


拉文克劳的弱点My Dear MrTrouble

by chloeanssy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Friendship, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 88
Words: 333,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeanssy/pseuds/chloeanssy
Summary: 韦斯莱夫妇，请停止你们的虐狗行为！有糖 保证不坑海伦,沾沾自喜地羞辱了同级的韦斯莱双胞胎之后，被报复了。以羞辱回报羞辱，韦斯莱兄弟显然下手重了一点。他们把女厕所的马桶炸了。海伦当时就在那个马桶上。以一个拉文克劳学姐的视角，讲述了从哈利·波特入学前两年，到大战结束后的故事。“我说，你们是不是在想怎么报名三强争霸赛？”走廊上突然跑过来两个掉队的布斯巴顿女孩，她们咯咯笑着，看到海伦和乔治的时候还惊讶地倒退了一步。随即，两个姑娘又笑起来，朝她们的大马车跑去。乔治扫了一眼她们的背影，“对啊。你有什么办法吗？”“我当然有。”海伦望了一眼月光下的大马车，他们已经走得很远了，几乎要走到长廊的转角。她轻声说：“一个亲吻，换一个方法。”
Relationships: Alicia Spinnet/George Weasley, Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Roger Davies, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley & Reader, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter & George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Other(s), Katie Bell/Fred Weasley, 乔治·韦斯莱 & 弗雷德·韦斯莱, 乔治·韦斯莱/海伦·格林, 芙蓉·德拉库尔 & 海伦·格林, 金妮·韦斯莱 & 海伦·格林
Kudos: 3





	1. 女主买了个站票

**Author's Note:**

> 刀子警告。多糖警告。  
> 感谢平台，给我提供了一个存稿的地方。

海伦坐在列车的包厢里，一抽一抽地看着膝盖上巨大的紫色蟾蜍，它的视线从天花板上转换到了她的头发上。  
果不其然，下一秒，蟾蜍蹦了起来，咬住了她脸颊侧边的头发。  
海伦发出无比凄厉的一声惨叫，狼狈地甩着脑袋，试图把它甩下去。  
一车厢的孩子都惊呆了。  
她的新朋友特洛伊，一个小麦色皮肤的姑娘，本来想抽出魔杖帮她一把，结果被她的架势吓到了，举着魔杖的手停在半空。  
“我第一次见到这样的？”另一个红头发的男孩咧嘴笑着，“冷静一下，你越是甩头发，它咬得越紧。”  
“还可能会把你头发都吃了，爬到你的脸上来！”另一个和他长得一模一样的小男孩眯起眼睛吓唬道。  
海伦捂住自己的脸，瞬间一动不动了。  
“你真的不求救吗？”红头发男孩中的一个笑嘻嘻地说，“我以为你很讨厌这玩意呢。”  
海伦想说话，可是开口就哭了。  
“好啦，你们快把那个玩意拿下来！”特洛伊气冲冲地对他们两个说。  
她脸边上这个湿乎乎的东西终于被人取下来了，她恼怒地把手往下挪了一点，露出自己的眼睛。  
红头发男孩和特洛伊同时递过来一块巧克力，男孩脸上还挂着笑容呢。  
海伦狠狠剜了他一眼，接过特洛伊手里的巧克力，逃出了这间隔间。

三分钟后，她坐在列车的厕所马桶上，嘟嘟囔囔地嚼着巧克力，气呼呼地晃着自己的小腿。  
她到底来了个什么鬼地方！  
海伦看着自己新袍子的前襟上，有一大块蟾蜍留下的、黏糊糊的痕迹，委屈得五官都皱在一块了——这可是她用新魔杖换的新长袍！  
唐克·格林是她爸，一个在麻瓜界混得不怎么样的巫师，用他的话说自己很多年前就离开巫师界了，事实上整个格林家族，巫师早已所剩无几。大多数人都选择和麻瓜通婚，也并不注重于在巫师界发展。  
她妈妈就是个不会魔法的普通女人，爸爸说巫师界称之为“麻瓜”。  
海伦以为自己会上公立学校。  
她知道爸爸会变魔术，这是一个仅限家人知道的秘密，爸爸从来没有说过她可以去另一个学校，霍格沃茨。直到她在十岁生日那年，收到了魔法学校的来信。  
“可是我们没有钱买魔杖。”海伦拿着空信封，小声说道。她一直觉得，魔法的东西应该很贵吧。  
而她的父亲却看不出情绪。  
他一直是个忧郁的人，连快乐也带着忧郁。看着长长的清单，爸爸妈妈交换了一下眼神，然后他们无奈地笑了。  
“海伦，你想要新的长袍，还是新的魔杖？”妈妈蹲下身温柔地抚摸着她的脸颊，“抱歉，孩子，让你做这种选择……”  
“爸爸，妈妈。”海伦怯生生地说，“我不想去霍格沃茨。”  
爸爸唐克摇摇头，“没关系的，孩子。如果只是因为两者只能选其一，就放弃了去霍格沃茨的机会，那你可能会后悔的。”  
“爸爸，可是你现在的生活……和魔法也没有关系。”  
“可是海伦，我不得不承认在霍格沃茨的日子，是我最美好的记忆之一。”爸爸温柔地拥抱了她，海伦趴在他肩上，她暗自承认，她对爸爸曾经呆过的世界，的确充满了好奇。  
最后，她选择用一根家族中已去世的长辈的旧魔杖，穿着崭新的长袍登上了开往霍格沃茨的列车。

她本来没这么倒霉的，她可不是和这两个红头发的捣蛋鬼坐同一个隔间的。  
只是新认识的朋友特洛伊对他们在隔壁隔间的变戏法非常好奇，拉着海伦去凑了个热闹。  
好吧，海伦承认他们表演的把戏她在麻瓜世界里根本没有见过，他们只是把罐子里的泡泡吹出来，它就真的可以浮在半空中！  
再然后，泡泡就爆炸了，一阵白色的浓烟过后，这只巨大的紫色蟾蜍就蹲在她的膝盖上了。  
那一瞬间，她以为自己明白了为什么爸爸要淡出巫师界。

“海伦？你还好吗？”特洛伊在外面敲着厕所的门，“出来吧？我们回自己隔间去嘛。”  
“不要。”海伦带着哭腔说，“我要坐在厕所里，等火车把我带回伦敦！”  
门外传来一阵惊天动地的笑声，海伦惊恐地瞪着锁眼——  
那两个红发男孩也在门外。  
她更不想出去了。  
“你要是不出来的话，我可知道一个很厉害的咒语，可以把厕所的门炸开！”  
“炸女厕所的门！真有你的！”海伦这时候就不怕了，她不信他们真的能炸。  
“弗雷德，你说她胆子这么小，会分到什么学院？”红发双胞胎中的一个笑着问他的兄弟。  
“肯定不是格兰芬多。”弗雷德说，“真可惜，你不能和我们一个学院。”  
虽然不知道胆子大小和学院有什么关系，海伦还是生气地朝门外吼道：“是嘛，那我真是走运！”  
“真让人难以置信，开学第一天我们的新朋友就把自己关在厕所里关到了霍格沃茨。”先前问话的男孩笑嘻嘻地说着，和弗雷德一起走开了。  
海伦还是拒绝走出来，她让特洛伊不用等她了，可能她海伦·格林就是他们人生中的过客，今天这趟回去的班车，她坐定了。  
结果秒被打脸。  
她是被两个级长合力从厕所里揪出来的。  
级长们说还没见到来了霍格沃茨要哭着喊着回去的。  
海伦很没面子地追上了特洛伊，混进了分院的队伍。  
“乔治，快看！”弗雷德的声音在前头响起来，“我还以为坐在厕所里真的能偷偷回伦敦呢！”  
“别说啦，”乔治拖长了声调，“我第一次见到有人坐火车坐的是马桶呢。”  
海伦瞪了他们一眼，特洛伊差点笑出声来，只是她用嘴掩住了。  
真没想到霍格沃茨这么热情好客。  
这巫师，怕是非当不可了。


	2. 戴安全帽的女巫

“嘿！哭包海伦！”不知道从什么时候起，弗雷德和乔治给自己起了这么一个外号。一年级的拉文克劳新生，只有魔咒课和飞行课要和格兰芬多们一起上，每次在走廊或教室门口遇到，他们两人总要这么跟自己打招呼。  
“我说了我不会再哭了！”忍无可忍，海伦压低声音警告两兄弟，“听着，不许再这么叫我。”  
弗雷德这回用魔杖控制着一片羽毛，笑嘻嘻地说：“好的，哭包海伦。”  
“不——这么说不友善。”乔治说，“小哭包海伦。”  
海伦抽出魔杖，怒气冲冲地看了他们一眼，转回去对着自己的这片羽毛了。不得不说，非常沮丧的是，双胞胎轻轻松松就能使出来的魔咒，在海伦这里却非常困难，海伦觉得自己的旧魔杖好像一根几乎要用尽的手电筒一样，散发出微弱的魔力，但是你拿它又没什么办法。  
“哇哦——看起来以后不用害怕……什么时候海伦会对着我们的脸施一个恶咒了。”弗雷德幸灾乐祸地拉长了声调。  
“背后也不行。”乔治兴奋地补充道。  
海伦抓紧了魔杖，坚持着没有回头瞪他们一眼。  
“但是，”特洛伊压低声音凑过来，“海伦，你还是应该找弗立维教授看一看这根魔杖，如果它导致你不能拿一个好的成绩，那可太——”  
“我知道了。”海伦低下头去。  
而双胞胎，在开学短短一个月内已经闻名整个霍格沃茨。他们口袋里总是有扔不尽的粪弹和闪光爆竹，而且知道许多作弄人的咒语，简直就像另外两个皮皮鬼——梅林呀，霍格沃茨有一个皮皮鬼已经够了！海伦曾经路过一个几乎被皮皮鬼卸下来的灯球下，是麦格教授救了她，否则，她可能要去医疗翼喝非常难喝的药剂。说起来，整个学校都知道格兰芬多今年来了两个不得了的小调皮蛋，学校的管理员费尔奇先生气得脑袋通红，巴不得把他们的舌头拽出来打个结。他们总是在走廊上扔粪弹制造骚乱，海伦的新袍子已经被弄脏好几回了。  
但是由于海伦的魔杖不具有对抗性，她对于双胞胎的态度大多数时候是——躲着走。  
尽管这样，每个星期的飞行课和魔咒课，还是无法对他们视而不见的。  
所有的巫师小孩都对飞行课充满了向往，海伦没有这种经历，也没有一点关于飞天扫帚的记忆。她甚至不知道扫帚是可以用来骑的——噢不，摇滚乐、中世纪的作品中，会提到骑着扫把的巫婆，但那仅仅是巫婆，海伦习惯性地认为扫帚是上了年纪的人骑的。  
“我小时候弄坏过两把玩具扫帚，”特洛伊回忆道，两人正穿过长长的走廊走向魁地奇球场，“后来——爸妈就再也不给我买了。”  
“为什么？”海伦警惕地询问道。她胳膊下紧紧夹着她从麻瓜世界带来的安全头盔，特洛伊一定是摔了好几次，所以不再用飞天扫帚了吧！  
“速度太快。”特洛伊自豪地笑着，“撞上了我家的烟囱——啊，被我妈妈拿着魔杖追杀。”  
虽然很好笑，虽然海伦笑出声了，但是她还是没有放开她的安全头盔。  
飞行课开始的时候，她当着众人的面，面不改色地戴上了头盔。  
“海伦，”福雷德和乔治站在她斜后方呼唤她，“你为什么戴着这个？”  
海伦的脸“噌”地红了。她知道两个班的同学可能都在思考这个问题，可是——飞天扫帚看起来真的很危险！  
“格林小姐。”霍琦夫人看过来时，也无法藏住嘴角的笑意，“我可以理解你对受伤的恐惧，但是魔法界没有一个会飞行的巫师，会戴着头盔。”  
周围的同学们友善地笑着，而双胞胎却唱起了他们自己编的歌:  
“胆小如鼠的女巫  
拉文克劳的海伦  
究竟是为什么  
她始终要戴着头盔飞行……”  
等到他们唱第五遍的时候，海伦忍无可忍。  
“闭嘴！”  
站在前面的双胞胎之一(海伦猜测是福雷德)，刚按照霍琦夫人说的让扫帚“啪”的一下飞到手里的方法拿到了扫帚，抬头冲她一笑，“很难啊，你说呢，乔治？”  
站在他后面的他的兄弟露出慢悠悠地帮腔:“像海伦摘下头盔一样难啊。”

霍琦夫人带着他们，排成一条长长的队伍，在球场边缘低低地飞着，海伦的这把扫帚是同学院的罗杰戴维斯跟她换的，罗杰真是个好男孩——远远好过格兰芬多的双胞胎。  
“别紧张，”罗杰在海伦身边，骑着一把有些破的扫帚，说实话罗杰看起来也挺紧张，“我在家也会骑扫帚，所以比你熟练一些。扫帚是可以感受到你的情绪的，如果你惧怕它，你就不能驾驭它。”  
“罗杰，和海伦讲讲怎么才能驾驭飞天扫帚吧。”特洛伊建议道。  
其他女生的眼睛也都渴望地盯着罗杰，显然不是只有海伦一个很害怕扫帚事故。这下他更紧张了，不由自主地咽了一下口水，脸颊泛起了一丝粉色。  
“相信你自己的心吧，海伦，这可不是书里能找到的知识啊——”话音未落，罗杰突然被夹着胳膊拎了起来，福雷德和乔治一左一右俯冲过来，带着他越升越高，而罗杰脱离了扫帚，双脚无助地在半空乱蹬，吓得尖叫起来。  
底下的孩子们一下子都乱了套，尖叫声惊动了带队的霍琦夫人，她怒气冲冲地飞过来。  
海伦不知道霍琦夫人要说什么，可是眼下看来，罗杰真的很危险！  
“戴维斯，你的扫帚不太相信你的样子。”双胞胎虽然这么说着，但还是笑着慢慢从半空降下来了，就在这时，罗杰挣扎得太厉害，就要从双胞胎的手里滑落了——  
海伦想也没想，调转扫帚冲了过去，正好接住了坠落下来的罗杰，突然增加的一个人的重量让扫帚猛地往下沉了一下，罗杰像抓住救命稻草一样紧紧抱着海伦，尽管受到了很大的惊吓，他还是大声地提醒着海伦。  
“别怕，海伦。向草地缓冲过去吧！我们就在那着陆！”  
海伦尖叫道:“可是我不知道怎么缓冲啊！”  
在两个学院学生的惊呼声中，两个人一头栽进球场的草地里。大家都跑过来七手八脚地帮忙，霍琦夫人把双胞胎从天上抓了下来，怒吼着“格兰芬多扣二十分！”  
海伦被好几只手从地上拉起来，还好她戴着安全帽啊，她若有所思地抚摸着自己脑袋上的帽子，看着围成一圈的同学们，后怕之余，又委屈又感动地做了个哭脸的表情。

“格林小姐！”霍琦夫人很严肃地看着她，“虽然你奋不顾身救你朋友的行为令人感动，但是那样太冒险了。贝克小姐，你带他们两个去医务室找庞弗雷夫人吧。”  
特洛伊早已放下了她的扫帚来扶着海伦，罗杰和海伦各自擦破了皮，海伦觉得膝盖有些火辣辣的疼。  
庞弗雷夫人说他们最大的问题还是受惊了，至于伤疤，可以用魔法愈合。说完还给了三人一人一杯冰镇梅子汁。说真的，九月的天还没有那么凉爽，刚才在太阳下早就出了一身薄薄的汗。  
他们实在是有些渴了，抱着杯子都没有说话。就在这时，双胞胎出现在医务室的门口，破天荒地，他俩笑得有点不安。  
“嘿，戴维斯，罗杰戴维斯。”  
“我们来这是为了——”  
“表达我们的歉意。”  
虽然两个人一唱一和，但是他们还是伸出了手。海伦瞄了他们一眼，看上去是很真诚的样子。  
特洛伊为罗杰说话了:“你们那样真的很危险。”  
“唉，我们的罗杰，像个英俊的游走球。”双胞胎中的一个深情地叹了口气。  
“是啊，如果不是海伦。我们可能要抱着罗杰去进框呢——”另一个对海伦眨了一下眼睛，可是海伦装作没有看见。  
“你们也爱打魁地奇吗？”罗杰笑了笑，已经接受了他们的道歉。  
“当然。二年级你会去面试球队吗？”对海伦眨眼睛的那个饶有兴趣地问道，“我和福雷德一定会去的。”  
“看起来你们对飞天扫帚很熟练啊。”特洛伊说。  
“当然了，我们在家的时候，常在旷野上打魁地奇。”福雷德说，“罗杰，你一定也很会吧？”  
“被你看出来了。”罗杰说，“你们最喜欢的球队是哪支？”  
双胞胎互相对视了一眼，异口同声地说:“让我们大家交叉手指，期盼那最辉煌的时刻……”  
罗杰激动地拍了一下大腿，“查德理火炮队！我也是——那么，二年级球场上见了！”  
“一言为定！”  
海伦看着罗杰和特洛伊，她可没有男生这么大气量，她也不会轻易原谅双胞胎的！  
他们一行人正要离开医务室的时候，门又被打开了，一个个子高高，戴着边框眼镜的男孩子走了进来，海伦注意到他打着格兰芬多的领结，一尘不染的袍子上也别着格兰芬多的徽章。  
“弗雷德，乔治！”男孩子是奔着双胞胎来的，他蹙着眉头，很恼火的样子。  
“我听安吉丽娜说了，你们俩在飞行课上捉弄同学？”  
“珀西，你的消息还真是灵通啊。”弗雷德挑了挑眉毛，满不在乎地说。  
“要是妈妈知道我没有管好你们——”珀西吸了一口气，突然很坚决地改口了，“算了，妈妈一直知道你们两个的性子。等着吧，查理在休息室等你们呢！”  
海伦看着珀西，不由得屏住了呼吸，看起来他和双胞胎很熟悉的样子……  
乔治转过身来扮了个鬼脸，向三个拉文克劳介绍道:“这是珀西，珀西韦斯莱，我们的哥哥。”  
特洛伊说:“你哥和你们完全不一样啊。”  
他们一起朝休息室走去，珀西气得不想回头，弗雷德说:“当然，珀西韦斯莱说，如果他没有得到十二个O.W.Ls优秀的话，他就把头泡在霍格沃茨的马桶里。”  
“闭嘴弗雷德，我没说过这种话！”  
虽然珀西一直在生气，但是在走到要分离的转角时，他还是很郑重地向三个拉文克劳新生道歉了。  
“我们已经道过歉了啊！”乔治嘟囔道。  
珀西抓着他的后领说:“你们的道歉方式我还真是不放心啊。”  
看到双胞胎被他们的兄长威慑住了，海伦心里气消了不少，其实特洛伊和罗杰也没有那么生气了。  
于是他们向对方告别后，海伦故意走慢了几步，悄悄探出头去看珀西的背影，珀西喜欢昂着头的，好像有一点高傲，有一点不近人情，但是他刚刚也代替他的弟弟道歉了，看起来和双胞胎相处得不错——海伦正发呆呢，已经走得很远的乔治突然回过头来，带着笑意看到了她。  
海伦的脸一下子拉了下来，她没好气地闪回身，追上特洛伊和罗杰去了。


	3. 观月镜和柠檬饼干

“佩内洛，你知道珀西韦斯莱吗？”海伦笑嘻嘻地看着这位高年级生。她正忙着写魔药课的论文，金色的长发垂到了羊皮纸上。  
听到这话，佩内洛迟疑了一下，“有点印象吧。他是三年级的格兰芬多学生吧？”  
海伦和特洛伊围在佩内洛的桌边，叽叽喳喳地把飞行课的事情说了一遍，其他的拉文克劳学生也在周围，听完之后纷纷表示，韦斯莱双胞胎比他们的兄长出名多了。  
“他的魔咒课成绩不错，弗立维教授允许他来我们四年级的教室旁听呢。”佩内洛耸了耸肩。  
“哇哦。”海伦感叹了一声，不过觉得不管是珀西还是韦斯莱夫人，都挺不容易的应该。

海伦在练习魔咒课中期要考核的咒语，说来非常古怪，这根魔杖时好时坏，好像有自己的脾气一样。事实上在休息室练习的时候，它正常得像一根新的魔杖，而在课堂上的时候，它却常常掉链子。  
海伦没有告诉朋友们，这根魔杖的年纪比自己还大。不过最近这段时间，她考虑着要不要去找弗立维教授——他们的院长去咨询一下。弗立维教授才刚到一年里新生的肩膀这儿，每次上课都站在一堆厚厚的课本上，但是同学们都很尊敬他。  
她坐进柔软的蓝色扶手椅里，拉文克劳的休息室是由蓝色的丝绒组成的，优雅而宁静，适合学生们安静地读书、思考问题。即使是低声讨论，声音也好像被丝绒吸收进去了似的，不会特别刺耳扰人。白天时，休息室采光非常好，到了夜晚，施了魔法的天花板变得透明，拉文克劳们可以看到头顶的星空。拉文克劳还有一位幽灵——格雷女士，但是她不怎么说话，总是在天文课的时候坐在一旁忧郁地陪伴着拉文克劳的学子们。如果遇到门口口令无法答出来的时候，格雷女士也不会主动为他们解答，只是自如地穿过大门，又幽幽地飘回来——拉文克劳的休息室入口，需要回答问题才能进。不过，特洛伊很发愁于此，而海伦觉得，只要找出诡辩的答案，很容易就能进去。

在霍格沃茨的日子非常愉快，在这之前海伦想过自己去公立学校会是怎样的情形，但是猝不及防地，她就进入了一个新的世界，就好像她本就属于这里一样，短短几个月的时间，海伦非常适应这里的生活。  
关于魔杖的事情，她决定暂时不去找教授，先在霍格沃茨的图书馆里找一找有没有可参考的书目。  
她第一天去图书馆就看到珀西了，恰好珀西身边有空位，她抱着沉沉的《魔杖检修指南》和《魔杖工艺溯源》坐到他对面，珀西抬起头来，有些惊讶，但是没有表现出来。  
“海伦 格林，是吗？”  
“幸会，珀西韦斯莱。”海伦微微笑了一下。  
图书馆管理员平斯夫人走来走去地巡逻，在她走远的功夫，珀西用指节敲了敲桌子，低声问海伦:“你带墨水了吗？我的羽毛笔居然没墨了。”  
海伦点点头，迅速从包里拿出自己的墨水递给他。  
珀西道过谢，接过去拧开盖子，眼睛仍然盯着书上的文字。就在这时，他身边的椅子被人拉开了——双胞胎来了，他们一左一右在珀西身边落座。  
弗雷德看到海伦，惊讶地抬了抬眉毛，小声说:“哇哦，哇哦，哇哦。看看这是谁啊。”  
海伦当即就后悔坐在这了。她迅速绷起脸，翻开面前的大部头。  
双胞胎是为了让珀西给他们改魔药课论文才来图书馆的，不过听起来珀西没有帮他们写完的意思，而双胞胎却巴不得他们的哥哥帮他们把所有的作业都写了。  
“这不可能。”珀西心不在焉地回答道，“只此一次。”  
“好吧。”乔治说着看到海伦的书，“海伦，介不介意借我……”  
海伦用行动回答了。她“啪”地合上书离开了。

但是双胞胎还是找到了她，在学校礼堂的转角处，海伦刚从变形课教室出来，饥肠辘辘地准备去食堂吃晚饭，早知道不和特洛伊分开了，真是倒霉啊——看着似乎是在等她的双胞胎，她心里一凉。  
“海伦，海伦，海伦。”每次弗雷德和乔治用这种语调，将一个词重复三遍的时候，总没好事——  
“《魔杖检修指南》，”乔治坏笑着说，“你在担心你的魔杖在魔咒课不起作用嘛？”  
海伦涨红了脸，那天居然让他看见书名了！  
“那又怎么样呢，乔治韦斯莱，即使你的魔杖没有问题，那你想想，问题是不是在你的脑子里？”  
弗雷德第一个没憋住，“噗”地一声笑了出来，然后用干咳掩饰自己的幸灾乐祸，“噢，乔治呀。”  
乔治居然也没有生气。  
他抽出自己的魔杖，撑在海伦的耳边——事实上，海伦已经抵着柱子了，她愤怒地盯着乔治，在袖子里握紧了自己的魔杖。  
“别试图偷袭我，”乔治从鼻子里哼了一声，“就凭你那根旧魔杖。”  
海伦的脸更红了，这次是因为某种说不出的羞愧，她咬牙切齿地反问他：“你怎么知道它是旧魔杖？”  
“很难看出吗？”弗雷德和乔治对视一眼，然后对海伦说：“属于你的魔杖不会这么不合手，这很简单。”  
“这是你的秘密吗？”乔治看着她的神情，饶有兴趣地挑了挑眉，“海伦 格林？”  
海伦觉得身后的柱子冰凉冰凉的，她脸红得都要哭出来了，而乔治的魔杖就抵在耳边，礼堂里食物的香味传了出来，而她的肚子咕咕地一直在响——  
“好吧。”乔治收回他的魔杖，用袖子擦了擦顶上的灰，“看把你吓得。回去吃饭吧。”  
可能是因为双胞胎实在太可恶了，海伦竟然觉得这一句话让乔治变可爱了许多许多，海伦擦了擦鼻涕，觉得自己愧对于智慧的拉文克劳，于是毅然决然朝反方向的休息室跑去。

事实上，八点的时候海伦后悔得不行，天文课晚上十一点才结束，她捂着咕咕叫的肚子，愁眉苦脸地坐在一旁，还要不时地做今天观月的笔记。要在平常，海伦是很喜欢这门课的，今天除外。  
“海伦！”罗杰给她扔了个纸团，“你怎么了？”  
“饿了，你有吃的吗？”  
罗杰翻遍自己的书包，最终只能摊摊手。而另一个拉文克劳的同学递来一块蜂蜜蛋糕，海伦道了谢，接过去吃了几口就没了。  
这下周围的同学也找遍了，大家都没有带吃的。正好是下课时间，罗杰说他去楼下礼堂看看，一溜烟就跑出去了。海伦满眼感激地目送他的背影，然而他回来时，似乎并没有带来什么好消息——  
“嘿，猜我在楼下遇见谁了？”罗杰在他的位子上坐下，“弗雷德和乔治！他们听说你没吃晚饭，说他们有办法！”  
“什么？！”海伦一个没吃饱的人吼出了一头铜牛的声响，全班同学都转过头来看着她，包括辛尼斯塔教授，海伦尴尬得恨不得从天文台上跳下去，赶紧捂住了嘴。  
罗杰和特洛伊都吓得不轻，特洛伊在她前面转过头来：“怎么回事？”  
“还好，我没事。”海伦悲惨无比地回答道。  
罗杰舒了口气，拍拍海伦的肩膀，：“天文课下课后，礼堂门口等你！”  
海伦在接下来的一个小时里，幻想了一下放这两兄弟的鸽子有多么痛快，又说服自己有把柄在人手，不得不低头——就连今天的月像，也昭示着自己的悲惨命运。  
“上弦月，盈缺——呃——缺什么呢？”海伦挠挠头，看着同学们都起身拿着书包准备回去了，她的肚子又开始“咕咕咕”地提醒她了。  
“好吧。”她自言自语着，慢吞吞地拿起包，向教授道了晚安。

按理说，一年级生是不应该这么晚了还在走廊里乱逛的，如果太晚被教授们逮到的话，还可能会扣分，此外，霍格沃茨作为一座历史悠久的古堡，每一个角落都可能有意想不到的“惊喜”，比如三楼门厅外的某一块石砖后头，住着一窝长翅膀的可怕的老鼠——至少海伦觉得是老鼠，还有一些不允许打开的门和一些被诅咒的书，很多都是拉文克劳的同学们在休息室里聊天时提起的，有一部分拉文克劳非常喜欢研究这些未知的麻烦们。  
所幸今天的走廊非常安静，烛火稳稳地亮着，大礼堂早就没有人了，海伦走过去，看见双胞胎在议论墙上的一幅画——  
“这看起来像吃了爆炸糖。”  
“胡说！这是高贵的洛可可风发型！”画里的一位穿着宫廷服装的夫人尖刻地反驳道。  
“噢，也许吧。”乔治懒洋洋地说。  
海伦走过去，不知道怎么开口，只能尴尬地清了清嗓子——  
“咳……韦斯莱。”

两个人同时转过身来。说真的，海伦本来就矮了他们一头，现在更抬不起头了。  
“我说呢，你怎么不去礼堂吃饭，这下饿了吧。”弗雷德故作无奈地摇摇头，从口袋里掏出一张破破烂烂的羊皮纸，用魔杖点了点上头，说：“我庄严宣誓我不干好事！”然后煞有介事地捧着那卷羊皮纸看了起来。  
“那是什么？”海伦看了一眼，问一旁正抱着胳膊站着的乔治。  
“我们的秘密。”乔治故作神秘地说，“我们已经知道了你的一个秘密，就拿我们的秘密来换吧。”  
“唉，就为了你那根小破魔杖。”弗雷德挑了挑眉，“我知道怎么走了，那边——”  
于是她和乔治跟在弗雷德身后，朝地牢的方向走去，海伦不服气地说：“这、不是、破魔杖。”  
“好的。”乔治点了点头，“对了，你刚刚叫我们什么？”  
“韦——弗雷德。乔治。”海伦学乖了，把说错的那一个字咽了下去，迅速改口了。  
“很好。”乔治听起来很得意的样子。  
“我们要去哪？”虽然直觉告诉她，双胞胎不会耍什么特别过分的把戏，但是地牢——她还是有些害怕了，所以为了安全起见，她不假思索一把抓住乔治的袖子。  
“你不是没吃饭嘛，”乔治看了一眼她抓着自己衣服的手，假装委屈地说：“带你去吃晚饭。而我们，去吃个宵夜。”   
海伦想了想，“你们什么时候良心发现了？”  
弗雷德走到一副巨大的水果画前，上下打量了一下：“我们一直都很善良，拜托了。”  
海伦正想反驳，只见弗雷德伸手去摸了摸画里的一颗梨子，又想到什么似的，挠了挠它，梨子“咯咯咯”地笑起来，变成了一个门把手！她闭上嘴巴，看着弗雷德把那扇门拉开了，好像有食物的香气传出来了。乔治低头问她：“现在，你可以放心了吧？”  
海伦松开手，抿着嘴掩饰自己的笑，并且扬了扬下巴，以示自己的不在乎。

三个人一起走进去。海伦从未来过这样的地方，这里显然是霍格沃茨的食堂，平时在大礼堂的菜肴全部产自这里，里面有许多小精灵一样的生物在忙碌着，远处的架子上放着许许多多的食材，中央有一个很大的锅炉在燃烧着，有几个精灵正合力把锅推进炉子的一个口子里去。  
“他们是……”  
“家养小精灵啊。”弗雷德笑嘻嘻地说着，走过去对一个在桌子旁发呆的小精灵说：“劳驾，我们今天没赶上晚饭，请问——”  
他还没说完，小精灵就尖叫了一声“是！”从桌子旁飞奔出去了，回来时怀里抱了一堆吃的，叠得高高的甚至远远超过了他的头顶，“请享用吧！”他的声音从高高的食物堆后面传来。  
乔治拍了拍海伦的肩膀，示意她一起坐下来吃，海伦早就饿得受不了了，接过一碗布丁大口吃了起来。  
乔治拿了只鸡腿啃着，一边含糊不清地说，“你来自麻瓜家庭吧？居然不知道家养小精灵。”  
海伦点了点头：“我妈妈是麻瓜。”  
弗雷德正用全身所有的口袋装小精灵送来的零食，小精灵好像特别乐意看到他接受他们的赠予。  
“家养小精灵，一些古老的巫师家族会有。我妈也想要一个呢，不过我们家只有地精。”乔治飞快地啃完一个鸡腿，从火鸡身上又掰下来一只，“这也是我们第一次来呢。”  
海伦并不急着和乔治说话，她更急着补上自己的晚饭。围在他们周围的小精灵越来越多，都瞪着灯泡一样大的眼睛友善地看着他们。  
“所以这就是你们的秘密？”海伦用烤羊排填饱了肚子，心情好了很多，语气都缓和了。  
“地牢食堂？”乔治从桌边拿了两块毛巾，递给海伦一块，“当然不是。”

吃饱了以后会自然而然地犯困，她和乔治回去的路上一直无精打采的，弗雷德倒是装了许多吃的，兴致勃勃地走在前头，海伦猜测，他们的“秘密”是那卷羊皮纸。  
双胞胎还挺好心地把海伦送到了拉文克劳休息室的门口，乔治还给了她一口袋柠檬饼干和一杯南瓜汁，海伦一路上过来就已经把南瓜汁喝完了。  
“晚安海伦！”弗雷德精神不错，乔治已经有点迷糊了，揉着眼睛和海伦道别的。  
海伦觉得这两个人很奇怪，明明晚餐前这么让人讨厌，刚刚却又带自己去吃了晚饭——  
她边思索着，边转动休息室的门把，一个悦耳的声音响起来：  
“请你告诉我，麻烦自哪一刻开始？”  
海伦揉着肚子良心不安地想了想，回答道：“自秘密泄露的那一刻起。”


	4. 查理和迪戈里

圣诞前夕，海伦终于有空去看上一场魁地奇球赛了。说实在的，一年级新生没有那么忙，只是海伦喜欢花大把的时间在图书馆里，她得计划一下往后几个学期的选课，除却必修课，霍格沃茨还有许多非常有趣的选修课程，比如麻瓜研究（当然，这个海伦不需要）和古代如尼文，海伦查阅了和这些课有关的资料，仔细考虑了一下，记在自己的笔记本上了。  
双胞胎自那次带她去霍格沃茨的厨房吃东西后，他们的关系似乎缓和一点了，虽然他们还是会在魔咒课时悄悄在海伦耳边唱非常难听的歌，或者在走廊里扔一些恶作剧小玩意吓唬包括海伦在内的同学们，但是似乎没有很直接地来招惹海伦了。海伦觉得，保持距离是最好的策略，况且她不需要每晚都去厨房找吃的。  
十二月的风非常刺骨，每一个观赛台都被教授们施了保护罩的咒语，这样就不用管罩子外是狂风还是暴雨了。不过阴雨天是不会使用这种咒语的，这被称为是更身临其境的感觉。  
今天的比赛是格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇，所以看台上拉文克劳和斯莱特林寥寥无几。由于天气的原因，观众们也坐得稀稀拉拉的。但是海伦和罗杰还是来了，海伦没看过比赛，罗杰是来看他喜欢的选手的，两人一拍即合。  
“你看见了吗？那个格兰芬多的找球手！”  
“哪个是找球手呀......”海伦努力伸着脖子想看清楚，可是球员们在空中飞得也太快了......这比看篮球比赛还痛苦。  
“找球手，就是不带球棒，也不带球门的那个。”身后响起双胞胎之一的声音，海伦一听就知道是乔治，因为乔治说话没有弗雷德语速快（在不戏弄人的情况下）。  
“嘿，韦斯莱们。”罗杰咧开嘴和他们打招呼，他们两个人在海伦身边坐下来，乔治问她：“现在你知道哪个是找球手了吗？”  
海伦听了乔治的形容，认真地盯着半空中看了一会，不确定地说：“噢，能——那个红头发的戴眼镜的球员吧！”  
“答对了海伦！”弗雷德大叫道，“那是我们的哥哥，查理韦斯莱！”  
“你们到底有几个哥哥？”海伦脑海中闪过珀西的脸。  
“对我来说是三个，对乔治来说是四个。”弗雷德笑嘻嘻地说着，格兰芬多进了一个球，对面看台一阵欢呼，乔治也跟着站起来把手举过头顶欢呼着鼓掌。  
“我知道查理韦斯莱，他是十年来最厉害的霍格沃茨找球手！”罗杰趴在看台的栏杆上，似乎凑近点就能看清查理似的——  
“近十年？”海伦张大了嘴，下意识地说道，“真酷啊。”  
“明年我和乔治也会加入球队。”弗雷德有些自豪。  
“——这毫无疑问。”乔治补充道。  
“但是查理明年就毕业了。所以我们不能和他一起打球赛了。”  
海伦正要说什么，突然被对面看台上一个熟悉的身影吸引住了——“那不是珀西吗？”  
海伦真没见过文质彬彬的珀西，在看台上因为格兰芬多得了分上蹿下跳欢呼的样子，连他的斗篷都撞歪了。  
“这是格兰芬多的比赛，”乔治见怪不怪地抬了抬一侧眉毛，“我们韦斯莱都会来。”  
“快看！海伦——”罗杰点了点海伦的肩膀，“那是赫奇帕奇二年级的找球手，塞德里克 迪戈里！他的扫帚是最新款的光轮1500！”  
“什么？”虽然海伦一下子被科普了许多新知识，但对于这个扫帚的名称一下子还是一头雾水。  
“罗杰，别白费功夫了。”乔治坏笑着说，“海伦的脑袋瓜里装不下这么多。——海伦，你只要知道查理会抓到飞贼就够了！”  
海伦瞪了他一眼，故意说：“是吗？我觉得迪戈里更灵活些，迪戈里会抓到。”  
弗雷德意味深长地看了一眼乔治。乔治没有说话，把手放在了海伦的头顶用力往下一按——  
“住手！乔治韦斯莱！”海伦一只手抓着他的手腕，一只手抽出魔杖指着他的鼻尖。  
“嘿！你们就不能安安静静看比赛吗？”后排一个高年级的学生极其不满地抱怨道。  
“什么？”双胞胎异口同声道：“静默魁地奇？绝对不可能！”  
海伦挣脱了乔治的手，气恼地转过头去看比赛了。  
双胞胎似乎是为了映衬刚刚的那句抱怨，接下来格兰芬多每一次的进球，他们都要发出雷一样的欢呼响动声，和对面看台的珀西正好对应了——噢！吵闹的韦斯莱！  
比赛又持续了十多分钟的样子，查理韦斯莱还是抓住了金色飞贼，比赛结束，海伦的对面、身边又是爆发出一阵欢呼，双胞胎居然从口袋里掏出了烟火扔向半空中，炸出了一个歪歪扭扭的“W”字母。

海伦捂着耳朵随着人群向城堡走去，双胞胎和珀西跑去人堆里把查理抬起来了，他们准备一路唱着歌回休息室，真是太可怕了。  
“海伦！海伦！”她好像听到熟悉的声音叫她，于是更加紧紧地捂着耳朵。  
乔治追上来，拿掉她的一只手，“你的围巾和耳套呢？”  
“我没带。”海伦皱了皱眉，不明白他的意思。  
“我以为你忘在看台了呢。”乔治松了口气的样子，“我的先借你。”  
“不——很快就到城堡了。”  
海伦很坚决地准备拒绝他，乔治不由分说就摘下自己的耳套套在海伦脑袋上，还把自己的围巾取下来胡乱地缠在海伦脖子上，以至于海伦险些要被围巾捂窒息了。  
“想还给我的话任何时候都可以！我哥哥很酷吧？”  
海伦愣了愣，点点头说：“当然，他是我见过最厉害的——”  
“乔治！过来这里！”安吉丽娜和弗雷德在簇拥着查理的人群里朝他招手。  
乔治眨了眨眼，到弗雷德身边去了。海伦摸了摸还有温度的毛茸茸的耳套，格兰芬多们又在身后唱着庆祝胜利的歌儿，而这次她没有捂住耳朵了。  
海伦甚至觉得乔治的围巾有股子柠檬饼干的味道——他不会用围巾装过饼干吧，但是她随即否定了这个想法。  
“其实这是我第一次看魁地奇呢——”海伦喃喃着，撇了撇嘴无奈地笑了一下。


	5. 夏日不速之遇

圣诞节过后的下半个学期过得非常快。海伦从家里回到霍格沃茨时带的毛衣和衬衫很快就穿在身上了，不知不觉他们要开始准备第一次期末考试了，但是海伦的魔杖还是会时不时地不听话。  
除却魔咒课，其他课海伦都没有类似的烦恼，魔药课她就非常感兴趣，虽然斯内普教授阴沉沉的，说话也很刻薄，但是海伦可以选择不去听。  
“牛角根和蛇头草加在一起不及时搅拌会生出剧毒成分，格林小姐。”比如这次，海伦正在出神地看着课本，斯内普冰冷的声音就在身后响起了。  
“谢谢了，教授。”海伦愉快地翻了一页书，往里面加了一点瞌睡豆的汁水，坩埚里的药剂迅速沸腾了起来，“我想放这种汁水的话，就会有解毒的作用。”  
斯内普现在后面看了一会，一言不发地走开了。

变形术虽然也要用到魔杖，可是魔杖出问题的几率远远小于魔咒课。海伦在一本书中读到，有的魔杖会因为周遭环境的原因，影响到魔杖自身的功能，或者因为巫师的心理状态变化，产生意想不到的结果，这些的前提是，巫师手中的魔杖不是最适合他的那一根，那么这些都可能会发生。  
海伦迅速联想到坐在她后面吵吵闹闹的双胞胎。  
她又往下翻了一页这本书，书里还说道，变形术和普通魔咒的性质和条件有所差别，所以有的巫师只善于其中一门也是正常的……  
至少她现在能毫不费力地把耗子变成一只水壶......所以，应该是自己不适合魔咒课的原因吧？  
这么一想，觉得自己和哑炮也差不多了，巫师界管那些没有魔法天赋的巫师后代叫做哑炮，海伦觉得自己像半个哑炮——唉，魔咒是最基本的东西，她却没办法像别人一样去做到。

第二学年开始的时候，海伦还不打算向父母要一根新的魔杖。  
除却魔咒课的问题，其实在其他课上并没有特别大的困难。  
15岁才能在对角巷找到一份暑假的学徒工，海伦计划就在四年级的暑假，就可以给自己挣钱换一根魔杖了。  
爸爸的工作并不景气，就连妈妈也试着去找了一份办公室打字员的工作来补贴家用。海伦听说对角巷有卖二手课本的地方，于是非常体贴地向爸妈提了这个意见——呃，当然了，长袍还是要新的！  
她特地挑了周末和爸爸一起去了对角巷，对于唐克来说这已经是很多年前的记忆了，看着热闹拥挤的巫师巷子，他的神情甚至有些恍惚。  
“这里的变化真大啊。”他的睫毛翕动着，喃喃地说，“但是又什么都没有变。”  
“可是爸爸，去年你也陪我来过了。”  
格林先生温柔地笑了笑，“那么，你说的那家书店在哪里？”  
海伦和格林先生走进二手魔法书店，她对着清单仔细查看今年要添的书目，突然听到店门口有人叫她。  
“海伦！”弗雷德笑嘻嘻地站在书店门口，他穿着一件半旧的卡其色衬衫，身后跟着一位穿着旅行斗篷的女巫，海伦猜测那应该是韦斯莱夫人。  
海伦有点局促地抓紧了书单：“噢，弗雷德！”  
弗雷德将头探出门外大喊道：“乔治，快来这，海伦在这！”  
韦斯莱夫人矮矮的，胖墩墩的，看起来非常和蔼，她说：“你一定是弗雷德在学校里的同学了。”  
海伦乖巧地点了点头：“是的。我在拉文克劳学院。”  
韦斯莱夫人和格林先生颔首致意，笑吟吟地在一旁聊起了孩子的学习。  
乔治从外头蹿了进来，穿着一件白色的衬衫：“海伦！好久不见。”他的目光扫过海伦手里的书单，叹了口气说：“今年的新课本真多啊，查理和比尔的旧书都不顶够了，我和弗雷德只能再来补几本。”  
“噢，对。查理毕业了。”海伦记得去年礼堂里格兰芬多给查理准备的告别仪式，麦格教授（格兰芬多的院长）还湿了眼眶呢。  
乔治拿出自己的书单飞快地从书堆里抓了几本成色不错的出来，转头就和弗雷德拖着嗓子去求韦斯莱夫人了——  
“妈，我们能去对面的笑话商店看看吗——”  
韦斯莱夫人对海伦非常和蔼，到了双胞胎身上可不是这样，她点了点弗雷德的鼻子，气冲冲地从钱袋子里掏出钱来支付课本：“去了以后，把恶作剧糖果放在家里各个角落！罗恩吃了之后脑袋肿的像南瓜！”  
“噢，妈——”乔治笑着说，“罗恩只是过敏罢了。”  
“罗尼每天都这么能吃，怎么能说一定是因为他吃了糖果呢。”弗雷德假装委屈地捂着胸口：“妈妈，你对我和乔治有偏见啊。”  
唐克听到了，友善地笑出了声，海伦看到爸爸对自己眨了一下眼睛。  
而趁着格林先生付钱的功夫，乔治低下身子悄悄在海伦耳边说：“事实上，确实是因为我弟弟吃了我们买的膨胀糖果。”

今天在对角巷遇到了很多在霍格沃茨的新同学，海伦还如愿以偿地定做了新袍子——把一年级的袍子折旧卖给摩金夫人长袍店，可以再抵一部分钱。


	6. 禁林练习计划

今年拉文克劳的新生中，秋 张是最漂亮的——当然，这是特洛伊和罗杰说的。秋说自己是华裔背景，特洛伊则夸奖她必定是个美人坯子。  
秋说话细声细气的，声音又有一种能让人愉快起来的力量，所以大家都很喜欢她。  
此外，课表调整后，每周的黑魔法防御课要和格兰芬多一起上了，此外都是和其他两个学院或者是拉文克劳单独上。今年的黑魔法防御术老师又换了，换成了一个特别阳光的、一身激情的年轻人，塞伦 克里曼。据说他之前做过魁地奇球员，但是在比赛中被风刮跑了，消失在北美洲的森林里，后来是他自己在丛林里和各种魔法生物搏斗才得以逃出生天的，于是他回来以后，事业的重心就奇迹般地转移到了黑魔法防御术这一块儿上，现在是魔法部的预备役傲罗。

“不要紧张，格林小姐。”克里曼教授拿着魔杖和海伦的手平行，以让海伦模仿他手的姿势，“看着我的动作，直接抽出来，不要有上下的起伏——统统石化！”  
“砰”的一声，对面的假人架子被咒语击倒了，克里曼又挥了挥魔杖，架子立马又立起来了，“试一试，轮到你了。”  
海伦瞥了一眼在教室那一头互相发射咒语玩的韦斯莱双胞胎，咽了口口水——“噢，统统石化！”  
咒语好像泄了气一样，假人像被风吹了一下似的。  
不等克里曼说什么，海伦抢话道：“我会练习的！教授，给我一些时间。”  
事实上，一直到克里曼走遍了整个教室又路过海伦身边，海伦还是没有发射出像样的石化咒。  
特洛伊挽起袖子准备好好地教一教海伦，班里的同学都练的差不多了，他们围在海伦周围，七嘴八舌地出着点子。  
“你要心里想着石化的画面！”  
另一个格兰芬多的学生说：“是不是假人里有什么反弹咒语？”  
“得换一个靶子！”  
“安静，同学们。”克里曼教授努力让这群孩子们听他的，“假人是绝对正常的假人，不要担心。海伦，你再尝试一次。”  
海伦咬了咬嘴唇，硬着头皮挥了一下魔杖——“统统——石化！”  
假人往后仰了一下，好歹这次的幅度比之前大了。  
特洛伊努力想找一个能说服自己和海伦的借口：“呃——就是这样！已经很——”  
“怎么了这是。噢，是海伦啊。”双胞胎悠哉悠哉地挤进围观的学生中间。海伦也不懂弗雷德这个见怪不怪的语气是什么意思。  
海伦看到乔治的目光落在自己的魔杖上，她一下子局促了起来，甚至不知道要不要把魔杖伸回袖子里。  
“也许你可以多看看韦斯莱先生和韦斯莱先生，”克里曼教授似乎也想让海伦轻松一点，“他们刚刚也练习了几次才成功的。事实上，大多数同学都练得比他们的次数多得多。”  
“这个问题不难。”弗雷德笑着说，“乔治，想个办法吧。”  
乔治早就把目光移开了，他把书包拿下来扔进弗雷德怀里，然后慢吞吞地走到假人前面，张了张双手，无所谓地说：“来吧海伦，把我当成靶子。”  
海伦的脸涨得通红。  
“走开，韦斯莱。”  
乔治扬起一侧眉毛，“得了吧，我相信你伤不了我的。再说还有教授呢，你怕什么啊。”  
同学和克里曼教授，没有一个人说话。  
好像过了很久，身后有个同学小声说：“海伦……试一试吧。”  
海伦又说了一遍：“走开，韦斯莱。”  
“你今天不对我发射咒语，我就不会离开。”  
海伦举起魔杖，斜斜地挥动了一下。  
“统统石化！”  
就在同一瞬间，下课铃声响了。

乔治身上什么都没有发生。  
海伦的魔杖也像一根普通的小木棍一样，根本就没有反应。  
同学们迅速收拾着书包一个个离开了教室，克里曼教授拍了拍海伦的肩膀，并没有说什么。  
弗雷德靠在书架边上，轻轻地哼起了“胆小如鼠的女巫，拉文克劳的海伦……”  
“闭嘴，弗雷德。”海伦噙着眼泪恶狠狠地说道。  
弗雷德果然闭嘴了。  
教室里只剩下几个人了。她飞快地把课本塞进包里，特洛伊还在教室门口等她。  
特洛伊拍了拍海伦的后背，带着她一起上楼去上下一节课去了。而海伦觉得，刚刚乔治好像看了一眼她的课本。  
看了又怎么样呢？这不过是一个只有他们三个人知道的秘密。

“平静下来，我的孩子。”弗立维教授尖尖的声音透过各种刚到海伦鼻子底下的柜子和桌子传出来，因为他们的院长身形有点矮，所以他用的家具都是经过特殊设计的，这只是办公室的一部分罢了，靠墙的地方还是有高到天花板的书架，但是弗立维教授有一个随意变化的移动扶梯，他用魔杖点了点，就立马带着他升到他想要的高度。  
他抽了本书夹在胳膊下，又指挥扶梯缩小，又是一阵海伦只听得见声看不见人的响动，教授的办公桌也是要走一个小小的旋转台阶才能上去的，尽管海伦正好能和坐在办公椅上的教授平视。  
“所以你的魔杖有哪些问题？”他展开一卷羊皮纸，刷刷地在上面写了几笔。  
“它——有时候没有用。尤其是使用魔咒的时候……”  
教授从桌子一侧的柜子里拿出一块奶油小蛋糕递给海伦，有些疑惑地说，“但是对于巫师来说，魔杖不就是用来使用魔咒的？”  
“呃——变形术的时候没有这种问题。”海伦赶紧补充道。  
“你试过别人的魔杖吗？”教授热心地把自己的魔杖递给她，“给我展示一下。”  
海伦接过去，迟疑地挥舞了一下，还没念咒语，办公桌上的一个小杯子就弹了起来，砸在海伦的鼻梁上。  
“哎哟！”海伦捂着鼻子，迅速把教授的魔杖放下了。  
弗立维教授拿回自己的魔杖，轻轻对着她鼻梁上点了点，和蔼地说：“给我看看你的魔杖。”  
海伦的鼻子立马不疼了，她坐到一张椅子上，双手规规矩矩地放在膝盖上。在弗立维教授看她的魔杖时，她忍不住环顾院长办公室的四周，四周有很多拉文克劳杰出人物的肖像画，在画框里打着盹。  
“确实是一根年纪很大的魔杖了。”弗立维教授在羊皮纸上又写了几句话，“它是一根——有性格的魔杖，而且是一些不好的性格。”  
“那，它有一天会伤害到我的同学吗？”海伦吃惊地捏着自己袍子上的一点褶皱。  
“没有那么严重，它不是攻击性很强的魔杖。海伦，你魔药课的成绩还不错吧？”  
“呃……是啊。”海伦说，“因为它不需要用魔杖。这说明，我应该不是个哑炮吧？”  
“当然不是。”教授乐呵呵地说，“但是确实不是很适合你。眼下只有下个暑假你才有空去对角巷换一根魔杖了，如果临时换魔杖又需要磨合，你能接受吗？”  
海伦咬了一大口蛋糕，思索着，这一根都磨合的如此痛苦了，勉强一下，下学期再换也行吧。   
于是她摇头拒绝了，院长和她说了很多巫师先贤的故事，鼓励她不要因此而气馁，其中有一个巫师在被坏脾气的魔杖折磨的十五年间，还写出了一本《特殊魔杖训诫指南》呢（当然这个故事没有让海伦觉得好一点）。谈话结束后，弗立维教授让海伦把刚才他写的这张便笺送到校长办公室。

走在回休息室的路上，海伦忍不住掏出魔杖，一边抚摸着它一边和它说话——既然魔杖有自己的性格，那它或许能听懂自己说的话呢？说话也可以是磨合的一部分。  
“既然教授说你是性格不好，又没有攻击性的魔杖，那么你一定是一根胆小又爱耍脾气的魔杖了。”  
“我不知道你和你的上一个主人经历了什么。呃，也许你在为他或者她的离去而悲伤。不要紧啊，我也会好好对你的。”  
“听着，下次魔咒课我们俩好好合作。我会用世界上最贵的抛光剂把你护理得漂漂亮亮的——哎哟！”  
海伦顾着说话，也没有看路，不过真的很奇怪，空旷的走廊上怎么会多出第二个不看路的人撞到她的鼻子呢？  
“海伦，你怎么神神叨叨的？”弗雷德的声音在一旁响起。  
海伦揉着今天第二次受伤的鼻子，抬头看见乔治——他也正面无表情地低头看着她。  
“你在和你的魔杖说话吗？”弗雷德感兴趣地问。  
“是啊……弗立维教授说它是一根有性格的魔杖。”  
“事实上，没有什么证据表明说话能增强你和魔杖的默契程度。”乔治抱着胳膊无情地插话，“只有练习。”  
“长时间的练习。”弗雷德说，“只要功夫深，巨怪的棒槌都能变成你的魔杖。”  
海伦对这句话持保留态度。  
“你们这次要去哪？”  
弗雷德放低了声音：“禁林，要一起吗？”  
“什么？邓布利多说过，学生不能——”  
“我们早就去过无数回了。”乔治今天没有笑，看他的表情好像被谁打了一拳似的不爽。  
弗雷德一拍脑袋，“对了，既然你的魔杖在课堂上不太起作用，那么可能到真实的环境里——可能被逼着，就突然会了呢。”  
“去禁林练习？”海伦瞪大了眼睛。  
“对，果然是聪明的拉文克劳。”  
海伦可不领情。  
“我听说格兰芬多总是爱冒险，违反纪律，果然是真的。”  
乔治在一旁哼哼道，“不要这么不以为然，冒险家总是能发现更多普通人发现不了的惊喜。”  
“比如？”  
“比如独角兽啊。上回我们发现了一只独角兽，但只是一个屁股，它很胆小——噢，那流光溢彩的屁股。”  
海伦愣住了。  
确实，她对独角兽非常好奇。拉文克劳的学生们好像都很喜欢这种象征着独一无二的，美好而神秘的动物。她甚至知道学院里有个独角兽学究俱乐部，可是他们没有一个人敢像韦斯莱双胞胎一样去禁林里寻找独角兽。  
“真的？”海伦有点动摇了。  
“也保不齐会有一些麻烦的生物，但是我们完全可以用魔法解决它们——好啦，我可听见费尔奇往这来了，乔治，我们快走！”弗雷德往转角看了看，招呼乔治一同溜进看不见的阴影里去了。

“等等我！”五分钟后，海伦气喘吁吁地穿过寂静的猎场追上他们。茂盛的草地植物轻轻略过她的裙摆，十月的夜晚凉爽宜人，月光静静流泻在他们的道路上。远处的沼泽里还有零散的几声蛙鸣，树上的夜枭发出“咕咕”的叫声。  
“这是猎场看守海格的小屋。”弗雷德指了指不远处一间用石头垒起来的房子，暖暖的灯光透出窗户，里面还有人在活动。  
“快走，他养了只特别胆小的猎犬，但是犬吠会带来麻烦的。”  
进入禁林的路没有特别平整，海伦回头看了一眼灯火通明的城堡，又转回去看着黑漆漆的森林，心里有点发怵——噢，不过他们俩都来过好多回了，应该没事！  
这么一想，她往前小跑了几步，挤进他们中间。  
“海伦，你害怕了？”弗雷德笑得很可恶，就好像他的目的已经达成了一样。  
海伦抓紧了她的魔杖，装出难以置信的样子：“你说什么？”  
“如果你害怕的话，可以抓着我和弗雷德的衣角。”今晚话很少的乔治主动和海伦搭话了。  
海伦小心地捏着弗雷德的衣角，一边用魔杖照亮前面的路。他们已经在禁林里走了好一阵了，可能是林子不够深的缘故，独角兽不会出现在人们很容易去到的地方——  
“看到那些红色的亮点了吗？”乔治跟在她身后，“吸血蝙蝠。”  
“什么？”海伦紧张的舌头都打结了，课本上并没有说过怎么解决吸血蝙蝠呀！  
“把魔杖的亮光熄灭了，然后施一个混淆咒——初级的就可以。”  
海伦马上照做，然后和乔治一起念了混淆咒，那些红点确实没有发现他们。  
“弗雷德，你确定是这个方向吗？”乔治说，“我觉得走的比上次还久了。”  
弗雷德正饶有兴趣地借着月色观察一株会跳舞的菌类植物，“就是一直往里走，应该不会出错。”

“呃……”海伦抬手在空气里抓了一下，“你们上次来也要穿过这些蜘蛛蛋吗？”  
弗雷德突然不说话了。他们又往前走了一小段路，海伦觉得自己的眼睛好像出了问题，眼前的路都变白了，不是月光，而是白的有些诡异，连树的根部都变白了……  
“我们不应该走这条路的。”乔治慢吞吞地说，“你们说这是什么？”  
“蛛丝。”海伦回答得很快，她不仅有了答案，还有了一种强烈的、不好的预感。  
她用力扯了扯弗雷德的衣角。  
“弗雷德，我们往回走。马上。”  
弗雷德很听话地转过身来，眼睛却一下子瞪大了——  
海伦顺着他看的方向也转过身去，看到乔治的脑袋后面，有一只书包那么大的蜘蛛正慢慢地顺着蛛丝倒吊下来，老天呀，它的蛛丝有风筝线那么粗了……  
乔治不明所以地看着他们两个，那一瞬间海伦没有想那么多，她抽出魔杖指着那只蜘蛛：“统统石化！”  
“砰”的一声。蜘蛛闷闷地砸在地上，乔治吓了一跳，抓住海伦的手腕带着她往原路上跑。而周围的那些大大小小的蜘蛛蛋，都好像听到了什么消息似的，在里面不约而同地骚动起来，发出“咯吱咯吱”的响声。  
“见鬼啊。”弗雷德追上来，“这绝对不是上次那条路了！”  
海伦终于忍不住尖叫起来：“你现在说已经太晚啦！”  
她回头一看，没有蜘蛛追上来，但是蜘蛛蛋里的响动依然在继续，甚至频率越来越高了……  
“那是什么？”海伦突然发现刚刚那只蜘蛛栖息的树枝上，悬挂着一个在蠕动的，一个抱枕这么大的东西。  
双胞胎顺着她的视线看过去。  
“噢，搞不好是它的孩子吧。”弗雷德幽幽地说。  
“不可能！它的孩子都在蜘蛛蛋里！”海伦环顾四周，“我得把它弄下来看一看。”  
乔治难以置信地看着她：“如果是什么狼人崽子怎么办？”  
“这是你说的话吗？乔治格兰芬多韦斯莱？”海伦尖牙利嘴地反驳道，“这一看就不是狼人崽子，这个东西好像毛很多的样子。”  
乔治马上举手投降，“我们马上把它弄下来瞧瞧——让我想想有什么办法！”  
“对我施个粘粘咒。”海伦突然想起了什么，她抬起脚冲着乔治说，“快点！”  
是这个咒语了！双胞胎在一年级时，总喜欢给人施这个咒语，中咒的学生鞋底会像粘在地板上了一样非常难行走。  
乔治毫不犹豫地举起魔杖，念了那个咒语。弗雷德在一旁说，要控制好咒语的力度不然行动会不便。  
海伦抬脚走了两步，脚底好像沾了胶水一样，她突然有一种会成功的预感，一步一步挪过去，走上了树干。  
“海伦，你行吗？要不要换我来！”乔治已经准备给自己施一个了，海伦在树上轻声阻止了他。  
“不！不要，这棵树已经被蛀空了，非常脆弱，我来就好。你们两个，在下面准备接住这个东西。”  
一阵风吹来，一股和昆虫有关的，不好闻的味道钻进海伦的鼻子里。月光被枝叶剪成碎片撒了一地，海伦从来没有过这样的体验，哪怕是在麻瓜世界，她也没有爬过树。  
这个东西挂在有些高的地方，海伦像一个太空宇航员一样横着走了上去，终于——她要够到这个东西了，海伦心里确实有一些迟疑，如果这个东西摸起来像一个蜘蛛呢？如果这个东西在里头咬了她一口呢？但是心里的另一个声音告诉她，这个东西不至于这么危险。  
“还好吗？海伦？”海伦已经分不清树下是弗雷德还乔治在说话了。  
她用双手捧住了那个东西——是有温度的，软软的，甚至有点轻！不过蛛丝非常有韧性，不能轻易扯断，海伦试着拉了一下，结果树枝都被她拉动了。  
海伦掏出魔杖，施了一个她在书里看到的家务咒语——裁剪咒，轻松地将蛛丝斩断了！她舒了口气，捧着那一团东西想要和弗雷德他们报个平安，就在这时她看到树杈之间的空洞里，还有几只晶亮的眼睛盯着她……  
这几只眼睛已经感受到了她的注视，它伸出了黑色的、长长的腿准备过来了——  
“乔治！快点清除这个咒语！”海伦又一次尖叫起来，下一秒，她脚底的粘性瞬间消失了，她从树上跌了下去。  
“噢！”乔治闷哼了一声，海伦抱着蛛丝团跌在他怀里了。  
“老天，海伦，你可真重——”  
“快跑！”她可没心思和乔治斗嘴了，从掉在他怀里的那一刻起，她就疯狂地拍着他的肩膀催促着。  
弗雷德在他们身后放了几个石化咒，海伦的脚已经没有力气跑了，只能增加乔治的负重了——  
也不知道跑了多久，身后本来追来的三只大蜘蛛都不见踪影了，海伦能看到禁林的边缘和模糊的一点儿城堡时，她终于松了口气。  
三个人在禁林入口处的一块巨石边停下来，两个男孩子都大口喘着气。  
“这是不是比我们前几次的经历都要刺激？”弗雷德抚摸着自己的胸口，惊魂未定地说。  
“是吧——我们能看看这里面究竟是什么吗？”乔治指了指海伦怀里的那个玩意。  
“你们前几次都没有遇到蜘蛛吗？”海伦冷漠地说：“怪不得来这么多次。”  
这个团被蜘蛛丝缠得很紧，蛛丝粘性又强，沾了海伦一手黏糊糊的、恶心的蛛丝，海伦费了点劲才撕开它。月光下，一只银色的小动物躺在海伦臂弯里浅浅地呼吸着。  
“梅林啊。”弗雷德吃惊地看着它。  
的确，它银白色的绒毛在月光下还散发出淡淡的彩色光晕。海伦把蛛丝全部扯掉了，小兽微微睁开了眼，发出了虚弱的嘤咛声。  
“天啊。”海伦的眼泪一下子掉下来了，“乔治，快帮帮我，我手脏了——”  
乔治手忙脚乱地用手背擦了擦海伦的脸颊。然后他蹲下来，抚摸着小兽小小的、钝钝的角，惊叹道：“居然是一只独角兽的幼崽。”  
“它受伤了，我们要把它交给教授。”海伦已经不在乎这是不是违反霍格沃茨的校纪了，她抱着小独角兽站起来，坚定地向霍格沃茨的猎场走去，两个男孩当然也是这么想的。  
而远处，猎场小屋门口的灯已经点亮了。海格站在门口，似乎一早就在等他们似的。  
“再晚一点我就要去禁林里找你们去了。”巨人不满地说着，目光落到海伦身上，“你们今天怎么还多带了一个学生去禁林？”  
“晚上好，海格。”弗雷德轻松地打了个招呼，“我们只是吃了饭在这附近闲逛，顺路就——”  
“得了吧，把这个借口说给麦格教授吧。”海格叉着腰气呼呼的，接着他从门口取下那盏灯，带着他们往城堡走去。  
“海格，这只小独角兽受伤了！”海伦小跑着跟上海格的步伐。  
“你是海伦 格林吧？你朋友今晚一直在找你。”海格粗声粗气地说着，低头检查了一下小兽身上的伤口：“这是某种划伤，似乎没有中毒的迹象。”  
麦格教授和特洛伊在城堡的入口处站着等他们，教授嘴唇紧紧地抿着，海伦有些发怵。  
“海伦——噢！”特洛伊被吓了一跳的样子，盯着海伦的脸，海伦疑惑地看了一眼乔治，结果她也被乔治吓了一跳。  
“乔治，你的鼻子怎么了？”  
乔治的脸一下子涨得通红，都快和他的红头发一个颜色了。  
“噢，他流鼻血了。”弗雷德幸灾乐祸地说。  
海伦想起乔治帮自己擦过眼泪，大概是这个时候不小心把血擦到自己脸上的吧。  
“不要担心，特洛伊。”海伦解释道：“我没有受伤，是乔治。——我很抱歉，教授。”转向教授的时候，她声音明显低了。  
“开学的时候校长就说过，不准进入禁林。”教授的声音都有些发抖，“如果你们遇害了呢？格兰芬多扣二十分，拉文克劳扣十分！”  
海伦低下头不说话了。  
“教授，海伦救了一只独角兽。”乔治说，“海伦很勇敢。”  
“只是你们运气好罢了！格林小姐，以后不要再跟着他们进禁林了，那很危险！”麦格教授怒气冲冲地扫了一眼那只小兽，“你冒险救了独角兽，事实上独角兽因为偷猎，这些年已经非常少见了——我承认这很难得，拉文克劳加十分。”  
“教授，那我们呢？”弗雷德说，“我们协助了她……”  
“没门！下次可不只是扣分这么简单了。海格，你先回去吧，孩子们交给我就行。”

他们一行人终于走进了城堡，麦格教授让乔治先去医务室看看鼻子，弗雷德也跟去了。乔治趁着麦格教授不注意的时候，点了点海伦的肩膀，给她做了个“你真棒”的口型，海伦把头撇到一边没理他。  
接着就是去凯特尔伯恩教授那里，他是神奇动物保护课的老师。双胞胎走后，特洛伊惊奇地看着海格怀里的小家伙，在麦格教授身后露出了一个激动万分的笑。  
“真没想到我二年级的时候就见到了独角兽！”特洛伊说，“它太可爱了！”  
确实，这只小家伙吃的胖嘟嘟的，绒毛都没有褪去，女生们对它毫无抵抗力。  
凯特尔伯恩教授把小兽放进温箱里，他说只要调出一些药剂给它就能痊愈了，让她们不要担心。并且过段时间，就会带他回禁林去找到自己的妈妈。  
海伦总算松了一口气，回休息室的路上，她说起了另一件值得高兴的事。  
“特洛伊，刚刚在禁林里，情况有些紧急，我施了一个石化咒和一个裁剪咒语，它成功了！”  
“为你高兴，海伦。”特洛伊敲了敲休息室的门环，“所以不要气馁，你也不是你说的那种‘哑炮’！”  
海伦欣喜地点了点头，转过去准备好和特洛伊一起回答门环的问题了。


	7. 鼻血牛轧糖

接下来的一个星期里，整个拉文克劳的人都知道了海伦从禁林里救出一只独角兽这件事。独角兽学究俱乐部的人听到这个消息简直疯了一样，几个人一有空就去凯特尔伯恩教授的办公室里去看那只小兽，后来教授不胜其烦，规定他们只能在周末的时候来看两个小时。  
“海伦，我和玛丽埃塔刚刚从教授那回来。” 秋的脸都因为兴奋变得红扑扑的，“小兽已经恢复得不错了，教授说下下周就可以把它送回禁林去了——噢，太可爱了。”  
“所以你，和弗雷德韦斯莱，和乔治韦斯莱？”玛丽埃塔的表情让海伦有点儿不快，她的鼻子皱着，好像闻到了什么难闻的味道似的。  
“当然，怎么了？”海伦拿羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，她正在午餐后的间隙里补自己的魔法史作业。  
“格兰芬多！”玛丽埃塔瞟了一眼隔壁学院的餐桌，嫌恶地说：“鲁莽，爱冒险，总是做出格的事情！你和他们在一起太危险了！何况这两兄弟的名声——”  
“噢，玛丽。”秋为难地说，“没有这么坏。至少我们看到了独角兽不是吗？”  
海伦感激地看了一眼秋。  
“没有他们，我都找不到去禁林的路。”  
“但是——”  
“玛丽，别说啦。”海伦被这位一年级的小妹妹说得有点心塞，但是她没有特别放在心上，比起玛丽埃塔的话，还是作业比较让人头疼。  
她们从礼堂走出来的时候，双胞胎正站在门厅外面，好像在等谁似的。  
“海伦！”  
乔治叫住她。秋向他们颔首打了个招呼，玛丽埃塔则假装看不见，两个学妹匆匆赶去上课了。  
“周六要不要一起去霍格莫德？”弗雷德说。  
海伦听说过霍格莫德，只有高年级的学生才能去的魔法村庄。  
“你们又有什么违反校规的新主意了？”海伦这次不打算上钩。  
“别这么死板嘛。”弗雷德说，“我们之前也去过一次了，很有趣——”  
“非常有趣。”乔治搭腔说。  
“我们知道很多条从学校去那里的密道。”  
海伦还是很坚决。  
“没门。除非霍格莫德也有一只受伤的神奇动物被我抱回来，不然拉文克劳的宝石就都被我扣完了。”  
事实上，是因为霍格莫德对她来说，没有禁林这么有吸引力罢了，毕竟她明年就可以去了。而双胞胎，巴不得每一步都走在红线上，好像犯规等于乐趣一样。  
弗雷德和乔治见海伦这次是铁了心不会和他们一起去，只好一副没劲的样子和她道别了。

周六的晚上，海伦都快忘了这件事的时候，她遇到了满载而归的韦斯莱兄弟俩。  
彼时她刚从图书馆出来，经过上次在禁林的经历，她基本已经放弃了对自己魔杖的研究，大概在危急关头，她就会突然恢复正常的吧。最新吸引她的，是和预言学有关的东西。  
走到公共走廊时，她看见那两个红彤彤的脑袋正凑在一起看着什么。  
她走过去，但是没和他们打招呼，就只是看着他们。  
他们两个人说了一会话才发现海伦的，弗雷德还吓了一跳。  
“我以为是教授什么的！你太会吓人了。”  
乔治笑着往嘴里丢了颗多味豆，然后往边上坐了坐，给海伦腾出了一个中间的位置。  
“过来坐，海伦。给你看看我们今天买的好东西——”  
海伦坐到他们中间，弗雷德把书包放到她腿上，热情地跟她介绍，哪些是笑话商店的小玩意，哪些是糖果店的零食，海伦好像看见了迷你的霍格沃茨列车上的小推车。  
“这么多？你们打算去卖吗？”  
“一部分是的。我们选了一些价格低又很受欢迎的东西，卖给一二年级的学生们。”  
乔治说着从包里拿出一块泡泡糖和一包轻飘飘果冻塞到海伦手里，“这是给你的。”  
海伦有点不知所措，她慌乱地指着包里的一块糖果一样的东西问：“那——这个呢？这个是什么糖？看起来——很普通。”  
“这是鼻血牛轧糖。”弗雷德拿出来给海伦看，“逃课必备。还有同系列的呕吐糖。”  
“我们打算自己改进一下，这颗糖吃了以后流出来的鼻血滴在衣服上居然洗不干净，这太恶作剧了。”乔治弱弱地说，“难怪卖这么便宜。”  
“说起这个糖，”海伦从乔治手里拿了颗多味豆，“我还没有问你，乔治，你鼻子怎么样了？”  
“噢，早就好了。”乔治闷闷地回答道。  
“但是我不记得我打到你的鼻子了啊。怎么会流鼻血呢……”海伦努力回忆了一遍，事实就是乔治这么高，她要举起手去给他一拳才能打到他，就算从树上掉下来，也完全没有碰到他的鼻子啊……  
“……”弗雷德也不说话了。  
海伦看向弗雷德，似乎想和他商量出一个答案。  
过了一小会，弗雷德摇了摇头说：“这可能是我唯一不能回答的关于乔治的问题了。”  
霍格沃茨未解之谜？  
“乔治，你必须告诉我。”  
乔治一开始很为难的样子，他看了一眼弗雷德又看了一眼海伦，挠了挠头。  
“弗雷德，捂住耳朵。”他的语气又有点想笑又很严肃认真的样子，“假装捂上也不行。”  
接着乔治勾勾手指示意海伦把头偏过去，他在她耳边说话的时候，热气哈得海伦直痒痒。而说完之后，海伦的拳头直痒痒。  
乔治说的是：  
“海伦，下次穿裙子的时候，不要在男孩子面前爬树。”  
年仅十二岁，还未经历过任何感情创伤的海伦，愤怒地把弗雷德书包和乔治送的糖扔回乔治怀里，跳起来倒退了好几步，脸涨得通红，说出了这个词。  
“混蛋！！”  
弗雷德迷茫地捂着耳朵，微微张着嘴巴看着他俩。  
海伦瞪了一眼弗雷德，恨恨地转身离开了。


	8. 和韦斯莱决裂

十一月的某个周末，拉文克劳学院的魁地奇球队终于开始新一年的球员选拔了。格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇学院早就完成了，而其他两个学院似乎不急于这个，毕竟今年的比赛在圣诞节临近时才开始，拉文克劳们因为小独角兽和月相周期有变这两件事不得不延后了选拔。罗杰戴维斯是最不满意这件事的人，用他的话说，他的扫帚已经在寝室积了厚厚的一层灰了。  
“你所等待的事终会发生的，不是吗？”特洛伊坐在扶手椅上给护膝系上带子，她也准备好参加这次的选拔了。  
“这一定是哲学书里的东西。”海伦笑着帮她把背后的扣子扣上，“但是事实就是这样。”  
两个姑娘异口同声地说：“珍惜当下，珍惜等待的每一秒。这是书本告诉我们的——”  
休息室里的其他同学听到后，都笑出了声，罗杰看起来还是一副郁闷样子。  
秋羡慕地看着他们，“明年我也想试一试。”  
“秋，飞行课感觉怎么样？”特洛伊问她。  
“太棒了。我完全飞不够——要知道，在家的时候，妈妈总是告诉我：‘你是个淑女，飞来飞去真是太粗鲁了’。简直不敢相信。”秋笑起来非常好听，她完全没注意到罗杰的表情因为她的笑声缓和了很多——“现在看来，她简直在扼杀我的魁地奇天赋！”  
“但是你还没有打过比赛吧？打了你就知道了。”罗杰把魔杖插进腿上的固定带里，从凳子上站起身来，“准备好了吗，特洛伊？”  
“好了！”特洛伊棕色的头发用发带束起来，看起来活力十足的样子，她笑着对秋说：“你知道吗，海伦是我见过最痛恨飞行的人，她第一次上飞行课居然带着麻瓜的安全帽！”  
“别揭我短。”海伦优雅地伸了个懒腰，“我以后可是你的魁地奇经纪人了。”

拉文克劳们都在看台上了，海伦看到球场那边还有几个红色队服的人，表情一下子就垮下来了。  
她当然知道双胞胎选上了，格兰芬多多了两个可恶的击球手。自从那个周六以后，她再也没有和乔治或者弗雷德说过一句话，哪怕她知道，乔治不是主动犯这个错误的——这是错误吗？它只是一个小小的意外……但是海伦还是拒绝和他们说话，好像这样就能让她忘记那件事似的。  
“格兰芬多们上午在那里训练。”佩内洛说，“你认识韦斯莱兄弟是吗？”  
“现在已经不认识了。”海伦坚决否认了。  
“好吧。他们答应在选拔完成后和我们学校打一场友谊赛呢。”  
“什么？是不是弗雷德和乔治提出来的？”海伦无奈地说：“真亏他们想得出。”   
佩内洛将手放在鼻子下“咯咯”地笑了起来，海伦过了一会才反应过来她为什么要笑。  
“好吧。”佩内洛脸上还挂着微笑，她靠在看台的栏杆上望着选拔中的同学们，“我不笑了。”  
“介意我坐在这吗？”一个身音在他们背后响起，是珀西。  
珀西还是穿着一尘不染的袍子，顶着一头打理的不错的红发，看上去好像是急匆匆赶过来的。  
“呃——今天不是格兰芬多选拔。”海伦说。  
珀西局促不安地看着海伦以及佩内洛的背影，好像在找一个合适的说辞。  
“是吗？——我的意思是，我当然知道。只是今天恰好有空。”  
“你是来看你弟弟们的吗？”佩内洛回过头来看着珀西，风吹起她微卷的头发，阳光留在她脸颊一侧的轮廓上，海伦和珀西都看呆了。  
珀西好像更慌乱了。  
“你认识我？”  
佩内洛笑着转回头去看着球场，“我和你上同一节变形术课，我比你大一届。”  
海伦憋住笑说：“噢，看来你不记得了啊。”  
“不！不！我当然记得。”珀西的脸颊上多了一抹淡淡的粉红色，“我以为你不记得我了。”  
眼看着珀西要把天聊死了，海伦提议道：“珀西，你过来看看，你觉得我朋友会更有潜力吗？”  
珀西站起来走到栏杆边上，海伦悄悄地从他们中间走开了。  
她走远了一点，笑眯眯地看了一眼他们两个，把注意力放回球员的选拔上去了。  
特洛伊和罗杰今天的表现都非常不错，同学院的另一个学生紧张得险些从扫帚上掉下去，看来这事应该是稳了。  
一只纸鹤突然出现在她周围，绕着海伦飞了好多圈，海伦用魔杖把它赶开，抬头就看到乔治在远处看着自己。彼时格兰芬多们也在看拉文克劳学院的选拔，弗雷德在扫帚上看得正高兴呢。  
乔治缓缓地飞过来，海伦脸色一变，转头沿着看台走了。而乔治骑在扫帚上，在栏杆外头追着海伦。  
“海伦，看一眼纸鹤吧。”  
“海伦，我给你递了好多次小纸条，你都没有看……”  
海伦停下步子，用魔杖变出一团火，把纸鹤烧成了灰，然后她抱起胳膊，毫不客气地说：“我不想看也不想听，你就不能让我冷静一下，忘了这件事情？”  
“已经好几个星期了。”乔治沮丧地说，“好吧，如果你不要看纸条的话，我会说出口的嘛——海伦，我向你道歉。”  
“知道了。”海伦冷冷地说，“如果你能不记得这件事那更好。”   
“当然。”乔治举起一只手，“我发誓，我完全不记得发生了什么。”  
海伦的脸绷的没有那么紧了，她缓和了一下表情。  
“也不要再邀请我参加你们违反规定的活动了。”  
“好吧，你就这么怕违反校规？”  
“我——我们学院的同学说的，格兰芬多，爱出风头，莽撞、自大又爱冒险，像你们，就总是做一些没有意义的事情。”  
乔治的表情有些冷漠了。  
“噢，这也是你的看法？这就是拉文克劳的学生吗？”  
“什么？”  
“就凭片面的一些事情就可以判断一整个学院了？这就是‘拉文克劳的智慧’吗？”  
“不许、这么、说我的学院！”海伦气得红了脸，咬牙切齿地警告乔治。  
“但是你刚才也说了格兰芬多。”他骑着扫帚飞得离海伦远了一些。  
海伦也觉得自己刚刚的话有些过分了，她心烦意乱地抚了一下头发，准备离开看台直接回休息室去了。乔治在她身后生气地说：“那么谁能做你的朋友？只有拉文克劳们吗？”  
海伦转过身去看着他。  
“自从第一天在火车上你们把我的袍子弄脏开始，我就没法把你们当成朋友。你们一直在惹麻烦、看我出丑，你们一直邀请我去做那些冒险的事情，是因为你们觉得让一个乖乖的、守规矩的学生违反规定特别有意思吗？”  
海伦也不知道为什么自己会说这么违心的话，这只是她之前的想法罢了，但是仿佛说出这些话，她一直以来的担心就能解决了……  
乔治面无表情地看着她，良久，他点了点头说：  
“说得好。”  
他抽出魔杖，指着球门边的罗杰，然后回头看了一眼海伦。  
“最后一次。格林，保护你的朋友吧。”  
海伦举起魔杖指着半空中的乔治，但是她没有说任何咒语。  
“快点，说点什么咒语吧。”乔治满不在乎地说，“就像在禁林里往我脑袋后头施的那个石化咒一样。不然，我就对罗杰放一个混淆咒。”  
“你为什么要这样？”海伦看了一眼栏杆那边的珀西，他完全没注意到自己的弟弟在这头和别人的不愉快，“这违反了——魁地奇——体育精神！”  
“这就是拉文克劳的学生吗？真是让人难以置信啊。”  
“乔治韦斯莱！只要你做了，我们就永远不再是朋友！”  
海伦自己也没注意到，她戳穿了自己上一句的谎言。  
乔治的表情有些悲伤，但他还是做了——  
就在他张嘴的瞬间，海伦的咒语已经发射出去打在了乔治脸上。乔治往后一仰，几乎要从扫帚上摔下去，他抓着扫帚往下跌了好一段高度，头还狠狠撞了一下看台才稳住。  
海伦探出头去看着他。  
乔治歪歪斜斜地骑在扫帚上，捂着鼻子，鲜血从他的指缝里流出来——其他格兰芬多的队员们纷纷飞过去围在他周围，没有人注意到看台上的海伦。  
乔治被簇拥着降落在草坪上，他抬头看到了海伦，但是很快把视线移开去了。  
她死死咬着嘴唇不让自己再掉下眼泪来。她已经够软弱了，软弱到失去了朋友。  
下一秒，她收回魔杖，头也不回地离开了看台。


	9. 所谓傲慢的代价

“亲爱的爸爸、妈妈：  
海伦正在霍格沃茨的猫头鹰棚给你们写信，希望你们一切都好，圣诞节从家里带来的糖果都还没吃完，分给了同学们，他们没有吃过麻瓜的糖果，都觉得很新鲜。  
但是，我还是想向你们道歉，圣诞节回家的时候忍不住提了换魔杖的事，事实上，教授说它是一根有故事、有性格的魔杖，这段时间，我和它磨合得不错。所以我在想，这事儿还不急。等我暑假回来的时候，帮全社区的邻居们修剪草坪，送牛奶，自己攒一笔换魔杖的钱，那真的再好不过了。不用担心我，我在霍格沃茨过得很充实。  
爱你们，  
海伦”

海伦登上高高的猫头鹰棚，寻找着属于自己的来信。霍格沃茨的猫头鹰都会把信放到沾满羽毛的大箱子里。外头冰天雪地的，还好爬了这么高的楼，累出了一身汗，海伦呵着白气，找到了爸妈的回信，她坐在台阶上撕开信封。  
“孩子……谢谢你的理解，事实上一切都在好转……”海伦托着腮巴巴地看着妈妈的字迹，她好像知道妈妈所说的一切都是安慰罢了……或许，她应该老老实实地读公立学校，然后自己打工赚大学的学费——至少公立学校不需要买魔杖，坩埚和新长袍。  
“太冷了这里……”海伦嘟囔着，裹紧了自己的外套。  
“我告诉过你，这一家是最便宜的，相信我吧。”塔楼下面传来说话的声音，这种天气还有别人来取信么？  
她听了一会，不安地站起来，想找个地方藏身。  
楼下还传来了双胞胎的声音。  
“多谢了，安吉丽娜。”双胞胎中的一个愉快地说，“你真是我们开启事业的金钥匙啊。”  
“别吹捧我了，以后在我进球的时候多为我喝彩几声就是对我最大的支持了。”  
“听你说的击球手好像很闲的样子，好像我们在球门前边喝咖啡、看报纸，一边守门似的。”另一个说道。  
三个人吃吃地笑着，一路打趣着走上来，海伦看着窄窄的楼梯，准备低头快步走下去——  
“哎哟！”  
结果就是海伦踩在结冰的楼梯上，悲惨地滑下了楼梯，摔倒在他们三个人面前。  
“海伦，你还好吧？”一双手把自己从冰冷的地面上搀起来，海伦狼狈地低着头，任由弗雷德把自己扶到台阶上坐着。  
是弗雷德，乔治和安吉丽娜。安吉丽娜和他们两个是一个球队的，也和海伦同班上过很多节课。不过他们三个应该是都入选球队之后才熟络起来的。  
安吉丽娜拍了拍海伦的衣摆，用魔杖指着那儿说道：“清理一新！”  
“噢，这就好了！”弗雷德笑着拍拍手，“海伦，我们低价进购了一批鼻血牛轧糖，准备作为改动的实验用品。”  
“噢……”海伦努力想装出兴奋的样子，“是吗？听起来不错。”可是事实上，即使没有那天在球场发生的事情，她也不会很高兴吧，不会像安吉丽娜那样给他们提意见，想办法，可能拉文克劳擅长泼冷水。  
她挤出一个自然的微笑看着弗雷德和安吉丽娜——乔治站在安吉丽娜身后一言不发。  
“我得去校医务室，我……摔得不轻。”乔治的安静弄得她很心虚，于是海伦找了个借口告别了他们，向城堡走去。

周六的下午城堡里静悄悄的。窗外的雪又下大了，停下步子都能听到窗外“簌簌”的雪落的声音。海伦推开二楼盥洗室的门，绕开了故障牌，找了个最里面的隔间，把自己锁在了里面。  
这个盥洗室上个礼拜开始水管就坏了，校工也没有来修。所以根本不用担心有人进来。  
海伦坐在盖上的马桶上，捏着信纸继续思考刚刚的问题。  
那么——离开霍格沃茨怎么样？在这里，她好像连朋友都留不住了。  
也不是。心里的另一个声音说，特洛伊，罗杰，佩内洛和秋，这些都是她的朋友。只是有些人志不同道不合罢了……  
但是从这里毕业，她能做什么呢？她悲哀地抬头看着隔间的门板，就连爸爸也放弃了魔法。  
可是魔法真的很有趣。霍格沃茨的一切都很有趣……心里的另一个声音又在说服自己了。  
可是有些东西好像注定就不属于自己——就像她没有一根属于自己的魔杖，就意味着她没法融入这里……  
她从包里拿出一张新的信纸，把自己的想法写在上面，以作为回信。

“这里绝对没有人。”  
“伙计，这个主意真不错。”  
这时，又有两个人推开了门，噢，又是韦斯莱双胞胎。  
海伦本来都思考得要睡着了，她迷茫地抬起头，听着外面的动静。  
“咳、咳咳。”不知道是弗雷德还是乔治，好像为了试探里面有没有人，于是站在门口清了清嗓子。  
海伦捂住嘴巴，不让自己发出声音来。毕竟他们两个可能是来拆包裹的，一会就走了吧。  
她已经不想再和乔治打照面了。不管是出于愧疚还是别的逃避情绪。  
“快点，看看说明书。”这个兴奋的声音应该是弗雷德。  
“好。……扔进水里，它就会产生非常棒的爆炸效果，本品仍然在研发中，欢迎来信提出意见……”乔治传来了好像在翻动什么纸的声音。  
“水——随便扔在哪个马桶里就好了。”弗雷德说，“噢……这附近暂时还没有人来，绝佳的时机。”  
海伦疑惑地转着眼珠子，这两个人又要密谋些什么？爆炸？她默默地拿起手放在耳朵旁边。  
接着，她听见双胞胎拉开了隔壁的隔壁的隔间的门，把什么东西扔到了马桶里，她赶紧扔掉信纸捂上了耳朵。  
可是过了五秒，六秒，十秒，都没有动静，海伦松开一点点手指想听听动静，却感觉自己坐着的这个马桶在抖动——里面好像有什么东西想拼命出来——  
就在那一瞬间，海伦从马桶上跳起来蹲在隔间的角落里紧紧地抱着头，马桶发出一声巨响，“砰”地炸成了碎片，海伦在废墟和烟灰里尖叫起来。

这显然把双胞胎也吓了一跳，他们匆匆跑过来，打不开隔间的门，弗雷德只有用“阿拉霍洞开”把隔间的锁给开开了（“梅林啊，我真没想到自己会用开锁咒去开女厕所的门！”），然后两个人把海伦拖了出来，惊讶无比地看着她。  
“你们、到底、在干什么？！”海伦的心脏还在剧烈地跳动，她甚至觉得耳朵都有点不好使了，只能努力捂住胸口，让自己尽快冷静下来。  
“抱歉……我们不知道你在这里。”弗雷德用魔杖清理了她袍子上的水渍和灰尘，悻悻地笑了。  
“你不是说你去医务室了嘛。”乔治在她身边蹲下来，两只手无奈地抓着魔杖，嘟囔着。  
海伦觉得重点显然不是她去医务室了的这个谎言。  
三个人对着还在漏水的、已经炸的四分五裂的马桶楞了一会，直到费尔奇先生拖着自己的跛脚推开了盥洗室的门，看到双胞胎在里面，他气的头顶都红了。  
“又是你们两个！你们怎么敢进女生盥洗室！给我出来！”  
他们两个人这次居然是低着头站起来的。乔治还弯腰扶了一把海伦。  
“都给我出来！看看你们干了什么好事！”费尔奇先生把故障牌重新放到盥洗室的门外，气得叫嚷了好一阵。  
“你们自己去院长办公室！麦格教授会把你们赶出霍格沃茨的！——之后……”  
“老地方。”弗雷德叹了口气说。  
“老时间。”乔治抬眼偷瞄了费尔奇一眼，马上假装乖顺地低下头去了。  
“三小时禁闭！”费尔奇恶狠狠地看着他们，接着又转向海伦，“至于你呢，你有没有受伤？”  
“费尔奇先生！”海伦解释道，“他们不是故意要吓唬我的，他们不知道我在这里。”  
“说给麦格教授听吧。”他不客气地抄起旧拖把，“如果你受伤了，就去校医院！好了——都让开，别给我添乱了！”


	10. 未寄出的信

“海伦，”乔治愧疚地走在她身边，“我们把你送到医务室再去麦格教授那儿。”  
“……不需要了。”海伦被马桶爆炸的碎片砸到了几处，加上在塔楼摔的那一跤，肌肉有很多处酸痛，但是没有到不能走路的地步。  
“是买牛轧糖的店家送了一个深水炸弹，我们真不知道它居然会在下水道里乱窜。”弗雷德已经没有刚刚那么愧疚了，他笑嘻嘻地和海伦解释起来，“不过我们一定会写信去投诉的。”  
“好吧。”海伦干巴巴地说，“都怪我没有发出声音，让你们知道我也在。”  
“说来也是啊，海伦，你为什么不在盥洗室里和我们打个招呼呢？”弗雷德不满地说，“你已经很久，很久，很久没有和我们说话了。你该不会把我们忘了吧？”  
海伦有一种被噎住的感觉……  
“忘了？我的记性没有这么差！”   
“上次乔治在球场上被风撞了一下，居然撞出了猪鼻子！那时你都不在，啊呀呀。”弗雷德坏笑着看了一眼乔治，乔治在一旁一直没有说话。  
“噢——那个猪鼻子吗？”海伦小心翼翼地看着弗雷德说，“那是我给他变的。”  
弗雷德愣了一下，捧着肚子大笑起来。  
“够了——弗雷德，你别笑了。”乔治皱着眉头终于开口了。  
“噗——”海伦也忍不住笑了，但她迅速把它伪装成一声咳嗽——  
“好了，我到校医室了，你们该走了。”

庞弗雷夫人对双胞胎也很是印象深刻，因为他们已经给她增加了很多工作量了。她把跌打损伤的魔药递给海伦，一边不满地发着牢骚。  
“他们会被开除吗？”海伦只是希望庞弗雷夫人听到这个问句心情会好一点。  
“没有人会因为炸了一只马桶被开除的，我的孩子。”庞弗雷夫人总算露出了一点微笑，海伦也对她报以微笑。

双胞胎把晚饭给海伦带到了医务室里，庞弗雷夫人很不高兴，把他们三个赶到医务室的台阶上去了。  
于是弗雷德和乔治又一左一右地坐在海伦身边，三个人把吃的都放在台阶上（庞弗雷夫人看见了可能会更生气），一边聊着天一边吃他们的晚饭。  
“教授给我们妈妈写信了。”弗雷德为难地说，“她以为这样能管住我们？”  
“得了吧。”海伦喝了一口果汁，讽刺地说道，“谁不想要省心的学生？”  
“对了，海伦。”乔治小心地从口袋里拿出一小张羊皮纸，“这个是你的吧？我在盥洗室那儿捡到的。”  
海伦腾出一只手接过去看了一眼，是她下午时准备写的信，只不过被炸了一下给忘在脑后了。  
“你要离开霍格沃茨？”乔治试探着问道，“对不起——我看到了信上的内容。”  
“我也看到了。”弗雷德没心没肺地补充道。  
“因为我们？”乔治的脸又红了，不过看起来他心里是挺不好受的，但是他不好受，海伦就好受多了。  
海伦看着乔治，努力憋住笑，绷着脸说：“是啊。——噢，也不全是。”  
“我说嘛，肯定是你的错。”弗雷德开始吃一份蓝莓布丁了，乔治却什么都吃不下的样子。  
“好吧，好吧。”海伦心软了，她只好改变了说法，“主要还是魔杖的事儿。在麻瓜世界里，如果上公立学校，就不需要霍格沃茨这么大的花销。”  
“所以呢？”乔治很认真地看着她。  
“所以我可能更适合那样的学校。况且，从霍格沃茨毕业以后我也不知道能做什么。”  
“不要这么想，海伦。”弗雷德正把软糖抛在空中接着玩，“其实我和乔治有四个兄弟，一个妹妹，即使是这样，爸妈还是在努力供我们上学。”  
“明年和后年，我们的弟弟罗恩、还有妹妹金妮也都要来霍格沃茨了，”乔治说，“爸爸的工资没有那么高——但是只要一家人在一起很快乐，就够了。”  
“我都不知道你们有这么多兄弟姐妹。”海伦惊讶地看着他俩。  
“到时候你就都见到了。”乔治笑了一下，“如果你家里有七个孩子要读书，最好的办法就是弟弟穿哥哥的旧袍子，用哥哥的旧魔杖和旧课本。”  
“这样能省一大笔钱。”弗雷德说，“不过我和乔治的魔杖是新买的，因为比尔的我们用着不顺手。”  
海伦咬了咬嘴唇，放下了手里的面包，“噢，其实我的魔杖也是别人的。”  
“我早猜到了。”乔治挑了挑眉毛，“但我觉得你在全新的袍子和魔杖之间，不应该选择前者。”  
海伦有点吃惊地看着乔治——好吧，这是她没有想到的。  
“不要你管。”她嘟着嘴，“我就喜欢新袍子。”  
接着，双胞胎还七嘴八舌地和她说了他们两个已毕业的哥哥（比尔和查理）的工作。比尔为古灵阁工作，而查理去了罗马尼亚研究龙。还有珀西，珀西一直想去魔法部工作，巫师有很多种职业的选择，因此海伦不要担心这些。  
弗雷德还问她从公立学校毕业能做什么，是会计吗？海伦惊讶于他居然知道会计这个词，结果他说是他们家的一个远房亲戚，唯一一个生活在麻瓜世界的人，就是一名会计。

台阶上的茶话会持续了一个多小时，他们一直聊到走廊里的灯都亮了才准备起身离开。  
“我只是勉强——原谅你了，乔治。”海伦假装还在生气的样子，“但是费尔奇先生可不会原谅你们的。”  
乔治的话又多了起来。他飞快地从海伦口袋里抽出那张未写完的信，捏在手心里举得高高的，眼睛里映着烛火的亮光。  
“那么这封信呢？是不是不会寄出去了？”  
“噢——也许吧。”海伦无辜地眨着眼睛，但是还是没绷住，下一秒笑了出来——“好吧！不会寄了。”  
弗雷德一把从乔治手里夺过去，笑道：“不给你反悔的机会，海伦。我们一定要把它冲到马桶里去。”  
海伦站在和他们分别的路口，准备走上拉文克劳塔楼的楼梯，她迷惑地看着弗雷德：“什么？把马桶弄堵了，你们俩就等着再被关一次禁闭吧！”


	11. 又见独角兽

海伦开始习惯有韦斯莱兄弟这样的朋友了，不得不说一个拉文克劳接受自己有一对捣蛋鬼朋友的时间花费的比一个格兰芬多要长得多。海伦用了将近两个学期才和韦斯莱双胞胎达成表面的和解——以后会发生什么，谁又知道呢？  
还有一件值得一提的事，就在他们关完禁闭后的第二个早上，格兰芬多的餐桌上收到了来自韦斯莱夫人的吼叫信，真是震耳欲聋又漫长的五分钟啊……韦斯莱夫人就他们炸了学校马桶这件事威胁他们如果再这样，暑假就不要回家了。期间乔治试了用牛奶把信浇灭、用麦片把信的嘴巴堵上等方法，导致吼叫信第二次爆炸了，食物的残渣溅了他们一身，海伦躲在自己的牛奶壶后面笑得肚子都疼了。  
但是凭着弗雷德和乔治的脸皮和记性，这件事并没有对他们造成特别大的影响，他们真正心烦的是深水炸弹的卖家，他们写了一封反馈信足足过了一个多月才有回音（“我们想把炸弹扔进坏掉的马桶里，但是它却横冲直撞地炸了我们朋友的马桶！”），那个老板则没好气地指责他们居心不良（“你们居然在朋友上厕所的时候炸了马桶？看来你们是很不可靠的巫师了！对此我对你们说的话持怀疑态度！”），因此并没有做出任何补偿，也没有听取他们的意见，此外从他这里进货的渠道也断了。这段时间弗雷德和乔治一直策划着要给他寄一封能发射粪蛋的吼叫信。  
“你们还是把这事放一放吧。”海伦笑着跨过一段横木，她领着他们向禁林边缘走去，“下一个渠道……还会有的！”  
“知道了。”乔治郁闷地跟在她后头，“但是会发射粪蛋的吼叫信也是不错的发明。”  
“好吧。不过你们要是敢找我做第一个试用者，我会把你整个脑袋都变成猪的脑袋。”  
“噢，我们有这么恶劣吗？”弗雷德无辜又天真地说，“善良的海伦被迫发出了这么可怕的警告。”  
夏日的风带着青草的香气拂过她的脸颊，越靠近禁林，就越凉快。  
“不，我是那个坏孩子。”海伦才不和他争辩，干脆利索地结束了对话，因为她看到站在那等他们的人了——  
“凯特尔伯恩教授！”海伦小跑了几步，“我们迟到了多久？”  
“不久，格林小姐。”  
教授背着一个医治动物的药箱坐在一块山石上，和蔼地笑着。虽然海伦还没有上过保护神奇生物课，但是她已经下定决心明年要选这门。今天是教授托佩内洛给她带的话，他决定在傍晚时去禁林寻找上次的那只小独角兽，以查看它恢复和生长的状况，如果海伦乐意的话，可以一起来。  
海伦之前因为乔治那件事，直到小独角兽回到禁林都没有去看一眼，倒是同学院的同学们，都去了不下十次了。

“也许这是唯一一次我们在被允许的情况下进入禁林。”弗雷德愉快地走在教授身边，一路上问了很多关于蜘蛛的问题。而教授是个睿智而有活力的的老先生，呃，尽管他的四肢因为几年前的一场事故变得只剩下一肢半了，他自然可以用自己的假肢像正常巫师一样行走（据说还能骑飞天扫帚）。即使是弗雷德和乔治这样调皮的孩子，心里也会有一份对他的敬重。  
“教授送毛毛回禁林的时候，毛毛一直在找你。”乔治走在海伦身边，提起了那时候的事情。“我和弗雷德跟去了，不过那时候你不跟我讲话，所以没法让你知道。”  
“毛毛？”海伦疑惑地说，“这是它的名字吗？”  
“没错。教授本来想由你来起这个名字，毕竟是你把它救下来的，但是你一直没有去……所以在它回禁林之前，教授给了它这个名字。”

他们在禁林前的一块空地上停了下来，趁着天还有些光亮，眼前的一切都是墨兰色的。教授说如果在这里傻等，独角兽是不会出现的，他拿出自己制作的哨子，吹出了一个海伦从没听过的音色。  
在那之后，从树林里飞出了一群银色翅膀的喜鹊，它们围着空地飞舞了几圈，又飞进林子里消失不见了。  
“独角兽本身也是很谨慎的动物。”教授乐呵呵地拄着他魔杖做成的拐杖，望着鸟儿出现的方向。   
过了一会，一个白色又有些泛着奇异光泽的身影，从远处优雅地奔跑过来了。从模糊到清晰，海伦能看出他比去年已经长大了很多。  
小独角兽直接奔着海伦过来了。它围着海伦转了一圈，温顺地靠在她的身边。海伦蹲下来，小心地伸手抚摸着它，它的鬃毛和睫毛都是银色的，由于长大了的缘故，当然没有小时候那么肉嘟嘟的了，只是通身的线条都很优雅。  
“看看我呀，毛毛。”乔治也蹲下来看着它，“我可是抱着海伦，海伦抱着你逃出禁林的。我也是你的救命恩人。”  
毛毛一动不动，好像根本听不见。  
教授正弯腰查看毛毛的身体状况，它的后腿好像在林子里绊到了什么，有一点点发抖，它头顶的角随着年龄增长越来越漂亮了，此外并无大碍了。  
弗雷德也可怜巴巴地说，“毛毛，你也看看我呀，我是你救命恩人的救命恩人的哥哥，没有我，就没有你的救命恩人的救命恩人……”  
海伦笑出声来，抚摸着依然一动不动的毛毛，“得了吧，弗雷德。”  
“独角兽非常有灵性。”教授从药箱里拿出一瓶药剂来拧开，“它一直都记得你，海伦。不过独角兽的血是上好的药材，所以它们经常遭到偷猎和捕杀。即使是在霍格沃茨的禁林里，也无法避免。”  
“但是我们不能圈养它，是吗？”海伦看着毛毛偏着头蹭她的手心，从未见过如此温柔的动物。  
“我的孩子，在魔法界，没有什么动物是一直属于巫师的。”

后来的一段时间内，海伦一直在思索这句话的意义。但是思索到最后、翻了很多本书之后，她确定了一件事，那就是她对神奇生物的兴趣没有对魔药的兴趣那么强。他们在期末的时候收到了三年级的选课单，海伦选了自己一直想选的占卜课和保护神奇生物课，还有一件值得期待的事就是，三年级的学生允许在周末访问霍格莫德村，她终于不用听双胞胎绘声绘色地描述那里有多好玩、然后让自己和他们一起钻密道了。

在回去的列车上，弗雷德和乔治把剩下的泡泡糖吹满了整个车厢，并且保证了不会有蟾蜍从里面跳出来。  
安吉丽娜、海伦和特洛伊听着他们讲那些有趣的故事，咯咯地笑个不停。  
“你们知道吗？乔治差点选了麻瓜研究。”  
“噢，什么？”海伦往嘴里扔了一颗夹心软糖，“要是有什么对麻瓜不懂的地方，尽管来问我就好了嘛。”  
“也许他是想研究你为什么总不跟他说话。”弗雷德笑着看着他的兄弟。  
乔治靠在窗边喝了一大口黄油啤酒，奋力辩解道，“我只是填错了而已，我已经改成占卜课了。”  
“或许你想问问水晶球为什么海伦要把你的鼻子变成猪鼻子。”安吉丽娜哈哈大笑起来。  
“嘿！各位！”隔间的门被推开了，格兰芬多学院的李乔丹把头伸进来，“就要到站了。你们准备好了吗？”  
李是双胞胎的好朋友，今年的魁地奇球赛就是他担任了解说。  
列车在站台停下了。朋友们拿着箱子，互相道着暑假快乐离开了车厢，弗雷德招呼着乔治，一边追上李乔丹的去了，海伦提着自己的箱子，等着乔治在她前面走出车厢。  
“海伦——”乔治突然想起什么似的回过头，“我和弗雷德的第一场魁地奇比赛，那天你在弗立维教授那里补课吗？”  
“哦——”海伦想了想，“事实上，我透过窗户偷看到了一点点。”  
“怎么样！？”  
“你们是最好的击球手。”海伦顿了顿，勾起嘴角，“但是比起我们学院的，还差一点儿。”  
“我们只是差一个找球手。”乔治沮丧地摸摸后脑勺，“也许明年会有的。”  
“乔治……你的嘴角。”海伦点了点自己嘴角的位置，示意乔治，他嘴角还有黄油啤酒的泡沫呢。  
乔治大咧咧地用手擦去了，和海伦一起走出了车厢。  
“你会写信给我吗？”  
海伦咽了口口水，说：“会的吧。”  
她看到爸爸在不远处朝自己招手，赶紧加快了步子向格林先生走去，也不忘回头对乔治摆摆手，  
“乔治，九月见！”


	12. 哈利·波特

谢天谢地！海伦终于在汽笛响起的前一秒登上了火车，如果不是因为她睡过了头、再加上路上堵车的话，或许不会发生这样的事情。九月的第一天开始的这么仓促，仓促到海伦的肚子一直在抗议。  
她喘着气，拖着箱子行走在列车的过道里，一边张望着哪个车厢有自己熟悉的面孔，直到她看见弗雷德和乔治从一间车厢出来——  
“乔治！弗雷德！”她朝他们跑过去，迫不及待地说，“这个夏天最高兴的事——我换新的魔杖了！”  
乔治接过她的箱子，为她打开隔间的门，笑着说，“快点，给我们看一眼。”  
“一会再说吧，你们有吃的吗？”海伦把手放在肚子上，“我今天起晚了，没来得及吃饭就从家里赶过来了。”  
李乔丹坐在里面和海伦打了招呼，他神秘兮兮地抱着一只木盒子。  
“棒棒糖？”弗雷德从桌上抓了一些递到她面前。  
“谢谢——不过不了，不管饱。”  
“我们妈妈给我们做的咸牛肉三明治怎么样？”乔治提议道。  
“真的吗？！太好了，我爱牛肉！”  
海伦开心得两眼发光，她接过包着纸的三明治，还是温热的呢。她咬了一大口，突然想起了什么。  
“乔治，那你吃什么？”  
“糖果吧。”乔治无所谓地说，“我还不饿。对了，你猜我们在隔壁车厢遇见谁了？”  
“谁？”  
弗雷德说，“哈利·波特！”  
海伦在书里看到过这个名字，但也只是有些印象罢了，她努力地回想着……“好像和黑魔法有关？”  
“没错。”弗雷德有些严肃地说，“很多年前他的父母对抗神秘人时牺牲了，但是他活了下来，他是大难不死的男孩。”  
“过了这么多年，他也来霍格沃茨上学了。”李抚摸着他怀里的盒子说道。  
“但是我们的妈妈不许我们问他当年的事情。”  
海伦把纸撕开了一点又咬下了一大口，含糊不清地说：“当然了。他可真是个可怜的孩子……懂点事吧，你们两个。”  
“好吧。说点儿别的。”弗雷德的语气兴奋起来，他接过李手里的盒子准备展示给海伦看，“李弄到了一只特别大的袋蜘蛛！想看看吗？”  
海伦跳了起来，靠在隔间的门上，坚决地说：“不想。”  
“好吧，我们可想开学带去凯特尔伯恩教授面前炫耀炫耀的。”乔治说，“真的很棒，不信……”  
乔治作势要去打开弗雷德手里的盒子，海伦毫不犹豫地拉开隔间的门闪出去了。  
她在特洛伊的隔间找到了新的位置，一边吃着乔治的三明治一边看他们玩迷你魁地奇、聊着天。  
听说克里曼教授今年不会继续任教了，因为他在参加业余魁地奇联赛的时候摔断了脖子，要去国外修养一段时间。  
“可怜的年轻人。”海伦在心里数着，今天她听到了两个悲惨的故事。

直到他们走进礼堂的时候，海伦也拒绝和双胞胎和李走得太近，她怕他们又掏出那只该死的蜘蛛来。  
他们在各自学院的餐桌前坐下，听着分院帽唱完它编的歌儿，海伦注意到乔治在她的斜后方给她使了个眼色。  
海伦看过去的时候，他把手伸出来假装蜘蛛爬行的样子，她翻了一个白眼，正准备转回去，乔治倾身过来提议道：“打个赌吧，你觉得波特会分到哪个学院？”  
海伦看了一眼台上的分院进程，反问他：“赌什么？”  
“一篇魔药课论文！”  
海伦嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子，“这对我不公平！”  
“好吧，条件你开！”  
“为对方学院的魁地奇队当一次拉拉队！”  
“成交。”乔治瞟了一眼礼堂前头，露出了狡黠的微笑：“波特一定是格兰芬多！”  
海伦想了想，“我觉得……是赫奇帕奇。”  
“哈利·波特！”  
听到麦格教授叫出这个名字，礼堂里响起了一片窃窃私语。  
“是那个哈利波特吗？”特洛伊努力将脖子抻得更长，想看清那个男孩的长相，“梅林呀，他是今年入学的！”  
“我看清了！”秋隔着桌子对海伦说，“但是看不见他额头的——算了，这不合适。”她不好意思地捂住嘴，没有说下去。  
“他会分到哪个学院？”特洛伊兴冲冲地说，“罗杰，猜猜看？”  
“大概是——”罗杰慢吞吞地说着，显然他还在犹豫。  
“格兰芬多！”罗杰还没说完，分院帽已经喊出了隔壁学院的名字，海伦都能听到弗雷德和乔治在欢呼的人群中高兴地说，“我们有波特了！我们有波特了！”  
海伦绝望地看着互相握手的波特和其他格兰芬多们，乔治转过头来做了个鬼脸，海伦气得转回去没有理睬他。


	13. 预言家海伦·格林

“每年的飞行课都会出岔子。”  
“是啊——或者说是奇才。”弗雷德托着他的水晶球在手里转啊转的，心不在焉地瞟了一眼特里劳妮教授的身影。  
乔治偷偷在桌子下面对一只冰耗子练习着什么咒语，听到后抬起头来说：“啊呀，今年哈利是为了和别人抢记忆球被麦格教授发掘成了格兰芬多最年轻的找球手，为什么一年级的海伦没有成为呢？”  
海伦不客气地说：“你还不如问问为什么每年都有你们这样的调皮蛋在飞行课上捣乱呢？”  
“但我不得不说，你救下罗杰的那一刻，英勇得像个格兰芬多！”乔治笑嘻嘻地拿起羽毛笔假装在写字，另一只手仍然在课桌下面忙活着。  
“把我的魔杖还给我！”海伦低声命令道。  
“好吧。”乔治把魔杖递过来，在海伦拿住魔杖的时候，他还非要假装自己是奥利凡德似的压着嗓子说了一句：“柳木，十一英寸长，弹性不错，内含奶油夹心，好好干，格林。”  
“得了吧，乔治。”海伦又气又好笑地抽回魔杖，乔治才笑着把手缩回去。  
海伦转回去认真地看着自己的水晶球，在很多学生眼里，特里劳妮教授像个一惊一乍的老蝙蝠（以罗杰为代表），而坐在她身后的双胞胎就更像是来课堂上休假的了。好吧，其实这门课的作业非常简单，只要有一点编故事的能力，就能把整张预言观测表写完，好像唯独海伦在很认真地对待这门课。  
“一团白色的……变成了一团灰色的……又变成了一团粉色的……”海伦很认真地在纸上唰唰地记录着。  
“让我看看，亲爱的……”教授走了过来，大大的圆形镜片后混浊的眼睛盯着海伦的笔记看了一会，“白色……灰色……粉色……”  
“噢！”海伦赶紧划掉粉色这几个字，“抱歉，教授，那是窗帘的倒影——”  
“噗嗤——”她已经听到身后的乔治忍不住笑出声来了。  
教授走开后，海伦仍然认真地盯着她的水晶球。  
“海伦，我不得不告诉你，像对待变形术一样对待占卜课是行不通的。”弗雷德悠闲地靠在一旁看着她，“你不信的话——乔治！给她露一手。”  
乔治马上举起手来：“教授！可以过来一下吗？”  
“……我可以看见月辉和……鸟类的影子，”乔治装的那么认真，还翻动了几页书，然后用毋庸置疑地口吻说：“暗夜和飞行，需要勇气，面对未知危险的勇气！”  
特里劳妮教授的眼睛瞪得大大的，带着许多珠串的手赞赏地拍了拍乔治的肩膀，“很有天赋的年轻人，格兰芬多加五分！”  
等到教授走开了。乔治天真无辜的表情就又变成了坏笑——  
“怎么样，海伦？”  
“向你的大哥哥们学学吧——”弗雷德神秘莫测地眨了一下眼睛，接着把玩他的水晶球去了。  
海伦难以置信地看着教室角落里那个装水晶球的架子，又转回头看看在课桌下面开小差的乔治，伸手把乔治的水晶球拿了过来。  
“这不是月辉。”海伦生气地说，“也许它变换了……影子……我还能看见禁林的轮廓呢……这是禁林吧？”  
“也许吧。”乔治趴在她身后百无聊赖地摸了摸她的头发，“怎么解释呢？”  
“意外的遭遇。”海伦昂起头，“并且是不愉快的。”  
“看起来你很高兴的样子？”乔治不客气地说，“唯一的意外就是我可能会把你的头发和我的魔杖缠在一起打个结——”  
“住手！乔治！”

几个小时后，当他们又在大礼堂门口打了照面的时候，皮皮鬼正抱着一大堆去年的复活节彩蛋在他们头顶飞来飞去。  
由于人很多，大家只能挤着彼此慢慢通过，乔治和弗雷德都有五年级的学生那么高了，他俩的个子长得真是快。  
“周末快乐！”猝不及防地，皮皮鬼怀里所有的彩蛋都被他抛到了空中，这是它捉弄学生的经常方法。海伦接住了一个小小的巧克力蛋，不过她可不敢吃——  
“哦！”人群中发出一阵夹杂着惊呼的哄笑声，海伦回过头，看到乔治被恶作剧的彩蛋砸中，头发和袍子都湿透了。  
海伦哈哈大笑起来，她往回走了几步，对乔治行了个古代淑女的屈膝礼。  
“什么？皮皮鬼是你派来验证你的寓言的吗？”乔治迷茫地摸了一把滴水的头发，弗雷德正在抢救他的书包。  
“当然不是。”海伦脸上还挂着得逞的微笑：“以后请称呼我预言家海伦·格林。”  
然后她飞快地挤进人群里，和特洛伊一起走向拉文克劳的餐桌。


	14. 拉文克劳赌徒

今年的魁地奇球赛来的也太快了。至少海伦是这么认为的，她巴不得这一天她可以被巨怪抓走或者别的什么方法突然消失，但事实上，她非常不幸地、平安地度过了这一天。  
“永远不要做赌徒。”海伦很凝重地告诫拉文克劳的同学们，“永远不要和韦斯莱打赌。”  
“可是谁让你下了这么大的赌注呢？”特洛伊一针见血地指出，她正坐在扶手椅里努力憋笑，但是失败了。  
“我一心想整他。”海伦正换上有格兰芬多的狮子图案的袍子，袍子的颜色非常亮眼，是格兰芬多的红色和金色。然后她得在脸上贴上格兰芬多院徽的贴纸。  
“这太尴尬了。”玛丽埃塔面无表情地说。  
“整个年级，整个霍格沃茨，还有谁能整蛊到韦斯莱双胞胎呢？”秋笑眯眯地帮她把袍子理了理，露出那个很神奇的、会咆哮的兜帽。  
“以后放弃这种不切实际的想法吧，你不是皮皮鬼。”佩内洛咯咯笑着站起来揽着海伦的肩膀，“一起去球场吧，格兰芬多小妞儿。”

今天的比赛是格兰芬多对斯莱特林，同样这也是格兰芬多新的找球手哈利·波特初次亮相球场，所以几乎整个学校的人都来了……海伦带着佩内洛挤到了前排的位置。  
“劳驾，让一让……劳驾……”  
“嘿！珀西！”海伦兴奋地拍了拍身边男孩的肩膀，在这之前他一直向旁边看台张望着，没有注意身边呢。  
珀西慌张地回过头来，看到海伦这身装束明显吃了一惊，看到海伦身边的佩内洛，他又吃了一惊。  
“嗨！海伦——哦，早啊，佩内洛！”  
海伦无奈地看着他：“……现在已经快十一点了。”  
珀西低低地清了一下嗓子来掩饰自己的尴尬。  
“所以你现在是级长了，佩内洛？”  
佩内洛一直笑眯眯地和同级的拉文克劳同学打招呼，回过头来礼貌地回答道：“是的。”  
海伦看见珀西放在膝盖上的、局促不安的手，似乎知道了——这里可能又没有自己的位置了。  
“但是——珀西，”海伦有点好笑地说，“看看我穿的衣服！你没有觉得有什么不对劲吗？”  
珀西才反应过来似的，好像在做梦一样打量着海伦：“你这是在？——”  
“拜你的弟弟所赐。”海伦把兜帽戴到头上，“我打赌输给了乔治。”  
说罢，她叹了口气，站起身来去了自己该去的地方——栏杆边上。她兜帽上的狮子装饰迎着风咆哮着，耳边隐约响起了激励人心的魁地奇运动进行曲。  
格兰芬多的新生们也借着这次机会认识了海伦，他们站在高海伦好几排的地方，拉着一条用床单画成的横幅，上面写着“波特必胜”。他们看到海伦穿着红色的拉拉队袍子，热情邀请海伦上去和他们一起。  
“谢了——我呆在这儿就好。”海伦弱弱地转回头去看着赛场。噢，队员们终于走到赛场中央了。  
随着一声哨响，十五把扫帚拔地而起，飞上高高的空中，李·乔丹是比赛的解说，不过他经常因为不规矩地发表个人意见被教授打断。  
“真是一个漂亮的传球！……糟糕，斯莱特林把球抢去了，弗林特要得分了！——没有，球被奥利弗·伍德断了，格兰芬多的击球手干得漂亮！——格兰芬多得分了！”  
人群发出沸腾般的欢呼声，海伦头顶的兜帽也激动地咆哮着。在骑着扫帚飞来飞去的情况下她也分不清双胞胎谁是谁了，总之他们中的一个在空中用球棒指了指海伦的方向，笑着说了什么。  
海伦不得不承认魁地奇是很有魅力的运动，她伸出手为格兰芬多每一次的得分用力鼓着掌，到后来她发现自己居然是咧着嘴在笑、在欢呼的。  
“太酷了！”她看着奥利弗·伍德居然在骑着扫帚翻了个跟头拦截了对面的球，魁地奇果然是很刺激但具有观赏性的运动。  
可是过了一会，形式好像变了似的，随着斯莱特林的弗林特撞了一下哈利之后，他的扫帚好像出了什么问题，导致哈利一直在空中努力想稳住什么——他好几次差点从扫帚上掉下来！  
“怎么回事？”珀西在她身后惊呼。弗雷德和乔治努力想去稳住他，可是他们一靠近，哈利的扫帚就升高一大段距离——越来越危险了。  
观众们的目光都聚集在哈利身上了——所幸过了一会，他就恢复了正常。哈利飞快地朝地面俯冲，摔在草坪上用力捂着嘴巴。包括海伦在内的全场观众都屏住了呼吸——  
只见他干呕了几下，从嗓子里呕出了金色飞贼。  
“哇哦！”海伦发出一声惊呼，在全场观众的欢呼声里用力为这场比赛的结束鼓掌。  
“格兰芬多获胜！”  
弗雷德骑着扫帚飞到海伦上方，惊奇地打量着她：“看看这是谁啊，这是格兰芬多的吉祥物小姐？”  
海伦摘下兜帽理了理自己的头发，用一种高傲的口吻回答道：“只此一次。”  
乔治刚和伍德他们庆祝完也飞了过来，不过他飞的有点儿过头，在快要撞到观众席上的时候翻了个跟头，只能从他的扫帚上下来站到海伦身边了。  
他揉着撞到的胳膊，笑着走过来然后抬起一只手——海伦以为他要做什么恶作剧了。  
“那么，”乔治只是伸手帮海伦把脖子下面的绳结解开，脸上挂着得逞的笑容：“吉祥物小姐下午能不能赏光和击球手们去趟霍格莫德喝杯茶呢？这是对你的报答。”  
弗雷德笑着说：“这样的打赌，乔治你可以多骗海伦几次。”  
海伦正把脸上的贴纸撕下来贴在乔治胳膊上。  
听到这话，她眯起眼睛，似乎听出了不对劲：“你说什么，弗雷德？”  
“什么都没说。”弗雷德迅速闭上了嘴。  
乔治一手拿着扫帚一手拿着这身袍子，三个人随着人群走进城堡里，特洛伊迎面走上来。  
她看了一眼双胞胎，问海伦：“下午打算做点什么？”  
“不知道——和他们俩去霍格莫德逛逛吧，怎么啦？”  
她哭笑不得地说，“海伦，你得过来看看这个。”  
她带着他们三人走到霍格沃茨的荣誉展示区，指着其中一个奖杯，此时双胞胎已经准备开溜了。  
海伦看清了上面的字——詹姆·波特，格兰芬多找球手……  
“乔治·韦斯莱！”她抽出魔杖转过身去，他们俩早就跑出门厅了！  
“如果太忙的话那就下次霍格莫德见吧！”乔治笑着和弗雷德逃走了，留下海伦和特洛伊站在原地。  
所以——乔治知道哈利·波特的爸爸是格兰芬多学院的，他很有可能也是格兰芬多学院的，怪不得他在打赌的时候先说了格兰芬多！海伦懊恼地跺了一下脚——自己这个拉文克劳的脑子怎么被格兰芬多戏弄了！


	15. 禁林密语

海伦和秋一深一浅地行走在积雪的草地里，这是星期六的下午，雪刚停，天空灰蒙蒙的，空气冰凉而凌冽。  
“他是个很好的找球手。”海伦笑嘻嘻地说，“我相信他也是个好老师。”  
秋拍着衣服上沾上的一些雪花，认真地说：“真巧！迪戈里的扫帚和我的是同一款，我们就这个也聊了很多。”  
“迪戈里？你真的还叫他‘迪戈里’吗？”  
“好吧——如果只有我们两个，那么当然是塞德里克！”秋有点害羞地承认道，“赫奇帕奇们真的很可靠。”  
“可靠的朋友。”  
“没错。海伦，我们还要走多久？”  
海伦张望了一下，其实现在还算是在禁林的边缘，能望到海格的小屋，因为是雪天，根本没有人在猎场附近。  
“差不多就这儿吧。”海伦从口袋里拿出哨子——凯特尔伯恩教授去年暑假前将这个哨子交给了她。  
吹响后，一群银色的喜鹊从静谧的林间翩然而至，空灵的叫声回响在这片空地的上空。它们飞了一圈后，消失在茫茫的天空中，远处出现了那个银白色的身影。  
“我给她改了名字，她是女孩子。”海伦兴冲冲地向秋介绍道：“现在她叫伊芙娜。”  
伊芙娜优雅地小跑过来，秋蹲下身去欣喜地抚摸着她银白的鬃毛，“这有点像法语名字，对吗？”  
“没错。我在看法国魔法史的时候找到的这个名字。”  
海伦从口袋里拿出昙花的花苞——这是她上午刚去霍格莫德买的。独角兽不以它为必需的食品，但是它的口味应该很不错，店主介绍说独角兽们会非常喜欢的。  
“我在店里的时候还遇到了奇洛教授。”海伦皱了皱眉，“他来给变色龙买饲料。”  
“说真的，如果他看上去不是那么容易受到惊吓的话，”秋接过一颗花苞放在手心里，看着伊芙娜温柔地舔舐她的手心，“他的课其实也不错。”  
“是啊。他上周给我们上课的时候，想和我们讲讲怎么对付格林迪沃，结果他自己吓坏了！”  
秋耸耸肩，“也许他自己联想成了格林德沃！谁知道呢。”  
伊芙娜发出清脆的咀嚼声，似乎又开始下雪了，雪花簌簌的声音隐约响起，林间无限安宁。  
海伦用魔杖变出一个临时的温暖的结界，和秋坐在雪地上，伊芙娜卧在她们俩中间休息。海伦从口袋里掏出刚刚收到的家中来信，一边读一边和秋聊天。  
说到奇洛教授，秋说弗雷德和乔治在打雪仗的时候让雪球追着他的头巾跑，海伦哈哈大笑起来。  
“在这种时候，我突然很同情教授。”她笑着看着信纸，“我父母让我留在学校过圣诞节。”  
“好吧。”秋说，“几乎整个休息室都是你的。”

她们在禁林和伊芙娜呆了两个小时，才慢悠悠地走回城堡去。几个男生在学校的后庭打雪仗，但不是弗雷德和乔治。  
海伦和秋快步穿过他们，一个雪球“啪”地砸过来，不轻不重地砸在她胳膊上。  
“嗨！拉文克劳姑娘们！”  
海伦和秋逃到屋檐下才停下来看着他们。她认识他们，一群斯莱特林的三年级男生，因为她和他们上同一节魔咒课和魔药课。身形细长的那一个叫迦勒·埃弗里，是他们班上魔药成绩非常好的一位同学。  
埃弗里咧着嘴，用魔杖把海伦的衣袖清理干净，然后表情收敛了一些似的。  
“你是格林，对吧？”他略带谨慎地盯着海伦的袖口，可以看到海伦正握着魔杖呢。  
海伦点点头，“我记得你，在魔药课上。”  
“还有魔咒课——”迦勒还没说完，另一个斯莱特林男生笑嘻嘻地过来搭着迦勒的肩膀抢话道：  
“有话得直说，迦勒。他看到你上午一个人在霍格莫德，他想问问你下次要不要和他一起！”  
其他男生大笑起来，迦勒很不好意地推开他，解释道：“不是这个意思！我只是——打个招呼。”  
秋在她身旁捂着嘴笑了。  
海伦无奈地扬起了嘴角——“呃。我知道了。”然后她拉过秋准备离开，似乎这样的离开也不太礼貌，她又赶紧补充道：“魔药课上见！”  
其他男生发出起哄的声音，不过随即哪棵树上掉下来一大块积雪砸到了他们头顶，他们笑着彼此打趣，又投入到了激烈的战斗之中。

城堡里暖洋洋的，海伦在楼梯上给秋和自己的外套分别施了烘干咒语，以防带在衣服上的雪花弄脏了它们。  
“你真是太贴心了海伦……”秋像唱歌似的说着，蹦蹦跳跳地挽着她走上二楼。  
“我——”说话声戛然而止，海伦远远看到乔治正站在走廊靠外侧的扶手边。  
秋带着她走了过去，礼貌而迷茫地和乔治打了个招呼：“嗨，你是乔治还是弗雷德？另一个韦斯莱去哪了？”  
乔治漫不经心地朝另一个方向抬了抬下巴，“弗雷德就快过来了。”  
秋看了看表情有点奇怪的两个人，识趣地松开海伦养后退了几步：“好吧，那我有点事先走了……待会见！”   
海伦看了一眼秋的背影，走到乔治身边，搭着扶手能看到楼下斯莱特林的男孩子们还在院子里打雪仗呢。  
“听说你们追着奇洛教授扔雪球，被扣分了？”海伦生硬地开口。  
好吧，其实魁地奇这件事，她没有特别生气，毕竟她已经在习惯有这样有趣的朋友了。但是出于对自己的礼貌，她还是在课堂上或者遇到他们的任何时候会表现得略微冷漠一点，毕竟太熟而被整蛊，心里会觉得……怪怪的，玛丽埃塔就总说这很尴尬。  
“只是和教授闹着玩罢了。”乔治闷闷不乐地说。  
不知道为什么，今天的乔治怪怪的，好像开心不起来了似的——海伦没有见过这样的乔治，她觉得是时候迈出自己的一步，让他开心起来了。  
“好吧。那——”  
“他为什么不记得你的名字？”乔治看着楼下埃弗里的背影，嘟囔道：“我和你上同一节占卜课，我也不至于追着你问‘你是格林·海伦还是海格·格林’这样的问题吧。”  
“没错，我是海格·格林。”海伦挤出微笑来，努力想着还有什么玩笑话让他恢复一下……梅林呀，他好像吃了什么闷闷不乐的毒药似的。  
乔治没有说话，他将魔杖对准院子里的另一棵树随意挥了一下，一大块积雪掉了下来，砸在一个斯莱特林的后脑勺上。  
“……为什么你会知道？”海伦扫了一眼楼下还在玩闹的学生们，笑容敛了不少。  
“嘿，我一直站在这，我听得见。”乔治终于露出他平时那种没心没肺的笑容了，可是海伦还是觉得好奇怪。  
她费解地离开了扶栏边，离开前她还是说了最后一句话。  
“别这么幼稚，乔治……没法让你高兴起来，我很抱歉。”  
“我没有，海伦。”乔治在她身后，又恢复了平时愉快的语气，“你刚刚已经做的很好了——我是说，海格·格林。”  
海伦回头怀疑地看了他一眼，最终只能似懂非懂地点点头。


	16. 霍格沃茨的圣诞节

平安夜前的那个下午，几乎整个拉文克劳的学生都回家了。其实其他学院也差不多。  
礼堂里被布置一新，满满的节日氛围——浮在空中的上千只圣诞蜡烛和数十棵高大的圣诞树，走到哪都能听到的圣诞颂歌，城堡的每一处墙壁都挂满闪烁着的、神奇的圣诞装饰。  
海伦走进大礼堂时，看到了摆满美味和圣诞彩包炮竹的四张餐桌，但事实上留在学校里的学生寥寥无几。教师席也有好多位教授回家过圣诞去了。  
因为四张餐桌看起来实在是太冷清了，教授们乐呵呵地把学生们都聚集到格兰芬多餐桌上，海伦热心地帮斯特劳普教授把会跳舞的那几棵圣诞树挂上新的装饰品。  
“你就是海伦·格林了！”  
海伦惊诧地看着校长，惊讶于他居然认识自己。  
“邓布利多教授！”海伦居然有点儿结巴了，“圣诞快乐！”  
邓布利多和蔼地看着她：“关于你的魔杖，弗立维教授给我写过一张字条。现在你的魔杖用着怎么样？”  
海伦受宠若惊地说：“事实上，暑假我自己换了新的魔杖。”  
教授愉快地坐到自己的座位上：“那再好不过了，海伦。”  
令海伦更惊讶的是，韦斯莱一家也来到了餐桌旁。她和乔治大眼瞪大眼互相瞧了一会，匪夷所思地发问：  
“为什么你们没有回家？”  
弗雷德迫不及待地从餐桌上拿了几个巫师爆竹，递给他的兄弟一人一个：“爸妈今年去罗马尼亚探望查理了，所以我们都留在霍格沃茨。”  
“海伦，你又是为什么呢？”这是珀西问的。  
“呃……我爸爸要出差，所以妈妈陪他去国外了。”  
珀西皱了皱眉：“什么国家不用过圣诞呢？”  
“我不知道，也许中国吧？”  
坐在珀西身边的一个红头发小男孩嘴里嘟嘟囔囔塞满了火鸡，他听到海伦说的话瞪大了眼睛。  
“这可是圣诞节啊！”  
海伦被他的表情逗笑了，她在乔治身边坐下来，就在小男孩对面。  
“你一定是罗恩。”海伦看了一眼韦斯莱家统一的红头发，他就是那个被弗雷德和乔治从小到大恶作剧的倒霉弟弟吗……好吧。  
乔治突然往海伦手边推了一堆他刚刚玩爆竹炸出来的东西，无奈地说：“它们爆炸的声响和那只马桶差不多，所以还是我来开吧。”  
“但是有什么区别呢？”海伦难以置信地看着憋笑的乔治：“你刚才可是在我边上开的这些爆竹！”  
“你就是海伦吧！”罗恩看了他俩一眼，“乔治经常——哎哟！”  
“乔治！你快把咒语解开！”海伦看着被施了闭口咒的罗恩，这个咒语能把嘴巴从脸上凭空抹去，可怜的罗恩还没把嘴里的东西咽下去呢！  
弗雷德幸灾乐祸地凑过来：“可怜的罗恩小鬼头，回头我一定帮你告诉妈妈！”  
珀西不耐烦地帮罗恩解除了咒语：“乔治，管好你自己。”  
乔治托着下巴不甘示弱地看着罗恩，脸上挂着挑衅的笑容。罗恩固然非常生气，但是他好像不能拿乔治怎么样，只能气呼呼地接着往嘴里塞东西。  
“说实在的，”海伦试图安慰罗恩，“你比他们俩一年级的时候可爱多了。”  
罗恩的脸稍微红了红，还把身边刚落座的黑发小男孩介绍给她。  
“海伦，这是哈利·波特，我们格兰芬多学院的——”  
“找球手。”海伦说，“我看了那场比赛，那天你们还举了横幅不是吗？”  
罗恩想了一会，恍然大悟地说：“我想起来了，你那天穿着红色的袍子！——哈利，这是海伦。你来自哪个学院？”  
“拉文克劳。”  
于是今天的餐桌上，海伦认识了罗恩和哈利这两个新的小朋友，哈利看起来很谦逊，也很真诚，罗恩则是另一种可爱。后来她和他们两个尝试了巫师爆竹——的确非常响，像大炮一样，通常会炸出来一些乱七八糟的小玩意，像一些帽子和闪光弹，海伦通通送给了哈利和罗恩。  
而弗雷德和乔治在餐桌上向教授和同学们展示了他们玩烟花弹的本事，这绝对是今天的额外节目。而珀西却在吃一块馅饼的时候差点儿把牙硌碎了——里面似乎有什么类似惊喜的东西。这对珀西来说好像不是特别完美的圣诞节，因为双胞胎一直想把他的级长徽章抢走或者变成一只蝙蝠，他不得不时刻躲着他们的袭击。  
海伦从热闹的礼堂回到冷清的休息室里时，炉火边只有格雷女士。事实上幽灵烤火是很罕见的……不管怎么说，她在回宿舍之前，依然向格雷女士道了圣诞快乐。  
第二天的早晨，她睡眼惺忪地从寝室走下来时，另一个拉文克劳的学生已经在拆礼物了。  
“海伦，也许我们可以互相看看对方的礼物！”  
圣诞树下堆满了大大小小的包裹，她拿起一个有她名字的，是来自凯特尔伯恩教授的一只鹿铃，教授附信说，铃铛只有在需要的时候才会响起。  
不过教授的手艺是粗糙了些……海伦决定下次去禁林送给伊芙娜戴上，她相信教授也很满意她送的假肢上光剂，不过听说最近他在制服一群炸尾螺的时候又把假肢弄坏了。  
还有来自父母的圣诞礼物，他们给海伦买了新的外套和裙子，还有一大盒零食。特洛伊的礼物也是吃的，来自她妈妈的家乡亚利桑那州的驼鹿造型的巧克力。至于最后一个包裹——她并没有看到署名，不过那个像简笔画一样有点可爱的字迹，她似乎猜到了。  
她谨慎地摸了一下盒子，确定里面没有什么活的东西，然后小心翼翼地打开了一点儿——  
很好，没有爆炸。  
海伦勉强放心，把盒子打开来，里面是“圣诞快乐”字母形状的面包圈，上面还洒了各种颜色的糖霜，一看就是他们两个自己做的，因为“S”字母都被烤糊了，糊成了一团，“R”字母还有点烤焦了。  
她看着这份礼物不由自主扬起了嘴角。用手指沾了一点糖霜尝了一下，甜度正好。  
接下来的一个星期都是属于海伦自己的时间，她可以呆在拉文克劳休息室看书（休息室里有很多稀奇古怪的书，都是平时她的同学们带来学校的），从休息室的窗户望出去能看到他们几个格兰芬多的男孩们在湖边打雪仗，或者她可以看罗恩和哈利在饭前的礼堂下巫师棋，她和哈利一样从没见过巫师棋。  
一直到假期的最后一天晚上，明天下午朋友们应该都会回来了，海伦想趁着校园里人还不多，再去禁林看一次伊芙娜。  
只要海格的小屋亮着灯，海伦心里就多了一些放心，不过天这么黑，她不会走得太远的……  
她就站在可以看到灯光的地方，兜里揣着教授送给她的铃铛，吹响了那只哨子。  
片刻后，一群喜鹊像被惊动了似的，从禁林深处飞到海伦头顶，剧烈地扑腾着翅膀。海伦注意到他们飞得比以往仓促，叫声也没有那么悦耳了——  
“伊芙娜？”她迟疑着朝黑暗中叫了一声。  
远处传来若有若无的声音，就像是伊芙娜每次和她告别时会发出的鸣叫。  
她往漆黑的林子里走了几步，那声音越来越清晰。  
像是一种痛苦的呻吟。  
喜鹊从她身后的头顶猛地向声音的方向飞去，海伦加快了步子，直到她看见了——看见伊芙娜摇摇晃晃地向她走过来，后面跟着一团诡异的黑影，月光下，海伦能看见伊芙娜脖子上被撕裂的痕迹、翻起的肉和筋、一点点白森森的骨头。  
它在流血。


	17. 喜鹊哀歌

伊芙娜的眼睛里已经没有了光，一片混浊。她好像看见海伦了，又好像没有看见，蹒跚着退了好几步，直到那个黑影在伊芙娜身前化作了一个实体的人形……   
那是一个穿着黑色斗篷的身影，兜帽把他的脸遮的严严实实，他不像在走路，而像是飘过来的。  
海伦下意识地往回逃，身后那个人好像拔出魔杖念了一句什么咒语，直接击中了海伦的小腿，小腿一下子像没了力气似的，她摔倒在地上。  
海伦拔出魔杖，扯着嗓子向猎场的方向大声呼救：“海格！海格！——盔甲护身！”  
黑色斗篷的人举起魔杖直接挡开了海伦的咒语，与此同时他身后的伊芙娜朝他撞了过来——  
海伦爬不起来了，只能奋力往前爬了几步——“海格！海格救命！”  
那个人恶狠狠地推开伊芙娜，海伦看到独角兽倒在一旁，已经没有起来的力气了，她再次把魔杖对准向她逼近的黑衣人，而他只是用魔杖轻轻挑了一下，海伦的魔杖就从她手里飞到了黑衣人手里。  
海伦绝望了，她能做的只有不断往有希望的方向爬过去——哦！她差点儿忘了，她随身带着的另一根旧魔杖！  
她挣扎着从内袋里抽出那根魔杖，奇怪的事情在那一瞬间发生了——她什么咒语都没有念，一股强大的力量从魔杖顶端爆发出来——一只银白色的伊芙娜奔向了那个黑影……  
“伊芙娜”身上的光那么耀眼，一瞬间照亮了这一片林区，那个黑影只露出一个男人的下巴，就仓皇逃走了。  
银白色的影子随即向海格小屋的方向奔去，可是跑到一半就消散了，四周又重归黑暗。  
海伦的脸上挂着泪珠，她的眼睛在努力适应重归黑暗，伊芙娜似乎在那个方向，现在她们不会有事了……  
“谁在那？”海格粗狂的声音传了过来，海伦努力直起身子，她看见海格拿着灯快步走过来了。  
“在这儿！海格！”  
巨人皱着眉头走过来，很慌张地说：“刚才是你在呼救吗？”  
海伦点点头：“是的，先生。但是那个人已经逃跑了。”  
“为什么要一个人来禁林？你确定韦斯莱家的双胞胎没有和你一起来？”  
“我很抱歉……但今天是我一个人来的。”海伦带着哭腔说道，“海格，麻烦你看看伊芙娜吧。”  
顺着她指的方向，海格走过去，灯火照亮了伊芙娜开始僵硬的身体。  
哪怕海伦已经知道答案，但海格说出来的时候，她还是觉得像在做梦。  
“……它死了。”海格遗憾地说着，伸手替独角兽合上眼睛。  
因为海伦的小腿还是没有力气，海格抱着她回到了城堡。她一直和海格道歉，其实今天海伦有点被吓傻了。  
海格并没有为此太过生气。  
“这些该死的偷猎者……”  
这才是他真正愤怒的。  
海格带她去了弗立维教授的办公室。教授替她解除了软腿咒，只是要休息一晚上才能恢复。海伦向海格和教授又叙述了一遍事情的原委，连同她看见的那个男人的下巴也一并说了。  
“……他还抢走了我的魔杖。”  
弗立维教授扫了一眼墙壁上的画——他们都在偷听，然后他严肃地问海伦：“你是说，你的旧魔杖救了你？”  
“是的，教授。”海伦吸着鼻子说着，想把旧魔杖拿出来给教授看，但是弗立维教授抬了抬手，示意没必要了。  
“先不急着拿出来。……应该是禁林里的偷猎者，”他和海格交换了一个眼神，“这次你是幸运的，但是学校规定学生不能擅自进入禁林，所以拉文克劳需要扣二十分。”  
海伦含着眼泪点了点头。  
教授看着她，语气缓和了下来，从柜子里给她拿了一大块巧克力。  
“如果你不需要去医务室的话，就早点回去休息吧。你的魔杖，我们会尽力去找的，但不能保证……”  
海格好心地把海伦抱到了拉文克劳休息室的门口才离开。海伦勉强能走路了，但是从办公室走到这儿还是有点吃力。  
她叩了叩门环，一个悦耳的声音响了起来。  
“虚无是什么样的？”  
海伦靠着墙滑坐了下来，将头埋在胳膊之间。现在的她毫无思绪。  
“无色无味？”  
门环没有反应。  
海伦绝望地冲门里喊了一声：“格雷女士？您在吗？”  
没有人回答她。看来休息室里也没有人。  
“格雷女士此刻不在城堡里。”一个声音在她头顶响起。  
海伦抬起头看了一眼，又马上用手挡住了脑袋：“别理我，皮皮鬼，我没有心情。”  
皮皮鬼拿着他的手杖漂浮在空中，狡黠地看着她：“高傲的拉文克劳啊。”  
接着他转身钻进了城堡的墙壁里，海伦还能听到他开始念自己编的顺口溜。  
“拉文克劳的小傻样，进不去只能门口想！想着想着天就亮……”  
海伦又试了几个答案，但还是进不去。她也确实困了，于是在心里做好了睡在走廊上的准备……  
真倒霉……她心想，几个小时后可是她的生日呢……  
不知道过了多久，走廊那头从楼梯上来的地方，海伦听到了双胞胎的声音。  
“海伦？你真的还在这儿。”  
弗雷德在她身边的地板上坐下来，“你在等什么呢？有人给你开门吗？”  
“没有，另一个拉文克劳同学可能已经睡了。”海伦苦恼地托着腮看着他。  
乔治扯了扯她满是泥泞的衣袖，“你这是怎么回事？刚从禁林回来？”  
“酷啊，伙计。”弗雷德笑着发出一声赞叹。  
海伦点了点头，用力揉了揉眼睛。  
“夸完了就回去吧，别打扰我在走廊上睡觉。”  
乔治松开她脏兮兮的袖子。  
“你以为我们来是看你露宿走廊的吗？”  
弗雷德说：“皮皮鬼都告诉我们了。”  
说着弗雷德把她从地上扶起来，“去我们休息室吧，至少有炉火会暖和点。”  
海伦点了点头，可是刚走了两步，她的膝盖就没了力气，险些摔倒。  
“怎么回事？”弗雷德又一把扶住了她。  
“……软腿咒。”  
乔治看了看她，走到海伦面前蹲下来。  
“海伦，到我背上来。我背你去。”  
海伦的胳膊圈着乔治的脖子，趴在他背上时仿佛能闻到他身上的味道。  
“会被扣分吗？……”海伦悄悄在他耳边问。  
乔治走得有些气喘吁吁，但是语气还算轻松。  
“这没关系。”  
“如果因为你被扣分了，”弗雷德说，“我们就在占卜课上一直举手，把分加回来。”  
乔治笑着说，“没错，我们把作业全写成不幸的事，大概能加三十分吧。”  
格兰芬多休息室的入口只要说口令就可以了，居然不用答题。幸运的是，肖像上的胖夫人喝醉了，根本没注意到他们俩带了一个拉文克劳进休息室。  
点着炉火的室内果然暖和多了。海伦环顾着装饰成红色和金色的休息室，这儿没有拉文克劳那儿的许多书本、观月镜和奇怪的实验装置。角落里横七竖八地摆满了飞天扫帚，还有一面很大的格兰芬多旗帜，休息室的桌子上也都是一些恶作剧小玩意和巫师棋子之类的东西。  
“这个沙发，怎么样？”乔治把海伦放下来，放到休息室里最大的一张沙发上，“这个应该可以睡人。”  
海伦看了一眼墙上的钟，原来已经快十一点了。  
“可以，就这吧。”海伦看了一眼自己脏兮兮的袍子，赶紧伸手把它脱了下来，叠好放到一边。  
弗雷德去宿舍里拿毯子去了。乔治气喘吁吁地解开外套，随手和海伦的放在了一起，“呃……需要我和弗雷德陪你吗？我让他拿了三条毯子。”  
海伦感激地点点头，让她独自睡在别的学院的休息室，她确实有点不好意思。  
弗雷德本来想一块儿陪着海伦的，可是休息室已经没有合适的沙发和椅子了。他只能和乔治一起靠在海伦的沙发前烤了会火，听海伦讲述了刚刚在禁林发生的事。

“所以毛毛……死了？”弗雷德难受地将手放在膝头。  
乔治回过头看着海伦：“还好你还带着旧魔杖，否则——”他突然闭上嘴，没有再说下去。  
海伦很认真地告诫他们：“在这件事有结果之前，不要再去禁林了。”  
两个男孩子闷闷地点头。  
弗雷德看了一眼钟，站起来拍了拍乔治的肩膀，有些郁闷地说道：  
“好吧，时间不早了。……海伦，先别想这些了，休息吧。”他伸了个懒腰，突然又微笑起来，“差点忘了。海伦，提前祝你生日快乐。”  
海伦向他报以微笑：“谢了，弗雷德。”  
弗雷德打着哈欠回宿舍了。乔治抱着毯子躺下来，就在海伦的沙发前边。  
“地上睡很难受吧？”  
“……还行，有地毯。”乔治垂着眼睛答道。  
“乔治，我可以问你最后一个问题吗？”  
乔治闭上眼睛笑了。  
“两个，三个，都可以。”  
海伦看着他睫毛在炉火下的倒影。  
“其实我觉得，今晚遇到的不是偷猎者。就像是……黑魔法。”海伦说，“我的旧魔杖可以为了保护我对付他……是不是意味着，我有一天，是可以独自对抗这些的呢？”  
乔治轻柔地回答道：“当然可以，海伦。等我们足够强大。”  
海伦困得昏昏沉沉的，她没有再回答乔治。但是过了一会，她似乎听见有人在她耳边说话。  
“也许未来某天吧。海伦，你又大一岁了……生日快乐”


	18. 尴尬的生日礼物

十四岁的第一个早晨，其实昨晚海伦睡得并不好，因为是睡在格兰芬多的休息室，她总是很心虚。  
天蒙蒙亮的时候，她就睁开了眼睛。炉火将尽，乔治在地板上的毯子里睡着。  
她蹑手蹑脚地从乔治的衣服下面抽出自己的那件，还将自己的毯子叠得整整齐齐的放在沙发上。  
海伦犹豫于是否要向他告别，她跪在乔治边上想了一会，还是轻轻推了推他。  
“乔治！乔治！”  
他闭着眼睛朝她这儿翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地“嗯”了一声。  
“……我先回去了。”海伦有一种很奇怪的感觉，她的心里某处好像变软了。  
乔治嘴巴动了动，可是声音太轻了。海伦不得不再低下去一些把耳朵凑到他嘴边。  
“……我说，记得回去拆生日礼物。”

海伦回到自己宿舍的四柱床边，生日礼物都已经在床下等着她了。由于生日和圣诞节太近的原因，朋友们不得不在短时间内给她准备两份礼物。  
特洛伊的礼物是一面可折叠的穿衣镜，它可以伸长到一个人这么长，又能缩小到一盒火柴这么小，适合旅行的巫师。罗杰送了她一副巫师棋（真是凑巧），秋送的是一束特别好看的插花，和一个东方情调的花瓶，海伦把它摆在床头柜上了。  
乔治和弗雷德送了她一根会随着天气变颜色的发带以及一盒蜂蜜公爵的糖果。海伦拿着那根发带费解地翻来覆去看了几遍，男孩子的品味真的很奇怪啊。  
但是她还是决定用这根发带把头发束起来。

海伦不知道要怎么告诉朋友们在禁林里的事。同时她也不打算到处诉说——这是非常危险的经历。  
傍晚时放假回家的同学们终于陆续到达了休息室，他们一边兴奋地聊着假期的新鲜事，一边分发从家里带来的小零食。  
秋和特洛伊走进宿舍，外面下了很大的雪，她们的衣服上都沾满了雪花，在炉火的烘烤下变得湿漉漉的。  
“我看见了迪戈里。”秋轻声说，“他在我隔壁的隔间里。”  
特洛伊拍了一下大腿：“你怎么不早说？我就会把你赶出我们的隔间！”  
秋的双手捂在脸的两侧，着急地说：“不要这样，我还是想和你们呆在一起。”  
“不，你不想。”特洛伊说。  
海伦看着朋友们又像以往一样聊天打趣，心里感到无限安宁，但是她好像失去了大笑的能力，她的心里一直压着一块石头。  
“说说你吧，海伦。”秋注意到了她的不对劲，“圣诞节过得怎么样？有没有花时间陪伊芙娜？”  
“呃——”海伦用手指用力揉了揉头发，眼眶有一点点酸涩，不过她已经不会那么软弱了。  
“伊芙娜她……死了，被偷猎者杀死了。”  
特洛伊手里的饼干掉在了地毯上。  
秋也愣住了。  
过了一会，秋靠过来抱住她，安慰地拍着海伦的后背，温柔地说：  
“我很抱歉……海伦，有我们陪着你呢……”

独角兽的葬礼是海伦要求海格办的，其实只有他们两个人，特洛伊在城堡的入口处等她。  
那天晚上海格回到猎场后，就已经为独角兽挖好了一个巨大的土坑。海伦在寒风中低着头，把教授送给她的铃铛放在伊芙娜已经冰凉的身体上。  
“……海格？”  
巨人停下了手中的活看了过来，“什么事？”  
“它的角怎么没有了？”  
独角兽的头部只剩下一个血已凝固的洞口。  
海格愤懑地哼哼着：“偷猎者——我说过的。独角兽的角和血都是上好的药材，一定是那天我们离开后，他又回来偷走了它。”  
海伦心里的石头压得越发沉重了。  
她握紧了自己的魔杖，迷茫地看着禁林深处。

特洛伊看见海伦从雪里走来，跑下台阶去迎接她。一路上特洛伊试着说了很多安慰她的话，海伦都温和地接受了。  
海伦只是不太想说话。  
“让我看看你的手腕。”特洛伊突然笑了，“别藏！这是什么？”  
海伦扬了扬嘴角，说：“这是乔治送我的生日礼物。”  
对于这根发带，她觉得缠在手腕上也是不错的装饰品。  
“哇哦——”特洛伊别有深意地笑道：“有趣，真是有趣。”  
“哦，别这么说。”海伦赶紧收回手，因为不远处有几个格兰芬多走过来了，“它看起来真的很普通，不是吗？”  
“嗨！格兰芬多姑娘们！”特洛伊笑着和她们打招呼，她们是格兰芬多队的安吉丽娜、艾丽娅和凯蒂，特洛伊经常和她们一起骑飞天扫帚，所以她都认识。  
她们三个穿着队服，拿着护目镜正要往球场走呢。  
“特洛伊，海伦！”安吉丽娜兴奋地和其他两个姑娘介绍了海伦，“我们正要去训练呢。”  
“这么大的雪？”海伦惊讶地说。  
“没办法，我们都得听伍德的。”凯蒂做了个鬼脸，“有什么不让人冻僵的咒语帮帮我们吗？”  
海伦想了想，拿出她旧魔杖，“当然了——”  
“——转过身来，姑娘们。”特洛伊说，“我还知道一个让你们的斗篷不被冻成硬块的咒语。”  
三个女孩子笑嘻嘻地转过去了，海伦看到了……艾丽娅和凯蒂的辫子上，都束着那根发带。  
“噢。”海伦轻轻地说。  
特洛伊顺着她的视线看到了，她瞟了一眼海伦，若无其事地说，“这么好看的发带，霍格莫德买的吗？”  
艾丽娅说：“这是击球手送给追球手的礼物。”  
“但是我就没有。”安吉丽娜笑着说，“快走吧，迟到了就不好了。”

“……”特洛伊纠结地看着她，不知道说些什么比较合适。  
“不用安慰我。”海伦粗暴地把带子从手上解下来，咬牙切齿地说：“我不需要——安慰。”  
这时候，格兰芬多的击球手们也拿着扫帚走了过来——要去球场，大家都要经过走廊。他们两个看到了海伦和特洛伊，也打了个招呼。  
弗雷德看到海伦正抓着那根发带，兴奋地问：“海伦，礼物怎么样啊？”  
乔治正要开口，海伦用力把轻飘飘的发带扔还给他，他迷茫地抓在手里，“怎么回事？”  
“很好。”海伦失望又愤怒地说，“再也不要有下次了。”  
她拉着特洛伊快步离开了走廊，留下双胞胎愣在原地。


	19. 来自巨怪的礼物

“海伦，慢一点。”特洛伊气喘吁吁地拖着她的手，“喂，我还是想问问你……”  
“什么？”海伦心烦意乱地说。  
“那只是朋友间的礼物罢了。”特洛伊费解地看着她，“对不对？坦白来说，你们只是朋友而已，如果是这样，你没有理由为此生气。”  
“……”海伦好像也有点反应过来了，她咬着嘴唇看着特洛伊，然后脸因为羞愤一点一点变红了。

“我不知道从什么时候起你的脾气这么暴躁了？”特洛伊嗔怪地笑望着她，“让我想想，是不是因为……”  
“不，没有。”海伦迅速否认了，她优雅地抬起下巴做了个深呼吸，“从来没有的事。”  
“等着吧。”特洛伊说，“你想要的解释一会就会到来。  
几个小时后，海伦懊恼地跟着朋友们来到了礼堂，她简直想躲在宿舍里。想到下午的事她就想锤自己的脑袋，海伦不喜欢别人看透自己的想法，但她居然主动暴露了……这真是太愚蠢了。  
海伦挑了个离大门最近的位置，准备随时逃走。她把自己藏在一瓶精灵插花的后面——这是拉文克劳餐桌特有的装饰。  
再吃一碗豌豆……  
再吃一碗烤土豆……  
他们怎么还没来？海伦拿起一块蛋糕，心里想着如果他们还没来，她一定拿起书包逃回寝室。  
蛋糕都快吃完了……格兰芬多队的其他队员早就回来了，餐桌上还是没有他们两个的身影。又过了好久，海伦放下空空如也的餐盘，趁着晚餐消失之前抓了几个牛角面包塞进书包里，然后快步离开了礼堂。  
她躲在从球场到礼堂必经之路的走廊上的一根柱子后面张望了很久，又想着要不要去格兰芬多休息室门口看一看，然后她又迅速懊恼起来——她这是为了什么呢？是因为没有珍惜乔治的礼物而愧疚，还是为了掩盖别的什么事情呢？  
她抱着装有食物的书包在走廊里踱步了几圈，直到罗恩和他的朋友们路过这儿。  
“嗨！海伦。”罗恩和哈利，这次还有一个棕色头发的小姑娘，“你在等谁吗？”  
海伦编了个借口。  
“呃，乔治借了我的论文拿去参考，说好现在要还给我的……”  
罗恩看向哈利，“哈利，弗雷德他们下午和你一起训练，对吗？”  
哈利想了想，点了点头。“可是，他们结束后没有和我们一起走。”  
“好吧。没什么了。”海伦悻悻地和他们道别，自己依旧站在那。  
大概又过了五分钟，她已经想回休息室去了，晚餐在餐桌上吃了那么多东西，真是难以置信。  
“格林！”有人从走廊的另一头叫着她的名字走了过来。海伦看到是迦勒·埃弗里和其他两个斯莱特林的男孩子刚从外面回来，那个方向是霍格莫德回学校的入口。  
海伦礼貌地点点头，“叫我海伦就可以了。”  
男孩子脱下黑色的手套，很正式地向她伸出手，“幸会，叫我迦勒。”  
迦勒身边的两个男孩海伦在课上也都见过，于是他们各自重新介绍了一下自己——斯考特和里奇。  
迦勒的黑发几乎要遮住眼睛了，他的皮肤比女孩子还要白，比起某些格兰芬多，他确实有点儿瘦弱了。也有可能是斯莱特林的袍子有绿色的元素，这是一个色彩学问题。  
“我们刚从霍格莫德回来。”迦勒说，“里奇和我想要定做新的毡帽，结果错过了霍格沃茨的晚餐。”  
“霍格莫德那些馆子的菜也不错。”里奇无所谓地说，“最重要的还是——我们有了龙皮帽子，那可比普通的毛绒帽什么的好多了……”  
海伦抱着她的书包想了想，“那你们还饿吗？我这儿有些面包。”  
迦勒咧开嘴笑了。  
“太感谢了，其实只有里奇吃饱了，我和斯考特并不喜欢……”  
“好吧，你们两个没有品味的家伙。”里奇嘟囔道。  
海伦把面包分给斯考特和迦勒，正要拿给里奇时，里奇突然说：  
“迦勒，你在那家店看见韦斯莱了没？他们两个正在挑什么呢？”  
迦勒皱着眉，他正细细咀嚼面包呢，最后他不情愿地说：“不知道，我没有注意。”  
“我听到他们问店员了，还想用巨怪的牙串成手链送给姑娘呢，真是可怕的礼物。”  
海伦看了里奇一眼，拿出面包来塞到自己嘴里，假装天真地说：“既然你已经吃过了，正好我也饿了。”  
两个斯莱特林向她道过谢后，向他们休息室所在的地牢走去了。  
海伦正准备拖着脚步走回去的时候，终于在走廊尽头看见了那两个红彤彤的脑袋，还有一个李·乔丹。  
海伦一屁股坐在走廊的长凳上，用书包挡住她的脸，只露出一双眼睛盯着他们。  
这三个人像巡查的似的，不紧不慢地走了过来。弗雷德最得意了，好像心里揣着什么美事一样背着手迈着步子过来了。  
“啊呀——海伦。”弗雷德拖长了调子，海伦心里觉得这实在太欠揍了。  
她躲在书包后面看着乔治，他好像没有被下午她的脾气影响到，但是他没有笑，只是一副见怪不怪的表情打量着海伦和弗雷德。  
“嗨，弗雷德。嗨，李。嗨，乔治。”她躲在书包后面乖巧地和他们打了个招呼。  
“不喜欢你的生日礼物吗？”乔治平静地开口问道。  
海伦马上想起特洛伊告诉她的——她的着重点应该是找个借口掩盖她真正生气的原因，但是又要婉转地告诉乔治自己不想要一模一样的发带，特洛伊真是个沟通天才啊。  
于是她努力组织了一下语言。  
“哦，当然不是。”她故作轻松地说，“只是我下午碰巧吃了一颗喷火辣椒糖，脾气有点大。”  
李赞叹道：“真有你的，海伦！我听说这种糖都是驯服巨怪的时候才吃的！”  
海伦的表情扭曲了一下，“什么？我没听清？”  
李咧开嘴，笑的很开心：“驯服者和巨怪都可以吃，只是巨怪吃完麻烦就大咯。”  
弗雷德笑着说，“麻烦像今天下午一样大吗？好吧，我以为姑娘们都喜欢这样的——”  
海伦呆呆地看着他：“什么？这是你挑的吗，弗雷德？”  
乔治悠闲地抱着手臂在一旁说：“当然了，球队的女孩子很喜欢，我说那你也会喜欢的。所以他给你买了发带，我给你买了糖果。”  
弗雷德开始憋笑。海伦尴尬地脸都红了——她怎么连这都想不到呢？乔治故作无奈地叹了口气，“怎么样？现在还生气吗？”  
海伦不服气地说：“我没有生气……我只是有点愧疚。”  
弗雷德在她身边坐下来，靠着椅背伸了个懒腰，“好吧。但是我们还是去霍格莫德给你买了一份独一无二的礼物呢。”  
“巨怪牙齿嘛……”海伦嘟囔道。  
“梅林的胡子哟，拉文克劳终于料事如神了一次。”弗雷德拍了一下手，“不过让你猜到也太没意思了。”  
海伦立马打起精神，把书包放下去，假装惊喜地说：“哦，真的吗？我也只是随便说说的！”  
乔治从口袋里拿出一个小盒子，满不在乎地说：“打开看看吧。”  
“绝对独一无二。”李在一旁拼命烘托氛围。  
盒子打开，真的是巨怪的牙齿串成的手链，只是比海伦想象的还要好看——半段是打磨过的牙齿和黑色玛瑙相间而成的，半段是小小的各种颜色的玛瑙珠子，这样手腕背面就不会硌得慌了。海伦终于忍不住，抿着嘴美滋滋地笑了。  
乔治叹了口气，看她一个手不方便戴，伸手帮她把手链系上了。  
罢了她举起手翻来覆去看了几遍，弗雷德笑着问她：“怎么样？我就说海伦这样的姑娘绝对会喜欢的。这些珠子都是我们挑的。”  
“我也有提出关键的审美指导意见！”李不甘示弱地说。  
海伦正高兴着，只是回了一句嘴，“什么叫‘我这样的姑娘\'嘛。”  
乔治无奈地摇摇头，“因为海伦不同于其他姑娘，喜欢这个答案吗？”  
海伦“噗嗤”笑出了声。她拍了拍自己的书包，“你们饿不饿？我这儿给你们带了面包。”  
这三个男孩子也是饿着肚子回来的，原本他们还打算偷偷去学校的厨房吃点儿呢，看来不用冒这个险了。他们边吃着面包边沿着走廊回休息室去，弗雷德和李走在前头聊着笑话商店的东西。乔治和海伦走在一起，他从口袋里拿出那卷旧旧的羊皮纸展开来，轻声问道：  
“你刚刚碰到斯莱特林的学生了？”  
海伦瞟了一眼那张地图，灵机一动凑了过去，“这是什么？”  
乔治压低声音告诉她：“活点地图。”  
这张羊皮纸上是整个学校的平面图，还有无数代表学生名字的墨水点儿在移动着，海伦抬头看着他：“那么你一定知道我在等你们。”  
她机灵地贴着乔治的胳膊，假装自己想努力看清地图上的东西，乔治轻笑了一下：“等着等着，我本应该吃到的两个面包就变成一个了？肚子真是饿啊——”  
海伦摸了摸自己的脑袋：“活点地图还能显示谁吃了什么东西的吗？”  
乔治不屑地说：“当然不能！谁会只给别人带一个面包的？肯定是被别人偷吃了。”  
“那不是偷吃！那是我送给他们吃的！”  
本来海伦的心情刚好了一些，居然又在回休息室之前和乔治争辩了起来，况且今天争辩的话题真是太无聊了！  
一直到分别的路口，乔治看了一眼弗雷德和李的背影，拉了一下海伦的袖子。  
海伦茫然地回头，乔治已经把一团东西塞进她手里。好吧——是发带。  
“我很抱歉……误会了弗雷德的礼物。记得告诉他，我很喜欢。”海伦内疚地说。  
“好吧。以后可不要偷吃辣椒糖了，除非你想当巨怪。”他狡黠地眨了眨眼，退后几步转身跟上了弗雷德他们。


	20. 兽角魔杖

找了个失败的借口的结果就是，弗雷德和乔治拿喷火辣椒糖的事情嘲笑了她很久，经常气得海伦无言以对，然后每次看到自己手上的巨怪牙齿时，她就默默地咽下这口怒气。  
吃人嘴软，拿人手软，何况她收了韦斯莱兄弟三份礼物，她应该还能再忍一个小时……或者更久。  
快到期末，课业越来越紧张了。至少学校图书馆里是这样，拉文克劳的休息室里大家还是不紧不慢地做着自己的事情，特洛伊不知道从哪抓来一对护树罗锅，准备给他们在自己的盆栽上安个家，但是被海伦劝住了，因为盆栽对他们来说还是太小了，后来她们一起把护数罗锅放到学校的某棵树上去了。  
其余的同学也是像平时一样，罗杰一边写魔咒课的作业一边研究魁地奇战术，他们的队长明年就要毕业了，罗杰有望成为下一个队长。秋和玛丽埃塔在读一些关于炼金术的旧书，一边从里面找出相关的词句写在魔法史的论文里。  
海伦花了很多的时间盯着水晶球——她把它从教室拿到休息室了，这也是特里劳妮教授允许的情况下。现在她至少可以保证排除窗帘的倒影了——特里劳妮教授说，初学的占卜者要花很长的时间去读懂他的第一个预言，这是很正常的。  
韦斯莱双胞胎的生日也在温暖的四月，她花了一些时间准备自己的礼物，结果弗雷德悄悄告诉她，在护腕上绣上他们俩名字的首字母是韦斯莱夫人经常做的事……海伦没有生气，而是得意地说这样他们以后看到自己会更谨慎规矩一些。  
“事实上，不会。”乔治笑着说。

夏天来的很快，和冬天相比……也许是冬天经历了太多印象深刻的事情，不管怎么说，考试周和夏天一样快。只是临近考试前，乔治和弗雷德看上去不是很高兴，因为罗恩和他的两个朋友出了点岔子，把格兰芬多的分都快扣完了，这样今年的学院杯就是斯莱特林的。  
“没想到罗恩小鬼头比我们还能闯祸。”双胞胎无奈了。  
在考完试的那个晚上，海伦在拉文克劳的餐桌旁收到了一个包裹。  
猫头鹰是不会在晚上送包裹的，看着那只反常的、拼命扑腾着翅膀离开的猫头鹰，海伦有些迷茫。  
她的朋友们也有些愣住了。  
罗杰弯腰看了一眼：“海伦。这包裹写了你的名字。”  
“猫头鹰在这个时候送信有这样一种情况。”秋担忧地看着他们，“被人强迫……是一种非常不好的强迫。”  
玛丽埃塔放下叉子，严肃地看了一眼猫头鹰飞出去的那个窗口，“韦斯莱又和你开玩笑了？”  
海伦看了一眼格兰芬多的餐桌，他们两个还在玩桌上魁地奇呢，完全没注意到这里的情况，她有些不快地说：“这不可能。”  
“我们要不要叫教授来看一看？”特洛伊说。  
“不。”海伦看了一眼教师席，校长不在，但是其他的任课老师都在。她心里有很多安全感，但是不至于因为一个未知的包裹就去找教授，“这太大惊小怪了。”  
她把那个奇怪的包裹拿过来，小心地拆开来……也许只是爸妈有急事，或者真的是弗雷德和乔治的恶作剧呢？她一边思索着，觉得这个问题没有特别严重。  
是一个很粗糙的小破盒子。  
打开看到里面的东西后，像被一只看不见的只有枯骨的手猛地抓住心脏一样——  
她“啊”地一声从座位上跳了起来，蹲在地上捂着耳朵尖叫起来。  
周围的同学都被吓了一大跳，纷纷看向了拉文克劳的餐桌。  
“发生什么事了？”好像有好多人同时说了这句话，海伦的脑子里只剩下嗡嗡的声响，她觉得那一瞬间嗓子也已经哑了似的，全世界只有她恐惧的喘息声和心跳声——扑通、扑通、扑通。  
特洛伊迅速蹲下来按住她的肩膀，为了让海伦平静下来。  
“让一让，让一让！”乔治和弗雷德的声音好像从很远的地方传来似的，他们俩正拨开人群挤进来，乔治在她另一边蹲下来，惊恐地看着桌上拆开的包裹。  
现在没有人敢碰它了。  
麦格教授和弗立维教授也马上从教师席走了下来。  
“怎么回事？”麦格教授看了一眼桌上，语气没有平时那么严厉。  
大家都努力向盒子里望去，有些人根本不明白这有什么好害怕的……但是几个拉文克劳的学生看到后，都下意识地退后了几步。  
一根青灰色的独角兽角，被放在盒子脏兮兮的黑色绒布里，它的末端还带着早就干涸变黑的血迹。  
是伊芙娜死后被人取走的独角兽角。  
“还有一张便条呢。”罗杰指了指盒子里。  
不等麦格教授去拿，弗雷德大胆地凑过去拿起了这张字条，他先是扫了一眼上面的字，然后迅速把它攥进拳头里，对从四面八方挤过来围观的人大声说：“嘿，都回去吧，这儿什么都没有。”然后他又放低了声音，对靠得近的同学说：“纸条上什么都没有，都散了吧。”  
麦格教授在人群中寻找着什么：“级长们！珀西！佩内洛！带各自学院的同学回休息室！”  
弗立维教授拿过包裹的纸和魔杖，看着坐在地上的海伦：“有我们教授在呢，不要害怕。特洛伊，你带着海伦去我的办公室。”  
特洛伊和乔治把海伦从地上扶起来，他们走在队伍的最后面，计划在前面的同学都不注意到的时候一起走另一条路去教授的办公室。乔治尴尬的不知道手往哪里放，似乎想摸海伦的头顶，又似乎想拍她的肩膀，但是有特洛伊揽着海伦的肩呢，他最后只能把手垂下去了。  
海伦镇定了很多。开口时，她平静得有些令人害怕。  
“纸条写了什么。弗雷德，读吧。”  
他们转进一条寂静的走廊，弗雷德展开纸条，轻声读出了上面的字。  
“你佩戴着巨怪的牙齿，挥舞死去的兽角，你像是死神的使者。  
它现在已经是一根魔杖，我把它还给你，使用愉快。”  
“他在说些什么？”特洛伊惊恐地看了一眼教授，感觉她快要吐了。  
乔治和弗雷德对视一眼，两个人神情严肃。  
“米勒娃，邓布利多什么时候回来？”  
麦格教授轻轻叹了口气，“我马上派猫头鹰通知他。他大概还在去那儿的路上。”  
他们一行人走进办公室，庞弗雷夫人也从医务室赶来了。经过一番检查后，海伦除了受到了惊吓，并没有其他症状。那根兽角放在弗立维教授那里，他们需要确定这上面附着了什么样的魔法，有利于他们追查寄包裹的人。  
“黑魔法防御术课的奇洛教授在哪？”特洛伊说。  
弗雷德撇撇嘴：“得了吧，他听到这件事可能自己先晕倒了。”  
麦格教授抬头扫了他们一眼：“韦斯莱，你们先回格兰芬多塔楼。贝克小姐，你陪格林小姐回拉文克劳休息室。”  
“我们不怕！”乔治说，“我们得先把她们两个送回去。”  
“现在可不是逞英雄的时候，韦斯莱。”  
即使感受到了麦格教授严厉的注视，乔治还是固执地站在海伦身后。  
“乔治，”海伦只能开口劝他，“别这样。教授会保护好我和特洛伊的。”  
“教授！教授！哎呀——我不知道口令！”  
他们正要走出去，听到门外有人着急想进来的声音。  
“你这样有什么用。”珀西的声音不耐烦地在外面响起，接着是他扣门环的声音:“弗立维教授？麦格教授？”  
“请进。”  
珀西和另一个格兰芬多的学生急匆匆地走进了办公室。  
“教授——你们怎么在这？”  
弗雷德苦笑了一下:“巧啊，珀西。”  
珀西没有心情和他寒暄，他转向教授们，着急地说:“隆巴顿被人石化了，哈利，罗恩和赫敏不见了！”  
弗雷德和乔治交换了一个“看吧，我就知道”的眼神。  
海伦和特洛伊面面相觑，她心里只是想到，完了，今年的格兰芬多分数可更加不好看咯。  
麦格教授带着格兰芬多回休息室去了，当然是在再三强调弗立维教授会送两个姑娘回拉文克劳塔楼之后，不然乔治和弗雷德不肯走。  
弗立维教授一路上好像在想别的什么事情，没有像平时那样和她们聊些什么。  
经历过今晚的事，海伦和特洛伊都没有心情说话了，就连回答门环的提问，也是使劲想了几个诡辩的答案门环才勉强给她们开的门。  
这一夜海伦没有睡好，但她心里始终有一种感觉，这件事和罗恩他们的去向也有一些关系……

“海伦！醒醒！”  
没有课也不用考试的早晨大可不必这样……海伦闭着眼睛坐起来，特洛伊抓着她的肩轻轻摇晃着:“清醒点，你的魔杖找到了。”  
海伦瞬间睁开了眼。  
特洛伊已经穿好了衣服，想必是早起去食堂吃早饭了。  
“你绝对想象不到发生了什么。”特洛伊用一种兴奋的口吻说，“弗立维教授让你下午去他办公室取魔杖，口令佩内洛会告诉你的。现在——起来穿衣服，午餐都快开始了！”  
一路上特洛伊把她在食堂和公共休息室听到的所有爆炸性新闻都告诉了海伦——昨晚，格兰芬多的三个学生，罗恩，哈利和赫敏，穿过了教授们布下的一道道关卡，在地牢里阻止了那个名字都不能说的魔头想要偷魔法石的阴谋。邓布利多昨晚也回来了，还好哈利·波特被及时送往校医院了……  
“你知道是谁潜入了地牢吗？”特洛伊后怕地抚摸着胸口：“奇洛教授！昨天傍晚他不在餐桌旁，原来是偷摸去做坏事去了！他是神秘人的仆人！”  
“那……我的魔杖？”海伦捂住嘴，“也和奇洛有关系？”  
“是的。”特洛伊点了点头，“一切都清楚了！伊芙娜的死也和他有关……海伦，至少现在不用担心了，给你送魔杖的人已经被制服了。”  
海伦在心里感叹，自己这一觉睡的，起来都天翻地覆了……不过睡醒了就有好消息，那真是再好不过的。她们俩在去礼堂的路上遇到了弗雷德和乔治，他们俩不知道从哪弄来一个马桶圈，准备送去给哈利。  
“别这样。”海伦嗔怪地看着他们，“送完以后不要靠近我，谢谢。”  
“别这么传统嘛，海伦。”弗雷德笑着说，“至少哈利帮伊芙娜报仇了，你出于感激也应该偷一个马桶圈送给他。”  
特洛伊笑出声来，海伦一时噎住。  
他们两个人往校医院去了，特洛伊笑着问海伦：“你喜不喜欢会偷马桶圈的男孩子？”  
海伦难以置信地看着他俩的背影，然后被特洛伊的问题气得捂住了脸，又气又好笑地说：  
“绝对！不会！”

随着这个好消息的到来，一连串的事情都变得轻松起来。先是她在弗立维教授那里拿到了自己的魔杖，的确是奇洛杀死了伊芙娜，那天在禁林里他缴械了海伦的魔杖，这是教授们在奇洛的办公室里找到的。她本来都已经做好了上个暑假白白修剪一整个社区的草坪的准备，这种失而复得的感觉实在是太美妙了。  
至于奇洛要送给她兽角的原因……麦格教授说，这很简单，他是个变态。恐吓比自己弱小的人，这本身就是一种卑鄙的懦夫行为。海伦想起那天在霍格莫德遇到了奇洛，他一定是在那个时候注意到了海伦的秘密，也许从那时起一切就无法避免了。  
乔治和弗雷德唯一遗憾的是，魁地奇决赛时哈利还昏睡在医院里，今年的决赛他们惨败。  
在放暑假的前一天晚上，校长表彰了格兰芬多的四位同学（包括被石化的隆巴顿），格兰芬多被加了四百六十分，拿到了今年的学院杯。格兰芬多的欢呼声快把天花板都掀翻了，斯莱特林们看起来当然非常的不情愿，海伦还看到迦勒抱着胳膊笑着在那摇头，里奇无精打采地趴在桌上干瞪眼，而乔治和弗雷德兴奋地上蹿下跳的，连珀西也没有平时那么严肃了。  
“三个头的大狗啊——”弗雷德遗憾地摇摇头，他和乔治都不能原谅错过了这只怪物的自己。在回去的列车上，他们像往常几年一样玩着游戏，吃着零食来迎接即将到来的夏天。  
“真是遗憾啊，我要是知道那只狗在哪里，我一定把你们关进去。”海伦讽刺地说。  
“为什么要这样呢。”乔治假装委屈地说，“我们要是把三头狗的牙齿拔下来给你做手链，你不喜欢吗？”  
罗恩正在吃火腿面包，听到这话惊讶地看过来：“海伦，你喜欢吗？”  
海伦把手链出来给罗恩看，他边上的赫敏和哈利也凑过来。  
“巨怪的牙齿？”赫敏惊讶地看了一眼弗雷德，“我不知道还有这样的创意。”  
“我知道，”罗恩匆忙咽下三明治，得意地看了一眼乔治和弗雷德，“他们两个在家的时候说过，一定要给喜欢的姑娘戴巨——”  
“噢！乔治！”赫敏有点不高兴，因为八卦还没听完呢！乔治又用闭口咒把罗恩的嘴从脸上抹去了，他正对罗恩露出一个危险的微笑呢。  
“罗恩，你刚刚有说话吗？”弗雷德坏笑着问不能说话的罗恩，罗恩只能急得一直“呜呜嗯嗯”。  
海伦只能抽出魔杖给罗恩解开了咒语，然后迅速站起来拉开了隔间的门，她实在不能想象再呆下去会怎么样了。她也不敢看乔治，于是只是看着罗恩他们三个，尴尬地道了个别：“好吧，这儿有点挤，我去我朋友的隔间看看。暑假快乐！”  
她转身走出隔间，咬着嘴唇穿过过道。夏天的风从车窗外吹进来，带着麦田、河流和森林的气息，吹起了她的头发，她捂住自己有点发烫的脸颊。  
上帝呀，才刚刚离开你，却又立刻想见你。  
这个夏天会很漫长吧。


	21. 韦斯莱家的小妹妹

九月凉爽的空气，混合着秋雨后泥土的气息扑面而来。海伦拿着行李穿行在站台上，一边躲避着随时可能迎面飞来的各种小玩意，一边寻找着同学熟悉的面孔。  
特洛伊和秋从一个窗口探出头来和她拼命挥手呢，她快步走过去登上那节车厢，最后又回头张望了一下——没有红头发的身影。  
“海伦，你给我回的那张麻瓜明信片太有趣了，”特洛伊兴致颇高地递过来一块巧克力，“它居然是静止的！我弟弟也被震惊到了！——”  
“震惊？”海伦愣了一下笑出声来，“不至于震惊吧？不过你喜欢就好。”  
“海伦，快来看！”秋把头伸出窗外，一边招呼海伦，“今年韦斯莱家又来一个孩子。”  
此时列车都开始鸣笛了，珀西、乔治、弗雷德和一个红头发的小姑娘才匆匆登上列车，那一定是他们说的小妹妹了。尽管他们没有看见海伦，但时隔两个月终于见到想见的人，光是这一点，就能使她的嘴角不自觉上扬了。  
接着三个姑娘又说起暑假发生的事情，秋的妈妈和迪戈里的爸爸都在魔法部工作，暑假时秋的妈妈带上她去拜访了迪戈里一家！海伦和特洛伊听到这里兴奋地尖叫起来。  
在朋友幸福的时候，自己也会真诚地为她高兴，值得的友情使人坦诚，不论是坦诚地面对自己的内心或是坦诚地表达自己的情绪。  
“海伦，你怎么样？”特洛伊别有深意地微笑着戳了戳她。  
海伦扶额。  
“我很好。我找到了一份暑期工，还帮我的邻居们洗了三十辆车，把你们的礼物钱通通挣到了！”  
“哦——”秋嗔怪地笑了，“我们要听的是这些吗？”  
“真的！明年夏天我可以去摩金夫人长袍店当助手了，不然总是兑换巫师的货币太麻烦了！”海伦解释道。  
“但是，海伦，”特洛伊说到人名的时候特意只做了口型，“你和乔治——怎么样？”  
海伦笑得很无奈：“没有怎么样……我们只是写了几封信。”  
还好隔间的隔音还算可以……下车的时候海伦才发现乔治就在她们隔壁的隔间。弗雷德把书包甩过肩头，兴高采烈地和海伦她们打了个招呼。  
“嗨！拉文克劳们！”  
“你们刚才在笑什么呢？我们这儿都听到了。”乔治正和他们的妹妹走在海伦前头。  
“没什么。”海伦矢口否认。  
“好吧。”他们走下列车来到他们平时等待马车的空地上，乔治把红头发的小姑娘介绍给海伦，“这是海伦——这是金妮，我们的妹妹。”  
金妮看上去比一年级的罗恩还害羞，看上去特别讨人喜欢，她腼腆地点了点头，打招呼的声音特别小。  
“你们见到罗恩了吗？”赫敏从后头追上来，“罗恩和哈利又去哪儿了？”  
弗雷德摇了摇头，“我以为你们三个在一起呢！”  
赫敏急匆匆地冲到前面去找海格了。  
“为什么你们一点都不着急，”海伦疑惑地看着他俩，“罗恩是你们的弟弟对吧？”——她加重了“你们的”这个词，显然罗恩现在更像是赫敏的弟弟。  
“不用担心。”弗雷德手插口袋悠闲地看了一眼前头，“上个学期他们三个都安然无恙地从地牢里回来了，我相信不到八点钟，他和哈利就会出现在格兰芬多休息室的。”

新学期的第一节魔药课依然和斯莱特林的学生们一起上，虽然很多拉文克劳都隐隐觉得斯内普特别偏心自己的学院——他是斯莱特林的院长，但是他在魔药学方面的才能和天赋似乎已经让他们对这个瑕疵缄口不语了。  
斯内普教授今天给他们布置的任务是缩身药剂，成功的缩身药剂能让使用者在身形和年龄上都缩小一定程度——根据使用剂量而定。但是配方有一点儿恶心，海伦不得不戴上从家里带来的医用乳胶手套去抓取罐子里黏糊糊的老鼠内脏，对于魔药课各种奇奇怪怪的药材，她不得不在家里就准备一些护具带过来，因为巫师们似乎有了清洁咒语之后，就不介意去触碰一些……恶心的东西。  
“这是什么手套？”迦勒饶有兴趣地看过来，他在拿小刀挤压一条水蛭。  
“麻瓜医生们用的。”海伦解释道，“为了……干净。”  
“你可以直接用清除咒。”里奇排斥地看着海伦的手套，他好像不善于接受麻瓜的东西。  
海伦看了一眼斯内普在教室那一头巡查的背影，低声回敬道：“我只是不想碰到它，一点儿记忆也不想有。”  
“看起来不错。”迦勒笑着说，“海伦，你可以帮我也抓一点儿吗？就放在我的坩埚里。”  
海伦愉快地答应了，还帮特洛伊也抓了一些。接下来的材料都没有那么恶心了，于是她在挤完水蛭汁之后摘下了手套扔在一边，开始下面的步骤。  
“早上格兰芬多的吼叫信你听到了吗？”  
迦勒小声跟她聊了起来。开学晚宴上金妮被分到了格兰芬多，乔治还想再骗她打个赌呢，不过这次海伦可没有上当。罗恩和哈利也不知道发生了什么，不过好歹是出现在早晨的餐桌旁了，后来的一封吼叫信吸引了礼堂同学的注意，是韦斯莱夫人寄过来训斥罗恩的——现在大家都知道了，昨晚罗恩和哈利开着一辆会飞的车到了霍格沃茨，中途被很多麻瓜看见了，这是非常危险的事情。  
“这很正常，”迦勒优雅地搅拌着坩埚里的药剂，“格兰芬多做出这种事儿一点也不奇怪。”  
海伦不理解地卷起袖子，从书本上移开目光，“这是什么意思？”  
斯内普教授阴沉沉地走过来了，这一块儿的同学们马上闭上闲聊的嘴，假装一直在专心调制魔药的样子。  
“格兰芬多们经常冒险。我们把那叫做——出风头。”等斯内普走开之后，迦勒低声说，“那个红头发男孩的两个哥哥，他们俩去年把地下教室的天花板炸了，就因为想要试试制作高年级课本里的福灵剂。”  
“那只是失误罢了。”海伦心里有些不满，但嘴上只是淡淡地回答了一句。最后一步，将准备好的水蛭汁滴进去，锅里的魔药吐着泡泡，慢慢变成了书里说的淡紫色。  
与此同时，迦勒也完成了，他们两个同时举起手来。  
“教授！”  
斯内普教授走过来，看了看他们两个的坩埚。  
“格林小姐，无花果皮切割的形状你注意了吗？”  
“抱歉……我忘记了。”  
斯内普冷漠地说：“它会影响药剂的口感，但对功能不会。斯莱特林加五分。”  
海伦吐吐舌头，她坩埚里的紫色似乎没有迦勒的那份那么好看，不过斯内普就是这样……  
“今天的作业。”斯内普转过去对全班同学说，“尝试自己熬制的药剂，写一篇论文，下周交给我。”  
教室里响起一片努力压制着的哀嚎声。  
海伦用手帕擦了擦手丢在一旁，准备把药剂灌进瓶子里，一旁的迦勒突然说：  
“海伦，你拿我的魔药去尝吧，”他有点不安地笑了，似乎不确定海伦会不会接受他这个提议，“我的这份口感应该会更好一点儿。”  
海伦给自己的小药瓶盖上盖子，有些惊讶地笑了，把药瓶递给了迦勒。  
“一起喝？”迦勒弹开盖子，对海伦得意地抬了抬眉毛。  
“没问题。”海伦不甘示弱地照做了。  
“哦——现在我们都知道了。”迦勒喝下去之后笑着在羊皮纸上写了下来：“如果切割的无花果皮不是菱形，药剂尝起来会有些酸涩。”  
“谢了，迦勒。”海伦转过身去帮特洛伊查看她的坩埚，这时候药剂已经开始发生作用了，海伦看到自己的手在缩小，自己的身高也在一点一点地往回缩。  
特洛伊热心地用魔杖给他们两个念了一个咒语，让他们的袍子跟着他们一起缩小。  
“谢了，特洛伊！”海伦听到自己的声音变细了很多很多，大概是一个五岁的孩子的声音，与此同时她已经矮到够不着桌面了。  
她转头看到和自己一样小的五岁男孩迦勒，两个人捂着嘴一起笑了起来。  
“格林！”教授的声音在教室那头传过来。  
海伦奋力踮起脚，“我在这儿！教授！”但是她还是看不到桌面以上的东西，只能爬上去站在凳子上让教授看到自己。  
斯内普无奈又嫌弃地看了她和迦勒一眼，指着另一个同学的坩埚说：“告诉她，无花果的皮要怎么切？”  
“切成菱形！教授！”小海伦尖尖的声音响起来，同学们都低声笑了起来。  
下课的时候，海伦背着到她脚踝的巨大书包，像牵着妈妈一样牵着特洛伊走出教室。而里奇可不想牵着迦勒，除非迦勒叫他爸爸，于是迦勒拿着一根胳膊长的魔杖威胁着比他大好几个块头的里奇，几个斯莱特林笑的直不起腰。  
她们两个站在人来人往的走廊上，海伦正弯腰从包里找课表呢，突然被人从身后抱起来了。  
“我没看错吧？”乔治把她举得远远的，好像怕海伦攻击他一样，“这是谁？”  
特洛伊笑着说：“海伦和一个斯莱特林试了缩身药剂，得几个小时才能恢复呢。”  
“看看你，海伦，你不会还用了纸尿裤吧？”乔治嫌弃地皱着鼻子。  
“闭嘴！乔治。”  
弗雷德惊讶地凑过来：“梅林啊。我熬那玩意只能熬出毒药来！”  
海伦被乔治举着转了过来，已经放弃了挣扎，只能视死如归地盯着他。  
“好了。核查完毕。”乔治得意地扬起嘴角，把她像小孩一样抱在胳膊上，“你怎么还是那么重。”  
海伦一只胳膊搭着他的肩膀，满不在乎地踢了踢小腿，转过头去“哼”了一声，“要不把我放下来，要不就带我去下节课教室。”  
她把课表展开来凑到乔治眼前，上边写着“黑魔法防御术，洛哈特教授，东塔楼三号教室。”  
“巧了。”乔治说，“我们也是。”  
弗雷德在人群中寻找着谁，终于他看到了——  
“金妮！快看，我们家新的小妹妹。”  
金妮迷茫地看过来，过了一会才认出是海伦，紧绷的小脸上终于露出一个微笑来，她和海伦点点头打了个招呼，匆忙进教室去了。  
“金妮好害羞啊。”海伦细声细气地感叹道。  
“这不像她，”乔治说，“可能是霍格沃茨的新生活让她有些紧张吧。——不过哪像你呢，把我胳膊压得这么酸，你害羞了吗？”  
海伦伸出小小的手准备去捏他的耳朵。  
“斯考特！站住！”刚刚魔药课上的几个男孩子从教室里出来了，小迦勒看到被乔治抱着的海伦，稍微愣了一下，里奇和斯考特看到双胞胎，明显有些不悦的神色，弗雷德挑衅地抬起下巴，露出一个讽刺的笑。  
不过最终他们什么都没说，迦勒也只是向海伦点了点头，跟着他的朋友们离开了。


	22. 坏脾气猫咪的遭遇

“我可以确定的是，洛哈特是一个彻头彻尾的骗子。”罗杰一脸嫌恶地翻着一本《与巨怪同行》，“两百页的书里有一百页的他的个人照片，巨怪呢？巨怪在哪儿？”  
“并且他还要求我们根据这本书写出一千字对他的评价。”特洛伊用笔尖不停地戳着羊皮纸的一角，烦躁地翻了几页书。他们黑魔法防御术课的新教授——开学之前还以为他是一个游历四方的勇士呢，后来发现他的课简直就是他的个人形象展示课。  
乔治和弗雷德特别乐于向洛哈特教授提问，他们每节课都要举五次手，例如“您如何在和喜马拉雅山雪怪搏斗的时候保持发型”以及“如何在被吸血鬼纠缠的时候挑到如此适合自己的新袍子”这类问题，并且特别积极地和教授互动，洛哈特每节课都要给格兰芬多加分，后来拉文克劳们也学会了，争先恐后地举手，每周一次的课成了大家为自己学院刷分的宝贵机会。  
海伦当然也学会了，她摸清了教授的喜好，早早地去图书馆里借了一本《情书与赞美诗》，准备每次写作业的时候都拿出来参考。  
她把书展示给愁眉不展的两个朋友们，他们发出了会心的微笑——这么厚一本书，就是借给十个人抄，一个学期都抄不完。  
罗杰终于不用为一千字的文章担心了，他在椅子上伸了个懒腰，转头问坐在远处的秋：“嘿！周末有没有空？”  
海伦注意到特洛伊握着笔的手明显停顿了一下。  
“怎么啦？队长。”  
罗杰顺理成章地成为拉文克劳队的队长了，他吹嘘自己可以和级长用同一间专门的盥洗室已经很久了。  
“一起去霍格莫德喝一杯？”  
海伦合上自己的作业本，又瞟了一眼特洛伊，她像什么都没听到似的，头都要埋进书本里了。  
“不了，谢谢。”秋温柔而坚定地拒绝了他，“球队什么时候开始训练？”  
“这才刚开学啊！”罗杰迷惑地摸了摸脑袋，“需要这么早吗？”  
“你去窗边看看格兰芬多们，”秋说，“他们六点就到球场了。”  
罗杰难以置信地张着嘴跑到休息室的窗边张望——拉文克劳塔楼有极好的视野，学校的一切以及远处的山川河流尽收眼底，当然能毫不费力地看到球场了。  
“还真的是。”罗杰嘟囔道，“不过还有斯莱特林呢，他们好像打起来了。”  
海伦转过去看着窗边的罗杰：“什么？”  
罗杰心不在焉地说：“你过来看看就知道了……”  
特洛伊还把头埋在书本里，但是听到这话她还是关心地看了一眼海伦。  
海伦走过去，从这个窗户看到球场那儿有一群穿着红色队服和绿色队服的小人儿，好像是有几个纠缠在一起了，她还看见有一道咒语的光发射出去，有人被击飞了！  
“梅林呀，”海伦挠了挠头，“我得去看一眼。……特洛伊，要跟我出去走走吗？”

两个人走在走廊上，其实她们也不急着去球场，只是特洛伊需要出来散散心。特洛伊一开始一言不发，海伦也没有逼迫她说些什么，直到她自己开口。  
“我其实早就发现了的。”特洛伊的情绪特别低落，她正痛苦地咬着嘴唇，“在他眼里我也许真的只是朋友。”  
海伦握着她的手，为难地说：“我们才14岁呢，不要着急下定论……”  
“但是我们已经认识三年了。”特洛伊说，“果然不是所有感情都能像你的那样明了。”  
海伦微微红了脸，“呃——没有，我和他？我们什么都没有说过呢。”  
两个人走下楼梯，特洛伊苦笑了一下，“我们这些旁观者再清楚不过了。你因为发带生气那会我就看明白了，再说你也不是没有亲口承认过，记得吗？‘送马桶圈的男孩’？还有前几天……”  
“不不不，特洛伊，别说我了——”海伦哭笑不得地说：“我们走出来是为了说你的事的！”  
她们两个走进球场，格兰芬多的队员们正往回走呢。  
“发生什么了？”  
弗雷德看了一眼身后准备训练的斯莱特林，生气地说：“马尔福——斯莱特林新的找球手，侮辱了赫敏。我们没能狠狠地揍一顿他真是遗憾啊。”  
“别说了，弗雷德。”他们的队长不满地说。  
她还没见过弗雷德这么愤怒呢，现在他们垂头丧气地扛着扫帚往里面走去了。海伦不知所措地看了一眼球场的方向，追上乔治问道：“但是我看到有人用了魔杖！你们谁受伤了吗？”  
乔治停下步子转过身来，“是罗恩，他的魔杖出了点问题——”他露出一个同情但嫌弃的表情，“哈利他们陪他去了。”  
海伦把接下来要说的话再脱口而出前一秒咽进了肚子里。  
“噢——好吧。”  
“我得回去补个觉了，奥利弗六点就把我们从被窝里喊起来……老天。”乔治疲惫地笑了一下。海伦和他道过别，准备带着特洛伊绕着球场走一圈。  
“看起来你的男孩安然无恙啊，”特洛伊好像没有刚才那么沮丧了，正意味深长地微笑着看着她，“现在我们可以接着回去写作业了吗？”  
“你确定你可以了？”海伦扬眉，“我随时都可以。”  
特洛伊甩了一下头发：“我想通了。罗杰·戴维斯不值得。就是这样。”

凉爽的秋天短暂得好像从没来过，很快就到了寒冷潮湿的十一月，学校的万圣节晚宴很丰盛，礼堂里挂满了南瓜雕刻成的灯笼，张灯结彩，烛光闪耀。但是乔治和弗雷德好像高兴不起来——他们侦查了斯莱特林球队的战况，斯莱特林们换上了新的光轮2001，在空中像一只只蜂鸟一样，完全看不清他们的身影。海伦和他们从霍格莫德回来的路上，他们俩还在拼命讨论能够忽略硬件因素赢得胜利的可能性。  
“这都要看哈利，我们能做的就是给他争取时间，防止他被光轮2001撞飞。”他们两个人讨论得太热切，差点忘了他们中间的海伦，还好乔治的脖子还没坏，他低头看见了海伦——可能是怕她无聊，他指了指礼堂门口那只巨大的南瓜灯给海伦看。  
“你要是喝了缩身药剂，就能坐进去了对吧？”  
海伦打掉他的手，“你们还是接着讨论你们的战术吧！不用管我。”  
“战术已经讨论完了。”弗雷德也没有刚才那么严肃了，“走吧，去吃晚餐。”  
“你们在说什么呢，韦斯莱？”是里奇和另一个男孩子从他们身后过来了，说话的是海伦不认识的那个男孩子。  
“跟你又有什么关系呢，弗林特？”乔治讽刺地说。  
弗林特打量着他们三个人，巨怪似的脸上露出一个丑恶的笑来：“商量着把你们的横扫七星送去哪个博物馆能典当多一点儿金加隆吗？”  
里奇看到海伦站在他们两个中间，只是面无表情地和她打了个招呼。  
弗雷德咒骂了一句，掏出了自己的魔杖，海伦迅速把他的手按下去，甜甜地对弗林特说：“我记得你呀，你是斯莱特林的队长吧？”  
弗林特得意地看了一眼里奇，对海伦说：“你可以加入斯莱特林的拉拉队——”  
海伦不耐烦地打断了他，“上次被我们学院的守门员挡了十次球没进过一次，就连赫奇帕奇的守门员也记得你呢。这是什么追球天赋呀？”  
弗林特的脑袋瓜好像不太好使，直到他们三个人笑着走进礼堂了他才反应过来，气得他在他们背后没好气地大声说：  
“傻妞，跟着韦斯莱去坐老掉牙的破扫帚吧！”  
海伦还没来得及回头，乔治已经回头对着弗林特的脸发射了一个恶咒——几乎同时弗雷德也这么做了，弗林特的脸上迅速长出许多绿色的疱疹，耳朵里冒出黑色的烟来，他痛苦地抓着自己的喉咙，好像快要窒息了似的。  
“管好你的嘴巴，弗林特。”乔治冷冷地警告道。  
里奇的手伸进口袋里正要做什么，弗雷德把魔杖对准了他的口袋——里奇只能无奈地瞪了他们一眼，带着弗林特去医务室了。  
乔治没好气地从里奇的背影看到身后的海伦，他没再说什么，招呼弗雷德去格兰芬多的餐桌旁坐下了。  
餐桌上各个学院的人都坐了一些，斯莱特林那儿没有人帮弗林特出头——格兰芬多们正盯着他们呢。格兰芬多的几个女孩子还站起来为他们鼓掌叫好。海伦心里怪怪的，走向拉文克劳餐桌，她的同学们正露出看好戏的笑容，似乎没注意到海伦心里的这个疙瘩。  
“他太过分了，不是吗？”罗杰拿着一根巧克力棒，还沉浸在看热闹的兴奋中，“上次在球场上他差点把我从扫帚上撞下去——”说着他斜过身去对隔壁餐桌的双胞胎说：“干得漂亮，韦斯莱！”  
特洛伊白了一眼罗杰，对海伦说：“没错，弗林特这是活该。”  
海伦向乔治望去，他们球队的艾丽娅正拍着他的肩膀笑着说什么呢，乔治看上去好像勉强露出了点笑容——她马上把目光移开了，托腮听着罗杰和特洛伊斗嘴。 

晚宴结束后，大家拖着步子聊着天走回休息室，海伦她们走在比较前面，看见罗恩和他的两个朋友正不知所措地站在那。  
“与继承者为敌者！警惕！下一个就是你，泥巴种！”一个不怀好意的声音从海伦后头传来，是一个斯莱特林的小男孩。海伦这才注意到了——一只僵硬的猫倒吊在一摊水渍上，它身后的墙上用红色的东西涂抹了那个男孩说的那句话。  
“怎么回事？我的猫怎么了？！”舍监费尔奇尖厉的声音从人群外头传来，他拨开围观的学生们，看到了自己的猫僵硬地挂在那，冲着哈利尖声嚷起来。  
“你！你杀死了她！——”  
海伦想开口说些什么，特洛伊拉了一下她的衣袖把她拖出了人群。  
“别在这时候逞英雄，海伦。”她顾忌地看了一眼人群中央，低声对海伦说，“你我都不是证人，我们帮不了这个孩子。”  
海伦着急地踮起脚看了一下，“哈利和罗恩？不可能——他去年还……”  
“换个角度想想，”特洛伊说，“也许这只是魔法恶作剧呢？”  
“怎么回事啊？”围着的人越来越多，弗雷德和乔治才慢悠悠地从后面跟上来，弗雷德正好奇地张望着费尔奇所在的方向呢。  
海伦转过去，看到艾丽娅和另一个格兰芬多的姑娘走在他们边上正和乔治举着手掌大的南瓜灯开玩笑呢——她不得不承认自己的肚子痉挛了一下似的，有点不舒服。  
她深呼吸了一下，拧着眉头看着他们两个。  
“你们两个又是怎么回事？你们的弟弟遇到了麻烦，你们是怎么做到每次都事不关己的？”  
刚说出口，她马上又后悔了，尽管这只是一句简单的埋怨。乔治听了她的话，挤进人群里去一看究竟去了，弗雷德看看艾丽娅，又看看海伦，露出了一个缓和气氛的微笑。  
海伦的情绪已经刹不住车了似的——好吧，她也不想这样的。特洛伊把她拉向拉文克劳塔楼，一边轻笑着说：“冷静——冷静！海伦，控制你的脾气，如果你不想太明显的话！”  
“这还不够让人生气吗？”海伦烦躁地撩了一下头发，“我帮他解围了，他没个好脸色，反而和别的姑娘在一起笑的那么开心？还有今天——我好不容易有空和他们去霍格莫德，他们居然一路上都在聊魁地奇战术？！他们怎么不和格兰芬多的姑娘去聊呢？”  
“你真的是那么想的吗？”特洛伊笑得更开心了，“难道刚刚他没有帮你解围吗？噢——海伦，你是不是书呆子的脑袋啊？”  
“什么？！……”  
她们两个来到休息室门口，一群低年级学生正围着门环想答案呢，海伦走过去扣了扣，门环重复了未答出的问题：  
“什么东西抓心挠肝，牵肠挂肚，一点就燃，但是灿若繁星？”  
“我的脾气。”海伦自嘲地说。  
周围的同学们都吃吃地笑起来。  
“不对，还差一点儿。”那个悦耳的声音说。  
海伦深吸一口气，真不明白这群新生有什么想不出的，她将这个使自己有点难受的答案说出口。  
“未完成的暗恋。(作者注：unfinished secret crush)”  
“这下可以了。”悦耳的声音一边说着，一边为大家开了门。同学们鱼贯而入，海伦站在原地，有点委屈地用袖子揉了揉眼睛。  
这次她可真的没哭，她只是太累了。


	23. 雨中、勇气和泥巴种

“我不知道我的预言是不是准确了，教授。”又一个周六的早上，安静的占卜教室里，海伦正坐在她平时上课的位置上，不远处的特里劳妮教授正絮絮叨叨地整理着一副扑克牌。  
海伦瞟了一眼教授，接着说：“去年圣诞节，我的确在霍格沃茨的禁林……遇到了不好的事情。”  
教授一边胡乱地洗牌，一边做梦似的看过来，“愿先知保佑你，我的孩子……”  
海伦抿了抿嘴唇，接着转动自己的水晶球。  
“但是，教授。我要怎么才能确定我看到的是明天的预言，还是几年后的预言呢？”  
一阵沙沙的响动，教授放下理好的扑克牌，拖着她那身挂了很多响片和珠子的袍子，颤抖着手走了过来。  
灯泡一样的大眼睛出现在海伦水晶球的另一侧，特里劳妮教授看了一眼水晶球里，把视线移到了海伦脸上。  
“有年限跨度的预言球都在魔法部的神秘事务司呢……孩子，那里有你想知道的一切——过去、现在和将来……”  
“为什么是过去？”  
“那儿有一个房间，”教授神秘地微笑着，“存放着时间和它们的转换器。”  
“存放着时间？”海伦饶有兴趣地看着教授。  
然而特里劳妮教授显然认为这不应该说太多，她退了几步，坐到海伦边上的位子上。  
“亲爱的，你对这些事这么感兴趣的样子，让我想起了一个我不曾见过，但是一直崇拜的巫师。”  
海伦不解地摇摇头，她对那个巫师不感兴趣。  
“教授，那你是不是可以用时间转换器去未来，看一看自己的预言是否准确呢？”  
这话好像冒犯了特里劳妮教授，她闭上眼睛不满地噘着嘴：“当然不会，真正的预言家和先知，从来不屑于使用它。”  
虽然课堂上的教授疯疯癫癫，但是每一个对预言有热情的学生，她都会耐心地为他们答疑解惑，哪怕是在这样一个阴沉的周六的早上。令海伦惊讶的是，虽然特里劳妮教授不屑于使用时间转换器，但她居然承认了她一直留有一个，全英国唯一私人登记的时间转换器，遗传自她奶奶的奶奶，一名伟大的预言家。  
她在预言教室一直呆到了下午，期间教授用红茶和松饼招待了海伦。海伦今天还算有点儿进步呢，她在记录表上写下了人马座和狼犬，教授问她是不是最近有什么未解决的烦恼。  
海伦惊讶地点点头，教授神秘地笑着坐回自己的扑克牌边上去了。  
“你所烦恼的，会很快解决……这是蓝色狼犬所代表着的，但是海伦，你需要先行的勇气。”  
直到窗外球场那儿响起热闹的声音，海伦才意识到她已经在这儿好几个小时了。于是她谢过教授，背着书包离开了塔楼。  
球场上正热闹非凡呢，格兰芬多对斯莱特林，各种各样颜色的横幅和旗帜飞舞在观众席上。海伦登上观赛的高台，看见金妮正独自坐在那儿。  
“金妮！”海伦走过去想坐在她身边，金妮好像心情不太好，被吓了一大跳。  
“噢——抱歉。”海伦尴尬地坐到她前面一排的位置上去了。过了一会，她好像听到金妮在抽泣，于是海伦犹豫了一下，从包里拿出一块巧克力蛙来递给金妮。  
“谢谢……”金妮抽泣着接过了巧克力。  
“你需要纸巾吗？纸巾，手帕，我都有。”海伦想了想还是往上挪了一排，坐在了金妮身边。  
“不用担心我。”过了一会金妮才好些了，她重新抬起头来感激地看了海伦一眼，“你是来看哈利比赛的吗？”  
海伦温和地顺着她的话说：“没错，看来你也是。”  
红头发的小姑娘总算露出了一个微笑，海伦鼓励地拍了几下她的肩膀，这时场上的哨声响起了，比赛开始。  
尽管观众们欢腾而热烈，金妮却兴奋不起来，海伦只有静静地陪她坐在那。海伦突然想起一年级的时候，双胞胎在观众席上对一个高年级学生说的：“静默魁地奇？绝对不可能！”可是现在可不就是静默魁地奇嘛——她嘴角露出一个笑容来，不过接着她想起万圣节那天在礼堂发生的那些事，她的笑容又迅速收敛了。  
“看那个游走球，”金妮轻声说，“它好像一直在攻击哈利！”  
海伦顺着她指着的方向看过去，疑惑地皱了皱眉：“去年哈利在赛场上，他的扫帚就一直跟他过不去。”  
“有时候游走球脾气不太好，的确会这样。”是迦勒从看台那边走了过来。  
金妮拉了拉海伦的衣角，低着头说：“我没事了，海伦。你去找你的朋友吧。”  
海伦笑着把包里的其他糖果都拿出来塞进金妮的口袋里，然后起身和迦勒一起靠着看台的栏杆去了。  
“抱歉，海伦。”迦勒轻轻地说，“上次在魔药课上我说了那些话，我不知道他们是你的朋友。”  
“哦，这没什么。”海伦盯着空中那两个红头发的影子，麻木地说：“这确实是他们俩做过的事。”  
今天的冷风没有达到狂风暴雪的程度，观众席都没有保温魔咒，但那不代表风就不刺骨啊——海伦用外套裹紧了自己，迦勒看了她一眼，把自己的毡帽拿下来：“给你！”   
海伦摆摆手，尴尬地说，“不用了，多谢——”然而并没有什么用，她的脑袋上就被罩上了迦勒的大帽子，几乎要把她的眼睛遮住了。  
迦勒的黑发被冷风吹的有点凌乱，但他还忙着把手套也摘下来给海伦，海伦赶紧制止了他，把自己戴着手套的双手给他看，他才停下了自己的动作，接着开始脱大衣了——  
“你会冻坏的，迦勒！”海伦哭笑不得地说，“我很好，你的帽子就够了！”  
比赛暂停了一会又继续了，格兰芬多的队员们正聚在一起商量着什么。海伦注意到换了新扫帚的斯莱特林，真的如同一个个绿色的影子一样在空中穿梭。  
“但是他们也不赖……”她看着地上那几个红色的身影嘟囔道。  
“上次礼堂那件事我听说了。”迦勒注意到海伦盯着光轮2001，“马库斯·弗林特是有些——不善言辞。”  
海伦疑惑地反问道：“呃，仅仅是不善言辞吗？”  
“我们从小一块长大，他在魁地奇方面确实很有好胜心。”迦勒不以为然地望着球场中央。  
“这就是为什么他对乔治和弗雷德充满敌意的原因？”海伦难以置信地晃了晃头，“那之前在球场练习的那次冲突你一定也听说了吧，是因为什么呢？”  
“就因为一句‘泥巴种’而已。”迦勒尴尬地笑了一下，“那是德拉科说的，他还是个小孩子而已。”  
海伦觉得头顶有一种很不舒服的感觉，她尴尬得想要马上摘下这顶帽子。  
“我理解的‘泥巴种’和你理解的是同一个词语吗？”她转过头去看了一眼苍白的男孩，他正在为斯莱特林得分而欢呼呢——“麻瓜家庭出身却可以在这里学习魔法的巫师，对吗？”  
迦勒咧开嘴对扫帚上的斯莱特林笑着比了个加油的手势，不解地看着海伦：“没错，就是这样。……也许是听起来具有一些攻击性，但是家族的长辈都这么叫。”  
海伦把帽子摘下来塞进迦勒怀里，她说话时盯着迦勒黑色的眼睛，很难去理解这样一个儒雅温和的男孩子，居然有这样的刻板印象——  
“我妈妈就是麻瓜，那我是不是半个泥巴种——或者混血泥巴种？”  
迦勒张大了嘴，他的脸在寒风里慢慢泛红了。  
“我不是故意——”  
“不要说抱歉，迦勒。”她疲惫地说，“也许我们只是观念不同。——很抱歉玷污了你的帽子。”  
比赛以波特抓到了飞贼为结束，但是他在空中好像被球狠狠地撞了一下。海伦回过头去，发现金妮已经离开了。  
洛哈特教授已经跑过去了，哈利抗拒地举起另一只手说些什么，海伦走过去时，洛哈特正念了一个咒语——好吧，还不如不念呢，把哈利另一只胳膊的骨头都抽空了。乔治和弗雷德正和他们的队长一起把发疯的游走球努力关进箱子里，海伦想走过去说些什么，艾丽娅把扫帚扔在一旁冲到了乔治跟前——她太匆忙了，以至于和乔治撞了个满怀，乔治不得不扶着她的肩退了几步，把她推开一点儿。  
海伦站在那，看着其他的格兰芬多把哈利七手八脚地扛起来往校医院的方向去了——她往边上让了让，刚才落在额头上的几滴雨下大了，冰冷的雨滴迅速打湿了她的袍子。  
她在想不止一件事情。她想起上午特里劳妮教授说的“先行的勇气”，海伦迷茫地看着不远处那个她想见到的人，犹豫不定。  
透过哗哗的雨声她听见艾丽娅还在和乔治和他们的队长大声说话：“伍德！必须要调查那只游走球，这太危险了！乔治——你怎么样？”  
她把乔治的球棍扔在泥泞的地里，拿起他的右手——那上面还戴着海伦去年送的护腕呢。乔治无所谓地笑了笑，把手缩了回去，接着他转过头看到了海伦。  
海伦在雨里打了个哆嗦，她被乔治盯着时才想起来自己是个有魔杖的女巫，她抽出魔杖，魔杖顶端的雨水结成了一把透明的雨伞，她举着伞走过去。  
乔治也被雨淋得湿透，红色的头发都结成了一绺一绺的，海伦用伞罩住他们两个人，踮起脚把他额前的头发拨开。  
乔治接过她手里的魔杖，有点紧张地抿着嘴看着海伦。他的鼻尖还在滴着水呢。  
“知不知道你哪里惹我生气了？”海伦假装生气地看着他。事实上，万圣节以后每一节和他们一起上的课，只要乔治不开口，海伦就也不开口和他说话。  
“我……我一直在猜啊，可是我猜不到。”乔治摸着后脑勺为难地想了几秒钟，忍不住冲海伦露出了一个笑容。  
其实海伦应该还在生气的——因为一切都没有答案，但是就在她走向他的那一刻起，那件奇怪而不愉快的小事就已经烟消云散了。在他笑起来的那一瞬间，她想起了去年圣诞格兰芬多休息室温暖的炉火。  
好像已经太久没有和他这样说话了，或者说……从未有过。  
“为什么和我去霍格莫德，”从头发里滴下来的水差点儿进了她的鼻子，海伦不得不顿了顿，“要全程聊魁地奇呢？！你们想气死我吗？”  
乔治吭哧吭哧地笑了起来。  
“好吧——弗雷德说我们应该说点儿擅长的，这样我就不会太紧张……”  
“我看你们到后面根本就很乐在其中嘛。”海伦抹了把鼻尖上的雨水，讽刺地说。  
“没错，魁地奇是挺让人上头的。”乔治笑得更开心了。“至于礼堂的事，我应该和你解释……但是至少不是现在吧？在雨里？”  
“嘿！弗雷德！海伦！你们俩背着我在干什么！”身后一个惊慌失措的声音传来。  
乔治大笑着冲弗雷德说：“得了吧，伙计！”身后响起一片哄笑声，海伦拉了拉乔治的衣角，把他从弗雷德、艾丽娅和伍德的面前带走了。他们走过正在冲斯莱特林追球手大吼大叫的弗林特，海伦笑着抬头看了乔治一眼，却发现他也在笑着望着自己。  
“最好的击球手，和什么型号的扫帚没有任何关系。”海伦小声且真诚地说，“在我眼里，你们就是最好的击球手。”  
乔治抽出魔杖点了点海伦的袍子，这至少能让它慢慢干燥起来。他用一种自豪的口吻说：“至于你，你是拉文克劳最聪明的姑娘，因为你有着发现击球手的绝佳眼光。”  
除此之外……海伦和他走进城堡时心里在想，她还拥有了一样东西，那就是教授所说的先行的勇气。


	24. 波特的证人

特洛伊猜想的魔法恶作剧站不住脚了。就在魁地奇比赛结束后的那个晚上，一个格兰芬多的新生被石化了。  
一时间学校里谣言四起，人心惶惶，教授们劝告学生尽量结伴而行，晚上不要在走廊上瞎晃悠。  
另一种说法很快流行起来，海伦根据拉文克劳的同学们从书里和各种史料里整理出的无数碎片，整合成了一个完整的校园怪谈——斯莱特林的继承人，怪物，清除不必要的学生。而哈利·波特因为恰好与两个受害者都有一点关系，有一部分人认为他就是继承人。  
但是事情有很多可能性，在没有明确证据的情况下，大家不会十分肯定地往这个怪谈上靠，这对于拉文克劳来说，是不严谨的。  
学生从霍格莫德回来的门禁时间也大大提前了，这么短的时间几乎没法做任何事。圣诞前海伦唯一一次和特洛伊去霍格莫德，是为了给海格的猎犬牙牙买一盒狗饼干——去年要不是海格帮忙，那个圣诞节可能会更惨，她可能得爬回霍格沃茨。  
“噢，那真是太感激海格了。”特洛伊说。  
此外她还约秋和特洛伊教她骑扫帚了，时隔两年，她又戴上了自己的安全帽。  
“你为什么要趁着双胞胎不在球场的时候练习呢？”特洛伊不解地看着她给安全帽扣上扣子，“让他们——噢，让乔治·韦斯莱来教你岂不是更好？”  
“这可不行。”海伦轻快地扛起学校扫帚棚里借来的一把旧扫帚，“你们俩要是谁告诉他们了，今年的生日礼物我就自行没收了。”  
“是什么样的感情，让海伦对我们威逼利诱。”秋摇头叹息。  
“我们都知道，但是我们不敢说。”特洛伊痛心疾首地补充道。

塞德里克也在球场，秋把他介绍给特洛伊和海伦。他可真是个彬彬有礼的小伙子。由于缠不过三个姑娘，塞德里克也加入了饶球场边缘低空低速飞行的老年魁地奇练习项目，特洛伊在前头带路，秋和塞德里克跟在海伦后头。  
“说真的，”特洛伊说，“105岁高龄的魁地奇球员的练习项目都比这个刺激。”  
“真的吗？”海伦紧张地问道，“那我们应该加速了？”  
“早该加了。”秋笑着说，“海伦，俯下身，心里要自信，想着自己要往前冲过去……”  
“你做的不错，海伦。”海伦的旧扫帚终于跟上海伦内心的想法之后，塞德里克和秋轻松地追上来在她身边保护着她，怪不得秋说塞德里克个好教练，他从来不吝啬自己的赞美，海伦甚至觉得他上过什么赞美词提升夏令营。  
“就是这样！”塞德里克大声鼓励道，“现在你可以往高处升一点儿！——”

“真难想象你们的魁地奇天赋有多高，”和两个朋友走进城堡时已是傍晚，今天的天气难得能看到橘红色的夕阳，海伦看着她们被拉得长长的影子感叹道，“我都四年级了还不太敢呢。”  
“当然不是所有巫师都喜欢用扫帚，”秋说，“这很正常。”  
“其实你可以不勉强自己。”特洛伊抬了抬眉毛，“不过海伦，我好像能猜到你这么做的原因。”  
秋意味深长地看着她俩，等着特洛伊说下去。  
“男孩们总是慢半拍。”特洛伊说，“有时候你大费周章，他们反而感觉不到。”  
海伦若有所思地看着两个朋友，正要说些什么，突然听到转角那儿有双胞胎的说话声。  
秋敏捷地拍了拍她的肩膀，一把拿过海伦手里的扫帚。特洛伊给海伦递了个眼神，拉着秋走上了转角的楼梯。

“她快来了吗？”  
“快了，我都听到脚步声了……”  
海伦抱着胳膊站在他们俩身后，匪夷所思地看着藏在雕像后面的双胞胎。  
是金妮正从走廊那边走过来呢，她的情绪好像还是没有一点儿好转，和上次海伦看到她时一样无精打采。金妮看到了海伦，红着眼睛走过来准备打个招呼，双胞胎顺着她的视线往身后看去，看到了面无表情的海伦，把他们自己吓得不轻，从雕像后头摔了出来，跌倒在金妮面前。  
“哎哟，乔治！你压到我的手了！”  
海伦把同样吓了一跳的金妮挡在身后，无奈地看着他们两个——乔治和弗雷德不知道想的什么法子，一个浑身披满了白色的羽毛，一个浑身长满了可怕的疥疮——这下海伦也分不清他们谁是谁了。  
“你们俩想吓唬金妮？”  
金妮在海伦身后抽泣了一声，海伦感觉自己的袍子被金妮轻轻抓住了。  
“当然不是，”满身疥疮的那个说，“这不是想逗金妮玩嘛。”  
海伦从鼻子里哼了一声，蹲下身去看着金妮——不过海伦也没多高，蹲下去只能抬头看着她了。看着金妮小小的脸愁眉不展，她把手伸进口袋准备再拿一点糖果出来，结果金妮环住她的脖子，呜咽了一声靠在了她身上。  
“好吧，”满身羽毛的那个用魔杖点了点自己，羽毛慢慢地消失了，“一个海伦抵两个哥哥呗。”  
“乔治，”另一个惊恐地说，“我变不回来了！这咒语没用！”  
海伦温柔地抚摸着金妮的头发呢，听到他们俩这话忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“你们俩能不能不要那么幼稚？”  
“海伦！你快想想有没有什么咒语能把我变回来！”弗雷德惊恐地向海伦求救。  
金妮离开海伦的肩头，看着弗雷德的滑稽样子，终于露出了一个微乎其微的笑容。  
“没有。”海伦干脆地说，“去校医院找庞弗雷夫人吧。我送金妮去格兰芬多塔楼。”  
“海伦……谢谢你。”金妮轻声地说着，海伦觉得她好像下一秒就又要哭了。  
海伦在心里叹了口气，那一刻，她觉得自己当爹又当妈。

“金妮最近的心情真的不太好。”双胞胎跟在她身后，穿梭在图书馆的书架之间，弗雷德已经看好了他那一身疱疹，然后把这事忘到了脑后。  
“我们想了许多办法，”乔治抱着胳膊靠在书架上看着海伦拿着书单上下搜寻，“都没有用。只有你在的时候她会露出那么一点儿笑容来。”  
“真希望你们快点找出她不高兴的原因来。”海伦踮着脚去够高处的一本书，非常吃力地说道。  
弗雷德毫不费力地伸手帮她拿了下来，却在海伦要接过去的时候往后举了一下，不让海伦拿到。  
“我们说点别的吧？海伦。”他坏笑起来，“你为什么要偷偷学飞行？”  
海伦心里“咯噔”了一下，下意识地脱口而出：“你怎么知道？”  
“霍格沃茨谁不认识你那顶安全帽呢？”乔治笑嘻嘻地揶揄道，“说吧，你是不是想补上一年级的飞行课？”  
“嘿，我们还记得一年级时为你编的那首歌呢！”弗雷德兴奋地压低声音，打了个无声的响指准备唱上几句，被海伦瞪回去了。  
“关，你们，什么，事。”她咬牙切齿地说。  
“好吧，你就说嘛，是不是想让我们两个教你飞行？我们可是很高阶的运动员……”  
海伦赌气地说：“不想。”  
“唉，你是不是想做你们学院的追球手啊？”乔治恍然大悟地说，“但是海伦，不是每个姑娘都能像安吉丽娜和艾丽娅那样——”  
“像凯蒂·贝尔那样也不行。”弗雷德加上一句，“当然，你如果只是为了兜风的话，我们可以带你呀。”  
海伦难以置信地蹙起眉头看着他俩，她眨了十几次眼睛，努力确认她不是幻听了，“什，什么？”   
“听起来有点儿残酷。”乔治说。  
“但是事实就是这样。”弗雷德终于把那本书递给她了，可是海伦没有接过去。  
“我们可以帮你问问艾丽娅，”弗雷德把那本书揣回自己怀里，“问问她是怎么练习的。”  
“不了，谢谢。”海伦有气无力地说，“我的朋友都是魁地奇球队的，我却要去问一群格兰芬多怎么飞行。——我得走了，平斯夫人拿着鸡毛掸子过来了。”

她郁闷地走出图书馆，看到一个有点儿熟悉的背影怒气冲冲地在前头走着。  
“哈利！”她追上去，“哈利！”  
哈利这才停下来和海伦打了个招呼，他的心情也不是很好的样子。  
“你看起来不太好。”尽管自己心里也有个疙瘩，但海伦依然试着鼓励他，“关于最近的流言……我们不认为你就是那个所谓的继承人。”  
“海伦，谢谢。”哈利努力想露出一个微笑。“这足够安慰了。”  
“尤其是去年，你制服了奇洛，替伊芙娜报仇了。”海伦想起了这件事，她一直没来得及向哈利说声感谢，“我一直很感激你。”  
“伊芙娜，是谁？”  
“是我的朋友，一只独角兽。”海伦看着窗外纷飞的大雪，他们俩走过寂静无人的走廊，“我曾经在禁林救下了她，后来奇洛在禁林害死了她。”  
哈利想到了什么似的——这让他看起来有点精神了。  
“我也曾在禁林里看到他——他在吸独角兽的血。”  
海伦点了点头，这是一个令人不快但是却有用的话题。至少哈利转移了注意力去想别的事情了。他们两个在门厅转角碰到了海格，他拎着一只血淋淋的死鸡，肩上都是雪花。  
“下午好啊，你们两位。”他把自己的帽子往上拉了拉，“今天没课吗？”  
海伦摇摇头。哈利说：“等会还有节变形课。”  
“这是怎么了？”海伦看了看还顺着鸡的脖子滴答滴答往下流的血。  
“这个学期的第二只了。”海格说，“莫名其妙被人弄死。”  
巨人又想到了什么，毛茸茸的胡子下面露出一个微笑：“对了海伦，谢谢你的狗饼干。牙牙很喜欢。”  
哈利赶着去上课，先向他们告别了。海伦和海格站了一会，简单聊了几句。海格走后没多久，海伦听到楼上有人大声喊叫。  
“动手啦！动手啦！是人是鬼都不能幸免啊！——”  
接着很多扇门被撞开了似的，有人在惊呼。海伦三步并作两步登上三楼，她看到走廊上有很多惊恐的学生，而哈利站在中间，他的前面是一个已经被石化的学生，再远处……是一个一动不动的幽灵。皮皮鬼在空中漂浮着幸灾乐祸地唱着歌。  
麦格教授正和哈利讲话呢，哈利正在努力辩解。  
“这事我也管不了，波特。”  
海伦努力挤进人群去：“教授！教授！哈利刚才还在和我说话，他不可能是——”  
“这事恐怕得交给校长管，格林小姐。”麦格教授严肃地说，“谢谢你的证词，但是波特现在得去校长办公室一趟。”  
海伦扫了一眼盯着自己和哈利的不知该如何形容的人群。而哈利，看起来比刚才还糟糕，他难受地冲海伦摇了摇头，跟着教授离开了走廊。


	25. 什么破恋爱，不谈了

新的一起袭击事件飞快地在学校里传播开来了，那天海伦刚走回休息室，拉文克劳的同学已经在里面热切地讨论着这件事。  
海伦告诉大家事情发生前没多久哈利还站在走廊上和自己说话，看起来这根本不可能是哈利做的——但是事已至此，有一部分人已经无法相信哈利不是凶手了。  
“海伦，你自己也得小心。”玛丽埃塔说，“如果你一转身，他在身后攻击了你——怎么办？”  
“……好吧。”海伦无奈地说，“谢谢关心，玛丽。”  
海伦走到特洛伊身边坐下：“记得订圣诞节回去的车票。”  
“当然，我们俩一起订。”特洛伊朝对面打了个响指，“秋，记得订车票。”  
“我和玛丽埃塔一起订了。”秋说，“海伦，照这个情况，圣诞节前还能陪你练一次扫帚吗？”  
“先放一放吧。”海伦说，“即使是白天我也觉得不太……不太好。”说到飞行，海伦想起了在图书馆里和双胞胎的对话，她迅速沉下脸来。  
“怎么啦？”特洛伊注意到她的脸色，关切地问。  
“你说得对。”海伦叹了口气，“男孩子们都是榆木脑袋。——我简直不知道那里面装了什么。”  
特洛伊急切地说：“真的足够明显吗？我是说你的态度或者你的暗示——”  
“我已经往前走了一步了。”海伦不以为然地用魔杖指着壁炉里的火焰，“看来一切都是我的错觉。”   
特洛伊用胳膊圈住她，心疼地说：“别这么消沉，他究竟说了什么？”  
海伦将头靠在特洛伊肩上，乏力地嘟囔道：“他不知道从哪知道了我在练习飞行，过分的是他们居然让我向艾丽娅学习，因为我飞得不如她！”  
特洛伊笑了。  
“好吧，因为她是球队的一员呀。不过他们两个没有说要教你吗？”  
“说了。”海伦小声回答，“我说不要。”  
壁炉的火焰时不时发出小小的爆破声，公共休息室里的同学大多休息去了。  
特洛伊捂着额头笑得很无奈：“我说了嘛，男孩子总是慢半拍。你心里明明不是这个答案啊。”  
“我在说反话！”海伦苦恼地坐起来继续用魔杖戳着炉火，“为什么他就是不明白呢？”  
“不要对男孩子的脑袋有任何指望。我以为韦斯莱是个例外的，你知道……即使他们在同学中很受欢迎。”特洛伊努力安慰着她，“这个圣诞假期回家好好休息吧，先冷静一段时间。”

因为学校里的袭击事件，大家都是争先恐后地订票回家过圣诞节。迦勒在魔药课上、在回去的列车上都试图找海伦说些什么，但是海伦觉得这已经不是生不生气的问题。  
“我真的不知道为什么要叫‘泥巴种’，”海伦为难地吐出这个词语，“事实上，麻瓜们都生活的很好，你应该少一些偏见。”  
“我……”  
“我很抱歉，但是现在我不想谈论这个。”  
迦勒还想说些什么，海伦叹了口气把隔间的门拉上了。她坐回特洛伊身边，几个朋友面面相觑。  
车窗外大雪纷飞，一切景物都披上了银色的外衣。海伦望着外面的一切，心中无限疲惫。

“先喝杯热茶，宝贝。”格林夫人温柔地亲了一下海伦的脸颊，“晚上想吃点什么？你最喜欢的土豆烩羊肉怎么样？”  
海伦从行李箱里拿出一份《预言家日报》递给爸爸，为难地冲着妈妈的背影说：“妈妈，你又忘了……”  
格林先生温柔地笑着：“我们的海伦不吃羊肉，亲爱的。”  
“原谅我吧。”厨房里的女人轻快地说着拧开了水龙头。海伦和爸爸相视一笑，聊起了学校里的事情。  
不过说到袭击事件，格林先生的神情不免有些凝重。  
“斯特劳普教授说，等曼德拉草成熟后就可以拯救那些被石化的人了。”  
“但是谁能保证下一个不是更严重的情况呢？”格林先生摇摇头，“如果有学生死亡呢？”  
“那你还放心我去学校吗？”海伦笑嘻嘻地看着父亲，她其实觉得没有那么严重，“那教授们圣诞前就应该让所有学生带着行李回家。”   
格林先生每次回想起在霍格沃茨的东西，说话就会变得含糊不清，他已经忘记了大半。  
“不管是在麻瓜世界……还是巫师世界，如果这种事情发展到有学生死亡，那学校肯定是开不下去的。”  
“那我得做好回到麻瓜世界的准备。”海伦似懂非懂地看着自己的父亲，“爸爸，这样一算我应该快读高中了。”  
“你有后悔过吗？自从几年前选择了霍格沃茨。”格林先生平静地问道。  
海伦想都没想就摇了摇头。  
“完全不会，过去的三年我一直很快乐。”她盘腿坐到地毯上，握着父亲的手，“谢谢，爸爸，把我带回魔法世界。”

“这是什么呀？麻瓜们的学校可真奇怪，这册子也好奇怪！”拉文克劳的级长佩内洛和海伦一起走下马车，她正饶有兴趣地研究海伦从家里带来的一本择校手册。  
特洛伊从后面追赶上来，把头凑过去一起看着册子上的内容，“圣诞节回家，我和妈妈说了最近霍格沃茨出的事，她说不得不要做好完全的准备。我们已经在联系美国的魔法学校了。”  
“我家人说过段时间再决定。”佩内洛忧心忡忡地说，“好像很多人都是这么想的……不过这要看接下来的形式。海伦，什么是‘软件设计’？”  
“是麻瓜们针对他们发明的电脑来设计其中的一些功能而设置的一个专业。”海伦指了指册子上的插图，“这就是……电脑。”  
“真神奇。”佩内洛赞叹着举起册子，“而且它还是静止的！”  
“海伦，你可能是霍格沃茨唯一一个离开后回到麻瓜世界的人了。”特洛伊说，“你可以劝说你的父母，像法国和德国都有不错的魔法学校。”  
“我还是希望不要和你们分开。”海伦用手套捂着冰凉的脸颊，“这只是一个无奈的下下策罢了。”  
如果下学期事态得到了控制，霍格沃茨就能正常办学。如果不能……谁也不知道会发生什么样的事，就像格林先生说的——如果有意外事件，那么谁也保不住霍格沃茨。  
“我男朋友在那等我呢，”佩内洛欣喜地朝远处招手，“我先——哦，海伦，把你这本册子借我吧！我要给他看看麻瓜的‘电脑’！”  
海伦和特洛伊赶紧朝佩内洛看的方向看过去，海伦惊得下巴都快掉下来了。  
“你什么时候和珀西·韦斯莱在一起了？！”  
“你太不关心我了，海伦。”佩内洛假装埋怨地抱着册子小跑过去，跑了两步她又回头冲两个姑娘优雅地一笑：“大概半个月前吧！等会见！”  
珀西也感受到了她们俩八卦的注视，有点慌乱地看着她们——或者说是看着海伦，他牵着佩内洛走过来，似乎还有什么话要对海伦说。  
“别告诉弗雷德和乔治！拜托了。”

“喜欢我送的圣诞礼物吗？”  
一进宿舍，就能看到海伦床下堆着的生日礼物，而圣诞礼物海伦是在家收的。  
“当然了，那群唱唱跳跳的糖果小人，我都舍不得吃呢。”海伦笑着拿起一个生日礼物的包裹，是秋的礼物。  
“韦斯莱送了你什么？”特洛伊在她床边坐下来，意味深长地往后靠了靠。  
“一个恶作剧书包，”海伦漫不经心地说，“吃了我四本书我才发现，还好我没有把平时写的作业放进去。——噢，秋送的扇子真好看！”她把扇子也摆在床头，她的床头柜上有很多平时女孩子们互相赠送的好看精致的小玩意。  
“好吧——他们俩的生日礼物在哪呢？”特洛伊爬到床底下看了一下，确认没有包裹掉在床底。  
海伦拆包裹的手迟疑了一下，然后又若无其事地继续下去。  
“特洛伊，我太喜欢你送的钱包了！”海伦从纸包里拿出特洛伊送的带有星星刺绣的小钱包，然后把自己钱袋里的钱币都倒出来装了进去。  
“不客气……”特洛伊虚弱地笑了一下，关切地看着海伦。  
半小时后，海伦把所有礼物放在一起，把包装纸揉成一个大团，然后沉默了。  
零食，饰品，各种魔法小玩具，有的时不时闪烁着奇怪的光芒，有的发出“噗噗”的声音，琳琅满目地堆了一床。海伦又把包装纸和贺卡一张张地对照着看了一遍，然后努着嘴放下了。  
没有来自乔治和弗雷德的礼物。


	26. 关于击球手的一切

开饭时间已经过了，海伦才慢吞吞地从休息室的沙发上站起来往礼堂走去。  
皮皮鬼根据最近的袭击事件编了一首新歌，没完没了地在走廊里唱着。海伦好奇他为什么会在没有人的地方唱这首歌，直到她看见哈利自顾自向前走着，皮皮鬼一直跟在他后面唱着。  
“噢，波特，你这个讨厌的男孩——噢，波特——”  
“别唱了！”哈利无奈地说。  
皮皮鬼狡猾地笑着：“哎呀，斯莱特林的继承人生气了！波特，你这个讨厌的男孩——”  
海伦抽出自己的魔杖对准了皮皮鬼，小声且坚定地念了个冰冻咒语。  
一道淡蓝色的闪电从魔杖前头发射出去，瞬间把空中的皮皮鬼冻成了一大块冰块。  
哈利惊讶地转过身来，看到是海伦，随即露出了一个无奈的微笑。  
海伦走过去看着空中的皮皮鬼，他的眼珠还在转呢，就是表情凝固住了。  
“他可真烦人。”海伦轻描淡写地说。  
“多谢你。”哈利犹豫了一下，“你……不怕我吗？”  
“嗯……我听说了学校里的传闻。”海伦点了点头，“但不是所有人都相信这个，哈利。弗雷德和——乔治，相信你，所以我也相信你。”  
“弗雷德他们最近又变着法子调侃我，不过总比流言蜚语要好。”哈利说了最近双胞胎想出来的新招，他们总要大声告诉走廊上的所有人给斯莱特林的继承人让路，说哈利要和他的仆人去密室喝茶。  
因为生日礼物的事，海伦对他们俩的一切事情都笑不出来，所以她只是勉强勾了勾嘴角。  
“海伦，还有件事。”他们两人向礼堂走去，决心要赶上晚餐——毕竟这个时候不能再在晚上出来觅食了。哈利的心情好了一些，海伦觉得他和金妮最近都不是很开心，好像一个黑里透红的木炭树桩和一个随时滴水的伤心水龙头……  
“珀西拿回来的那个册子是你的吧？”他突然笑的有点腼腆，“珀西说是从你这儿拿的——乔治看到了可不太高兴。”  
海伦假装什么都不知道的样子，略带惊讶地说：“是吗？为什么……”  
“其实我也是在麻瓜世界长大的，册子上的那几个学校我都认识，我还给乔治解释了一下。”哈利说，“现在他以为你要离开霍格沃茨去伦敦当水管工呢。”  
“什么？！哈利，你是怎么跟他解释的啊……”  
哈利笑着摸了摸后脑勺，“哈哈，主要是弗雷德示意我这么说的，乔治郁闷了一下午呢——可能现在还在郁闷着。”  
他们两人走进礼堂，她远远就看到乔治正朝他们这儿望过来呢，弗雷德在他边上埋头吃着东西。她马上把目光移开去，选了个背对着他的位置坐下来。  
周围的同学们热情地和她道生日快乐，海伦一边吃着他们递过来的各种食物，一边听他们大聊特聊假期的事，还有对袭击事件的新猜想。特洛伊用指尖在她盘子前面扣了扣。  
海伦抬起头来，特洛伊对她使了个眼色，脸往那个方向偏了偏，小声告诉她：  
“乔治·韦斯莱在偷看你呢。”  
海伦没有做任何反应，低下头继续狼吞虎咽。后来连坐在特洛伊身边的玛丽埃塔和秋都发现了，也提醒了海伦几次。  
管他呢，如果不主动解释生日礼物的事情，她是不会原谅他们的……海伦一边往嘴里塞吃的一边这么想着，休想像去年那样……  
后来海伦好像成了四个餐桌上唯一一个还在吃的人，直到她放开勺子，餐桌上的餐盘才陆续消失。各个学校的级长带着学生们回休息室去了，无数张凳子被拉开来，海伦接过发到她手里的第二学期课表看着。  
“厉害啊，姑娘。”弗雷德一屁股坐到罗杰离开后的空位子上，也就是海伦身边，他好像很多年没看见海伦了似的，笑着打量着她，“几乎整个霍格沃茨的人都在看着你吃东西，我和李·乔丹甚至打赌你还要吃多久！”  
海伦刚要说话，弗雷德伸手往她脸颊上蹭了一下，“看！蛋糕渣！”  
海伦更气了，她撅起嘴看着弗雷德，看看他到底还要说什么。  
“好吧，我就知道你一定在为生日礼物生气。”弗雷德笑着模仿海伦的声音说着，“‘噢，为什么弗雷德和乔治没有送我礼物呢’或者‘天哪，怎么——‘”  
“得了，别说了！”海伦哭笑不得地打断他，他的模仿简直太可恶了。  
“我们当然不会忘记。”乔治在她另一边轻声说道。  
海伦转过去看了他一眼，他好像不是很自然的样子，双手尴尬地握在一起，一个用奇怪的花纸胡乱包着的长长的东西正摆在他前面。  
“哦。”海伦低低地应了一声。  
“乔治，愣着干嘛，快把礼物交出来。”弗雷德向海伦吹嘘道：“乔治犹豫了整整一个圣诞节呢，这绝对是独一无二的礼物，以至于我们想让它在最后，亲手交到你手上。”  
海伦有些动摇了，她伸出手摸了摸花纸，“……有这么厉害？”  
“拿着吧，它就是给你的。”礼堂里的人越来越少，他们不得不跟在队伍后面离开礼堂了，弗雷德从座位上站了起来，迫不及待地催促着海伦。  
“为了这份礼物，弗雷德的礼物也延期了。”乔治不安地看着她，“希望你不要介意。”  
海伦抱起这个长长的东西，边走边拆开包裹着的纸张，露出了一根球棍。  
“这是我的球棍。”乔治好像失去了笑的能力似的，紧张地看着海伦，好像想从她脸上读出什么情绪来似的。  
海伦抱着球棍，她脑袋里好像有很多烟花炸开了，以至于一时间她想不出任何回答。  
“拜托了，海伦！击球手的球棍，就是巫师的魔杖……”弗雷德在一旁激情澎湃地说着，“你知道其中的意思了吧？我的球棍我就不舍得给你了，你拿着两根棍子也不能玩双截棍——”  
海伦“噗嗤”一声笑出来，“行了，我知道了，弗雷德！”  
乔治看到她笑了，紧绷的表情也慢慢变成了笑容。  
“没错，它对我来说很重要。”   
弗雷德从包里拿出另一个盒子装的包裹，如释重负地说：“我的礼物可以出场了吧？希望它不会太迟——生日快乐！”  
海伦接过了弗雷德的礼物。拆开后是一支喜欢大声尖叫的羽毛笔。  
“看来我只能在休息室用它了。”海伦笑着说。  
弗雷德飞快地说：“它会在你写对字儿的时候一直鼓励你。好了，我赶时间，告辞了两位！”然后他冲乔治眨了一下眼睛，跑去前面找李·乔丹去了。  
“呃……球棍给我了，你用什么呢。”海伦望着弗雷德的背影消失在走廊转角处，才回过头去看着乔治。  
“我可以用扫帚棚里的旧球棍。”乔治不在乎地说，“而这根球棍，是二年级进球队的时候查理给我买的。它陪伴了我在霍格沃茨的每一场比赛。”  
海伦抚摸着它，一边抬眼看着乔治。  
“那的确是意义非凡。”  
“如果你想骑扫帚飞行的话……”  
“我以为我已经放弃飞行了。”海伦酸溜溜地说。  
乔治惊讶地望着她。  
“我觉得我应该有点儿自知之明，自从你说我不如艾丽娅·斯平内特之后。”  
“不是，你怎么还记着？”  
“我凭什么不记着？”海伦尖刻地说，“这可是你和弗雷德亲口说的。‘不是每个姑娘都能像艾丽娅那样’——”  
“你漏了个安吉丽娜。”乔治憋着笑说道。  
“拿回去，我不要了。”听到这话，海伦果断把球棍递给乔治，“如果我没记错的话，那天比赛的时候艾丽娅还把它扔在泥里了，对吧？”  
“那可能只是出于对我的急切的关心——”  
“关心？！”  
“但是我不想和女生计较这些……小事，我承认我不太满意她的做法。”乔治变得严肃起来，“还有就是，那天你来了，所以我把球棍的事忘到脑后了。”  
他紧张地打量着海伦，然后露出了一个讨好的笑容。  
她深吸了一口气，对乔治说：“那天我对你说，你是最好的击球手——你真的明白其中的意思吗？”  
“当然。”他认真地看着海伦的眼睛，小声说：“于是击球手把他的球棍送给你了，你能明白我的意思吗？”  
走廊里偶尔还有一二学生从他们身边走过，他们都会不约而同地盯着海伦怀里的球棍看上一眼。  
海伦还是有很多问题。  
“那你为什么要在图书馆说那样的话，我一个字都接受不了！”  
“我其实只是想说，我可以带你骑扫帚，但是你开口就拒绝了……”乔治委屈地看着她，一个比她高出那么多的男孩子乖乖站在她面前被海伦训话似的，服服帖帖。  
“为什么偏要提另一个姑娘的名字——就好比我每次看见你都说上一句‘噢，罗杰也做过，而且做得更好。’这——”  
“我只是想告诉你——我可以带你坐飞天扫帚，其余的都是废话。”乔治利落地打断了她。  
海伦心里的烟花又炸开了，这次是一小朵一小朵的。她看着这个坚定的、却也不知所措过的男孩，很难不露出微笑来。她一只手抱紧了球棍，抬脚向休息室所在的塔楼走去，乔治从后面快步跟上来，“不过，海伦，哈利说你想去伦敦做水管工了，那是假的对吧？”  
海伦无奈地说：“那只是弗雷德的玩笑罢了。——很多人都在了解除霍格沃茨以外的学校，那只是一个最下策。”  
“我以为你又要像二年级那样，因为遇到不开心的事情，想要回麻瓜世界去。”乔治谨慎地看着她，“你不会的，对吧？”  
海伦迈上通往拉文克劳休息室的台阶，回过头来对乔治扮了个鬼脸，“如果你再让我不开心的话……谁知道呢！”  
“可恶的拉文克劳！我总算找到你了！”皮皮鬼从一幅画里钻出来，气急败坏地漂在空中，似乎准备用他的手杖敲一下海伦的脑袋——但是他的视线落在海伦手里的球棍上，表情惊慌失措了那么一秒钟——  
“看见这个了吗？”海伦把球棍扛到肩上，假装凶狠地对皮皮鬼说：“如果你再烦一句，我就把你打进楼梯下面的那套盔甲里，再施个咒——让你钻都钻不出来。”  
皮皮鬼愣了一下，随即张牙舞爪地挥舞着自己的手杖从乔治头顶迅速溜走了，一边怪叫着“凶残可怕的拉文克劳！我再也不会光临你们塔楼了！”  
海伦满意地把球棍拿下来，看着台阶下的乔治。他惊讶地看着海伦，差点儿忘了把嘴巴合上……随即他发出了一声赞叹。  
“太酷了！海伦……”  
“我累了，今天就到这吧。”她优雅地打了个哈欠，朝休息室的大门走去，“晚安乔治，明天见！”


	27. 窗户上的倒影

因为学校的袭击事件，周末他们去霍格莫德的宵禁时间又一次缩短了。弗雷德和乔治带着海伦从霍格沃茨到蜂蜜公爵的密道提前好几个小时去了那儿，不然时间怎么都不够用。  
那天她把球棍藏到自己的床底下，然后迫不及待地和特洛伊分享了整件事，特洛伊好像比她还兴奋，一直高兴的抚摸她的肩膀。  
“我真为你高兴！”她收回手捂住了自己的脸，“我就知道，我一直都知道！他是喜欢你的！”  
“特洛伊，你别哭啊……”海伦试着去抱她的朋友，被特洛伊躲开了。  
“没有！我只是太高兴了……”特洛伊喜悦地哽咽了，“我马上就好了！……等这件事过去了，你们也可以去霍格莫德约会了。”  
海伦红着脸说：“好吧，你先别想这么远。袭击事件一点儿头绪都没有。”  
说来也很无奈，虽然这个月学校无事发生，但人心惶惶的氛围并没有减弱，大家吃完晚饭就要统一回休息室，上下课都必须成群结队地走，还有各种护身符和驱邪的东西在学生之间飞快地流行起来，弗雷德和乔治居然还靠着倒卖自动念咒护身符赚了一笔。  
他们在黑魔法防御术课上凑在一起数金币——基本上全班都不指望洛哈特教授能教出什么花头来，在这种关头，他是个完完全全的绣花枕头这件事已经暴露得差不多了。原本同学们还很愿意在他的课上为自己学院刷分，现在大家已经没心情捧他的场了，格兰芬多和拉文克劳们决定在每节课前各自抽出自己学院的一名刷分代表，在课上举手发言配合教授，其余同学可以发呆，玩游戏，聊天，当然还可以数钱。  
乔治趁着洛哈特在黑板上龙飞凤舞地展示签名的空，往海伦桌上扔了一个纸团。  
海伦正在偷偷写她的占卜课作业呢，她展开纸团，乔治写的是：下午我和弗雷德要去趟霍格莫德，要给你带点什么吗？  
双胞胎无视了越来越严的宵禁和出入规定，决定通过活点地图上的密道去霍格莫德。  
下课休息的铃响了，海伦转过头去敲了敲双胞胎的桌子。  
“想好需要点什么了吗？”弗雷德兴冲冲地说，“佐科笑话商店新上了会替你写字的羽毛笔，要不要试试？”  
“嗯……不了。”  
“想要什么就说，”弗雷德笑着眨了下眼睛，“都从乔治的份额里扣。”  
“嗯……给金妮带点什么吧，比如鲜花什么的，她最近心情还是没有一点儿好转。”海伦认真地说。  
乔治抬起头来补充道，“好像精神也不太好，总是恹恹的。”  
海伦叹了口气转回去继续写她的占卜课作业了……事实上最近特里劳妮教授又疯疯癫癫了，她的精神状况一阵好一阵坏，就比如昨天的那节课上，她哭着对海伦说，她看不见海伦的明天了。  
“教授，”海伦谨慎地说着，她怕刺激到教授就更不好了，“因为明天我的课表上没有您的占卜课……”  
一个赫奇帕奇的同学努力憋笑，结果把自己的水晶球给滚到地上摔碎了。  
但是不管怎么说，她还是要在教授正常之前把课上遇到的不懂的东西都整理出来，以防错过她可以正常答疑解惑的时机……  
下课后闹哄哄往外挤的人堆里，海伦正跟着人流走出去，突然肩上多了一双手，她想也不用想就知道是乔治。  
海伦侧过脸去，差点亲到乔治脸颊上去——他正低下身在她耳边说话呢。  
“尽管你没说，我还是会给你带你最爱的杏仁蜂蜜蛋糕的。”  
海伦紧张地把头转回去看着前面，“那，那好，你们得早点回来！”  
“保证不让你担心。”乔治每次在她耳边说话，她的耳朵都会发烫……  
“傍晚五点，礼堂门口，人最多的地方可以吗？”乔治说。  
海伦点点头，乔治在她耳边飞快地吻了一下，松开海伦往反方向去了。

她走进弗立维教授的办公室，试探着喊了一声，没人回答。  
教授可能还在来的路上。  
她揉着自己还在发烫的耳朵，忍不住自顾自微笑了起来。  
“弗立维教授刚刚有事出去了。”  
海伦吓了一跳，四下张望才发现是墙上的肖像在说话。  
一个穿着维多利亚风格礼服裙的女人正扇着扇子好奇地打量着海伦。  
海伦礼貌地走过去，“该怎么称呼你，这位夫人？”  
“可以叫我范梅尼教授。”这位女子用精致的扇子遮住嘴羞涩一笑。  
“唔……很高兴见到你，教授。”  
“她看起来可真像那个人……孩子，你叫什么名字？”另一个画框里的男巫师小酌着一杯葡萄酒，一边醉醺醺地打了个酒嗝。  
“海伦·格林，先生。”  
墙壁上的范梅尼教授不以为然地点点头，“噢！我还以为是……那个呢。”  
海伦疑惑地看着墙上的肖像们，其他几幅画里的人也都睁开眼睛饶有兴趣地打量着海伦。海伦觉得非常尴尬，她对他们说的那个人也并无兴趣。  
喝醉的男巫以为她是对他们口中的那个人感兴趣呢，神秘地和海伦透露道：“那个在拉文克劳没有名字的人。”  
“我觉得拉文克劳出于道义，绝不会再接受那个人的后代进我们学院。”范梅尼教授高傲地说。  
“你喝太多了，弗朗西斯。”弗立维教授走进来，有点不高兴地对画里的男巫说。  
喝酒的男巫不满地嘟囔着，漂亮的范梅尼教授不以为然地靠进画里的扶手椅里，闭上了眼睛。  
弗立维教授的表情缓和了一些，“海伦，我们去里面的屋子谈吧。肚子饿不饿？要来块小蛋糕吗？”  
“不了，教授。”海伦感激地跟在他后面，心想还得留个肚子给晚上的杏仁蜂蜜蛋糕呢。  
“就这儿……坐吧，海伦。你的耳朵怎么了？”  
海伦赶紧把头发放下来遮住耳朵。  
“……什么事儿都没有。”  
“去年你说，你的旧魔杖在禁林里救了你。我觉得不管出于对原因的探究，还是加深对这根魔杖的了解，都有必要再看一看这根魔杖。”  
海伦从包里拿出来递给教授，她已经很久没有用到这根魔杖了，但是上次在禁林里它放出的那个光芒刺目的灵体，着实惊艳到了海伦。  
教授翻来覆去看了几遍，又用它念了几个咒语，在教授手里它似乎没有什么不对劲的。海伦把那个白色的有光芒的影子仔仔细细地描述给教授，教授惊讶地挥动自己的魔杖，念了一句：“呼神护卫！”  
一只银白色的雄鹰从魔杖的顶端冲出来，绕着办公室飞翔了一圈，然后从窗户那儿飞出去了。  
“就是这个样子的，教授！”海伦惊奇地看着雄鹰消失的地方，“这就是守护神咒？”  
“聪明的孩子。”教授说，“这应该是一个比较高级的咒语，大概在你明年或者后年的时候能够学到。你一定在书里看到过它吧？”  
海伦点点头，她了解过守护神有关的知识，却没有见过真正的守护神……难道那天在禁林里，旧魔杖自己放出了一只守护神来救了她？  
“但是，这种咒语好像不是攻击性的咒语，它似乎不能实质性地伤害别人……”海伦不理解，“为什么奇洛被它赶跑了呢？”  
“我更倾向于他被你这根魔杖的威力威慑到了。谁知道下一秒它会自动放出什么来呢？”  
她问了教授许多关于这个咒语的其他知识，甚至试着自己召唤了一次，但是由于缺乏练习，她并没有成功。不过能学到新的东西已经让她很快乐了……临走时，教授还叮嘱她把旧魔杖收起来，不要被那些肖像画看到了。  
“尽量找一个人和你一起去礼堂。”教授坐回办公桌后面开始翻阅厚厚的文件，“我的办公室门口人来人往，找人同行不是难事。”  
海伦笑着道过谢，离开了办公室。  
临走前看了一眼钟表，就快到和乔治约定的时间了，她决定跟在前面两个赫奇帕奇学生的后头去餐厅，当她迈下第一级台阶的时候，她听到后面有人在抽泣。  
她迅速回过头去，往那个方向走了好几步。  
“金妮？”  
那两个素不相识的赫奇帕奇学生已经走远了。走廊变得有些安静。  
海伦还是能听到若有若无的抽泣声，她能肯定就是金妮的声音。  
不能让她一个人在走廊里呆着。  
这太危险了，对金妮来说。  
她快步朝声音的方向走过去，拐进了另一条走廊，金妮好像在边走边哭，因为海伦走过去时，金妮的声音又远了好多。  
“金妮！”她朝空荡荡的走廊大喊了一声，抽泣声停下来了。  
“我是海伦！”她着急地朝那个声音消失前的一个模糊的方向跑过去，“别怕！我过来找你！”  
一片寂静，只有海伦自己急促的呼吸声。  
她走近走廊的又一个转角，不经意地向窗户那儿一瞥，瞬间浑身僵硬地愣在原地。  
窗户的倒影里，有一个非常模糊的红头发女孩儿的背影，和一大团灰色的东西，那个灰色的东西在动。  
她迅速在脑中想出几种咒语以备不时之需，接着好奇心促使她踮起脚，想要看清倒影里那个东西的样子。  
她看到了两个黄黄的、像灯泡一样的东西，与此同时，她失去了所有意识，僵硬地向后倒去。


	28. 塔楼窗外的骑士

海伦也不知道自己经历了什么，她好像只是闭了一下眼睛再睁开，又好像在一片虚无中呆了很久。  
甚至连苏醒和昏睡的边缘的记忆也非常模糊，海伦盯着天花板看了许久，努力回想着自己是哪一刻睁开眼睛的，甚至开始怀疑自己是不是脑袋坏掉了，这都记不清了。  
“谢天谢地，又醒了一个。”一张熟悉的脸凑过来俯视着她，“孩子，把这个喝了吧。”  
海伦茫然地接过杯子，慢慢地坐了起来，过了好一会她才想起来这是校医院的庞弗雷夫人。  
在她喝药剂的时候，庞弗雷掀开围着她病床的帘子出去了。海伦喝下一股子生菜味儿的药剂，觉得从某方面来说，她好很多了。  
她轻轻掀开帘子，想看看边上是谁。  
“赫敏？”赫敏的样子和她刚醒来时一样，迷茫地转了转眼珠看过来，不过她反应得比海伦快多了。  
“现在是几月几号了？！”赫敏从床上爬起来，惊慌失措地说，“一切，一切……”  
“一切都已经结束了，格兰杰小姐。”庞弗雷夫人的声音从帘子外面传来，“今天是六月二十号。”  
海伦吃惊且迷茫地说，“这一切是怎么回事？”  
“海伦，你醒了吗？”她的帘子被一把撩开了，佩内洛在她床边坐下来，激动地握住她的手：“太好了，我们都没事……”  
“我们听说了你被袭击的消息……大家都很不好受。结果后来我和格兰杰也被……”佩内洛无奈地苦笑着。  
“但是我在袭击前已经知道了！”赫敏大声说，“蛇怪！水管！在学校里！”  
海伦一头雾水：“呃，你说什么？”  
“看看这些吧。”佩内洛转移了话题，“朋友们送的。”  
海伦才注意到病床的床头，摆满了零食和奇怪的盆栽，还有一大瓶鲜花，床栏杆上系满了丝带这一类的装饰物。  
“这花应该是秋送的，”海伦感动地说，“这些装饰应该来自姑娘们……零食和一些小玩意肯定是他们俩送的。”  
“在我昏睡过去之前，我可听说有个斯莱特林男孩想来看你，”佩内洛笑了笑，“差点被弗雷德和乔治打歪了鼻子。”  
海伦迷惑地眯起眼睛，一时不知道该说什么好。  
赫敏已经整好了自己的衣服跳下床去，兴奋地说：“要和我一起去礼堂吗？”  
海伦看了看起身准备要走的佩内洛，摇了摇头：“你们先去吧。我等会就来。——噢，先别告诉他们两个我醒了！”  
两个姑娘走后，海伦坐在病床边上整了整自己的衣服，然后起身把朋友们送的所有东西都捧了起来，犹豫着要先去礼堂还是先回休息室，不过最难的还是秋的那一大瓶花了，她想了个办法，脱下自己黑色的校服外袍，把所有东西都兜在里面。  
她可以看到校医院有好多张遮着帘子的病床，不过大家都去礼堂参加庆祝晚会了，自己是最后一个。  
她走在走廊里，都能听到远处礼堂里乱糟糟的歌声和笑声，她决心一定要给自己的朋友们一个大大的拥抱。  
“海伦！”一个小小的身影冲她奔过来，用力抱住了她，海伦怀里的东西险些洒了一地。  
“噢！金妮！”海伦小心翼翼地不让自己往后倒下去，“你还好吧？”  
“太对不起了，海伦！”金妮又哭了……不过这次不是那种沉闷的不知原因的哭泣，金妮有好多话想说。  
“我不想伤害你，但是我也不知道我当时在做什么……乔治一直都魂不守舍，弗雷德说他难过得要死，只有我自己知道这些和我有关系……”金妮的眼泪像断了线的珠子一样大颗大颗地落下来，“明明——明明你那么关心我……”  
海伦有些震惊，她没想到这件事和金妮有关系。  
她用手背擦去金妮的眼泪，结结巴巴地说：“我还是不懂怎么回事，不过我不会责怪你的，我们边走边说，好吗？”  
在她们去礼堂的路上，海伦总算搞清楚了事情大致的来龙去脉——就在不久前，哈利·波特已经铲除了校园袭击事件的凶手，那是一条斯莱特林传说中的蛇怪，而蛇怪的主人一直用黑魔法控制着金妮，金妮一次次放出蛇怪去攻击同学，甚至杀死了海格的公鸡，在墙上写字……因此金妮那段时间也一直开心不起来。还好是哈利，把蛇怪和他的主人都打败了，大难不死的男孩又成了英雄，霍格沃茨不用关门了，大家也不用再担惊受怕了……这也是今天他们为什么要举办庆祝晚宴的原因。  
海伦抱着满兜的小礼物和一大瓶鲜花出现在礼堂门口，拉文克劳和格兰芬多的朋友们都热情地向她打招呼，她向久违了的朋友们走过去，秋又快要哭了，朝她张开双臂。  
她将东西放在餐桌上，然后紧紧抱住了秋和特洛伊。玛丽埃塔、佩内洛拍着她们的肩膀高兴地说着什么，罗杰一直在傻笑。  
“没事就好，没事就好！”  
“海伦，你不在的时候，都没人借我作业抄……”  
海伦的眼眶湿润了。  
她的朋友们都坐下来后，她走向格兰芬多的餐桌。  
赫奇帕奇的一个学生正拼命和哈利握手呢，等他走开后，海伦也走过去很正式地伸出手。  
哈利咧开嘴笑了，“海伦，见到你真好。”  
“我就知道你不会是……凶手。”海伦真诚地说，“你救了我们所有人。”  
哈利的脸有些微微发红。  
海伦看到罗恩正盯着自己看呢，赶紧伸出手：“金妮都告诉我了，你和哈利太勇敢了！”  
罗恩红着脸和她握完手，好像还有话要说，海伦俯下身问道：“弗雷德和乔治呢？”  
这么热闹的时候怎么少的了他们，可是海伦从一开始就没有见到他们的身影。  
罗恩指了指边上的两个空座位：“他们想等你醒过来，再加上金妮的事情……几乎一夜没睡，他们得补个觉再过来。”  
她注意到珀西正热切地盯着对面餐桌的佩内洛呢，礼堂里依旧乱哄哄地唱着歌，赫敏好像听到了什么不好的消息，手里的肉排都吃不下了。  
询问之下，赫敏说是因为学校为了款待他们，取消了本学年全部考试。  
这也是坏消息吗？海伦哈哈大笑起来，拍着赫敏的肩温柔地说：“没关系，我拉下的课比你多多了——暑假翻一下课本自己看看吧！”  
海伦回到特洛伊身边的座位上解决了晚餐，然后提前向朋友们告辞了。海伦告诉特洛伊想要借一下她的扫帚，特洛伊惊讶地看着她，然后鼓励地点了点头。

不得不承认一个骑着扫帚只离地过不超过十码的人，要从学校的一个塔楼飞到另一个塔楼是件非常冒险且刺激的事情。特洛伊的扫帚比学校的旧扫帚快多了，包括反应和飞行速度两方面，海伦瞟了一眼下面黑漆漆的风景，安全帽稍微有些沉，她俯下身去，朝格兰芬多塔楼的窗户的亮光那儿飞去。  
她敲开格兰芬多休息室的窗户时，弗雷德惊讶得嘴都合不拢了，他大笑着把乔治喊出来：“我们还是错过了时间，乔治，你快过来看看！”  
乔治挤到窗边，脸上的表情好像在做梦一样，接着他爬上窗台，把手伸给海伦。  
“快进来吧！事实上你走正门我们也不会——”  
“不，我不进来。”海伦得意地勾起嘴角，“你……要不要坐我的扫帚去兜风？”  
“弗雷德。要不要加入我们？”  
窗边的弗雷德抱着胳膊笑着摇摇头。  
“我和乔治早就飞过千百遍了，好像还是礼堂的庆祝晚会比较适合我。”  
海伦感觉到乔治在后面紧紧抱住了她，她调转方向向广阔的山川森林飞去，事实上她也不知道前面会有怎样的风景，甚至不知道会不会有一只高速飞翔的鸟儿突然冲过来把他们撞下去……夏天夜晚的风像薄荷一样凉爽沁心，海伦带着他朝月亮的方向飞去。  
“我得收回我的话！”乔治在她耳边大声说道，因为风实在有些大，“海伦，你几乎有做一切事的天赋。”  
海伦笑起来，她侧过脸去看了一眼把下巴搁在她肩头的男孩，“那我一定有让你爱上我的天赋。”  
她没有看到乔治的反应是如何，不管是在空中还是在陆地，安全驾驶的第一要义就是要转过头去看路。身后的乔治安静了好一会，把自己抱得更紧了。  
“别这样，”海伦大声抗议道，“我可能要在空中憋死了！”  
乔治的手松了松，指着下面一处湖泊告诉她：“如果你想休息，在那儿再好不过了。”  
湖泊像一面明晃晃的镜子似的反射着月光，周围是无尽绵延的森林，海伦调转扫帚向下飞去，突然想起了什么，不得不很抱歉地告诉乔治——  
“唉！我想起了，我还是没学会俯冲落地……”  
“什么？！”身后的男孩惊讶地大喊道，随即伸出手握住海伦的扫帚，努力帮她调整落地的角度。  
“谁让你们一年级的时候没有鼓励我呢？”海伦哈哈大笑起来，乔治操纵扫帚绕开了地上一块巨大的石头，地上的植物飞快地擦过小腿，终于……他们还是一头栽进草地里。  
“梅林啊——”乔治吃力地爬起来，手忙脚乱地过来想要解开海伦的安全帽。  
“没事，我挺好。”海伦坐起来，头晕乎乎的，她摘下自己的安全帽，气喘吁吁地看着乔治。  
“每次和你在一起，我都觉得我像个麻瓜。”乔治慌乱地抱着她的脑袋检查着，“你有没有受伤？”  
海伦努力想要挣脱他，但最终还是被他紧紧抱住了。  
“我不得不承认特里劳妮教授非常厉害。”她说，“她曾预言我没有明天，我以为仅仅是她见不到我而已……”海伦伸出手环住乔治，叹息道。  
“这段日子可真是不好过。”乔治虚弱地笑道，“先是你，后来是赫敏……昨天金妮失踪了，我们一夜没有睡。”  
他们站起来，沿着湖畔慢慢走着。乔治说了很多她遇袭后发生的变化，比如金妮的心情更糟糕了，特洛伊上课只能孤孤单单地坐在那，很多同学都去医院里看了她。  
“没事的时候我就会去你床边陪你，”乔治说，“珀西说这段时间我为格兰芬多避免了至少一百五十分的扣分。庞弗雷夫人还记得我，她觉得我和弗雷德还会送一个马桶圈给你，所以时时提防着我。”  
海伦笑起来，那些日子她一点儿记忆都没有，居然已经发生了这么多。  
“我不得不承认，这件事之后，我和弗雷德都被迫长大了。”  
“但是我可听说有人差点儿打歪迦勒·埃弗里的鼻子啊。”海伦别有深意地看着他，“是谁这么幼稚？”  
乔治满不在乎地说，“这就是另一回事了。不过斯莱特林来看望被害人们，这本身就很滑稽。”  
“其实迦勒人不坏。”海伦说，“但是一些……观念，我和他无法达成一致。他居然认为泥巴种是一个中性词。”  
“一些纯血家族会有这种观念，甚至更加偏激……但是我家不是。”  
乔治的手一直在试着抓住海伦的指尖，海伦正饶有兴致地绕着湖边找夜光的菌类，一脚踩进了泥泞的湖畔浅滩。  
“当心！”  
机智的乔治终于拉住了她的手。  
海伦退了回来，抿着嘴看着他。  
“听说你是为了找金妮才——”  
“的确。我那天担心她一个人在走廊上会有危险，于是一路跟过去找她。”海伦叹了口气，“所幸我们都没事。”  
“我们已经告诉爸妈了。”不知怎么的，乔治有些别扭，“他们很想见你，可是他们走的时候你还没醒。”  
“是想感谢我吗？”  
“对，感谢你和哈利。”  
海伦勾起嘴角笑了，她松开乔治的手，往齐膝的草地里走了两步，惊起了许多亮晶晶的小虫子。  
她转过身看着月光下的男孩，他还站在原地看着她。  
“那你呢，你感谢我吗？”  
“当然。”乔治轻声说。  
“事实上，我在书上看过一种表达感谢的方法。”海伦在黑暗里努力憋着笑，装得煞有介事的样子，“阿尔巴尼亚的原始丛林里，一部分巫师和巨怪共同生存，他们语言不通，但是有一种表达感谢和友好的方法，就是亲吻巨怪的牙齿。”  
她抬起胳膊，露出手腕上巨怪牙齿做的手链，用一种高傲的口吻说：“好啦，现在，亲吻巨怪的牙齿吧。”  
“梅林啊，你怎么忍心这么对我？！”乔治大笑起来。  
“我认为这很有仪式感。”海伦坚持道，她的胳膊还没放下呢。   
“好吧，好吧。”乔治笑着拉过她的手腕，把她拉进自己怀里。  
“这是哪本书？除非你找出来，否则我不会——”他笑着低下头去抵着海伦的鼻尖。  
海伦也被自己逗笑了，她庆幸这是晚上，不然她的脸可能和乔治的头发一样红了。  
“不，你得相信我……”  
她还没说完，就被乔治吻住了。  
嘴唇上柔软的触感让海伦觉得好像跳进水里似的，根本不敢呼吸，事实上她也忘记了到底要不要呼吸。她只能傻傻地用另一只手抓紧了乔治的衣服。  
夜风吹过来，林间尽是哗哗的树叶响动，会发光的小虫子在他们身边时不时闪烁着。  
其实只有短暂的几秒钟，乔治放开她，轻笑着说：  
“下次可以张开嘴，这样我就能亲吻你的牙齿了，小巨怪。”


	29. 摄魂怪

摩金夫人挥了一下魔杖，橱窗边的墨绿色丝绒窗帘马上开始自己扭动着折出一道道漂亮的褶皱。店门上的铃铛送走了今天的最后一位客人，留声机还在唱着巫师电台的歌，好几台缝纫机在矮桌上自己工作着，发出整齐的“咔哒咔哒”的响声，橱窗旁的假人模特不停变换着优雅的姿势，海伦从缝纫机上取下一件衣服套在人台上，拍打着衣服上的线头。  
“海伦，留到明天我来做吧。”摩金夫人把店里的留声机的唱针移到一边，店里就只剩下其他一些窸窸窣窣的响动了。  
“临近开学，学生越来越多……”女巫走过去检查海伦面前的这件袍子，“孩子，很抱歉最后一天让你工作到这么晚。”  
“也就这么几天。”海伦轻快地说着，去仓库间拿出自己的小包，“如果没什么问题的话，我就先走了……谢谢您两个月来的指教。”  
她摆正了门口预约登记牌上的卡片，推开门走出了摩金夫人长袍店。  
过去的两个月里，她一直在这家店当学徒，每周末回家和父母呆在一起。至于她的那位男朋友——好吧，一开始她还只是告诉特洛伊，她和乔治只是在约会，但是不到一个星期，也就是在暑假前的最后一个晚上，乔治就已经变成她的男朋友了。  
特洛伊用被子罩住她俩，在被窝里疯了似的“咯咯”地笑个不停，大概笑了十五分钟，其他三位室友都不满地从床上坐起来了，特洛伊才假装自己在说梦话，一副无事发生的样子。  
但是整整两个月，他们两个都没有见上一面。乔治来信说韦斯莱先生中了《预言家日报》的大奖，拿到了一大笔金子，于是他们全家去埃及旅游了。来信附上了一张他和弗雷德的照片，两个人在金字塔前面不安分地动来动去呢——还有一盒木乃伊口味的牛轧糖，海伦斗胆尝了一下，有一股很可怕的咸咸臭臭的味道。  
她一直住在破釜酒吧楼上的客房里，老板汤姆愿意为长住的客人提供一个非常优惠的价格。此外汤姆的小厨房手艺也非常不错，人也非常热心，如果酒吧人手不够而她又恰好在店里的时候，海伦非常乐意去搭把手。  
海伦向破釜酒吧走回去，一边盘算着回去把房间里的行李收拾一下，大概明天能见到乔治和弗雷德，她想起自己在信里告诉他们俩的这个好消息——在霍格沃茨寄来的新学期书单里夹了一张通知信，她当上了级长。在家时她把这个消息告诉了爸爸妈妈，格林夫人高兴地抱着她说：“宝贝，努力会得来回报的！”  
格林先生不得不纠正道：“亲爱的，那是级长，不是奖学金。”  
乔治的回信看起来很激动。不过弗雷德附信说，就在回信完那个下午，珀西收到了通知被选为男生学生会主席，乔治的心情瞬间就没那么好了。  
破釜酒吧里像往常一样热闹哄哄的，热茶蒸汽和烟草燃烧的白烟充斥在酒吧低矮的上空。一个巫师正吹出一个船形的烟圈，形状完好而漂亮，周围的人举起酒杯为他叫好。  
海伦走过吐烟圈的巫师们，汤姆正佝偻着身子端着一大壶南瓜汁走过来。  
“晚上好！”海伦说，“汤姆，今天客人可真多啊。”  
汤姆笑眯眯地和她问好，海伦见他要和自己一起上楼，热心地问：“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“格林小姐，我非常感激。”酒吧老板笑着说，“我的老腰的确经不起上下楼的折腾了……就在你隔壁的房间，一壶南瓜汁和四个银杯。……明早你的早餐依旧是培根煎蛋，怎么样？”  
“不用客气。”海伦接过托盘走上楼梯，“谢谢，记得我要两个煎蛋。”  
“你们把我的徽章藏到哪去了！”  
“我才不会告诉你呢，可能在埃及就被我们丢了。”  
海伦走近那间房间，里面传来争吵的声音，她听出来是弗雷德在说话。  
“开门！”她兴奋地敲了敲门，“客房服务！”  
门被猛地拉开了。  
珀西正没好气呢，看到是海伦，愤怒的神情稍微收敛了一些。  
“你们要的南瓜汁。”海伦把托盘递给珀西，“听说你当上男生学生会主席了？恭喜！”  
“海伦！你怎么不来问候一下我呢？”弗雷德兴高采烈地探出头来，“木乃伊牛轧糖的味道怎么样？”  
“你可以自己拿去尝一下。”海伦嫌弃地说。  
“海伦？我还以为你已经走了呢！”乔治兴奋地冲过来，差点把珀西和弗雷德挤出门框，珀西怀里的南瓜汁险些洒出来。  
“找不到我的徽章，你们俩都别想出这个门。”珀西恶狠狠地对身后的两个弟弟说着，转过身去准备邀请海伦进来，“或许你有空帮我找找我的徽章吗？弗雷德他……”  
“不，她没空。”乔治笑嘻嘻地溜到珀西身后，牵起海伦的手把她拉了出去，飞快地关上了门。  
“你们为什么这么对珀西？”海伦咯咯笑着，他们穿过地板嘎吱作响的客房走廊，“好像把他气坏了……”  
乔治举起她的手放到嘴边吻了一下，狡猾地笑着：“一种乐趣啊，不是吗？”接着他突然想起什么似的，“你怎么没告诉我珀西已经有女朋友了？还是金妮告诉我们的——你知道我们因此少了多少嘲笑他的俏皮话吗？”  
“什么？”海伦哭笑不得地说，“乔治·韦斯莱，你是不是忘了你也有个女朋友？”  
“但是那是珀西啊——”乔治毫不脸红地说，“我和弗雷德以为他要娶一本《巫师法》或者是他未来的一张办公桌呢。”  
“别钻牛角尖。”  
“你从哪儿回来的？我下午特地去摩金夫人长袍店找你呢……”乔治带着她走下楼梯，朝餐桌的地方张望着。  
“我就在那儿。不过我下午可能去采购了。”海伦按着他的肩膀踮起脚，想看看他到底在张望什么，“你在找谁吗？”  
“我得让妈妈看看你啊，去年他们不是没见到嘛。”  
“不。”海伦果断地松开他的手打算走回楼上，“忘了这事吧。”  
乔治一把把她拉了回来，“这很重要，金妮也很想你。”他努力向小客厅里的一张餐桌望过去，但是海伦好像听到了争吵的声音。  
“但是哈利在霍格沃茨是绝对安全的。”  
“我们认为阿兹卡班是绝对安全的。如果布莱克能够从阿兹卡班逃出来，他就能冲进霍格沃茨。”  
“但是谁也不能肯定布莱克就是在追哈利——”  
“咚”的一声响，海伦看到韦斯莱先生用拳头擂了一下桌子，乔治也被这一声吓得往后缩了一下。  
“他们在说哈利的事呢。”海伦小声说着把他往回拉，“我们先走吧……假装什么都没发生过。”  
“最近的《预言家日报》你看了吗？”乔治说，“一个杀人犯从阿兹卡班逃狱了。”  
“小天狼星布莱克，他曾经是食死徒，对吗？”海伦和他一起走回二楼。  
“呃，对啊。”乔治无奈地看了一眼通往楼下小客厅，“但是在霍格沃茨，应该不用害怕这些。”接着他马上高兴起来，从口袋里掏出一个闪闪发光的徽章。  
“差点忘了它了。”他坏笑起来，“我们得在珀西发现之前放回他和罗恩的房间里。”  
乔治把徽章的正面给海伦看，他和弗雷德已经用魔法把上面的字改成了“大头男孩”。海伦笑着锤了一下他的胳膊，显然珀西已经不能像几年前那样管得住他们俩了。

“海伦，你怎么不说一声就走了！”弗雷德气喘吁吁地拉开隔间的门坐了下来，“我们可以带你一程的。”  
“哦，我忘了告诉乔治，我爸爸会来送我的。”海伦翻开一本《唱唱反调》，这是同学院的小姑娘卢娜刚刚送给她的。不一会乔治和李·乔丹也进来了，三个男孩子热切地讨论着对角巷扫帚店最新的那把火弩箭。受不了长达一个小时的对扫帚的讨论，海伦选择放下杂志去特洛伊的隔间透透气，特洛伊和罗杰的关系好像好了一些，就因为罗杰约她开学前一起去对角巷买书。  
“但他还是在约别的女孩子去霍格莫德！”海伦认真地陈述了事实，“也许你也可以试试约别的男孩子，塞德里克的朋友们就不错。”  
“你说得对，海伦。”特洛伊闷闷不乐地说，“抱歉，我的快乐太简单了。”  
“这不是你的错……”海伦安慰了她一会，其他拉文克劳的同学们回到了特洛伊的隔间，海伦才起身离开。  
“开心点儿，特洛伊。我先——噢，怎么回事？”海伦站在门边，列车突然停下了，灯也全灭了，她被突如其来的刹车晃了一下，扶住了门把手才没有摔倒。  
“你还在那儿吗？海伦，要不要先过来坐下——”  
“不了，我得去找乔治。”海伦沿着过道的外墙摸索着，眼睛努力适应着黑暗。前前后后的隔间里传出各种被东西砸到或是被人踩到后的叫声。  
“乔治？弗雷德！”海伦知道自己没有走远，但是确切在哪个隔间她确实记不得了，她在黑暗中试着叫他们俩的名字。  
“海伦！你在哪？”她听到乔治拉开隔间门的声音，与此同时，她身后涌来一股厚重的寒流。冷得有些诡异了，海伦打了个哆嗦，瞬间好像胃里被灌了一桶冰水似的。本能的好奇心告诉她应该回头看一眼，对面传来“通通通”的声音，有人正往这儿跑过来。  
前面的隔间伸出一只手，一把把她拉了进去。  
“怎么回事？”是弗雷德的声音。  
海伦还没来得及说什么，从外面又挤进两个人来，好像还被绊倒了——  
“啊！救命啊！是摄魂怪！”这个陌生的男孩好像吓坏了，他和他的同伴是一起摔进来的，连带着撞到了海伦的小腿，于是把乔治也撞倒在列车的座椅上。  
“爸爸呀！该死的——”那个男孩还在叫喊，好像还带着哭腔，“救救我！”  
她感觉到乔治的手紧紧地揽着自己，这一摔好像是地上的两个人比较疼一些，海伦向背后的隔间玻璃外望去，一个高大的黑影漂浮在那里——周围的空气都被冻住了似的，她开始觉得呼吸困难，脑海里出现了很多很多过往的回忆……和以前做过的噩梦……  
“保护你的朋友吧——”  
“我们不得不在两者中选择一个，你爸爸几近失业——”  
“你的魔杖就是一根破树枝！”  
海伦将脸埋进乔治的胸前，贪婪地呼吸着他的味道，或许这样能让她好一点……至少知道自己还在现实的世界里。  
“乔治，老天啊，这到底是是什么？”弗雷德好像在很远处呼救似的，海伦很难听清这些了。  
因为她感觉到那个高大的黑影把头探进了他们的隔间，过了一会又退出去了。  
“德拉科，他们已经走了。”另一个地上的男孩正努力安抚着那个吓坏的。  
头顶的灯管闪了闪，亮了。  
“海伦，你怎么样？”乔治慌乱地把她的头发别到耳后。  
她抬起头来，正对上他关切的神情。  
“现在好了……”她嘟囔着从乔治身上爬起来，因为被刚刚跌进隔间的两个男孩撞了一下，她和乔治都很不舒服地半躺在座椅上。  
弗雷德没好气地坐正了身子，看着地上的两个人。  
“马尔福，你没有尿裤子吧？”乔治不屑地理了理衣服。看来乔治和弗雷德都认识那个吓破胆的小男孩。  
海伦才转身去看那两个人——一个银色头发的小男孩，看上去吓得不轻，另一个正把手搭在小男孩肩上惊魂未定地喘着气……是迦勒。  
两个斯莱特林也有些惊讶地看着坐在那儿的三个人。迦勒扫了一眼乔治握着海伦胳膊的那只手，拘谨地发问：“呃，海伦，你还好吧？”  
海伦点了点头，起身把迦勒扶起来。另一个男孩则皱着鼻子望着外面，自己拍了拍裤子爬起来。  
“管好你自己吧，韦斯莱。”他迅速离开了隔间，语气令人非常不悦。  
“看看他，刚才差点儿哭出来。”弗雷德不以为然地收回视线。  
“你怎么样？”海伦平静地看着迦勒，他能感受到双胞胎不愉快的注视，已经礼貌地准备离开了。  
“谢谢关心。这些摄魂怪是怎么回事……”他微微蹙着眉思索着。  
海伦注意到他胸前别着和自己一样的级长徽章。  
“噢，你也是级长了。”她礼貌地说，“恭喜。”  
迦勒才看见海伦的级长徽章，有些惊喜地咧嘴笑了，“有趣的巧合，但是在我意料之中！……我得先走了。……很高兴你又和我说话了，海伦。”  
“那就是阿兹卡班的守卫，摄魂怪吗？”海伦关上隔间的门，火车又开始继续运行了。  
弗雷德抱紧了胳膊，刚关上的门又被李·乔丹和安吉丽娜拉开了。  
“没错，可是不知道为什么他们会跑到车上来。……这太难受了。”  
“我听到有人去找司机了，好像是对小天狼星布莱克的例行搜查。”李和安吉丽娜在弗雷德身边坐下，“看来他们觉得谁会把布莱克装在行李箱里，偷偷带进霍格沃茨。”  
乔治冷着一张脸，海伦看得出，他并不是因为摄魂怪的到来而板着脸的。  
海伦了解这些东西都是通过书里，比如说摄魂怪这种东西——带走所有的快乐，给人留下冰冷、痛苦的回忆，严重的时候他们会给出摄魂怪的吻，让受刑的人失去灵魂，成为生不如死的行尸走肉。真的亲眼见到的时候，那种压迫和窒息的感觉比书中的文字更加可怕。

“就像五脏六腑都冰住了一样——”走进礼堂时，特洛伊找到了海伦，乔治在她们身边闷闷地走着，好像还没有从摄魂怪这件事里反应过来似的。特洛伊絮絮地说着刚刚自己隔间里发生了什么，海伦忙着和她说话，一时间没有理会乔治。  
她们被人群前头的声响吸引了视线，刚刚那个跑进他们隔间的小男孩，正在眉飞色舞地嘲笑着哈利呢。  
“刚刚吓得喊爸爸的不是他吗？”海伦哭笑不得地摇了摇乔治的胳膊指给他看。  
“真是个可怜虫。”他懒洋洋地说。  
“嘿，开心起来吧。”海伦歪着头可怜巴巴地看着他，“需要我送你一只守护神吗？”  
乔治抬了抬眉毛，微微扬起了嘴角，“我不知道守护神还能赠送？”  
海伦抽出她的旧魔杖，学着上次弗立维教授的样子说了一句：“呼神护卫！”  
一股银白色的烟虚弱地从魔杖顶端冒了出来，而且很快就要消失了，海伦赶紧抓起乔治的手往空中一握，似乎要抓住那一缕薄弱到近乎没有的魔力——  
“好啦，这就是我的守护神了，当然还在初级阶段。”海伦愉快地编着瞎话，“先给你见识见识，祝你今天愉快，我的朋友！”  
她得意地抬起头，发现乔治正看着她呢。  
她看着他的眼睛小声说：“你在吃什么醋？别以为我不知道。”  
乔治终于笑出声了，他很快恢复到了以往那种揶揄她的、假装嫌弃的笑容，但他没有回答海伦，而是问了一个新的问题：  
“如果我用了守护神咒，我会变出另一个海伦·格林吗？”


	30. 三个人的博格特

“简直不敢相信，摄魂怪居然要和我们呆一个学年。”  
“还不止呢，如果布莱克没有落网，他们可能要在霍格沃茨呆到我们都毕业了也未可知……”弗雷德说着给羽毛笔蘸了点墨水，扫了一眼斯内普巡视的方向，“你说，要是给他们吃点呕吐糖会怎么样？”  
乔治压低了声音，笑着看了海伦一眼：“可能会把他们吸食的灵魂都吐出来？唉，我们还不知道摄魂怪们早餐吃了什么呢？”  
“要不你去问问？”  
“别做傻事。”海伦严厉地瞥了他们一眼，“邓布利多说过……”  
“上课擅自交头接耳，”斯内普冷冰冰的声音在她身后响起，“格兰芬多，拉文克劳。扣五分。”  
海伦丧气地闭上了嘴巴。直到从地下教室出来，她才闷闷不乐地拿过弗雷德和乔治的论文边走边读了起来——第五学年他们要迎接的，是O.W.Ls考试，课业一下子重了起来，考试成绩关系到未来的就业和能否进修每门课的N.E.W.Ts课程。  
“这不是生死水的配方，弗雷德。”海伦不耐烦地说，“这只是普通的治疗疥疮的药剂，真不明白你是怎么抄的。”  
“好嘛，谢谢提醒。”弗雷德吐了吐舌头，接过了自己的论文。  
“乔治，如果你再这么写下去的话，很难保证你的魔药成绩不会拿到一个T。”海伦失望地把乔治的羊皮纸还给他，“你们就不能认真一点儿吗？好像这是我的成绩似的！”  
“嗨！海伦！”秋和玛丽埃塔从一间教室走出来，正准备赶去下一个教室呢，玛丽瞟了一眼乔治手上的论文，瘪了瘪嘴没说什么。  
“好的，明白。”乔治轻快地把论文随手揣进兜里，“周六一起去佐科笑话商店吗？带你去看看新到的食人花盆栽。”  
“上午我得去图书馆。”海伦说，“下午怎么样？”  
“下午球队要训练呢。”弗雷德无奈地眨着眼睛。  
“好吧——我可能会来看你们训练的，晚餐见！”她迅速整理了一下心情，冲他们笑了笑，闪身进了黑魔法防御术课的教室。  
特洛伊已经在等她了，看起来特洛伊好像又在生罗杰的气。  
“怎么啦？”新的黑魔法防御术老师卢平教授跟在海伦后头走了进来，特洛伊只能小声和海伦说话了。  
“没什么，弗雷德和乔治的论文被我埋怨了几句。”海伦把书包放到墙角——全班同学的书包都堆在那呢。  
“事实上……”特洛伊犹豫地说，“很多人都知道你们约会了。全年级都知道双胞胎的成绩，你也知道……我听到了一些闲言碎语。”  
“什么？就因为他们的成绩吗？”海伦凶巴巴地反问道，一下子忘记压低了声音，全班都转过头来看着她俩。  
海伦和特洛伊迅速把头低下去了。  
“我想是时候上课了。”卢平教授手插着口袋，温和地笑了笑。  
这就是他们今年新的黑魔法防御术课教师了，几个礼拜的课程下来，大家都对这位看起来平凡得甚至有些寒酸的教授心生敬意——至少比起上一个花里胡哨的教授，是这样的。卢平教授的课程内容以认识黑魔法生物为主，为了应对今年的O.W.Ls考试，五年级学生不仅要对付棘手的小生物们，还要一边开始整理这门课相关的理论知识。卢平教授很乐意在课余给他们补习这些——显然上一个老师留下了一个很大的知识篓子。  
“考试面临的压力很大吧？我想起我做学生的时候也是这样的。”教授在前面踱着步，“今天不如放松一下？这个任务对你们来说不会很难的，我问了校长，你们似乎还没有针对这个小生物练习过。”他指了指教室前边的一个衣柜，里面好像有什么东西急切地想出来，整个衣柜都“咔哒咔哒”地晃动了起来。  
“博格特。”看到大家都好奇地盯着那个柜子，卢平解释道，“很常见的魔法生物，他会变成你最害怕的东西，仅仅是为了吓唬你这么简单。对付它的咒语是……‘滑稽滑稽’！”  
班里响起一片跟读这个咒语的声音。  
特洛伊松了一口气的样子，接着和海伦把刚才的话说完。  
“我也不觉得成绩是什么要紧的事情。”她低声飞快地说道，“但是有些人会觉得……你看，你已经是级长了，而他们两个整天捣蛋。”  
“我才不在乎这些呢。”海伦有点难过地辩解道，“这关其他人什么事呢。好吧，刚刚在走廊上我碰到秋和玛丽埃塔了，玛丽的表情也像是在说这话似的，但是这是我的选择，和任何人都无关！”  
特洛伊叹了口气，抚摸着她的肩膀两侧：“我知道，好了，我只是不想让你蒙在鼓里……这像是在戳别人的脊梁骨。”  
“我挺好的。”海伦说，“谢谢你的提醒，特洛伊。”  
卢平让他们排成一排，轮流面对那个博格特。  
“上星期低年级的学生们已经试过了，我相信你们能做得更好！心中想着别的事情，不要被他吓唬到了！”  
今年的黑魔法防御术课是和斯莱特林们一起上的，她看到迦勒站在最前面，正和里奇他们笑着聊天呢。  
“开始吧！有时候不要小瞧自己的恐惧啊。”卢平笑着挥动了一下魔杖，门开了。  
后面的同学都踮起脚努力张望着，想看看衣柜里会出来什么东西。  
一个穿着黑色巫师袍子的男人从里面缓缓走了出来，他板着脸，衣服扣子和领口的银饰闪闪发光，正盯着迦勒，一步一步地向他靠近呢。  
“这是谁呀？”人群中响起一片窃窃私语，迦勒举起魔杖，平静地说道：“滑稽滑稽。”  
瞬间那个男人缩水了似的，缩到了只有膝盖那么高，身上的袍子变成了霍格沃茨的校服，大家不明所以地哄笑了起来。海伦转头问特洛伊：“为什么他穿着拉文克劳的袍子？”  
“我也不知道啊。”这是迦勒已经从前面走过来了，下一个同学紧张地站到了博格特前面，似乎博格特变成了什么不得了的东西，但是海伦没有踮起脚去看。  
“巴伦特·埃弗里。”迦勒有些局促地说，“是我父亲。”  
“你父亲是拉文克劳学院的吗？”特洛伊问道。  
迦勒摇着头笑了，“不，我们家族都是斯莱特林。”  
两个女孩子似懂非懂地笑了笑，海伦转过头去，努力思索着自己最怕的东西。自己最怕什么，是破旧的长袍吗？还是失去家人和朋友呢？  
最后她似乎想到了一个答案，以至于她悄悄走出了队伍。  
“马上就要轮到我们了，海伦，你不试试吗？”  
“不了。”海伦看向卢平教授，他也听到了她的话，但只是随和地点了点头，默许了这种行为。  
特洛伊的博格特变成了她最心爱的扫帚被什么东西撞碎了的样子，她大喊道：“滑稽滑稽！”  
扫帚碎片瞬间滚成了一团，变成了一只长着奇怪嘴巴的鬼飞球。  
直到下课铃声响起，大家都走出了教室，海伦和特洛伊故意留在最后面。  
“卢平教授！”  
卢平把一些杂物放进自己的公文包里，笑着对她们点了点头，“有时候博格特也是一个巫师的隐私问题啊，是不是？”  
海伦不好意思地笑了。  
“没有关系。走的时候记得关上门。”教授温柔地说着，走出了教室。  
“海伦，要不要我先去礼堂等你？”特洛伊善解人意地拍了拍她的肩膀。  
“谢了，特洛伊。”她感激地目送特洛伊带上门离开。然后她挥了一下魔杖，柜子又开了。  
一张病床从里面滑了出来，上面躺着垂死的格林夫妇。  
海伦呆呆地看着这个博格特，心里想着，哦，千万不要被吓到了……  
尽管她已经做了充足的心理准备。  
“滑稽滑稽！”她颤抖着念出了咒语。  
病床“砰”地一声消失了，乔治和弗雷德站在她面前，痛苦地看着她，他们的脸上没有笑容，好像再也高兴不起来了似的。  
她从未见过这样的双胞胎，她也不知道博格特会有这样的魔力？海伦觉得自己的五脏六腑都扭到了一块——从刚刚看到第一个博格特开始就是这样了。  
与此同时，门被推开了。  
“哦！你果然在这儿呢！”乔治和弗雷德探进头来，“你同学说你……”  
他们看到了柜子前面的自己，话说了一半就戛然而止了。  
博格特变出来的双胞胎的脸庞开始扭曲了，好像在遭受什么折磨似的，海伦哆嗦了一下，用魔杖指着他们：“滑稽滑稽！”  
“博格特？”弗雷德好奇地钻进了教室里，“这是你们这节课的练习吗？”  
乔治在他身后关上了教室的门，笑着走向一脸呆滞的海伦。  
“嘿，这没什么的……”  
“砰”的一声，博格特又变了。  
海伦看到一个哭泣的自己走到乔治面前，蹲下去抱住自己，悲哀地抽泣着。  
她心情复杂地看向乔治，乔治脸上的笑容消失了，有点不高兴的样子。  
也许是因为没人理睬这个博格特，他变出的海伦哭的更伤心了，好像要拼命吸引他们的注意似的，声音逐渐变大，哭得甚至像个婴儿一样聒噪。  
“看见了吗？如果你不理睬他，他就会根据自己的猜测乱来，这时候就不用怕了。——滑稽滑稽！”乔治冷静地放下魔杖，和海伦解释道。  
博格特飞到空中要爆炸了似的，似乎还想变出别的形态来，弗雷德用魔杖指着他，厉声说道：“滑稽滑稽！”  
博格特撞进了自己的柜子里，柜门猛地关上，发出了巨大一声声响。  
海伦走过去想拉乔治的手，他盯着博格特的衣柜门看了一会，扯出一个微笑来看着海伦。  
“不要怕。”他轻声说。  
“刚刚那个明明是你的博格特。”她虚弱地顶了一句嘴。  
“海伦，谢谢你对我这么挂心。”教室门口的弗雷德做了个安抚她的鬼脸，“这些都不会发生的，永远不会，好吗？”


	31. 礼堂夜宿

“海格的课怎么样啊，金妮？”  
凯特尔伯恩教授退休了，以后的保护神奇生物课都由海格担任教授了。格兰芬多们好像都很高兴，但是拉文克劳们似乎不是那么觉得的。  
金妮看了一眼四周，凑过来对海伦说：“你听说了吗？海格头一回给哈利他们上课，课上的鹰头马身有翼兽抓伤了一个斯莱特林男孩，你看那边餐桌——”  
海伦顺着她指的地方看过去，这不就是那天在火车上那个吓坏了的男孩嘛。于是她把那天隔间里的事情告诉了金妮，金妮有些惊讶地看了一眼斯莱特林餐桌上的马尔福。  
金妮自从去年学期末开始，就恢复了她活泼爱笑的性子，话也多了很多，尤其喜欢和赫敏、海伦说话。  
“不过他的确是哈利的死对头。”金妮转回来，往嘴里塞了一口蛋糕，“早啊，乔治！”  
“真是令人心寒啊，你的心里只有乔治一个哥哥吗？”男孩在海伦身边坐下，假装悲伤地皱起鼻子。  
“哦，得了吧。”金妮说，“如果我分不出来的话，还有海伦呢。”  
“我？”海伦讶异地说。  
“你刚刚看他那一眼，我就知道他是乔治了。”金妮得意地看着他和海伦，“海伦的眼神藏不住答案啊……”  
海伦笑着扶住额头，一时不知道说什么。  
“金妮，你得学学呀。”弗雷德坐下来拿过金妮面前的牛奶壶，“如果你也能这么看着哈利，他怎么可能天天和罗恩泡在一起呢？”  
金妮有些重地把手里的叉子放在盘子里，瞪了弗雷德一眼，弗雷德没心没肺地笑着呢。  
几秒钟后，金妮丢下吃了一半的蛋糕，拿起书包准备离开餐桌旁了。  
“海伦，海伦！”金妮突然在她身后叫了起来，海伦一回头，金妮“吧唧”一下亲在她的头发上，坏笑着飞快地跑出去了。  
“这算怎么回事啊？”乔治摸不着头脑地说，“她怎么不去亲亲安吉丽娜呢？”  
“谁让你先戏弄金妮的。”海伦也放下叉子准备离开了，“祝你们霍格莫德之行愉快，晚上上见！”

许多拉文克劳的五年级生都呆在图书馆。休息室里虽然也有很多人在看书，但是也有搞一些稀奇古怪的实验的、还有要交谈讨论的，因此还是不太适合O.W.Ls的备考。  
在很多拉文克劳看来，九月十月就开始复习是再正常不过的，因为他们不但要进行有计划的循序渐进的复习，还要抓住课余的其他时间做自己想做的研究。比如海伦，她计划晚上研究她的预言球和一本从图书馆借来的进阶魔药书。  
“海伦，韦斯莱怎么没和你一起？”坐在她边上的是同学院的两个姑娘。  
“他们有别的安排。”海伦翻了一页书，忙着摘抄些句子。  
“我听罗杰说他们俩每个礼拜都往霍格莫德跑呢。”  
“这才十一月呢，简宁。”她无奈地停下笔看着这个叫简宁的姑娘，“每个人的安排不一样罢了。你现在在这儿看到哪个格兰芬多来自习了吗？”  
“有，赫敏·格兰杰。”简宁不甘示弱地说着，给海伦指出了赫敏的背影。  
“赫敏是半个拉文克劳了，不能拿她和其他格兰芬多相提并论。”海伦温和地摇了摇头。  
“特洛伊有和你说过吗？”从图书馆出来的路上，简宁和她的朋友好像打开了过去四年都没有打开的话匣子，简直比有些时候的玛丽埃塔还要烦人——“事实上，我们很多人都觉得你们是不相配的。”  
“哦，不相配，哪方面呢？”  
简宁好像没听出海伦话里的恼火似的，“他们的成绩，简直是一团糟。我们都认为他们俩可能过不了O.W.Ls考试，你知道，他们每天花三十多个钟头在魔法恶作剧上。”  
“没有这么夸张。”海伦好像在听不认识的人的故事，“他们当然会做别的事情了——”  
“我当然是在夸张了！”简宁打断她，“但是你要知道，就是这样的情形。”  
她们走进为万圣节布置一新的礼堂，海伦的胃不舒服地抽搐着，她觉得这和她中午吃的东西没有关系。  
海伦朝弗雷德和乔治走过去，乔治从背后拿出一个南瓜型的小帽子。  
“致海伦！万圣节的特别礼物！”  
乔治不由分说把小帽子卡在她头发上，弗雷德则掏出一把五彩斑斓的彩纸屑抛在她的头顶，然后两个人哈哈大笑起来。  
海伦的余光瞥见简宁和她的朋友面无表情地往这儿看了一眼。  
“看看吧，”乔治举起一个黄铜的大壶让海伦当镜子照，“它还会唱歌呢，南瓜，唱一个！”  
施了魔法的小南瓜被刀切开的豁嘴居然动了起来，开始唱一首非常古怪的歌。  
海伦一路上的恼火情绪减少了大半，她拍了一下乔治举着壶的手，自己从口袋里掏出了一面小镜子，饶有兴致地欣赏起自己的新“礼帽”来。  
“好吧，你的女朋友非常满意。”她用一种高傲的口吻说着，坐到了拉文克劳餐桌上特洛伊的身边。  
“不错的品味嘛。”特洛伊笑着看着她头上那个小南瓜。  
“他们上次想把食人花缩小了放在我头上呢。”海伦给自己拿了些烤土豆，“我觉得等魔咒失效后它就要把我脑袋咬下来了。于是我和乔治还吵了一架。”  
“不是吧，你。”罗杰好像在做梦一样，似乎今天他又和别的姑娘在学校里某处约会了。  
“单方面的。”海伦看了一眼罗杰，小声补充道，“他是听着的一方，不允许有意见。”  
“他们的变形术水平可能有点勉强。”特洛伊偷笑着说。

万圣晚宴后，拉文克劳们刚走进休息室没多久——因为今天的门环提了个非常刁诡的问题，大家伙站了半个钟头才想出了答案。总之是好不容易进了休息室，休息室的沙发还没坐热呢，弗立维教授忽然气喘吁吁地在外头敲门。  
“同学们，都出来吧！级长和男女学生会主席，我需要你们！”  
“发生什么事了？”大家迷茫地望着彼此，希望哪个人能给出答案。海伦和另一个男生级长跑过去开了门。  
“所有人，去礼堂。”教授说，“先不要问为什么，动起来！”  
大家一头雾水地到了礼堂，其他三个学院的学生都在那儿了。  
“教员们和我本人将对城堡进行一次彻底的搜查。”邓布利多教授对所有人说，“为了你们自己的安全，我想你们可能要在这里过夜了。我要求级长们在礼堂入口处站岗，男生和女生学生会主席留在礼堂里负责管理。出了任何事马上向我报告。”接着他给珀西额外派了一个任务，珀西表现出了不合时宜的自豪。  
“好像是有人闯进了城堡！格兰芬多休息室的画像都被划破了！”从别的学院打听消息回来的罗杰在人群里散布消息。  
“谁？”  
“小天狼星布莱克！”  
拉文克劳们震惊地讨论了起来，其他学院也是同样的。  
邓布利多挥了一下魔杖，地面上出现了成百个紫色的睡袋。  
同学们还是没能停下他们疯狂讨论的声音，有人在推测布莱克是怎么进来的，有人在谈论摄魂怪到底有没有用……海伦走向被教授关上的其中一扇礼堂的门，今晚她需要和其他级长一起站岗。珀西正大声命令礼堂里的所有学生进睡袋睡觉呢，海伦望着一大片紫色的睡袋，似乎试图找到双胞胎在哪。  
“别找了，在这儿！”角落里有人在对她小声说话呢，海伦转过身，乔治和弗雷德正从一根大柱子后面的睡袋里探出头来。  
“你要站岗到几时？”乔治用口型问她——因为珀西朝这儿走过来了。  
海伦不确定地说：“大概要后半夜吧。”  
“好吧，我们给你留了个睡袋。”乔治指了指自己这儿，然后和弗雷德把头缩进去不知道在那捣鼓什么去了。  
接着所有的蜡烛都熄灭了，只有幽灵发出银白色微弱的光，海伦站在黑暗里，试图看到礼堂墙壁上高高挂着的时钟，好来计算自己的时间。  
前半夜校长和教授们还在走来走去地巡视，后来大家几乎都睡着了，说话的声音都听不到了。海伦勉强打起精神站在那儿守着大门，因为今天为了去图书馆，起了个大早，又遇上这事儿……  
“海伦，去睡吧。”佩内洛从礼堂那头巡视过来，她听起来也很疲倦，“后半夜没有那么紧绷了。”  
海伦和她道了晚安，哈欠连天地摸索到柱子后面，还得小心不踩到其他的同学。  
“乔治，你还醒着吗？”她用轻的几乎听不到的声音试着问了一下。  
黑暗里有一个睡袋动了一下，乔治含糊地“嗯”了一声，从睡袋里伸出一只手来。  
海伦轻手轻脚地跪坐在他前面，握住那只手，努力在黑暗中寻找着什么。  
“乔治，我的睡袋在哪儿？”  
边上那个紧紧贴着乔治的人形挪了挪，这一定是弗雷德了。好吧，一个被压扁的睡袋在他们俩中间呢。  
“这儿？你们中间？”海伦疑惑地问这两个好像已经不省人事的男孩子。  
“没错，级长待遇。”他们两个在这么困的时候都能异口同声地说话，把海伦给吓清醒了。  
“哦……谢了，弗雷德。”她努力从弗雷德的睡袋下面把自己的拖出来，准备去乔治的另一边睡，“但是——我只需要——乔治。”  
“请便吧，级长不领情啊。”弗雷德嘟嘟囔囔地说。  
海伦在乔治身边钻进了睡袋，不过她还是有好多问题……正好乔治翻了个身，转到她这来了。  
“乔治？”  
“嗯哼。”  
海伦急切地说：“我得和你说几句话。”  
乔治过了一会都没有反应，海伦差点以为他已经睡着了。  
“好的。”他睡意朦胧地从睡袋里探出头，又伸出手把海伦盖过头的睡袋拉下去一点儿，“刚才那样听不清楚。”  
海伦往乔治那儿凑了凑，她觉得自己简直要贴到乔治脸上了——不过那也好，可以趁他睡着趁机占点便宜也不错。  
“小天狼星布莱克？他是来找哈利·波特的吗？”她小声说，“我们在破釜酒吧听到的那些。”  
“我猜是吧。”乔治闭着眼睛说着，把海伦带着睡袋往自己怀里搂了搂，“不过爸妈不和我们说这些。这对哈利来说已经很危险了……”  
“这太可怕了。”海伦轻轻地叹息道。  
“不必太慌张，霍格沃茨有那么多教授在呢。”乔治好像没那么困了，说这话的时候有些急促，于是话音刚落的时候，突然在海伦的唇上吻了一下。  
海伦一下子忘记了第二个问题，她对乔治蜻蜓点水一样的吻有点茫然。于是她试着凑过去，小心翼翼地咬了一下乔治的下嘴唇。  
结果可想而知。  
乔治有些霸道地回吻了她，……和刚才轻轻的吻不同。  
这哪像一个将睡之人的精神头啊？海伦的脑袋里成了浆糊，晕晕乎乎的，感觉自己在睡着和失眠的界限不知去向了。  
“等等，等等，等等。”海伦拼命压低自己的声音，努力把乔治推开，“别吵醒弗雷德！——我还有第二件事要说！”  
“好吧。”  
乔治的鼻尖离她只有几寸。海伦努力抑制着自己想要再次亲上去的冲动，接着耳语似的说：“我想告诉你……你的球棍，去年归我了是不是？我以我的名义借还给你。”  
“为什么？”乔治说着又啄了一下她的嘴唇。  
“借给你，拿了学院杯再还给我。”海伦忍不住微笑了起来，“不然我可不要。”  
“多谢。”乔治的声音也带着一丝笑意，“我的小南瓜。”  
“什么？”  
“你喜欢那个南瓜小礼帽吗？”  
“当然。”  
黑暗里乔治又亲了一下她，“那就对了。我的小南瓜。——现在可以睡了吗？”

不过海伦也没想到第二天清晨起来会是这样的场景。她在礼堂的地面上睡得很不舒服，大概五六点就痛苦地睁开了眼睛。就像上次在格兰芬多休息室过夜一样，她不得不承认自己有些认床。  
她是在乔治怀里睁开眼睛的——不过还来不及感到幸福，她就惊恐地发现一只手从后面抱住了乔治。  
海伦迅速从地上坐起来，一下子就不迷糊了。好吧，是弗雷德，从后面像八爪鱼一样抱着乔治。  
乔治因为她的动静也睁开了眼，连带着身后的弗雷德也是。  
“早啊，海伦。”弗雷德伸出一只手揉着眼睛，含糊不清地说着。  
“早啊……”海伦哭笑不得地看着他们，“弗雷德，你是什么时候？……”  
“哦……”弗雷德揉着眼睛还不忘挤出一个狡黠的笑容，“你知道，不光你很爱乔治，我也很爱乔治啊。”  
“得了吧，弗雷德。”乔治闭上眼笑着说。  
“怎么了吗？”弗雷德说，“昨晚只有一个伤心人，那就是我！”


	32. 球赛后的小感冒

一走进占卜课的教室，海伦就想起去年六月份抱着她痛哭流涕的特里劳妮教授。海伦是受宠若惊的，也被教授当时的嚎啕大哭吓坏了。  
“能见到你真是太好了，我的孩子……”  
海伦还记得教授身上的那些叮叮当当的挂串硌得她肋骨有些疼。  
“谢谢……谢谢关心。”海伦握着教授的手腕，生怕她激动得晕倒了，“果然应验了，您的预言。”  
“什么预言，我的孩子？”教授摇摇晃晃地坐到学生席的一个软垫上，她的眼神又开始迷离了，好像又回到了什么梦境里。  
“呃，您曾说过，看不到我的明天……”海伦尴尬地提醒道，因为特里劳妮教授经常会忘记之前自己说过的话，前一秒钟的预言都可能会忘记。  
教授过了好一会才使自己相信这是她曾经说出口的话。  
“但是，”教授迟疑着说，“我是否可以问问你，我的孩子……”  
“当然可以。”海伦礼貌地回答道。  
“你在过去的四个多月里，是否知道自己在哪里，在做什么呢？”特里劳妮的声音轻柔的像一块摩挲沙地的欧根纱。  
“在我三年级的时候，”海伦试着从一个例子来回答这个问题，“休息室的门环曾经问过我一个问题……它问‘虚无’是什么样的。我想我现在能回答了。”  
教授喃喃道：“当然，当然。在我的学生时代，门环就很爱问这个问题……极少数拉文克劳的学生能回答出来。”  
“那教授您是怎么回答的呢？”  
特里劳妮教授平静地微笑着，靠在柔软的椅背上几乎要睡着了，海伦费了一些劲才听懂她说了什么。  
“那是先知的秘密……孩子。”

海伦猛地抬起头来，梅林呀，她居然在这节占卜课上睡着了！她揉着太阳穴，偷偷看了一眼教授所在的位置，似乎她还没发现呢。于是海伦赶紧假装认真地转动起水晶球来，一边还在回想着刚才的梦境，关于蓦然梦见去年六月的场景，可能是自己一边在回想一边睡着了，所以就在梦里把这事儿给一起回忆完了吧。  
只是她还未来得及在羊皮纸上写一个字，就下课了。海伦只好收拾了一下书包跟着特洛伊走了出去。  
“你得搞清楚猎鹰和隼的区别，我真不敢相信你还……”特洛伊举着一本厚厚的《拨开迷雾看未来》冲着罗杰嚷道：“这可是三年级的知识，上点心吧！”  
罗杰早就三步并作两步登上塔楼的楼梯了，他心虚地回头对特洛伊说：“哦！好吧！我会——哎哟！”  
从楼上急匆匆跑下来的罗恩和罗杰撞了个满怀，罗杰书包里的课本洒了一楼梯。  
特洛伊走过去把厚厚的课本拍在罗杰背上，然后抿着嘴帮他拾起地上的书来。  
“罗恩，你忙着去干嘛？”海伦注意到罗恩好像心情不是很好的样子。  
“海伦，帮我留意一下我的耗子好吗？”罗恩难过地说着快步走下了楼梯，“他叫斑斑，是棕色的宠物耗子——”  
“哦，可以……”海伦目送着他的背影，迷迷糊糊地答应了下来。  
虽然不知道这么大的城堡要去哪里找一只耗子，海伦还是努力地留意地上的每一个角落，终于在弗立维教授办公室门口的花瓶后头看到了一条耗子尾巴。  
“找到你了——”海伦蹲下来蹑手蹑脚地挪了过去，“过来——斑斑！”  
耗子又往里面瑟缩了一下，海伦伸出手去，这时办公室里似乎有人在大声交谈。  
“魔药世家！多么讽刺！——”  
“范梅尼，你总是对这件事持激进态度。”是邓布利多校长在冷静地和肖像画里的教授说话呢。范梅尼教授好像非常生气，叫嚷的声音办公室外都听见了。  
海伦一低头，斑斑已经从办公室入口的缝隙里溜进去了。  
“别！斑斑！”海伦很小声地说。  
“阿不思，菲利乌斯，你们都有意向我们隐瞒这件事！——”办公室里的争论还在继续，没有人注意到有只耗子爬进去了。  
“梅林啊，他们和你已经不是一个时代的人了，范梅尼！”弗立维教授语气也非常冲地回敬道。  
“蒙莫朗西是拉文克劳永远的耻辱！”听起来范梅尼教授已经出离愤怒了，“谁能保证，谁能！——”  
“只要他永远不醒过来，我能保证。”邓布利多平静得有些可怕。  
办公室里一段长长的寂静。  
海伦一头雾水地蹲在门口，不知道该什么时候敲门比较合适。  
“玷污了……玷污了知识的，蒙莫朗西。”另一个人沉重地说道，“拥有逆转生死的禁忌魔药——肮脏！卑鄙！”  
“弗朗西斯，够了，就到这吧。”  
听到校长说了这句话，海伦利索地从地上爬起来，躲进了楼梯的转角，正好看见罗恩迎面走上来。  
“罗恩！”海伦急促地说着，看了一眼身后——办公室的门还没有打开，“斑斑跑进教授办公室了，你自己去把它拿出来，好吗？”  
“哦！”罗恩露出如释重负的表情，“多谢了，我这就去——”  
海伦向他点了点头，快步走下了楼梯。  
她有一种奇怪的感觉，刚刚她得知了一个无关紧要的秘密。这个姓氏她好像在哪里听过一次，如果以后空下来的话，可以去图书馆查一查这个名字呢……但是像刚才那样，最好还是不要让教授知道自己在外面偷听了。

万圣节后的第一场球赛在这个狂风暴雨的周六。  
听说本来是格兰芬多对斯莱特林的比赛改成对赫奇帕奇了。  
“那可是塞德里克·迪戈里。”简宁大声说着，丝毫不考虑海伦就站在边上，“他太棒了，他为赫奇帕奇组建了一支非常厉害的球队！”  
“谢谢了，简宁。”秋尴尬地说着，一把拉过海伦离开了休息室，“不管怎么样，今天的比赛会很精彩就是了！”  
“不用理会她。”海伦温和地说，“最近她经常以使我反思为乐。”  
秋被她的自嘲逗笑了，“那么，你有没有在反思呢？”  
海伦说：“从来没有过。”  
秋哈哈大笑起来。  
事实上一开始海伦听到简宁和其他同学说那些，她还是气愤的，一度想要用什么道理说服她们——后来她冷静下来之后，看到身边还有那么多站在自己身后的朋友，她就会觉得解释和说服完全没有必要。比如秋，她一直温柔地支持海伦的选择。以及最好的朋友特洛伊，她甚至因为简宁的一个不友善的眼神，用魔杖悄悄改了简宁的论文，简宁还一直以为是自己没有专心写才会满篇拼错的呢。罗杰虽然经常在换女朋友，经常被特洛伊损几句，但是他本人非常欣赏格兰芬多球队（当然，他最喜欢的是奥利弗·伍德）。佩内洛更不必说了。  
“不要在意了，海伦。我不会告诉你，简宁上学期想偷偷给弗雷德和乔治送告白信呢。”秋说，“你那段时间躺在医院里，洛哈特教授在情人节的时候派了一群很丑的爱神……你不要笑，真的很丑！”  
“抱歉。”海伦咧着嘴说。  
“简宁想派爱神送信给他们两个呢，结果乔治那段时间心情很不好……弗雷德把那个送情书的矮子捆起来丢到医务室外头的走廊上去了。”秋吐吐舌头，“不过那时候我们都不知道乔治会在医务室呆这么久呢。”  
“但是他们俩从未和我讲过这事。”海伦听完之后有点惊讶。  
“如此贴心——”秋用一种肉麻的语气说道，“也许是这样，魁地奇运动员一直很受欢迎。”  
“好吧，那你要让塞德里克当心些了。”海伦大笑道。  
两个人走出温暖干燥的城堡，不得不跟着大部队一起踩在泥泞的地里去往观众席了。落座之后可以看见草坪上金丝雀黄的袍子是赫奇帕奇学院，猩红的袍子是格兰芬多学院，海伦远远看见两支队伍都各自围着他们的队长，然后在裁判的带领下互相握手。  
可是雨越下越大，到后来灰蒙蒙的天空中只能看见几个模糊的影子，看台上的所有人都被淋成了落汤鸡——因为雨太大的时候，普通的学生是无法成功全身使用干燥防水的咒语的。中途比赛还暂停了一下，海伦能看见双胞胎在哪，不过他们俩显然是看不见她了。  
“怎么这么冷啊？”秋抱紧了同样湿漉漉的海伦，周围欢呼的声音好像都消失不见了似的。海伦握住秋的手，觉得有股可怕寒意包裹住了她们，看台上其他人也是一样的反应，大家都没有再欢呼或是加油了。  
“秋，快看下边！”海伦倒吸了一口冷气，她瞥见球场下边不知道什么时候出现了一大群黑压压的身影，他们漂浮在那，仰起了头向空中张着嘴，恐惧和害怕好像通过空气钻进了她们的毛孔里一样……  
“哈利·波特掉下去了！”不知道是谁在大喊。她们看到半空中一个骑在扫把上的身影直直地坠落下去，四周响起可怕的惊呼声。  
“塞德里克·迪戈里抓到了金色飞贼！赫奇帕奇获胜！”解说员大吼着结束了比赛，但事实上大家的注意力都在哈利身上。海伦迅速拉着秋站起来，她能看到教授们已经冲过去了，邓布利多举起魔杖放出了银色的守护神，摄魂怪们马上离开了球场……  
她们两个从人群中奋力挤了出去，海伦把秋送到塞德里克身边。格兰芬多的队员们正把哈利送去校医院呢——他好像已经不省人事了。  
“可怜的男孩。”秋担心地望着格兰芬多们的背影。  
“我没想到会发生这种事？”塞德里克大声对裁判说：“霍琦夫人，或许我们应该取消成绩重新比一次！”  
“伍德，别在雨里淋着了！”安吉丽娜正努力劝说着伍德。他跪在泥泞的球场上，扫帚扔在一边，几乎整个人都成了泥人，就是不肯说话。  
海伦拍了拍秋的肩膀，用魔杖将雨水变成一把雨伞。秋也才想起来似的，也照着变出一把伞给塞德里克撑上。从头发上滴下来的水弄得海伦几乎睁不开眼睛，她努力向安吉丽娜走去。  
“回到休息室马上把袍子换了！”秋在她身后大喊道。

她用伞遮住伍德和安吉丽娜——好吧，只能勉强遮住，雨点还是不停地打在伍德的身上和海伦的背上。  
“快进去吧。”海伦说。  
安吉丽娜无奈地轻轻推了一下伍德的肩膀，“最后一次，伍德，该走了！”  
伍德还是一动不动，可能已经成了什么石雕了。  
安吉丽娜看到海伦在打哆嗦，抽出魔杖在海伦身上点了点，衣服以一种很慢的速度开始干燥起来。“我们先进去……你这样会感冒的！”  
“但是他……”  
“别管他了。”安吉丽娜无奈地说，“伍德对自己要求很高，这我们都知道。”  
这次的失败对格兰芬多来说好像很难以接受，但是在海伦看来哪种结果都不是必然，因为赫奇帕奇们也很优秀啊。她想着秋的叮嘱，于是打算和安吉丽娜分开，先去休息室换下衣服。  
“好的，我等会就来——阿啾！”海伦惨兮兮地打了个喷嚏。  
安吉丽娜担忧地朝她挥了挥手：“你等会肯定得来。”

海伦有一种奇怪的感觉，一场雨，全校好像只有她感冒了。她还是不是个巫师了！她赶到校医院的时候，鼻子已经塞得她只能用嘴呼吸了。她看到乔治和弗雷德都围着哈利的病床说着什么，罗恩和赫敏也在那儿，于是她蹑手蹑脚地从他们后面走了过去，准备去校医院那一头问庞弗雷夫人要一壶药水或者姜茶什么的。  
鼻子又痒痒了起来，她捂住嘴尽力让自己的喷嚏打得不要那么引人注目——  
“阿啾！”  
“海伦！你到底有没有马上去换你的袍子？”  
海伦吓了一跳，她居然没注意到秋也在校医院里，她和塞德里克正站在一个赫奇帕奇队员的床边，结果被海伦这一声吸引了注意。说真的，秋生气地走过来时，海伦才想起来这好像是认识她以来她第一次发脾气——居然只是因为她感冒了，海伦自己何其荣幸啊？  
很显然，她这一声几乎整个校医院的人都听到了。  
海伦心虚地咧着嘴看着她，用很重的鼻音说：“小感冒而已！”  
庞弗雷夫人跟在乔治身后走了过来，她抓过海伦的手腕看了看，然后让她把嘴张开。  
海伦傻乎乎地照做了。  
庞弗雷夫人不以为然地说：“不少巫师觉得自己有了烘干咒就可以尽情淋雨了，但还是避不开这些麻烦的小毛病。——好了，靠在这休息会吧，等会我把药拿来。”说着她还瞥了一眼乔治脚下拖着的带着泥浆的脚印，好像对他们弄脏了地板有些不满。  
乔治还没开口，秋已经冲过来坐在她床边，“看看你！我只是一分钟没有盯着你——”  
“不止一分钟吧。”海伦心虚地顶嘴道，“你说话的语气像特洛伊。”  
“哦。”秋闭上了嘴巴。过了一会她又开口，已经像往常一样温柔了：“你照顾不好你自己。”  
“秋，别给自己太大负担。”乔治笑着把手支在病床床尾的栏杆上，“我得替海伦向你道个歉了。”  
秋有些不好意思地笑了一下，站起来回到塞德里克身边去了。  
“海伦，我们不知道你也参加了球赛啊。”弗雷德用一种轻松的语气说着，走过来搭着乔治的肩膀。  
“好吧，别取笑我了。”海伦有些窘迫地把被子往上拉了拉遮住了脸，“如果你非要取笑我的话，我就把耳朵捂上。”  
这时候庞弗雷夫人把一小壶药和一只杯子拿了过来，乔治坐到刚刚秋坐的地方，拿过小壶给她倒了一杯送到海伦面前。  
弗雷德还算有点良知，没有真的嘲笑她。  
海伦喝了一口，感觉嘴巴里和胃里瞬间火辣辣的。  
“比赛的结果……我很遗憾。”  
“这没什么。”乔治举着壶准备给她灌下一杯了，“赫奇帕奇赢得光明磊落，而我们也尽力了。”  
“我们还有机会。”弗雷德说，“但是哈利有点倒霉。”他朝哈利那儿努努嘴，安吉丽娜他们已经离开了，只有罗恩和赫敏坐在那，哈利的床头放着一堆破破烂烂的扫帚枝。  
“哦，天啊。”海伦轻轻地说。  
乔治还没说什么，校医院的门又被推开了，两个拉文克劳的女生大呼小叫地扑到那个赫奇帕奇队员的床边。  
“祝贺你们赢了比赛！塞德里克、琼斯，你们真的太棒了！”  
双胞胎也被这么大的动静吓了一跳，海伦看到简宁和她的朋友正拼命挤在赫奇帕奇的球员中间，兴高采烈地说着什么，同时她还不忘朝海伦这儿瞟上一眼。  
海伦的表情和那几个赫奇帕奇同学的表情一样尴尬。她转过头，自己拿过乔治手里的杯子把药喝了。  
“去年她也是这么对我们的。”弗雷德满不在乎地说，“是在比赛开始之前，不过那场比赛根本没有比完……”  
“你们怎么不告诉我？”海伦看着乔治给自己倒了第三杯了，忍不住打了个药水味儿的嗝，“关于那个爱神矮子的事。”  
“谁告诉你的？”乔治笑了起来，好像那根本不值得一提。  
海伦假装正经地说：“嘿，我只是被石化了身体，其实我都听得到，如果你们不把我眼睛合起来的话，我其实都看得到！”  
乔治转过头去“吭哧吭哧”地笑了好一会，“哦，是吗？那你知道我每天都和你说了什么吗？”  
海伦抿着嘴努力藏住微笑，一边思索着编点什么比较好。  
“乔治，你还是不要告诉她的好。”弗雷德装得很担忧的样子摇摇头准备离开了，“我得去看看伍德了……”  
“对，还是不要告诉你的好。”乔治说。  
感冒药水生效得很快，海伦的鼻子已经不堵了，头也没有刚刚那么沉了。她精神地掀开被子准备下床了——早知道恢复得这么快，坐在椅子上不就好了。  
“等等，等等。”乔治把她按回病床上，顺手拉上了他背后的白色帘子——这样就看不到赫奇帕奇们和那两个聒噪的姑娘了，“你得呆到晚餐才能走，庞弗雷夫人说的。”  
“好吧，”海伦压低声音一本正经地胡诌道，“我还是会说的，你每天在我病床边痛哭流涕地说离不开我，只喜欢我一个姑娘，后悔没有早点说喜欢我……这些话，我都听到了的。”  
乔治嫌弃地看着她，皱着鼻子说：“我可没有那么肉麻。”  
海伦盯着他看了一秒钟，甩开乔治的手，脸上的五官紧紧地挤在一起，假装要哭了的样子。  
“好吧，”乔治哭笑不得地试图用手指把海伦皱在一起的五官铺平开来，“你可别哭，我告诉你行了吗？”  
海伦马上就恢复了刚才正常的表情，坐正了身子，“好啊，我洗耳恭听。”  
乔治认真地看着她的眼睛，又低下头去想了一会，似乎在做什么谨慎的决定一样，然后他勾勾手指，让海伦把头凑过来。  
海伦倾过身去，像小时候那次那样。  
结果乔治说的是：  
“我每天都在和你说——海伦，你要是再不醒，你的个子就赶不上我了。最后你只能成为全年级最矮的女巫了，全年级最矮的！”  
海伦欲哭无泪地捏紧了拳头，而乔治早就捂着肚子蹲到地上哈哈大笑去了。


	33. 亲敌行为

乔治在海伦的纠缠下，勉强讲了一下去年情人节那个爱神送情书的事情，仅仅作为海伦在复习O.W.Ls考试之余的消遣，不过他确实已经忘得差不多了。但是每次他讲到他们两个把那个矮子捆起来的时候，海伦就笑个不停。  
此外海伦努力想让双胞胎感受到O.W.Ls考试临近的紧张氛围——对他们来说提前一年通知都不算太早，在圣诞节来回的列车上她甚至没有去级长专用车厢，就为了在他们面前把书拿出来复习。  
“对了，海伦。”弗雷德说，“忘了告诉你，我们把活点地图送给哈利了。”  
海伦略有些意外地翻了一页，“哇哦，看来你们找到别的乐子了。”  
“我们可从来不缺乐子啊。”乔治正高兴地把玩着一个旧窥镜，“我们已经把霍格沃茨摸透了，现在哈利比我们更需要这个……以此安慰他扫帚破碎的心灵。”  
“听起来不错。”海伦敷衍地说着，眼睛还盯着书本上的字，“罗恩怎么没和你们一起回家去？”  
“爸妈嘱咐他在学校陪着哈利，他自己也想留在那。你知道，因为布莱克的事情。”  
列车到站后，级长应该先下车去组织大家有序地坐上马车回学校，海伦走在前面，看见了秋和塞德里克（他是赫奇帕奇的级长）。  
“假期过得愉快吗，海伦！”秋高兴地和她挥手，塞德里克也礼貌地和她打了招呼。  
“不错。”海伦趁着塞德里克往别处看的时候低声和秋抱怨道：“只是我妈妈又把我的生日记错了，真是无奈。”

宿舍里的灯都熄灭之后，海伦坐在黑暗的床帐里，拿起魔杖悄悄地念了一句：“呼神护卫！”  
一股银色的亮光从魔杖头上发了出来，亮得海伦都眯起了眼睛。她只勉强看到一个动物的轮廓，这也许和念咒语时的心情、场合也有关系，或许下次可以在哪个空教室练习一下。  
“海伦……我得睡了……”边上那张床的特洛伊带着浓重的困意抱怨道，显然她刚刚被那一下亮光打扰到了。  
“抱歉！”海伦吐吐舌头，赶紧拉过被子躺下了。  
海伦几乎可以确定她的守护神，是一只独角兽，一只和伊芙娜一模一样的独角兽。不知道该怎么去描述这种神奇的因果关系，也许应该去《守护神溯源》这一类的书里找找答案呢……她迷迷糊糊地想了很久，甚至不知道自己有没有睡着，她好像做了一个梦，太逼真了……一个黑乎乎的影子像狗一样在自己耳边疯狂地嗅着，一股臭烘烘的味道直往她鼻子里钻。接着是一种黏糊糊的感觉，那个东西从自己的耳边移到了脖子和肩膀上，直到海伦听到有人在自己的床帐里激动地自言自语，她猛地睁开眼，尖叫着从床上坐了起来。  
“怎么了？”其他几个室友都被吓醒了，下一秒，不知道是谁点亮了宿舍。  
海伦惊魂未定地环顾着四周，可是她的床帐里并没有什么人。  
特洛伊“哗”地一下拉开她的窗帘，海伦还在大口喘气呢——  
“我，我好像做噩梦了？”海伦不好意思地说着，跳下床检查了一下床底，“刚才我觉得有人在我边上……”  
其他几个姑娘也下床来检查了一下各自的床底。  
“会不会是布莱克！”  
“他为什么会来拉文克劳塔楼？”海伦疑惑地说，“门环会把他拦在外面的！”  
特洛伊用魔杖检查了窗帘后头，什么都没有，她松了一口气，转过身来看着海伦。  
“要不要去告诉院长？”  
“慢着。”海伦蹲下去，在特洛伊床下揪住了一根细细的老鼠尾巴，把它拖了出来。  
“天啊！我怕老鼠！”另一个姑娘隔着那么远的距离都害怕得跳回了床上。  
“这是罗恩的老鼠，它叫斑斑。”海伦不高兴地看着这只耗子，“坏斑斑，你怎么又跑丢了？”  
特洛伊不舒服地抱紧了自己的胳膊，“会不会是他在你身边爬着，所以你做了什么噩梦？”  
“也许吧。”海伦心情不太好，“也不知道它是怎么进来的——特洛伊，帮我拿一下我那个坏掉的天文球好吗？”  
天文球是去年被海伦用报废的，原本里面还有很多会变化的星座和星云，现在只剩一个玻璃罩子了。海伦把斑斑塞进玻璃罩子里，放在床底下倒扣着。  
“明天再说吧。大家都睡吧……”

海伦把耗子还给罗恩的时候，心里还想着那个噩梦，不知道为什么小小的一只老鼠会有这么恶心的后劲呢。她不喜欢侮辱别人养的宠物，尤其罗恩也算是她的朋友，但是那晚真的太可怕了。  
她忍不住和双胞胎说了这件事。  
弗雷德也被恶心到了似的，委婉地说：“不管怎么说，这只十三岁的耗子精力是太旺盛了些。”  
乔治则去要求罗恩看好他的斑斑。  
不过这也只是生活中的一个小插曲，没有人会因为一只耗子止步不前的……抱怨完这件小事没多久，海伦就开始渐渐忘记这件事了。当然，她把床单和被子都送去洗衣房让家养小精灵们洗了一遍。  
此外，哈利得到了一把火弩箭这事很快在学校传开了，下一场的比赛秋是找球手，她为此不免有些紧张。  
“不管怎么说，拿出你平时训练的状态就可以了。”特洛伊试着让她不要这么担心，不过她显然也很在意波特的新扫帚。  
“我还没见过火弩箭呢，不知道哈利能不能让我摸一下。”罗杰有些郁闷地摆弄着他的战术模型黑板，忽然抬头看了一眼海伦：“你会为拉文克劳加油的，对吧？”  
“这叫什么话？当然了！”  
“你可是级长，如果拉文克劳的级长都亲敌的话，别的学院会笑话我们的。”罗杰身后一个不友善的、讽刺的声音冒了出来。是放下作业非要插上一句嘴的简宁。  
罗杰瞧了她一眼，郁闷地默认这种说法。  
海伦有些不解地瞪了一眼罗杰，对简宁说：“亲敌？为什么要用这么严重的词？”  
“简宁，的确没那么过分。”秋刚好一些的心情好像又快被这几句口角给毁了。  
“一点也不过分。”简宁站起来抱着胳膊，不客气地说，“我可以这么说吗？如果拉文克劳输了，有没有可能是因为你先把我们的战术泄露给了格兰芬多？毕竟你和两边队员的关系都那么好！”  
“如果你没有证据的话，就不要乱说！”特洛伊不满地往沙发上一靠，毫不示弱地维护了海伦。  
而海伦据理力争。  
“两边的球队都很优秀——”  
“得了吧！你不要说这些套话！”角落里两个二年级的学生发出嘘声来。  
“闭嘴，霍克！”特洛伊厉声说。  
“我们学院的队员们，平时训练有多努力，我都看在眼里。同样的，格兰芬多们也是，我想两边都不会接受通过肮脏、龌龊的手段去赢得比赛！”海伦冷静地，且大声地说给休息室里每一个听着他们争执的人听，“在乔治和弗雷德，甚至整个格兰芬多队看来，赢得光明磊落，比什么都重要。我相信我们学院也是一样。——如果我是这样的人，或者他们是这样的人，或许一开始我就不会和他们做朋友！”  
话音落下，长长的寂静。  
“我赞成海伦说的。”秋望着海伦的眼睛说。  
罗杰新交的女朋友，四年级的埃莉诺娇滴滴地跑过来揽住罗杰的肩膀：“我赞成罗杰说的一切！”  
“罗杰刚刚可一个字都没说。”特洛伊讽刺意味极重地说。  
“罗杰，你现在可以不说，但是你回想一下，为什么你这么欣赏格兰芬多队和奥利弗·伍德，答案在你自己心里。”海伦淡淡地说。  
“或许你可以用七彩隐雨蛙的毒液把自己的袍子染成一半红色一半蓝色的，”另一个轻飘飘的，空灵的声音响起来，“这样你就可以同时支持两个队伍了。”  
“呃，卢娜，七彩什么？”秋歪了歪头，疑惑地问。  
“卢娜，现在可不是讨论怎么支持队伍的问题……”特洛伊被她逗笑了，虽然卢娜从来不觉得自己说的话很幽默。  
“但那是迟早的事。”卢娜愉快地望过来，对他们各自脸上愤怒或冷静或嘲讽的表情好像没有看见似的。  
又是一片寂静。罗杰抬起头，这次他好像坚定了自己的信心似的，对海伦轻轻点了点头。  
“支持你，海伦。”  
“没错。”  
坐在一旁的球队里的几个男孩子也觉得海伦说得有道理，向海伦投来赞成的目光。

虽然有身边朋友的支持，但学院里还是有很多不太友好的声音，海伦觉得那种想法无可厚非，既然说服不了所有人，那只能说服自己，此外，不得不进行必要的避嫌。比如她不会去陪特洛伊和秋在球场训练了，也避免和穿着球服的双胞胎走在一起——你知道，有些心理暗示不太利于现在的情况。  
佩内洛则从另一个角度试着梳开海伦的心结。  
“我还是学生会主席呢，我和格兰芬多的男生学生会主席谈恋爱，他们说什么了吗？有些人只是……嫉妒！你得做的比他们好，你们两个都得比他们好。”   
佩内洛安慰地拍了拍她的肩膀，去找珀西一块去球场了。  
海伦从台阶上站起来理了理袍子，看见赫敏·格兰杰慌慌张张地从转角冲了出来。  
“赫敏！”海伦轻轻叫住了她，赫敏太匆忙了，她刚刚根本没看见海伦站在那。  
“什么？噢！——海伦！”赫敏的书包沉甸甸的，好像装了有二十本书，看上去这个负担把她累的不轻。  
“你脖子上的东西是不是没有藏好？”她调皮地微笑着提醒赫敏。  
赫敏吓了一跳，迅速把项链塞进衣服领子里。  
“呃，你是怎么？——”赫敏居然有点儿结巴了。  
“别担心。”海伦淡淡地说，“我只是之前恰好见过时间转换器罢了。……毕竟我也想有一天三十个小时，来复习我的O.W.Ls考试。”  
赫敏微红着脸笑了。  
“事实上，这样还挺累的。”她叹了口气，“我周末还需要挤出时间把所有的作业完成。——你不会告诉别人吧，海伦？”  
海伦盯着她胸口露出来的一点链子看了一会，摇摇头说：“不会。”  
“别忘了等会的球赛。”赫敏提醒道，“我就差点儿……噢，我得先去趟图书馆，回见，海伦！” 

海伦没有按照卢娜说的，把袍子染成一半蓝色一半红色。她只是像别的拉文克劳一样戴了蓝色的装饰物在脖子和手腕上。  
卢娜脑中有很多他们所有人都没听过的神奇生物的名字，海伦暗自推测其中有一半以上都是不存在的物种。卢娜的想法总是异于常人，但是她从不干涉别人的事情，这一点让海伦非常喜欢。  
她等在那条从城堡到球场的必经之路上，事实上是那条走廊的一根廊柱后面。格兰芬多的学生们正簇拥着他们的球员往球场走去，他们都在不停夸赞哈利的火弩箭，今早的餐桌上，赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的一些学生都向哈利表达了祝贺。  
她看到乔治和弗雷德扛着球棍，和几个同学有说有笑地走在最后，海伦探出头，轻轻叫了一声。  
“乔治？乔治！”  
乔治马上看到了躲在柱子后面的她，笑嘻嘻地走过来：“你在这做什么？”  
海伦伸手拉了拉他的衣服，把他拉过来些——防止让更多人看到。  
“怎么了？”乔治不明所以地笑着看了一眼身后。  
海伦不好意思地笑了。  
“是这样，在这个时候……如果被我们学院的一些人看到，他们认为这是不合时宜的。但是……”她捂住嘴努力藏住自己的笑容，“但是他们是拦不住我的。”  
“我不知道还有人会这么说？”乔治有些讶异，笑容收敛了一些，同时不悦地抬了一下眉毛。  
“对啊……但是就是有啊。”海伦无奈地说，“但是今天，我还是会支持拉文克劳的，好吗？”  
“明白。”乔治低下头委屈地看着海伦，把手放在她肩上，“但是作为你的男朋友，我能不能以个人名义请求一个小小的……”  
海伦在他靠近的时候笑着捂住了他的嘴，“好吧，这个暂时不可以。——”她踮起脚在他额头上吻了一下，“但是这个可以！比赛加油！”  
乔治身后突然传来几声惊呼，接着是一阵炸开了的声音。  
“海伦！我真的没想到——”  
“你怎么敢！……”简宁他们正簇拥着拉文克劳球队的队员走向球场呢，此时她好像被海伦侮辱了一样，咬牙切齿地看着廊柱后面的两人。  
“这是给个人选手的，不知道你能不能理解？”乔治冷漠地把球棍重新扛到肩上，转过去护住身后的海伦。  
“谁知道你们是不是在交换……”  
“交换什么？”乔治另一只手牵着海伦，不耐烦地冲简宁说：“说清楚。”  
“简宁，够了吧，比赛马上要开始了。”玛丽埃塔生硬地说。  
海伦从乔治身后站出来，看到有几个同学的脸上也都是不解和不悦的表情。  
“秋，特洛伊，不要为此影响了比赛。”  
“你在说什么呀？完全不会的。”特洛伊说。  
“当然不会。”秋高兴地打量着海伦和乔治，好像吃到了什么甜食一样。  
“就像他说的，这是给个人的。”罗杰一脸不解地看了一下愤懑的几个拉文克劳，“我们为什么要停下来呢？向球场进发啊！”


	34. 失败之后

即使现在的局面已经造成，海伦依然可以推测，其实不管这场球赛的结局如何，她的境地都会只坏不好。  
如果拉文克劳赢了，挖苦嘲笑的声音会不绝于耳，如果拉文克劳输了，讽刺和质疑就会像夹杂着冰雹的雨水一样泼到她身上。  
这场球赛的结果是格兰芬多获胜。  
秋太遗憾了，她说这是自己第一次和哈利·波特一起比赛，也是第一次见识火弩箭的速度。  
“我想从设备角度来说……火弩箭确实有很大优势。”  
“你看见那几个斯莱特林了吗？想假扮摄魂怪吓波特。但是他抽出魔杖念了句什么咒语，就解决了这个事情……虽然我们不能盼着比赛出这种意外的岔子，但是波特的应对能力实在太强了。”特洛伊分析着那天赛场上的情况，几个队员围坐在一起，他们时不时地点一下头，认同对方的看法。  
“确实是很有天赋的找球手。”罗杰补充说。  
“希望明年我们能抓住机会。”秋鼓励地笑了一下。  
“为什么要一味地从自己身上找原因？”简宁和她的朋友安斯蒂从寝室的楼梯上走下来，无比尖刻地说：“为什么失败？因为我们的级长赛前还在和格兰芬多的球员约会呢！我想原因很明显了。”  
海伦只是在一旁整理魔药课的原材料，无意加入他们的讨论。当她听到简宁的话后，只是面无表情地停住了手头的事情。  
“如果没有任何证据的话，请你收回你的话。”佩内洛走过来拿起桌上的大茶壶给自己倒了一杯热茶，抬起眼瞟了一眼简宁。  
“拉文克劳们从来不盲目揣测。”特洛伊声音都有些微微发抖，可以听得出她在压抑自己的怒气，“不要出了公共休息室的门到处嚷嚷这些，你真给拉文克劳丢脸。”  
“特洛伊·贝克，你为了维护你的朋友真是什么话都说得出！”简宁涨红了脸。  
“住嘴吧，简宁，我们现在的心情已经很糟糕了！”罗杰无可奈何地抱着头吼道。  
“够了。”眼看着休息室里的气氛越来越紧张，海伦试图堵上简宁的嘴，简直想给她施一个闭口咒，但无奈于她是级长，不能带头攻击同学。  
“尽管我们学院的大部分人都不认同你的说法，但我知道斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇的一部分人都听过你的这些瞎话。”秋使劲咬了一下嘴唇，听起来都要哭了，“你到底和他们说了什么？如果你觉得我们球队不好，可以来批评我，或者罗杰，或者特洛伊，你为什么每次都要针对海伦？”  
“我说了。我们的级长球赛前还在和格兰芬多的球员约会，并且他们是在今年赛季开始之前就……”  
海伦站起来，对上简宁得意的目光。  
“让我告诉你们吧。我希望这是最后一次。”海伦冷冷地说。  
“自从上学期你给弗雷德·韦斯莱和乔治·韦斯莱送情书被拒绝以后，你就一直耿耿于怀。我猜想……如果他们当时没有拒绝你，你也没有看到躺在病床上的我的话，今天你说出来的话，可能完全不一样了吧？”  
一片寂静，没有人说话。罗杰和几个男孩子交换着吃惊和有些想笑的眼神，秋不屑地转回去看着炉火。佩内洛冷静地放下了茶杯，似乎准备说几句。其余拉文克劳的同学都假装事不关己，把头埋在自己的事情里，一边竖起耳朵听着接下来的动静。  
简宁的胸口剧烈地起伏着，眼神变得恨恨的，她的脸涨成了猪肝色，感觉下一秒她就要拿着魔杖扑过来了。  
“如果你再这样，谎言信手拈来，还向别的学院散布的话，”海伦抽出魔杖看着她，“我会给拉文克劳扣分。”  
“如果被我发现的话，我也会扣分。不要因为私人的情绪影响你的判断力，简宁！”佩内洛不悦地说。  
“谢了，佩内洛。”海伦点了点头，转身大步走出了休息室。

格兰芬多们正在球场上训练呢，下个月就是魁地奇决赛了。海伦已经不敢去坐在看台上看他们训练了，尤其是刚刚休息室里发生了那样的争执。  
不得不承认简宁的话已经影响到她了，她如果坐在看台上，她就会马上想到别的学院的人是怎么在背后谈论这件事的，看不见的流言好像一根根针扎着她的背脊。  
她几乎要窒息了。  
二月的风阴冷而潮湿，她站在能远远望见球场的长廊上，时不时往手心里哈一下气，搓搓手。  
“很少看见你在这看魁地奇啊。怎么不去球场看？”  
是迦勒的声音。  
她扯了扯嘴角，转回去依旧靠在石头的扶栏上。  
“……就只是，不去了。”她含糊地说。  
“希望你别介意。”迦勒站到她边上，小心翼翼地说，“我或许知道你为什么不过去。”  
“噢，我猜你也知道。”海伦干巴巴地说。  
迦勒很礼貌地，没有提起那些让海伦烦恼的谣言。虽然两人已经很久没有交谈，但他依然保持着他的风度，和为别人考虑的那一点细心。  
“说说别的话题吧。比如我的博格特，你不好奇我的博格特为什么是我父亲吗？”  
海伦有些诧异地看了他一眼。  
“你父亲一定很严厉吧……”  
“的确是这样。”迦勒咧了咧嘴，他把黑色的毡帽拿下来，微卷的黑发已经被他扎成了小小的一绺。  
“我父亲是个疯狂的纯血论者。你是否听说过马尔福和布莱克家族？”  
“我在一些书里看到过。马尔福的儿子那天和你一起到我们车厢来了，对吧？”  
“对，那个是德拉科·马尔福。我父亲对纯血的崇拜没有布莱克家族那么疯狂，但是他对麻瓜出身的巫师……的一些言论，非常不友善。我不想把那件事的责任推给我父亲，但他确实影响了我很多。”迦勒不安地看着她，手指一直抚摸着帽子上精致的银扣。  
海伦好像有一点能理解了。  
“但我觉得你对他的态度应该是一种敬畏吧？”  
“也许吧。”迦勒用一种不置可否的口吻说，“他的行事方式也影响到了我，有时候我不想像他那样，但是我不得不。从另一方面来说，他又是一个很优秀的巫师，我又很想成为他那样的人……”  
他的声音轻了下去，或许也被自己前后矛盾的答案给困惑住了。  
海伦理解地冲他笑了笑。  
“如果你说一些让自己不高兴的话题，想以此让我高兴起来的话……我很感动，迦勒，但是不要勉强自己。”  
“那你现在有高兴一点吗？”迦勒紧张地微笑着。  
海伦看着他，微笑着点了点头。  
“好很多了。有朋友在身边，对我来说就够了。”  
迦勒讶异地笑了，藏不住他脸上的欣喜。  
“是吗？你还觉得我是朋友？”  
海伦冷静地说：“如果抛开血统论的一些话题不谈的话……很感谢你，迦勒。”

和迦勒分别后，她走去城堡后厅的走廊上，乔治和弗雷德刚训练完，正向这边走来呢。  
“海伦，我右边口袋里有根魔杖，方便帮我拿一下吗？”乔治笑嘻嘻地扛着扫帚，另一只手提着他的球棍，弗雷德也是同样。  
海伦照做了，抽出一根魔杖来。结果不到一秒钟，它就在她手里发出一声刺耳的尖叫，“啪”的一声，魔杖顶端插着一只橡皮小鸡。  
“这是……”  
弗雷德大笑起来：“这是我们最近在研究的假魔杖，不过好像还是有一些瑕疵！”  
“没错，按理来说这根魔杖应该完全消失的。”  
“因为你们的变形术基础还不够扎实。”海伦面无表情地说，“这个玩意儿O.W.Ls会考到吗？”  
“别扫兴嘛，海伦。一些让生活更有趣的小发明罢了。”弗雷德说。  
“假魔杖我没收了。”她把它往口袋里一揣，利落地说，“如果O.W.Ls不过的话，你们就摆摊卖一辈子的假魔杖吧，我不会拦着你们的。”  
“海伦，你是不是在为最近学院里的一些流言生气呢？”乔治看着她脸上的表情，温和地说。  
“……原来你们也知道了。”  
“我们一直想知道是谁散布出来的，非得找个机会好好地揍他一顿呢。”弗雷德说着和乔治交换了一个阴沉的眼神。  
海伦无力地摇了摇头，心想简宁毕竟还是个女孩子呢……  
“先不说这些了。我得回趟休息室拿我的书包，我晚上有天文课。”海伦努力朝他们扯了扯嘴角，以免让自己看上去太过沉重。

公共休息室里已经几乎没有人了，海伦猜这个点大家应该都到大礼堂吃晚饭去了。  
她走过去，看见秋的书包掉在地上了，书和一些小玩意洒落一地，她的巫师棋子们都在地上叽叽喳喳地争论不休。  
海伦张望了一下，只有简宁一个人坐在不远处的壁炉旁。  
她并不打算和简宁说些什么。海伦蹲下身去把秋的书包拾起来，一把抓起那些聒噪的棋子们准备塞进去。  
下一秒，海伦的余光看见简宁举起魔杖，朝她这里念了一句。  
“粉身碎骨！”  
然后是一声巨响。  
放在桌上的黄铜水壶爆炸了，下午佩内洛还拿它喝过水。  
与此同时海伦觉得左边侧脸一阵火辣辣的剧痛，眼前看到的东西都黑了一大片。  
简宁站了起来，恨恨地说了些什么，然后经过她逃出了休息室。  
海伦已经听不清了，耳边只有莫名其妙的蜂鸣声，和脉搏跳动的清晰无比的声音。  
她咬着牙，但还是疼得忍不住呜咽了一声，海伦下意识地抬手摸了一把侧脸，扎进皮肤里的黄铜碎片瞬间划伤了她的手指。除了锋利的碎片，她似乎感觉到那一块都是黏糊糊的。  
一滴红色的血珠顺着她的手，从她的小臂滑下来，留下一道长长的血痕。她看了一眼自己的手掌心。  
一手的鲜血。


	35. 魔杖过多

弗立维教授和特洛伊刚刚离开她的病床边。教授在查看了海伦的伤势后，答应会严肃查处这件事。接着是双胞胎吵吵嚷嚷的声音。  
“教授，到底是谁干的？”弗雷德的声音听起来好像要和那个人拼命。说真的，海伦还没见过弗雷德这么生气。  
“冷静下来，韦斯莱先生。冲动不能解决任何问题！”弗立维教授尖声说，“如果你们再在这吵闹，庞弗雷夫人就要赶你们出去了！”  
实际上庞弗雷夫人正在帘子后面给海伦的伤口敷一些白鲜呢，听到门口的吵闹声，她朝那个方向不满地瞥了一眼。  
“乔治，弗雷德，”是特洛伊的声音，“跟我去转角那边好吗？我告诉你们一些事情。”  
海伦听到这里，疲倦地闭上了眼睛。  
秋握住她的手，焦急地问庞弗雷夫人：“这应该不会留疤吧？”  
“只要她老老实实地在这里呆上几天，”庞弗雷夫人说着，把最后一块碎片夹出来，掉在托盘里发出一声清脆的声响，“我保证不会。”  
秋被那一声掉落的声音吓的瑟缩了一下，她把海伦的手举起来贴在自己的脸边，眼泪汪汪地安慰她：“别怕，海伦，绝对不会留疤的……”  
海伦虚弱地笑了一下，“我看你比我还怕呢……我当然要好起来，不然怎么把简宁气得半死？”  
“我的孩子，就是要有这点精神。”庞弗雷夫人也微笑了一下，给她仔细地敷上纱布包扎。  
“我的脑袋看起来像不像什么白边面包？”海伦对秋眨了眨眼。  
秋含着眼泪笑出了声。  
“还真有点……”  
过了一会，庞弗雷夫人身后的帘子被掀开了，乔治和弗雷德走了进来，他们俩的表情可没有那么好看。  
“我们无法向特洛伊和你们的院长保证，可以心平气和地原谅那个人。”乔治的声音冷静的有些吓人。  
“不要在我面前谈冲动的事情，孩子！”庞弗雷夫人把工具放回托盘里，不满地说，“你们想加重我的工作量吗？给我和教授们省点心吧！”  
说完，她拿上托盘走出去了。  
“弗立维教授已经给她家里人写信了，但是在我们看来还远远不够。”弗雷德小声说着，打量着海伦脸上的纱布，“真是卑鄙——”  
“简宁从九月开始，就一直在说这些事情。海伦一开始没有放在心上，我们也没有想到会……”秋难过地说。  
“是啊，特洛伊已经告诉我们了。”弗雷德从床头扯了两张纸巾递给秋，“别再为这事伤心了，有我和乔治在，海伦绝不会因为这事——再受一点委屈的。”  
“别冲动。”海伦困得有点睁不开眼，不知道是不是白鲜的副作用，“冲动会给我们都带来麻烦的。”  
“病人需要休息，我想你们应该把握好探视的时间。”庞弗雷夫人在帘子外提醒道。  
海伦打了个哈欠，和他们道了别，秋和弗雷德走了出去，乔治在她床边坐着没有动。  
“我觉得你可以先回去。”海伦伸出手去握他的手，“刚刚我忘记和秋说了——帮我提醒一下我的朋友们，下次探视的时候把我的课本带过来，我不能落下复习。”  
乔治抿着嘴点了点头，他的话少了很多。海伦不由得猜测，去年她躺在校医院里时，他是不是也像现在这样闷闷不乐的呢？  
海伦昏昏沉沉地进入了梦乡，可是半夜她又被魔杖发出的光晃醒了，好像是教授和其他级长们来病房巡查。她努力支起耳朵听，也没法听清他们到底说了什么，只有第二天问庞弗雷夫人，据她说，昨晚布莱克又潜入了霍格沃茨，还划破了一个学生的床帐，险些就要下手了……  
后来来看望她的朋友们告诉她，布莱克是出现在罗恩的床边，根据罗恩的描述，可吓人了……但是那一次的搜查还是没有任何结果，这两天城堡晚上的巡查更加戒严了。  
此外白鲜很快就起了作用，从第一天晚上开始海伦的脸就痒痒得不行，因为伤口在加速愈合嘛。所以弗雷德和乔治第二天来的时候，除了给她讲笑话，还要做一件事就是按住她的手不让她去抓伤口。  
因为是魔咒击中了水壶，水壶才炸伤了海伦的，所以这样的伤口没有那么难料理，第三天海伦的心情就恢复得不错了。她还告诉特洛伊，校医院除了没有桌子外，静悄悄的和图书馆也差不多。  
只是晚上熄灯有点早，今晚的校医院又只有她一个人，海伦百无聊赖地举起魔杖，又练习了一遍守护神咒。  
“呼神护卫！”  
一只银色的独角兽从魔杖尖端冲了出来，不过它绕着校医院跑了半圈就消失了。  
相比于以前是很大的进步了。  
“梅林啊，海伦，这是什么？”一个声音轻轻地在门那边响起来。  
海伦惊讶地朝着漆黑一片的帘子外头低声回应道：“乔治？”  
乔治轻手轻脚地把校医院的门关上了，过了一会，他掀起帘子溜了进来。  
“我不得不向哈利拿回了我的活点地图。”他在黑暗中说，“昨天和前天我就想过来了，可是走廊上巡逻的人太多了。”   
海伦坐起来去拉他的手，“事实上我好的快差不多了，后天就能出院了。”  
“荧光闪烁。”乔治用魔杖的光照亮了他们之前，然后仔细地检查着海伦脸上的纱布，昨天开始就已经换上很薄的纱布了，为此海伦的心情好了很多。  
“不错。”乔治笑了笑，“那我得走了。”  
海伦挑了挑眉毛，“慢走不送。”  
说完，她握住乔治举魔杖的那只手，望着乔治的眼睛，吹蜡烛似的说。  
“诺克斯（Nox）。”  
魔杖的光熄灭了，乔治却在黑暗里保持那个姿势没有动。  
“看，你的魔杖听我的，——所以你也要听我的。”  
海伦能听到他紧张地咽口水的声音。  
“呃，那好吧，我……”  
“你最好还是留下来。”海伦凑到他耳边说，“今晚只有我一个人在这里，我很害怕。”  
乔治还是没有动。海伦拉了拉他的胳膊，自己往病床边上挪了挪，示意他坐上来。  
乔治没有说话，默默地坐到病床上，靠着床头。  
海伦靠进他怀里，用被子盖住两个人。她抱着乔治没有说话，因为光听见他的心跳声了。  
“哦，我想起一件事。”海伦转过去在床头柜上拿那天那根假魔杖，她一直把她放在衣服兜里呢。  
乔治默默地跟着她一起转过来了，侧躺着从背后抱住了她的腰，看她摆弄着假魔杖。  
“这两天我抽空研究了一下。”海伦借着窗外的月光给他展示着，“我猜你们应该是在念变形咒语的时候少念了一个持身咒，所以它在变回橡皮小玩意的时候还带着原来的魔杖，对不对？”  
乔治吻了一下她脸侧的头发，轻声赞同道：“好像是这样，我就说我们当时可能漏了什么呢。”  
“如果改进一下这一点的话，这就是一个成功的恶作剧玩具了。”海伦笑嘻嘻地说，“或许你们可以考虑原材料是魔杖模型，再用一些会时效反复的咒语，这样他们就会在变成橡皮玩具之后一段时间又变回去……不过可能要考虑到成本问题。”  
身后的男孩子笑着说：“海伦，你真的是个天才。”  
“一些不成熟的小建议罢了。”她得意地摇摇头。  
“你的伤口不痒了吧？”  
他的手指轻轻划过海伦脸上的纱布。  
“不痒了。只要坚持喝一些去除疤痕的药水……就可以了。”  
乔治“嗯”了一声。  
“刚刚那只是守护神吗？如果我没有记错的话。”  
“对啊，它是不是和伊芙娜一模一样？”海伦问道。  
“好像是吧，我还没看清它就消失了。你练习这个做什么？”  
“哦，”海伦望着窗台上的月光，轻描淡写地说，“我一直在练习。我不想在遇到这种情况的时候只能躲在你身后……”  
“我想保护你。保护你和弗雷德。”  
“你知道，摄魂怪是能带走一切快乐的生物，而你们一直给大家带来笑声……”  
半晌无声，良久她身后的乔治叹息道：“你已经在保护我们了，不是吗？对于你那个同学，叫什么——”  
“别提她。”海伦笑着打断了他，“我们一直在保护彼此，不是吗？”  
“也许我应该成长得更强大些。”乔治把脸埋在她头发里，闷闷地说。  
海伦过了一会才“嗯”了一声。  
“海伦，你真的变坚强了很多。”他又吻了一下她的头发，轻柔地说道，“还记得我们第一次见面吗？抱歉初次见面就把你弄哭了，给你留下了不好的印象。”  
海伦望着窗台出神，听到这话微笑了一下，“已经过去了。”  
“对啊……但是我后来觉得，你好像怎么样都不是很开心，你在列车上不像别的孩子那样满心对霍格沃茨的向往，好像总是有心事，后来我们和你开了过分的小玩笑，你好几次都差点气哭出来——”乔治说着以前的事，还没心没肺地笑出了声，“再然后我注意到你的新袍子和旧魔杖，我好像能明白是怎么回事了。……可是没有巫师会选择新袍子而放弃旧魔杖的，你是第一个。”  
“噢，我承认我很特立独行，可以吗？”海伦笑着说。  
“但是哪怕是用了一根旧魔杖的你，成绩也比我们优秀。”乔治说，“后来在禁林里，我看到了你不一样的一面。我知道你不是那么软弱的姑娘，甚至有时候你只是太要强了。”  
“虽然那次我也哭了。唉——为什么我老是在哭？”  
“小姑娘爱哭很正常。”他一边说着，一边在她耳边细碎地吻着，“迟早有一天，会长大，变得更坚强的，不是吗？”  
海伦觉得自己好像软软的失去了力气。她转过头去，乔治离她就只有一只护树罗锅的距离。  
“谢谢，我爱的人。是你让我变得更坚强。”  
“不客气。”  
他低头吻住她。

“你的舌头像……蛇一样。”  
“噢，是吗？”乔治不在乎地说，“那你为什么要咬它？”  
“得了吧。”海伦藏住笑转回去背对着他，依旧看见窗台和月光，“对了，你能不能不要把魔杖放在我们中间？硌到我了。”  
令人气愤的是，乔治没有因此道歉，他抽出自己的魔杖举到海伦面前，胳膊紧紧地箍着她，有点不高兴地说道：“荧光闪烁！”  
接着，他惩罚性地咬了一下海伦的耳朵，恨恨地说：“看着它！——你管那玩意叫魔杖？”  
身后的“魔杖”并没有消失。她愣了一下，一下子明白了他的意思。  
脸瞬间烫了起来。  
海伦窘迫地试图推开他，可是他根本就推不动似的。  
“别咬我，我受的伤已经够多了！”她一边说着一边努力朝床边挪过去。  
乔治毫不费力地抱着她，懒洋洋地说，“也请你不要乱动，不然我也不确定我会做出什么。”  
“求求你了，乔治，你压到我的纱布了！”  
她哭笑不得地说了这个理由，乔治才松开她，靠回床头去。  
海伦颇不好意思地翻了个身对着他，结结巴巴地说：“这，这样会好点儿吗？”  
“会。如果你能把腿放到我腰上那就更好了。”乔治讽刺地说道。  
海伦的脸又烫了起来，她抬手往他肩上打了一巴掌。  
“干嘛？！”  
“谁让你来的？”她咬了下嘴唇，欲哭无泪地说。  
“噢，谁让我留下的？”乔治毫不示弱地说。  
“那我让你乖乖睡觉，你会听吗？”  
“你不试试怎么知道呢？”乔治没心没肺地说。  
“好吧——现在，睡吧！”海伦伸出一只手抱住他，躲进了被子里，决定今晚不再和这个家伙多说一句话。


	36. 从生日到决赛

海伦出院那天正好是双胞胎的生日，她订的礼物由邮局的猫头鹰直接送到了格兰芬多的餐桌上。  
“这一看就是我送的，快拆开看看。”海伦拿着她的苹果拍了拍弗雷德的肩膀，他们俩抱着人手一本的厚厚的书形的包裹有点无所适从。  
“真是甜蜜的负担啊，海伦。”弗雷德用力扯着嘴角，不知道要不要拆开呢。  
“等你拆了你就不会说它是负担了，”海伦不以为然地啃了一口苹果，“你巴不得走到哪，带到哪，每一秒都会感谢我一次。”  
乔治正站在她边上再次检查她的疤痕呢，事实上已经快看不见了，海伦对乔治的担心很不以为意——乔治总觉得她这两天要是笑得太开心的话会影响疤痕消失的彻底程度。  
“乔治，你这样子可真像妈妈。”金妮啧啧地摇着头。  
为了避免他们两个人斗嘴，海伦赶紧把乔治胳膊下面夹着的包裹抽了出来，抢在他开口之前说：“别忘了重点！生日礼物！”  
“金妮，如果海伦送的是一本O.W.Ls习题，我一定会第一时间送给你的。”乔治笑着撕开包装纸，显然他知道海伦是不会送他这样的礼物的。  
“好啊，那以后每年你们的生日，我都只准备给弗雷德的礼物，你的那份我会寄给金妮的。”  
“哇哦，海伦。”弗雷德在一旁赞叹道，他手里拿着一本《恶作剧魔咒：多重叠加参阅版》。  
“智慧的力量我们无法想象啊，”弗雷德高兴地翻开目录看了起来，“它还提到了如何把粘结咒改成一分钟重复一次的方法……这样就会让别人以为自己出现了幻觉……”  
“让我也看看，”乔治凑过去，“我这本和你不一样！”  
乔治拿到的是一本《冷门魔药：一些根本没有用却被发明出来的药方》，海伦在订书的时候特地询问了书目录的具体内容。  
“乔治，你这本不仅有冷门魔药，还包括了魔药的三十多种应用和转化方式。”海伦提醒道。  
“哇……这肯定能帮到我们，”乔治欣喜地说，“我们可以改进一些之前不知道怎么处理的恶作剧糖果！”  
“你们还有不喜欢的吗？都可以送给我。”金妮给两个哥哥抛了个得意的眼神，“刚才是谁说——”  
“我们说了吗？”双胞胎从书里抬起头，一脸天真地看着金妮。  
“别理他们，口是心非的男孩子。”海伦坐回拉文克劳餐桌旁的长凳上，“不过有件事你们不能瞒着我——你们谁给简宁送了长出疥疮的镜子？”  
海伦说到后半句的时候压低了声音，尽管简宁不在餐桌旁。  
弗立维教授还是给拉文克劳扣了分，记在简宁身上的五十分。他对那件事非常生气，除此之外简宁还被禁止在除课堂之外的地方使用魔杖，如果不是因为面临O.W.Ls考试，简宁还得在每个无课的晚上去地牢里关三个小时禁闭。  
弗雷德和乔治给她寄了整整一个星期会喷大粪弹的爆炸信——因为他们说不想对这个人多说一个字，用恶咒还以恶咒是弗立维和麦格教授绝对不允许的。对于这封信，海伦在考虑会不会太臭了一点，但是弗雷德说如果不是这个，他们就有更精彩的礼物送给她。  
整个拉文克劳学院的人都知道了那天简宁的所作所为，如果她不用爆炸咒弄伤海伦的话，其实还是有一部分人愿意相信她的，而现在只有她的朋友安斯蒂愿意和她一起走了（不排除是因为安斯蒂也不讨人喜欢的原因）。这绝对不会是一个明智的拉文克劳会做出的选择，她们必须承担后果。  
最近粪蛋的事情好不容易消停了，简宁又收到了一面镜子，没有署名，但她当时就坐在休息室的角落，拿着那面镜子郁闷地打量着自己，看着看着，自己的脸上就长出了疥疮，并且只要她一直看着那个镜子，疥疮就越来越多，吓到了其他的同学们，她就不得不去校医院了。  
“噢，谁知道呢，也许她只是正好对中午吃的东西过敏了。”特洛伊淡定地说。  
现在和海伦关系好的同学，难免都对简宁冷眼相待，本来赞同简宁的那些人，也都有意保持着和她的距离，那的确不太好受，但是特洛伊和佩内洛就说那是自作自受。  
对于海伦来说，这些就够了，她不想再被这个人浪费哪怕一点点的时间和精力，她相信只要自己和朋友们每天开心自在，简宁就会难受得不得了——不管简宁有没有在悔过，这都不重要了。  
“我们既然答应了只寄粪蛋那玩意，就不会再做别的事情。”弗雷德说着，宝贝似的把那本书抱在怀里。  
因为简宁是个女孩子，弗雷德和乔治不能用恶咒、也不能用其他过分的方式回敬她，在这一点上他们做到了。  
“从恶作剧的角度来说，那个镜子的礼物有着绝佳的创意。”乔治客观地说。  
金妮得意洋洋地抱起胳膊，看着他们三人。  
“远在天边，近在眼前！其实是我送的。”  
“金妮，干得漂亮！”乔治大声称赞道：“你做了我不能做的事，不愧是我妹妹啊。”  
“真有你的！但是——你是怎么买到那种镜子的？”弗雷德吃惊地看着他的妹妹，“难道是你给镜子施了什么我都不知道的咒语？”  
海伦也是意想不到，“我猜想的那个咒语，你们要四年级才能学到呢。”  
“哎呀，我说服了赫敏，我们一起给那个镜子施了一个无声恶咒。”金妮机灵地说着，跑去海伦身边抱住了她，“谁让她对我的海伦做了这种事呢？！”  
“才不是你的海伦。”乔治威胁道。  
金妮挑衅地看了乔治一眼，把海伦抱得更紧了，几乎整个人都要倒到海伦身上去了。  
“是吗？可是你没有办法证明哦！我的——哥哥！”  
接着金妮转过来仰着下巴，眼巴巴地看着海伦：“你不会生气吧？可是那个礼物真的很解气！”  
海伦微笑着揉揉金妮的头发：“不生气……相反的，我很感动。不过下次不要再这样了！”  
“金妮啊，我真希望你的聪明劲能用在正道上。”弗雷德冲她挤眉弄眼。  
“得了吧。麻烦你们做个好榜样——先把魁地奇杯拿下来怎么样？”金妮吐吐舌头，“O.W.Ls和魁地奇杯，总要拿一个吧？”  
“瞧你说的，好像我们能拿其中一个就谢天谢地了似的。”  
“你对你的哥哥们了解太少了。”弗雷德笑嘻嘻地把包甩上肩头，准备去休息室午休了。

双胞胎的生日过后两个星期就是复活节，复活节后意味着魁地奇决赛将近了。乔治和弗雷德努力想让自己不那么紧张，也让他们的队员们不要那么紧张，像是讲笑话或者是变些什么戏法。而和海伦在一起的时候，则是海伦努力去使他们不那么紧张，她甚至每周主动抽四个小时的时间陪他们去霍格莫德逛逛，在他们两个训练之后。  
“如果被妈妈看见了，肯定会说这是垃圾。”弗雷德窃笑着说，他手上正拿着一个他最新改进过的假魔杖。  
他们正坐在一家咖啡馆里休息，海伦原本在看对面橱窗里好像是罗杰和他的女朋友在接吻，听了弗雷德的话回过头来。  
“为什么？这很有趣啊。”  
“爸妈一直希望我们去魔法部工作，珀西以后肯定是要去魔法部的。他们希望我们向他学习。”乔治说。  
珀西最近也很紧张，他两年前的O.W.Ls考试成绩非常优秀，现在他已经在准备N.E.W.Ts考试了——终极巫师等级考试，只有拿到那个证书才有资格进入魔法部工作。  
海伦看着弗雷德调试新版本的假魔杖，咬着吸管问道：“那你们今后有什么规划呢？”  
“还在寻觅。”两个人异口同声地说。  
海伦抿起嘴唇，有点不快地看着他们。  
“下月的职业咨询，你们必须得去。”  
“好吧，但是你的职业规划是什么呢，海伦？”弗雷德好像很为难的样子。  
“特里劳妮教授告诉我，如果我能在七年级N.E.W.Ts考试中拿到占卜课和魔咒课的两个优秀，她可以写信推荐我去魔法部的神秘事物司实习——当然了，如果我能拿到那本证书的话。”  
乔治惊讶地看着她，脸有些发红。  
“你还不知道你的小南瓜已经这么优秀了，对吧？”弗雷德笑着看了一眼乔治，接着海伦的脸也红了。  
“当然啦。”海伦说，“教授一直昏昏沉沉、神神叨叨的，我也不确定她是在哪种状态下和我说这事的。”  
回去的路上乔治有点高兴不起来，弗雷德安慰他说：“伙计，你还是有机会的。——下周的决赛，证明自己，可以吗？”  
“没有球赛也没关系。”海伦小声说。  
他们两个停下步子看着她。  
“哦，我只是想告诉你们，”海伦露出一个鼓励的微笑看着双胞胎，“我可以看到你们的闪光点，甚至非常非常……耀眼，不过你们现在还没有注意到——这是我可以肯定的。”  
“想想我送你们的生日礼物吧。”海伦拉着乔治的手摇了摇，“你们的选择肯定会让大家耳目一新的，那绝对是独一无二的。”  
“真的吗？”乔治的表情终于没那么紧绷了。  
“我才不会编瞎话安慰你们呢，这是我思考后得出的结论。”  
“我相信你说的！”弗雷德显然对海伦的话非常受用，“但是，海伦——我一直有一个问题，你是怎么区分我和乔治的呢？据我观察，你好像从二年级开始就不会认错我们了。”  
“这个问题？”海伦捂着嘴把笑容藏了起来。  
“世界上没有一模一样的双胞胎的。”她说，“在我了解了你们的性格之后，你们就没有那么难区分了。尽管你们说你们的妈妈有时候也分不清你们，但我相信她是分得清的。”  
“的确，每次她分清了我们，我们都要和她开玩笑。”弗雷德窃笑着说。  
“更何况，”海伦温柔地看了一眼乔治，“我从一开始就多注意乔治一些，尽管你们俩长得一样，可在我眼里是完全不同的两个男孩子。”  
说完，她的脸有些微微发烫。  
“所以你承认了？”乔治扬起眉毛，“你从二年级就开始暗恋我。”  
“哇，那我是什么？我是披着乔治外壳的木头人吗？”弗雷德假装生气地说。  
“你想太多了，乔治。”海伦憋着笑说，“明明是你气我更多一点！——至于弗雷德，对我来说你一直像哥哥一样，你能明白吗？”  
“能！难怪我一直觉得你像我妹妹呢。”弗雷德绷不住自己的脸，也露出了微笑。

比赛前的那个早晨，大家都在等球队选手们走进礼堂的那一刻。当红色队服的身影出现的时候，除了斯莱特林之外的三个学院都爆发出了欢呼声和掌声。  
秋和海伦站在一起，看着他们朝格兰芬多的餐桌走来。  
“哈利看上去是不是有点太紧张了？”秋笑着和海伦低语。  
“快点，鼓励他一下。”海伦盯着最后面的乔治，冲他挥了挥手——他也在人群中寻找海伦呢。  
于是秋在哈利看过来的时候冲他微笑了一下：“祝你好运！哈利！”  
结果哈利看上去好像更紧张了。  
海伦本来还想和乔治和弗雷德说几句什么，但是太多的人去餐桌旁祝他们好运了，她只有决定等会直接和朋友们去球场了。

“斯莱特林的球员们真魁梧啊！”特洛伊摇着头，脸上带着难以置信的笑容，“李·乔丹刚刚说的对，也许这就是靠身材取胜吧！”  
“还记得我们和斯莱特林比的那场吗？”秋说，“弗林特差点把罗杰从扫帚上撞下去！”  
“……太粗鲁了。”海伦说着，看到斯莱特林的选手截走了艾丽娅的鬼飞球。  
“一记漂亮的游走球！乔治·韦斯莱干的，沃林顿丢了鬼飞球！——”  
“漂亮！”海伦跳起来，和格兰芬多们一起大声喝彩。  
“……安吉丽娜，游走球成功啦！十比零格兰芬多领先！”  
“哎哟！”空中的安吉丽娜被撞歪了一下，差点跌下扫帚。  
大家都看见马库斯·弗林特向安吉丽娜飞来，观众席嘘声大作。  
“卑鄙！故技重施啦！”罗杰气氛地大吼着，拳头擂着看台的扶栏。  
接着球场的形势混乱了起来，弗雷德用球棍轻轻敲了一下弗林特的脑袋，他开始流鼻血了。两方都被罚分，伍德救下了一个鬼飞球，——格兰芬多领先五十分的时候，斯莱特林的追球手居然飞过去抓了凯蒂·贝尔的脑袋，凯蒂的球掉下了，人也在空中抓着扫帚翻滚了几圈，海伦和秋都紧紧捂着胸口——要知道这场比赛和她们之前看的都不太一样。  
“天哪，要是我被这么抓一下脑袋，我可能要抽出魔杖对着他了！”秋气愤地跺了一下脚。  
“看看哈利·波特！”特洛伊指着空中的一处大喊道。哈利正被两个斯莱特林的击球手追着，突然他急速上升，两个绿袍的运动员狠狠撞在了一起。  
“果然有很强的应对能力！”秋大笑着鼓掌，塞德里克也在她的旁边，他也为哈利这一随机应变的举动喝彩。  
“来吧！伍德，救球！噢！不要！——”斯莱特林得分了，绿色袍子的观众席爆发出欢呼声。  
“弗林特的进球方式还真有点吓人！”秋转过去对塞德里克说，而塞德里克无奈地摇摇头：“真的是！我相信罗杰也见识过了！”  
海伦盯着在空中把游走球击向斯莱特林的两个击球手，不知道是乔治还是弗雷德，为了躲避斯莱特林的撞击差点用棍子打到斯莱特林的脑袋上。  
“天哪！”海伦倒吸了一口凉气，他们两个为了保护哈利，被跟在哈利后面的两个斯莱特林狠狠撞了一下，好在他们反应很快，骑着扫帚转了一圈又回来了。乔治还用胳膊肘撞了一个斯莱特林的脸部，因为那个人去打了凯蒂·贝尔，结果又被罚分了。  
“别担心！海伦，他们俩有球棍，只需要保护格兰芬多的队员们就好了！”塞德里克和秋看出了她的担心，大声安慰着她。  
“看看波特！”罗杰指着高空出，马尔福居然伸出手拉住了哈利的扫帚，场下一片愤怒的嘘声，比赛进入了一种前所未有的白热化阶段。  
艾丽娅主罚球却没有发挥好，斯莱特林大受鼓舞，海伦看到斯莱特林球员的棍子差一点点就要打到弗雷德的肩膀上，被他迅速躲开了。哈利为了给安吉丽娜得分创造机会，不惜差点撞到了拉文克劳这边的看台上，特洛伊拉着罗杰往后躲了躲。接着安吉丽娜得分了！——海伦一直盯着空中的乔治和弗雷德看，哈利抓住金色飞贼只是某一秒钟的声音，就是很突然的，四周爆发出欢呼的巨响，看台爆炸了似的，海伦才反应过来比赛结束了。  
阳光照得他们睁不开眼。直到这一刻海伦才觉得今天格外的晴朗，一切都暖洋洋的。  
格兰芬多的队员们冲到了一起在空中抱着彼此降落，海伦才后知后觉地欢呼起来，接着特洛伊突然抱住她的脑袋亲了好几下，她都没有明白是怎么一回事。  
“怎么了？！特洛伊！”  
“海伦，你没意识到吗？你男朋友他们拿到魁地奇奖杯了！”  
“噢！噢！谢了，特洛伊！”海伦大笑起来，紧紧抱住了开始抽泣的特洛伊，“你怎么比我还激动啊？”  
“海伦！恭喜你男朋友了！”秋高兴地搂住她的肩膀，“你明明也哭了！——”  
海伦看着秋，一时间都没有理解她说的意思，直到她抬手摸了一下自己的眼角，也不知道自己什么时候因为激动而热泪盈眶了。  
格兰芬多的学生们冲到草坪上去拥抱他们的球员，欢呼的余热好像还要持续好久好久。海伦看到乔治从人群里骑着扫把冲了出来，一直朝拉文克劳的观众席飞了过来。只是他冲的有点太过头，一直飞到后面几排的空位置上才刹住车。所有的拉文克劳都看着乔治从扫帚上下来，扛着他的球棍走向海伦，他们自觉地给他让出一条路来。  
海伦走过去，笑着拿过他的球棍，“我们不能让它太硌人，你说是吧……”  
乔治气喘吁吁地看着她，愣了一下才理解了海伦的意思，他曲起手指托起海伦的下巴，咧开嘴笑了。  
“我的表现怎么样？”  
海伦看到他鼻尖上细细密密的汗珠，紧张地笑了。与此同时，特洛伊在她身后尖叫起来。  
“就像我说的，你是最好的击球手。——一直都是。”她轻声回答道。  
“伙计，快点！”塞德里克大笑着说。  
乔治听到这话笑得更灿烂了，接着他抱住海伦，亲吻了她。  
整个拉文克劳看台都炸了。  
海伦觉得那一瞬间自己的心跳都要停止了，她下意识地回应着乔治，闭上眼睛不敢睁开。  
她还能听到罗杰在一片兴奋的起哄声里大喊道：“梅林啊！我怎么不记得当时亲亲我的姑娘呢！”  
“闭嘴罗杰，你这个榆木脑袋！”特洛伊大声说。  
与此同时，安吉丽娜和弗雷德也骑着扫把冲了过来，他们在看台上空稳稳地悬浮着，大声呼喊格兰芬多其他的队员也过来。  
“这可比看伍德亲吻奖杯有意思多了！”艾丽娅兴奋地在扫帚上鼓起掌，加入了喝彩的人群。  
直到乔治松开她，海伦才敢睁眼，笑着看着她爱的这个男孩。  
在一片欢呼声里，他眼睛里好像有比星空还珍贵的东西。  
在这个晴朗的、如黄金一般灿烂的早晨，乔治和海伦似乎都更加确定了一件事情。  
没有什么可以阻止他们坚定地走向彼此。


	37. 喂狗少女择业实录

阴天，空气凉爽，远处山峦一片宁静，湖泊在灰色的天空下温吞着泛起波澜。海伦赤脚站在湖边的浅滩里，小心翼翼地用一只手提着袍子，另一只手握着魔杖，她在找浅水区休息的卡巴。那是一种一般在池塘里潜伏着、准备袭击涉水者的生物，如果在图书馆抱佛脚的乔治知道了，肯定会把她从这里拽上来的。  
对于即将到来的O.W.Ls，海伦并非不紧张，只是她是一个善于列出计划的拉文克劳，一切复习计划只要按照步骤来，到最后也就不至于像弗雷德和乔治那样每天在图书馆呆到一点钟。不过非常好笑的是，她半夜溜出来陪他们一起去厨房吃夜宵的时候，还经常遇到塞德里克和他的同学们。  
她好不容易看到一只和枯败的树叶一个肤色的卡巴，正要伸手把它捏出来，后面突然传来了一些动静，海伦回了一下头，卡巴“噌”的一下溜走了。  
“海格！你要来看我抓卡巴么？”海伦冲着那边挥了挥手，海格刚刚应该是踩到了树枝，不过他看起来心情不太好。  
“不了……海伦，浅水滩也很危险，你快上来吧。”他在远处低沉地说道。  
海伦看到他拿着一封信不住地摇头，她拎起自己的鞋子还来不及穿，就赤着脚跑到了海格面前。  
“怎么回事，海格？”  
巨人忧郁地看了一眼远处，“我相信你一定听说了……刚开学的时候一头鹰头马身有翼兽把一个斯莱特林学生弄伤这件事。”  
海伦马上想起开学那会金妮告诉她的，斯莱特林的马尔福被抓伤的事情。海格告诉她，校董事会一直在着手处理这件事，在上诉和驳回之间，结果还是摆向了最不好的那个——鹰头马身有翼兽巴克比克可能要被执行死刑了。虽然海伦没有在事发的现场，可是她记得马尔福的伤势并不重啊，如果就因为这样就要砍掉巴克比克的脑袋，确实有点儿不值当，难怪海格这么伤心了，他好像一直都很喜欢这些动物。  
“呃……或许我可以帮你查一查历史上鹰头马身有翼兽驳回死刑的案例？”海伦有些为难，但她还是觉得可以挤出时间来帮一帮海格，毕竟三年级的圣诞假期时，是他把自己从禁林里带出来的。  
“不用了，海伦……你是个好孩子。”海格说着说着有些哽咽，“赫敏和罗恩已经帮我查过了，都没有用。……巴克比克也是一个好孩子，我却不能……”  
海伦沉默了，她低头看着自己被泥巴和树叶弄脏的双脚，努力想着别的办法……赫敏也想到了她想到的办法……赫敏……对了！赫敏！  
她精神地抬起头来，信心十足地看着海格，“别难过！”她大声说，“我得去找一下赫敏，你说赫敏他们也一直在帮你，对吗？”  
巨人大声抽泣着点点头，已经说不出话来了。  
“好了，海格。我去城堡帮你再想想办法，好吗？”  
她收拾了一把自己的鞋和书包，准备去格兰芬多塔楼或者是图书馆找赫敏，结果在猎场边缘被一只姜黄色的猫拦住了。  
她从没想过她会被一只猫拦住，不过好像确实是这样，这只猫看上去被揍了一拳，脾气还不太好的样子，更魔性的是，它好像是专门在这等她的。  
“呃，嗨？”海伦哭笑不得地看着这只猫，试着打了个招呼。  
结果它居然听懂了。  
这只猫“喵”了一声站了起来，伸了个懒腰，向猎场那边的大片巨石走过去。  
海伦也不确定是怎么回事，但她有一种奇怪的直觉——就是跟着这只猫走。  
为了不让散落的石块划伤她的脚，海伦随意地把鞋子蹬在脚上。猫咪走走就要回头看她，她心里这种奇怪的直觉更强烈了，况且这只猫她好像在霍格沃茨的一些角落看到过它，所以应该不是什么危险的生物。  
在一块大到遮住了看到城堡的视线的石头后边，海伦探头看过去的时候吓了一跳。  
“这就是你想带我看的？！”海伦转向那只姜黄色的猫，心里觉得自己傻傻的。  
“呃，是向我展示你新交的男朋友吗？”海伦指着石头后面一只大得有点吓人的黑狗，战战兢兢地问道——尽管她也不知道这只猫听不听得懂，会不会有一种可能，她其实是这只狗的晚餐呢？  
猫咪软软地回应了一声。  
“挺帅的……呵呵……”  
海伦的表情兜不住了，她苦笑着，一边握紧了自己的魔杖往后退，她觉得自己都有点想哭了。  
黑狗“呜”了一声，坐了下来，看上去又好像没那么有攻击性了。  
海伦又迅速打量了一下这只狗——好吧，它看上去是挺瘦的，不过至少它对人肉好像没什么兴趣，只是可怜巴巴地看着海伦罢了。  
“哦！我知道了！”海伦拍了一下自己的脑袋，把书包放下来，“可是我只带了黄油面包，黄油面包……还有火腿！这些其实是给我男朋友带的。你知道，他在图书馆准备考试，呃，既然你男朋友饿了的话，要不先请吧？……”  
她礼貌且惊慌地把包里的所有事物拿出来放到草地上，黑狗又感激地“汪”了一声，埋头狼吞虎咽起来。  
海伦不知道怎么形容这种奇异的感觉，等到黑狗吃完了所有的食物（看上去比乔治还能吃），他摇了摇尾巴，转身跑进了禁林，而那只猫则从石头上跳了下来，和海伦一起往城堡的方向去了。  
海伦已经不知道和这只猫聊什么了，反正它也不会回应她。  
“这是谁家的脏小孩啊？鞋都穿不好。”  
海伦正盯着这只猫呢，居然能听到乔治的声音。  
“你们两个不是应该在图书馆吗？”  
“没有，我们参加了就业指导会议。”弗雷德向她扬了扬手里的一叠各种颜色的表格。  
“怎么样？——”  
“说来话长啊，海伦。”乔治把自己手里的表格卷成了一个纸筒放在手心漫不经心地敲着，“我觉得你还是不要弄脏你的新鞋子了，你看起来像刚从泥巴里爬出来。”  
“哟，克鲁克山！”弗雷德居然认识这只猫，他俯身把这只猫抱了起来。  
“你认识它？”海伦诧异地说，“它刚刚带着我去喂了一只饥肠辘辘的黑狗。”  
“说起来我也饿了。”乔治说，“你带什么吃的了吗？”  
海伦露出一个灿灿的微笑：“都喂狗了。”  
“这是赫敏的猫。”弗雷德挠着猫的下巴，克鲁克山舒服得一直呼噜噜。  
“难怪和赫敏一样聪明。”海伦说。  
“看看你的脚。”乔治嫌弃地说，“泥巴都高出脚踝了，你刚刚到底在干吗，摸鱼吗？”  
“差不多吧。”海伦吐吐舌头，以为乔治还要唠叨什么呢，结果他在她面前蹲下了。  
“上来吧，带上你可怜的新鞋子。”  
海伦笑着脱下鞋子接着拎在手里，美滋滋地爬到了乔治背上。  
“我正好找赫敏有事呢，你们知道她在哪吗？”  
双胞胎也没法回答这个问题，不过他们说找到罗恩或者哈利也可以知道赫敏在哪了。  
“我不敢相信，这么多推荐表，没有一张你们能选择的吗？”海伦看着弗雷德为她翻开这些表格，“好吧，确实有很多是在魔法部的工作——这些本来就不适合你们。是时候改变一下就业指导的结构了！”  
他们在格兰芬多休息室的门口正好遇见了罗恩。  
“罗恩！你知道赫敏在哪吗？”  
罗恩看起来很暴躁，他看到弗雷德怀里的克鲁克山之后似乎更加暴躁了。  
“把这只畜生拿开！”他大声说着，冲克鲁克山挥着拳头，“斑斑都被它吃了！滚开吧！”  
大猫迅速从弗雷德怀里跳了出去，消失在另一个转角。  
弗雷德悄悄耸了耸肩。  
海伦犹豫了一下，手忙脚乱地把鞋子胡乱穿上，接着问道：“所以赫敏在哪？”  
“不知道。”罗恩说着，气冲冲地走开去了。  
接着哈利从肖像洞口爬了出来，看到他们三个人时惊讶地往后仰了仰。  
“嗨！海伦！”  
“哈利，”海伦瞄了一眼罗恩远去的背影，“我想找赫敏说几句话，你知道她在哪吗？”  
哈利好像也被罗恩和赫敏的猫折腾得不轻，他苦笑了一下：“图书馆吧？他们最近都不说话……”  
告别了哈利之后，乔治无奈地撇撇嘴，“那现在，要我送你去你的休息室换个鞋子吗？”  
海伦摇了摇头，把他们两个往肖像洞口一推：“别管我了，我自己过去……”

那天海伦并没有找到赫敏，她猜想赫敏可能已经在时空转换器里转得晕头了，只有她自己能找到自己……此外海伦自己还要准备考试和参加拉文克劳学院的就业指导。  
她走进教室之前是没想到特里劳妮教授居然能坐在里面给她就业建议。  
“下午好，教授。”她响亮地打了个招呼，心想这样应该能把教授从梦里惊醒一下。  
“弗立维教授还没来吗？”  
特里劳妮教授眨了几下眼睛，好像在使自己努力清醒过来。  
“哦……是的，弗立维教授还在路上……”特里劳妮含含糊糊地说，“看到是你，海伦，我很欣慰……”  
海伦把自己的表格摊在桌上，等待着特里劳妮教授能过来看一眼，说一些不那么昏昏沉沉的话。  
“不要离开霍格沃茨。”教授依然坐在她的椅子上，身边弗立维教授的椅子空着，海伦心里一凉——教授又开始说胡话了。  
“不要离开霍格沃茨，这里是最安全的地方。”特里劳妮教授又小声重复了一遍，海伦抬起头看过去，她正把几张扑克牌放回兜里。  
“西比尔，已经开始了吗？”弗立维教授气喘吁吁地走进来，但是在看了一眼特里劳妮教授之后，他好像心里已经有了答案。  
“唔，好吧。海伦，这些表格你考虑的怎么样了？如果你有什么规划，在毕业以后想做的工作，都可以告诉我们。”弗立维教授说着，又担忧地瞟了一眼特里劳妮教授，现在她好像又清醒点了，正忧伤地看着海伦桌上的表格呢。  
“我可能比较适合跟麻瓜打交道吧，毕竟我在麻瓜世界长大。”海伦拿出一张麻瓜联络工作的表格。  
弗立维教授认真地看着她，声音有些颤抖。  
“海伦，我认为这份工作交给你做……是一种大材小用。”  
“我答应过这孩子，如果她能拿到魔咒课和占卜课的N.E.W.T证书，我就可以给魔法部的神秘事物司写推荐信。”特里劳妮教授说。  
“西比尔，谢谢。”弗立维教授松了一口气，也许是因为他终于听到特里劳妮说了一句正常话了，接着他转向海伦：“我记得你向我们几个教授都了解过神秘事物司的实习渠道，你应该是很有兴趣的吧？”  
“当然。”海伦点点头，“但是两门课都拿到优秀可能有点难，所以我不得不考虑备选目标。”  
“那你还有别的求职意向吗？我们需要综合考虑这些，来推荐你接下来两年要学习的课程。”弗立维教授说着，在一张羊皮纸上写了些句子。  
“第三个选择？其实我希望可以环游世界，了解各国的巫师文化。”海伦不好意思地笑了一下，“我知道这是完全不要求N.E.W.T证书的，但我确实很感兴趣这方面……”  
弗立维教授看起来有些失望。  
“海伦，我很高兴级长的小小权利没有让你陶醉其中。”他努力寻找着合适的措辞，“但是我觉得你……在浪费你的才智，在我看来，你是天赋很高的学生。但是确实，拉文克劳出来的很多学生都对这个世界——充满了热情和兴趣。”  
“我希望没有打扰到你们。”一个温和而冷静的声音在门边响起，是邓布利多校长。  
“阿不思，我们还在商讨呢，过来加入我们吧……”  
海伦顿时紧张了起来，怎么自己的就业指导还惊动校长了？难道是级长的特别待遇？  
“海伦·格林。”邓布利多拿起弗立维教授的羊皮纸扫了一眼，“你的职业规划有自己的精彩之处。不像我之前接触过的另一位级长，野心勃勃。——不过哪种都是好的，不是吗？”  
海伦望着他半月形镜片后的双眼，感激地点了点头，不敢说话。  
接下来的局势变得很古怪，校长来到这间屋子之后，弗立维教授的态度转了个巨大的弯。海伦可以看出之前他对自己的规划一点都不满意，甚至是非常惋惜。而现在，弗立维教授好像说服自己接受了这种结果。  
“我听说你的魔药成绩也非常不错。”邓布利多愉快地说，“或许你可以考虑一下，魔法事故和灾害司里也有麻瓜问题委员会，这样也可以和麻瓜打交道。”  
海伦对这个部门有了兴趣，于是在一番思量之后，基本确定了明年主要学习的课程——魔药、魔咒和占卜，以及其余一些课程。  
“这和我在水晶球里看到的一模一样！”特里劳妮张大嘴，慢吞吞地说，“魔药……魔咒……占卜……就是这个姑娘了。”  
“看来你又灵验了，西比尔。”邓布利多耐心地说。  
指导会结束后，特里劳妮教授依然坐在椅子上，她头一沉一沉的，好像已经打了很久的瞌睡了。  
邓布利多和弗立维教授还有一些话要说，他们俩出去的时候居然忘记叫醒特里劳妮——似乎他们还在讨论海伦的未来规划呢。  
海伦轻手轻脚地把表格和小册子整理好，还在考虑要怎么叫醒教授比较合适。  
“教授——”  
特里劳妮教授的脑袋本来都要垂到胸口了，突然猛地抬了起来，海伦觉得她看起来很清醒。  
“不要回霍格沃茨！”教授用一种嘶哑的声音说道。  
“抱歉？”海伦说。  
“不要再回霍格沃茨！”  
海伦无奈地抿着嘴看着教授——她刚刚还让自己不要离开学校呢。


	38. O.W.Ls和魔法把戏

海伦的就业指导会议就在弗立维教授不满的只字片语、邓布利多乐呵呵的提出建议以及特里劳妮教授昏昏沉沉、疯疯癫癫的睡梦里过去了。她哭笑不得地捧着已经没用的册子走在走廊上，正好遇上斯莱特林的学生们迎面过来，他们的就业指导会议应该是在地下教室里进行的。  
“海伦，你的就业指导会议已经结束了？”迦勒和他的两个朋友斯考特、里奇走在一起。六月的天是有点热得受不了，尤其是下午太阳出来以后。几个男生把袍子的前襟解开，露出里面的衬衫。  
“没错。”海伦点点头，“看来我还得修魔药课。”  
她看了一眼里奇，上次在礼堂双胞胎当着里奇的面给他的朋友马库斯·弗林特施了两个恶咒，那几天里奇可没有给海伦好脸色看，似乎现在他也没忘记这件事，看海伦的眼神都是冷冰冰的。  
“事实上我很好奇级长们的就业选择啊。”斯考特笑着看着海伦和迦勒，“能不能借我参考一下？”  
迦勒感激地看了一眼斯考特，但是海伦没有注意到。  
“哦，当然。”海伦也有点出汗了，她把头发别到耳后，抽出最后写的一张表格，“好吧，如果不能去神秘事物司实习的话，可能会在魔法事故灾害司和环游世界里选一个。”  
“环游世界？酷啊，像吉德罗·洛哈特那样吗？”迦勒苍白的脸上露出一个笑容，“哦，当然，你不会像他一样只写一些没用的书的……我是说——”  
“当然不会。”海伦被他逗笑了，“你的呢，迦勒？”  
“我家人建议我进入魔法法律执行司，你知道，他们总爱让我做和我父亲一样的事情……”  
“以及威森加摩？那是什么？”海伦指着纸上的第二个选择问道。  
斯考特说：“是巫师界的最高法庭。当然了，这个肯定是远期目标，要知道邓布利多校长是威森加摩是首席巫师呢。”  
海伦似懂非懂地点了点头，还没看第三条选择，特洛伊就从后面快步追上来了。  
“哦！斯莱特林们！”特洛伊礼貌性地点了点头，“你们在看聊什么？就业指导吗？”  
“你选的怎么样，特洛伊？”海伦注意到她也拿着一叠文件，毕竟这个下午整个拉文克劳的五年级生都要参加这个会议。  
“我说了你一定会夸我的。”特洛伊神秘地笑着，抽出自己的表格给海伦看。  
特洛伊的表格上写着：1.查德理火炮队预备役球员 2.英国魁地奇职业球队预备役 3. 不列颠和爱尔兰魁地奇联盟指挥部（魔法体育运动司）。  
“哇！不愧是你。”海伦称赞地摇着头，特洛伊在球场上并不输于男孩子，罗杰一直很欣赏她在球场上的表现。  
“你就是那个博格特变成碎扫帚枝儿的姑娘吧？”里奇终于开口说话了，他刚刚就是因为海伦在所以才闭嘴的。  
“呃，你怎么知道？”  
“我和你上同一节黑魔法防御术课。”里奇有点丧气地说，“看球赛的时候我也经常注意到你，你的球打得不错。”  
斯考特别有深意地在里奇看不见的时候朝海伦和迦勒做了个鬼脸。  
“他可真阴郁啊，这个男孩。”特洛伊和海伦走回休息室的时候，她这么耳语道，“我其实记得他，但这个人总是阴阳怪气的。”  
“弗林特是他朋友，上次礼堂的事，你还记得吗？”  
特洛伊恍然大悟地瘪了瘪嘴，“哇哦，好吧。”  
海伦本来想和她说说自己的指导会议上发生的事情，看到走廊那头一个棕色蓬松头发的姑娘一闪而过。  
“特洛伊，我等会再和你说！”海伦说着朝赫敏冲了过去。  
“赫敏！赫敏等等！”  
海伦终于在转角拦住了她，赫敏拎着沉沉的书包，迷茫地看着海伦。  
“你们要救巴克比克？”海伦压低了声音，同时注意着周围是否有人经过。  
赫敏的表情十分诧异。  
“我——慢着，海伦，你是怎么？……”  
“海格正为这件事伤心呢。”海伦说，“放心，我只是想到了一个办法，很简单。”  
说着，她指了指自己的领口，“用这个！赫敏！”  
赫敏低头看了一下自己领口那根细细的链子，眼睛一下子瞪大了，接着慢慢露出了笑容。  
“太谢谢你了！海伦，我明白了！”

普通巫师等级考试在这个酷热难耐的六月开始了。海伦相信赫敏一定会好好听取她的意见的，因此海伦自己也能全身心投入到最后阶段的复习中去了。拉文克劳休息室是一片轻柔的低语声，谁也不会打扰到谁。如果谁要背诵一些东西的话，用自己听得到的声音去诵读就可以了。特洛伊也不会去和罗杰拌嘴了，他们自己复习还来不及。海伦也无需催促乔治和弗雷德复习了，他们自己早就有了紧迫感。考前一个星期，弗立维教授才允许简宁在空教室使用魔杖练习要考的咒语——教授还是很忌惮，简宁在休息室使用魔杖这件事，于是很多时候，简宁不得不自己在晚上去空教室练习，然后孤单单地回来，大家都不会理她。

“我说，‘教授，对不起，可是我的坩埚在哪呢？’然后教授也笑了——”弗雷德和他们讲述着上午考场上发生的事情，乔治和海伦都笑得不接下气，“还有呢，昨天黑魔法防御术课，我抽到了一个特别难的题目，让我伪装成另一个巫师，我说‘好吧，我已经做到了。’然后那个考官问我，‘你伪装的是谁呢？’我告诉她，是乔治·韦斯莱。”  
“好吧，你得谢谢妈妈。”乔治擦了擦笑出来的眼泪：“所幸我不和你一个考场，对吧？不然考官可能会让我们两个滚出去了！”  
接着乔治还说了他那个考场发生的事，比如李·乔丹本来应该把一只蟾蜍变成一顶高筒礼帽，结果礼帽自己跳走了，还撞上了考场里的吊灯。原本接下来一门的魔法史海伦是非常紧张的，双胞胎讲的这一串笑话让她放松了不少。  
直到考占卜这一科的时候，她因为太过专注，盯着水晶球里的倒影走神了——水晶球里是乔治的脸，她就想起乔治说他在考神奇生物时因为太用力去抱一只金羊崽子，结果羊粪挤到了乔治的胳膊上，想着这个，她捂住嘴，在寂静的教室里笑场了。  
“格林小姐，你是否已经读完你的寓言？”考官不明所以地走过来，低下身子询问道。  
海伦赶紧摇摇头，双手扶正了水晶球——好吧，那也不是乔治的脸，只是一个模糊的影子罢了，她思考了十五分钟才发现自己读错了题目——是给考官寓言，而不是自己！于是她把那些不好的解释统统划掉，又开始重写。解读茶叶和看手相时海伦可不敢这么粗心了，不过总体来说占卜进行的很顺利，交卷的那一刻她基本可以确定，明年六年级可以继续修占卜课了。  
而弗雷德和乔治的O.W.Ls考试则是一路充满了各种笑话和海伦想都没想到过的意外，比如乔治的魔药居然在要盛出来的一瞬间迅速干成了一块黑色的大锅巴，弗雷德在考黑魔法防御术的时候把考官击飞了——真不知道他们在考最后一门天文的实践之前怎么还乐得出来。  
最后一门是在晚上考的，因为他们需要用望远镜观察夜空，然后写下一篇完整的星象日志。夏天的晚风吹过来，空气里已经都是按捺不住的放松的气息。直到大家都放下羽毛笔的那一瞬间，考场里发出了一阵欢呼声。  
都已经快十点了，大家打着哈欠从天文塔楼走下来，明天迎接他们的就是假期了，再过没几天，就可以回家过暑假了。海伦走在人群最后，和特洛伊走上了另一处的楼梯，这儿的露台可以看到魁地奇球场以及更远处的景色。  
乔治、弗雷德、李和安吉丽娜他们已经等在那里了，弗雷德他们拿了不少庆祝的饮料和零食，大家坐在错落的残垣上，一边吃着东西，一边聊着天。球场上还有骑着扫帚飞来飞去放风的人，海伦看见几个学生在球场的草坪上放烟花玩，大家都在享受紧绷后彻底放松的夏夜。  
“韦斯莱魔法把戏。”  
几个女孩子有些疑惑地笑着，乔治和弗雷德靠在露台边缘，大家前一秒还在聊考试的情况呢，他们两个好像安静地听了很久，然后等她们收住了话头才说的。  
“那是什么，弗雷德？”安吉丽娜问。  
“我们以后想做的事。”弗雷德说，“我和乔治确定了我们的目标——”  
“不是魔法部，傲罗，或者任何一间办公室。”乔治补充道。  
“我们想开一家笑话商店。”  
李·乔丹很捧场地喝起了彩，尽管只有他一个人这么做。  
“像佐科那样的吗？佐科笑话商店。”特洛伊饶有兴致地问。  
乔治点了点头，“我想我们可以自己发明一些，佐科的大多数产品都是靠进货……我们希望以后佐科能向我们进货呢。”  
“我们是第一批知道这个消息的人吗？”安吉丽娜高兴地说。  
弗雷德微笑着点了点头。  
海伦一直没有说话，看着弗雷德点了头，乔治有点紧张地笑着看着自己，好像在征求她的最后一道意见。  
海伦放下黄油啤酒，用力地鼓着掌，加入了李·乔丹欢呼喝彩的队列，接着安吉丽娜和特洛伊也站起来拼命鼓掌。  
“你们一定能成功的！”  
弗雷德拉过安吉丽娜的手带着她转起了圈圈，“那么，韦斯莱魔法把戏坊就在今天成立了！”  
不远处的烟花炸裂开来，漂亮的色彩点缀着夜空。乔治看着她的眼睛，好像已经读懂了她的意思。  
弗雷德和乔治把这些日子没时间玩的费力拔烟火和噼啪爆炸牌都拿了出来，似乎是为了庆祝这个简单的启动仪式，海伦没玩过几次这种纸牌，结果还点着了她的一撮头发，特洛伊大笑着用魔杖变出水来给她灭火，海伦自己也羞红了脸笑个不停。  
轮到特洛伊和李·乔丹对手噼啪爆炸时，乔治把笑出眼泪的海伦从石头凳子上拉起来，靠在石栏上心疼地检查她的头发。  
“好啦。”海伦拍开他的手，晕晕乎乎地抱住了乔治，埋进他怀里轻声笑着。  
“下次我要戴上我的安全帽再来玩这种游戏！”  
乔治把下巴搁在她头顶，也笑了起来。  
“这就是你们的目标？看来你们在考试前就想好了。”她抬起头看着近在咫尺的恋人，烟花又在他们身后炸开了。  
“是这样，在就业指导的时候我们就向麦格教授说明了我们的意向。当然啦，她不会坚决反对的，还给我们推荐了应该继续进修的课程。”  
“韦斯莱……魔法把戏。”她咕哝了一遍，“我喜欢这个名字。……你们不会以为我不支持吧？这么晚才告诉我。”  
乔治摇摇头，帮她把头发别到耳后：“自从你在霍格莫德说过那番话以后，我就不会担心了。我想我应该没有猜错你的心意吧？”  
海伦跳上一块不高不低的碎石坐了下来，身侧是呼呼吹过身边的凉风和几十码的高空、一览无余的大片景致。乔治一直牢牢地牵着她的手，弗雷德和李开始教两个姑娘跳一种非常有趣的舞蹈，他们一直在“咯咯”地笑着，海伦听着听着，也咧开嘴笑了。  
“没有。我支持你和弗雷德的一切决定，因为我相信，你们有独一无二的闪光点，并且终有一天，它会发光的。”  
乔治把她拉进怀里又抱了抱，“谢谢你。要学跳舞吗？”  
“当然。”  
他们没有看时间，一直玩到午夜时分才尽兴，特洛伊和弗雷德他们准备再费尔奇巡逻之前回到各自的休息室，无情地丢下海伦和乔治，以及一地的空杯子和空盘子——先开溜了。  
乔治蹲下身把所有的空杯和空盘捧在怀里，等会还要去厨房还给家养小精灵们呢。海伦望着另一侧的塔楼，似乎有什么不对劲的——  
她借着月光才看清楚——有人骑着鹰头马身有翼兽，在塔楼的一扇窗子前！  
她迅速捂住嘴，防止自己尖叫起来——赫敏他们做到了！  
“你在看什么，海伦？”乔治抱着满兜的餐具，一脸迷茫地朝夜空张望着。  
这是赫敏和她的秘密——海伦知道，哪怕是乔治，也不能知晓一丝一毫，只要乔治再偏移下视线，他就会看见隔壁塔楼上的巴克比克了！海伦急中生智，一把扯过他的衬衫领带，把他向自己拉近。  
乔治有点吃惊，更吃惊的还在后头——海伦踮起脚，搂住他的脖子亲吻了他。  
海伦听见一阵“哗啦啦”的响声，乔治怀里的东西全摔在地上了。她睁开眼，余光看到一个黑色的人影骑着巴克比克飞过夜空，最终消失在云团里。海伦心里松了口气，如释重负地松开乔治，他看起来好像还搞不清楚状况呢。  
“怎么了？你是要庆祝自己成为未来笑话商店的老板娘吗？”他不解地笑着，显然还是没搞懂发生了什么。  
海伦笑出了声。  
“对啊，不知道未来的商店老板给不给我这个机会？”  
乔治摸了摸她的头顶，附身凑到她唇边，轻柔地告诉她。  
“当然……给一百次，一千次，无数次，我亲爱的老板娘。”


	39. 夏日易怒

海伦还从没想过自己会那么幸运呢，本来想着这个暑假在长袍店或者是丽痕书店接着做一些学徒的兼职活，结果在暑假前一天，邓布利多校长请她去办公室当面谈了一下，问她要不要做暑假留校的教授助理。  
“我不知道巫师们还需要助理？”海伦试探着问，“我以为大家只要用魔杖挥一挥就可以了……”  
“事实上，是需要一个用魔杖挥一挥的助理。”校长微笑着和她解释了一下，大概是邓布利多平时的文书和资料很多，并且弗立维教授也向他反映过海伦每年暑假都要勤工俭学的这一情况，他很乐意招聘一个暑期的办公室助理。  
此外海伦学了很多用魔杖整理文件的技巧，这些琐碎且简单的咒语却也是她之前没有接触过的。即使是在暑假，邓布利多仍需要每天处理数不清的信件和公文，魔法部每周一和周三会发来会议安排和记录，平时还有预言家日报各种采访的邀请和来自世界各地的巫师朋友给他写信，其他国家的魔法部也会发来各种文书……好吧，确实没有海伦想的那么轻松，但是最难的还不是邓布利多的信箱，而是……全校同学都回去了，意味着每天进出休息室只有海伦一个人回答门环的问题，难度不亚于让海伦去加入魁地奇球队。  
乔治本来想邀请她去魁地奇世界杯的——韦斯莱先生可以弄到门票，哈利和赫敏也会去。但是他没有想到他已经晚了一步，特洛伊已经在天文学考试前就邀请海伦了。到时候海伦只需要申请一个小假期，然后用飞路粉到特洛伊家里和她汇合，特洛伊的父亲会带她们一起去的。  
“我想起我年轻时候，也和朋友们去看过世界杯。”校长坐在办公桌后，十指交叉着看着特洛伊把假期前的工作做好，和蔼地微笑着，“热闹而难忘的回忆。”  
“我只在麻瓜世界看过球赛呢。”海伦高兴地挥了一下魔杖，一排文件柜齐刷刷地打开了，“听说全世界的巫师都会来？”  
“是这样。把全世界的巫师凑到一起是个不小的工程。”邓布利多说，“哦，格林小姐，你需不需要在开学之前回一趟家？”  
海伦惊喜地说：“事实上，我还在想怎么开口呢！谢谢教授，我想是需要的！”  
“我会给贝克先生写信，让他安排你回家的事宜。”邓布利多站起来踱步到了窗边，“好好享受你的假期吧，海伦。”  
海伦快步走过空无一人的走廊——假期很多教授也出去度假或是回家了，不过像斯内普教授和麦格教授，他们出于某些原因就没有离开学校。此外学校还是比平时冷清了很多，皮皮鬼总是想趁着海伦不注意的时候跳出来袭击她一下，为此海伦练就了一手不错的闪避本领。  
她一边小心翼翼地注意着皮皮鬼会不会藏在哪幅画或者哪盏灯下面，一边朝休息室走去。乔治给她寄的零食和信件居然堆了满满一个抽屉，她还要仔细分辨哪些是他们研制出来的肥舌太妃糖，哪些是韦斯莱夫人做的牛轧糖，此外他说韦斯莱夫人非常不赞成他们搞这些魔法把戏的小玩意，还一把火烧了他们的订单，详细的需要在球赛前见了面再说……韦斯莱夫人得知海伦不能来他们家做客之后，给她做了很多美味的食物寄过来，他们家的猫头鹰休息了五个小时才恢复体力呢。一想到韦斯莱一家还惦记着前年她为了保护金妮被石化的事情，海伦在觉得感动之余，心里还是有些不好意思。  
海伦把几块牛轧糖揣进兜里，她的箱子昨晚就理好了，接下来的假期简直让她有点迫不及待了——乔治，朋友，球赛，见家人！她坐在休息室的沙发上，时不时看一眼墙上的挂钟。时钟终于走到了下午四点，海伦取出准备好的飞路粉，丢进火里——她还没用过这玩意呢，火焰变成了很神奇的绿色。  
她深吸一口气，提上自己的箱子，大喊了一声：“特洛伊·贝克的家！”  
接着海伦迈进火里，包括自己在内的一切开始旋转起来。

“接住你了！海伦！”  
海伦被烟灰呛得不敢睁眼，好像从一辆急刹车的公交车上下来似的从炉火里跌了出来，马上就听到了好朋友的声音。特洛伊穿着居家的宽松袍子，笑眯眯地接过海伦的箱子。一个和特洛伊有几分相像的女人从门厅里小跑了过来。  
“下午好，贝克夫人！”海伦礼貌地说。  
“好啦，真是个懂事的孩子！要不要把旅行斗篷脱下来？”贝克夫人围着围裙，一手拿着魔杖，热切地看着她。  
特洛伊带着海伦去了自己房间，两个姑娘咯咯地笑着，跑得楼梯都通通通的响，贝克夫人在厨房乐呵地哼着小曲，过一会才开饭呢。特洛伊家比海伦家大一些，好像才搬进来没几年似的，墙上挂着很多吵吵闹闹的魔法装饰品。相比之下海伦家好像少了一些生机，因为她的妈妈很温柔，她的爸爸更喜欢坐在椅子上沉思，他们在家时总是轻声细语的。  
“欢迎来我的房间！”特洛伊兴冲冲地推开门，“今晚你可以和我一起睡了！”  
特洛伊的房间好像一个魁地奇球迷俱乐部。错落的小桌上放着各种海伦不认识的球员的手办，特洛伊还给他们搭建了配套的赛场，他们骑着小扫帚一圈一圈地飞翔，还有的在桌边坐着，看着天花板上特洛伊贴的大张大张的海报。海伦去年送给特洛伊的生日礼物是一顶她最喜欢的球员的同款巫师帽子，也被她郑重地摆在一个展示架上。  
“这次的比赛你会支持谁？”  
“其实我不太懂这些队伍，特洛伊，你支持哪一队？”  
特洛伊举起门口花瓶里一朵巨大的三叶草：“看看这个！爱尔兰队必胜！”

贝克先生在晚餐前下班到家，他和贝克夫人一样热情，听说海伦要来，他在下班路上还给两个姑娘带了烘焙店的甜甜圈。  
海伦感激地一再道谢，然后开始听特洛伊和贝克先生聊球赛的事，一边吃着贝克夫人做的晚餐。特洛伊告诉她，她家是在一个巫师社区里，这儿大概有十户巫师家庭。所以会通过门钥匙的方式传送到比赛的现场，并且门钥匙就没有别的地方那么难找了，因为社区里很多巫师家庭都会去，大概需要三到五个门钥匙。  
“要知道，我们这一块是门钥匙办公室最喜欢管理的区域了。”贝克先生说，“他们只要把门钥匙放在大街上，我们走过去——就可以了。”  
夜里，两个姑娘还是在被窝里兴奋地说个不停。  
“罗杰，罗杰这个笨蛋。”特洛伊偷笑着说，“他真以为他那个小女朋友喜欢他呢？我告诉他，人家只是喜欢你那个魁地奇队长的胸章罢了！我可真是看走眼了人……”  
“那我不得不恭喜你拥有了及时成长的眼光，”海伦吃吃地笑着，“毕竟罗杰的外表很容易迷惑人啊。”  
“不过他可真奇怪！赫奇帕奇队的几个男孩子邀请我去他们休息室坐坐呢，他居然还在我面前挖苦他们。”特洛伊嘟哝道。  
“谁知道呢，罗杰·戴维斯，也许是在吃醋，但是没有必要。”海伦说，“他是个不错的朋友，但是谈恋爱的时候脑子里好像都是布丁。”  
特洛伊锤了一下被子，在被子里咯咯地笑了起来。  
“你怎么样？未来笑话商店的老板娘？”  
海伦“噗”地笑出了声，“一切都还好，现在我更担心他和弗雷德的O.W.Ls成绩！”  
第二天她们俩还是被贝克夫人叫醒的，昨晚聊得太晚，两个人一脸茫然地从床上坐了起来。  
“早饭已经好了，快点准备好下来用餐吧！”  
果真如特洛伊所说，门钥匙就是三个长长的手杖，摆在门口的街道上。海伦好像参加了什么滑稽聚会一样，每一个巫师都尽力穿得像麻瓜，可是他们好像真的不太会穿。特洛伊和她爸爸在昨晚海伦的指导下，穿得就像一对普通的去旅游的父女。  
贝克先生正和邻居们打招呼，海伦尽量不去看那些巫师们，她怕自己笑出声。  
门钥匙把他们带到了比赛营地，站在小山坡上望下去，各种各样的露营帐篷一直延伸到看不见的地方，各种吉祥物和彩旗在空中飞来飞去，远处还隐隐约约响着爱尔兰的国歌。  
“这么热闹？！”  
“当然了，海伦！全世界巫师的集会！”特洛伊拉着她的手跟上贝克先生，“看看这些保加利亚人！”  
海伦兴奋地张望着营地里各种花样的帐篷、窜来窜去的宠物和追跑打闹的孩子们，路边还有各种贩卖纪念品的小贩，有个巫师就着一口叽里呱啦的语言和商贩争执个不停。  
“这就是我们的帐篷，你记住这个编号。”特洛伊指了指帐篷入口处一个小牌子，“好啦，你要是想去找韦斯莱就去吧！”  
她一路走过去，遇到了很多学校里的同学，秋和玛丽埃塔两家的帐篷正挨在一起呢，还有格兰芬多的安吉丽娜·约翰逊刚买了一顶绿色的帽子支持爱尔兰队，凑巧的是她还看到迦勒从一顶浮夸的帐篷里钻了出来，身后跟着两个银发的迷人的姑娘。  
“海伦，夏天过得怎么样？”他注意到海伦好奇的目光，指了指身后的两个姑娘，“我父亲在和保加利亚的魔法部官员谈话呢，这是他们带来的媚娃朋友们！”  
海伦哭笑不得地扫了一眼他们家的帐篷，似乎埃弗里一家觉得麻瓜的帐篷前会有喷泉和孔雀？匆匆告别了迦勒后，她向前走去，离贝克家的帐篷越来越远。  
“韦斯莱先生！大头锤不是这么用的！”  
海伦听到一个帐篷后面有个姑娘在说话，好像是赫敏的声音，她走过去，看到赫敏和一个红头发的巫师正一起搭一个帐篷呢。  
“赫敏！”  
“海伦！”赫敏的表情由惊讶变成了喜悦，她一定是想说一些关于巴克比克的事情，但赫敏看了一眼红头发的韦斯莱先生，对海伦露出一个会意的笑容，“我在帮韦斯莱先生搭帐篷呢！”  
“海伦？是那个你们一直说的海伦·格林吗？”韦斯莱先生满头大汗地抬起头来，显然他不太会搭麻瓜的帐篷。  
看上去韦斯莱先生好像听过很多次她的名字了，海伦不知所措地微笑了一下，求救似的看着赫敏，赫敏还在偷笑呢。  
“当然了！”罗恩和金妮从树丛里钻出来，手里拿着他们的水壶，正笑眯眯地看着她，金妮更是跑过来给海伦一个大大的拥抱。  
“就是她！”金妮大声说，“海伦，你今晚可不许走了！你和你爸爸妈妈一起来的吗？”  
海伦慌忙摇头：“不，呃，我是跟着特洛伊和贝克先生来的！”  
韦斯莱先生放下手里的大头锤，走过来和海伦握手。  
“谢谢你，孩子，你在金妮一年级的时候救过她……”  
“韦斯莱先生！我想是哈利救的，我什么都没做！”海伦涨红了脸拼命解释，但是韦斯莱先生似乎认定了她做出了什么很大的贡献，接着还问了她麻瓜露营时都要做些什么。还好这样的话题能让海伦放松一点，她蹲下来和赫敏一起帮助韦斯莱先生把帐篷支起来了。  
“爸爸，你已经见到海伦了吗？”弗雷德和乔治从她身后过来了，海伦看到弗雷德背着一个大书包，乔治正往口袋里塞着什么东西呢。  
“当然了，我很惊讶你们两个会有这么懂事的朋友呢。”韦斯莱先生瞥了他们一眼，“你看看，你们是不是又去捣鼓韦斯莱魔法把戏那一套了？”  
“我们一路推销过去，不少人掏钱买了。”乔治抖了抖自己的口袋，里面发出钱币晃荡的响声，“还有巫师想下几个大单子呢。”  
“你们妈妈……”  
“好吧，爸爸，不要告诉妈——”弗雷德不耐烦地哀求道。  
韦斯莱先生看起来不太高兴。接着珀西、查理和另一个海伦不认识的男孩子走过来了，他们都和海伦握了手（海伦也不知道怎么就握起手来了）。自从刚进学校那年看过查理打过一场魁地奇，就再也没见过他了，而珀西今年刚刚毕业，乔治在信里说珀西找到了一份他自豪得发狂的工作，可是海伦没有觉得珀西有多烦人。还有一个瘦瘦的，留着长发的男孩子是韦斯莱家年龄最大的哥哥比尔，在埃及为古灵阁工作。他们走进帐篷里坐了没多久，韦斯莱先生在魔法部的同事就过来了，海伦还在和弗雷德争论肥舌太妃糖里应不应该加一味矮妖的唾沫。  
“矮妖的唾沫会加速膨胀，服用的人会有生命危险！”  
弗雷德不以为然地说：“那就加一点儿……”  
“想对比赛下个赌注吗，亚瑟？”一个穿着黄黑相间袍子的巫师急切地问道，接着开始介绍他的赌注和赔率。韦斯莱先生很犹豫，但还是捧场地拿出了一个加隆。  
弗雷德和乔治抛下正在争论的话头凑了过去：“我们压上三十七个加隆，十五个西可，三个纳特，赌爱尔兰赢——”  
海伦把乔治拉回来，严厉地说：“你们还没有成年，不可以赌博！——”  
但是弗雷德已经飞快地把乔治口袋里的钱都拿了出来，眉飞色舞地说：“但是威克多尔·克鲁姆会抓到金色飞贼，哦，对了……我们还要加上一根假魔杖！”  
“莫丽不会同意你们——”韦斯莱先生不高兴地说。  
“乔治，弗雷德。”海伦低声警告道。  
但是这个巫师似乎很喜欢改良过的假魔杖，赞不绝口，还准备掏出钱来买下它呢。  
“不要扫兴嘛！二位！”这个巫师兴奋地掏出笔记本和笔写了一张纸条，答应给他们很高的赔率，“他们已经大了，知道自己想要什么！”  
乔治和弗雷德高兴地接过纸条，开始交头接耳地商量着什么。海伦已经看到还有几个魔法部的巫师要走过来坐一坐，索性拍了拍金妮的肩膀，告诉她自己要先走了。

“海伦！”乔治从营地里追出来，跟上了她。  
“回去吧。”海伦甩开他的手，“我记得特洛伊的帐篷在哪。”  
乔治走在她身边，大大咧咧地说：“小赌怡情嘛，况且卢多·巴格曼是爸爸的同事，不会出岔子的。”  
“我只是不明白，”海伦说着，无奈地用手指去戳他胸口，“怎么会有人傻到把所有的积蓄都拿出来下注？我说的就是你，乔治·韦斯莱！”  
乔治举起双手，悻悻地笑着：“哎呀，还有弗雷德呢……”  
“你们两个可不就是一条心。”她瞪了乔治一眼，他正讨好地准备来握她的手呢。  
“你们就是这么开始自己的事业的吗？”海伦失望地说着，指了指特洛伊帐篷的方向，“走着瞧吧——我得去和贝克一家在一起了，再见。”


	40. 旧魔杖的故事

登上包厢的时候海伦还在生闷气，容纳十万人的体育场里欢呼声震耳欲聋，特洛伊疯了一样上蹿下跳地敲打着栏杆，海伦捂着耳朵强颜欢笑——还好特洛伊和贝克先生沉浸于赛事中没有发现，不然海伦觉得自己也太扫兴了。尽管是这样，但她还是前所未有地关注这场比赛的结果——该死的弗雷德和乔治，为什么会押这么麻烦的结果？怎么会有队伍抓到了金色飞贼却输给了对面呢？她皱着眉头盯着空中一个个模糊的影子，爱尔兰队的比分居然从30:0冲到了130:10……穿戴绿色装饰品的爱尔兰队支持者尖叫声排山倒海一般，海伦突然觉得比赛的形式有点不对劲——比去年在霍格沃茨的魁地奇决赛还要奇怪的走向，爱尔兰队的林齐被克鲁姆的假动作骗了以后摔在了地上，保加利亚的守门员不知道是怎么打到了对面，爱尔兰队罚球，接着两队的吉祥物媚娃和小矮妖打起来了，赛场的地面上裁判们冲进去准备拉开他们。  
爱尔兰队得到170分的时候，海伦觉得心中希望着的那个结果好像奇迹般地走进了，或者是……出现了一样，然后如梦似幻地，她看到保加利亚的找球手克鲁姆抓到了金色飞贼，比赛结束了，爱尔兰队170:160分获得胜利。  
“什么？真的可以这样？”她在一片尖叫声里大喊道，特洛伊开心地把自己脖子上的绿色花环摘下来用力在空中甩着。最后的最后……颁奖的时候，海伦看到在隔了好几个包厢的部长包厢，站着那个今天要他们下注的巫师：卢多·巴格曼，原来他是这场赛事的解说！海伦难以置信地盯着那个人——一个解说！怎么可以劝未成年人下注？尽管双胞胎赌赢了，超高的赔率，独一无二的结果，但是——  
接着她看到卢多身后两个熟悉的身影，弗雷德和乔治咧开嘴大笑着朝他伸出手。  
真是让他们俩走运了。  
海伦心里没有那么紧张了，至少他们俩的积蓄不至于输个精光……可是她的气还没消。

他们三个人回到帐篷，海伦一路都在和特洛伊讨论比赛的事情，假装自己一直都很兴奋的样子。贝克先生给她们两个倒了热牛奶，一边告诉她们魔法部体育运动司的一些趣事，本身贝克先生是在魔法部的对外联络部工作，对于这些选手的采访和八卦消息知道一些，两个姑娘听得津津有味。  
“威尔伯！”帐篷外面忽然有人叫着贝克先生的名字，“你必须得出来看看！快点！”  
特洛伊和海伦茫然地对视一眼，帐篷外好像乱哄哄的，隐约夹杂着女人的惨叫。她们两个站起来，不知所措地摸着自己的口袋，不一会贝克先生就回来了，他掀开帐篷的门帘，收起了刚才轻松愉悦的表情。  
“特洛伊，海伦，快出来！这儿除了一点情况……”  
特洛伊拉起海伦，她们跑到外面，远处的形势不太对劲，似乎哪里起火了。  
“跟着我！”贝克先生抽出魔杖，拉着特洛伊的手。  
特洛伊马上回过头看着海伦：“海伦！牵着我的手不要松开！”  
海伦点了点头，也拿出了她的魔杖。有很多人都惊叫着朝背着火光的方向跑过去，贝克先生带她们挤进逃跑的人群，特洛伊一直用力攥着她的手，一直到两个人都出了一手的汗，一群穿着金色亮片袍子的外国巫师冲过来，差点把海伦的手腕撞断了。  
“哎哟！”海伦惨叫一声，特洛伊的手从她手心滑出去了，她好像听见特洛伊在叫她，可是眼前这群大块头把她挡的严严实实。  
海伦叫着特洛伊的名字奋力想挤过去，身后被人用力推搡了一下，她不得不揪住不知道是谁的袍子，才没有摔倒在地上。  
“别往这走！”一个口音很重的巫师用英语说，“他们朝这里来了！”  
远处的火光越来越近了，有很多疯疯癫癫的笑声在林间回荡，海伦背靠着一棵树，准备等这群外国巫师都通过了再跟在他们后头，同时努力地竖起耳朵听特洛伊有没有在叫她的名字。  
她听到一个醉汉似的低语声，有个人正醉醺醺地向她这走过来，一边用魔杖胡乱发射着什么。  
海伦握紧了自己的魔杖，准备给自己施一个幻身咒。  
一声凄厉的尖叫打乱了海伦的计划，那个喝得醉醺醺的人好像在拿一个女孩子取乐。听了两秒这个女孩痛苦的喊叫后，海伦从树背后探出头来，将魔杖对准了一个带尖帽的人。  
与此同时，一道红光从远处另一棵树后面发射出来，一个声音和海伦同时喊道：  
“昏昏倒地！”  
“昏昏倒地！——天哪！”海伦打了个哆嗦，自己拿错了魔杖，她拿的是旧魔杖！  
她的旧魔杖像一根随手捡的树枝一样，只是魔杖头上迸发出了一点红色的火星。那个喝醉的人直接被击飞到了海伦脚下，被他魔杖控制着的那个女孩“嘭”的一声脸朝下摔在了地上。  
海伦躲回树后，迅速抽出自己的柳木魔杖。她不能再奢望这根旧魔杖在最危险的时候还能再救自己一次了——它刚刚差点害死她！  
“谁在那？”  
海伦听到另一个昏迷咒发射的方向有个熟悉的声音，她把头探了出去。  
“弗雷德？是你吗？”  
“海伦！”金妮在叫她的名字。  
“站在那别动。”乔治大声说，“我过来找你——”  
远处的嘈杂声音减弱了很多，海伦才开始后知后觉地感到害怕。她扫了一眼脚边这个穿黑袍子的、戴着银色面具的人，从树后面闪身出来躲到了乔治身后。  
“我的旧魔杖……它一点用都没有……”她崩溃且小声地告诉他。  
“没事了，我们都来了。”乔治轻声安慰道。  
“你还随身带着你的旧魔杖吗？”弗雷德说。  
“自从它上次在禁林救了我，我就一直带着它……”  
一声烟火发射般的声响在离他们有些远的地方响起，海伦抬起头，看到空中一个巨大的、荧光闪闪的骷髅被发射到空中，一条蟒蛇从骷髅的嘴里钻了出来。这个奇怪的东西几乎快照亮整个树林了。  
“那是什么？”  
“黑魔标记。”乔治看了一眼四周，弗雷德正蹲下身去捡起那个人的魔杖。  
“食死徒才会戴这种面具。”弗雷德咕哝道，“这里太危险了，海伦，跟我们一起走吧。”  
不一会他们就听见魔法部的官员们朝这边过来了，确切地说，是冲那个绿色的标记底下去了。韦斯莱先生和其他几个人过来检查了躺在地上的食死徒，他们把他用一种魔杖变出来的绳索捆起来了，还有两个巫师在远处查看那个已经晕过去的女孩。  
“是个麻瓜女孩。”一个人说，“我们得叫阿诺德来，在她醒之前给她一个一忘皆空。”  
“你们没有受伤吧？”韦斯莱先生气冲冲地说，“这些食死徒……现在可以回帐篷去了，弗雷德，你和乔治保护好两个姑娘，我们还要去找罗恩他们——”  
“海伦！你在哪？”  
是特洛伊在呼唤她的名字。海伦紧紧握着乔治的手，朝林子外围回应道：“在这！特洛伊！”  
重新找到特洛伊就足够安慰了……贝克先生和其他几个大人讨论了一阵子，决定先把她们两个女孩子送回帐篷。乔治和韦斯莱先生也放心让海伦跟着贝克先生先回去。  
“食死徒，就是神秘人的追随者吗？他们为什么要这么做？”和乔治他们分别后，海伦在回去的路上有很多问题要问。  
“他们今天肯定是太兴奋了，喝了点酒，就开始折磨麻瓜们。魔法部一定会追查的，看看那个黑魔标记，也是他们的人放的……不过很多食死徒好像一看到黑魔标记就吓得不轻。”  
“为什么，爸爸？”  
“这群卑鄙小人，狐假虎威罢了。当年黑魔头倒台，他们巴不得第一时间撇清关系。”  
贝克先生安顿好她们之后，又急匆匆地出去了。海伦和特洛伊和衣坐在床上，海伦把刚刚林子里旧魔杖的事，还有那个被击昏的食死徒，统统告诉了特洛伊。  
“也许你应该问问邓布利多教授，”特洛伊皱着眉说，“既然弗立维教授之前说的那么委婉……我想，而且你也在邓布利多的办公室忙活了一个暑假……不管怎么样，以后不要再对旧魔杖有侥幸心理了，好吗？”

海伦推开家门的时候还在暗自诧异，今天明明是周末，怎么爸妈看上去都不在家的样子。家里干净得好像要搬家了似的，厨房里还有炉灶点燃的声音。  
“爸爸？妈妈？”  
过了几秒，唐克·格林的声音在起居室里响起。  
“我们在这儿，亲爱的。”  
她放下自己的行李，迫不及待地想和他们分享一下世界杯上遇到的事情。  
“爸爸，你知道爱尔兰——”她扶着门框愣住了，笑容凝固在了脸上。  
起居室里坐着一位她没有想到的客人。  
“呃，邓布利多教授？”  
邓布利多换了一身浅灰色的麻瓜西装，不过他白花花的胡子看上去还是很惹眼，他坐在唐克身边的一把扶手椅里，微笑着和海伦打了个招呼。  
“魁地奇比赛怎么样？”  
“很棒。但是昨晚发生了一些事情……”  
海伦注意到爸爸的表情好像不是很放松，但他努力装着很放松的样子。她把世界杯结束后发生的事一五一十地告诉了爸爸和校长，当她说到那个带着帽子和面具的黑袍巫师时，唐克搁在扶手上的手突然不舒服地揪紧了。  
“你怎么了，爸爸……”  
邓布利多把一份预言家日报递给唐克，“头版已经刊登出来了，唐克。”他抿了一口茶水，“你目前还不必慌张。但是我刚刚说的事情，你必须知道。”  
海伦一头雾水地看着他们两个人：“什么事情，教授？”  
“亲爱的，这与你无关。”格林先生即使是不耐烦，也是温柔且不耐烦的样子，他垂下眼去看着《预言家日报》，紧紧闭上了嘴巴。  
邓布利多转移了话题。  
“海伦，说说你的魔杖吧，你刚刚是不是提到了它？”  
实在有太多疑问了，海伦迅速从兜里取出那根魔杖递给校长。邓布利多接过去，手指托着它翻来覆去地看了几遍，然后挥舞了一下，一串亮闪闪的紫色粉末优雅地从尖端迸发出来。  
“一根古老的榆木魔杖，”他笑眯眯地说，“可能比我的年纪还大。我恰好听说过它曾经的主人的故事，弗立维教授很早之前就给我写过一张便条，考虑到当时的你可能理解不了，我们选择以后再告诉你——比如现在，你已经十六岁了，这是一个再适合不过的时机。”  
唐克·格林抬起头，空洞地盯着那根魔杖。  
海伦看了父亲一眼。  
“爸爸告诉过我，它是格林家族的一个长辈的魔杖。”  
“差不多是这样吧，海伦。”邓布利多把魔杖放到三个人中间的茶桌上，“它像人一样，有一些古怪的坏脾气。我不应该再像弗立维教授那样说的那么含蓄了……”他的胡须因为笑容微微颤抖着，“她是一个非常睿智而博学的女巫，我出生后没几年她就去世了。据我所知，当时有许多巫师，他们仰慕她的才华和美貌，长达几十年的风光无限……更可贵的是，她一生只爱过一个人。”  
没有想过是这么浪漫的开头，海伦忍不住微笑了起来，她爸爸却看起来很阴郁的样子。  
“她的魔杖就是为她的爱情而生的，但是非常滑稽的是，她在遇到自己的心上人时，每每都很难放一个合格的魔咒。对于一个名声在于学识的巫师来说，这是多么尴尬的事情。”邓布利多笑着说，“不管怎么说……这根魔杖促成了它主人的爱情。此外她也发现了自己这根魔杖的特点，就是它能在人群中帮助它的主人，找到那个注定的爱人。”  
“这些我都没有听我的母亲说过。”唐克·格林叹息似的说。  
“你或许听过，唐克。你只是恰好忘记了而已。”邓布利多愉悦地说，“海伦，你好像一年级时就向教授反映过这件事了吧？”  
海伦马上想到，她第一次发现魔杖不太好用就是在和乔治一起上的那节魔咒课上。她心虚地笑了，笑得比哭还难看。  
“嗯……是这样。可是它很多时候也能放出咒语……包括您刚刚说的那些场景。”海伦指的是她第一次和双胞胎去禁林，她也为了自救放出了石化咒，也是当着乔治的面啊！  
“一根魔杖不会一直都那么古怪的。”邓布利多耐心地说，“不然在一些紧要关头，岂不是会害死它的主人？它通常选择一些无关紧要的场合，开一些无伤大雅的小玩笑。它很善于估算身边的情况。”  
海伦若有所思地看着榆木魔杖，在去禁林之前的那节黑魔法防御术课上，乔治让她对自己练习一个咒语，它让自己丢了很大的脸……还有在球场的看台上，她本来只是想念一个混淆咒之类的咒语，结果直接把乔治的鼻子打出血了。昨晚在树林里，她自己都没意识到乔治和弗雷德在食死徒身后放了和自己同样的昏迷咒，而自己的魔杖就已经傻乎乎地犯病了。  
“海伦，是哪一个？”格林先生没有那么闷闷不乐了，他微笑着看着她。  
“没有人。”海伦扫了一眼教授和自己的爸爸，尴尬地假笑了一下。  
“唐克，你最好还是等到海伦主动想告诉你的那个时候。”邓布利多乐呵呵地吃了一块桌上的蜜饯，“不过从安全的角度来说，我还是希望你用自己的柳木魔杖，没有巫师受得了天天为手上的魔杖担惊受怕的。”  
海伦点点头，但她还是忍不住说了自己在伊芙娜被奇洛杀害的那个晚上，旧魔杖自己放出了守护神咒保护她这件事。  
“这个不难理解，但是非常罕见。”邓布利多解释道，“你和那位巫师有血亲关系，魔杖选择了保护你。……但它不会一直保护你，明白吗？”

他们又坐了一会。  
厨房的水壶尖啸起来，海伦向那走去，一边回头问道。  
“妈妈在哪？”  
唐克淡淡地说：“她在睡觉呢，亲爱的。”  
邓布利多坐在那，保持着刚才的姿势一动不动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：海伦的旧魔杖是榆木魔杖，杖芯目前不明。  
> 她自己买的新魔杖是柳木魔杖，和哈利的妈妈的魔杖是同一种木头。


	41. 三强争霸赛

佩内洛和珀西都已经毕业了。新任的男女学生会主席在车厢里给级长们开了这个学期的第一个会议。海伦坐在迦勒和另一个拉文克劳级长的中间，拿着笔记本刷刷地写下一些事项。  
“在校长说这件事之前，恳请各位，绝对，保密。”  
车厢里响起一片低低的答应声。  
“那我不得不提防斯考特和里奇，他们可能会给我偷偷灌吐真剂。”迦勒轻声笑道。  
海伦被逗笑了。  
“就一两个小时而已！”  
列车在雨中缓缓停靠，级长车厢的所有人开始拾起各自随身的背包。迦勒跟在她身后，兴致勃勃地说：“开个玩笑而已——韦斯莱在等你吧？”  
她顿了顿，轻轻摇了摇头，“没有。”  
“哇——我是说，好吧，我们得跟上赫奇帕奇的级长们，等会还要带新生们呢。”  
海伦和迦勒一起坐上会自己前进的马车，上面已经有几个级长在等他们了。她若有所思地把笔记本揣进兜里，对于接下来一年学校的规定，他们两个可能会因为魁地奇停赛而大为不满吧。  
外面暴雨如注，雨水很快就打湿了他们的鞋子和袍子的下摆。人群前面皮皮鬼又在捣蛋，把水球扔在学生身上，他远远看见海伦朝他伸出了魔杖，赶紧吐着舌头蹿进了墙壁里，一边粗鲁地嘎嘎大笑着。  
分院仪式进行的时候海伦才回到自己的位置坐下，好嘛，乔治和弗雷德找准了特洛伊背后的位置等着她呢。仪式进行到一半的时候，一颗太妃糖越过她肩头掉在袍子的前摆上。海伦拿起那颗糖，回头看着刚刚扔东西的人。  
“怎么了？”  
乔治用口型说：“你还在生气吗？”  
“没有！”海伦不耐烦地说着，指了指自己的口袋，“赢回来了没有？”  
乔治的表情有点复杂。  
“过会讲给你听。”

果不其然，邓布利多宣布今年不会举办魁地奇比赛的时候，乔治和弗雷德惊讶得话都说不出来了。礼堂里响起一片嘤嘤嗡嗡的声音，校长的讲话被新来的黑魔法防御术课老师的到来打断了一会，罗杰和特洛伊好像听到圣诞节取消了一样崩溃了好一阵。接着继续的时候，校长把今年学校里要举办一项国际赛事的消息告诉了所有人，这也是学生会主席要求他们之前绝对保密的内容。  
今年霍格沃茨将主办一场中断了一个多世纪的活动——三强争霸赛，是欧洲三所最大的魔法学校之间的一种友谊竞争。邓布利多特意说明，是为了加强国际魔法交流，促进学校间的合作。乔治和弗雷德已经在热切地讨论着要参加了。  
“所幸我们在毕业前还有机会看到这样的赛事！”特洛伊兴奋地说。  
罗杰伸长了脖子向邓布利多望过去：“不知道几年级学生可以参加呢？”  
“我知道你们都渴望为霍格沃茨赢得三强争霸赛的奖杯，”邓布利多大声说，“但是，参赛学校和魔法部一致认为，要对今年的竞争者规定一个年龄界限，只有年满十七岁，也就是说——十七岁以上的学生，才允许报名，以备考虑。我们觉得——”   
“以往都没有年龄界限，会不会太危险了？”秋说着，下意识地看了一眼赫奇帕奇的餐桌。  
海伦身后餐桌的弗雷德和乔治怒气冲冲地试图抗议——因为他们要明年四月才满十七岁，而这一点海伦早就料到了，在车厢开会的时候，学生会主席就提到了这一点。  
他们走出礼堂时，海伦作为级长需要带领今年的拉文克劳新生前往他们的休息室。大家还在为邓布利多开学讲话而讨论不已，三强争霸赛，十月其他魔法学校的来访，一千加隆的奖金，就连新生也兴奋得上蹿下跳，海伦迫不得已抽出了魔杖警告他们。  
乔治和弗雷德从后面追上来，跟着海伦把世界杯球赛发生的事情简单地说了一遍。  
“他付给你们小矮妖的金币？”海伦说着，忌讳地扫了一眼身后的新生们，压低了声音，“他这是敲诈！”  
“我们在试着联系他呢，不过他好像太忙了，很难注意到我们。”弗雷德阴沉着脸说。  
“卢多·巴格曼怎么会不知道小矮妖的金币会消失呢？他可是魔法体育运动司司长！只是你们不知道他同时也是一个骗子罢了！”海伦气呼呼地说着，带着新生们走上台阶，“你们手头还有金币吗？”  
乔治从口袋里掏出一把花花绿绿的糖果来，对着一脸好奇的拉文克劳新生们说：“新同学们，有谁需要这些鼻血牛轧糖和肥舌太妃糖吗？这可是逃课和捉弄朋友的绝佳道具！只要一个银西可一块！”  
“什么？！你不能向我们院的学生们卖这个！”海伦拦住几个跃跃欲试的新生，“我有权利扣分！”  
然而新生们完全没有听海伦的，他们大呼小叫地把乔治和弗雷德围了起来，从口袋里争相掏出钱来。  
“我再说一遍！乔治，我还有权利没收这些糖果！”海伦无奈，站在人群外恨恨地跺了一下脚，乔治才笑嘻嘻地捧着糖果直起身来。  
“好吧，我一块都卖不出去啊。”他一脸没有办法地看着拉文克劳的新生们，“下次你们可以悄悄来格兰芬多塔楼找我们，记住韦斯莱魔法把戏！今天就不了——”他笑着看了一眼海伦，“我女朋友不让啊。”  
新生们好像受了莫大的打击，他们讪讪地笑着转过身看着海伦，海伦已经为他们打开了休息室的大门，对这群新生崽子努努嘴。  
“你们都听到了吧，现在，排好队一个接一个地进去——另一个级长在里面等你们！”  
几个看上去就很调皮的小男孩还回头对乔治挥了挥手：“再见，级长的男朋友！”  
“不用担心了，海伦。”弗雷德看着最后一个新生走进休息室，大门随之关上了，“我们把这些东西卖出去，就能赚回来了。”  
“只是流动资金没有了。”乔治说。  
海伦抬了抬眉毛。  
“需要我投资吗？邓布利多刚给我发了工资。”  
弗雷德不好意思地挠了挠头，“谢了，海伦。但是我们能撑过去。”  
海伦没好气地掏出钱包，把里面的加隆都倒了出来，只留下一些西可和纳特，她数了数，一共二十个加隆。  
“拿去吧。”  
乔治把糖果装回口袋，然后一把拿过她的钱包，把海伦手上的加隆装了回去。  
“没有关系，你绝对想不到我们存了多少肥舌太妃糖。”他眨了眨眼睛，温和地说，“你看到了，它会大受欢迎的。”  
“我们也会一直和巴格曼联络的，直到他还钱为止。”弗雷德保证道。  
“海伦，不如帮我们想想怎么参加三强争霸赛吧？”乔治忽然想到了什么，兴冲冲地说，“你的脑子肯定想得出，怎么才能在未满十七岁的情况下参加这个……”  
“你们？”海伦哼了一声，“你们的O.W.Ls成绩我都看到了，就在邓布利多办公室的时候！你们准备在赛场上亮出成绩单，把巨怪或者其他什么的怪物活活笑死吗？”  
“可是你要想，我们两个加起来就快赶上珀西和比尔了！”弗雷德说。  
“你可能漏了一个海伦。”乔治说，“你拿了几个‘O’？”  
“十一个。”海伦咬牙切齿地说，“我的魔法史只有一个‘E’。”  
“不愧是我的女朋友！”乔治惊呼道，“有你的成绩就够了。”  
“你一定看到我们成绩单上的‘T’了吧？”弗雷德说。  
“Troll（极差）。”海伦说，“整个年级的成绩单上只有你们有这个字母呢，应该自豪吗？”  
乔治剥开一颗糖塞进她嘴里，满不在乎地摸了摸她的头发，“好啦，吃颗糖，别生气了。”  
下一秒海伦抓住乔治，直接吐在他的手心里。  
“这是什么？肥舌太妃糖？”  
“哦，你好聪明。”弗雷德说着已经准备拔腿逃跑了，“不过我相信乔治不是故意的……”  
“乔治·韦诗雷！！”海伦刚开口，就惊恐地发现自己的舌头有点异常地肿胀了，刚刚只是含了一下这颗糖而已，她眼泪汪汪地抓住了乔治的衬衣领带，并且同时海伦已经能预料到开学第一天自己的去处了。  
“对不起！对不起……哎哟，我可能拿错了一颗……”  
乔治努力憋着笑，憋得脸都红了，整个人好像触电了一样抽抽着，一边把海伦往校医院那里拖。弗雷德也冲回来帮忙，海伦顿时觉得自己作为级长的威严尽失。  
哪有这么安慰女友的男生？！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 海伦：我好心借你钱，你居蓝给窝次太灰糖QAQ乔治韦诗雷给爷屎！！（逐渐大舌头）


	42. 青丝暮雪

韦斯莱魔法把戏的恶作剧糖果在学校里风靡开来，虽然没有人当着海伦的面从乔治手里买过一块糖，但是休息室里到处可见他们特有的糖纸和时不时就对着坩埚呕吐的学生，这样海伦就抓不到把柄扣他们的分了。  
更令海伦郁闷的是，所有人都不知道肥舌太妃糖的背后有她这样一位倒霉的、被迫的试验者。但是弗雷德告诉她，还有另一个人，是哈利的表哥，一个麻瓜。  
“不管怎么说，我们两个都不是自愿的！”  
“我们根据你提出的建议减少了矮妖的唾沫这一剂量，”弗雷德窃笑着说，“可能是乔治迫不及待的想让你试一试吧。”  
“我才没有。”乔治脸上的表情很难让人确定他说的是真话假话，“我真的只是拿错了而已！——我的天哪，赫敏。”  
海伦不明白赫敏来了怎么他们了。  
“她一定是来说那事的。”弗雷德说着准备离开了，“海伦，给你个人生建议，快跑。”  
“我才不听你的。”海伦说着，跟赫敏打了个招呼。  
“海伦！”她一屁股坐到弗雷德离开后的空位上，开门见山地说：“我相信你一定知道关于巫师界的家养小精灵这件事！”  
海伦不明所以地说：“呃，对啊，霍格沃茨也有呢。”  
“乔治告诉你的？”赫敏狐疑地看了一眼乔治，然后用一种明了的语气说，“哦，也是，你们是男女朋友啊。——但是海伦，你不觉得家养小精灵，就像麻瓜世界的奴隶制度吗？”  
海伦放下手中的羽毛笔。  
“有吗？我觉得他们都很热爱工作啊……”  
“因为他们不知道自己有权利获得那些！工资，津贴，各种保障——”赫敏激动起来，显然之前没有人和她聊过这些，“想想吧，《汤姆叔叔的小屋》，《飘》，如果在魔法界，怎么就没有人写《小精灵多比的小屋》呢？”  
“什么是《飘》？是一种咒语吗？”乔治悄悄插了句嘴。  
“是一本书的名字。”海伦轻轻解释过后，接着摸不着头脑地看着赫敏：“哦，好吧……所以你想做些什么呢？为他们写书吗？”  
“不！看看这个，海伦。”赫敏热切地拿出一个纸盒，里面是一堆写着S.P.E.W的徽章。  
“呕吐。”乔治干巴巴地说。  
“不是呕吐！”赫敏说，“这是巫师对家养小精灵的一种压迫！他们给我们生火、做饭、打扫房间，却没有得到应有的福利和待遇！这对比麻瓜世界，简直太落后了不是吗？海伦，只要两个银西可，就可以加入我们的‘家养小精灵权益促进会’，你一定能理解的！”  
海伦被赫敏的一大通说辞绕晕了，但是这么一想好像有一点道理。  
他们本来是在礼堂汇合，准备一会迎接他们的客人的，眼看着时间越来越近，海伦考虑到一会级长们肯定要负责一些事情，所以还是不要在这件小事上纠缠下去的好……她敷衍地点着头，装作非常赞同的样子（虽然她心里也觉得赫敏说的不错），然后掏出钱从赫敏那获得了一个徽章。  
赫敏心满意足地离开，去纠缠别人了。乔治咧嘴笑着：“我和弗雷德都不买这个。我还建议她去厨房看看，看看那群终身热爱工作的家伙。”  
“但是确实和麻瓜世界的奴隶制度很像。”海伦温柔地说，“有机会我一定要和你讲讲那两本书。”  
“海伦，你真是太好说话了。”乔治坐在她后头把玩着她的头发梢，“你可以花五十个金加隆买下我吗？我正被霍格沃茨的作业压迫着呢。”  
“买下你？”海伦牙尖嘴利了起来，一边开始收拾自己的书包，“我为什么要买一个喂我吃肥舌太妃糖的捣蛋鬼？亏本的生意我可不做。”  
乔治没心没肺地大笑起来，这时弗立维教授在礼堂门口叫级长们过去了。  
海伦站起身来，趁乔治不注意把S.P.E.W的徽章扣到了他的肩上，然后向教授走去。

随着布斯巴顿的粉蓝色马车掠过禁林朝他们飞来，德姆斯特朗的大船也从黑湖中升起，霍格沃茨的学生们终于见到了来自远方的客人们。不得不说布斯巴顿的校长块头可真大——比海格还要高呢，他们的学生都穿着蓝色的丝绸袍子，海伦和另一个级长负责代表拉文克劳学院接待他们。  
“哇，快看德姆斯特朗的校长，他身边是谁？”罗杰吃惊地说着，大家的目光都被吸引过去了，周围响起一片兴奋的窃窃私语。  
“克鲁姆！”特洛伊说，“海伦，就是世界杯上的那个保加利亚找球手！”  
很快迦勒就带着德姆斯特朗代表团走过来了，看上去他也很兴奋——因为维克多·克鲁姆就走在他身边，不少斯莱特林的学生们也凑上来似乎想说点什么，迦勒被挤到了带队的最边缘，都快挨着布斯巴顿的队伍了。  
“他们的热情劲我在世界杯的时候就看出来了。”迦勒笑着对海伦说，“不过我真没想到他会来到霍格沃茨！”  
海伦带着的布斯巴顿代表团也有不少学生踮起脚朝斯莱特林簇拥着的那个人张望着，一边用法语飞速地说着什么。  
“你可以给自己一个特权，坐在他边上。”海伦说。  
“绝对要好好使用这个特权。”迦勒会意地眨了一下眼睛。他们带领两个学校的代表团走进礼堂，张望着教授们如何安排座位，迦勒突然说：“海伦，你头发上是什么？呕吐？”  
“什么？”她茫然地说。  
“我帮你拿下来吧。”迦勒站在她身后，费了些劲还扯到了海伦的头发。  
“嘶！——”  
“抱歉，海伦！”迦勒笑着把一个徽章递到她面前，“这是谁的恶作剧吧。”  
海伦接过S.P.E.W的徽章，在人群中寻找那个红头发的身影——乔治也站在那盯着她看呢，或许是盯着他们两个看。  
“是乔治，他趁我不注意绑到我头发上的。”海伦不好意思地说。  
“哦。”迦勒说，“我得走了，去斯莱特林餐桌那边——”  
海伦挥了挥手，把布斯巴顿的学生们带到拉文克劳的餐桌旁落座，他们中有好多人用丝绸的头巾裹着自己，好像很冷的样子。海伦用魔杖把空中的烛台降低了些，但是他们好像不太领情。  
“英国的气候有这么恶劣吗？”特洛伊小声说。  
“不知道啊。”海伦捂着嘴笑了，接着她看到斜对面的乔治，他朝自己做了个恶劣的鬼脸。  
海伦瞪了他一眼，接着和特洛伊聊天去了。  
这天的晚宴增添了很多外国风味的菜肴，一定是厨房的小精灵们考虑到了远方的来客，应该花了不少功夫。斯莱特林的餐桌上，迦勒果然和克鲁姆坐在一起了，就连不远处的德拉科·马尔福都想倾身过去和克鲁姆搭几句话呢。至于拉文克劳的餐桌上，罗杰好像被一个银发的布斯巴顿姑娘迷住了，好几次忘了把食物塞进自己的嘴里，他的前女友埃莉诺正怒气冲冲地盯着罗杰呢。  
晚宴之后海伦发现教师席上坐着一个熟悉的身影——卢多·巴格曼，她皱着眉看了一会，他好像还是一副轻松愉悦的样子。他应该是代表魔法部来的——因为没多久邓布利多就在讲话里说了，他和另一位魔法部官员将是裁判团的成员。  
“就这样的人还当裁判呢。”海伦厌恶地咕哝了一句。  
当那只跳动着蓝白色火焰的高脚杯展示在众人面前时，罗杰的注意力总算回来了一点。  
“哇哦，我觉得，我可以……”  
特洛伊没好气地撇他一眼，“他准是被媚娃的法术给迷惑住了。”  
校长宣布了关于报名要求的事项后，特意说明了他有画一个年龄界限，海伦觉得他肯定是故意说给像弗雷德和乔治这样的人听的，他们俩正两眼发光地盯着奖杯看呢。  
勇士——多么光荣的称呼，海伦环顾周围，他们同级也比他们高一级的朋友们，大家好像都对报名跃跃欲试呢，如果佩内洛没有毕业，她肯定也会报名的……

散场后她把布斯巴顿的学生送到他们的大马车那，今天才算结束。海伦和一个会说一点儿英语的女孩子挥手道别，转身看见乔治在走廊那头朝她走过来。  
“好迷人啊。”他开口就是讽刺的腔调。  
“什么？布斯巴顿们吗——”  
“不啊。”乔治郁闷地看着她，“你的头发。”  
海伦嗔怪地看了他一眼：“谁让你又把那个徽章扣到我头发上来的？自己扣得那么紧，迦勒是好心帮我。”  
“我的错。”乔治干脆地承认道，“为了弥补，我向赫敏买了一个新的徽章。”  
接着他从口袋里掏出一个一模一样的S.P.E.W徽章递给海伦。  
海伦笑出了声。  
“你是不是有点太孩子气了，这两个徽章有什么区别？——而且，你和弗雷德说过坚决不买这玩意的吧？”  
“我不管。”乔治固执地说着，把她口袋里原先那个徽章拿了出来揣进自己兜里。  
海伦低下头去笑了一会，伸手挽住乔治的胳膊。  
“我说，你们是不是在想怎么报名的事？”  
走廊上突然跑过来两个掉队的布斯巴顿女孩，她们咯咯笑着，看到海伦和乔治的时候还惊讶地倒退了一步。  
随即，两个姑娘又笑起来，朝她们的大马车跑去。  
乔治扫了一眼她们的背影，“对啊。你有什么办法吗？”  
“我当然有。”海伦望了一眼月光下的大马车，他们已经走得很远了，几乎要走到长廊的转角。  
她轻声说：“一个亲吻，换一个方法。”  
乔治笑了，他低头吻了她。  
“才一个？”海伦说，“弗雷德不需要吗？李·乔丹不需要吗？说得好像什么壮烈的牺牲似的！”  
乔治埋在她肩头笑了好一阵，才努力忍住：“好吧——”  
第二个吻更加温柔与绵长。海伦有时候觉得自己很喜欢给自己下套，比如在骗乔治接吻这件事上，无论如何她都是会投降的一方。  
“好了——够了！”她在自己失去理智之前推开了他，“好嘛，一个顶两个，可以了！”  
“哦，真的不需要第三个吗？”乔治假装委屈地说。  
“闭嘴。”她红着脸说，“好啦，关于方法——明天早上，在门厅外等我，好吗？”

“不得不说，海伦，你真是个天才。”弗雷德赞叹道，他刚刚接过海伦递给他们的增龄剂，和李·乔丹交换了一个得意的眼神。  
“趁着人多，快去出出风头吧。”海伦说。  
“谢了，海伦，等着我们的好消息吧！”李·乔丹激动地说着，他们三个人进去了。  
海伦躲在门口朝里面张望——他们两个先跳进了年龄界限，然后被一股看不见的力量抛出了十英尺之外，随着一记响亮的爆裂声，两个人的下巴长出了一模一样的白胡子，头发也从红色变成了白色。  
门厅里的学生哄堂大笑。海伦再也忍不住了，蹲在门厅外捂着肚子哈哈大笑起来。  
没想到邓布利多也在里面，海伦听见他也被逗乐了的声音。  
“格林小姐的确给你们开了个有趣的玩笑。我也提醒过你们，……现在，还是去庞弗雷夫人那儿一趟吧，拉文克劳的福西特小姐和赫奇帕奇的萨默斯先生已经是前车之鉴了。”邓布利多微笑着说，“不过我必须说一句，他们俩的胡子远远不如你们的漂亮。”  
李·乔丹也嗬嗬地笑着，抓着他们俩的衣领把他们带了出来。  
“快让我看看！”海伦笑得眼泪汪汪，“哦，这个老头肯定是弗雷德！”  
“梅林啊，海伦。”乔治也笑了，“你明明知道会这样，对不对？”  
海伦挽过乔治的胳膊，大笑着打理他头上变出来的乱糟糟的白发：“怎么了吗？谁让你们喂我吃肥舌太妃糖的！现在我们两清了！”  
弗雷德摸着自己脸颊上的白胡子：“天哪，乔治，我没想到老了还能和你一模一样！海伦，在我们俩之间挑一个吧，哪个老头你更中意一点？”  
“我当然选乔治了。”海伦笑着说，“哦，你们可不可以在去医院之前把头发剪成现在的样子让我看一看？或者剃一下胡子嘛——”  
李·乔丹捂着胸口，他手里还抓着没有喝的增龄剂呢：“这么记仇？女人的心真是太黑了啊——”  
“才没有呢。”海伦高兴地说着，踮起脚揉乱乔治的一头白发，“不管乔治老到两眼昏花，或是白发苍苍，我都会一直一直——”  
“可是那时候你也老了！”乔治插嘴说。  
“闭嘴吧，我可是不会老的。我敢打赌，我八十岁时也和现在一样好看。”海伦威胁道。  
他们刚刚讨论得太过热烈，乔治把她往自己这拉了一下，海伦才注意到几个斯莱特林的学生们正从他们身边通过。  
“早啊，迦勒。”海伦还带着刚才的笑容，“你们——要去报名吗？”  
迦勒露出一个浅浅的微笑，看上去他好像已经听到了刚才他们的对话。  
“是啊，我和斯考特想去试试——”  
“韦斯莱，胡子不错。”斯考特友善地大笑着，李和弗雷德也没有停止发笑。  
“祝你们好运！”海伦笑着点了点头，挽着身边的白发老头向校医院走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要问我海伦把徽章扣到乔治身上之后，他是怎么又扣回她头发上的，我也不知道乔治怎么操作的……  
> 乔治这醋吃的，迦勒碰过的徽章他就不要了，居然又问赫敏买了一个..


	43. 妖精蝾螈和火龙

韦斯莱双胞胎作弊参赛的愿望破灭之后，他们终于把注意力转移到别的事情上去了——研发韦斯莱魔法把戏的新产品。德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿的学生都很快知道了他们的名字，不同国家的钱币叮叮当当地掉进他们的钱袋，各种各样的恶作剧道具从他们的移动商店里流动出去，但是看到有人往火焰杯里投进名字的时候，他们俩还是会一脸向往。  
“别想了，他们没有一个是通过作弊才报名的。”海伦说。  
“安吉丽娜上午报名成功了呢。”弗雷德一脸神往地说。  
“你可以做她的啦啦队啊，约等于你也参加过三强争霸赛了。”乔治说。  
这时三个学校的学生都陆续进入了礼堂。一个布斯巴顿的银发姑娘和海伦比较聊得来，所以每次她都很乐意坐在海伦和特洛伊中间，特洛伊一开始是拒绝的，后来她也开始喜欢这个赏心悦目的姑娘，虽然这个姑娘很多时候喜欢评判霍格沃茨的一切。  
“海伦！”她就着一口浓浓的法语腔叫着海伦的名字，一边揽过自己的小妹妹来到海伦身边坐下，海伦、秋和特洛伊不得不向边上挪了挪。  
“芙蓉，你也报名了对吗？”海伦尽量放慢语速，希望她能理解。  
“是啊。”她放下自己的餐具，甩了甩自己的头发，“你呢？你有没有？”  
海伦摇摇头，给芙蓉的妹妹递了一块餐巾，“我还没成年。”  
似乎没有什么人有耐心享用今天的万圣晚宴，坐在海伦身边的秋也很紧张——因为塞德里克把自己的名字投了进去，海伦衷心希望霍格沃茨的勇士能是塞德里克和安吉丽娜中的一个。  
“你看起来比塞德里克还紧张呢！”海伦笑着抚摸着秋的后背，她今晚好像连饭都吃不下。  
“是啊。”秋张望了一下，此时礼堂里的餐点已经消失了，只剩下光洁的、仿佛没用过的餐盘们，这意味着结果就要揭晓了。  
邓布利多说完一些事项后，将礼堂里大部分的蜡烛都熄灭了，除却那些南瓜灯里的蜡烛，最耀眼的就是前面的发出蓝白色光芒的火焰杯了——  
有那么一瞬间礼堂安静得好像所有人都屏住了呼吸。  
高脚杯里的火焰变成了一种暗沉的红色，噼噼啪啪的火星迸溅出来，一道火舌蹿到空中，从里面飞出一片被烧焦的羊皮纸，邓布利多举起来就着火光，大声读出了第一位勇士的名字。  
“德姆斯特朗的勇士，维克多·克鲁姆！”  
掌声和欢呼声席卷了礼堂，罗杰起劲地喝彩着，当然了，克鲁姆是听不见罗杰的应援的，他只是没精打采地走进了勇士等待的房间。  
掌声平息后的几秒钟里，火焰杯的火焰又变成了红色，过了一会，第二张羊皮纸从杯子里飞了出来。  
“布斯巴顿的勇士，是芙蓉·德拉库尔！”  
海伦欣喜地看着身边这个女孩，芙蓉朝她笑了一下，站起来优雅地甩了甩自己的一头银发，轻盈地走上前去。  
“她太棒了……”特洛伊还在鼓掌，一边不住地摇头。  
“姑娘们，你们也很棒，不然她怎么会坐在你们身边？”罗杰讨好地说。  
“好啦，别说了罗杰。”海伦心不在焉地打断了他，“最后一位勇士要揭晓了。”  
“霍格沃茨的勇士，塞德里克·迪戈里！”  
海伦和特洛伊当即尖叫起来，同时赫奇帕奇的餐桌也爆发出一阵热烈的喝彩，每个赫奇帕奇的同学都在上蹿下跳地鼓掌，看得出他们很骄傲且自豪——而海伦身边的秋，欣喜地捂住了自己的脸，水汪汪的眼睛看着那个从欢呼声里走出来的男孩。海伦笑着回头看着秋，她觉得那一刻秋的眼里有光。  
“众望所归……恭喜塞德里克！”海伦真诚地说着，抱住了秋：“不要哭啊！”  
邓布利多还在说些什么，可是海伦和秋都没有在听了。玛丽埃塔和特洛伊也伸出手来安慰着秋，好像说了很多句祝福的话语。  
秋终于把手放下来，一个劲地点着头。  
“别担心我，我只是太高兴了而已……”  
“相信——”海伦的话戛然而止，礼堂里又安静下来，她和所有人一起看着那个高脚杯，它的火焰又变红了。  
第四张羊皮纸飞了出来。  
邓布利多下意识地接住了它，这几秒钟好像一个世纪那么长，大家都着急地看着他们的校长。接着他清了清嗓子，念出了另一个名字。  
“哈利·波特。”  
拉文克劳的餐桌上，大家都面面相觑，海伦无法从朋友这里得到答案，罗杰好像彻底呆住了，特洛伊严肃地摊了摊手，没说一个字。  
海伦转过头去看着格兰芬多的餐桌，哈利背对着她，所以海伦没法看见海伦的表情，只是罗恩和赫敏也一脸茫然地看着哈利，似乎情况变得诡异了起来。乔治和弗雷德好像发现了什么不得了的秘密似的，满是震惊的脸上正慢慢浮现出笑意。

“有什么能骗过火焰杯和年龄界限的方法，而且还是我们拉文克劳都不知道的呢？”魔咒课上，罗杰咕哝着挥舞着自己的魔杖。  
“乔治告诉我，哈利说他没有把名字丢进去。”海伦说着，用魔杖变出一串漂亮的铃兰花。  
“哈利·波特的话是否真的可信呢……”特洛伊摇着头说，“不过他从小就是魔法界的名人了，何必用这种有生命危险的方法来出名呢？”  
万圣晚宴之后的好几天，似乎走到哪里都有讨论这件事的人，甚至很多时候，大家讨论“波特的阴谋”已经远远超出了讨论塞德里克的热烈程度。赫奇帕奇的同学们好像受到了莫大的欺骗，他们中的许多人认为哈利·波特窃取了他们的荣耀。而拉文克劳们更想弄明白什么样的魔法才能骗过火焰杯呢，已经有好几个学生想为这个题目写篇论文了。  
斯莱特林的四年级学生们还弄出了一套会变字的徽章，一会写着“支持真正的勇士——塞德里克·迪戈里”，如果按一下它，还会变成“波特臭大粪”。魔药课上迦勒的朋友里奇试图送给海伦一个，海伦婉拒了，在里奇看来似乎永远都不会有再给海伦好脸色看的可能了——自从几年前双胞胎当着他的面给弗林特施了恶咒以后，他就一直对海伦很冷淡，尽管他们已经一起上了很多年的课。  
“别这样，里奇。”海伦冷冷地说，“不如你送给特洛伊，看看她会不会要？”  
六年级的魔药课是根据去年的O.W.Ls考试成绩来决定是否能进修的，所以四个学院的学生都能聚集在一堂课上。  
里奇没好气地把徽章扣在迦勒的小桌上，低头搅拌自己的魔药去了。  
“德拉科很喜欢这些玩意。”迦勒小声说，“他好像巴不得波特出糗。……他确实是太孩子气了点。”  
“迦勒，还好你说了句公道话。”海伦说。  
突然，门口传来一声巨响，地下教室的门被撞开了。弗雷德和乔治气喘吁吁地站在门口。  
“已经上课了？我还以为我们能踩点进来呢。”弗雷德兴奋地说。  
斯内普从材料室里走出来，瞥了他们一眼，用他惯常的、冷冰冰的语气说：“韦斯莱，迟到。格兰芬多扣二十分。”  
乔治吐吐舌头，两个人溜到海伦边上的小桌旁，开始架起自己的坩埚。  
“哇，这个都流行到这里来了吗？”弗雷德拿起迦勒桌上的那个徽章，使劲按了一下，“酷啊。”  
“波特臭大粪。”里奇低声说。  
“我觉得这句话不太友好。”弗雷德盯着它，眼里闪动着跃跃欲试的光芒：“或许可以改一改。”  
“看看赫奇帕奇们，你觉得他们还想和格兰芬多讲话吗？”里奇说，“窃取荣耀的家伙。”  
“你还想再吃一串恶咒吗，里奇？”乔治挽起袖口准备从罐子里抓些黏糊糊的东西，但是海伦看他的架势好像要打架似的。  
“恶咒？什么恶咒比你脸上的白胡子更好看呢，韦斯莱？”里奇的说话声让后排的弗林特也抬起了头，他们冲乔治笑着，眼里闪动着恶意的光。  
迦勒紧紧皱着眉头，但是他在乔治在的场合都不爱讲话，此刻他正犹豫着要说些什么。  
“里奇，别——”  
与此同时，海伦一把按住乔治准备抽出魔杖的手。这可是斯内普的课堂，他偏心斯莱特林是出了名的，如果这时候出了什么乱子，格兰芬多的分可能又要见底了。  
她给弗雷德递了个制止的眼神，他和乔治的动作简直如出一辙。  
“放下魔杖。”她用唇语无声地说着，因为斯内普就快过来了。  
乔治还停在那一动不动，威胁地瞪着里奇，海伦把他放在罐子边的手拍开，索性自己伸手进去抓了一些，然后分了一半扔到乔治的坩埚里。  
迦勒的脸色很明显地变臭了，他低下头去看着自己的坩埚，直到下课他也没有再看别的地方一眼——但是海伦并没有注意到，她正忙着对照书上的步骤查看她和乔治的坩埚。  
但是他们之间的气氛还是太紧张了，课间休息的时候，海伦不得不叫上弗雷德和乔治，搬着他们的全部家当挪到教室后排去。  
看得出哈利成为第四位勇士这件事在学校里引起了不少非议，斯莱特林们尤其爱拿这件事挑衅格兰芬多的学生。  
“看看埃弗里。”弗雷德兴奋地说，“他也装不下去了，是不是？”  
“什么呀？迦勒在你们来之前说的话还是很客观的。”  
“他说什么了？”乔治冷漠地挑了挑眉，他不爽的时候就会这样。  
现在他们在教室的最后排，不用每分每秒担心斯内普过来检查，但是他们仍然需要把声音压得很低很低。  
“他说——是德拉科·马尔福给他那个徽章的，马尔福爱看哈利出糗，差不多是这样吧……”  
“得了吧，我看到他在走廊上主动问马尔福要了那个徽章。”乔治嫌恶地说着，一边往坩埚里加一些粉末，“斯莱特林人手一个，他的那个肯定在他口袋里呢……在你面前想装得有风度罢了。”  
“别这么说。”海伦不明所以地摇了摇头，“我想我也有一套判断人好坏的标准。”  
“但是没有绝对的好人和坏人，海伦。”弗雷德像个说教的大哥哥一样，尽管他自己锅里的药剂好像剧毒水一样翻腾着粘稠的黑色泡沫，“我们看到的或许都是真的，也或许都是假的，就像一只妖精蝾螈一样，每个人看到的颜色都不一样。”  
海伦不服气地努努嘴。  
“好吧。”

海伦他们是在第一个比赛之前才看见哈利的。原本她是陪着秋站在那和塞德里克讲几句话，塞德里克的脸色好像因为紧张，看起来并不是怎么很好。塞德里克的朋友们也在一旁拍打他的肩膀，说着各种加油打气的话，海伦看到不远处的哈利也是同样的神情，只是他身边只有赫敏。  
海伦向格兰芬多的餐桌走去，韦斯莱家的男孩子都不知道去哪了。  
她突然才发现，哈利比其他三个勇士都要瘦一些，矮一些，毕竟他只有四年级啊……他正在紧张地直咽口水，像万圣晚宴那天的秋一样失去了所以的胃口。海伦心中有一种直觉，哈利没有将他的名字投进火焰杯，但是她没有确切的证据，也许只是出于对这个男孩的同情也说不定。  
“哈利，祝你好运！”她像塞德里克的朋友们一样拍了拍他的肩头。  
“谢谢。”哈利含糊地说。  
“罗恩呢？”海伦问赫敏。  
赫敏叹了口气。  
“我以为乔治会和你说的……罗恩和哈利不说话了。”她把声音压得低低的，好像这样坐在她边上的哈利就听不见了似的。  
不过哈利看起来好像确实没听见，他看起来真的过分紧张了。  
“哈利，你不比别人差。”海伦蹲下身看着坐在凳子上的哈利——因为哈利的头越垂越低了。  
“我三年级的时候，你打败了奇洛教授和黑魔头。我四年级的时候，你打败了蛇怪！”海伦真诚地看着他的眼睛，努力让他好受一些，“去年你拿到了魁地奇奖杯。这些我都做不到呢，哪怕我已经六年级了——你绝对有这个能力，你唯一要做的就是不要让紧张影响你的状态，好吗？”  
赫敏感激地看着海伦，格兰芬多的餐桌旁还是没有第三个人来和哈利说些什么。  
哈利好像是听进去了，他抿着嘴点了点头，露出一个浅浅的微笑来。  
“海伦，谢谢你。”他嘶哑地说。  
没过多久，麦格教授就来到礼堂，把塞德里克和哈利叫去赛场后头准备了。海伦告别了赫敏，和自己的朋友们一起跟在人群后头向赛场出发。

比赛前大家议论纷纷的还只是勇士，没有人知道比赛的具体内容是什么，玛丽埃塔还以为第一轮是现场知识竞赛呢——这也导致了很多人不能理解为什么勇士们都如此紧张。拉文克劳们叽叽喳喳地讨论了好多天，最后只能在一百年前的书里找到当时的记载。  
“在漆黑一片的夜里……战胜一只有球场这么大的乌贼……天哪，别让秋听见了。”特洛伊打了个哆嗦，把书合了起来，和海伦面面相觑。  
当他们坐在观众席上，卢多·巴格曼大声说出今天的比赛内容时，现场是一片欢呼夹杂着各种尖叫、惊呼声。  
“勇士们需要挨个，从火龙身边通过，夺取金蛋！”  
几个看上去专门对付火龙的巫师将一只银蓝色的瑞典短鼻龙带进场地里，海伦注意到有一个巫师居然是乔治和弗雷德的哥哥查理，他站在那挥舞了一下魔杖，似乎是给拴住火龙的链子施了一层加固。  
“至少它看起来挺优雅的，不是吗？”罗杰兴致勃勃地拿着望远镜看了一眼，“秋，看一眼吧，哎哟，我看到塞德里克了！”  
秋从他手里一把拿过望远镜，朝选手走出来的地方看过去。全场似乎都不敢说话了，因为大家都怕一丁点儿的动静会激怒这只抱蛋的母龙。  
塞德里克在火龙看不见的死角处站了一会，然后用魔杖念了一个什么咒语。火龙面前的一块岩石变成了一只巨大的猎犬，朝塞德里克的反方向跑去，蜥蜴一样的龙眼紧紧地盯着猎犬，蓝色的龙翼愤怒地舒展开来，露出里面石头似的纹理——它的注意力被转移了。  
它拖着自己带刺的龙尾，一步一步地向它的新猎物移动过去。塞德里克敏捷地跳上它刚刚蹲守的一窝龙蛋处，他就要成功了——  
“干得漂亮！塞德！”不知道是谁已经激动得喊出了声，这一声马上重新吸引了火龙的注意，它咆哮着转过头来，似乎只有一秒钟的时间，它发现了抱着金蛋的塞德里克！  
“很聪明的办法——可惜没有成功！”巴格曼大声说道。  
“就差一点！”秋已经忘记用望远镜这回事，她正抓紧了望远镜紧紧地贴在胸口。  
塞德里克已经准备离开了，火龙俯下身，一团蓝色的火焰喷射出来，塞德里克的头发烧着了。  
“梅林在上！”特洛伊惊呼道，周围所有人的心都揪了起来，观众们乱成了一团，似乎在质疑为什么赛事工作人员不去帮塞德里克灭火。事实上塞德里克已经拿到龙蛋，他已经完成了任务，那些对付龙的巫师和医护人员第一时间冲上来。他们得控制住那条龙。惊呼声瞬间变成了全场的喝彩声，海伦惊魂未定地看着裁判席——终于知道为什么这个比赛会停办一百年了！  
秋已经从观众席上站了起来，她已没有心思去看接下来的比赛，塞德里克好像被烧伤了。  
“海伦，我得先过去看看……”她焦急地说。  
“我陪你去。”海伦牵住她的手，两个人弯着腰——以防挡住后面同学的视线，匆匆从观众席上跑了下来。她们听到裁判们给塞德里克打了一个不错的分数，接着是芙蓉·德拉库尔上场了，不过海伦可能看不到了。  
急救帐篷里，塞德里克坐在担架床上和他们的院长斯特劳普教授说着什么，庞弗雷夫人把一种黄绿色的药膏涂到他的伤口处——烧掉了一点头发，脸颊侧边也被烫伤了。  
“才第一个就——真够呛的！”庞弗雷夫人不悦地嘟囔道：“这些火龙……还有什么比这更麻烦的！”  
她拿着药膏转身准备离开，险些撞上了身后的秋和海伦。  
“哦，”她说着，露出一丝微笑，“英雄总是有漂亮姑娘关爱的，还来了两个。”  
秋对着庞弗雷夫人不好意思地吐了吐舌头，塞德里克坐在那看着秋咧嘴笑着。  
“塞德，你太棒了。”秋捂了一下鼻子，“可以吗？——我是说，你的药膏。”  
塞德里克张开双手似乎想抱她一下，秋犹豫地看着他脸上的伤口，似乎觉得会妨碍到什么。  
“好了，最大的妨碍可能是我。”海伦咯咯地笑着转过身去，“抱完了可以叫我。”  
他们两个笑出声来。  
“海伦，没事的。”  
“转过来吧，海伦——”  
海伦转过身去，看着她的两个朋友仿佛劫后余生一般庆幸地、喜悦地拥抱了一下，真的只有很轻的一下——秋还在害怕碰到他的伤口呢。  
“恭喜你，塞德。”海伦说。  
“海伦，我们先回去吧。”秋抚了一下塞德里克的头发，“一会别的勇士来了，这儿可能会有点挤。让塞德自己坐一会。” “等一等，秋！”塞德里克突然说。  
两个姑娘停下步子。  
“怎么？”  
“我不知道——一个通过火龙的勇士，能否请你参加圣诞舞会呢？”塞德里克看着秋的眼睛，认真地说，“——我怕晚一点，你就被别人邀请了。”  
海伦转过身去把笑容藏在身后，她简直怕自己尖叫起来。  
秋捂住发烫的脸，眨着亮亮的眼睛点头答应了塞德里克。  
她牵着海伦走出帐篷，两个姑娘都捂着嘴生怕笑得太大声，她们还正好躲过了从赛场上走下来的布斯巴顿们——不然芙蓉就知道海伦没有看她比赛了，她肯定会噘着嘴发脾气的。


	44. 气死女朋友的100种方法

关于第一项比赛的讨论一直持续了两个多礼拜，关于哈利的争论也几乎被火龙的话题替代了。见识了第一项比赛的残酷程度后，没有几个人再会觉得哈利是自愿把名字投进火焰杯的了。  
那天比赛完的晚宴上，芙蓉一边用法语和自己布斯巴顿的同学飞快地说着什么，一边用生硬的英语问海伦：“你看见我的吧？我怎么样？”  
海伦心虚地看了一眼秋·张，对芙蓉说：“看见了，你的睡眠魔法真的太棒了！”  
“是啊，但是我没想到，龙，打呼噜会喷火。”芙蓉嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地塞满了蛋糕（明明之前她说不好吃来着），还在回想当时的情景。  
罗杰一脸痴迷地看着芙蓉，也学着她往嘴里塞了一大块蛋糕，“是啊，是啊，你应该想到的……”  
“说到魔法，”芙蓉突然想起了什么，凑到海伦耳边说：“你的舞会礼服，准备好了吗？”  
“这个，学校开学前就嘱咐我们准备了。”海伦说。  
“那么舞伴呢？”芙蓉说着，她的头发好像开始发出那种朦胧的光泽了，海伦差点把自己的饮料吐回杯子里。  
“芙蓉，你可别对我施媚娃的法术。”她笑着说，“我应该会和我男朋友一起。”  
“你男朋友？”芙蓉刨根问底起来，英语都流利了很多，“那个红头发的男孩？我经常，看你们走在一起。”  
海伦承认之后，芙蓉就接着好奇地转过去问特洛伊去了。

后来的一节魔咒课上，他们的院长弗立维教授向六年级的同学们正式通知了圣诞舞会这件事，哪怕私底下大家早已经热切地讨论了好几天了——课堂上所有人还是装出一副懵懂天真的样子。到后来几乎身边的每一个人都在讨论舞会，弗雷德和乔治忙着联络巴格曼，似乎只有他们把这事忘了。  
“海伦，你一定是和韦斯莱一起去吧？”玛丽埃塔捧着一把漂亮的缎带，想让海伦帮忙挑一根，“埃莉诺想问问乔治的哥哥，弗雷德，有没有舞伴？”  
“呃，乔治还没和我说这事呢。”海伦说，“我是说，他还没邀请我呢。”  
玛丽埃塔难以置信地看着她，随后又恢复了平时的表情。  
“好吧，可能是觉得你们之间的关系不需要邀请。应该是这样。”  
特洛伊凑过来，挑了一条黑色和金色相间的缎带，对着镜子随意试了试和头发搭配的效果，“也是，乔治·韦斯莱不邀请你，他还敢邀请谁呢？”  
海伦被逗笑了。

但是接下来几天双胞胎好像比她想象的还要忙，他们开发了一些圣诞主题的小玩意，在学校里大受欢迎，课间他们俩几乎是被拿着钱要买东西的顾客们围了一圈又一圈。和他们一起上的课上，海伦想着，自己总不能清一清嗓子，然后一脸正式地问问乔治舞会怎么安排吧，她可是女孩子啊——所以她只能眼巴巴地看着乔治，而乔治这个家伙，总是在这种关键的时候忙得团团转，平时他和弗雷德闲得能把教室的天花板炸了。  
“怎么了？海伦。”乔治看了她一眼，手上的羽毛笔在刷刷地写着，他们在圣诞前拿到了一叠订单，需要在这几天填好然后寄出去。  
“没什么。”她别扭地转了回去，看着自己的变形课本。  
“听说今天卢多·巴格曼又到学校里来了。”弗雷德告诉乔治，“下课后我们再去那个塔楼一趟。”  
“没问题。”乔治说着，把写好的订单传给弗雷德，“海伦，明天我们恐怕没空去霍格莫德了。”  
“有大生意要做。”弗雷德笑着数了数手里的单子，好像在数钞票的麻瓜，“我们要找间空教室呆上一天，欢迎到时候来看我们！”  
“哦，是吗。”海伦咽了口口水，“不错。”  
“格林小姐，把你的论文拿给大家看一下，可以吗？”麦格教授从教室门口走进来，她刚刚只是出去了十几分钟。  
海伦为难地扒拉着自己的羊皮纸，从麦格教授离开到现在，她只写了一个标题罢了。  
乔治已经眼疾手快地把订单都压在了课本下面，举着笔假装自己在思索，其实他此时肯定是满脑子的订单和金加隆。  
“唔，我想是优秀的学生需要更多的思考时间吧。”麦格教授看了一眼她空空如也的羊皮纸，轻描淡写地说着，走开了。  
海伦不好意思地低下头去。

下课后她抱着书包去找特洛伊汇合了，特洛伊兴高采烈地想和她分享：赫奇帕奇球队的亚当·琼斯邀请她了，他和塞德里克是好朋友。  
“其实我昨天在犹豫要不要告诉你呢，海伦，你千万不要告诉别人了——”特洛伊说，“里奇昨天来邀请我了，但是我拒绝了他。”  
“里奇？天啊，我早该猜到他……”海伦提起了一点儿兴趣，“你怎么说的呢？”  
“唉，我比较委婉，我告诉他我已经有舞伴了，实际上没有。”特洛伊不以为然地瘪瘪嘴，“他对你不太友善，我想我不应该和他一起去舞会。”  
海伦笑了。  
“谢谢了，我最最最亲爱的特洛伊——如果你想和他去的话，可以不用考虑我。”  
“事实就是我也不太想和里奇一起。乔治怎么说？”特洛伊更关心海伦的大事，“你刚刚和他们坐了一整节课不是吗？”  
“什么都没说！”海伦无奈地回答道，“男孩子的脑袋里到底装了什么！”  
接下来的几天，休息室里的其他同学也都找到了自己的舞伴。秋当然是和塞德里克一起去。而罗杰似乎不相信自己有那么好的福气，他邀请了芙蓉，芙蓉居然答应了！玛丽埃塔要和里奇一起去舞会，不过特洛伊完全不打算告诉她，自己曾经拒绝过里奇这件事。至于简宁，被大家冷落了大半年的简宁，也找到了舞伴，似乎只剩下海伦还没有确定这事儿了。所有人都要来问一句自己是不是和乔治·韦斯莱一起去舞会，海伦说了无数个“也许是的”和“我想是的吧”。

圣诞前夕的几天，霍格沃茨被装饰的前所未有的漂亮，就连那些旧盔甲都被洗干净了。海伦站在礼堂门口，抬头看着门廊上装饰的冬青果和金色的猫头鹰，准备用魔杖偷偷地摇一个下来玩玩。  
“嘿！海伦！”  
她转过头，迦勒正摘下手套放进自己怀里，微笑着看着她。  
“迦勒，刚从霍格莫德回来吗？”  
斯考特在后面快步追上来，看了一下他们两人，露出一个无可奈何的表情，和海伦打了个招呼就走进礼堂了。  
“嗯……是啊。”他微微喘着气，好像刚刚跑过来有些累，“我可以和你说几句话吗？”  
海伦客气地点了点头，抬头又看了一眼金色的小猫头鹰，然后对迦勒挤出一个安慰的笑容来。  
“是这样，”迦勒温润的眸子此时居然也有一点慌乱，“我问了你们学院的同学，她们说你的舞伴还没确定，对吗？”  
为什么迦勒也来戳自己的痛处……海伦脸上的笑容感觉要维持不下去了，变成了苦笑。  
“呃，是啊。”她说。  
“韦斯莱还没有邀请你吗？”他礼貌地询问道。  
“还没有。”海伦厚着脸皮说，“我想应该快了。”  
迦勒的表情也有点挂不住了。  
海伦心想，这真是一段不该开始的对话……  
“好吧，我其实是想问问，你们学院还有没有没有舞伴的姑娘了？”迦勒说。  
海伦想了想，不好意思地摇摇头：“抱歉，没有了。”  
迦勒点着头，挤出一个尽力的笑容来。  
“那好吧，我可能——噢！”  
“当心！”他们装饰物上的一颗冬青果不知怎么掉了下来，海伦及时抽出魔杖施了一个悬浮咒，这个玩意才没有砸到迦勒头上。  
迦勒尴尬地把那颗果子从空中取下来拿在手里，“我可能去别的学院看看，我得先进去了——”

“回答得很漂亮啊，海伦。”弗雷德不知道什么时候开始靠在转角的廊柱那儿的，那个方向通向格兰芬多塔楼。  
海伦扫了一眼他手里的魔杖。  
“是你用冬青果砸了迦勒的脑袋？”  
“啊，差不多是吧。”他笑着说。  
“你和乔治还真是如出一辙。”海伦说，“放过迦勒的脑袋吧。”  
“你说的也是，换了是乔治他也会这么做的。”  
其实弗雷德并不知道三年级的时候乔治用雪块砸了迦勒脑袋这件事。  
“信已经寄出去了。”乔治说着从楼梯上走了下来，“海伦！我得跟你说，弗雷德刚刚太有意思了——”  
乔治笑着把弗雷德在休息室邀请安吉丽娜的事情说了一遍，好像完全没注意到海伦拷问似的神情。  
“安吉丽娜看你的眼神好像在看一颗货架上的蔬菜，”乔治对弗雷德说，“——然后她就和艾丽娅接着聊天去了，她和艾丽娅都挺高兴的。”  
海伦抱起了胳膊看着他，皮笑肉不笑地说：“说得好。你怎么不顺便把艾丽娅也邀请了呢？”  
乔治疑惑地看看弗雷德，又看看海伦。  
“你在说什么呀？我不是邀请你了吗？”  
弗雷德捂住额头。  
“糟糕。”他说，“我怎么不记得你邀请了海伦？除非你是在自己上厕所和洗澡的时候邀请了她？”  
“我可不记得我什么时候收到过你的邀请！”海伦气得准备转身就走，“你这段时间满脑子都是你的订单。”  
乔治好像才明白什么事情，嬉皮笑脸地追上来，一把揽过她的肩膀，“我说出来你可能不相信。——我一开始也想着这事呢，然后有一节和你一起上的魔咒课上，我因为太困了——眯了一会，你知道吧，然后我记得自己醒过来之后和你说了这件事——”  
“你说你邀请了我，在你的梦里？”海伦气呼呼地想甩开他，但是她那点力气根本没什么用。  
弗雷德将手插在裤袋里，在一旁煽风点火，“乔治的记性真的没救了，海伦。下次选我吧，反正我长得比他帅一点，脑子还好使。”  
“闭嘴，弗雷德，下次你来整理采购表——那天我可写到凌晨一点！”乔治说着，搂紧了海伦，笑嘻嘻地歪头看着她，“那我就再邀请一遍嘛。海伦，愿意跟我去圣诞舞会吗？”  
海伦终于奋力推开了乔治，她可不想让整个礼堂的人看到他们在这里“打情骂俏”。  
“也许吧，谁知道呢。”她气呼呼地说着，还要压低自己的声音，“或许你可以去梦里找找我的答案，反正你是在那儿邀请我的！”  
她没好气地看了他一眼，大步到特洛伊和芙蓉中间坐下了。  
乔治笑着揉着自己的鼻子，海伦气得背过身去，一晚上都没有再看他。


	45. 舞会之前

可以预见这个学年是热闹而忙碌的一年。除了三强争霸赛，六年级的学生还可以开始报名幻影显形课了，大概学期末就可以进行考试了。  
相比秋，海伦和特洛伊要幸运一些，因为秋今年要准备O.W.Ls考试，和她们俩去年一样忙碌，期间还要抽出时间陪塞德里克准备比赛的事情。  
“因为三强争霸赛的原因，今年的幻影显形课在圣诞节假期后开始。”海伦读着告示上的内容。  
“圣诞节也没几天了！”特洛伊期待地说，“这就意味着——舞会！”  
海伦一想到乔治因为忙着生意的事情忘记了邀请她，就气得头顶冒烟——当然了，舞会还是要参加的。没错，虽然在生他的气，但是还是要和这个家伙参加舞会。乔治用尽了他能想到的一切办法，差点把整个韦斯莱魔法把戏的存货交给海伦，海伦才勉强答应和他说话，但是没有答应他自己会消气。  
“我要这些做什么？要我拿去卖吗？”  
“可这是我和弗雷德的全部家当了啊。”乔治一脸天真地看着她，讨好地笑着。

海伦用力甩甩头，接着听身边的朋友们聊着舞会的事情，像是穿什么衣服，怎么样的妆容才更好看。特洛伊说她还特地带了妈妈的珠宝，而另一个姑娘说，她的礼服裙是奥地利的巫师工匠手工打造的，在黑魔法防御术课上她们可不敢说——穆迪教授的魔眼和耳朵都灵光着呢，而且他是一个疑神疑鬼、脾气暴躁的老傲罗，对女生在他课上讨论舞会的事非常不耐烦。下课后她们在门口等着隔壁教室的秋一起回休息室，哈利突然从一边的楼梯上下来了，他好像有什么话要说，一直局促地盯着秋——海伦和特洛伊马上就猜到了。  
海伦心想：不是吧……  
哈利显然没想到海伦也会在场，他和海伦打了个非常窘迫的招呼，转向了秋。  
“嗯——秋·张，我能和你说一句话吗？”   
特洛伊忍不住笑出了声，这让哈利看起来有点懊恼。玛丽埃塔也笑了。  
秋有些尴尬，她礼貌地说了句“好吧”，就先跟着哈利去了一个方便说话的转角。  
“走吧，我们先回去。”海伦挽着两个姑娘的胳膊，她们向拉文克劳塔楼走去，“接着想想那天还缺些什么东西吧。”

“我就知道！不过波特是什么时候认识你的呢？我都没见过他和你说一句话！”特洛伊看着镜子里的自己，海伦正帮她编一个缀着银色缎带的辫子。  
“也许是去年吧，我们一起打过球赛啊。”秋温柔地说着，在她们身后转了个圈，看着镜子里的背影，“海伦，你帮完特洛伊能不能帮我拉一下拉链？好像我需要早点儿过去和赛德一起。”  
“海伦！快先帮秋吧，我可以自己……”特洛伊一手拿过编了一半的辫子，兴致勃勃地说。  
“我差点忘了。”海伦马上直起身来转到秋的背后，“勇士和他们的舞伴要领舞！——好啦，这就拉上了。”  
秋凑过来，三个人将脸靠在一起看着镜子里的自己和朋友们。  
“哇，我们好像要参加什么婚礼似的。”秋说。  
三个姑娘第一次看到彼此穿晚礼服、梳着晚宴发型的样子，新奇之外，还有一种隐隐约约的感性情绪。秋穿的是中式旗袍的礼服裙，海伦从没见过这样的裙子，说不出的曼妙和婉约。而特洛伊穿着一身红色的绸缎裙，奔放而热烈，海伦的外套下，是一件还没有穿好的露肩的月白色纱裙，胳膊处有轻柔的荷叶边白沙装饰着，裙摆点缀着碎钻和珍珠。  
“我们以后也能这样参加彼此的婚礼吗？”特洛伊笑着问。  
“当然。”秋笑了一下，感激地亲了一下特洛伊和海伦的脸颊，然后坐到沙发上把舞鞋换上就准备出去了。  
“海伦！你还在忙吗？”罗杰抓着自己礼服的领子跑过来，“我不太会用这个牌子的发蜡，你能不能——”  
“不会用干嘛还要在舞会前一天才开封呢。”特洛伊从镜子里翻了个白眼。  
“芙蓉说他们学校的男生都用这一款。”罗杰也就着镜子理了理自己的前襟，看着海伦和特洛伊，“两位美女，劳驾，帮帮我吧——”  
特洛伊瘪了瘪嘴，又一次拿过自己的辫子。海伦腾出手来，让罗杰在特洛伊边上的矮凳上坐下来，她从罐子里抓了些发蜡。  
“芙蓉和你也需要领舞，对吗？”  
罗杰得意地点点头，开始和她们说起芙蓉这个姑娘有多么妙不可言。特洛伊好像没什么耐心听下去，于是海伦用十几秒钟飞快地解决了罗杰的头发，终于把他送走了。  
终于把特洛伊的头发编好了，玛丽埃塔跑进来说，特洛伊的舞伴已经在门厅里等着她了。特洛伊戴上配套的首饰，慢悠悠地踩着高跟鞋出去了。这时候休息室里的同学们都走得差不多了。  
“你回来做什么，玛丽？”  
“我的舞裙里好像还有个标签，”她苦恼地说，“海伦，帮帮我好吗？”  
“当然。”海伦轻柔地说着，玛丽埃塔转过身来，海伦用小剪子帮她除去了标签。  
“如果看见乔治，告诉他等急了的话可以来休息室找我。”海伦嘱咐道。玛丽埃塔点点头，一脸感激地出了休息室。  
这一下午帮了数不清的人，她自己还忙的没有穿好自己的礼服呢，只是套了一下，然后在外面披了一件校服袍子。她在特洛伊先前的位置坐下来，从梳妆盒里拿出一支发饰，放在头发上看了看效果——大家把梳妆台都搬到了休息室里，因为拉文克劳的休息室采光非常不错，当然现在的休息室已经是一地狼藉了。  
通往宿舍的楼梯上又响起脚步声，海伦看到镜子里的倒影——是简宁捧着她的裙摆匆匆忙忙地跑下来了。因为休息室里肯定没有她的位置，所以她是在宿舍里梳妆的。  
海伦又想起那个可怕的傍晚，她警惕地看了一眼自己魔杖的位置。  
简宁也看到了她，脸上的表情有些不自然，她放下自己的裙摆，站在楼梯口。  
“你的伤口已经完全好了吧？”简宁说。  
海伦转着脖子看着镜子里的自己，她正在试一对耳环。  
“完全好了。”她淡淡地说。  
简宁朝她这里走了几步，海伦条件反射地直起身来——简宁因此就止步了。  
“……抱歉。”她用很含糊的声音说。  
海伦没说什么，她的手在首饰盒里摸索着什么。  
“抱歉。”简宁又用大一点的声音说了一遍。  
海伦瞟了她一眼。  
“你的痘痘怎么没有治好？”海伦说。  
“哦，舞会前天发的。”简宁说，“来不及消掉它们了。”  
“我知道一个魔法，但是只能坚持几个小时。”海伦拿起她的魔杖，不太客气地说：“如果你相信我的话。”  
简宁好像想露出一个笑容，但是看到海伦面无表情，她也不敢笑了。她走到海伦身后，海伦站起来面对着她，仔细地打量着她的眼睛，简宁最终只有心虚地扯了扯嘴角。  
海伦没有理会她的笑，用魔杖在她鼻梁中间点了一下，念了一个默咒。  
“好了。你看看镜子吧。”海伦冷冷地说着，又坐了下来。  
简宁看着自己的脸，好像难以置信的样子。  
“唔……谢谢你。以及……”简宁站在她后面绞着双手，努力想着措辞，“我很抱歉，去年的事。”  
海伦摇摇头。  
“我不会原谅的……走吧。”  
“需要我帮你吗？”简宁指了指她披在肩上的外套。  
海伦漠然地摇了摇头。

简宁一出休息室，海伦就立马站起来把袍子脱到沙发上。  
“真没想到……”她自言自语着看着镜子，她的裙子是系带的，刚刚因为忙着帮大家，居然忘了让特洛伊帮自己把背后的带子绑好。但是即使是这样，她也不会让简宁帮她系带子的。  
她努力把手伸到背后想自己努力看看，事实证明还是太难了。她欲哭无泪地拿起粉饼给自己补了个妆，就在这时，休息室的门被敲响了。  
“海伦，你还在里面吗？”  
海伦扯过沙发上的外套重新披上，小跑到休息室的门口，贴着门对外面说：“乔治？”  
“我听到玛丽埃塔传的话了。”乔治说，“我还以为你坐着马车逃跑了。”  
“嗯……”海伦犹豫了一下，“我可能需要你进来帮我。”  
“没问题。……你们休息室是需要叩这个门环吗？”  
海伦靠着门听着外面的动静。  
“对，没错。”  
门环被叩响了，那个悦耳的声音响了起来。  
“我为什么站在风里？”  
“什么？”乔治说，“我怎么知道——”  
“乔治，它是在问问题，相当于你们休息室的口令。”海伦说，“再让它重复一遍问题好吗？”  
“我为什么站在风里？”  
“这个门环每次都这么刁钻吗？”乔治笑着说。  
“哪有这么刁钻。”海伦不以为然地说，“我知道答案了，现在我说一句，你读一句，它就会放你进来了，好吗？”  
“好的。”  
海伦思索了一下，迅速组织了语言。  
“我时常站在风里——”  
“我时常站在风里。”外面的乔治跟读道。  
“因为有风的地方——”  
“因为有风的地方……”  
“是我爱人的灵魂在跳舞。”  
“是我爱人的灵魂在跳舞。”  
“句子真漂亮。”门环悦耳地说着，为乔治开了门。  
乔治一副劫后余生的样子迈进来，难以置信地看了门口一眼。  
“它可真厉害，我想到可以用它开发一种不停问问题的玩具，正好可——”  
他突然止住了，没有说下去。因为海伦把外套脱了下来，随手扔在了沙发上，她捂着胸口的礼服不让它掉下来，局促地看着乔治。  
“我背后的带子没有系好。”她转了转身让他看到，“帮我一下，好吗？”  
他清了清嗓子，脸有点微微发红。  
“当然。”他轻声说着，走到海伦身后，笨手笨脚地抽出海伦胡乱缠在那的带子。  
“从上往下系！”海伦提醒道。  
“我没有经验嘛。”乔治在她身后嘟囔着。  
海伦能感受到他的指尖时不时触碰到她的皮肤，今天他的手好像格外的烫。  
“你是不是穿错了一环？”海伦敏锐地察觉到了——因为乔治好像穿进去之后又把带子抽出来了，“你要拉紧它，好吗？”  
“这都被你发现了。”  
海伦抬头看了一眼时间，焦急地说：“我答应秋，要看到她和塞德里克的开场领舞的，——要是让我错过了它，我可能会杀了你。”  
“梅林啊！”乔治在她身后惨叫起来，“不是你让我帮你的吗？！”  
“我还没有完全原谅你忘记邀请我这件事呢。”海伦“哼”了一声，不客气地提醒道，“我也没有告诉你，在你想起这件事之前，迦勒·埃弗里来试探过我！”  
乔治手头的动作停住了。  
“是吗？什么时候。”  
“就在那天晚宴之前，你从楼梯上下来之前。他来问我，你有没有邀请我——”  
“是吗。”他干巴巴地说，“你是怎么回答的呢。”  
“我说——快了吧。快了吧！梅林在上，哪个女孩子会说出这种话？！”海伦说到气处，回头恨铁不成钢地锤了一下乔治的肩膀。  
“我突然想起，这件事我已经听弗雷德说过了。”乔治看着她，露出一个恍然般的坏笑。  
“那你还问我是怎么回答的！”海伦气呼呼地转回去看着前面的镜子。  
乔治看着镜子里的海伦。  
他眨了一下眼睛，一只手探进她背后裙带还未系好的地方，不轻不重地捏了一下海伦的腰。  
接着不等她转身，他就用另一只手把触电似的要跳起来的海伦抱住了。  
“我的腰怕痒！”海伦欲哭无泪地想抬头看着他，“求你了，快拿开吧……”  
“哦，是吗？”乔治恶作剧的心又上来了。他低头亲了一下海伦的肩头，饶有兴趣地看着镜子里的她，右手慢悠悠地在她腰上摩挲着，“刚刚谁要杀了我？”  
“我，我，我。”眼看着他的手在自己腰上游移，越来越往上边去……海伦迅速投降，“我错了，我非常抱歉。求你了……”  
乔治把嘴唇贴在她耳边，带着笑意低语道。  
“不够，再求我一次。”


	46. 迷人的讨债鬼

海伦绝对不允许自己这么没有面子。  
她坐在特洛伊和乔治中间，埋头吃着自己盘子里的布丁——如果知道开场舞之前还要吃个晚餐的话，她是不会催促乔治动作快点，然后反被他抓住把柄的！可是没人告诉她开场舞之前还有晚餐啊！  
罪魁祸首还在和旁边几个德姆斯特朗的男孩子展示他一口袋的魔法把戏小玩意，真不敢相信他居然在礼服长袍口袋里也随身带着这些！  
“我们的产品有多次真人试验的经历，相比第一个版本已经改进了不少。”乔治说着，把糖纸剥开来给他们看，“捉弄你的朋友，解决方法也写在糖纸内侧了，你可以把它变成是舌头肿胀五分钟后再显现出这些文字来……”  
“乔治！让他们看看这个。”弗雷德从桌子对面抛了根假魔杖过来，对这两个看上去很有兴趣的男生眨了一下眼睛。  
安吉丽娜看着双胞胎，给海伦递了一个无可奈何的眼神。  
“满脑子都是他们的生意，是不是？”她小声说。  
海伦皱了皱鼻子，笑了一下。  
“海伦，”迦勒从别的餐桌旁向她走来，挽着他的女伴，“我不得不承认，你比平时还要光彩照人。”  
海伦看了一眼迦勒的女伴，是一个年级比他们都小的、穿着粉紫色礼服裙的姑娘。她猜测这个姑娘应该是斯莱特林，她那一头近乎偏白的金发让她想起德拉科·马尔福。  
“谢谢，迦勒。”海伦礼貌地和他们两人碰杯，“你的舞伴一定不是我们年级的，我敢保证平时的魔药课上没有这位迷人姑娘，不然我一定会不停地盯着她看的。”  
那姑娘笑了，伸出手和海伦握了握。  
“我是达芙妮·格林格拉斯，比你们都小两个年级。”  
乔治终于推销完了他的太妃糖，也或许是身后的安吉丽娜和弗雷德给他递了好多次眼色，他站起来和迦勒碰了碰杯。  
“埃弗里——这位是？”  
“格林格拉斯。”海伦小声提醒道。  
乔治似乎没有什么话好说的，寒暄之后有几秒钟的静默。  
“韦斯莱，你们的烟火团子在我们学院也很受欢迎。”达芙妮说，“我们的休息室太阴暗了些。”  
乔治的左手搭在海伦的肩头，他笑了笑：“不过我打赌一些斯莱特林不会太喜欢它的，对不对？”  
达芙妮了然地笑了。  
“是啊，但是我仍然觉得它很有趣。”  
“你都没有告诉过我，看来你很怕级长们没收它？”迦勒玩笑似的说道，一边不自然地看了一眼海伦。

舞会在晚餐后开始。而芙蓉在这之前一再地拥抱海伦，捧着她的脸用法语不停地说着什么，看她的架势，好像要甩下罗杰和海伦跳舞去了。  
“头发，盘起来，不一样了！”芙蓉大声说着，她脖子上的项链和她的头发都在闪闪发光，海伦快被晃晕了。  
“嗯，是啊——”她含糊不清地说着，试图挣脱芙蓉的怀抱。罗杰在后面一脸茫然，似乎不知道手该往哪放，乔治则抱着胳膊笑着，一副事不关己的样子。  
还好是麦格教授拯救了他们。  
“勇士们！都到这儿来！”麦格教授换了一身红格子呢的长袍，指挥着他们在门边等候。其他人则先走进礼堂，大家纷纷坐定下来，等待着勇士们入场。金妮的舞伴是格兰芬多的一个小男孩，她越过男孩跟海伦拼命挥手呢。海伦还特意关心地看了一眼哈利，所幸他的舞伴也是一个非常漂亮的姑娘，看样子他好像不太想看到秋和塞德里克。  
“哇，看看克鲁姆的舞伴！”安吉丽娜突然说。  
海伦本来以为那个姑娘是自己不认识的，就在她转过身来的时候，海伦捂住嘴巴，把尖叫声堵在喉咙里。  
是赫敏啊！  
赫敏不知道用了什么办法，把她乱蓬蓬的头发变得柔顺而有光泽了，在脑后挽成了一个发髻，她的裙子是浅紫光蓝色的面料，衬得她飘逸而轻盈动人。赫敏很快感受到了海伦的注视，微笑着和她打了招呼。  
不过看起来周围的姑娘们好像不太高兴，尤其是和赫敏一个年级的那些。  
海伦和安吉丽娜一直说个不停，安吉丽娜向她介绍了台上走上去的那一群穿着奇怪的巫师——是古怪姐妹乐队，他们将为今晚的舞会演奏曲子。  
第一支曲子，是勇士们的领舞，也就是海伦答应秋一定不能错过的部分。  
“看看他们两个！”海伦兴奋地说，“一直看着彼此的眼睛……”  
“哦，如果你个子高一点的话我也能一直看着你的眼睛了。”乔治笑着说，“石化后遗症。”  
海伦瞪了他一眼，不过她确实不敢说什么，因为他们在舞池里，而且他的手放在自己腰上像一个定时炸弹。  
“我和秋一样高！是你比塞德高，你的问题！”她不服气地说。  
“好吧，怪我没有被蛇怪看过一眼，或许那样我就能治治我的个子了。”  
“你还没夸过我的头发呢，芙蓉都说我头发盘起来好看。”海伦说的是实话，比起霍格沃茨为舞会准备的一切装饰，芙蓉最喜欢的居然是海伦的头发，“还有我的耳环，我的发饰！我的裙子！——”  
乔治牵着她转了个圈，笑眯眯地看着她：“我当然看见了，一进你们的休息室我就看到了。可是那时候你要把刀架在我脖子上呢。”  
海伦看了一眼邓布利多身边，居然站着卢多·巴格曼，他今晚穿着一身紫色的袍子，正和邓布利多搭话。  
“我看到巴格曼了。”海伦说。  
乔治朝她看的方向看了一眼，笑容消失了一些。  
“我和弗雷德拿他快没办法了。”  
“我有办法。”她盯着那边看了一会，“不过不太礼貌——我想对他可能也不需要礼貌吧？”  
古怪姐妹乐队开始演奏下一支曲子了，海伦握紧乔治的手，在舞池中央停了下来。  
“跳累了？”  
“有点儿吧，我们先去坐一会，好吗？”她把乔治带到一个能看到巴格曼，又不太容易被他看到的位置坐了下来。  
不过现在行动还太早了。安吉丽娜和弗雷德跳得停不下来，周围的人都要绕开他们，不然会被撞到。秋和塞德里克离开了舞池后，向后头的玫瑰花园走去。特洛伊在和她的舞伴聊得正开心，时不时发出一阵阵笑声。  
“看看那个家伙，我以为参加舞会的男孩子里没有瞎子的。”乔治嫌恶地看着会场对面的一个角落，原来他说的是简宁。  
“谁在乎呢。”海伦和他讲了刚才在拉文克劳休息室里简宁向她道歉这件事，乔治对她的回答不太明白。  
“你为什么要给她治青春痘？海伦，你有时候是不是太善良了一点——”  
“我没有盲目善良！”海伦解释道，“我明确说了我不会原谅她，在她道歉了的情况下，然后我帮她治了痘痘，她心里一定比我原谅她了还要难受一百倍。”  
“我可不相信她会有这样的良知。”乔治嫌恶地说着，又托起海伦的下巴检查了一下她之前伤到的地方。  
“我对于心里还有一点点善良的坏人，从不心软。”海伦认真地说。  
音乐从欢快又变得慵懒，也许是越来越晚的缘故，依然留恋的舞池的人越来越少。弗雷德也看到了巴格曼，过来问乔治要不要一起再去找找他。  
乔治起身走开后，海伦看到珀西坐在那里，皱着眉头看着自己的弟弟们缠上巴格曼的样子。  
海伦走过去打了个招呼，佩内洛偶尔的来信里已经很久没有提到珀西了，对此海伦有种不太好的预感。  
“海伦，你看他们两个。”珀西不满地盯着双胞胎的背影，“成何体统。”  
海伦耸了耸肩。  
“佩内洛怎么样了？”  
珀西终于把注意力移回来了，不知道是不是工作生活让他变得有点容易不耐烦，他似乎不太想回答这个问题。  
“分手了。”他含糊地说，“我以为她会告诉你的。”  
接着哈利走过来了，巴格曼好像很喜欢哈利，一脸愉快地来到珀西的桌子旁和哈利聊天。按照他说的，弗雷德和乔治刚刚是想缠着他推销假魔杖。  
海伦心想，真是卑鄙——事实根本不是这样。  
又等了半个多小时，巴格曼终于喝得脸有点发红，似乎是要离开了。海伦也准备站起身来，装作若无其事地跟在他身后。平时暴躁易怒的穆迪教授也喝醉了，居然满脸通红地指着海伦说她是个幸运的姑娘……这架势和特里劳妮教授颇像，海伦尴尬地笑了一下，闪身跑过去了。  
她叫上了刚刚又碰灰，所以看上去很沮丧的双胞胎。他们远远地跟着巴格曼，看着他摇摇晃晃地走进靠近禁林的那一片树丛，一个人喝醉的时候怎么会跑到这种地方来？她觉得好像有什么人在等着巴格曼——  
巴格曼突然回头看了一眼，他们三个赶紧把头藏进一棵独角兽形的树篱后头，四周传来男男女女窃窃私语的声音，海伦松了口气，巴格曼一定以为刚才是动静是树丛里的某对情侣发出来的。  
海伦松了口气，眼看着离灯火通明的会场越来越远，她弯腰脱下自己的舞鞋，扔给乔治让他拎着。  
不然鞋跟总是嵌进潮湿的、雪水和着泥土的地里，太麻烦了。但是此时已是十二月，室外的温度渐渐不受魔咒的保护，寒气难免从地面泛上来。乔治在她脱下鞋子的一瞬间想开口说话，被海伦一个眼神给噤声了。  
这么冷的情况下可不能再拖了。她赤脚在雪地里走了几步，用魔杖指着巴格曼的脚下，悄声说：“藤蔓缠绊！”  
数道结实的藤蔓从巴格曼脚下的土地里钻出来，缠住了他的脚踝，巴格曼猝不及防，脸朝下摔在了雪地上。  
海伦扑了过去，一屁股坐在了巴格曼的背上，用自己的礼服裙子遮住了他的脑袋，一边迅速招呼弗雷德和乔治过来按住他的手。  
“别说话！”海伦用气声告诉他们俩，巴格曼喝得太多了，突然被这样袭击一下，他气愤得不得了。  
“谁！是谁——”  
弗雷德牢牢抓住他要去摸索魔杖的手，震惊地看着海伦——他们俩都没想到海伦会这么做。  
海伦按住裙子下面巴格曼的脑袋，礼貌地说：“巴格曼先生，我带了三十个加隆，我想给下个环节的选手塞德里克·迪戈里下注，请您给我一个赔率好吗？哎哟！”她做作地叫了一声，“对不起，我们有十几个人想找你下注，我们现在都摔倒了——巴格曼先生，你在哪？”  
“我在你下面！你这个愚蠢的女孩！”要不是乔治把半个身子压在巴格曼背上，他可能就要借着酒劲爬起来了，乔治咬着牙不让自己笑出声来。  
“我的天哪！你们可别把巴格曼先生憋死了！”海伦假装惊讶地叫道，远处树篱里那对男女好像停止了他们的动作，海伦意识到这个时候不能再拖了。  
“快放开我！你们——”巴格曼费劲地嚷道，显然他现在已经没什么力气了。  
“我们可以自己签上名字吗？谢谢您了！你是魔法部的官员，肯定不会骗我们的！”海伦大声说着，把手伸进他的礼服里头一通摸索，弗雷德也坐到了巴格曼的腿上，两个男孩子把他牢牢地压在地上。海伦迅速搜索完他长袍的每一个口袋，摸到了一把零零散散的钱币，但是根本没有时间数，她把钱都揣进弗雷德和乔治的礼服口袋里。  
还没有搜完，树篱尽头的黑暗里好像有什么人往这里来了——这极有可能是巴格曼要等的人，海伦还在观察那片黑暗，乔治已经抓着她的胳膊把她从巴格曼背上拉起来了。  
“跑！”弗雷德小声说着，推了一把他们两个。  
“树丛那里面是什么？”海伦惊恐地向后望了一眼，如果是什么会杀人的魔法生物，他们把巴格曼丢在那里岂不是太危险了？  
“小矮妖，巴格曼的债主。”弗雷德低沉地说。  
“海伦，你的脚不会冰吗？”  
海伦还没有回答，事实上在这种情况下海伦好像顾不上她的脚还踩在雪地上这件事，她张了张嘴，结果被乔治一把打横抱了起来。他们三个绕过圣诞舞会的场地，从城堡的另一边溜了进去。  
“停停吧，巴格曼绝对不会追上来的！”一进城堡，海伦就催促着乔治把她放下来，看上去弗雷德的表情已经从震惊变成了欣喜。  
“我怎么没想到这法子呢！”弗雷德在海伦身边同一级台阶上坐下来，笑嘻嘻地说，“是不是因为我没有穿着这么好看的裙子，所以没有一副仙女的头脑呢？”  
“别拍马屁，弗雷德。”海伦说，“如果不是认识了你们这么多年，我也想不出这么恶劣的法子，要是让弗立维教授知道了，他肯定会开除我的！”  
“当然不会了，你帮两个可怜的小男孩堵截了一个劣迹斑斑的赌鬼。”弗雷德眼里闪着兴奋的光。  
乔治坐在低两级的台阶上，正检查着海伦裙子下面冻得通红的双脚。  
“冷得像冰。”  
“刚刚好像太冷了，我的脚到现在都没有知觉。”海伦不好意思地说着，她看不到乔治的表情，因为他一直低着头。  
“也是。”他说着，把海伦的双脚放在自己的腿上，靠近腹部的地方，用自己的礼服外套罩住它。  
海伦和弗雷德都沉默了，乔治的脸色看上去不太好看。  
“怎么了？”他皱着眉问。  
“呃，我们先来数一下钱吧。”海伦红着脸说。  
弗雷德楞了一下，迅速从口袋里拿出一把大混合着太妃糖的金币、银币，甚至还有纳特铜板。  
“这些是巴格曼的钱。”弗雷德说着，把钱币一个个捡出来放到海伦手边，乔治也腾出一只手把自己口袋里的钱拿了出来。  
巴格曼的钱真是零碎，夹杂着一堆银西可，海伦和弗雷德点了好几遍数目，似乎不能相信。  
“才十个加隆。”海伦不高兴地嘟囔道。  
“已经很多了。”弗雷德安慰她说。  
“你们给了他三十七个加隆呢！还没有算上你们赌赢了以后的钱，连本金都拿不回来。”海伦沮丧地说着，头越垂越低。  
弗雷德鼓励似的摸了摸她的头顶。  
“你已经做的足够了，海伦。”他说，“是我们主动向他下注的，应该是我们来承担这个后果。”  
“没错。其实是我们的错。”乔治说。  
海伦把手边的钱推给弗雷德。  
“拿去吧，不然我就白白在雪地里走这一趟了。”  
弗雷德做了一个他以前没有做过的举动，他伸出手抱了海伦一下。  
“你的聪明头脑已经救了我们两次了，海伦。”他微笑着说，“认识你是我们的幸运。”  
海伦看着这张和乔治一模一样的脸，不得不说如果他摆出真诚的表情时，海伦也分不清他是弗雷德还是乔治。她还是点了点头，弗雷德把钱揣进自己的口袋，迟疑着站起来。  
“我是不是应该先离开？”他看着乔治和海伦，脸上又逐渐露出那个熟悉的坏笑来。  
“快走吧，还需要问吗？”乔治终于露出一丝微笑。  
“晚安，海伦。”  
弗雷德说着，朝乔治做了个鬼脸，转身向格兰芬多塔楼走去。  
这里不是舞会的必经之路，所以几乎没有人会来这里，就连皮皮鬼也忙着去舞会上捣乱，这里只能隐约听见外面草地上人们的说笑声和一些演奏声。  
墙壁上的灯火都有些冷清。  
海伦的脚被他放在怀里暖了一会，慢慢地恢复了知觉。  
“我的脚好像弄脏你的礼服了。”海伦提醒道，“地上有泥和雪水呢。”  
“没有关系。”他轻声说。  
她的脸还在发烫。  
“我怎么会想出这种方法呢！”她小声说着，有一点点不安，“简直是……格兰芬多行为！”  
乔治也笑了，满眼温柔地看着她。  
“被格兰芬多带坏了，在后悔吗？”  
“有一点吧。”海伦纠结地说，“今晚我本来应该是小仙女的，结果我居然用裙子罩住了魔法部官员的脑袋。”  
他和海伦一起笑起来，海伦也被自己逗笑了。  
“听我说，”乔治勉强稳住自己的气息，“如果有这样一个姑娘，今晚她穿着珠光闪闪的白色舞裙和小巧可爱的舞鞋，在舞池像优雅的蝴蝶。但同时，她也会为了我一点微不足道的麻烦挺身而出保护我，像我的守护神一样——”  
“当然了，这一切的前提是，她叫海伦·格林。”  
“那么我想……我可能在牵起她手的那一刻起，就注定我已经被她迷得神魂颠倒。”  
“我甘愿做她的裙下之臣。”  
海伦眼巴巴地看着他，眼底有些酸涩。这场圣诞舞会对她来说是圆满的，至少以一种她也没有想过的方式，圆满了。  
“情话不错。”她倾身向前，用一根手指托起乔治的下巴，满意地望着他的眉眼，“我的十加隆情人。”


	47. 岩洞里的秘密

最近两次的幻影显形课海伦的状态都不是很好，在看见一个同年级的姑娘被肢体分离之后，她总算被吓清醒了一点。  
“我可能要去休息一下。”她轻轻地说了一句，绕过了自己练习用的木圈。  
三月一个阴郁的周末，幻影显形课选在视野开阔的、能吹到凉风的塔楼平台上进行。海伦看着那片湖泊，几个星期前三强争霸赛的第二个项目在那里进行，有点离谱的是麦格教授差点问她要不要做芙蓉的人质，还好他们把芙蓉的小妹妹找到了，她当时在城堡后庭玩耍。  
比赛内容是勇士们需要在一个小时之内潜入漆黑的湖底救出各自的人质，秋是和海伦一起被叫到教授办公室的。但是人质也有自愿选择的权利，在听到他们已经找到芙蓉的妹妹加布丽之后，海伦松了一口气。  
她好像对第二个项目并不感兴趣。  
秋和芙蓉上岸之后，海伦为她们裹上厚厚的毛巾，嘴里说了很多关切和祝贺的话，但是她自己都不太记得自己那天说了什么了。  
这种场合下她的情绪是无关紧要甚至赘余的，她适当地藏好它们是很明智的。  
这种情绪一直延续到三月，她早就在二月就告诉过乔治了。  
她父母今年没有给她寄生日礼物和圣诞礼物。  
“没有人会因为收不到生日礼物就去找弗立维教授的，不是吗？”海伦虚弱地说。  
“但是你至少要确认他们现在是不是一切都好。”乔治说。  
于是她埋怨带撒娇地寄了一封信回家去，所幸猫头鹰在几天后就带来了回信。  
唐克·格林的回信上，字里行间透露出一股疲惫，寥寥几句就匆匆说完了最近的情况。或许是太忙于工作，他在信里向海伦感到抱歉，附上一盒麻瓜们的巧克力作为补上的礼物。海伦拿着那盒巧克力不知道说什么，不能丢掉，可她也不想吃下去。她不是任性的孩子，非要昂贵的礼物，但是只有一小盒巧克力——总不能因为生日礼物收到了一盒麻瓜的巧克力就去找弗立维教授吧？   
海伦想着那些事情，看着阴沉沉的天空。  
起风了，沉甸甸的云朵被看不见的气流推着向她头顶飞快地过去了；身后练习幻影显形的同学在她身后像影子一样穿梭，从场地这一头到场地那一头。  
她告诉自己，在暑假留校前，应该回家一趟。 

特洛伊的舞伴，赫奇帕奇的追球手亚当·琼斯，成了她的男友，为此特洛伊少了很多陪伴朋友的时间。她和亚当每周都要去霍格莫德约会，按照特洛伊的话来说，就像海伦刚刚和乔治开始约会时那样，风水轮流转，终于轮到她特洛伊·贝克了。  
秋和塞德里克是在三强争霸赛之前的那个夏天开始交往的，尽管他们已经认识了很多年，大概从秋加入魁地奇队那一年算起。在海伦看来他们二人都是内敛而可靠的人，对这件事一直非常低调。舞会之后大家才后知后觉地意识到，他们俩也更大大方方地在学校里挽着手走在一起，不过海伦总是注意到哈利的眼光，他好像总是在逃避他们两个人。  
芙蓉对罗杰是爱理不理的态度，她更喜欢和海伦说话，真不敢相信她把自己在黑湖下面的经历翻来覆去讲了三遍给海伦听，还要一脸高傲地等着海伦的评价。  
“可能是女孩子在体力上要吃亏一点。”这是第三遍听了，海伦和芙蓉坐在霍格莫德的咖啡馆里，海伦努力想着措辞，“但是你是四个选手里最优雅的……呃。”  
“是这样。”芙蓉又开始甩她的头发，她们附近卡座上的男孩子都不由自主地偷偷看了过来。  
“等会还有约会吗？”  
“有啊。”芙蓉皱了皱眉，往自己杯子里加了块放糖，轻盈地搅拌着，“可是我不记得他的名字。”  
“什么？”海伦笑着说，“是不是男孩子们都在排着队和你约会，所以根本记不过来了？”  
“差不多吧。”芙蓉含情脉脉地看着自己的杯子，似乎这个杯子比那些男孩儿更值得注视。  
海伦望向窗外，居然又看到那只大黑狗，他叼着几张旧报纸，一只爪子搭在栅栏上，像人一样向什么地方张望着。  
真是奇怪……  
她在霍格莫德见过两次，这只黑狗。延续了在霍格沃茨的交情，她两次都走进店里给这只狗买了面包。说来也很奇怪，她还没见过吃面包吃得这么从容的狗。  
眼下乔治、弗雷德和李·乔丹肯定泡在佐科笑话商店里，而芙蓉一会后有约会，海伦想自己或许可以先不去找乔治。  
那只大黑狗朝霍格莫德郊区的方向走去。  
她忽然想起，在占卜课的课本里，黑狗是一种不祥的征兆。——但是它眼巴巴地看着自己手里食物的时候，还挺可爱的，不是吗？  
海伦有几秒钟的走神，芙蓉发出微微柔光的头发让她迅速将注意力从遥远的地方拉了回来。  
“他到了，是吗？外头那个德姆斯特朗男孩？”  
芙蓉漫不经心地朝外头看了一眼，朝他招了招手，海伦如释重负地站起来。  
“这就走了吗，艾伦？（注：芙蓉的口音）”  
“是啊……”海伦吐了吐舌头，转身把约会的空间留给他们两个人。她刚出咖啡馆，就看到哈利、罗恩和赫敏，他们好像着急往一个方向去，并没有注意到从一旁店门口出来的海伦。  
他们往那只大黑狗离开的方向去了。  
海伦注视着他们的背影，发现郊区的石子路尽头，那只大黑狗还停在那——  
好像在等人一样。  
她心里的疑云又加重了。  
接着验证她疑心的事发生了——她远远看着哈利他们三个人走向那只黑狗，黑狗转身带他们上了山。没人会注意荒僻的、长满野草的郊外，嶙峋的怪石很快把三个人和一只狗的身影遮住了。  
海伦的心里升起了一份不属于她的好奇心。  
她跟了过去。  
一路小心翼翼地保持着距离，海伦终于也爬了上来，弯着腰走在陡峭的小径上。她注意聆听着前面是否有说话的声音——可是他们好像也像她一样，累得说不出话来。  
——他们不会已经在半山腰幻影移形了吧？海伦心里有一个奇怪的想法，又迅速被她否定了，他们三个人才四年级，不可能会幻影移形。  
大概爬了半个小时，她听到头顶的岩石上好像有说话的声音。海伦靠在阴凉处，一边喘着气，一边努力使自己的喘气声不那么大，以至于惊动他们。她能听到一些细碎的说话声，一些词句的片段。  
“被抓住！……怎么办？”是哈利的声音。  
“……克劳奇先生工作太累……看看吧……”  
“……我敢说没有闪闪在身边……”好像只是他们三个人在说话，海伦朝盘旋而上的大石块上挪了两步，听到了第四个人的声音。  
“很有可能。”  
一个比他们年纪都要大些的、有一些嘶哑的、男人的声音，  
“小天狼星，你觉得卢多·巴格曼可能吗？”  
海伦用手迅速捂住了嘴，她怕自己惊叫起来。  
小天狼星？！  
他不是去年韦斯莱夫妇在破釜酒吧谈论过的，几次进入霍格沃茨城堡的那个逃犯吗？可是——他现在和哈利他们好像只是在心平气和地聊天，就好像他们已经聊过很多次，彼此都很熟悉的样子。  
他们的声音大了一点，海伦能听到的内容越来越清晰连贯——魔法部，食死徒，十四年前，巴蒂·克劳奇……  
海伦觉得无论是出于礼貌还是出于自保，她都不应该再听下去了。她极度后悔于刚才的好奇心和贸然的决定，按住自己的背包准备快点下山逃回霍格莫德村子里去。  
“嘎达。”  
一块碎石被她绊到，她险些从这里跌下去，碎石从陡峭的石路边缘滚了下去，海伦一屁股瘫坐在地上。  
“谁？”  
“谁在那？让我来——”赫敏急促地说，“——速速显形！”  
“赫敏，”海伦惊魂未定地看着石路之下——他们居然已经爬得这么高了，“是我，海伦。”  
赫敏和罗恩从岩石边滑溜溜的石道上探出头来，惊慌地看着她。  
“你，你跟在我们后面？”罗恩张大了嘴巴。  
海伦尴尬地按着什么东西站起身来。  
“我只是想看看你们要对那只狗做些什么……”  
赫敏皱着眉看了一眼他们站着说话的地方，好像在征求哈利和小天狼星的意见。  
“上次是海伦提了那个主意，我们救了巴克比克和小天狼星。”赫敏说，“还记得吗？我想……”  
“而且乔治和弗雷德到现在都不知道——我相信海伦的保密能力。”罗恩犹豫地说着。  
“呃，我还是走吧。”海伦说，“抱歉。”  
哈利也探出头来。  
“好吧。”他闪躲着海伦的目光，显然在为什么事情恼火着，“先上来吧……海伦。你不想看看你救的巴克比克吗？”

海伦爬上崎岖无比的最后一段小路，跟着赫敏钻进了他们刚刚谈话的岩洞。首先映入眼帘的是那只巨大的鹰头马身有翼兽，它正用自己黄色的鹰眼打量着海伦——哈利边上则站着小天狼星，一个衣衫褴褛、胡子拉碴的黑发男人，他也正用怀疑的眼光看着海伦。  
他就是通缉令上的样子——海伦本能地后退了一步。与此同时哈利抽出了魔杖，海伦也迅速做出了反应。  
“盔甲护身！”  
“除你武器！”  
哈利的缴械咒被海伦敏捷地抵挡掉了，岩洞里的气氛更加紧张了。海伦退后几步，贴着岩洞出口的石壁，把魔杖举在自己面前，难以置信地说：“哈利！你怎么可以——”  
哈利盯着她，还是很紧张的样子。  
“抱歉，但我不得不——”  
“哈利！海伦！”赫敏尖声说道，“大家都冷静下来！”  
小天狼星更加手足无措了，他好像没有魔杖在身边。  
“这位小姐，我认识你。”他突然说。  
“什么？”  
“你喂过我三次。”小天狼星局促地说着，“一次在霍格沃茨……没错，我就是那只——”  
“你就是那只黑乎乎的大黑狗？”海伦飞快地反问道，大脑里也在飞速做出推断，“怪不得你每次的姿态都这么像人！”  
“好心的姑娘，你可能是唯一一个喂过我的人了。——很多人都觉得黑狗很……不详。”  
“我向赫敏提供建议去救巴克比克仅仅是因为我不想让海格伤心。”海伦没有理会他，转向哈利和罗恩，冷静地说，“你们为什么把巴克比克带到这了？”  
“海伦，这涉及到一些其他的原因……”赫敏为难地说。  
哈利抢白道：“但是我有话要说在前面，海伦——小天狼星不是杀人犯，他是我的教父，请你不要再这么看着他！”  
“作为一个跟你没有什么交集的同学，我给你的体谅和安慰已经够多了。”海伦很不满哈利的态度，“当然，我也很抱歉，今天……出于我愚蠢的好奇心听到了你们的谈话！”  
“哈利，不要这么生气。”罗恩说，“海伦之前还为你作证，二年级的时候，还记得吗？我觉得海伦说的有道理——而且海伦不是不明事理的人。”  
“或许我们可以选择相信海伦。”赫敏轻声说，“海伦，如果你不相信我们的话，一开始就会叫人过来了，是吗？”  
海伦摇了摇头，举着魔杖的手放下去了。  
哈利拼命眨着眼睛，似乎想让自己不那么气冲冲的，最后他一屁股坐在一块大石头上，点了点头。  
“抱歉，我不应该一进来就对你用缴械咒的。”  
“算了，如果不是我自己想跟来的话。”海伦无语地说。  
“你是什么学院的？”小天狼星突然问。  
“拉文克劳。”  
“我就知道。”他似乎想让岩洞里的气氛不那么紧张，咧开嘴笑了，“好奇心重，又很冷静——但是性格难磨，对不对？”  
“没错，乔治肯定被海伦磨得够呛。”罗恩说。  
海伦瞪了他一眼：“你说什么？亏我还帮你找过你的斑斑呢，罗恩！”  
罗恩讨好地吐了吐舌头。  
“我说着玩的嘛。”  
“说到罗恩的耗子。”赫敏沉吟道，“有一件事你可以知道，海伦。罗恩的耗子才是让小天狼星背负杀人罪名的真正凶手。”  
海伦半信半疑地挑起眉毛，好像听到了什么笑话。  
“是吗？它有一天还跑到我床边来了，你说它吓不吓人。”  
哈利和赫敏的表情变得很震惊，也很恶心的样子：“你说什么？”  
海伦只能忍着记忆里的恶心，把那个噩梦讲了一遍。  
他们四个人的表情有些凝重了。  
“呃，我猜测，可能不是梦境。”赫敏小心翼翼地说，“事实上，斑斑是一个阿尼玛格斯变的……”  
海伦盯着赫敏看了一会，确定她不是在开玩笑。  
“是一个人？而且是真正的杀人凶手？”  
“他是不是像狗一样，在嗅着什么东西似的？那天我们把它变回来的时候，他就那个样子——”罗恩说。  
海伦用表情回答了罗恩。  
她捂着胸口，响亮地干呕了一声。赫敏扑过来抱住她安抚着，脸上的表情非常难看。

他们大概呆到了三点，才从山上下来。海伦给自己施了个闭耳塞听咒，一边自己面对着自己胸腔里巨大的不适和恶心感，坐在岩洞门口吹了一会风。哈利他们接着和小天狼星商量了一些事情，最后才拍拍海伦的肩膀，示意她可以解除咒语一起下山去了。  
“谢谢你的信任，海伦。”哈利歉意极重地说。  
海伦跟在他们后头，小心地走着山路。  
“也谢谢你们的信任。”她轻声回复道。  
他们四个人灰头土脸地走向霍格莫德，弗雷德他们抱着一大袋的恶作剧商品在佐科门口坐着。海伦才想起和乔治约定的时间都已经过了。  
乔治先看到了他们，他有些讶异地说：“你们干嘛去了？”  
海伦丢下哈利他们，冲过去抱住了乔治。——罗恩在她身后发出不忍直视的声音。  
“呃——爬山。”哈利说。  
“好吧。”弗雷德说，“你们四个一起？还真是罕见啊。”  
“对啊……”海伦装得云淡风轻的样子，努力忍住肚子里还没有平息的恶心感觉，“爬山，有益健康的运动，不是吗？”  
海伦松开乔治，他正一脸茫然地冲她笑着。  
但因为那是和哈利的约定，所以岩洞里发生的一切，她都不会告诉乔治一个字。  
就像去年和赫敏的那个秘密一样。


	48. 星月至暗

“未来只有迷惘，失落，无尽的风雨。”海伦合上自己的试卷，将完整的对照意思说了出来。  
这样的答案最讨特里劳妮教授的欢心，她会激动地哆嗦起来，就像现在一样。  
“先知的天眼就是这么紧紧地，紧紧地保护着我们！——可是有太多的人都不愿意去面对——”教授裹紧了自己的披肩，颤抖着说，“那么——下一项——把你的如尼文石拿出来吧，孩子……”  
海伦坐在占卜课教室里，心烦意乱地进行着一场考试，她努力告诉自己要沉下心来，毕竟是要在明年的N.E.W.Ts考试里拿到占卜课优秀的，但是今天解读出来的连篇鬼话连她自己都不想听。  
她甚至暗自怀疑自己学占卜的初心——到底是真的对占卜感兴趣，还是为了取得更高的分数特意迎合特里劳妮教授？  
“牧羊人没有声音？——不，不，应该是……”海伦不耐烦地拨弄了一下眼前的占卜石头，“牧羊人不再歌唱……好吧，”她在试卷上匆匆写下了答案，因为还有几分钟考试就要结束了，“牧羊人寂静无声，因为世界再无神祇。我们将失去一切光明。”  
放下笔后，她默默叹了口气，对自己的解读不是很满意。  
都是什么读也读不通的答案。

考试结束后走出教室，乔治和弗雷德已经在走廊那头等她了。  
晚宴之后是第三个项目，考完试的兴奋感和夏日的燥热气息混合在一起，看完这场比赛他们就该迎接暑假了。双胞胎一直讨论着争霸赛和韦斯莱魔法把戏的新产品，终于把海伦逗笑了，她从占卜考试沉郁烦躁的氛围中挣脱出来，和学校里其他每一个人一样开始期待接下来的项目。  
金妮也结束了她的最后一门考试，从楼梯上跑下来挽住海伦的另一只手，一起去礼堂吃晚餐来着。因为礼堂里的人还不是很多，海伦一眼就注意到芙蓉就在拉文克劳餐桌边和两个长得极像她父母的人交谈着，那个和芙蓉很像的女人搂着加布丽。  
“艾伦！”芙蓉正好也一眼看到了她，“我爸爸，妈妈，来看我了！”  
海伦礼貌地和德拉库尔夫妇点头致意，边上的金妮突然扯着嗓子叫起来：“妈妈！比尔！你们怎么来了！”  
弗雷德也看到了，无比惊讶地和自己的妈妈和哥哥打了个招呼。  
韦斯莱夫人笑眯眯地打量着自己的孩子们，结果目光停留在海伦和乔治紧紧牵着的手上——海伦一个激灵，触电似的甩掉了乔治的手，尴尬地站在韦斯莱一家人中间。比尔也注意到了，他在魁地奇世界杯的时候就见过海伦，所以他只是在韦斯莱夫人身后咧着嘴笑得更开心了。  
“什么风把你们吹来了？”乔治若无其事地问道。  
“我们来看哈利的决赛。”韦斯莱夫人心情还是不错的样子，这次笑吟吟地看了一眼海伦，海伦已经准备溜走了。  
哈利还在向韦斯莱夫人辩解着什么，正好转移了她的注意力。  
“韦斯莱夫人，你不会相信丽塔·斯基特在《巫师周刊》上的那篇垃圾文章吧？因为赫敏不是我的女朋友……”  
谢天谢地，谢谢哈利……海伦一脸好奇地坐到芙蓉一家人边上的板凳上，原来今天是勇士的家人们来观看他们的决赛了。秋高兴地在她对面坐下来，她刚刚考完她的O.W.Ls，卸下了不小的担子。  
“塞德的爸爸妈妈！”秋指了指赫奇帕奇的餐桌，“哦，我还和妈妈去拜访过呢！”  
晚餐时韦斯莱家最大的哥哥比尔还走过来给她递了一盘烤蘑菇，其实是为了告诉她：“妈妈知道你和乔治的事了——她觉得乔治配不上你，看起来珀西更适合些，可把乔治气得不轻。”  
海伦和特洛伊都哈哈大笑起来，特洛伊捂着肚子喘不上气来。  
“谢谢，”海伦笑着说，“谢了，比尔。”她向格兰芬多餐桌上正和哈利说话的韦斯莱夫人礼貌地点了一下头，她也笑眯眯地看着海伦呢。  
芙蓉和她的家人坐在海伦另一边，她饶有兴趣地望着比尔离开的背影，凑到海伦耳边：“这个男孩你认识吗？”  
她这次一点都不结巴了，也不知道是不是她在这呆了几个月英语有了长进。  
“是我男朋友的哥哥。”海伦向她解释道，“听说在埃及为古灵阁工作。”  
芙蓉一脸惊喜地举着勺子望着比尔，差点忘了自己等会要参加第三个项目的比赛。

第三个项目的场地在魁地奇球场，草坪已经用魔法变成了一个巨大的迷宫。四周都闹哄哄的，大家都兴奋地讨论着比赛的选手们。  
“可是我们什么都看不到呀，是不是？”罗杰盯着场下芙蓉的背影，意犹未尽地说。  
“我们只需要在最后一刻勇士出现的时候欢呼鼓掌就可以了！”特洛伊说道。她正和她的赫奇帕奇男朋友坐在一起。  
秋把塞德里克的名字写在了手掌心，激动得不敢说话。韦斯莱一家来到海伦他们前一排的座位上坐下来。乔治还真的在为餐桌上韦斯莱夫人的话生气，无奈地看了一眼海伦，海伦却笑出了声。  
勇士们根据之前的分数先后进入赛场——塞德里克和哈利一起进入迷宫，接着是克鲁姆和芙蓉。  
“大概要多久呢。”秋张望着迷宫的入口，最后一位勇士已经在这里消失半个小时了。  
弗雷德和乔治商量着要不要在比赛结果出来之前开放下注，被海伦用眼神警告了。  
比赛已经进行了一个小时。  
“海伦，”比尔转过来，微笑着看着她，“你明年就七年级了对吗？”  
海伦有些意外地点了点头，“没错。”  
“未来有什么规划吗？别担心，我只是出于个人角度好奇而已。”比尔眨眨眼，“我听说你的O.W.Ls拿了十个优秀。”  
“哦……”海伦腼腆地说，“神秘事物司的实习吧，我想应该是的。”  
“很有意思。”比尔还能谈起神秘事物司的一些趣谈和隐藏门槛，海伦了解到了不少她不知道的东西。  
比赛进行到一个多小时的时候，迷宫上方出现了红色的求救信号，裁判和傲罗们冲进去，同时也打断了海伦和比尔的谈话。不一会，芙蓉被抬了出来。她的头歪在那，好像昏迷了。  
海伦周围的人都惊恐地张望着，谈论着什么，他们都不知道芙蓉在迷宫里遇到了什么。  
“她已经做得很好了。”特洛伊叹息道。  
海伦看到庞弗雷夫人冲过去照顾她了，没过多久，又一个红色信号被发射出来了，观众席一片哗然。  
“有这么可怕吗？”罗杰惊恐地看着求救信号消失后的夜空，又看着台下被傲罗们抬出来的克鲁姆。秋抽泣了一声，不知道是希望塞德里克出来，还是希望他不出来。  
“就快了，秋……”海伦摸摸她的肩头安慰道。  
乔治回头神情复杂地看了她一眼，显然他现在已经不再想下注的事情了。  
又过了很久很久，久到大家都安静了下来，两位退出的勇士也清醒了过来。全场都在等待着一个结果，等待着喝彩……

“嘭！”一声移形换影似的爆响，哈利和塞德里克带着奖杯摔到了青青草地上。  
全场爆发出欢呼声，准备已久的欢庆鼓乐队开始喜气洋洋地演奏，直到有人开始大喊——  
“不！——”  
邓布利多蹲下身去握住哈利的手，身边的塞德里克好像还没有缓过劲来，一动不动地看着黑漆漆的夜空。  
秋站了起来，呆呆地看着躺在草坪上的塞德里克。  
她们身边的所有人都往草坪上挤去，他们都想拍一拍获胜者的肩头，说上很多恭喜的话，但是很快他们就不再笑了，有人开始尖叫。  
“上帝啊！迪戈里他——”  
“有人死了！”  
“塞德里克死了！——”

所有人的后脑勺好像被灌满铅的铁锤重重敲了一下，一股看不见的恐怖情绪从人群中蔓延开来。  
凄厉的哭声，像尖锐的炸弹一样在寂静的恐怖中爆炸了。  
秋跌跌撞撞地往前走了两步，人群已经把塞德里克和哈利遮得看不见了。海伦听到塞德里克的爸爸在大喊着儿子的名字，麦格教授指挥所有学生回到看台上。  
海伦没有看好秋。秋试图挤开向她涌来的人群，但是她的力量太小了，最终，她在赛场的边缘蹲下来，捂着脸嚎啕大哭。  
海伦咬着牙把秋从地上扶起来，秋痛苦地哽咽着，她手心里写着塞德里克的名字早已被泪水模糊得认不出来。  
人群没有那么喧闹了，特洛伊和她男朋友冲过来握住秋的手，亚当是塞德里克在赫奇帕奇的好友，他的眼睛也变得通红，满脸泪水。海伦回头朝观众席的乔治望去，他也正看着自己，他点了一下头——意思是，先陪着秋吧。  
她努力想让秋靠在自己肩头，她的哭声从歇斯底里变成了小声的哽咽。  
紧接着下一秒，哭泣声戛然而止，秋的脸上带着亮晶晶的泪痕。她仰面看着塞德里克眼里那片无星无月的夜空，跌倒在海伦怀里。

罗杰把昏迷的秋抱回了休息室，几个女孩子把她安顿在她自己的床上。秋还昏睡着，脸上红扑扑的。海伦看了一眼那红晕便不忍心再看了——她每次和赛德约会回来，脸都会这样红扑扑的。  
玛丽埃塔她们在床边照顾她。海伦麻木地走下台阶，休息室里，整个拉文克劳学院的学生都静静地坐在那。  
“怎么？”她问罗杰。  
“你们谁听到波特和邓布利多说了什么？”罗杰想让别人来告诉海伦这个答案。  
“波特说，神秘人回来了。”  
不知道是谁说的，话音刚落，学生间响起一片害怕的抽泣声，也有人愤愤不满地质疑波特说话的真假。  
但是海伦这次不想为哈利辩护了。  
她自顾不暇。  
休息室的门又被打开了，是弗立维教授。  
他颤抖着嘴唇，打量着休息室里的每一个人，终于，他看到了站在寝室入口处的海伦。  
“海伦，邓布利多叫你去一趟……去穆迪教授办公室。其余学生，快点上床睡觉！”

海伦拖着沉沉的脚步走在走廊上。  
神秘人只是她在书里看到过的名字，她从小在麻瓜世界长大，对他的了解仅限于此……身边的同学们从小到大听了无数关于神秘人的故事，他们的反应远比自己强烈。但是她最直观的感受是……神秘人回来了，她的一个朋友去世了。  
只是，邓布利多这时候找她干嘛呢？  
穆迪教授的办公室里好像有一群人在说话，海伦敲了敲门，是斯内普教授开的门。  
“教授。”她低低地说。  
她走进去，一个穿着穆迪教授袍子的男人躺在地板上，两眼无神地看着天花板。他的脚边趴着一个脏兮兮的家养小精灵，哈利满脸泥污地站在她身旁，似乎也不明白她为什么会来。  
麦格教授和邓布利多站在能够控制住这个男人的地方，麦格教授震惊地看着地上的男人，邓布利多的眼里更多的是平静的愤怒。  
“她来了。”斯内普在海伦身后阴沉沉地说。  
“海伦，你家人今年有没有和你通信？”邓布利多抬起头，平静地问道。  
海伦心里有一种奇怪的感觉。  
“他们今年忘记了我的生日，我寄信给他们，他们才回了一封。”她如实说道。  
“看着这个女孩！”邓布利多对地上的男人命令道，“是不是她？”  
那个男人的眼珠转了转，看向了海伦。  
接着，他粗野地大笑起来，露出蜡黄的牙齿和血红的牙龈。  
“金棕色的头发！和她爸爸一模一样！”  
海伦惊呆地看着他，她不明白是怎么一回事。麦格教授倒吸了一口冷气，捂住了胸口。海伦胆怯地看了教授一眼，她不知道这是不是她自己的错。  
那个男人瞪大了满是血丝的眼睛，几近癫狂地看着海伦。  
“多么幸运的姑娘！”  
“蒙莫朗西！拉文克劳的骄傲，黑魔王的仆人！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：蒙莫朗西 Montmorency，也译成蒙特莫伦西。


	49. 虫尾巴始末

暑假的第一天，她送走了所有的同学。  
只是她不知道该怎么面对秋，离校前几天秋的心情一直很糟糕，处在崩溃的边缘。海伦闭上眼睛时，脑海就会浮现那晚那个癫狂的男人，他面目狰狞地看着自己，说自己姓蒙莫朗西，是黑魔王的仆人。  
“我姓格林，海伦·格林是我的名字。”海伦迟钝地自述了一遍，求救似的看向两个教授。  
“恐怕不是你想的那样，蒙莫朗西小姐。”斯内普慢吞吞地说着，走到了麦格教授身边。  
“阿不思，这对她来说太残酷了。”麦格教授颤抖着嘴唇。  
“这些和海伦有什么关系？”哈利一头雾水。  
“但是她已经成年了。”斯内普说。  
邓布利多平静地看着海伦，过了一会，他转头嘱咐麦格教授带哈利先去校医院，哈利不情愿地看了他们一眼，被麦格教授按着肩膀推了出去。  
斯内普叫了一声地上哭泣的家养小精灵，把她带出了这间办公室。  
地上的男人已经在半睡半醒之间，昏昏沉沉地望着天花板。  
“教授……”  
“这个故事太长了，我也不知道要从哪里说起。”邓布利多缓缓地在男人身边踱了几步，“你知道为什么你父亲会淡出魔法界，一直在麻瓜世界生活吗？”  
“我不知道。”海伦嗫嚅着说，“……也许因为他爱上了我妈妈。”  
“你妈妈对你怎么样？”  
海伦想了想，认真地说：“虽然她不能给我很多，还经常忘记我的生日……但她是世界上最好的妈妈。”  
邓布利多的目光变得有些复杂，他也开始反复忖度将要说出口的话。  
“这么说吧，海伦。唐克——你的爸爸，他是出于逃避一些事情的目的，才带着两岁的你躲到了麻瓜世界，……那时候黑魔王倒台，他的很多追随者都各自逃散，有的为了免于被杀害，有的为了免于牢狱之灾……据我所知，唐克·蒙莫朗西的妻子在十四年前就被食死徒杀死了。”  
她的胃里好像被人塞进了一大块冰，那天在岩洞里那种翻腾着的恶心的感觉又回来了。  
“你在撒谎！”  
“如果不是因为唐克可能还在被食死徒监控着，可能这些话要由他来跟你说。”邓布利多转过头去躲避着海伦的目光，“暑假开始时有一则新闻，一则小小的新闻，我想你应该没有注意到——魔法部的一名叫做伯莎·乔金斯的女巫失踪了，当时我的直觉起了作用，我暗自庆幸把你留在了霍格沃茨。世界杯黑魔标记事件后，我第一时间去了你家，那时候他们还没有找到你父亲，你父亲被他自己施的遗忘咒保护得很好，他也向我承诺他已经忘记了那个最重要的魔药配方……”  
“什么魔药？”海伦再开口时，她心里已经有了一个很不好的答案。   
躺在地上的男人低低地自言自语着什么，邓布利多冷冷地瞥了他一眼。  
“能让失去肉身的黑魔头复活的魔药。严格来说，那不是一种魔药，是一个很古老的方法了……最后知晓那个方法的只有蒙莫朗西家族。我猜这也是为什么蒙莫朗西家族一百多年以来一直和各种黑魔法势力纠缠不清的原因。”  
“我不是蒙莫朗西！”她咬着牙反抗道。  
走廊上响起脚步声，有好几个人怒气冲冲地朝这里走过来了，邓布利多将一根手指竖在唇边，悄声说：“你依然是海伦·格林。现在，我们先不谈这个……”  
门被推开了，斯内普教授和麦格教授带着几个魔法部官员站在门口。  
“海伦，先回去休息吧。”邓布利多轻柔地说，“级长要做的事可真多啊，是不是……”

她不记得那晚自己是怎么回到休息室的。她甚至不记得门环问了什么问题，就把她放进来了。  
已经很晚很晚了，休息室再没有一个人。她坐到一张窗边的扶手椅上，窗台上摆满了卢娜·洛夫古德种的各种奇怪的植物，她抱住自己的双腿，呆呆地看着那些在扭动着的小植物们。海伦已经分不清刚才和现在哪个才是梦境，或许刚才更像在做梦——她只是半夜梦醒，下来休息室的窗边坐了坐，刚才她梦见校长告诉她，她的姓氏不是格林，她不是一个普通的、麻瓜世界长大的女巫，她的妈妈也不是她的妈妈，她的爸爸也不是她一直以为的那样……  
但她没有办法骗自己，她身上还穿着没有换下来的袍子，她确实刚从穆迪的办公室回来。  
蒙莫朗西……  
她环顾身后，忽然想起了什么。她走到拉文克劳的公共书架旁，在一大堆的文件资料中找寻着什么——是这张吗？他们刚刚来到霍格沃茨那年，那时的级长亲手写的拉文克劳学院级长致辞。  
她把那张羊皮纸抽了出来，借着魔杖的光找寻着记忆里的一些词句。  
“拉文克劳拥有辉煌的历史。大多数伟大的巫师发明家和革新家都是出自我们学院，包括……拉维恩德·蒙莫朗西，伟大的爱情魔药先锋……”  
海伦的指尖掠过纸上的这个单词。  
如果真如邓布利多所说，蒙莫朗西家族一直和黑魔法纠缠不清的话。  
或许这就是为什么蒙莫朗西在拉文克劳只有一笔带过，没有任何画像和史料的原因吧。

海伦对邓布利多办公室门口的石怪说了口令（蟑螂堆），走进了里面那道螺旋石梯。她像去年暑假一样，在文件筐边上整理着各种文书，大概到傍晚六点的时候，那也是校长公务最不繁忙的一个时间段了——邓布利多招呼海伦在炉火边坐下。  
已经七月份了，所以邓布利多给火焰施了魔法，不然坐在那烤火就太热了一点。  
等待了十几分钟后，唐克·格林的脸终于出现在火里。  
“爸爸！”海伦跪坐在地板上，焦急地望着火里的人，“你还好吗？”  
唐克笑了笑，“一切都好。”  
海伦发现爸爸说话好像没有以前那么轻飘飘、含糊了，甚至心情听起来还不错。  
“唐克，有多少人监视你？”邓布利多问。  
“事实上没有……虫尾巴走后，到现在，都没有人。”唐克看了一眼海伦，“我确认了以后才敢和你联络的，邓布利多。”  
“我派了凤凰社的人保护你，不过他们在你察觉不到的地方。”  
“谢谢，邓布利多。”唐克顿了顿，“海伦，我是不是没有给你生日礼物？……这可是你的成年礼物啊。”  
海伦不明所以地说，“你送了……一盒巧克力。”  
“那不是我送的。”唐克严肃地说。  
“虫尾巴对我用了夺魂咒。在这之前我已经把你妈妈——你的养母，邓布利多都跟你说了吧？我把她的记忆抹去了一些，现在她已经搬出去了。”  
“夺魂咒？！还有，妈妈搬、搬走了？”海伦语无伦次地说，“为什么？你有多少事情瞒着我？——”  
“海伦，冷静一下。这里的确有很多要解释。下周我会安排你们父女见面，好好地谈一谈。”邓布利多的半月形镜片反射着跳动的火光，“虫尾巴对你爸爸用了夺魂咒，我们都不知道他是怎么带着伏地魔找上门的，——哦，我说伏地魔，你们不介意吧？本来这件事情只有我和弗立维教授知道，我们都以为隐瞒得足够好了，再联系你爸爸询问近况近乎于打草惊蛇——但是他还是发生了，这是我们都没有料到的。”  
“可是教授，你们在办公室吵架的时候被我听见了。”海伦踌躇着，不知道要不要说。  
“……你们和画像吵架的时候，我在找罗恩的耗子，耗子跑进办公室了，我想你们都没注意到……”  
她说着说着，头突然抬了起来——  
“耗子！那只耗子是阿尼玛格斯！”  
“虫尾巴。”邓布利多突然说。  
“他就是虫尾巴？”  
海伦惊呆了，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。——现在一切都可以串联起来了。  
她把发现斑斑在床下的那个晚上讲给了爸爸和邓布利多校长，校长若有所思地看了一眼火里的唐克。  
耗子斑斑无意中溜进弗立维教授的办公室，偷听到他们关于蒙莫朗西的谈话，他正好想找寻一个机会回去效忠黑魔王……因此他为了确认海伦是不是他们所说的蒙莫朗西的女儿，半夜在拉文克劳的寝室里找到了她，并来到麻瓜世界借此威胁唐克·格林。然后他们谋划了一件事情，一件直接导致塞德里克死亡的事情，同时黑魔王在今晚获得了重生。  
“和拉文克劳聊天一直都很愉悦，”邓布利多说，“你们的大脑反应都很快，不像我这把老骨头。”  
“抬举了，邓布利多。”唐克沉吟片刻，“怪不得他们用你的头发威胁我呢，海伦。”  
“我的头发？——”  
“亲爱的，看来你自己都不知道。我猜虫尾巴可能扯断了你几根头发，在你看不见的后脑勺上。总之，他们找到了我，用你的头发威胁了我。其实威胁不威胁都无关紧要，反正他们也会用夺魂咒的——”  
片刻的沉默。  
有那么一会，海伦心里的震惊已经盖过了悲伤，她看着火光里和邓布利多交谈的爸爸。她好像从没见过这样的唐克·格林，记忆里的父亲总是很淡然，对什么都很平淡，对她笑的时候都那么温和……但是眼前的他好像真的有一种醒过来了的感觉，他说话更急促，吐字清晰许多，同时眼神也更闪躲了。  
“唐克·蒙莫朗西，下周二我会派人接你去凤凰社总部。”邓布利多严肃地说，“这是出于对你的信任，海伦也会去那边和你……短暂的团聚。”  
“谢谢，邓布利多……帮我保护海伦。”  
唐克点了点头，有些愧疚地看了海伦一眼，消失在火焰之中。


	50. 唐克来访

海伦刚走进这栋房子的时候，差点被灰尘呛死。感觉这里至少二十年没人住过了，空气中一股极重的霉味，门厅灰蒙蒙的吊灯亮在那里，海伦觉得自己好像走进了鬼屋。  
“小天狼星？”  
过了一会，那天她在岩洞里见到的那个男人从楼上快步走了下来，他穿得没有那么像流浪汉了，但面容还是非常瘦削、憔悴。  
“海伦，邓布利多说你会来！”他露出一个微笑。  
“你在这做什么？”海伦看了一眼他手里的一叠准备做抹布的毛巾，往里面走了两步，打量着这里。  
“格里莫广场12号，这里是我家。”小天狼星局促地说，“现在是凤凰社的总部了——邓布利多跟你说过凤凰社了吧？”  
“嗯……是啊。”海伦试探着伸出手，“需要我帮你吗？”  
他虚弱地笑了，带着海伦往里厅走去，“我一个人可以，事实上我正需要一大堆事情去做……海伦，你来的正好，陪我聊聊天就可以了。”  
看上去这里的一切装饰其实都非常考究——脚下被虫蛀的地毯，头顶树枝形的吊灯，还有墙上蒙尘但精致的画框，只是因为没人打理破败的不成样子。海伦用了几个简单的魔咒，让抹布在水槽里自己冲洗自己，墙角的扫帚也自己开始工作起来，不过好像这样一来，小天狼星就更无事可做了。  
“我得去楼上收拾一下，韦斯莱一家等会要来！”他说着，通通通地跑上楼去了，海伦追上去，似乎不能相信自己的耳朵。  
“韦斯莱一家？来做什么？”  
“他们可能要陪我住一阵子？你知道，自从蒙莫朗西协助黑魔王复活以后，邓布利多不得不重新召集凤凰社的所有成员，这段时间我们要处理很多很多的问题——”  
“蒙莫朗西没有协助他——”  
“哦！邓布利多劝说蒙莫朗西也加入凤凰社了，我真的搞不明白他的用意，如果蒙莫朗西对我们忠心耿耿，那么从一开始他就应该把黑魔头淹死在毒药里——”  
“蒙莫朗西是我爸爸！小天狼星！”海伦猛地把手从满是灰尘的门把手上拿下来。  
小天狼星从一张看起来曾经很华贵的、支着厚厚帷幔的四柱床那边探出头来，惊讶地看着海伦。  
“我……什么？”他的脸一阵红一阵白。  
“我爸爸等会就来了，你要和我一起听他的解释吗？”海伦轻声说。她好像没有任何立场生气，能做的只有尽力为唐克辩解。  
“晚上凤凰社开会的时候我们所有人都会知道的。”小天狼星慢慢恢复了刚才镇定的样子，“我们都冷静一下吧——海伦，或许你想解释的话，我会认真倾听的。”  
“不了。你只是因为想和别人聊天而已。”海伦无奈地退后了几步，准备下楼去了。  
“我的痛苦不是你的谈资，小天狼星。”  
“我没有！”他从房间里冲出来，不安地看着她，“海伦——”  
海伦摇了摇头，拿出随身携带的旧魔杖递给他。  
“我看你好像没有魔杖？这根先借给你吧……我下去坐一会。”

她坐在餐厅唯一一把干净的椅子上，盯着对面空空的壁炉。小天狼星对蒙莫朗西的态度好像不是觉得的愤怒，也没有好奇，而是一种淡淡的轻蔑感，难道这也是其他人的态度吗？再说，自己到底是不是蒙莫朗西家族的人，这一点还不清楚，需要等唐克·格林来了才知道……  
“……克利切不认识这个女巫……越来越多的巫师挤到主人的家里来……”  
海伦回过神来，她听到一个难听的、含糊不清的声音，说这话的玩意从厅门外慢慢走过。她看见一个耳朵里长满白毛的家养小精灵，比霍格沃茨厨房里的小精灵都要苍老很多，它正自言自语着，朝海伦这里瞟了一眼，走过去了。  
她不明所以地移回自己的视线。  
一会韦斯莱一家会来，不知道她能不能见到乔治和弗雷德。如果见到了，他们会怎么看自己啊？一想到韦斯莱全家都会像看着罪魁祸首一样打量她和爸爸——海伦打了个哆嗦，她是不是应该在他们来之前先离开……  
大门突然被打开了，海伦直起身来望着厅门外，三个巫师也走了进来，探头朝海伦所在的餐厅看着。  
她楞了一下，手忙脚乱地站起来。  
“穆迪教授，卢平教授！”  
曾经的两任黑魔法防御术课老师一起站在她面前，卢平比去年看起来更憔悴了，穆迪教授——据邓布利多说，刚从冒名顶替的假穆迪的牢笼里救出来，可是海伦看不出他和之前有什么区别。  
“孩子，虽然你叫我一声教授，但是我好像什么都没有教过你。”穆迪粗声粗气地说着，拄着他的拐杖，一瘸一拐地走了进来。卢平疲惫地朝她点了点头，微笑了一下，侧身让身后的人看到海伦。  
唐克穿着他在麻瓜世界工作时灰扑扑的旧西装，拿着一顶帽子。  
好像什么都没发生，他只是来接海伦回家过暑假似的，他微笑着，朝海伦张开双手。  
“爸爸！”海伦扑过去抱住了他——几乎一年，没有见到爸爸和妈妈。自从三强争霸赛决赛那天起，她每一秒都在无比担心和煎熬中度过。  
尽管唐克·格林有太多太多的事情瞒着他，可他是海伦的家人，这毫无疑问。  
“我真的好想你。”海伦哽咽着说。  
“我很高兴，邓布利多把你保护得很好，亲爱的。”父亲拍了拍她的肩膀，温柔地说。  
因为会议成员还没有来齐，他们还有一些时间可以交谈。他们父女俩走进边上一间带房门的小房间，昏黄的小灯悬在他们头顶。  
“但是你怎么保证自己的安全呢，爸爸？”海伦焦急地在房间里转了几圈，用魔杖指着两张陈旧的沙发椅，“清理一新！”  
外头又响起一阵吵闹声，听上去又有很多巫师到达了这里。  
“在黑魔头复活之前，他们不敢动我。”唐克在一把椅子上坐下来，“我骗他们说，如果我有一点岔子，这个方法很可能因为一些细节性的东西失败的……黑魔头和他的仆人太害怕再次失手了……据他们所说，他们曾两次想在霍格沃茨复活，都被那个叫哈利·波特的男孩阻止了。……那晚复活仪式开始之前，神秘人出于害怕我动什么手脚的想法，他命令虫尾巴把我击昏在家里了……”  
海伦尖叫了一声，迅速捂住了自己的嘴。  
“很幸运，对不对？他们没有把我杀了——”  
“不！”海伦从自己的椅子上滑落到地上，挣扎着挪过去紧紧抱住唐克，“不要说那些话……”  
“不要太担心了，海伦。我一直装得对他忠心耿耿。况且，我敢肯定我对他们还有用。”唐克抚摸着她的头发，轻声安慰道。  
“这就是说，这就是说……”海伦抬起头看着他的眼睛，“你真的是蒙莫朗西？”  
唐克好像很难开口。他转移了视线，假装欣赏这个小破房间里的装饰。  
“不但我是。……你也是，亲爱的。你的名字应该是海伦·蒙莫朗西，我们家族曾经是拉文克劳的骄傲——你可能都不知道吧，霍格沃茨已经一百多年没有关于蒙莫朗西的文字记载了，我们曾经是魔药世家，还出过几个杰出的天文占卜学家。”唐克虚弱地微笑了一下，好像又像从前那样平和淡然了。  
“但是我们总是在光明和黑暗之间摇摆不定，当然了，这都是别人的评价……在蒙莫朗西家族看来，我们只选择自己想要的东西，无论对错……这也招致了两边势力对我们的憎恶，我们就这样在历史中销声匿迹了……你的爷爷奶奶只有我一个孩子，家族其他人再没有后代，也许有吧，他们可能已经死去，或者生活在麻瓜世界了。  
举个例子吧，你的旧魔杖。它的主人就是上个世纪爱情魔药的发明者，拉维恩德·蒙莫朗西。恢复记忆以后我就能说出她的故事了。……她的魔杖成就了她的爱情，也毁灭了她。谁也说不清那个巫师，也就是我的太太太太爷爷，是否真的爱她，毕竟她有爱情魔药，不是吗？她义无反顾地投身于那个巫师的事业中，最终名誉扫地，留下了一百多年的骂名。她的丈夫是当时的一名黑巫师，他用她发明的魔药蛊惑和威胁了很多人。  
我知道这对你来说很难接受，这要从十四年前说起了……你只有三岁，黑魔头在一夜之间销声匿迹，为了摆脱干系，我们准备带着你逃到麻瓜世界藏起来。你妈妈让我先安顿好你再去找她，等我回去的时候，——抱歉，海伦，我们就永远失去了她。”  
“我猜测是其他的食死徒，他们可能会装疯，随便发射咒语。他们嫉妒蒙莫朗西为黑魔头做出的一切贡献……尽管这贡献并不光彩。”  
海伦的手放在父亲的膝头，呆呆地望着一处角落。她感觉到自己的眼泪掉了下来，可是她分明还没想好说什么。  
头顶昏暗吊灯变亮了一点，窗帘边有小飞虫飞来飞去。  
“妈妈她——是什么样的？”  
“她总爱穿银灰色绸缎的袍子，她喜欢买各种各样的新袍子，对魔法却不是非常上心。我敢肯定，她喜欢你和新袍子，多过于喜欢我。……她把家里装饰得很漂亮，她喜欢一切好看的东西，总是觉得这个世界是美好的。……她只是无条件地支持我罢了。”唐克苦涩地笑着，揩去海伦脸上的泪珠，“你和她长得很像。可是我却在麻瓜世界混得那么差，甚至没钱给你买一套新的校服袍子。”  
“是啊，我的舞会礼服都是自己挣钱买的。”海伦含着泪，讽刺地扯了一下嘴角。  
“我来到麻瓜世界后，给自己用了遗忘咒，我开始完完全全相信自己是个淡出巫师世界的麻瓜。你不想知道你在伦敦的妈妈是怎么来的吗？——这些发生在我给自己用遗忘咒之前，只是一个巧合。我遇到她，她的儿子和丈夫刚死于一场事故，大概是麻瓜世界的空难吧，唉——出于同情和需要，我给她念了一个混淆咒，还用了我从家族里带来的魔药。……她开始相信她的丈夫一直叫唐克·格林，她有个孩子是女孩而不是男孩。……抱歉，她死去的家人就姓格林，没有什么比这更适合的了。”  
“她像爱她的儿子一样爱你，海伦。所以你不要感到愧疚或者是……恶心。”唐克看到海伦脸上的表情，不安地说，“我一直在看《预言家日报》，我能感觉到黑魔头和他的仆人在某处……蠢蠢欲动，这时候魔法没有那么稳固了，为了不让她精神失常，我不得不经常让她躺在床上睡着。……后来邓布利多就来了，你回家那天也看到了。”  
又是长达几分钟的，长长的沉默。  
“我可以恨你吗？我亲爱的爸爸？”海伦的眼睛干涩得厉害。  
她好像听了一个想不到开头和结尾的故事一样，恍然地看着唐克。  
唐克平静地看着她，将衣袖卷起来，露出手臂上的黑魔标记。  
“我想可以，孩子。”  
“我最好的朋友因为塞德里克的死痛哭到昏厥，她可能一辈子都走不出来了。而我的爸爸，就是这一切背后最大的推动者，你让我怎么面对她？”海伦颤抖着，痛苦地蹙起眉头，“还有我的妈妈，我曾经以为我最爱的妈妈，你却告诉我她只是一个傀儡，我只是一只寄生在别人回忆里的、苟且了十四年的寄生虫……”  
“你把我带进魔法世界，又亲手毁掉了我拥有的一切！——如果是这样，当年你还不如直接把霍格沃茨寄给我的信件撕掉！”  
她剧烈地哆嗦了一下，唐克扶住她的肩膀，让她不至于仰面倒在地板上。  
“别说气话，我的孩子。”  
“我恨蒙莫朗西。”她闭着眼睛，轻声说。  
“我不奢求你的原谅，亲爱的。”唐克的语气听不出一丝情绪波动，“我想我还没有送你一份成年的礼物吧？”  
“这个下午已经是一份足够刻骨铭心的礼物了，我的父亲。”

门被人粗暴地锤了几下，穆迪教授的声音响了起来。  
“蒙莫朗西！人到齐了，出来开会！”  
海伦逃跑似的冲过去开了门，穆迪刚刚转身走开。她看到门边有一只小小的，肉色的耳朵，它被一根绳子牵着，似乎注意到了海伦在看着它，迅速往后退去了。  
她跪倒在地毯上，一把抓住了它。一根长长的线牵着这只耳朵，线的那头一直连到了楼梯上。  
她抬头望过去。  
那一瞬间，她的五脏六腑好像被人摘走了。  
他们不知道什么时候到了这里，或许是刚才，她根本没注意到门外的动静。  
乔治、弗雷德、赫敏和罗恩站在楼上，正举着绳子的那头。他们都低头看着海伦，震惊得说不出话来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有好多人问我为啥女主喜欢新衣服不要新魔杖？答案在这里，她妈妈就很喜欢买买买啊！这是遗传的！！！  
> 另：附加对女主是巫师血统还是会被石化这个事情的解释。我查了一下资料，没有明确说蛇怪只攻击麻瓜出身的学生，起到的更多是吓唬和驱逐麻瓜家庭学生的作用。哈利在里德尔召唤蛇怪的时候也是闭着眼睛，凤凰把它戳瞎了才睁开眼睛和蛇怪打的。之前有个的读者还回想了女主的家庭出身，真的好细心，也提醒了我要去查一下这个设定，谢谢你~


	51. 第一次会议

唐克走过来拍了拍她的肩膀，示意她也走到开会的餐厅里去，他没有注意到地上的伸缩耳。  
海伦仍然呆呆地看着他们四个人消失的地方，彼时大脑里一片空白，她只是被人推着往前走的一副骨架。  
赫敏第一时间就把罗恩拉走了，弗雷德和乔治也微微张着嘴看了她一秒钟——大概是一秒钟吧，弗雷德就把乔治带走了。  
餐厅里站或坐着十几个巫师，海伦只能认出小天狼星、卢平教授、穆迪教授以及邓布利多教授，校长居然也来了。  
他们围着长长的餐桌坐下来，海伦被安排坐在餐桌外，唐克身后的一张扶手椅里。有好几个巫师都向唐克投来一种奇怪的目光，海伦就坐在他身后，所以她都看得到。  
会议就吵吵嚷嚷地开始了，他们很多人都在漫不经心地争论着一些无关紧要的话题，海伦看得出没有一个人想要切入正题。  
“各位，我想还是应该正式介绍一下我们的新盟友。”邓布利多看着桌子对面的唐克，目光又扫到了后面的海伦身上，停留了一会便移开了。  
“唐克·蒙莫朗西。”  
海伦的父亲站起来，迅速地点了一下头，坐回了扶手椅里。  
“你如何确定他的忠心为谁卖命，邓布利多？”一个上了年纪的男巫直奔要点，桌子边的大多数人都揣着同样的疑问。海伦看到韦斯莱夫妇坐在唐克的斜对面，他们两人的表情也是紧绷的——海伦的心猛地向下沉了一下。  
“邓布利多已经把我们的秘密总部透露给他了，我想应该是可以信任的。”一个年轻的女巫轻快地说道，她有一头粉色泡泡糖般的头发，在一众巫师里非常惹眼。  
“我已经说过了，在去年一年里，大多数时间我都被神秘——伏地魔的夺魂咒控制着，不然我肯定会第一时间向邓布利多求助的。”  
海伦从来没有听过爸爸用这种语气说话，和两人刚才在房间里的谈话完全不同，他的语气很圆滑，不紧不慢地诉说着这样一个事实，没有一点后怕或者是愤怒的情绪。  
“可是没有如果了！”另一个巫师厌恶地说，“血、肉、骨头——这是波特看到的一切！都是出于你之口吧，蒙莫朗西？”  
“我不否认。”唐克平静地说。  
“蒙莫朗西在消除自己记忆的情况下被虫尾巴控制了，我想他自己也没有预料到。”邓布利多说，“事实上，错误都在我。我和菲利乌斯在办公室里谈论这件事的时候，正好被虫尾巴听到了。”  
“办公室？邓布利多，虫尾巴怎么会在霍格沃茨？”  
邓布利多不得不把这件事再解释了一遍，当说到虫尾巴偷偷摸摸进入拉文克劳女生寝室的时候，他们不约而同地向海伦看了一眼。她坐在那里，好像被这些目光钉死在扶手椅上了。海伦觉得空气里的霉味和不知名的恶臭味好像都是从自己身上散发出来的一样。  
没来由的罪恶感紧紧扼住了她的脖子。  
韦斯莱夫人将脸埋在手掌里，发出一声呜咽。  
“可怜的女孩！”  
“你最好不要动歪心思。”穆迪没好气地对唐克说，“不然我随时会翻十四年前的旧账，把你送去你该去的地方！”  
“我该去哪里？！”唐克努力压抑着怒气，反问道。  
“阿兹卡班！看看你的黑魔标记吧！蒙莫朗西！”一个高个子黑皮肤的巫师毫不客气地说。  
海伦抓紧了扶手椅，很难再维持脸上的表情了，她微微颤抖着，泪水无声地滑落下来。  
韦斯莱先生注意到坐在后面的海伦，他皱着眉头试着缓和局面。  
“金斯莱，阿拉斯托，你们应该相信邓布利多选择的人！”  
“我当然相信！”金斯莱严肃地说，“你不会想再次名誉扫地吧？你的女儿在学校里如此优秀，你应该看看她的就业指导表格，她应该有一个很好的未来。”  
“相反的，如果你背叛了邓布利多给你的一切——”一个瘦弱的女巫不紧不慢地说。  
“我当然不会！”唐克大声说，“十四年前不能代表现在的我！”  
“没有人会娶食死徒的女儿！我想你应该知道！”穆迪再次威胁道，“你想让你女儿也变成像你一样的过街老鼠吗——”  
他的话还没说完，海伦已经抱着头垂下去，哽咽着甩着脑袋。她听到一声瓷器碎裂的响声，“啪”的一记爆裂声，以及好几个人的惊呼声，都在同一时间发生了。  
乔治·韦斯莱凭空出现在他们会议的桌子上，他在幻影移形的时候正好踩碎了疯眼汉面前的杯子和餐盘。桌边好像爆炸了一样，好几个巫师迅速站起来抽出魔杖指着他。  
“小子！要是我反应再快一点你就只能躺着出去了！”穆迪咆哮道。  
“亚瑟，管好你的儿子！”金斯莱生气地大喊道。  
乔治利落地从桌上跳下去，把扶手椅上的海伦拉起来，不由分说就往外走。  
“乔治！你要做什么！”韦斯莱夫人站起来，颤抖着嗓子，她看着他们两个人，看上去下一秒就要晕倒了。  
“我会娶她！不管她是不是食死徒的女儿！”乔治扯着嗓子回敬道，“我知道她不是，这就够了！”他转身对着一屋子的巫师，把瑟缩着的海伦藏在身后。  
金斯莱冲过来掐住他的脖子，把魔杖抵在他的下颚，韦斯莱先生愤怒地发出制止的声音。  
“不……”海伦惊恐地看着他们，拼命把乔治往后拉。  
“这和你无关，小子！”  
“不许叫她过街老鼠！”乔治死死瞪着穆迪，吼了回去。  
“金斯莱，放开我儿子！”韦斯莱先生扑过来，和其他几个巫师七手八脚地把他们分开了。  
“金斯莱，回去坐下。”邓布利多从桌边站起来，平静地说。  
“韦斯莱先生，我希望你不要在这么严肃的会议上显摆你幻影显形的本事。”邓布利多刚停顿了一下，又一个人“啪”的一声出现在餐桌上，他一脸轻松，好像只是刚好路过。  
“怎么还有一个！——”  
弗雷德环顾着他们，朝一个女巫打了声招呼。  
“嗨，唐克斯！你的头发不错。”  
邓布利多看着弗雷德，露出了淡淡的微笑。  
“弗雷德，乔治，你们现在就出去。”韦斯莱夫人把目光从海伦脸上移开，有气无力地对她的儿子们说。  
“带上海伦吧。”邓布利多说。  
“你们应该管管自己的坏脾气，”那个叫唐克斯的女巫对穆迪和金斯莱二人温和地说，“我想这个女孩已经受够你们了。”  
乔治的脸因为愤怒涨得通红，他没有再说话，只是拉过海伦出去了。  
海伦最后回头看了一眼站在桌子旁的父亲，唐克像邓布利多一样平静。  
但是平静之下，他的眼里蓄满无限的悲伤。

乔治带着她走出了餐厅，还不等海伦说话，他就拽着她幻影移形了。不过一眨眼的功夫，她就踩在了另一块灰扑扑的地毯上，显然这里是格里莫广场12号的另一个房间，和之前她看到的几个房间一样破败，但是都曾经装饰得非常考究。  
海伦紧紧抓住他的衣角，拼命地摇着头。  
“我没有……我没有……”  
“好了。”乔治捧起她的脸，迫使她抬起头来。他用手指抹去她的泪水。  
他轻轻地抵着她的额头，温柔地安抚着她。  
“我在这里。”  
海伦松开揪着他衣角的手，重新抱住他，她埋进乔治的怀里，泪水打湿了他的衣服。  
很长的一段时间里，房间里很安静，安静到只剩下她的啜泣声。

门外又是“啪”的一声，弗雷德的声音响起来。  
“我能进来吗？或许，你们想不想要点酸梅子酒？”  
海伦红着眼睛，看着乔治，点了点头。  
乔治走过去打开门，弗雷德举着一个托盘，大步走了进来，身后跟着金妮，她怀里抱着克鲁克山。  
“刚才下面的场面真是太吓人了。”金妮把猫放到地上，走过来握住海伦的手。  
“喝点东西，打起精神来。”弗雷德用魔杖指挥着两只杯子。但是他好像不太擅长这个，杯子里一半的酒都洒到了地板上。  
海伦和金妮接过空中的酒杯，金妮皱着眉说：“如果你不事事用魔杖的话，麻烦会少很多，弗雷德。”  
“可是只有多练才能用得很好啊。”弗雷德说。  
门口又多了两个人，罗恩和赫敏探头进来。  
“海伦，”赫敏难受地看着她，“我们只是来道歉的。……我们不是有意——”  
“是啊，”罗恩灰溜溜地说，“我们以为你会在你爸爸面前夸一夸乔治什么的。”  
赫敏打了一下罗恩的肩膀，示意他不要再讲了，罗恩迅速闭上了嘴巴，尴尬地看着屋里的人。  
“算了，这个秘密本来也瞒不住……如果我瞒了，你们又会怎么想我呢？”海伦摇了摇头，举起杯子一饮而尽。  
“哈利不在这里？”  
赫敏点了点头，望了一眼走廊的方向，“哈利在他麻瓜世界的家，邓布利多暂时不让他知道这些。”  
“不要告诉哈利。”海伦说，“……至少现在不要。”  
“这不是你的错。”乔治说。  
“也许吧。”罗恩没好气地说。  
罗恩和赫敏走后，金妮也追着克鲁克山出去了。乔治挥了一下魔杖，关上了房门。  
“看点有意思的？”他说着，弗雷德从床那边的箱子里捧出了一大把东西倒在床上。  
“来看看吧，海伦，我们研发的一些新玩意……当然啦，好多都在试验中。”弗雷德拿出一块一半紫色一半黄色的糖，“速效逃课糖……不过还没有攻克一些关键问题。”  
海伦很欣慰有什么东西可以转移她的注意力。  
“哦……什么问题？”  
“这个玩意，你吃下黄色的一半，就会出现一些让你从课堂上逃出去的症状——比如呕吐啦，流鼻血啦，”乔治漫不经心地说，“然后等你从教室里出去了，再想办法吃下紫色的一半，那就是解药了。不过问题在于，我们俩都吐得太厉害，吃不下紫色的那一半。”  
“你们俩？！”  
“我们总要自己试一试嘛，海伦。”弗雷德不以为然地说。  
“你们把配方拿给我吧，我回去帮你们研究一下。”  
弗雷德看着她，露出一个笑容。  
“我就知道你会帮我们的，海伦！不过我们已经在按照你送我们的书上的配方来制作了，不知道问题出在哪了——”  
乔治把书从那一堆东西底下抽出来，飞快地翻到他们已经折角的一页给海伦看。  
“就是这个啦，我们在想是不是制作的容器材料影响了什么。”  
海伦吸了吸鼻子，接过去翻了起来。  
“我想是剂量的原因。你们在魔药课上就不注重每一种材料的剂量……好啦，我知道了。”她说着，用魔杖点了点书页，上面的字像长了翅膀一样从纸上飞了出来，然后排着队溜进她的魔杖里。  
“我们还以为你也要留在这呢。”弗雷德说。  
“我住在霍格沃茨，”海伦又翻了几页他们折角标记的内容，“我是邓布利多的办公室助理啊。”  
乔治关切地看着她，也露出了一个微笑。  
“对了，想不想听个好消息？”  
“怎么？”  
弗雷德一脸神秘地绕到他们的箱子边上，掏出了一张羊皮纸：“哈利把他三强争霸赛的奖金都给我们了，说是作为给笑话商店的投资。我们已经把钱存到古灵阁去了，看看这个！”  
海伦惊讶地张了张嘴，然后也笑了。  
双胞胎告诉她——他们是如何在火车上对挑衅的马尔福一群人用了恶咒，哈利又是如何把金子给他们的。目前他们就怎么花这笔钱已经有了一个大致的规划。  
“你们还是没有问巴格曼要到那笔钱？”  
“没有，你也看到了。如果要到了的话，我们会告诉你的。”乔治扁扁嘴，“总之，我们以后不会再这样——去赌博了，我是说。”  
“大的小的都不会。”弗雷德认真地说。  
“谢谢哈利。”海伦小声说着，忽然又想起了刚刚发生的事情。  
“因为我们家的原因，或许原本他拿这笔钱的时候应该更开心一点的……”  
乔治垂眸静默了一会，轻声安慰道。  
“别这么说。这和你没有关系。”

门又被敲响了。  
“海伦，你在里面吗？”唐克的声音响起来。  
“我可能要先走了，亲爱的。”

海伦和乔治跑过去打开门，唐克看到乔治时，目光在他脸上停留了一会。  
接着他看向海伦，露出一个轻松的微笑。  
“现在已经不哭了，是不是？”他温柔地看着海伦，“送我到门口吧，好吗？”  
餐厅里原先开会的巫师们已经走了大半，邓布利多刚和金斯莱说完话。金斯莱看着走在最后面的乔治，无奈地摇了摇头，走到大门那去了。  
韦斯莱夫妇站在一起，海伦不忍心去看他们的眼睛，他们今天已经受了太多刺激。  
“保重自己，唐克。”邓布利多说着，伸出手和唐克握了握。  
“照顾好我女儿。”唐克看了一眼海伦，轻声恳求道。  
邓布利多郑重地点了点头，长长的白色胡须微微抖动着。  
“此外，我们安排了一个傲罗在霍格莫德的巫师服装店工作，对外宣称她就是你女儿——我们不能让别人知道海伦留在霍格沃茨，好吗？”  
唐克感激地点了一下头，戴上了帽子，最后回头看了一眼海伦。  
“再见，爸爸。”海伦说。  
唐克笑了一下，折回身吻了一下海伦的脸颊。  
“亲爱的，不久我就会来看你的。”他眨了眨眼，轻松地说着，然后转身朝大门走去。


	52. 弟弟行为

这个夏天和以往都不相同。  
每周一海伦要去格里莫广场12号送各种文件和资料。  
唐克开始为邓布利多做事，她有可能会在那里碰见自己的爸爸。甚至斯内普教授也会出现在那里，有他在的地方海伦会感到不自主的压迫感，好像在哪都是魔药课。  
八月的第一天，哈利终于到达了这里，不过他遇上了不小的麻烦，需要去魔法部接受一场庭审。  
摄魂怪在麻瓜世界袭击了哈利和他的麻瓜表哥，当天晚上凤凰社的成员就这件事又在会议上争吵了起来。不过后来他们还是安排好了一切，韦斯莱先生带哈利去了魔法部。回来以后，这个悬在哈利头顶的炸弹就消失了。  
乔治还是对金斯莱和穆迪没有好脸色，尽管他们两位宣称不和“小孩子”计较，海伦还是很怕乔治哪天就挨了一个恶咒什么的，尽力想劝说乔治不要这样。海伦把改过的逃课糖配方还给了乔治，他们俩成天躲在房间里互相喂对方吃这些东西——金妮说她和韦斯莱夫人看到的时候都吓坏了，以为他们俩在决斗什么的。  
但是每个周一海伦到达这里的时候，他们两个都把自己收拾得干干净净的，关于产品的进度也都是通过口头来向海伦描述。  
此外芙蓉·德拉库尔给海伦写了信，告诉她自己已经在伦敦找到了工作，而且比尔·韦斯莱居然答应了可以帮她补习英语。芙蓉不止一次地邀请海伦去伦敦找她玩，但是海伦因为这些不可说的原因，推诿了一次又一次。

这是开学前最后一晚，邓布利多要求她暂时离开霍格沃茨，明天和韦斯莱一家一起从格里莫广场出发去车站。其中一个重要的原因是，海伦顺理成章地成为女生学生会主席了，她必须在级长车厢里给级长们开会。其次的一个原因是，据邓布利多说——已经有食死徒注意到她和她的爸爸，而且食死徒也有子女在霍格沃茨，如果海伦没有出现在霍格沃茨特快上，可能会给他们父女带来一些想不到的麻烦。  
海伦象征性地收拾了一个小箱子，带上她的睡衣和明天要给级长们开会用的一叠厚厚的羊皮纸，在霍格莫德村幻影移形了。  
她走进格里莫广场12号的大门时，没有一个人注意到她来了，因为餐厅里吵吵闹闹的，好像有什么事情要庆祝。她走过去，把自己的箱子随手放在角落里，韦斯莱夫人微笑着过来迎接她。  
“孩子，我们刚刚说着话没注意到你来了！”她一直笑呵呵的，心里好像揣着一桩美事，“等会我们就开饭了，邓布利多已经和我们说过了，今晚你住赫敏和金妮隔壁的房间，怎么样？”  
海伦腼腆地笑着，点了点头，接着她就抬头看到了——餐桌上方挂着一条鲜红的横幅，上面写着：热烈祝贺罗恩和赫敏当选级长！  
韦斯莱夫人显然就是在为这事高兴呢。  
“哇……这太棒了！”  
“罗恩一直是个好孩子，我一直相信他可以像比尔和珀西那样优秀！”韦斯莱夫人高兴得声音直颤，她的思绪好像被什么拉过去了——她陷入了回忆里，很短的几秒钟后，她又重新露出欣喜的笑容来，爱怜地打量着海伦。  
“乔治和弗雷德告诉我你也是级长呢……海伦，六月我在礼堂里见到你的时候，第一眼就特别喜欢你。”  
“妈，你是不是想说乔治配不上海伦！”金妮把一叠干净的餐盘搁在餐桌上，兴冲冲地挤到她们中间来，“乔治肯定不高兴听到这些！”  
“但那是事实啊……”韦斯莱夫人担忧地拍了拍海伦的袍子。  
海伦红着脸不知道说什么，还好这时候哈利和赫敏从楼上下来了。  
“海伦！”哈利一看见她就快步走了过来，他站在餐厅门口想把她叫出去。  
“海伦，邓布利多教授最近……呃，怎么样？”他皱了皱眉头，好像自己也被自己的这个问题尴尬到了。  
“就像往常一样，怎么了？”  
“哦……好，没什么。”哈利说着自己点了点头，神色还是不太自然。他和海伦一起回到餐厅里，他看着桌上的横幅，朝赫敏和韦斯莱夫人笑了笑。  
“珀西毕业以后我男女学生会主席我就不认识了。”赫敏把级长徽章别在胸口，走过来笑眯眯地说，“不知道今年是谁啊？”  
“呃，赫敏，是我。”海伦颇不好意思地说。  
赫敏惊喜地捂住了脸，嘴巴都张成了“O”形，餐桌那边的韦斯莱夫人和金妮也听到了，金妮大呼小叫地冲过来拉起海伦的手想要转圈圈。  
“亲爱的！你也太谦逊了些，我想蒙莫朗西先生知道了一定很高兴吧。”韦斯莱夫人和蔼地看着海伦和金妮，不知道为什么她居然有一点点哽咽。  
“哦，瞧我。”她转过身去用衣袖揩了一下眼泪，“今天值得开心的事真多啊。”  
海伦见韦斯莱夫人这么开心，就没有开口告诉她——其实这一个礼拜，她都没有和爸爸联络。她不知道爸爸在做什么，也不能和他通信——只能等他安然回到格里莫广场的那一刻才能真正放下心。  
小天狼星正挥舞着海伦给他的旧魔杖，做着一些力所能及的家务活，他看到海伦的时候，还微笑着点了点头。  
接着乔治、弗雷德和罗恩也从楼梯上下来了。金妮尖声冲乔治喊道：“海伦成了女生学生会主席啦！”  
“如果你有一点预见未来的本事，就不用这么惊讶了，金妮。”弗雷德坏笑看了一眼他的弟弟，“乔治，是不是？”  
“是啊，我们一早就猜到了。不像有些人大惊小怪的！”  
“得了吧！”金妮做了个鬼脸，“你非要这么说的话，我就在格兰芬多找一个成绩像珀西一样好的男孩子介绍给海伦，圣诞舞会上我认识了好多呢！”  
本来是一句玩笑的话，他们一圈人突然不笑了。金妮也及时捂住了自己的嘴，好像知道自己说错了什么。乔治看了一眼韦斯莱夫人忙碌的背影，蛮不高兴地扁了扁嘴。  
“珀西！……我们今天好像提了好几次珀西。”金妮和海伦溜到灰扑扑的客厅去了，金妮告诉她，原来在暑假开始时，珀西就和家里大吵一架搬走了。当时珀西说了很过分的话，韦斯莱夫人因此哭了好几回，还去了珀西现在的住处，珀西根本就不开门。后来，他们就有意无意地避开珀西不谈了。可能是今天韦斯莱夫人太高兴了，才一时没有察觉到。

“我还记得你们一年级的时候把罗杰弄到了校医院里，珀西像个大哥哥一样过来抓你们呢。”饭后的闲聊时间，趁着韦斯莱夫人去别的房间收拾东西，海伦低声对乔治絮絮叨叨起来。  
“时间过得真快啊，一眨眼珀西就管不了你们了，大概在你们二年级的时候。”  
弗雷德听了这话，吃吃地笑了一会。  
“可能因为他彻底打不过我们两个了吧？那个大傻瓜。”  
他们两个平时最爱和蒙顿格斯聊天，听那个矮冬瓜似的男巫炫耀他那些生意经——海伦暑假来的次数屈指可数，每次蒙顿格斯在的时候，他们俩就起劲得顾不上海伦。但是没有办法，蒙顿格斯有办法弄到一些违禁的小玩意，可以帮助他们改善他们的产品。  
今晚蒙顿格斯没有来，疯眼汉穆迪和金斯莱来了。  
因为他们后来对海伦的态度也改变了不少，乔治也就没有固执到一定要和他们两个走到哪都冷眼相对了。当然，这和海伦的父亲正在努力取得他们的信任也有很大的关系。  
海伦看着双胞胎在桌上玩着一把毒触手的种子，一边有一句没一句地听着穆迪和小天狼星他们的交谈。  
“说到秘密，”乔治听到了他们交谈的一些只字片语，忽然想到了什么，看了一眼海伦，“我和弗雷德发现你有事瞒着我们。”  
海伦一头雾水。  
“我瞒你们什么了？”  
乔治正要说话，弗雷德打了个响亮的哈欠。  
“不如你们先回去休息。”韦斯莱夫人走过来挥舞了一下魔杖，水槽边飞过来几只杯子，她指挥桌上的大壶往几只杯子里倒满可可饮料，“喝了这个……好啦，今天早点睡吧，明天还要赶去车站！”  
乔治和弗雷德不明所以地看看海伦，又看看韦斯莱夫人。  
“说起来也是，海伦，你怎么还不回去？”弗雷德说。  
海伦抽出魔杖指了指墙角不起眼的箱子，它飞起来浮在了半空中，等待着海伦的下一步咒语。  
她眨眨眼，露出一个礼貌的微笑。  
“我今晚住这儿。”  
乔治缓缓露出一个非常灿烂的表情，看上去好像他又过生日了似的。  
“有什么可高兴的。”海伦无可奈何地说着，把自己喝完的空杯子塞进乔治手里，站了起来朝楼上走去。

还好有韦斯莱夫人和小天狼星给她收拾出了这一间临时的卧室，尽管很多地方还沾着厚厚的灰尘——因为要彻底清理的话，可能要把地板都掀起来，只住一晚来说，太不划算了些。他们给海伦换了一床新的被子，都拍得蓬蓬松松的，海伦能闻到浆洗过的干净的味道。  
卫生间的花洒和镜子也都被擦亮过了，海伦从浴室走出来，她的头发还在不停地滴着水珠，她把明天上学要穿的校服袍子叠好扔在枕边，开始整理明天要交代给级长们的事项。想到其中两个级长就在她隔壁的房间，她扬了扬嘴角。  
今年霍格沃茨又要换一名新的黑魔法防御术教师，是由魔法部指派的高级检察官多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇教授。（去年的“穆迪”教授在学期末给海伦带来不小的阴影）此外要安排好级长在平时发挥维持纪律的作用……海伦皱起眉，挨个研究句子里的用词，似乎有一些不对劲的地方……随即她想到，可能和眼下的形势有一定的关系，唔，那么这一条……  
“啪！”一记响亮的爆裂声在房间里响起，海伦长长地吐出一口气，看着站在一把旧到爆皮的扶手椅上的乔治。  
“很好，这次是扶手椅上——你下次会不会幻影显形到我脑袋上呢？”  
“事实上，落到人的脑袋上和扶手椅上的几率比落到地板上低得多了！”乔治高兴地跳下来，“不是吗？”  
海伦把羊皮纸扔回床下的箱子里，用被子盖住了自己的腿，抱着手臂面无表情地看着乔治。  
他一脸讨好地爬上来，挤进海伦的被窝里。  
海伦把头偏到一旁不去看他。  
“我觉得你还是不要憋着了。”乔治凑过去看着她的脸，“心里早就偷着乐了吧？”  
海伦确实绷不住了，她“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。  
乔治把她垫在肩上的毛巾罩到她头上，帮她擦拭着还未干的头发。  
“我还没见过你穿睡衣的样子呢，”他高兴地嘟囔道，“的确有点可爱。”  
海伦还没说话，又是一记响亮的爆裂声，海伦吓得从被窝里蹿了出来——比刚才还要响，弗雷德凭空摔在他们的被子上，怀里还抱着一个大坩埚。  
“什么？！弗——”  
弗雷德捂着嘴抽动了几下，另一只手还来不及摸到他的坩埚，已经迫不及待地吐在了海伦的被子上，并且他好像还没有吐完，乔治迅速把坩埚递了过去，他把脸埋在坩埚里大声呕吐起来。  
“弗雷德，你来的真够是时候的！”乔治气愤地捂着脑袋，不想再看他的哥哥一眼，“这是什么？梅林的礼物吗？”  
弗雷德还在呕吐，无暇跟他说话。乔治没好气地看了一眼被子上的呕吐物，海伦已经像一只猫头鹰一样蹲在床头柜上了。  
“好了，好了，除了有点恶心之外，还是可以对付的。”海伦哭笑不得地挥舞了一下魔杖：“清理一新！”  
被子上的呕吐物被清理干净了，乔治起身幻影移形了——几秒钟后，他又回来了，拿着速效逃课糖的另外一半，海伦不得不和他一起扶着弗雷德，强行把另一半的解药塞进他嘴里，过了十几秒后，他终于恢复了神色。  
“老天，顿格卖给我们的种子可真够毒的。”弗雷德仰躺在海伦的床上，大口大口地喘着气，“我觉得我一个人在房间里可能应付不了——”  
“什么种子？”海伦问。  
“毒触手啊。晚餐的时候你见到了。”乔治没好气地看着弗雷德，“你恢复了吗？恢复了就回你自己的房间去吧！”  
“乔治——等一等，你们的剂量还是放错了！”海伦伸出手试着够到乔治，她还蹲在床头柜上呢。  
乔治伸手把她拉回床上，弗雷德躺在他们中间还没有缓过来。  
“干嘛这么着急赶我走？是我们的房间，你不要忘了……”他勾起嘴角，笑着看着乔治。  
“从这一刻开始，它是专属于你的房间了，好吗，弗雷德？”乔治嫌弃地看着他，“你再不回去，我就把呕吐糖塞到你嘴里。”  
“大可不必这么残忍。”海伦伸出手摸了摸弗雷德汗涔涔的额角，“弗雷德，你还要再缓一会吗？”  
“太感谢了……海伦。”弗雷德说着，朝乔治做了个“你能奈我何”的鬼脸。  
海伦用魔杖点了点弗雷德的睡衣：“清理一新！”把他衣服上的脏东西也一并去除了。  
五分钟后，弗雷德才有力气从床上爬起来，歪歪扭扭地幻影移形了。  
海伦朝乔治身边靠了靠，把被子重新拉上来了些。  
“你们平时都这样吗？我说试验这些产品的时候……”  
“是啊，这样的情况我们每天要重复无数次呢。”乔治又着手帮她擦头发了，“今天弗雷德吐得已经比之前温和多了。”  
“怪不得你们都不告诉我。”  
海伦说着，不悦地扬了扬眉毛，拨开他的双手，转过去用力抱住了乔治。  
“我会心疼你们的嘛。”她嘟囔道。  
乔治的手还是追着她的脑袋一个劲地擦头发。  
“这是我们用来打开市场的产品，如果这样的小玩意都做不好的话，我们的笑话商店可能就永远只能在梦里了。”乔治严肃地说。  
“……”海伦没有说话，过了一会她抬起头来，看着乔治。  
“对了，你说我瞒着你们什么了？我不明白。”  
乔治委屈地看着她。  
“哦，我可不敢说，唉，关于这事……”  
“你说不说？”  
乔治吞吞吐吐的，好像被压迫了一样。  
海伦最不耐他卖关子，她推着他的肩膀把他按在床头，轻巧地跨坐在他身上，居高临下地看着他。  
“我可有魔杖呢，”她轻笑着，用魔杖在他胸口画了个圈，“现在是学生会主席命令你，告诉我——”  
乔治的温柔在于，他总在需要被说服的事情上很容易妥协。  
“好吧。”他居然有点不服气地看了海伦一眼。  
“……我一直以为你比我小七个月呢，结果你成年生日那天就是圣诞舞会后没几天？你居然比我和弗雷德大四个月？”  
海伦费解地看着他，然后“噗嗤”笑出了声，她用手掩着嘴努力不让自己笑得太大声，结果她全身因为憋笑而颤抖起来。  
“就因为这个吗？”她嗔怪地看了他一眼，“我一直都知道啊——我的生日比较小嘛。不过我觉得四个月不是很大的差距嘛。”  
“不！”乔治在她身下抗议道，“这样你就是我姐姐了！”  
“没错。”海伦笑的更厉害了，她艰难地从压抑着的笑声里挤出她要说的几个字。  
“叫声姐姐给我听听。”  
“不要。”乔治嫌弃地皱起鼻子，“绝不。”  
“乔治——你知道吗？你在这里说的话，一个字都不值得相信。”海伦歪着头调皮地看着他，一只手轻轻地在他的咯吱窝下面划了一下——乔治的反应和舞会之前在休息室的海伦一样大，他惊恐地按住她的手腕。  
“不是吧？”  
“现在我也知道你的弱点了。”海伦的另一只手在另一侧发起同样的进攻，这下乔治真的没有办法了。  
看着身下翻滚求饶的小乔治，海伦终于知道舞会那天他在休息室是什么感觉了。  
“好吧！好吧！——我叫！停下来，海伦！”数个回合之后，乔治哭笑不得地投降了，他的脸都快和他的头发一样红了。  
海伦为表正式，抬起下巴清了清嗓子。  
“叫吧，我听着呢。”  
“姐姐。”乔治叫了一声，海伦只是抿着嘴笑着，没有说话。  
“姐姐。——姐姐，——姐姐。”他叫了第二声、第三声、第四声。  
海伦觉得乔治此时的声音居然软软的，好像在撒娇。  
她笑着扫了他一眼。  
接着他们两人静默了很久，谁都没有再开口，好像在等谁先开口，谁就投降了一样。  
乔治伸出手，把她擦头发的浴巾一把扯掉了。  
海伦还是没有说话。  
他抬起手，指尖触在她睡衣的第一颗纽扣上。  
最终还是乔治先开口了。  
他说：“我可以解开你的扣子吗，姐姐？”


	53. 拽哥发来组队邀请

海伦好像才意识到她玩得过火了。  
她盯着乔治的眼睛，心脏后知后觉地狂跳了起来，他的眼睛就像那天晚上一样，那个他们第一次接吻的晚上。  
或者是每一次他们亲密接触之后，她都爱看他的眼睛。  
像一片日出之前，夹杂着灰调，深黛蓝色而无限平静的海。  
但是眼下已经不同往日。  
海伦清楚地知道这一点，显然乔治不知道，哪怕他知道了，他也肯定不会放在心上。  
但她自己不可能释怀。  
她自觉自己的幸运，因了她曾不止一次见过这片最温柔的海洋。  
这一次她恐怕无法拥有，也许以后也无法……  
好在她已经稳住了自己，海伦罔顾自己发烫的脸颊，再次清了清嗓子。  
“我想——不可以。”她勾起嘴角，狡黠地望着他。  
海伦把所有的负罪感藏得很好。  
乔治笑了笑，把手收回去枕在脑后。  
“那你最好还是从我身上下来。”他说，“这很危险——别怪我没有事先提醒。”  
海伦乖乖照做了。  
她趴回自己的被窝里，将脸埋住。  
“我应该是困了——你走吧。”  
乔治默默地掀开被子坐起来，关掉了房间的灯。  
他再开口时声音依然带着一丝笑意，只是有点沙哑。  
“晚安，姐姐。”  
海伦不知道怎么回答他，只听到“啪”的一声，乔治在黑暗中幻影移形了。

第二天中午，海伦扛着自己轻飘飘的箱子拉开级长包厢的移门，迦勒刚刚准备坐下，被她的架势吓得又站了起来，扶着窗台惊讶地看着她。  
“海伦！嗯……箱子不重吗？”他礼貌地指了指海伦肩上。  
海伦眯起眼装出一脸沧桑的样子，毫不费力地把箱子推上行李架。箱子里只剩下睡衣了，她可不能在这里打开箱子，让别人发现她其实什么行李都没有带。  
“小意思。”  
“所以你就是今年的女生学生会主席了？”迦勒咧开嘴笑了。  
海伦楞了一下，装出一脸惊喜的样子看着迦勒。  
“梅林啊，我在这里见到你居然一点都不觉得意外！”她向迦勒伸出手，“祝贺彼此吧……不过我真的想不到比你还适合做主席的人选。”  
迦勒看上去是发自内心的欣喜，尽管他看起来好像很疲惫——海伦是可以猜出原因的。  
按照学校的规定，在五年级学生中选出八名级长，在七年级学生中选出两名学生会主席。级长不一定会连任学生会主席，但无疑几率的非常大的。迦勒一直很优秀，从他担任斯莱特林的级长开始，海伦就一直有这种预感——上一个让她有这种直觉的还是珀西·韦斯莱。  
隔间的门又被推开了，斯莱特林今年的两位级长走了进来。走在前面的男孩子海伦认识，是德拉科·马尔福，上一次在车厢里见到他，他还被摄魂怪吓得差点尿裤子。他们的女生级长是一个黑发，眼睛圆圆的，脸非常短的姑娘，海伦已经在级长名单上看到过她的名字——潘西·帕金森。  
“德拉科，潘西。”迦勒和他们打了个招呼，指了指一处位子，“先坐会吧，我们都来得太早了是不是？”  
马尔福任由潘西拽着他的袖子，他站在那里，饶有兴趣地打量着海伦——尽管海伦觉得他这样有些不礼貌。  
“蒙莫朗西。”他压低了声音，双眼闪烁着兴奋而神秘的光彩，“干得漂亮。”  
海伦脸上的笑容差点就挂不住了。  
她勉强笑了笑，告诉自己不能被这个五年级的小男生吓唬到。但是同一秒钟里，她脑海中已经构思出不同回答会带来的后果。  
坦然承认自己是蒙莫朗西——可能没多久整个拉文克劳就都知道了。  
婉转地让马尔福为这件事保密——如果迦勒和马尔福把这件事告诉了他们的家人，那么海伦的父亲可能会有麻烦。  
没错，这或许就是马尔福为什么会这么神气，迦勒为什么有一些闪躲态度的原因。  
海伦相信哈利说的话，伏地魔已经回来了。  
除却她和格兰芬多们的交情，还有一个重要的原因是她的爸爸，唐克·蒙莫朗西，是他教虫尾巴怎么生火做高汤熬一锅伏地魔出来的，此外他已经把这些信息带给了凤凰社——马尔福，埃弗里，诺特，高尔……这些人的孩子目前都在斯莱特林上学。金斯莱和邓布利多特意嘱咐过海伦：不要轻举妄动，也不要退缩，不要太主动。  
她迅速权衡了一下眼前的利弊。  
罢了，最后一年了，谁会在乎她是格林还是蒙莫朗西？而且只要马尔福不在大庭广众之下叫她，就没有多少人会知道。  
海伦选择第一种回答。  
“也许吧。”她淡淡地说。  
“我们三个可以是盟友了。”马尔福兴致勃勃地挑了一下眉毛，低声说，“马尔福，埃弗里，蒙莫朗西……你说对不对？”  
“德拉科。”迦勒冷冷地插话进来，“我想韦斯莱可能会和你拼命的。”  
“韦斯莱？”  
“乔治·韦斯莱，我男朋友。”海伦平静地说。  
“好吧。真是遗憾。”马尔福的语气里听不出一点遗憾，倒是他狠狠地念出最后一个单词的时候，险些喷了迦勒一脸。  
赫奇帕奇的两位级长走进来，及时解救了海伦——她真的不想再和德拉科·马尔福接着聊下去了。罗恩和赫敏最后才走进来，他们和斯莱特林的两位级长互相极度看不顺眼，这个会议开的非常之曲折，特别之尴尬。如果罗恩要提出什么问题，马尔福一定第一个讥笑他，把罗恩气得脸都红了。同时如果马尔福和潘西说些什么，赫敏看他们的眼神好像难以相信怎么会有这么笨的脑子，这么笨的人居然还能当上级长。  
事实上，海伦暗自赞同赫敏的神情，因为潘西提出的问题让海伦觉得她根本没有听自己讲话。  
迦勒其实也对潘西提出的问题有些无奈，但是他藏得太好了。级长们离开车厢后，就只剩他们两个坐在里面。  
“你刚刚不耐烦了？”  
迦勒不自然地看了海伦一眼，用手背掩着嘴无奈地笑了。  
“好吧，被你发现了。……不过不能要求每个人都一模一样的聪明，且高效，不是吗？”  
“像赫敏·格兰杰一样聪明，反应快，确实太难了。”海伦漫不经心地说着，看向窗外。  
“不，我说你。”迦勒轻轻地说，“事实上，我不了解格兰杰。”  
海伦有些意外地看向迦勒，脸上挂着淡淡的微笑。  
“谢谢。不过我可不高效。”  
迦勒真诚地盯着她，这让海伦有些局促。  
列车停下来后，他们两个需要引导新生去坐小船。迦勒一直都不爱背书包，只是把手插在风衣口袋里，慢悠悠地跟在海伦身后。  
“今年是最后一年了，你想做点什么？”他冷不丁地问道。  
海伦不解地看着他，答案有很多很多，怎么可能几句话就说得完。  
“哦，别这样看我。”迦勒低下头笑了笑，“一些学习和就业上的规划，你有什么想法？”  
“嗯……拿到N.E.W.T证书吧。”海伦有些敷衍地客套道。  
“我想还有一件事吧？”乔治懒洋洋的声音在后面响起，他和弗雷德大摇大摆地走上前来。  
“——准备好做笑话商店的老板娘。”乔治说着，自然地揽过海伦的肩膀，看了一眼迦勒。  
“首先，你们要有个笑话商店。”海伦眯起眼睛呛声道。  
“我就知道海伦不会轻易答应你的。”弗雷德说，“如果我说出口，她可能会考虑的！”  
“闭嘴，弗雷德。看到前面那群毛孩子了吗？我们得把逃课糖推销给他们。”乔治指了指海伦和迦勒带着的一群新生。  
“不，你不可以。”海伦坚决地说，“你们根本就没有实验完！”  
“当然不是卖给他们，”弗雷德眨了眨眼睛，“以另一种方式……”  
“一种我们大家都会喜欢的方式。”乔治神秘地说，“不会让你生气的，——姐姐。”  
海伦触电似的抖了一下，抬头试图用眼神杀死乔治。  
弗雷德转过头去藏住偷笑，而迦勒一直沉默着走在后面，好像一直在想自己的事情。  
乔治狡黠地笑着，把海伦搂过来吻了一下头发，带着弗雷德去坐马车了。

迦勒彻彻底底沉默了，彻底到海伦都察觉出他不是在思考问题，而只是闭上了嘴巴而已。  
他们把最后一个新生送上小船，自己也坐上了最后一辆马车。  
迦勒望着他们的目的地——灯火通明的霍格沃茨城堡。脸侧一缕黑发散了下来，遮住了他的眼睛，衬得他苍白的脸庞更瘦削了。  
“谢谢你，在马尔福面前为我解围。”  
他沉吟了一会。  
“海伦，我想你爸爸应该告诉过你吧？”  
海伦警惕地看了他一眼，所幸迦勒看着前面，没有注意到她的眼神。  
“呃，告诉什么？”  
“他真的不反对你和韦斯莱在一起吗？”  
“或许吧，我没有和他说过这些。”海伦含糊地说。  
“我们认识几年了？”  
“……大概三四年了？”  
“作为一个三年的老朋友，我想告诉你——”迦勒凉凉地开口，他的话像深秋夜里的寒雨。  
“或许我们才是同一种人。……我是说，埃弗里，蒙莫朗西，还有马尔福和弗林特。”  
“我可以为你解一次围，但不能解第二次，第三次。”  
“一直和韦斯莱太过亲近，这样下去恐怕对你没好处，海伦。”


	54. 谎言

“你知道我和弗林特交情不深。”半晌无话，海伦在黑暗中挑了挑眉毛，极力压制住语气里的冷漠。她对弗林特的印象始于魁地奇比赛时他多次粗鲁强势的犯规行为，止于他在礼堂门口羞辱她和双胞胎，如果要她和这样一个人做朋友，那么她不得不质疑迦勒的立场。  
“斯莱特林对交朋友有一套自己的法则。友情不是一成不变的，放轻松。”他的语气里带着一丝淡淡的不屑。   
这两个月里，他变了很多。  
海伦敷衍道：“嗯……或许。”

回到拉文克劳的餐桌旁，她的朋友们都还在。  
海伦从未像现在一样想念他们。  
只是她的心境再也不能像从前了。  
特洛伊他们正激烈地谈论着什么，海伦朝他们走过去，特洛伊抬头看到她，眉开眼笑。  
“我们都听说了，亲爱的主席大人！”她把海伦拉到自己和秋之间的位置上坐下来，“还有没有什么好消息要告诉我们？”  
海伦心里沉了沉。她知道特洛伊是无意的，但是现在听来，就是非常嘲讽。  
“就是一个平平无奇的暑假。”海伦说着去够餐桌上的糖浆馅饼，“说说你们吧？”   
“谢谢你送的花，海伦。” 秋抢在特洛伊之前说道，“太贴心了……每个星期都有。”  
因为唐克和凤凰社的原因，这个夏天海伦不能去拜访芙蓉，也不能拜访秋·张。她能为朋友做的只有用猫头鹰邮局为秋订上每周一捧的鲜花，希望她的心情能好一些。  
特洛伊丝毫不介意秋抢在她前面开口，她鼓励似的抿着嘴笑了笑，对秋说：“看到你现在好了很多，今年我们也能放心离开了。”  
海伦望着秋的眼睛，微微勾起嘴角。  
“不客气。”  
秋比他们都小一级，所以明年霍格沃茨就只剩下玛丽埃塔和秋·张了。  
那个秋晕过去的，令人窒息的夏夜，海伦可能一辈子都忘不掉。自从塞德里克死后……她们再也没有在秋面前提过他的名字，秋也再不能和以往一样了。  
尽管她看上去最近没有再哭泣，心情也好了很多，但是她身体里有什么东西好像永远地死去了。  
今年的黑魔法防御术课老师又更换了。海格也不在教师席上。前者海伦不甚关心，她只关心海格为什么不在这儿，自从前年她给赫敏出了那个主意救了巴克比克之后，海格总是在他的课上格外照顾自己，这是他表达感激的方式。  
一个穿着粉色开襟毛衣、矮矮胖胖的女人打断了邓布利多的讲话，站到前面来（海伦也没有听校长讲了什么），用一种粘腻的，小姑娘似的声音开始宣布一些事情。无非是一些无用的套话和空话，海伦听了前三句话就开始走神，她甚至问斜对面的卢娜·洛夫古德拿了一本最新的《唱唱反调》开始翻看。  
“要是我是你，我也宁可看《唱唱反调》，”特洛伊扫了一眼她手里的杂志，“一整个夏天，《预言家日报》都在胡言乱语。”  
海伦略有些欣慰地叹了口气，用秋听不到的音量和特洛伊聊了起来。  
一切都开始于哈利和死去的塞德里克出现在场地中央时，哈利说出口的那句“伏地魔回来了”。离校前邓布利多的讲话也无疑重申了这一事实，但是暑假开始后，巫师界的舆论方向开始变得奇怪，报纸上的报道有意无意指责邓布利多和哈利·波特似乎在造谣，胡言乱语。对于海伦来说，一整个夏天往返于霍格沃茨和格里莫广场，以及那些灰暗房间里流干的眼泪，都明明白白地诉说着这个事实。那些报纸上的言论好像来自另一个空间，一个完全接收不到他们的电波的世界。  
但是对于特洛伊来说，这就显得有点可贵了，因为她的爸爸在魔法部工作，一定会受到部里的舆论导向影响的。  
“我把去年夏天决赛晚上的事情完完整整地告诉了我爸妈，”特洛伊小声说，“他们没有马上相信我，也没有相信报纸上说的那些。不管怎么说，他们已经做好了两手准备。”  
“什么两手准备？”  
“这是我们的最后一年了，不是么？”特洛伊无意地拨弄着餐桌上花瓶里的一朵花苞，“如果可以顺利毕业，那自然是最好的。如果出了什么岔子——你知道，如果神秘人有什么行动的话，我们一家随时准备好逃到国外避避风头。”她冷冷瞥了一眼附近的罗杰，转回来冷静地看着海伦的眼睛。  
罗杰正柔声安慰着秋，说着很多没有营养的废话。塞德里克的死对他来说也是一场打击，但是可以接近秋去安慰她这件事好像已经盖过了同学逝世的悲伤。

这是他们在这里读书的第七个年头，对于拉文克劳学院学生的一些特质，海伦不敢说她已经了解得很彻底。  
只是他们大多数人关于明哲保身这一道理都参悟得太透彻，特洛伊是，罗杰是，玛丽埃塔是，就连海伦自己，和唐克·蒙莫朗西，都完完全全践行着这一哲学。  
开学的第二个周末，海伦和迦勒从乌姆里奇粉色的办公室走出来，他们刚刚开完一场长达数个小时的学生会主席与魔法部特派官员的工作交流会议。她在关上门的一瞬间闭上眼长长地吐了一口气。  
“如释重负？”迦勒悄声说，他脸上挂着了然的笑容。  
“当然。”海伦笑着蹙起眉头，“主席要协助她做的事真多啊……”  
“如果她知道自己面对的男女学生会主席，都是食死徒的孩子，一定吓得不轻。”迦勒低头笑了起来。  
海伦的笑容凝固了。  
过了几秒钟，她迅速反应过来。  
“嗯，没错。”她自嘲地笑了笑。此时哈利正朝这走过来，海伦好像获救了一样看着他。  
“哈利！”  
哈利看上去有点阴郁，刚才一度在走神，被海伦叫了一声才注意到面前的人。  
“嗨……要去球场看我们球队的球员选拔吗？罗恩想当守门员呢。”  
海伦盯着哈利，微微张了张嘴。  
哈利不认识迦勒，他不知道伏地魔复活那一晚，他面前这个男孩子的父亲就在伏地魔脚下匍匐着。  
“也许吧。”她为难地看着哈利，身后的迦勒如果不在的话，她也不会这么纠结。  
“你手怎么了？”海伦敏锐地注意到了哈利的手背。  
哈利看了一眼迦勒。  
迦勒识趣地说：“我去图书馆门口等你，海伦。”  
说完，他坦然转身离开了。海伦回过头来，急促地对哈利说：“你认识他吗？”  
哈利摇摇头：“他好像是今年的男生学生会主席吧？。”  
“迦勒·埃弗里。”海伦压低声音，谨慎地看着哈利的眼睛，“他的爸爸，你一定见过吧？埃弗里！”  
哈利惊愕地盯着迦勒消失的转角。  
“……我知道了。”  
“我告诉你这个不是让你冲动地去做什么事，哈利！”海伦摇摇头，“即使我们在想什么，想说什么，我们都不可以表现出来，知道了吗？还有马尔福他们——”  
“我知道你要说什么。”哈利有些恼火，“好啦，我知道了。”  
“你根本不知道。”海伦无语地拽起他的手，上面有几道刀子划痕似的东西，已经结了可怕的痂。“——这是什么？”  
“乌姆里奇。”哈利说着把手迅速缩了回去，“我被她关禁闭了。这是她的惩罚。”  
海伦吃惊地说不出话来。  
哈利无奈地说：“我得接着去关禁闭了，回见。”

“波特是因为在课堂上说了不该说的话，才被关禁闭的。”迦勒平静地在羊皮纸上写着什么。海伦猜测这是马尔福告诉他的。  
——但是你知道他说的都是真话！不是吗？  
海伦心里有一个声音在大声反驳，但是她没有说出口。  
——想想你的父亲吧，他随时都会有生命危险。哈利·波特的一点点名声，又算的了什么？  
心里的另一个声音狡猾地说。  
——明哲保身，拉文克劳的生存哲学。  
海伦长长地吐出一口气。

一波未平，一波又起。  
她坐在拉文克劳休息室的一张扶手椅里整理着下周要汇报给乌姆里奇的材料——这个女人给她和迦勒都布置了每周的额外任务，协助她对霍格沃茨的教育体系进行调查。  
“海伦，格兰杰在外面。”秋在她身边坐下来，漫不经心地看了一眼她手里的文件，“她要找你。”  
“海伦，看看这个！”刚走出休息室的大门，赫敏就举着一张告示迎上来，急不可耐地说，“我想你应该不知道吧？”  
“大把大把的金加隆……零花钱不够应付你的开销吗？……请与格兰芬多休息室的弗雷德和乔治·韦斯莱联系……找一份简单的几乎毫无痛苦的课外零时工……很抱歉，所有的工作都由求职者自己承担风险。”  
海伦接过去略略扫了一遍，视线停留在乔治和弗雷德的名字上。  
“这是什么？”  
“他们贴在格兰芬多公告栏的！我带了一个孩子过来——”赫敏从身后拉出一个脸色苍白，看起来晕晕乎乎的一年级学生，“告诉我们，兰德尔，你怎么会变成这样的？”  
海伦蹲下身来，发现新生的衣襟上有斑斑驳驳的血迹，只是他们的长袍颜色太深，所以看不清楚。  
“杰伊告诉我可以去试试这个……他们马上会付给我钱，”小男孩非常害羞，几乎听不到他说话的声音，“我在休息室里找到了他们，他们告诉我只要吃上一颗糖果，坐在那里等一会……”  
“他的鼻血像破了的水管那样！”赫敏抓狂地说，“我甚至怀疑他这么小的身体里有没有这么多血可以流？”  
海伦咬着下嘴唇，又看了一眼那张告示。  
“他们让不明情况的新生试吃逃课糖？”  
“兰德尔不是唯一一个！休息室里还有一大串呢，我可以带你去看看！”赫敏说，“我告诉他们我要写信给韦斯莱夫人，他们害怕了——但是我觉得可以在写信之前来找你，海伦。”  
“你吃下糖果以后，发生了什么？”海伦接着问道。  
“流了好多鼻血……杰伊说他当时吐了十五分钟呢，所以……”  
“先不提杰伊，我说的是你自己。”  
“他们给我试了两颗解药糖果……才止住我的鼻血。”兰德尔苍白的脸上泛起一抹极淡的红晕，“然后他们付了钱，赫敏带我去了校医院。”  
“在吃下糖果之前，你并不知道他们要你做什么，对吗？”海伦耐心地问。  
小男孩点了点头。  
“你得——管管乔治，和弗雷德，可以吗？”赫敏极力压制住语气里的恼火。  
海伦只能放下手头的工作，带着小男孩和赫敏一起来到了格兰芬多塔楼。  
“进来吧……这不要紧。”赫敏站在旋开的肖像洞口，一把把海伦拉了进来。  
格兰芬多休息室还是像她之前印象里的那样，四周都是红色金色的装饰，每一张桌子上都乱糟糟的，角落里堆满飞天扫帚。  
不同的是墙边坐着的一排仰着头好像在做白日梦的低年级学生们，他们脑袋上就是公告栏，赫敏撕下来的告示已经被贴上去了一张新的。  
海伦走过去，试着叫醒一个亚麻色头发的小男孩，他好像吓了一大跳，低头朝自己怀里的坩埚剧烈地呕吐起来。  
“这是？！——”  
“这就是他们的实验，海伦。”  
“我还不知道会有这种反应呢！”弗雷德正从宿舍楼梯上下来，若有所思地看着那个小男孩，“刚刚是谁碰了他一下？”  
“我没有碰他，我只是叫了他一声。”海伦说。  
“海伦！你怎么——”弗雷德说着看到了赫敏，他脸上的笑容消失了大半。“赫敏叫你来的？”  
不一会乔治也走了下来，手里拿着一块记录板，高兴地和海伦打了个招呼。  
“我不得不用这种方式引起你们的重视，这的确非常危险。”赫敏说，“海伦也是这么想的，对吧？”  
海伦略带责怪地看了一眼赫敏。  
“这不是唯一的重点，赫敏。他们在这之前已经自己试吃过无数次了。还有一点是——”她转向乔治和弗雷德，平静地说，“你们事先没有告诉这些低年级学生，他们要吃的是什么，会有怎么样的后果，对吗？”  
“我们觉得心理预期会影响药效。”乔治不以为然地说着，走过去把一颗解药糖塞进一个流鼻血的新生嘴里。周围有很多格兰芬多都围了过来，他们好像对这一场景习以为常，甚至觉得非常有趣。  
“药效？”赫敏有些怒气冲冲了，“如果他们留下什么后遗症，或者——”  
“我们不会让他们得病的。”弗雷德说着，在一个新生面前蹲下来，“你感觉怎么样？”  
小男孩瑟缩了一下，茫然地点了点头。  
“还——还好。”  
“这就对了，”乔治笑嘻嘻地说，“使用者感觉良好，十五分钟——”他在板子上记了几笔。  
“这么说海伦镇不住你们，是不是？”赫敏把腰板挺得笔直，毛蓬蓬的头发轻轻抖动着，“级长和学生会主席都有权没收你们这堆破玩意。”  
一个格兰芬多突然指着一个吃了昏迷棉花糖的新生咯咯大笑起来，被赫敏狠狠剜了一眼之后，闭嘴了。  
这下休息室里非常安静。  
海伦摇摇头。  
“我不觉得新生们这么脆弱的身板扛得住你们这些糖果。”  
“但是我们要考虑试验者身体条件的最下限，不是吗？”乔治笑着说。  
“你们的告示应该改一改了。”海伦用魔杖指了指公告栏，那张告示自动飞到了她手里，“试验者有权知道实情吧？至少是一部分——”  
“我说了，心理预期也是影响因素。”乔治脸上的笑容淡了不少，耐心地向她重申道。  
“这让你们看起来像在欺骗他们，不是吗？”海伦皱起眉头，说完这话，她的目光变得躲闪起来，她转过身去准备离开，“或许格兰芬多们从不考虑这一点？”  
“或许拉文克劳们就是想得太‘周全’。”一个坐在凳子上的格兰芬多学生不服气地说道。  
“漂亮女人都这么麻烦。”另一个声音说。  
弗雷德也没有说话。  
海伦没有理会他们，她迈出了肖像洞口，手里还攥着那张告示。  
走下楼梯的时候乔治从后面追了上来。  
“你不会真的为了这事生气吧？”  
“这就是你们说的，‘用一种大家都喜欢的方式把逃课糖推销给新生们’？”海伦的话里带着淡淡的恼火，“不得不说，你们很适合做生意。”  
“谢谢夸奖——你绝对想不到，对不对？”乔治笑着伸手揽过她的肩膀，陪她往拉文克劳休息室走去。  
“你还听不懂吗？”海伦叹了口气，“我刚刚说了的，就像骗子……好啦，乔治，我已经够忙的了，不要再让赫敏来找我了，好吗？”  
“骗子？”他有些冷淡地反问着，把手从海伦肩上拿了下来。  
“你们是不是很喜欢蒙顿格斯那样的小商贩？在我看来他就是一个骗子。你知道，有些生意人就是满口谎话。”  
“但是他依然为邓布利多效忠，邓布利多也相信他，不是吗？”乔治冷静地说，“我不知道一块逃课糖能让你的态度变成这样。”  
“不，我的态度没有变，我一直都觉得——”  
“一直觉得？在我看来最大的骗子恐怕不是蒙顿格斯，你的偏见太重了。”他突然说。  
最大的骗子？  
她心猛地往下一沉。  
海伦难以置信地看着他。与此同时，她看到乔治身后第二条走廊的交叉口，两个熟悉的身影站在拱廊下面。  
她的心跳在那一瞬间险些停止了。  
他们在那里站了多久，又听到了多少？  
“住嘴。”她紧张地说。  
“我想你应该明白。海伦，用骗子这个词真够伤人心的，因为你——”  
“住口！乔治·韦斯莱！”海伦推了一把他的胸口，低声命令道。  
“咳，咳。”  
他们身后响起娇滴滴的假咳声，乌姆里奇用戴着粉色蕾丝手套的手掩着鼻子，笑容可掬地看着他们。  
“很遗憾打断了你们，海伦，亲爱的。”  
乔治把手放下去，一脸敌意地盯着乌姆里奇身后垂着眼，面无表情的迦勒。  
“教授。”海伦也像迦勒一眼把眼垂了下去。  
“你手上拿的是什么？”她脸上挂着调皮而好奇的笑容，粗短的手指指向海伦手里的告示。  
海伦迅速把纸揉成了团。  
“没什么，教授。只是一些垃圾。”  
乌姆里奇又娇滴滴地笑了。  
“给我看看。”  
海伦抽出魔杖点了点手里的纸团，飞快地念了一个无声咒。  
它飞到半空中展开了，上面空无一字，就像一张普通的羊皮纸。  
“一张没用的废纸罢了，教授。”  
乔治在她身旁，手指握成了拳头。  
乌姆里奇看着海伦，她脸上挂着浅浅的笑容。  
“你在撒谎，亲爱的。”  
“学生会主席不可以带头撒谎。”


	55. 烟花易冷

“教授，她没有说谎。”乔治说，“我口袋里还有一叠这样的羊皮纸。”说着，他把手伸进口袋，准备拿出来给她看看。  
乌姆里奇和蔼地举起一只手制止了他。  
“我不需要看这些，韦斯莱先生。”  
接着，她转向乔治，用一种哄三岁小孩的语气说道：“孩子，你想为她辩护，这很感人……但是撒谎的人就是撒谎了。海伦……你说是这样吗？”  
海伦依旧垂着眸子。  
“是的，教授。”  
“那么，那张羊皮纸上到底是什么呢？”  
海伦动了动嘴唇。  
“什么都没有。”  
“很好。”乌姆里奇绽开一个微笑，“真是个乖巧的孩子。”  
没有人说话，寂静了几秒，她像小女孩似的“咯咯”笑出了声，海伦低着头一动不动。  
“没有人会因为一张羊皮纸上的小秘密就受到惩罚的。”乌姆里奇笑眯眯地说，“亲爱的，这只是一个小玩笑而已。……好啦，等会和埃弗里先生跟我去一趟办公室，我有些小任务要交给你们。”  
海伦快步走到迦勒身边，跟着乌姆里奇离开了。  
她再没有看乔治一眼。

她回到拉文克劳休息室的时候，六年级的几个姑娘抱着枕头或玩偶坐在壁炉前的大沙发上，看起来像是特意等她的。  
“怎么还不去睡觉？”她困倦地望了一眼她们。  
姑娘们互相看了看彼此，她们三个是秋的室友，海伦心里已经想到了可能的原因。  
又有人从楼梯上走下来。  
玛丽埃塔在睡衣外披了件袍子，无奈地看着她们。  
“海伦，秋不太好。”  
秋的一个室友说：“我连续好几个晚上听见她的抽泣声。虽然……”  
女孩顿了顿，没好意思说下去。  
“虽然迪戈里的死对我们来说都是不小的打击，”她的另一个室友接下去说道，“但是秋这个样子，我们也睡不好觉。”  
秋也从楼梯上下来了，她有些慌张地看着自己的室友们。  
“我太抱歉了，玛丽，艾伯塔……你们先去睡吧，我等你们睡着了再上来睡觉。”  
那个叫艾伯塔的姑娘叹了口气，抱着自己的枕头走了过去，与秋擦肩而过。  
“不管怎么说，我希望你快点儿走出来。”  
“你们也回去睡吧。”海伦说，“我陪秋呆一会。”  
玛丽埃塔感激地看了海伦一眼，跟在她们身后走上了楼梯。  
海伦用魔杖把壁炉的火光掩去了大半，拉着秋在月光照进来的窗边坐下。奇奇怪怪的植物摆满了窗台，卢娜种的巴拿马解语花快开花了，一个个泛着银色的花苞时不时传来几声不安的嘤咛。  
拉文克劳们喜欢在这个窗台观星，还特意摆放了几张柔软的躺椅。  
秋靠在其中一张躺椅上，静静地看着头顶的星空。  
“昨晚我梦到塞德了。”秋平静地开口，至少是努力试着平静。  
“他在扫帚上，我们一起在球场飞翔。”  
“接着我们飞出了球场，飞出了霍格沃茨，我们在田野上，森林间，悬崖边……略过一块蓝色的湖泊。”  
“我们就快到白鼬山了。他却突然告诉我——‘秋，我要走了，再见。’”  
“接着我转过头，他不见了，只有我一个人在飞翔。”  
“原来……是我，太高兴了。”黑暗里她的喉头哽咽着，勉强说完自己要说的话。  
“我忘记了……他已经不在了。”  
秋因为抽泣，轻轻抖动着身子。  
海伦躺在她身边，伸出手去够她的肩膀，看到颤抖的她，手还是停在了两人中间。  
“别在晚上想这些事。”  
海伦本来有很多安慰她的语句，但是好像哪一句说出口，都显得她像一个虚伪至极的骗子。  
骗子……  
乔治说得对，最大的骗子。  
海伦觉得身边的秋好像和自己有一个世界那么遥远。

乌姆里奇交给海伦的“小任务”居然是给特里劳妮教授送上一封留校察看通知函。  
海伦想不出有什么理由让特里劳妮教授停职，因为她沉浸在自己的占卜世界，不去干涉在这之外的事情吗？她被石化醒来之后，特里劳妮教授是唯一一位为她开心到哭泣的老师，不管怎么样，在教学中她也没有任何失职的行为。海伦无法想象教授拿到这张通知会有多难过。  
果不其然。  
通知函让特里劳妮教授非常罕见地清醒了。她坐在椅子上呼哧呼哧地抚摸着自己的胸口，颤抖着尖声说道：“我不相信！”  
接着她好像喘不上来气似的，险些翻出一个白眼背过气去。  
“教授！”海伦为难地站在一群听课的四年级学生前面，他们都没心思看自己的星象图了，在海伦身后窃窃私语着。  
“我从来，从来都是——”特里劳妮羞愤的泪水从眼镜片后头淌了下来，“兢兢业业！你们谁觉得我教得不好？你们可以，可以离开！——”  
她说着，颤抖的手指指向教室里听课的所有人，最后指向了海伦。  
海伦担心地看着她，心里难受得不得了。特里劳妮好像气得话都说不出了，或者就是下一秒就要晕倒了，海伦咬咬牙，从她手里一把把通知拿了回去，快步走出了教室。

中午学校的礼堂挤满了下课来吃饭的学生，海伦焦急地把书包甩在特洛伊身边的位置上，冲过去在礼堂门口拦住了刚要离开的乌姆里奇。  
“抱歉，教授，特里劳妮教授她——”海伦拿出通知函试着递给她，可是她没有接。  
“孩子，你只要传达我的意思就好。”乌姆里奇和蔼地笑着，眼神却是冷冰冰的。  
“这是你作为学生会主席的职责。”  
“但是作为一个学生，我觉得她很好！”海伦鼓起勇气，为特里劳妮教授争辩道，“我觉得——我做不到。”  
周围走进走出的学生都停了下来，好奇地看着她们，指指点点。  
“那很好。埃弗里先生，你把通知，给特里劳妮教授再一次送过去。”乌姆里奇抬起下巴笑了，好像小姑娘炫耀什么似的指了指迦勒，让他过来。  
迦勒挤进人群里，站到海伦身边，他做了一个很奇怪的动作——迦勒按住了海伦的肩，好像要安抚她似的。  
“格林小姐，我原本很欣赏你的勇气和忠诚……直到我了解到，特里劳妮似乎有为你写实习推荐信的权利？”她笑眯眯地看着海伦，好像一个穿了粉色斗篷的蟾蜍，艳粉色的嘴唇一张一合。  
“神秘事物司？”，乌姆里奇说，“或许你在害怕，教授被停职以后你会失去去那里实习的机会？”  
周围的人好像得知了什么不得了的大秘密一样，奇怪的笑声时不时往海伦的耳朵里钻，并且有很多人故意希望海伦听见，讨论得毫不遮掩。  
海伦拂掉迦勒的手，大声说：“没有！我只是单纯觉得教授你的评判不公正而已！”  
乌姆里奇掩着嘴咯咯笑了起来。  
“还有吗？”她温柔地问。  
“你从来不问所有学生的意见，你只喜欢和那些讨厌所有课程的学生交谈。但是，教授，你不可以强迫我们所有人！”  
围过来的人越来越多，弗立维教授也从教师席上走了下来。  
“发生什么事了，多洛雷斯？”他仰着头尖声说。  
“菲利乌斯，恐怕你们学院出了一位非常善于——以权谋私的学生会主席。”乌姆里奇撅起嘴，轻轻地摇着头。  
“我没有。”海伦本来想更激烈地反驳，既然脏水已经泼到了她头上——但是迦勒扯了一下她的衣袖，她只能清醒地告诉自己，闭上嘴巴。  
“这不可能。”弗立维教授说，“如果是这样，我就不会推荐她做级长，阿不思也不会考虑她做学生会主席了！”  
“我不得不告诉你，菲利乌斯——我现在是霍格沃茨的高级调查官，”乌姆里奇脸上的笑容有些挂不住了，她强硬地挺起胸膛，“我有权停用现在的学生会主席，对不对？”  
弗立维教授看上去恼火极了。  
“教授——”迦勒也准备开口为她说话，被海伦打断了。  
“我接受。”  
她说着，利落地转身准备离开这里。  
“我还没有说完！格林小姐！”乌姆里奇尖声说，“今晚来我这里，关禁闭！”

她早就不是第一次来乌姆里奇这间粉色的办公室了。  
墙壁上无数只毛茸茸的猫咪在它们的陶瓷盘里走来走去，时不时跳一跳、打个滚。海伦冷眼看着这群猫，乌姆里奇还在里屋走来走去，哼着一首恶心的小曲。  
“只是一些小小的惩罚，我还是希望，你能认识到自己的错误。”乌姆里奇翘着兰花指，把自己头上玫红色的小礼帽装饰取了下来，“我一直觉得你是个好孩子，海伦。”  
海伦张了张嘴，办公室的门被敲响了。  
是弗立维教授和迦勒，看来是迦勒把教授带来的。从他走进来起，他的眼睛就一直盯着海伦。  
“你无权惩罚我学院的学生，多洛雷斯！”弗立维教授身材小小的，但是对于保护拉文克劳的学生，他没有丝毫退缩。  
“教授，我也希望您可以重新考虑。”迦勒低下头，诚恳地说道。  
乌姆里奇用粉色的陶瓷茶壶倒了两杯浓茶递给他们两人，一边故作为难地说。  
“唔……如果霍格沃茨的学生公然顶撞教授还不能被惩罚的话，我不得不承认霍格沃茨的教育体系有很大的问题……”  
一声极其细微的“刺啦”声在弗立维教授身后响起，不过他和迦勒正和乌姆里奇争论，只有海伦注意到了。  
她探头看了看，好像有什么东西闪着火光，又一下子熄灭了。  
谈话又进行了几句，这下有两个刺啦的爆破声响了起来。  
迦勒注意到海伦正看着他们身后，也回头看了一眼有什么不对劲的地方，就在那一瞬间，一颗迸发着红色火星的亮闪闪的东西旋转着从地上猛地窜了起来，一下子打中了迦勒的额头。  
紧接着，第二颗，第三颗，四五颗，五六颗各种颜色的烟花从门缝的各个角落钻了进来，迫不及待地在办公室空中炸开了。  
弗立维教授惊呆了。乌姆里奇气势汹汹地抽出了魔杖，尖叫道：“是谁在外面？！”  
海伦从椅子上跳了起来，拉着迦勒躲到了办公桌后头。  
“你还好吗？”她焦急地侧过头看着，迦勒捂着他的额头皱着眉呻吟道。  
“见鬼，这玩意是烫的。我可能被烫伤了——”  
不一会，办公室里已经被烟花炸得乌烟瘴气。不止刚刚的小烟花，还有像小火箭筒似的大烟花，它直接把办公室的门烧出了一个洞，气势汹汹地冲了进来，尾巴上喷薄着深蓝色的气流，地上好像一个迷你停车场一样，许多小得像指甲盖儿似的烟花种子从门缝地下钻进来，马上原地解体变得像一只只坩埚一样大，它们吵闹着在办公室里冲来冲去，有得甚至冲上墙壁把那些装着猫咪的陶瓷盘都撞到地上摔了个粉碎。  
弗立维教授试图给它们施一个消失咒，但是空中的烟花太多了，消失一两发似乎对他们来说不算什么，甚至办公室对它们来说都过于狭小了。  
乌姆里奇愤怒地嚷着什么，准备去开门，但是好像有一万发烟花守在门口，她根本没有机会。  
迦勒拿开捂着伤处的手，用胳膊敏捷地为海伦挡住了一个冲她脸过来的飞来飞去的小玩意，他下意识地把海伦护在了怀里。  
“把头低下来！”海伦大声说。  
迦勒迅速低头，一发火箭炮擦着他的头发转变了方向朝上飞去，还烧焦了他的头发。  
“你还好吧，海伦？”  
海伦艰难地抽出魔杖，胡乱朝着一个方向大声说：“瞬息万变！”  
一个朝他们飞过来的彗星似的东西瞬间凝固在空中，好像时间暂停了一样。  
迦勒马上明白了她的意思，也抽出自己的魔杖对空中每一个不安分的烟花用了同样的咒语。弗立维和乌姆里奇则奋力用着消失咒，直到海伦的咒语封住了门缝，他们才把办公室里一些闪着火花的东西清理干净。  
“我需要叫费尔奇先生过来！”乌姆里奇蟾蜍似的老脸因为愤怒涨得通红，“现在！”  
弗立维教授绕到办公桌后面查看海伦和迦勒的情况。  
“好吧……埃弗里先生，你需要去一趟校医院。”他气喘吁吁地抹了把额头，趁迦勒不注意的时候使了个镇静的眼色，“海伦，你陪他去。”  
然后他转过身，开始和乌姆里奇商量如何追查这件事——似乎海伦被关禁闭这件事被成功地掩盖过去了。

他们身后，乌姆里奇办公室的门以及被炸成了一块焦黑的木头，上面有很多形状规则的原形的大洞。  
“疼吗？”海伦着急地扶着迦勒穿过走廊。  
“嘶——当然。”迦勒苦笑了一下，“找到庞弗雷夫人就好了。”  
“我真——”海伦茫然地摇了摇头，这时两个熟悉的身影从一座雕像后头跳了出来，打断了她的话。  
“他又没有伤到腿，你为什么要搀着他？”  
迦勒看了一眼乔治，礼貌地拨开海伦的手。  
“只是为了救海伦而已，互相理解下，埃弗里。”弗雷德把还没放完的烟花塞进口袋，满不在乎地说。  
迦勒回头看着海伦，一只手捂着额头狼狈地笑了笑。  
“没错，你的禁闭能被混过去就好。——我得先去校医院了。”  
“快去吧！等一会我会来看你。”  
海伦愧疚地看着他的背影，视线转回来看着乔治的时候已经变成了怒气冲冲。  
“你们放的烟花？”  
“显而易见。”乔治没好气地说。  
“我们一早就发明了各种各样的烟花，”弗雷德笑着把一个小玩意抛在空中又一把接住，“本来想在你生日那天放的，谁知道提前派上了用场！”  
“但是它们太危险了，——迦勒都被炸伤了！”海伦说，“如果你们弄伤了教授怎么办？”  
“这不是最终版本，弗雷德说了只是提前用上而已。况且，这也是一种实验。”  
“实验？好啊，在迦勒和我身上做了实验，对吗？又是以我们不知道的方式——”海伦恼火地说道。  
弗雷德扫兴地抱起胳膊。  
“别这么说，海伦。——或许你和乔治单独聊聊吧？我不适合掺和这些……”  
他识趣地退后几步，揣着一兜的烟花准备离开了，临走前还不忘补充一句。  
“我们本意还是想救你的，海伦。”  
“好啦，我知道了！”海伦心烦意乱地说着，没有去看弗雷德。  
乔治靠在雕像上，静静地看着她。  
“还有什么要吩咐的吗，主席大人？”  
“你明知道我已经不是主席了。”  
“你这么想去校医院看他，那你就去吧。”他注意到海伦一直看着校医院的方向，无限疲倦地说。  
海伦牙尖嘴利地反问道：“我不应该去看他吗？是他和弗立维教授来为我求情的！”  
乔治不甘示弱。  
“他只是站在那说了几句漂亮话，你就感激涕零了？”  
“我，没有，感激涕零。”她咬着牙说。  
“他说那么多话有用吗？如果没有我和弗雷德的烟花，你和他今晚就一起关禁闭吧。”乔治毫不客气地说。  
“多亏了你的烟花！”海伦说，“迦勒用胳膊为我当了一记，衣袖都烧焦了！”  
“哇哦。”乔治皱起鼻子装出一种极其羡慕的语气，“多亏了韦斯莱烟花！”  
“你这是什么态度？”海伦气得要哭出来了，“你的烟花不应该改改吗？它会烫伤人！——还有你的告示，到底改了没有？！”  
乔治伸出一只手捧着她的脸——或者说是钳制着她的下颌，把海伦拉到自己面前。他低下头，若有所思地看着她的眼睛。  
海伦的双手搁在他胸口，无力地抓着他的袍子，甚至抓到了胸前那枚格兰芬多的院徽。乔治离她有这么近，她觉得一定要咬一口他才能解气。  
“没有改，你还有什么意见？”他虽然压低了声音，但语气里满是挑衅。  
“别这样……”她吸了吸鼻子，想到最初是她先说他们的告示像骗子的，多少错误在她。海伦的语气缓和了不少，至少她开始试图和他好好解释。  
她知道这和迦勒有关。  
“你知道，埃弗里和我爸爸，他们都——”  
“对啊，因为你们爸爸的原因，所以你们需要抱在一起相互取暖？”  
海伦的脸因为愤怒和尴尬涨得通红，她的脑海里响起一片恐慌和气愤的蜂鸣声。  
然后她抬手，利落地给了他一个耳光。  
“啪！”  
心里所有想好好解释的念头全都消失了。  
乔治怔住了。  
随即他抬手捂住脸，讽刺地说道。  
“干得漂亮。”  
有没有人告诉我，已经被撕开的真相，已经被打碎的事实，能不能再次修补？  
能不能恢复到一切都没有发生的时候？


	56. 呼神护卫

“下个周末下午，在霍格莫德的猪头酒吧——海伦，你会来吗？”图书馆里，赫敏一脸谨慎地向海伦发起了邀请。  
海伦打量着赫敏，她眼睛里藏着一丝憧憬。  
“听说你已经邀请了秋，对吗？”海伦望了一眼四周，“可是——具体内容是什么呢？”  
赫敏起劲地拖开海伦边上的一把椅子坐了下来，凑过来用别人都听不到的声音把她的想法阐述了一遍。  
“我听说那天你在礼堂门口和乌姆里奇那个老蟾蜍发生了争执。很抱歉，听到她停用了你的职位。”赫敏皱着眉，似乎是回想起了那个女人的恶心之处。  
“你也知道她的教学方法——居然只是让我们抄课本！神秘人明明已经回来了，她却因为哈利在课堂上说了实话，关了他的禁闭。”  
“哈利是因为这个原因被关了禁闭？”  
“没错！”赫敏愤愤地作势要捶一下桌子，最终拳头还是只砸了个空气，“哈利每次回来都是满手的血！”  
海伦回想起那天在走廊上遇到哈利，她是在那时发现他手上的不对劲的——难道这就是乌姆里奇的惩罚？如果那晚乔治和弗雷德没有用烟花炸了乌姆里奇的办公室，此时她的手背上是不是也有那样的疤痕了？  
“不管怎么说，我们应该自己武装起来，不是吗？练习一些防身的咒语，以备不时之需。——最重要的是，在乌姆里奇的眼皮子底下做点她绝对不允许的事情！”  
赫敏闭上嘴巴，满眼期待地等待着海伦的答复。  
可以见得格兰芬多对于违反规定的极大热情，就算是赫敏这样的好学生也不例外。  
“最重要的是，需要找到一群和我们一样支持哈利，相信神秘人已经回来的志同道合的人，对不对？”海伦耐心地为她补充道。  
“就是这样。”  
海伦冷静地转过头去，翻了两页自己的《高级魔药制作教程》，若有所思地用羽毛笔在空白处戳了两个毫无意义的墨点。  
事实上从开学那天起，拉文克劳学院内部就开始就哈利·波特和《预言家日报》上的报道争论不休，每天都有大大小小细碎的辩论在休息室里展开，没有人因此面红耳赤，他们都对彼此的看法和观点非常好奇。  
像卢娜就非常支持哈利，但是她总把话题扯到她爸爸和那本《唱唱反调》上去，所以听她说话非常费劲。然而觉得哈利在撒谎的同学，论据却非常详实，从魔法部这个官员，到那个官员的引言，应有尽有，当然了，这些人的家人本身就在魔法部工作。  
现在可以见得魔法部对于哈利和邓布利多的态度。  
支持哈利是一回事，对抗乌姆里奇，对于海伦来说又是另外一回事。  
“秋答应的时候，我想她肯定想到了迪戈里。”赫敏叹了口气，似乎试图进一步说服海伦，“如果我们都加入进来练习，也许可以避免以后再发生这样的悲剧。”  
“那么，乔治和弗雷德一定会来啦？”海伦下意识地说出口，才想起他们早就不说话了。  
“当然。”赫敏说，“他们是第一个同意要来的！”

或许在霍格莫德，她可以有跟乔治说几句话的机会……至少要把这个误会说开，然后他们各自承认错误，就能像以前一样了吧……  
半夜十一点，海伦无精打采地走出图书馆，一边设想着怎么去解释上次那件事情。乔治会愿意好好听她说的，他一直那么耐心，他是全世界最好的男孩，他们之间一定会好起来的。  
已经半个多月没有和他讲过一句话了，只是弗雷德和李·乔丹会和她打招呼。那天晚上的烟火谁对谁错早已说不清楚，但他们是为了救自己才这么做的不是吗？出于初衷，海伦就不应该这么对乔治说话，但是乔治后来说的话也那么过分……  
她抱着膝盖坐在床上想了很久，总算用一种说辞说服了自己。  
既然大家都有错，两个人之间总有人要迈出第一步。这次海伦愿意做主动的一方。

“真的不要和我一起去吗？”海伦小声问。  
“可是我男朋友说要带我去新开的那家神奇生物店呢，”特洛伊不好意思地抿嘴笑着，“我想去看看有没有有趣的宠物。”  
“好吧。”  
“哦，海伦。——记得提醒秋，转移转移自己的注意力，嗯……还有很多男孩都等着安慰她呢，不是吗？”  
海伦只有自己往猪头酒吧走过去，刚刚和特洛伊在糖果店坐了那么久，她最终还是决定不要去那里——特洛伊宁可选择去约会。而且她告诉海伦，她们已经七年级了，一些五年级学生的集会似乎有点太过幼稚。  
的确，她们已经七年级了。  
很多问题海伦不会再像以前那样和特洛伊彻夜去讨论。自从三强争霸赛以后……朋友之间被窝的畅谈，互倒感情的苦水，这些事似乎都已经离她很远很远了。特洛伊也有了自己的男朋友，海伦在想，是时候自己独自承担一些了——于是特洛伊只知道海伦和乔治闹了矛盾，却也不知道是多大的矛盾，是为了什么。  
她焦急地赶到猪头酒吧时，天都快暗下来了。海伦心里有一种预感，好像赫敏说的集会已经结束了，她想也没想低着头冲了进去，一头撞在了正要走出来的乔治的怀里。  
为什么这么确定是他？  
甚至不需要看到他。  
他身上的味道，令她留恋到鼻子发酸的味道，还有熟悉的温度。  
以及海伦心里一种奇怪的直觉。  
海伦跌坐在地上，慌乱地看着面前洒落一地的各种奇怪的糖果和饼干，这一定是他们最近发明出来的玩意。  
乔治蹲下来，一声不吭，飞快地把地上的东西收进怀里的大纸袋里。  
“老天，海伦。赫敏说你会来，我以为你不来了呢。”弗雷德伸出手想把海伦从地上扶起来，笑眯眯地说，“怎么样，准备好一起和老蟾蜍作对了吗？”  
海伦敷衍地“嗯”了一声，摇摇头拒绝了弗雷德的好意，仍然蹲在地上，她想帮乔治捡起那些东西。  
乔治的手放到哪里，她的手就跟到哪里。  
海伦只是想找个借口抓住他的手而已。  
乔治根本就没有抬眼看她，灵活地躲过海伦纤细的指尖，很快把地上的最后一块饼干也装进了袋子里。  
接着他站了起来，对弗雷德说：“我们走吧。”  
“哦……”弗雷德迟疑地看了一眼缓缓起身的海伦，还是跟乔治一起离开了，“回见，海伦！赫敏他们还在里面。”  
接着，她遇到了从酒吧里出来的秋和玛丽埃塔，身后跟着同学院的卢娜。迈克尔·科纳最近在和金妮约会，他们俩不知道出了什么矛盾，总之金妮似乎是和她打招呼了……海伦走进去的一路都有点恍惚，她甚至觉得卢娜都比自己清醒。  
她就这样在赫敏的名单上签了字。

他们的“反乌姆里奇小组”集会就这样开始了，地点选在城堡中一间海伦从没有发现过的屋子里，它似乎是专门为练习咒语而生的，赫敏告诉她这是有求必应屋。  
后来秋和金妮提出可以改名为D.A，同时也是“邓布利多军”的缩写。  
他们练习的很多咒语海伦其实都已经熟练，到后来海伦甚至有点兴味索然。哈利甚至在练习障碍咒的时候询问海伦能不能帮他巡逻一下另外半个练习场所，帮帮那些不太熟练的同学。  
她站在练习室那头，乔治和弗雷德在离她最远的对角那一头练习。  
弗雷德看上去不是很顺利，她恨不得跑过去帮帮他——海伦就这样着急地盯着他们两个，下一刻乔治转过身来，刚好对上她的眼神。  
周围的世界像被施了一个“瞬息万变”的咒语一般。  
它们对海伦都不重要了，好像统统暂停了似的。  
她眼里只有他。  
海伦眼巴巴地看着他，乔治也没有移开视线。  
她张了张嘴想说些什么，结果被猝不及防的一道咒语打中了她的左肩，海伦被一股偏力抛在练习室的墙上。  
“太抱歉了，梅林啊！”厄尼·麦克米兰满脸歉意地冲过来，他是赫奇帕奇的级长，海伦在车厢里开会的时候就见过他。眼下他正着急地询问海伦的情况，其他几个练习的学生也停下了手中的魔杖围过来。  
“怎么回事？”哈利在教室中间大声问道。  
“一点小情况，哎呀，海伦被咒语打到了！”另一个学生焦急地说。  
“真不知道你是怎么把咒语打偏到别人身上的，你这个蠢货！”乔治不耐烦地说着，把厄尼从地上揪了起来让他站到一边去，自己蹲下身把海伦扶起来。  
“下次用魔杖的时候得带上眼睛，好吗？”弗雷德用一种讽刺的口吻，似乎是在对厄尼说话。  
“还好，还好。”海伦庆幸地喘着气，“一点皮外伤，我能感觉到。”  
真的只是一些皮外伤，最多今晚可能会起一些淤青。海伦说了几句话便让围观的同学们散开了，乔治看了她一眼，也转身回到自己原来的位置去，结果被海伦一把攥住了袖子。  
他镇静地转过头来，蹙起眉头看着海伦。海伦飞快地将手伸进他的衣袖里，将自己的五指与他的牢牢扣住。  
“别走。”她小声说。  
弗雷德被李·乔丹叫回去接着练习了，之前还笑嘻嘻地回头看着他们两个。  
“求求你了。”她低声下气地说着，可怜巴巴地望着他的眼睛。  
乔治的喉结动了动，脸上的表情有些挂不住了。海伦知道他一定心软了，她把乔治往自己这里拉了拉，如果可以的话，她想现在就抱住他。  
而乔治只是垂着眼把自己的手从海伦手里抽了出来——反正她这么小的手根本没什么力气。  
“或许吧……我得考虑下。”  
他拖着步子走回练习室对面，海伦咬着嘴唇望着他的背影，不知道该怎么办。

浑浑噩噩地结束了这次的练习。所有人都向外走的时候，她还坐在一旁的凳子上，牢牢地盯着那头还在讨论不休的双胞胎。他们又在聊新产品了，无非是产品配方，成本，可是海伦从来没有一次像现在这样希望他们不要结束谈话。  
她怕他们转过头，就会看见因为大脑一团乱麻而忘记和秋一起离开的自己。  
果不其然。  
讨论结束后，弗雷德扫了一眼隔着大半个屋子坐着的海伦，笑了笑。  
“还没有走吗，海伦？我可听说有求必应屋为了赶走最后一个人，会带着里面的人一起缩小，缩成看不见的大小，然后消失在墙壁里。”  
海伦没有理会弗雷德的玩笑，她的视线从弗雷德移到了乔治脸上，他正平静地看着自己。  
“海伦·蒙莫朗西。”  
乔治一手插在长袍的口袋里，不紧不慢地迈着步子向她走来，叫着那个让她熟悉又陌生的名字。  
他走到有求必应屋的中央，停了下来。  
“有个好东西让你看看。”  
乔治挥动魔杖，坚定地大声说道：“呼神护卫！”  
海伦抬起头，一只银色的喜鹊从他的魔杖前面飞了出来，轻盈地挥着自己的翅膀，绕着屋子一圈又一圈优雅地飞翔。  
她说不出话来，只觉得心里有一股暖流。  
二年级时第一次在禁林见到独角兽伊芙娜的画面，乔治手忙脚乱地擦去她眼泪的时候，乔治和弗雷德跟在自己身后去找凯特尔伯恩教授的时候，乔治蹲下身对独角兽说话的时候……  
记忆闪回那些他们相识时最初的瞬间，如今他还在自己身边，他们都还在。  
几只喜鹊绕着空地飞翔，为独角兽探路，随后，伊芙娜从禁林深处轻快地向她小跑过来……  
“想看看我的吗？巧了——呼神护卫！”弗雷德兴奋地站在教室的那一头，挥舞着魔杖，一只一模一样的喜鹊从他的魔杖前扑着翅膀飞了出来，它追上乔治的守护神，它们一同游弋在亮着灯火的屋子里。  
四周更加暖和了——好像跳进了热水池一样。海伦从内而外地感觉到了一种温暖，一种甜食和新长袍都不能代替的幸福的感觉。  
她走过去，用自己的魔杖召唤出了自己的守护神。  
“呼神护卫！”  
一只银色的独角兽灵巧地奔跑在有求必应屋里，喜鹊们在它前面领着路，它们一起穿过墙壁奔向城堡外头漆黑的夜里。  
“我们缠着哈利偷偷学的。”乔治有些骄傲地抬起下巴，但嘴上仍然是满不在乎的样子。  
“我想到可以发明一种喜鹊和独角兽配套的糖果，你说呢？”弗雷德说。  
“弗雷德，这不是重点。”乔治笑着转回头去打断他的哥哥，但是转回来看着海伦的时候，又立马收起了笑容。  
“你明白了吗？”  
“谢谢你们。”海伦说。  
“我的荣幸，姑娘！”弗雷德隔着大半个屋子朝海伦喊道。  
可是海伦和乔治只是互相看着彼此，他们都忘记理会弗雷德了。弗雷德只有自己一脸灰心地向出口走去。  
“好吧，你们肯定有七八个小时的天要聊，我先走了，告辞……”

有求必应屋里只剩他们两人。  
“我很抱歉，说了那些关于你父亲的话。”乔治轻声说。  
海伦无奈地摇了摇头。  
“我也为我所有冲动，忘恩负义的话道歉。”她说，“即使不知道你们的守护神，我也一直明白。……是你们一直保护着我，这么多年。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
她的话音刚落，乔治就绽开了一个微笑。  
“我接受了。”  
海伦走过去，她又可以离他这么近了。她抬手抚摸着那天耳光打在的那边侧脸上，尽管已经恢复无恙，她的心里只剩下后悔和心疼。  
“这一耳光真是疼啊。”乔治眯起眼睛，做出一个吃痛的表情。  
“对不起。”她难受地说着，握住乔治的两只手，想把他再拉进一点。  
“如果你想出于歉意抱一抱我或者吻一吻我的话，就算了。”乔治突然严肃起来，他松开海伦的手，转身准备走出去，“我心里发誓，如果这次你道歉了，我就等下一次再吻你——”  
海伦不知所措地站在原地，脑海里有太多的假设涌现出来——是不是她还不够诚恳？是不是他没有彻底消气？是不是——  
乔治往前走了两步，突然又返身回来用力抱住了海伦，打断了她一切的胡思乱想。  
手指揉进她的一头秀发里，温柔地抚摸着。  
他吻了吻她的头发。  
接着吻落在额头上，鼻梁上，最后是嘴唇。  
无言，海伦伸出手搂住他的腰，温柔地回应着他。  
乔治埋在她肩头，无奈地轻笑着。  
“好吧，我可能捱不到下次了。”

尽管两人伤口都已沾满了尘土，它们一时无法愈合，  
他们仍不顾一切地想要抱住彼此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 海伦：他是全世界最好的男孩。  
> 美女追夫见过吗…


	57. 为爱发电

随着十二月的到来，气温降到了刺骨的程度。窗外下着大雪的时候，即使走在灯火通明的走廊上，还是觉得自己的衣服穿得不够厚。  
几次D.A集会之后，秋似乎短暂地从悲伤中走出来了。  
至少她看起来有别的事情去想，比起刚开学的时候真的好了很多。玛丽埃塔愿意陪着她，她一边劝秋不要那么悲伤，一边又无可奈何。无奈久了会生出厌烦，在玛丽眼里秋好像变成了一个不省心的孩子，如果把她带出去，她随时会因为一些奇怪的原因开始流眼泪。  
尽管这样，玛丽仍然是六年级拉文克劳学生里唯一愿意陪着秋的人。  
海伦和特洛伊只能在休息室里和秋呆在一起，她们也有自己的事情要做。  
而对于海伦，更多的是一种奇怪的愧疚。那份愧疚本不属于她，可是它就压在她的头顶。  
和乔治和好后也不代表她能彻底介怀，乔治说的话，还有她冲动的一耳光，都已经明明白白地发生了，这件事似乎无从怪起。  
因为真的要追根问底，这个答案谁都不会想知道。  
很多事情海伦都能想得很清楚，唯独这件事。  
不知道是出于本能的逃避还是真的想不明白，她开始寻找另一种弥补的方法。  
魔咒课上她听到乔治和弗雷德一直在研究一种新的发烧糖。  
它有一种奇怪的副作用，就是会在发烧的同时长出脓包，如果能改掉这一点，它就近乎完美了。  
海伦无精打采地趴在课桌上，他们两个在她后排的座位上窃窃私语。窗外的雪停了，她想起乔治和弗雷德这个周末有球赛。  
或许球赛之后，她可以送给他们一个小小的惊喜呢。  
她勉强有了些精神，回到休息室后，她找到在火炉边刚约会回来的迈克尔·科纳。  
“呃，迈克尔，刚和金妮呆在一起吗？”  
迈克尔正擦拭着自己被雪水弄湿的头发，好像还在回味约会的滋味，他恍然地冲海伦一笑。  
“对啊。”  
“有件事，不知道你愿不愿意帮我？”她尽量让自己不要那么吞吞吐吐。  
“你先说吧？”迈克尔疑惑地瞟了她一眼，拿起杯子喝了一口。  
“以你的名义，去向金妮的双胞胎哥哥买一批发烧糖好吗？越多越好，钱我来出。”

周五傍晚，海伦从礼堂提前溜了出来，带着一书包的发烧糖和一只可折叠坩埚。她在塔楼里找到一间皮皮鬼不会来捣乱的教室——因为它看上去非常整洁，桌椅摆的整整齐齐，黑板上也一尘不染没有被写上什么骂人的脏话，显然是被皮皮鬼遗忘了的。  
如果在休息室架起坩埚的话，一定会引人注目的。拉文克劳人的好奇心，她一个拉文克劳还能不了解吗。  
海伦坐在地板上，背靠着课桌，几十颗发烧糖已经被她拆了糖纸扔在坩埚里煮成了一锅粉色的糊糊，正咕嘟咕嘟地泛着一股令人窒息的古怪的草莓味。  
她认真地比对着每一味配料的剂量，一头金棕色的头发被随意挽成一个乱糟糟的髻盘在头顶。  
每一种药量的设想都需要亲手熬制出来，很快她带来的十几个小玻璃瓶就都装满了。  
海伦叼着一只餐桌上偷来的牛角面包，用指尖指着书上的内容一字一句地看过去——是水蛭只用了一条半吗？不，刚刚她已经试过了，不是水蛭的原因。  
是豪猪刺没剁碎吗？  
“哎哟！”海伦缩回手吮吸了一下指尖的血珠，嘴里的面包都掉到地板上了。  
这该死的豪猪刺……  
随着时间越来越晚，她的干劲反而越来越足了，玻璃瓶被一次次腾空，装满，再腾空。配料盒的每一个格子都见了底。而坩埚里的药剂在一次次清空之后，沸腾时煮出来的草莓味也没有那么令人作呕了。  
她也不知道熬到了多晚，为了改一颗小小的糖果的配方，已经写掉了整整四张羊皮纸。终于确定了最后的方案，她一下子像泄了气似的，被巨大的困意淹没了。  
好吧……把这些倒进去……  
海伦甚至以为自己梦里在上魔药课，然后又一个激灵清醒了，她强迫自己多眨几次眼睛，好在哈欠声里看清楚笔记上的步骤。  
逆时针搅拌三下，然后把莫特拉鼠的汁液倒进去……然后就可以静静地等它翻腾一个小时，就大功告成了……  
东方的天空开始泛出灰白色的时候，她扶着课桌从地上站了起来，慢吞吞地走到窗前欣赏了一会破晓时分的天空。  
这几天一直是雪天，所以没有好看的景色，只感觉周遭非常冷。  
在这间冰冷的教室里，翻滚着的小坩埚并没有让她感觉好一点。不过现在已经不用在意这么多了……海伦趴到课桌上，心想着就打一个瞌睡，就一小会……

她是被特洛伊叫醒的，只是特洛伊的表情不太好看。  
“海伦，你还好吗？”  
“天哪！我睡了多久！”她望着亮堂堂的窗外，从椅子上跳起来去检查自己的坩埚，只是她的视线还没有望到坩埚里的药剂，一阵小姑娘似的笑声就在身后响起了。  
海伦僵在原地，她瞬间明白为什么特洛伊会是那副表情了。  
这下糟了。  
“格林小姐，对于你彻夜不回宿舍这件事，你朋友担心得不得了，甚至来找到了我。”乌姆里奇踩着她的高跟鞋从教室后门走了进来。  
“不是，我只是被她碰见……”特洛伊试图用极小的声音向海伦解释，着急地看着海伦的脸。  
“出于对你的关心，我和贝克小姐一起找到了这里。”乌姆里奇走过来看见了地上的坩埚和一地的糖纸，像看见什么惊喜一样喜悦地瞪大了眼睛。  
“这是什么？——放下魔杖，格林小姐。”  
海伦想再用一次消失咒，但是被她发现了。  
乌姆里奇用魔杖指了指那些糖纸：“飞来飞去！”  
几十张糖纸像雪片一样飞进了她的手心，她眯起眼睛读着其中一张上的文字，读着读着，她宽阔的肥脸上绽开了一个抑制不住的微笑。  
“韦斯莱魔法把戏出品……逃课糖系列之发烧糖果。好极了！”她笑吟吟地把糖纸揣进自己粉色呢子大衣的口袋里，端详着两个女孩的神情。  
“贝克小姐，你先回去休息吧。至于格林小姐……我需要你跟我去个地方。”  
她又娇滴滴地“噢”了一声，“我忘记这些东西了！”  
乌姆里奇扫了一眼桌上的羊皮纸和地上的狼藉，撅起嘴挥舞着魔杖：“飞来飞去！——消失不见！”  
海伦写满笔记的羊皮纸飞到了乌姆里奇手里，而地上的魔药和材料都消失了，只剩下空空的坩埚和一地小瓶罐。  
她觉得乌姆里奇好像直接把她的一部分心脏挖走了。  
“但是——”  
“住嘴，格林小姐。你犯的错误还不够你反省的吗？”乌姆里奇和蔼地说着，向门外走去。  
海伦麻木地跟在她身后，她们要去哪？现在几点了？球赛结束了没有……  
窗外的天光仍然是灰蒙蒙的，很难辨别时间。  
直到她们走进一间开着门的教师办公室，乌姆里奇在门口娇滴滴地“咳咳”了两声。  
麦格教授刚才好像还在大吼大叫着什么，听到她的声音后就戛然而止了。  
她办公桌前的另外两个人诧异地回过头来，一个是哈利。  
一个是乔治。  
他的嘴唇不知道怎么肿了，身上还有一些泥浆的痕迹，头发也乱糟糟的。乔治也看到了乌姆里奇身后的海伦，显然他也很吃惊。  
“需要我帮忙吗？麦格教授？”乌姆里奇扭着水桶般的粗腰一步一步地走了进去，语气里是掩饰不住的得意。  
“帮忙？”麦格教授压低声音，“你是什么意思，帮忙？”  
海伦站在门口，她不敢想象这个老女人接下来会说出什么话——她手上有韦斯莱魔法把戏的糖纸，是海伦粗心大意才让她抓到把柄的……  
“在球场上用拳头打了斯莱特林的找球手？”乌姆里奇用一种难以置信的口吻说道，“米勒娃，我确实很难想象，格兰芬多有这样的学生，你却只是关他们禁闭而已！”  
“他们在我的学院，因此我的意见是算数的，多洛雷斯。”麦格教授板着脸，胸口缓缓起伏着，显然她在努力做一个深呼吸。  
“事实上，韦斯莱先生干的好事还不止这一桩呢。”乌姆里奇愉快地笑着，从口袋里掏出一把速效逃课糖的糖纸，用魔杖指挥着它们送到了麦格教授的桌上。  
乔治又回头看了一眼海伦，脸上的一种难以置信的神情。  
“看看这些，米勒娃。”乌姆里奇说，“韦斯莱先生的魔法把戏，哦！我不知道魔法把戏居然是帮助全校的同学逃课？除此之外，这种糖果还具有极度的危险性，因为拉文克劳的格林小姐正在为他们改进配方呢，但是据我所知，这种糖果在配方还存在问题的时候就在整个霍格沃茨流通了，对吧？——走进来！格林小姐！”  
海伦扶着门框的手缓缓滑了下去，她走进去，每一步都好像走在刀子上。哈利回头看了她一眼，看上去心情糟透了。  
“我不认为格林小姐为他们改配方和他们有什么关系，多洛雷斯，请就事论事！”麦格教授看上去眼睛里都要喷出火星来了。  
“哦，是吗？”乌姆里奇夸张地笑了一声，“有哪个学生会心甘情愿地在教室里坐一个通宵呢？格林小姐的朋友因为太过着急，在城堡里到处找她，还好碰上了我！格林小姐，请你告诉麦格教授，是不是韦斯莱先生威胁你为他们改配方的？！”  
说着，乌姆里奇回过头，脸上仍然是和蔼的笑容，眼神却冷冰冰的，紧紧地盯着海伦。  
“是我自己要改的。”海伦说完，转移了视线，盯着哈利的袍子衣角。  
“没有人会威胁到你，亲爱的。”乌姆里奇不解地敛起笑容，有些不悦地说，“作为女生学生会主席，我想你应该知道你的忠诚在哪里！”  
“是我自己要改的。”海伦机械地重复道。  
“够了！”麦格教授说。  
“我让她改的。”乔治突然开口了，他看着一直低着头有些发抖的海伦，镇静地说道。  
“是我让格林通宵改了逃课糖的配方，因为我们急着把它卖出去。”  
“不是！”海伦猛地抬起头来，眼里噙着泪花，“不是——”  
“已经很明了了！”乌姆里奇令人恶心地咧嘴笑着，“当事人已经自己承认了。好啦，米勒娃，我不得不质疑你在管理学生方面的能力，格兰芬多的学生们攻击和威胁其他学院学生，在学校出售非法违禁物品……还好康奈利给了我这个，部长刚刚发来的——”  
她从手提包里翻出一张羊皮纸打开来，做作地清了清嗓子，开始宣读。  
“咳，咳……《第二十五号教育令》。”  
“又来一个！”麦格教授激烈地叫道。  
“不错，”乌姆里奇仍然面带微笑，“米勒娃，实际上是你让我看到了我们需要一个新的条令……记得你推翻过我的意见吗？当时我不同意格兰芬多魁地奇队重组，你去找邓布利多，他坚持要让球队比赛。我不能容忍这种情况。我马上和魔法部长练习，他也认为高级调查官必须有权剥夺学生的特权，否则她——也就是我——连普通教师的权利都不如！现在你不让我看到格兰芬多球队重组是多么正确了吧，米勒娃？”  
“我现在就宣读新法令——咳，咳……”  
“高级调查官今后对涉及霍格沃茨学生的一切惩罚、制裁和剥夺权利事宜具有最高权威，并对其他教员所做出的此类惩罚、制裁和剥夺权利有修改权。——签名：康奈利·福吉，魔法部部长，梅林爵士团一级勋章。……”  
海伦的大脑艰难地运转着，试图理解这张公文和乔治有什么关系，她一直逃避着那个最可怕的答案，而乌姆里奇又开口了，答案迫不及待地从她蟾蜍一般的阔嘴里蹦了出来。  
“所以……我想我不得不禁止这两人再打魁地奇球。”乌姆里奇用一种毋庸置疑的口吻美滋滋地说道。  
哈利的声音听起来已经不像他自己的了。  
“禁止我们……再……打球？”  
乔治抬起头，怔在了那。  
“不错。波特先生，我想终身禁赛比较合适。”乌姆里奇说，“你和韦斯莱先生。我想，为了安全起见，这位小伙子的双胞胎兄弟也应该被禁止……”  
乌姆里奇再说了些什么，海伦都听不到了，她好像浸入水中一样，沉沉的水声鼓噪着耳膜，大脑一片空白。  
乔治、弗雷德和哈利都被禁赛……  
如果她不被乌姆里奇抓到把柄，惩罚是不是会轻一些……  
乌姆里奇走出办公室的时候正好迎上她，一股甜腻到发臭的香水味扑进她的鼻腔，海伦觉得自己快喘不过气来了。  
“至于你，格林小姐。”乌姆里奇好像才想起了海伦似的，“一开学我就告诉过你——学生会主席不可以带头说谎，我给过你第二次机会了。好啦……”她轻柔地清了清嗓子，笑眯眯地接着说道。  
“你的停用状态被取消了，我直接撤销你女生学生会主席的身份。”  
“格兰芬多和拉文克劳，各扣去二十分。”  
海伦没有说话。  
这个学生会主席又有什么意义呢？为乌姆里奇做事她早就厌烦了，早就不想当了。  
乌姆里奇似乎很不乐意看到海伦没有声泪俱下，或者痛苦到抽搐的样子，半晌海伦都没有说话，也没有看她，她只好不屑地撇撇嘴，拾起刚才的神气，昂着脑袋走出了麦格教授的办公室。

他们三个人走在走廊上，海伦低着头，努力想把自己的抽泣都咽下去。乔治和哈利走在前头，她最终还是没有忍住，发出了极轻的吸鼻子的声音。  
“你为什么总是在哭？”乔治停下步子来拉住她的手，语气里没有不耐烦的意思，但是听上去非常疲倦。  
哈利无奈地看了他们一眼，气冲冲地走到前头去了。  
“我不是故意的。”  
海伦无力地摇着脑袋，但是她好像怎么开脱都没有用。就像在格里莫广场那次崩溃的哭泣，她说一万遍不是她的错，可就是没有办法和自己撇清关系。  
乔治轻轻地拍了拍她的脑袋，叹了口气。  
“我只是想给你们一个惊喜……可是我在教室睡过头了……醒来后乌姆里奇就来了，她看到了那些糖纸。”海伦哽咽着解释道，“她罢免我学生会主席的位置，我一点都不在乎……但是你的球赛……”  
“可能这个惊喜不是时候吧，不巧的事情总是在同一天发生，不是吗？”乔治沮丧地说着，伸手帮她擦了一把鼻子。  
“怎么把鼻子都哭红了？好啦，不要想这些了……”  
“你的嘴唇怎么肿了？”  
乔治抬了抬眉，“哦，这就是我被禁赛的原因了。”  
“替我向弗雷德好好解释，如果他要怪我的话，就怪吧。”她闷闷地说着。   
“我们不会怪你的。”乔治淡淡地说，“不过这个老女人——她迟早会得到报应的。”  
“给我几天时间，我把逃课糖的新配方整理出来拿给你好吗？”海伦眼巴巴地看着他，她希望乔治能因此开心一点。  
“乌姆里奇刚刚把我整理的东西都收走了——”  
“如果再被她发现的话，不知道又有什么麻烦会落到你头上。”乔治无奈地摇了摇头，“不用了，我们暂时不卖这款糖果了。”  
“不——”海伦着急地说，“就几天，我就能全部回忆起来！圣诞节那天，我们一起坐车回去好吗？那时候拿给你，她肯定不会发现的！”  
乔治看着她的眼睛，许久，点了一下头。

秋的心情似乎好了一些，又似乎没有好。就在圣诞节前最后一次D.A集会之后，她回到休息室，坐在火炉边没有说话。  
海伦注意到那抹熟悉的红晕又回到了她脸上，海伦在心里为秋高兴，但她已失去为秋开口祝贺的力气。  
D.A集会上哈利的状态也不太好，终身禁赛对他们三个人都是不小的打击，哈利看着海伦的时候，似乎还在疑惑她为什么会让乌姆里奇抓住那个把柄。他一直是支持弗雷德和乔治的小发明的。  
特洛伊对此非常抱歉，解释了很多次。那天她确实着急了，在城堡里到处找海伦，恰巧就被乌姆里奇撞见了，才冒出后面那么多事端来。海伦心里有一种感觉，其实乌姆里奇想抓她的把柄已经很久了，自从她上次逃过了禁闭之后。  
那几天她一直蔫蔫的，除了复习N.E.W.T考试，就是一直回想自己整理出来的配方，她盼着能在圣诞节前能再让他和弗雷德高兴高兴。  
圣诞节前的那个下午，秋和特洛伊提着行李先去坐马车了。  
她戴上了一条颜色鲜艳的新围巾，站在礼堂门口等啊等。  
等到迦勒为达芙妮提着行李箱子，等到马尔福神气地带着自己的朋友走过门厅，等到最后一辆马车要离开之前，海格走进来催促她，海伦才登上马车离开了霍格沃茨。  
乔治和弗雷德没有现身。  
或许他们早就上车了。  
他们昨天还在楼下那么高兴地和格兰芬多的同学们玩雪球，海伦就在塔楼的窗边看见的。

此时她走进特洛伊和秋的隔间，一只手在口袋里紧紧攥着已经写好的糖果配方。  
朋友们的谈笑声于她，好像两个世界。  
乔治和弗雷德应该就在哪个隔间里，嘻嘻哈哈地玩着噼啪爆炸牌，和所有格兰芬多的同学们一起，李·乔丹，安吉丽娜，艾丽娅，或许还有金妮和罗恩他们。  
这样也好。  
忘了她这个爱哭鬼。  
忘了这几个月以来一切不快乐的事情吧。


	58. 埃弗里庄园

“真让我意外。”唐克坐回到餐桌旁，手上拿着一张边缘镀着淡淡银色的羊皮纸，他在灯下仔细地读了第二遍。  
“埃弗里邀请我们在圣诞节后去他们的庄园用晚餐。……哦，而且是，正式的晚餐。”他费解皱了皱眉头，笑了一下。  
“我认识他的儿子，迦勒·埃弗里。是以迦勒的名义邀请的吗？”  
海伦不安地从《预言家日报》上抬起头来，盯着唐克看了一会。  
“是老埃弗里——那我们就准备一下。”唐克将指尖交触，若有所思地说道。  
“我们非去不可吗？”海伦不安地裹紧了自己的针织披肩。  
他们在蒙莫朗西旧宅。  
唐克抽出了一些时间，在圣诞之前把这里重新收拾了一下，添了几件勉强可用的家具，以便海伦在圣诞假期期间有处可去。他们不能再回伦敦的家里了，海伦的养母已经恢复了记忆。  
这个旧房子比特洛伊家稍微大一些，海伦童年的卧室还保留着一些稀奇古怪的贴画，还有一些已经褪色的魔法玩具，她已经一点印象都没有了。  
她很想问爸爸，为什么他们不可以去格里莫广场过圣诞节，但是她已经不是几岁的小孩子了，可以自己判断现在的形势。  
“邓布利多最近有没有交代给你什么任务？”海伦歪了歪头，朝出神的唐克挥了挥手，“爸爸？”  
“做蒙莫朗西。——这就是我的任务。”唐克自嘲地笑了笑，“黑魔头正在扩张和重建他的势力，他需要一个来自拉文克劳学院的顾问。你知道，很多食死徒的脑袋蠢得不行。”  
“哦！好像是什么光荣的事似的。”海伦没好气地说。  
唐克没有再笑了，他空洞地望着餐厅的角落许久，把桌上冷了的苹果派往海伦那里推了推。  
“还要点儿吗，亲爱的？”  
海伦摇了摇头。  
“明天和我去趟脱凡成衣店吧？我得为你定做一套参加晚宴的衣服。……至于鞋子，我想起你妈妈有一双很好看的鞋，如果合适的话，你一定会很喜欢的……”

“埃弗里家的男孩是你学校里的朋友？”  
海伦用魔杖整理着裙摆上的褶皱，心不在焉地答道。  
“没错。你和埃弗里的关系怎么样，爸爸？”  
唐克懒洋洋地整理着自己的西装，“到了餐桌上，你就知道了。”  
乔治和弗雷德的圣诞礼物都没有寄来。上一次没有送礼物还是四年级那一次，他们想留到最后再给海伦一个惊喜。  
这一次恐怕不是惊喜了。  
海伦的圣诞礼物寄了过去，像石沉大海。  
海伦是在看到手上的巨怪牙齿手链时又想起了这件事，她没有叹气，没有摇头，只是把手链摘了下来，放在床头。  
如果深入去猜测乔治和弗雷德到底去了哪里，为什么在那天失约，海伦可能会难受到呕吐。  
她舒了舒眉头，穿上了妈妈的高跟鞋。她们脚的尺码恰好一致。  
这么好看的鞋子，鞋跟处精致绝伦的雕花，脚跟处镶嵌着的永不退色的鸟羽和闪烁的珠宝。  
妈妈生前一定是个很爱美的女巫，可是屋子里当时被毁得一片狼藉，唐克至今都没有把照片和相框摆出来。  
但是海伦怀疑爸爸根本搞不清楚这双鞋是用来收藏还是用来穿的。不排除妈妈当年把它买来只是为了放着好看的。  
海伦穿上这双鞋从家门口走出去这段短短的路，脚后跟已经开始疼了。  
寒风卷着雪花吹过她光洁的小腿，她的礼服被裹在黑色的大衣之下，海伦没有抱怨什么，只是低头挽着唐克的胳膊，他们幻影移形了。

埃弗里庄园和海伦想象的所差无几，甚至更气派些。这儿被施了一个保温咒，让大雪中的庄园不再寒冷，甚至海伦还能看到迦勒家在世界杯那次栓在帐篷口的那两只孔雀，在草坪上慢悠悠地踱步。  
是家养小精灵把他们带进去的，阴沉而庞大的宅邸之内，火光曳曳。  
迦勒站在门廊下迎接他们，为海伦拿着她脱下的大衣。  
“我太高兴你能来了，海伦。蒙莫朗西先生，幸会。”迦勒腾出一只手和唐克握了握。  
“我当然要来。谢谢你上次在乌姆里奇办公室替我解围。”海伦礼貌地冲他笑着，“我希望那些烟花没有吓坏你。”  
迦勒打量着她的装束，欣喜地摇了摇头。  
“不用客气，海伦。你比圣诞舞会那天还美。”  
沉闷的黑色大衣，除了袖扣再无装饰。大衣之下，是同样毫无生气的灰色礼服，海伦踩着那双艺术品般的高跟鞋，忍着疼痛和迦勒一起走向餐厅。

“再来一点朗姆酒。”埃弗里先生侧了侧脸，嘱咐了家养小精灵。  
它点了点头算作答应，从餐厅的另一处小门走出去了。  
海伦已经不是第一次见到迦勒的爸爸，埃弗里先生就是迦勒的博格特嘛。不过真人比博格特还要严肃一点，他垂着眸看着自己的餐盘，一边机械地咀嚼着一小块肋排。  
“黑魔王听取了你的意见，对吧？”餐桌上只有刀叉触碰杯盘的声音，埃弗里先生冷冷地打破了这片寂静。  
“没错。”唐克不紧不慢地拿过盐罐，“巨人的支持当然非常重要……果不其然，他们很喜欢麦克尼尔。”  
“我现在才明白，蒙莫朗西。”埃弗里啜了一小口酒，“我很庆幸你不是斯莱特林。”  
“很安静对吧？”迦勒侧过头对海伦悄声说，“我们家一直是这样。”  
海伦摇了摇头表示不介意。  
晚宴只有他们四个人，但菜肴都准备得非常考究。，似乎迦勒也没有提过自己的妈妈，海伦在心里已经有了答案。  
“你还好吧？是不是哪里不舒服……”迦勒关切地看着她。  
“哦，鞋。”海伦试图在餐桌下悄悄把它脱下来，“太硬了。”  
迦勒为她盛了一点白兰地布丁，小声说：“这是不是每一个女孩的必经之路？我的表姐们也是这样，每穿一双新的高跟鞋都会磨脚。”  
“我是说，我的脚好疼。”  
“但这双鞋很精美，不是吗？”迦勒看了眼桌下，“我猜那一定是妖精做的。”  
“你听说了吗？他们的任务失败了，亚瑟·韦斯莱还活了下来。”  
这就是乔治和弗雷德不告而别的原因吗？  
海伦好像吞进了一大口冰块，她僵在那，已经忘了下一步要做什么。  
而唐克坐在那，神情是一如往常的淡然。  
“我听说韦斯莱被惊醒了，不然这件事在睡梦中就可以了结。”  
这居然是她的父亲说出口的话。  
七月凤凰社会议争吵时，韦斯莱夫人看海伦的眼神是那么的痛心和充满怜爱，得知她当上学生会主席的时候，莫丽的第一反应也是海伦的爸爸会为她骄傲……  
如果他们知道唐克说出了这样的话，又该怎么看待他们父女？  
“多么遗憾。”埃弗里又喝了一口酒，冷冷地盯着唐克，“果然缺了拉文克劳的头脑是不行的。黑魔王知道之后很不高兴……下次你会主动提出帮助他吧？关于他想要的那个东西。”  
海伦握紧了餐刀，等待着爸爸的回答。  
如果还有下次，会不会还是韦斯莱先生？或者是韦斯莱家的任何其他一个成员？……哪怕是凤凰社的哪一个成员，唐克该如何承担……或者为自己开脱？  
“爸爸，你喝得太多了。”迦勒不安地说。  
“和十四年前一样，埃弗里。”唐克镇静地对上埃弗里的目光，“我随时准备着为黑魔王效忠。”  
“很好。”埃弗里没有理会他的儿子，只是用餐巾擦拭着自己的唇边。  
“主人交给我另一个任务，我希望你不要介意。”  
埃弗里阴郁地用指节扣了扣餐桌，另一只家养小精灵小步跑过来，在他身边听候吩咐。  
“他到了的话，让他在门口等一下。”  
“是，主人。”小精灵鞠了个躬，快步走出去了。  
“什么任务，爸爸？”迦勒响亮地问道。  
“和你无关。”埃弗里冷冰冰地说着，又转向了海伦的爸爸。“等会只要一切如常地从我这里离开就可以了。——如果有一天，黑魔王需要你重回公众视野，告诉他们你的立场，你会照做吧，蒙莫朗西？”  
“当然，这是我的荣幸。”  
海伦的心凉了半截。  
华丽而空旷的宅邸，冰冷的烛火和话语，早已经弄得她胃口全无。吃下去的那些佳肴好像变成了石头，她的胃不舒服地痉挛着。  
在格里莫广场她父亲如此圆滑地应对那些凤凰社成员，而在今天的餐桌上，又对信誓旦旦对伏地魔效忠……  
而且海伦和唐克一起赴宴，等同于表明了自己现在的立场。  
她木然地穿回那双硬的像石头的高跟鞋。  
身旁的迦勒无措地看着他的父亲，苍白的脸上有极力压抑着的惊慌。  
“爸爸，是很危险的任务吗？”他壮着胆子又问了一个问题。  
“你哪来的这么多问题？！”埃弗里突然爆发了，怒斥着自己的儿子。  
“别这样，埃弗里。”唐克用一种轻松的口吻说，“你儿子在关心我们所有人，包括你在内。”

难道这就是蒙莫朗西的立场吗？无论是不是伪装，它都太过压抑。海伦微不可见地颤抖着，她披着黑色的大衣，甚至忘了把手伸进袖口。  
经过晚宴之后，她心里满满装着一个想法。  
开学时迦勒的话是对的。  
如果她足够成熟和理智，她可以有两全的办法。  
只要他们安全，哪怕她的未来穷途末路。  
海伦握紧了自己的魔杖，迦勒追过来想要拉住什么，可海伦空荡荡的衣袖还是从他指尖滑走了。  
她楞了一下，回头对迦勒嫣然一笑。  
“多谢款待，我真的很开心。”  
“迦勒，回到这里来！”埃弗里站在台阶之上，冷冰冰地叫他回去。

似乎是看到了海伦眼里深深的犹豫和惊慌，唐克低声问她。  
“你在想韦斯莱家的那个男孩子吧？”  
海伦闭了闭双眼，默认了。  
“听着，如果你真的想保护他——那就开始远离他。”  
唐克偏过头，用只有他们两个人听得见的声音说着。  
“同时，趁着埃弗里家的男孩还有一点善良，不要激怒他。”  
“我很抱歉，最终还是影响到你了，海伦。”  
庭院里的喷泉凝固成优雅的冰柱，海伦却觉得这些足以刺穿她。  
“如果你能保证自己的安全，我就原谅你。”  
“我会的。”唐克说。  
“我们本就是一家人。”她轻声说。  
外头雪声簌簌，唐克眨了眨眼睛。  
“好的。那我们走吧？”  
海伦吸了一下鼻子，用力点了点头，挽住了父亲的手臂。  
“如果实在害怕，就往我身后躲一躲。”唐克不以为然地笑了笑，撑开一把黑伞——外头的风雪更大了，风声尖啸着，白茫茫的大雪里几乎看不清前方的路。  
来自整个世界的狂风暴雨，绕过海伦，向唐克倾斜。  
“咔嚓——”  
“咔嚓咔嚓——”  
走下庄园的台阶，海伦终于知道迎接他们的是什么了。  
数十盏刺眼的闪光灯在漆黑的雪夜里直冲他们的正脸，海伦本能地闭上眼闪躲着。  
“劳驾，蒙莫朗西先生，蒙莫朗西小姐，只是拍几张照片而已。”看不清脸的摄影师在风声里含糊地说道。  
父亲握住她的手，轻声问道。  
“你准备好了吗，海伦？”  
她的脚后跟似乎是磨出水泡了，疼得已经有些麻木。  
海伦挽紧了父亲的手臂，往他身后躲了躲，眼睛一直低垂着。  
“嗯。”  
他们一起走入风雪之中。  
闪光灯又粗暴地亮了几下，在黑暗中消失了。

他们再次走进霍格沃茨的城堡时，海伦抱着两个银色彩纸包裹的礼物。  
是迦勒在回学校的马车上递给她的，海伦的圣诞礼物和生日礼物。  
“我现在可以送你生日礼物了吗？”他谨慎地看着海伦，“我是说……之前我们的交集只有在课堂上。我想，既然你来我家用了晚餐，那么……”  
海伦盯着台阶下等待着的双胞胎，迦勒的声音似乎越来越轻，渐渐地她一个字都听不到了。  
“嗯……迦勒，我回休息室就拆你的礼物。”她看着迦勒，“我想和他们说两句话，可以吗？”  
迦勒离开之后，她抱着两件礼物走了下去。  
他们两个看起来很疲惫，带着他们平时装产品的手提箱。  
“因为一些情况，我们错过了给你寄礼物的最佳时期。”弗雷德伸手敲了敲乔治怀里的箱子，“都在这呢，海伦。”  
“但是我不知道今年埃弗里也来送礼物了。”乔治冷冷地扬眉，最终还是吐了口气，把箱子递给海伦，“拆开吧，迟来的礼物。”  
海伦没有接。  
“嗯，是啊。迦勒今年送我礼物是因为……圣诞节我和爸爸去他家用了晚餐。”  
弗雷德脸上的笑容消失了，这让海伦很不好受。  
“是我想的那个埃弗里吗？”  
“是。”  
“多甜蜜的圣诞节。”乔治的神情变得非常古怪，他把手提箱收回去拿给弗雷德抱着，自己无所谓地将手插在裤袋里。  
“你知道我们圣诞节在哪里吗？”  
海伦闭了闭眼。  
“不，我不知道。”  
她若无其事地撒了个谎。  
弗雷德并没有像往常一样没心没肺地笑着看他们拌嘴，这次他直接替乔治把话说完了。  
“我们在圣芒戈，海伦。”  
“走得很突然，也不能告诉其他人。”  
“为什么？”她轻描淡写地问道。  
乔治冷静地说：“我爸爸受伤了，几乎致命。”  
哪怕已经知道答案，但从乔治嘴里说出来时，还是有一种恐怖的感觉从心里升上来。  
像是自塞德里克去世那天晚上起，这种感觉就一直留在她身体里了。  
乔治平静地看着她。  
“知道他为什么会受伤吗？我希望你不会告诉埃弗里。”  
“算了，乔治——”弗雷德摇摇头，准备拉着他中断这场对话，但是乔治站在那没有动。  
海伦早已知道了答案。  
“神秘人策划了这样一起阴谋——可能埃弗里的爸爸就在其中献计献策呢？我爸爸被发现的时候浑身是血。”他说完，讽刺地笑了笑，“你的圣诞晚餐怎么样？”  
食物的香气和人群的喧闹声从礼堂那隐隐约约地传来一些，海伦才想起自己已经一整个圣诞节没有好好吃东西了，以至于闻到食物的味道，她的胃就会开始扭曲，抽搐。只是现在还有比胃疼更糟糕的事，她甚至觉得现在在疼的不是胃，只是痛苦的一种生理表现方式。  
“挺不错。”海伦麻木地说。  
她没有勇气再看双胞胎的脸。短短的思索过后，她又开口。  
“你上次说得很对，我的确需要和对的人一起抱团取暖。”  
“什么是对的人？”  
“埃弗里。”  
和上次吵架时炮珠似的气话不同。  
这次的话没有激烈的语气，也没有什么过分的措辞，就像在问中午吃了什么一样平常。  
“为了我们各自的父亲，不如我们当成从未认识过。”她说。  
海伦盯着转角处一座看不清形状的雕像，许久之后她听到乔治说话。  
“可以。”  
海伦点头准备离开，她想直接回拉文克劳塔楼呆着，乔治又叫住了她。  
“不管以后我们如何，哪怕不再说话。”他平静地说着，稍稍停顿了一下。  
“我们都会保守好各自的秘密，对吗？”  
海伦答应了。  
她又想起一件事，在口袋里摸索着。  
“还有这个。我想我不需要上这些保护自己的课了。”海伦把D.A的假加隆递给乔治，“替我向哈利道歉，D.A的事以及……塞德里克的事，那个已经不是秘密。”  
“我会的。”乔治把假加隆揣进口袋，弗雷德在一旁欲言又止。  
“哦，这个。”海伦装作若无其事地说着，把手腕上的牙齿手链解了下来。  
“好的，还有其他了吗？”乔治冷静得有些吓人。  
“谢谢你们的礼物，——但这次我就不收了。”  
海伦客气地说着，朝弗雷德点了点头，转身离开。  
魔法的火焰跟着海伦的步子点亮了前方黑暗的走廊。  
如果未来黯淡无光，那么只有自己擎着火把向前。  
这一次她来保护他们。


	59. 甜腻咖啡

“哈利·波特？”  
特洛伊从长沙发上爬起来，努力压低自己的声音，显然她惊讶得不得了。  
“嗯。”秋微笑着点了点头。  
玛丽埃塔不以为然地咂了咂嘴，“波特一直在偷看秋，我都感觉得到。”  
海伦坐在壁炉边的地毯上，怀里抱着迦勒送的香水和发带。听到朋友们的对话时，她转头对她们笑了一下，却没有开口说什么。  
“哇，看看这些。”秋坐到她身边的地板上，饶有兴趣地看着礼盒里精致的一个个小瓶。  
“乔治·韦斯莱发达了？”特洛伊欣喜地说，“我就知道，他们一天要卖三百来颗逃课糖，这还只是……”  
“特洛伊，”海伦温柔地打断她，“我和他已经分手了，这是埃弗里送的。”  
秋的手缩了回去，她看着玛丽和特洛伊，似乎在等谁先开口。  
“试试看。”海伦拿出一瓶塞进秋手里，把剩下的两瓶递给特洛伊和玛丽埃塔。  
三个姑娘一时间没有说话，特洛伊打破了这份短暂的沉默。  
“我喜欢这个气味，像是红松和雪……哎呀，中调怎么有股蛇皮的腥臊味？”  
海伦虚弱地笑了一下，接过去闻了闻，“梅林啊，这个中调适合海格。”  
“海伦，你真的不参加D.A集会了，是吗？”秋幽幽地看着她。  
“当然。”海伦闷闷地说着谎，“本来也是为了和男朋友在一起才答应参加的，那天猪头酒吧的会议我都错过了。我当时可能没想那么多，秋。”  
“我也没想那么多，但还是被秋拉过去了。”玛丽埃塔小声嘀咕道。  
“玛丽，我该对你说抱歉吗？”秋的眼眶又湿润了。海伦知道她参加D.A的很大原因是因为塞德里克，但是似乎只有她和亚当·琼斯没办法走出这件事的阴影。  
琼斯是塞德里克的朋友，特洛伊的前男友。特洛伊没有否认，他们分手的原因之一是琼斯没法释怀塞德的去世。  
“我没有责怪你了，秋。”玛丽不耐烦地说。  
“这瓶是茉莉花加些木香，很适合你。”海伦把香水塞进秋的手里，试图转移她的注意力，“约会的时候用上吧。”  
秋的肩膀一耸一耸的，看上去又要哭了。

好像熬过了数不清的漫长日子，眼前的风景也失去了色彩，其实不过区区三四十天。哈利和赫敏好像没法理解她突然不来参加D.A这件事，海伦也担心过他们会有些许不满。但海伦心里更清楚的是，哈利他们一旦知道唐克·蒙莫朗西现在在做的事，对海伦的态度就不仅仅是不满了。  
听说双胞胎又推出了很多新产品，休息室里时不时有人的口袋里突然飞出一颗颗吵闹的、溅着火星的小烟火，或者就是忽然不见了脑袋。至少这些东西看起来不需要特别的改进，他们两个一定私底下改过很多次了。  
在N.E.W.Ts复习的间隙抬起头来想一想这件事，它就变得没那么重要了，至少是表面上的无足轻重。弗雷德和乔治每次都坐在教室的最后面，离海伦很远的位置。取而代之的是迦勒，他坐到了海伦和特洛伊身后。  
只是海伦一直有一个疑问，那就是斯考特，似乎很久没有见他和迦勒走在一起了。作为迦勒的朋友，他们之前一直玩得很好。  
只有一个阴阳怪气的里奇和迦勒一起进进出出。  
“斯考特怎么坐的那么远？”  
迦勒犹豫地朝海伦示意的那个方向看了一眼，斯考特正和其他斯莱特林的同学坐在一起说话。  
“大概是从迪戈里出事以后吧，”迦勒说，“他和他的家人是相信那件事的，就是——黑魔王已经回来了。他和我们的立场可能有些不同。”  
海伦突然非常羡慕斯考特，至少他们有表明立场的权利。  
“海伦学姐？”一个低年级的拉文克劳学生走进教室，一眼找到了她。  
“周六上午去乌姆里奇教授办公室一趟，和特洛伊·贝克一起。”小女孩紧张地复述完信息，飞快地离开了。  
“好吧，这个情人节就这样被安排了？”特洛伊扁了扁嘴，低下头接着去翻她的课本。

不知道这个老女人又想出什么样的法子来折腾她们，况且海伦现在已经不是学生会主席了。乌姆里奇不应该再安排什么事情让海伦去做，而且这次还是和特洛伊一起去的。  
特洛伊也不甚理解，她们无奈且迷惑地对视了一眼，敲开了她办公室的门。  
自从上次被烟花炸烂之后，乌姆里奇迅速吩咐费尔奇换了一扇无比坚固的新门，上面有好多道复杂的锁。门开之后，海伦仿佛明白了为什么这里需要这么多把锁了，就在门口正对的，乌姆里奇的办公桌后的墙壁上，用铁链紧紧地拴着三把飞天扫帚。  
她心里紧了紧。  
两把横扫七星是他们的。  
被禁赛以后乌姆里奇还没收了他们的扫帚。  
特洛伊顺着她的目光看过去，不由皱起了眉头。  
作为拉文克劳球队的成员，她当然也听说了。从一开始乌姆里奇要求所有学院解散球队后重组起，所有拉文克劳门都只是从无奈到归顺，重新提交了组队的申请。后来格兰芬多的三名队员被终身禁赛，他们也很难高兴起来——尽管乔治，弗雷德和哈利是强有力的竞争对手，但这个消息始终是个不太好的兆头。  
“坐在那儿吧，我亲爱的。”甜腻腻的声音从办公室的内室传来，不一会，乌姆里奇就端着两只镶金边的粉色搪瓷咖啡杯走了出来。  
乌姆里奇今天难得没有再穿粉艳艳的衣服，不然她就要和办公室融为一体了，她穿了一件缀满紫色毛球的毛衣外套，粗短的手指上依然戴满了各种戒指。  
海伦警惕地看了一眼两张椅子，特洛伊已经坐了下来，并且悄悄拉了拉她的衣袖。她这才勉强放心——海伦的确在害怕，如果这两张椅子突然变出像墙上锁扫帚那样的枷锁把她们两个锁上，她是不是应该抽出魔杖念一个什么咒语——  
事实上什么都没有发生，她和特洛伊安然地坐在了椅子上。  
乌姆里奇笑吟吟地看了她们一眼，用桌上的小壶往杯子里倒了两杯粉色的咖啡。  
海伦甚至怀疑自己眼睛是不是出了问题，怎么会有粉色的咖啡？  
“只是一个轻松的下午茶罢了，”乌姆里奇注意到海伦的目光，和蔼地解释道，“我得向你们表达我的歉意。”  
歉意？  
特洛伊不安地看了一眼海伦。  
“格林小姐，我希望你不要介怀圣诞之前的事情。”乌姆里奇微笑着把杯子递给她们，“这真的只是贝克小姐出于对你的关心，那天我在走廊上看到她这么着急，便主动说要帮她。——哦，趁热喝吧，孩子。”  
海伦看了一眼特洛伊，似乎除了喝茶她们没有别的事情可以做了。于是她们俩都将杯子放到嘴边，喝了下去。  
“咳……”海伦差点把嘴里的咖啡吐回杯子里，“太甜了。”  
天知道乌姆里奇往里面加了多少方糖？  
“喝完它吧，亲爱的。你看贝克小姐都喝完了。”  
海伦喝了一半，想把杯子放回杯托里，可是乌姆里奇一直热切地盯着她的脸。  
她只有重新拿起杯子，把剩下的糖水一饮而尽。  
“很好。”乌姆里奇露出一个满意的微笑，用着一种鼓励小孩的口吻说道。  
就好像她们只是两个五岁的孩子一样。  
乌姆里奇用魔杖指了指，两只杯子就从她们手中飞到了办公桌上，发出整齐的瓷器碰撞的脆响。  
咖啡的甜度让她的头有些昏沉，海伦不得不用一只手撑着额头不让头垂下去。  
“你们的名字？”她问了一个奇怪的问题。  
海伦的手无力地落到了椅子扶手上。  
一只无形的手握住了海伦的下颌，她的舌头也不是自己的了。  
“海伦……”她用最后一点意志力咬住了自己的舌头，只说出了一半的名字。  
而身边的特洛伊也同样是昏昏沉沉的。  
“特洛伊·贝克。”  
乌姆里奇听上去非常满意，她没有发觉什么。  
“哈利·波特在谋划什么？”  
告诉她……  
全都告诉她……  
脑海里有一个温柔的声音在催促着。  
海伦依旧咬着自己的舌头，努力不让自己的意志力被全线瓦解。  
可是渐渐的，舌头好像不像她自己的了，被牙齿咬住的感觉一点一点消失了。  
她太害怕自己的舌头会突然动起来，把猪头酒吧的事情说出来。  
说出来吧……  
没有关系……  
海伦听到身边的特洛伊不带一点感情地开口了。  
“我不知道，那天我没有去。”  
“是反抗——”海伦听到自己又开始说话了，她再次咬住自己的舌头，用了比上次更大的力气。  
意志一点一点地下沉。  
“反抗什么？”乌姆里奇掐住她的下颌，迫使她抬起头把嘴张开。  
“反抗乌姆里奇教授。”特洛伊在一旁说。  
告诉她……  
头脑里那个声音又响起了。  
咬住舌头的痛感迅速消失了，海伦牢牢抓住了仅存的一点清醒理智，艰难地用后槽牙咬了下去，她似乎听到口腔里一声肉被咀嚼到的声音。  
“韦斯莱魔法把戏是怎么一回事？”乌姆里奇的声音又在她头顶响起，“告诉我！”  
“是格兰芬多——”她又听到自己的舌头挣开了牙齿的束缚，这该死的——该死的不受控制的舌头——  
她强忍着要说出口的欲望，猛地合上自己的牙关——  
肉……被切开的声音。  
通过她的颅骨传到耳朵里。  
“呜……”海伦努力想看清乌姆里奇的脸，可是视野所及之处，皆是一片恍惚。  
“是格兰芬多的韦斯莱双胞胎开发的一系列魔法产品，据我所知，有速效逃课糖……”特洛伊机械的回答声在边上响起。  
海伦心里只剩绝望。  
不可以说！——  
乌姆里奇一脸厌恶地松开手，她的脑袋重重地垂了下去。  
“波特和韦斯莱是怎么从霍格沃茨溜出去的？他们去了哪里？！快说！”  
圣芒戈……凤凰社！我知道……  
她心里那个声音雀跃着。  
她的舌头还是拼命想表达些什么，可是意愿没有那么强烈了——  
它开始……受控制了。  
她终于……找到了……可以让自己清醒的疼痛感。  
不做——告密者！  
老埃弗里冰冷的声音在她脑海中响起。  
“你的忠诚放在哪里呢？蒙莫朗西！”  
理智伴随着剧痛从舌头被咬开的地方悄然爆裂开来，舌头好像短暂地挣扎了一下。好像已经不是自己的舌头了……海伦再次用力咬了下去。  
像是在惩罚不听话的舌头……  
也像是在惩罚她自己。

鲜血从她的口腔里涌出来，很快染红了她的下巴，好像一个坏掉的水龙头，不停地往外涌——  
它们充斥着她的鼻腔，也淌进了她的气管，她想要呼吸，可是肺就像着火了一样——  
海伦猛地抬起头，她想要大口喘气——  
乌姆里奇尖叫了一声，退后了一步撞在茶几上。  
她可以听到这声尖叫，但是血液涌出来的汩汩声一直在她的耳膜处鼓噪着。  
想要更多——  
新鲜的——  
空气……  
剧痛的感觉像波涛中岌岌可危的小船，有时候它是那么尖锐——下一秒它突然又消失了，减弱了——终于——风暴停止了。  
疼痛尖啸的信号占据了她整个大脑。  
她能感觉到残破的舌头——  
像一张海中支离破碎的船帆，再没有一点力气。  
火烧般的疼痛和喘不过气的压抑感觉钳制住了她。  
海伦也无法再说一个字，她喉咙发出里可怕的窒息声。  
乌姆里奇反应极快地抓着一旁特洛伊的头发让她抬起头来，然后重重地给了特洛伊一个耳光。  
“快点！做点什么！”  
特洛伊才从无意识的状态苏醒过来，目瞪口呆地看着乌姆里奇，随即她注意到了身边椅子上的海伦。  
特洛伊发出一声恐惧的尖叫，她看见海伦满嘴的鲜血——血落在黑色长袍的前襟上看不出颜色，但是已经洇湿了一大片。  
血珠滑到了下巴上顺着下颌淌进脖子里，还有的开始滴滴答答地滴在拉文克劳学院蓝色的围巾上。  
海伦抬起终于恢复知觉的胳膊，想要去够自己的喉咙，那里好像被塞满了大块的石头一样，光是在喉咙里寻找新鲜可呼吸的空气，就已用完她所有的气力。  
“海伦！海伦！不！——”  
她眼角还有一点疼痛带来的泪痕。  
最终海伦开始剧烈地抽搐，身子软绵绵地从椅子上滑了下来。


	60. 带她走

“去找费尔奇！快点！”乌姆里奇恼火地蹲下身试图把海伦扶正。  
很快，海伦的鲜血弄脏了乌姆里奇的毛衣，乌姆里奇努力让她不要这么用力地仰着头，海伦的意识已经很微弱了。  
“不！我们需要找教授！”  
“听我的！”她冲特洛伊大吼道，“现在！他就在楼下的办公室！”  
特洛伊跌跌撞撞地冲出去了。  
“哦……这个可怕的意外……”乌姆里奇嫌恶地挥舞魔杖，想用一个止血的咒语，但她的伤太严重了，作用微乎其微。  
特洛伊带着舍监回到办公室的时候，海伦的眼睛快合上了，喉咙里可怕的声音也几乎快消失了。  
“费尔奇，快把这个女孩送到校医院去！”乌姆里奇严厉地说着，伸出沾了血迹的手抚着自己的胸口，“她在我这喝下午茶，然后咬到了自己的舌头！”  
“你胡说！”特洛伊满面泪痕地大叫道，“你给我们吃了什么！”  
“闭嘴！”她恼怒地威胁道，“如果让我知道你到处乱说，你父亲在魔法部的工作可能就不保了！——”  
特洛伊呜咽着，无可奈何地瞪了乌姆里奇一样，跟在费尔奇身后离开了。  
*  
“你不能睡着！姑娘——”庞弗雷夫人着急地撩开海伦脸侧的头发，尽量大声说话让她听到，“不可以！你的鼻腔和胸腔里还有很多血，你的舌头也没有止住血——老天！”  
特洛伊在另一边握着海伦的手，哭得肩膀一耸一耸的。  
“你总不能一直哭吧？”庞弗雷夫人冲特洛伊说道，“你们到底吃了什么东西？为什么她的舌头一直没办法恢复？”  
“我也——不知道！”特洛伊结结巴巴地说，“只是——一杯，很甜的咖啡而已！然后我就昏昏沉沉的，不知道经历了什么……”  
“梅林啊。”庞弗雷夫人嫌恶地摇了摇头，低头检查海伦的情况。  
海伦两眼无神地望着天花板，她的口腔被校医用一种器械撑开了一些，庞弗雷夫人像麻瓜医生一样就着魔杖的亮光在帮她治疗。  
“去找斯内普教授。”  
特洛伊瑟缩了一下，她显然是想起了乌姆里奇警告她的话。  
“就说我找他！快去！”  
海伦感觉到自己的手被放下了，特洛伊快步走出了医务室。  
太困了，中途她的眼睛曾好几次要闭上，都被庞弗雷夫人叫醒过来。  
*  
“西弗勒斯，这女孩好像吃了什么奇怪的药剂，我的恢复魔咒对她不起作用。”  
斯内普俯身查看了一下，不悦地说道。  
“吐真剂。……它里面有一种成分会阻止伤口愈合。”  
庞弗雷夫人还是倒吸了一口凉气。  
“可怜的姑娘，舌头上没有一处完整的地方……舌根这里所幸咬的不严重，不然——”  
“她可能会像一个麻瓜一样死去。”  
斯内普冷冷地帮她把话说完了。  
“教授，我可以去找邓布利多校长吗？”特洛伊哽咽着问。  
哒，哒，哒。  
女人踩着高跟鞋的声音在门外响起。乌姆里奇走了进来，她又换上了最常穿的粉色呢子长袍。  
特洛伊捂住嘴巴，往斯内普身后站了站。  
“亲爱的，”乌姆里奇的胸口起伏着，她努力让自己的声音听起来颤抖得不那么厉害，“这只是下午茶时候的一个小意外！我想你应该知道？”  
庞弗雷夫人的脸紧紧绷着，她没有理会乌姆里奇，而是接着低头照看海伦。  
“即使我不告诉邓布利多，”斯内普慢吞吞地说，“菲利乌斯知道了以后也会告诉他的。”  
“好吧！”乌姆里奇的神情再藏不住那一丝恼火，她狰狞地扯着嘴角，努力想让自己接着露出笑容，“我会和校长解释的！——至于你，贝克小姐，你是今天唯一知情的学生，明白了吗？”  
“这个女孩也吓坏了，你不能这样恐吓她！”庞弗雷夫人起身怒气冲冲地看着她，握着一团血迹斑斑的棉花。  
“这是出于维护学校稳定的考虑，如果事情只说一半，会引起学生的恐慌。”乌姆里奇圆滑地说着，握紧了手中粗短的魔杖，“我会为你单独制定一道教育令，贝克小姐。出于以上考量，我不会在学校里公示。”  
海伦虚弱地维持着自己的呼吸，没有比呼吸更重要的事情……哪怕乌姆里奇的这些话……  
斯内普没有说话。  
特洛伊看了一眼病床上的海伦，闭上了眼睛，任凭眼泪滑落下来。  
*  
窗外从雪天变成了阴雨天，春天好像永远不会到来。  
“《第三十号教育令》，禁止……”特洛伊坐在海伦床边，展开一张羊皮纸，尽量让自己的声音有生气一些，“你不会想听到这个的，我换一条。秋说，她好奇你去了哪里，希望你的青春痘能快点好起来……好吧，现在大家都以为你得了很可怕的青春痘。”  
海伦将视线从窗台上移回来，疑惑地看着特洛伊。  
“抱歉。”特洛伊低头看着自己的膝盖，“乌姆里奇不让我说……能让我每天进来看望你，在她看来已经是很大的恩典了。”  
邓布利多当天就知道了，对此非常生气。  
但乌姆里奇一再坚称这只是一个可怕的意外，没有人会在喝下午茶的时候咬到舌头。  
弗立维教授坚持要通知海伦的父亲，但是整个学校的壁炉和猫头鹰都被乌姆里奇监视着，而乌姆里奇的本意是，不要告诉海伦的家长。  
最后教授只能让庞弗雷夫人腾出单独的一间病房，让海伦暂且住在里面。  
“秋的情人节约会不太愉快。”特洛伊温和地说，“她又开始哭了……但那天我哭得比她还厉害，所以我没有顾得上她。”  
海伦露出一个微笑，抬手抚了抚好友的头发。  
因为吐真剂的原因，她的舌头恢复还需要一些时间，庞弗雷夫人嘱咐她痊愈之前尽量不要说话。海伦试着说过，但是喉咙因为那天的创伤也暂时没法发出声音，而且说话的时候舌头会扯到伤口——咬破了那么多处，随便哪一个音节都会扯到正在痊愈的创口。海伦在吃了无数次痛之后，只能按照庞弗雷夫人嘱咐的那样，不再开口说话。  
“说点报纸上的事吧，阿兹卡班数十名犯人越狱……这件事大家已经讨论了快一个礼拜了。”特洛伊摇了摇头，“唉，我妈妈来信给我，你知道他们是怎么在乌姆里奇的眼皮子底下告诉我这些的吗？他们只写了一句话——‘随时准备好’。”  
海伦不解地偏了偏脑袋，盯着特洛伊的眼睛。  
“你也要随时准备好，海伦。——还有，我忘记说了，迦勒好像知道了这件事。”  
*  
每天特洛伊离开之后，海伦都会用看书和报纸打发时间。  
她想起上一次O.W.Ls考试之前，自己也是在校医院里住了一段日子。是不是每次大考之前都必须经历这些？那也太不巧了。  
在庞弗雷夫人的精心照料下，她身子的其他方面都恢复得不错。至少她现在可以在房间里踱步了，还可以坐在窗台上看看城堡下面。有时候她会看到那两个红头发的脑袋，太过鲜艳，无法视而不见。  
邓布利多答应海伦最近就会安排唐克来霍格沃茨看她，也不知道唐克现在的心情如何，海伦想告诉爸爸，她已经好很多了，无需担心。可就是这样简简单单的几个字，也不能贸然寄信出去。  
这归功于乌姆里奇的层层审查。  
虽然不知道邓布利多会用什么方法把唐克接过来，一想到这事，海伦还是忍不住暗自高兴。  
周二傍晚，趁着晚餐时间，城堡走廊上应该没有什么学生。海伦溜出校医院给自己放放风，同时想着要不要回休息室弄一份《预言家日报》来。  
一声尖叫让她停下了步子。  
似乎就是在城堡里，而且是在楼下的楼下。  
海伦朝着声音发出的方向走了两步，第二声尖叫又响起来了。  
“不！这不可能发生！……我拒绝接受！”  
是特里劳妮教授。  
海伦披上校服的袍子将病号服遮住，快步走下了楼梯。  
就在门厅那里，很多学生挤成了一个大圈，海伦走过去时，特里劳妮教授正在哭泣。  
“你没想到会这样？”乌姆里奇甜腻的声音在人群中央响起，海伦努力拨开围观的学生挤了进去。  
“虽然你连明天的天气都预测不了，但你总该意识到，你在我听课时的糟糕表现和伺候的毫无改进，必然会导致你被解雇吧？”  
“你——你不能！”海伦看见特里劳妮教授握着一只空酒瓶，跌倒在她陈旧的大箱子上——她所有的行李都被费尔奇搬出来，和她一起被扔在门厅。  
“你不能解雇——解雇我！我在——在这呆了十六年！霍格沃茨就是我——我的家！”特里劳妮教授语无伦次地哭喊着。  
海伦从人群中走出来，夺过教授手里的酒瓶，替她挡在乌姆里奇面前。  
“是你？”乌姆里奇讶异地挑了挑眉毛，极力控制着自己的表情不让自己看起来太厌恶海伦。  
特里劳妮教授还在她身后哭泣。  
“哦——好姑娘，多么好的姑娘，海伦——告诉她，我有多么——”  
“哦，当然可以。”乌姆里奇恶狠狠地盯着海伦，声音依然是娇滴滴的，“你想说些什么？亲爱的，说话啊——我可没有弄断你的舌头吧？”  
“不——”海伦张了张嘴，只发出了一个模糊的音节，便松开酒瓶捂住了自己的嘴。  
围观的人群发出零零散散的哄笑声，他们大概都以为海伦被施了一个结舌咒。  
舌头上的伤口被撕裂了，她的声音哑得像个低沉的男声。  
海伦蹲下身去，剧烈而清晰的疼痛感让她的眼泪不由自主涌了出来，她听到自己绝望地哀嚎着，周围的哄笑声渐渐淡下去了。  
特里劳妮教授也惊恐地俯身扶住海伦的肩膀。  
“孩子……不—不要！”她激动地说，“这孩子需要去校医院！快……”  
“她只是为了那张实习推荐表……不然你看除她之外的谁，会挺身而出呢，西比尔？”乌姆里奇幸灾乐祸地看着蹲在地上的海伦，“既然你这么愿意保护一位被解雇的教师，那就和她一起离开吧？一个小时，部长就会签署解雇令，哦，我想他不会介意多一张开除令的，对吗？”  
海伦轻轻推开特里劳妮教授的手，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。  
她拼尽全力，说每一个字时舌头都好像划过刀尖般钻心地疼痛。  
“你—无权—开除——我们！”  
围观的学生，看到海伦正脸的，无一不尖叫起来。  
她的舌尖沁满了鲜血，头发凌乱不堪，袍子胡乱地罩在病号服外面。海伦说完最后一个字时，血从嘴角溢了出来。  
“这是怎么回事？——”麦格教授怒气冲冲地走进人群中央，看到海伦时倒吸了一口气。接着她迅速镇静下来，转头说：“埃弗里！我需要你！”  
海伦疼得两眼发黑，她只感觉到自己被打横抱了起来。  
“等等！——她不是？——”人群里有个姑娘突然尖声喊了起来。  
“老天！快把今天的《预言家日报》拿出来——”  
接着窃窃私语像压抑了许久，在寂静中爆发了。  
“那个蒙莫朗西？——”  
那个怀抱她再熟悉不过，这一次，他带她离开这些流言蜚语。  
她勉强抬了抬头，看清他的下颌，是她指尖曾触摸过无数次的线条。海伦努力伸出手，抓住他猩红和金色相间的领带。  
“放开我。”她忍着疼痛，含糊不清地告诉乔治。  
“闭上你的嘴巴。”  
“我—需要—迦勒。”  
更多的血从她嘴角溢了出来。  
乔治停下步子，低下头看着她。  
“韦斯莱！放下她！”迦勒从后面快步赶上来，拦在乔治面前。  
“把她交给我。”迦勒镇静地说。  
海伦把自己的手伸向迦勒。  
“快走，我们来引开乌姆里奇——邓布利多一解决那事，她就会追过来了。”是弗雷德赶上来了，他在对迦勒说话。  
片刻后，乔治沙哑着嗓子开口了。  
“带她走。”


	61. 无脚鸟

“别担心。邓布利多来了。”迦勒的声音在她头顶响起，“特里劳妮不会有事的。——但是你为什么要站出来？海伦，她更加不会放过你的！”  
他抱着海伦往校医院走去。  
“《预言家日报》今天都刊登出来了，乌姆里奇她知道你是蒙莫朗西了。”  
海伦仓皇抬起头去看迦勒的眼睛，试图寻找一个答案。迦勒只是目不转睛地盯着前方，神情复杂。  
“没什么了，先看好你的舌头吧。”  
海伦拼命地扭动着试图挣脱他。迦勒无言，默默地把她放了下来。  
与此同时，走廊转角亮起各种颜色的烟火光芒。伴随着尖锐的爆炸声，浓浓的硝烟朝他们涌来。  
“我们先去找庞弗雷夫人，好吗？”迦勒无力地看着海伦。  
海伦没有理会他，舌头还在往外溢着血珠，细密的疼痛早就让她的额头出了一层冷汗。  
她看到了迦勒的书包，一把扯了过来，把里面的书全部倒在地上。  
迦勒没有阻止她。  
她飞快地捡起那份今天的《预言家日报》。  
映入眼帘的，是他们那晚在埃弗里庄园被拍到的照片。  
照片里的自己惊恐地看了一眼镜头，然后垂下眼去再无神情，而身边的父亲从容盯着前方。那时候他们正要从庄园离开。  
读下去，头条的文字几乎让她两眼一黑。  
“新闻记者神秘身亡藏匿数十年的蒙莫朗西现身底片中”  
“蒙莫朗西遗体被找到确认参与阿兹卡班逃狱事件”  
往后两版都是关于唐克·蒙莫朗西的报道，她的手哆嗦起来。  
迦勒想从她手里拿过那份报纸，但是海伦紧紧攥住了。前面就是校医院，海伦摇摇晃晃地迈上了走廊另一侧的扶梯。  
“海伦！我们先去找校医好吗？”迦勒着急地跟上来，试图抓住她的手腕。  
她甩开迦勒，抹了一把唇角的血迹。  
眼前一片模糊。  
上了三楼楼梯走上左边的走廊，门口有一个巨大花瓶的就是弗立维教授的办公室。  
“教授！——弗立维——教授——”她再一次忍着舌头上灼烧般的疼痛，含糊不清地叫着拉文克劳的院长。  
海伦用力锤着黑色的木门，迦勒追上来却也拦不住她。敲了第三下的时候，门开了。  
与此同时，她又被尖锐的痛感蛰得缩了一下舌头，泪水无声地涌出眼眶。  
弗立维教授颤抖着嗓音说道：“快进来吧，孩子。至于你——埃弗里先生，我想乌姆里奇教授等会该有事找你了，门厅里是不是正一团乱呐？快去吧……”  
“但是海伦……”  
“我会安抚好她的，她是我学院的学生。”  
迦勒有些担忧地看了一眼海伦，但还是小跑着下楼了。

院长的办公室静悄悄的。  
那些肖像上的巫师大多不在画框里，还有一两个在打瞌睡。  
门在她背后关上了。  
海伦捏紧了手里的报纸。  
“教授——”  
弗立维教授走向办公室的内室，回头朝她招了招手。  
“海伦，进来说好吗？”  
墙上范梅尼教授从一副窗帘后闪身出来，她戴着一顶珍珠纱礼帽，娇艳的红唇在纱沿下一张一合。  
“让我看看！……我就知道是你！” 她拖着自己繁复的长裙慢悠悠地回到画像里的沙发椅中坐下，精致的扇子在她胸前轻轻拍打着。  
“范梅尼，我们现在不谈论这个。”弗立维果断地说着，把内室的门推开了。  
海伦也无心和她争辩，快步跟了上去。  
“叫邓布利多来！我必须和他谈谈！”范梅尼教授还在身后生气地大喊着，海伦的脑袋更沉了。  
“校长一会就会过来。”弗立维教授关切地看着海伦，“先坐下。你的舌头还疼吗？”  
“这不重要。”海伦含着新沁出来的血水，颤抖着翻开了报纸的头版。  
“我爸爸他——”  
“喝一点止血药，海伦。”教授把一小杯药剂塞进她手里，用魔杖点了点她的脸颊，一种凉丝丝的感觉在她口腔里蔓延开来。  
疼痛的感觉减轻了，她暂时可以像以前一样说话，但海伦只是盯着教授的眼睛，等对方开口。  
弗立维教授眨了眨眼，干涩地说道。  
“我很抱歉，孩子。”  
“他是怎么——”  
“报纸上只有这一句话是事实。——他们在阿兹卡班监狱的墙外找到他的，魔法部的人推测他是从那里坠了下去。”  
肺里的空气被一点一点挤压出去。  
“我还可以见他吗？”她泣不成声地问。  
“我们会安排你……出席你父亲的葬礼。”弗立维教授痛苦地推开内室的门走了出去，“我去看看是不是阿不思在敲门。”  
给她留下了十几秒中独处的时间。  
海伦再一次捂着嘴低下头去，止痛的魔咒即刻便失效了。  
疼痛让她清醒，也让她仿佛身处云端。  
一切残酷得如此不真实。  
她痛苦地张开嘴，哀嚎着痛哭起来。  
很快，邓布利多跟在她们院长的身后走进了内室。  
“唐克是牺牲的，海伦。有关他参与阿兹卡班越狱的报道，都是毫无根据的废话。”邓布利多从她面前拿走了那份报纸，沉重地看着头版父女二人的照片。  
“我无意让你流更多的眼泪，但是有些事情，我不能再分两次说完了。”邓布利多拿出一个玻璃小瓶，耐心地展示给海伦看。  
瓶子里是银色的、流动着的液体，好像一种神秘的魔药。  
“孩子，等你情绪平复一点，我们再去我的记忆里看看唐克。”  
弗立维教授挥了一下魔杖，一个有些分量的石盆出现在他们面前，里面有透明的液体旋转着。  
海伦的手在渐渐的抽泣声里垂了下去，她却依然痛苦地蹙着眉头。  
她想要有那个熟悉的人在身边，可以让她抱住，逃避这件事。但事实是，她孤零零地坐在石盆前面，弗立维教授说着话，轻声安抚着她。  
“你一出生，霍格沃茨塔楼上的准入之书就写下了你的名字。……邓布利多找过斯内普教授和我，问你被分在斯莱特林的可能有多大。……我告诉阿不思，按照蒙莫朗西家族一贯的个性，都是被分在拉文克劳学院的。那时候你的父亲还是食死徒，他也是几十年来拉文克劳学院唯一的食死徒。  
范梅尼教授的态度你也看到了。……蒙莫朗西在一百年前就因为帮助黑巫师留下了骂名，你父亲当年的选择无疑让蒙莫朗西更加无法翻身了。抱歉，这个姓氏被称为‘拉文克劳之耻’。”  
海伦闭上眼讽刺地笑了。  
她认识蒙莫朗西才不足一年，对她来说，这一切都是强加的。  
强加得冠冕堂皇，令人无法反驳。  
邓布利多缓缓地开口，接着弗立维教授的话说了下去。  
“神秘人倒台之后，你父亲带你逃到了麻瓜世界隐姓埋名。我想你是无辜的……在和菲利乌斯商量后，我依照你父亲在麻瓜世界的姓氏给你寄去了录取通知书。  
入学以来，你就一直是一个懂事又聪明的孩子，甚至比别的孩子都要优秀。我知道你和韦斯莱先生走得很近……我很欣慰，海伦。”邓布利多真诚地说道。  
“这和我于你父亲的印象大不相同。于是我开始试着向唐克伸出援助之手，经过了十几年的时光，总该想明白一些事情，难道不是吗？”  
“你们拉拢他加入凤凰社，然后把他的命当成你们前进道路上的一块铺路石。”海伦尖刻地说。  
“你是这么想的吗，海伦？”弗立维教授吃惊地说。  
邓布利多却没有生气，他摇了摇头。  
“他的命从来不是我们的铺路石。我邀请他参加第一次会议之前，就已经委以他全部的信任。换句话说，即使他投靠了伏地魔那一边，你们就能过得很好吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
其实海伦心里已经有了答案。  
那天老埃弗里在餐桌上说的话——  
“如果有一天，黑魔王需要你重回公众视野，告诉他们你的立场，你会照做吧，蒙莫朗西？”  
还有摄影师的死——海伦甚至没有看清他的脸，也不知道摄影师的名字，可他却因为这件事被害。  
即使在伏地魔这一边，父亲也不过是一颗棋子。  
甚至死前还要背负协助逃狱、谋害性命的污名。  
她觉得自己无力而软弱，即使知道了这些，她依然无法为父亲做哪怕一丁点事。  
除了无用的眼泪，它从来不会迟到。  
“我相信你会明白的。”邓布利多说。  
“教授，我想看看我爸爸。”  
海伦用掌心蹭干脸颊上的泪水，含着痛，低低地说。  
*  
她第一次使用冥想盆，这就是这个石盆的名字。  
邓布利多将小瓶里的液体倒了进去，里面的液体旋转得更快了。海伦俯下身去，被吸进了记忆里。  
她的双脚落在邓布利多办公室的地毯上。  
校长正专注地盯着办公桌上的一台银色器皿，窗外艳阳高照，是个好天。  
海伦看见父亲在门口出现了，他穿着一套崭新的西装，平静地朝邓布利多笑了笑。  
“我想我应该没有迟到。”  
邓布利多抬眼，微笑着招呼他的客人坐下。  
“完全没有，唐克。要不要来些柠檬果酒？”  
“再好不过了。”  
海伦看着父亲拿下头顶硬质的夏日船帽，眼泪差一点又忍不住了。——上一次圣诞节父亲对自己那么耐心，那么温柔，可是自己却因为父亲的身份没有给他好脸色。  
“我刚从克拉布家回来。他们没有让我见到黑魔头，我没法说出他和虫尾巴在哪。”唐克接过空中悬着的酒杯。  
“他的疑心很重。”  
“我也这么觉得。不过克拉布和诺特都在，我简短地阐述了自己的一点意见——他们一定会传达给黑魔头的。”  
“你是怎么说的？”邓布利多看上去很感兴趣。  
“关于报纸上的那些报道，明显是魔法部长担心自己位置不保。因此食死徒不需要做任何举动，舆论会把波特压垮的。”唐克不以为然地笑了笑，“克拉布一家急得团团转，却想不到这些。我也不怕他们将这些谏言据为己有，因为伏地魔很明显在试探我。”  
“我很高兴，唐克，你和十四年前不同了。”邓布利多欣慰地说。  
唐克的表情变得有些局促。  
他扫了一眼邓布利多身后墙上的那些肖像画，摇了摇头。  
“别这么说。……海伦在休息室里吗？”  
“她去格里莫广场送资料了。”邓布利多别有深意地看着唐克，“可能会吃过晚饭再回来。”  
“和那群红头发的孩子？啊……韦斯莱。”唐克嘟囔着，呷了一口酒，“海伦喜欢他们中的一个，对吗？那对双胞胎中的一个，老实说，我实在分不清……也不知道海伦怎么分得清……”  
邓布利多笑了起来。  
“乔治·韦斯莱。他和他的孪生哥哥弗雷德·韦斯莱都是很有趣的年轻人。”  
听到这话，唐克本想不屑地撇撇嘴，但在这之后还是露出一个淡淡的笑容。  
“韦斯莱是很好的一家人家。在我看来，没有比他们更好的了。”邓布利多真诚地说，“莫丽也很喜欢海伦。还记得那天会议上乔治·韦斯莱为海伦做的那些事吗？”  
“从这一点来说的确是不错的男孩……”唐克有些不耐烦地咂咂嘴，好像不愿意听到邓布利多夸奖乔治太多。  
海伦坐在邓布利多身边，又哭又笑地看着对面的父亲。她从没想过唐克会这样不愿意多谈乔治，这似乎是一个父亲正常的表现。  
“但是海伦因为我的原因，负担了太多她本不该负担的。”唐克无奈地说，“韦斯莱家再好，也不会接受一个声名狼藉的儿媳。”  
“蒙莫朗西家族永远被钉在耻辱柱上。”  
他放下酒杯，愁苦地望着桌上各自运转着的魔法器皿。  
邓布利多试着让他振奋一些。  
“别这么说。这也是你加入凤凰社的原因之一，不是吗？——为了海伦。这件事真正结束以后，你也可以为蒙莫朗西家族正名，海伦也可以摆脱这些虚名带来的负担……有太多太多好事可以盼着了，唐克。”  
“对啊……”父亲苦涩地笑了一下。  
海伦还想知道接下来的对话，可是四周的景物开始变得模糊、旋转起来。她被带回了院长办公室的地面上。  
她看着等待在一旁的两位教授。  
“我父亲白死了，结果适得其反。”  
弗立维教授难过握着自己的魔杖，“并不是这样，海伦。……只是这个要你自己来选择。”  
“选择？”  
“埃弗里家已经向你们抛出橄榄枝了，对不对？至少他们什么也没有发现……尽管老埃弗里也参与了这件……”邓布利多闭了闭眼，用一种平静的口吻接着说了下去，“也如你的父亲所说，趁着迦勒·埃弗里还有那么一份善良。——我有一个请求，希望你可以考虑。”  
“你有拒绝的权利，海伦。”  
“可不可以代替你父亲，继续完成他要做的事情？别担心，我不会给你过重的任务，只是需要你依旧站在我们这一边。他想为蒙莫朗西正名，很大一部分原因是因为你。”  
原来这就是她要面对的。  
当这个世界的风雨向她打来时，她没有伞，没有庇护所，没有保护她的人。  
除此之外，还要弄清楚父亲的死因。  
海伦的眼睛依然肿着。她抚了一把凌乱的头发，舌尖的疼痛突突地跳动着，她有一种奇怪的感觉——她刚刚是不是哭得太早了些？  
一天之内，不能再哭第二次。  
甚至以后，她也不能再这样哭泣。  
邓布利多望着她，海伦猜测他藏起了眼底热切的期盼。热切不应该用在一个失去双亲的女孩身上。  
唐克不会白白死去。  
如果她不选择在父亲之后加入凤凰社，唐克才真正是白白地牺牲。

她离开办公室的时候，外面的走廊都变成了沼泽。  
两位教授还在里面商量事情。  
她在脚下仅有的一小块陆地上蹲了下来。许多学生划着很小的船或是施了魔法的课本在水面上通行，转角还有五光十色的烟花在炸。  
周围的一切变得荒谬起来，她却无心追究为什么会变成这样。  
迦勒在走廊那头朝她招手。  
“海伦，你得等一会，我去借一只小船来接你！”  
她愣愣地看了他一会，点了一下头。  
他转身离开后，海伦盯着脚下古怪的沼泽出神，如果她一头栽进去，会栽进地板里，还是淹死在水里？  
“你在想什么？”乔治从办公室正对着的楼梯下面走了上来，他手里握着一个奇怪的装置。  
海伦开始转而盯着他手里的东西。  
“在看这个？”乔治扬了扬那玩意，冷静地说：“便携式沼泽，我们的新产品。”  
一群赫奇帕奇的低年级学生嘻嘻哈哈地踩着一只被放大的餐盘从他们中间划了过去。  
海伦看着他的脸。  
邓布利多的记忆里，还是去年夏天。那时候他们之间没有那么多嫌隙。  
迦勒没有插进来，韦斯莱先生也没有受伤，她的父亲也都还在。  
这半年，在缝合伤口和撕裂伤口中度过的半年。  
她知道无论如何，他们都会义无反顾地走向对方，这是她最后的安全感。  
想到这些，她或许就可以再无顾虑只身向前。  
乔治踩在沼泽的另一边，向她伸出手。  
“相信我，我拉你过来。”  
她当然相信他。  
海伦的舌尖仍在隐隐作痛。她抽出魔杖，在空中一字一句地写下她想说的话。  
——走开。  
乔治看着空中银蓝色的文字，手慢慢地放下去了。  
“好，告诉我你的舌头是怎么回事。”  
她看着乔治的脸，或许因为自己的原因，他也很久没有那样开心过了。她不想让他再这样下去。  
海伦写道。  
——小意外。  
迦勒就快来了。  
海伦的余光能看到转角他的影子。  
乔治静静地看着她。  
“你在撒谎。”  
她又写了一句话。  
——我在等迦勒。  
乔治眼里的光熄灭了。  
“我明白了。”  
他也注意到了那边传来的水声，无言地看了她最后一眼。  
在迦勒没有看见他之前，乔治转身走下了楼梯。  
船桨划开水面的声音越来越近。  
海伦蹲在那里，这个世界都仿佛在离她而去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.五十八章中有一句话，我化用了一个小朋友写的诗句。  
> “《爷爷》 爷爷还活着的时候/这个世界的风雨/都绕过我/向他一个人倾斜”  
> 获得第五届中国（海宁）·徐志摩微诗大赛 二等奖。  
> 特此注明。  
> 因为在那一章写的话，可能会剧透，所以到这一章才说。
> 
> 2.无脚鸟/这样倔强/却不能奔跑——《无脚鸟》 蛙婶 的歌。


	62. 云霄之下

她出院那天，《唱唱反调》三月刊发行。在很多学生还不知道是怎么一回事的时候，乌姆里奇已经颁布了一道关于禁止传阅该杂志的教育令。  
于是各种形式的《唱唱反调》在乌姆里奇的眼皮子底下流传开来，他们有无数种方法把杂志藏起来。特洛伊甚至想了一种办法——把杂志上的文字转移到了一片吐司上，中午吃饭的时候，拉文克劳的每一个学生都望着自己手里的吐司出神，乌姆里奇气得要命，却想不出惩罚他们的理由。  
海伦在宿舍里拿着特洛伊施过魔法的吐司，把那篇报道读了一遍。  
《哈利·波特终于说出真相：那天晚上我看到神秘人复活》。  
不知是否是一种幸运，通篇哈利都没有提到海伦父亲的名字。那天晚上他被虫尾巴击昏在家里了，因此伏地魔重生之后召唤来的食死徒里，没有父亲的身影。  
相信哈利已经看到了那天的《预言家日报》，因为几乎全校同学都看到了。  
报纸头条有海伦的照片，自那天她在门厅里站出来为特里劳妮教授说话，就被很多学生一眼认了出来。  
尤其是拉文克劳的学生们，他们一半是惊惧，一半是好奇。  
惊惧于蒙莫朗西家族的女孩安然在霍格沃茨读了六年的书却没有被人发现过。好奇于当年的“拉文克劳之耻”是怎么一回事，因为学校图书馆近一百年没有收录有记载蒙莫朗西家族文字的书目了。  
海伦本以为自己会很担心秋和心情和看法，但她后来才发现，那一点根本不算什么。  
自己的心早就冷成石头了。  
在不能说话的日子里，她像往常一样进出教室上课，路上迎面走来很多学生，她认识的，不认识的，面熟的，面生的。  
他们向她投来过冷眼，投来过不解的眼神，也无奈地摇过头。  
全世界都认为她的父亲参与了阿兹卡班的逃狱事件，看到她光鲜亮丽地挽着“罪人”的胳膊。没有人知道他们是在埃弗里庄园拍下了这张照片，也没人在乎她为什么说不了话。  
哪怕知晓一切的迦勒，他也只是告诉海伦，唐克的死是一个意外，一切都是为了大局着想。  
哈利被采访的那篇文章他也看到了，上面提到了埃弗里，他和马尔福、高尔、克拉布等人的父亲一起被哈利指认为食死徒，迦勒这段时间一度非常阴郁。  
什么“大局”？她心里觉得有点可笑，但也只是一点。那段日子里，什么都不足以让她的情绪有太大的波动。  
她经常会在教室里和走廊上遇到弗雷德和乔治，海伦总是假装自己是一个同级的、仅仅是听说过他们名字的旁观者，偷偷地打量着他们。有时候她说服自己说服得太好，她几乎要忘记在这之前的一切。  
这或许是一种心理上的逃避。

唐克的葬礼秘密安排于四月中旬举行，傲罗们躲了一个多月的风头才开始着手准备，本来唐克·蒙莫朗西是不应该有葬礼的。  
没有人会为食死徒举办葬礼。  
但是这是海伦答应邓布利多的请求之外唯一的附加条件。  
她不想让唐克悄无声息地走，哪怕是一个只有她一个人的葬礼。  
他们本就相依为命，理所应当地，应该给对方留下一些在世界的印记，至少是一些浅薄的仪式感。  
最后教授给她的答复是，她不可以出现在葬礼现场，那太危险了，不能确保伏地魔是否派人监视着那场葬礼。  
因此在唐克安葬后的第三天，她才可以去墓地看父亲。  
唐克葬礼当天，她收拾东西准备短暂地离开霍格沃茨。  
她的室友们，除了特洛伊，都在似有似无地避着她，她们在害怕着什么。  
海伦却觉得这样也好，异常清净。  
在本应该上课的周二下午，她在宿舍换上一身黑色风衣，还有一顶黑色的扁平礼帽，头发被紧紧地束成一个发髻盘在礼帽之下。往施了空间扩展咒的手包里放了换洗的衣物，和旅途中或许需要的一些书本，海伦在床边坐下来，思索着是否还需要别的东西。  
“海伦。”  
特洛伊从课堂上赶回来了，她忧郁地看着海伦。自从那天乌姆里奇把她们叫到办公室之后，特洛伊的眼里就再也没有过一丝笑意。  
用特洛伊的话来说，那一切都是从她在走廊上找海伦开始的。如果不是她带着乌姆里奇找到了教室里的海伦，教授就不会发现韦斯莱魔法把戏的秘密，也不会因此盯住了海伦，用那样的方法折磨她们。  
读过《预言家日报》之后，特洛伊或许知道一些在这之下的内情了，但她依然坚定地想要为自己的过失承担责任。  
海伦不能说话，她只能按住特洛伊的肩膀，无奈而温柔地摇头。  
“弗立维教授批准我回来送你。”特洛伊说着，又哽咽了，她快步走过来给了海伦一个拥抱。  
“我们一会就走，这会乌姆里奇在给四年级学生上课。”  
海伦点了点头，抬手擦去好友脸上的泪珠。  
特洛伊无所谓地挤出一个微笑来。  
“我还有别的事要告诉你，海伦。”特洛伊深吸了一口气，努力让自己的语气平静下来。  
海伦安静地望着她的眼睛。  
“波特的那篇报道，我父母也看到了。事实上，我们一家准备离开这里。”  
看来无论在什么时候，“离开”这个词都不可避免它深蓝色的基调，海伦叹了一口气，松开自己的手包，再次抱住她的好友。  
“让我说完，海伦。”海伦又听到特洛伊在哽咽了，“我们会去美国，当然，这是我们之间的秘密，好吗？我父母觉得避风头是非常必要且明智的，既然确切的消息已经八九不离十……我已经放弃参加N.E.W.Ts考试，离开英国真的不能再拖了。”特洛伊伸手抚摸着海伦的头发，声音颤抖着。  
“我父亲已经向魔法部递交了辞呈，所以乌姆里奇已经威胁不了我了。海伦，在你回来以后，我就不在霍格沃茨了，我把给你的最后一样东西放在你的枕头下面，请你务必保管好，好吗？”  
海伦闭着眼点了点头。  
“我们一定会再见的。”特洛伊说。  
*  
特洛伊送她来到了霍格莫德，弗立维教授已经安排了人在那里接她离开。  
她们走进三把扫帚酒馆，因为不是周末，酒馆里寥寥坐了几个几个外面来的巫师。那个银发的姑娘坐在那儿，她头发的光泽和引人注目的外表，几乎吸引了酒馆里每一个巫师的目光。  
“艾伦！”她微笑着站起来，可下一秒，她的神情变得有些迟疑，不过她还是笑着的。  
“准备好了吗？我带你去伦敦”  
特洛伊松开海伦的手，和芙蓉·德拉库尔打了招呼。  
“照顾好她，芙蓉。”  
*  
芙蓉的英语大有长进，可惜海伦不能和她对话了，她只能一个人说个不停。  
幻影移形，从霍格莫德到伦敦的一处清冷的街道上，海伦闻着清冷而自由的空气，走在芙蓉身边。  
“这段时间，你先住在我这里……恰好有空的房间。”芙蓉带她走在街头，路边满是麻瓜的公寓，直到这条街的转角处，一栋看起来显然和别的房子不同的建筑正静静地立在那。显然那些麻瓜看不见它，它看起来古老的有些过分，窗户的样式依然是上个世纪伦敦时兴的拱形的哥特风格；每一根陈旧的木梁上都刻满了那个时代中意的古典纹样的雕花，看上去下一秒就要断裂了。  
“埃迪托—格拉斯巫师公寓。”芙蓉指了指门口拱廊上的一块生锈的门牌，上面写着公寓完整的名字，的确始建于十九世纪。  
“这是我在伦敦能找到条件最好的公寓了。”芙蓉挑剔地说着，走在前头带路，“再过三个街区就是另一处巫师公寓，不过比尔不建议我住在那里——因为他的弟弟珀西在那。我想他肯定不愿意每个礼拜来过周末的时候遇到他吧？”  
海伦惊讶地跟在她后头上了楼梯，芙蓉还在说个不停。  
“对啊，你一定要知道——比尔和我在交往了，是正式的交往。”芙蓉回过头，嫣然一笑。  
海伦对她报以微笑。  
“好吧，在这个时候我不应该说太多关于自己的事情。”她拿出钥匙开了门，邀请海伦进来，“你们的教授告诉我，你来伦敦有自己的事情要做，对不对？钥匙我给你一把，你想住多久都可以——我会让比尔这个月都回自己家去的！”  
海伦急忙用魔杖在空中写道：一个星期而已。  
芙蓉一下子泄了气似的，走过来捧起海伦的脸。  
“我大概知道发生了什么，艾伦。如果你有任何事需要我帮忙，任何事——我都会帮你的。可是——我不知道这半年你怎么了，从刚才在酒馆接到你起，我就觉得……你和半年前相比，好像换了个人。”  
她无力地笑了一下，松开手闪身进了小厨房开始煮茶。  
海伦环顾着这间公寓，果然被芙蓉布置成了舒适温馨的样子，它甚至还带有一个景致不错的小阳台，从这里可以遥遥望到泰晤士河上的塔桥。  
春日的风吹起轻盈的帘子，沙发上搁着漂亮的袍子微微摆动着。墙上挂着非常有趣的日历，似乎每一次和比尔约会的日子都被芙蓉用魔法标注了出来，下一次因为海伦的事情被排到了五月，已经过了的日子会变成蓝色，而即将到来的约会日依然闪烁着珍珠似的光泽。  
窗边的放着一只精致的玻璃花瓶，里面插着几朵干花和一把鸡毛掸子，在它边上是自己在工作着的熨斗和熨板。  
海伦看着厨房里芙蓉忙碌的背影，她正端出一份香喷喷的可露丽。茶壶优雅地漂浮在空中，跟在她身后来到客厅里，然后端端正正地落在茶几上。  
“我希望你尽快开心起来。——你的红头发男朋友呢？”芙蓉心疼地看着她。  
海伦正捧着茶杯准备喝茶，她腾出一只手拿着魔杖，用写字告诉芙蓉——已经分手了。  
芙蓉坐近了一些，伸手搂住海伦的肩膀，低垂着眼没有再说话。  
*  
父亲葬礼之后的日子，芙蓉一直在尽自己所能地让海伦不要那么沉浸于悲伤的情绪之中。尽管法国女孩的行事风格过于直爽了些，海伦也没有一点意见。  
芙蓉去上班的时候，海伦在公寓里看书，沉思，等待她。  
芙蓉回来后，她们挑一两个晴好的傍晚在伦敦街头走走，作为半年压抑之下的散心，海伦感激而淡然地接受着这所有。  
伦敦很有趣，海伦想到毕业以后，她可能也会搬来伦敦，于是开始转移了自己的注意力，为自己今后的生活开始探索这座城市。  
霍格沃茨很容易就被忘在脑后，这样也好。  
不知不觉，她在伦敦呆了两个星期。  
原本说好的一个星期就离开，不知不觉变了卦。芙蓉没有介意，只是不能叫上比尔带她们去别的地方喝下午茶有些遗憾——据芙蓉说，比尔比她更了解伦敦。  
甚至最后要离开的那几天，海伦主动提出和芙蓉去巫师服装店看看。  
穿惯了沉闷的黑色校服，海伦还没有试过别的巫师袍子，她想起唐克说的——妈妈很喜欢买新袍子。走进店里的一瞬间，她就明白了自己深像母亲的一点——袍子，多一件，两件，多十件都不会先嫌多。芙蓉和她的品味也非常相近，她们拎着大大小小的购物袋回到公寓，海伦还试了芙蓉挂在衣柜里的所有衣服。一时间沙发上，床上堆满了衣服，海伦却难得释怀地笑得很开心。

回霍格沃茨之前的最后一站是古灵阁，唐克把送给海伦的成年礼物存在了金库里。海伦在校服袍子之下换上了新买的一条裙子，她开始期待毕业以后的实习生活了。  
回到公寓后，她们走入公寓楼下的小花园里。芙蓉站在一根悬空的绳索旁，替海伦拿着她的手包。  
“开心些，艾伦。两个月后，来伦敦找我好吗？”  
海伦笑着点了点头，摸索着爬上面前看不见的坐骑。芙蓉茫然地帮她搭了把手，显然很不满弗立维教授的安排——根本看不见的什么东西，海伦居然还能如此信任地爬上去！  
其实海伦也看不到，但是她知道这种生物叫夜骐。她还没试过坐夜骐飞行，只觉得自己能抓到鬃毛和马背，和普通的马很像，就是有点太瘦了，硌人。  
芙蓉看到她已经坐稳，便退后了几步和她挥手道别。海伦觉得夜骐好像在扇起翅膀，心里觉得兴奋而刺激——如果乔治和弗雷德知道她什么时候有了这么大的胆子，肯定佩服得不得了。  
下一秒她已经趴在夜骐的背上，冲上了高空，她忽然想起，也许不会有这一天了。  
它带她飞过伦敦的上空，离开了城市后是无边的原野，又飞过她曾经略过的山川和湖泊，四月的暖风拂过她的脸颊，那些气流让她的心脏直跳。  
*  
夜骐降落在霍格沃茨的猫头鹰塔上，海伦摸索着从它背上滑了下来，扶稳了塔顶陈旧的石墙。海伦好像能听到夜骐离开的声音，她茫然于不知道如何和它告别。  
天空已经从蔚蓝变成了柔和的粉色，云朵成了温柔的浅灰蓝色，温柔地掩住落日将尽的万丈光芒。  
她整了整袍子，从手包里拿出那份成年礼物，一个包裹得非常整齐的厚重纸盒，海伦用了些力气才撕开外头的纸张。  
厚得有些坚固的牛皮纸盒上，印着一个烫金的标记，海伦依稀记得是什么巫师服装品牌的标志。她屏住呼吸，打开了盒子。  
那么莹洁而纯净的白色。  
是一件婚纱。  
层层叠叠精致繁复的白纱，被人仔细地叠好，将领口的部分完整地露出来，整齐地放在盒子里，还有头纱和腕花。头纱被精心设计成花冠的款式，是海伦最喜欢的元素，它正好与婚纱腰身的元素相称。  
她拿起最上面的一封信，抚摸着盒子里的礼物，甚至她只舍得拿起头纱来看看，生怕自己旅行归来的手弄脏了它们。  
落日变得更加柔和了。  
海伦展开信纸，是父亲的笔迹。

我亲爱的海伦：  
希望你看到这封信的时候，我还在你身旁。  
我们都在走一条很长，且黑暗的道路。我为十四年前的错误道歉，因为我的错误选择，你失去了妈妈，以及后来所拥有的一切。  
我不得不承认，蒙莫朗西家族的是非观念非常模糊。如果非要为我的是非观强加一个标准的话，这个标准就是你，我的女儿。  
每年七月在车站接到你，你总是那么高兴地，笑眯眯地走向我。尽管很多时候你为家的经济状况而担忧，想装出不在乎这一切的样子。但我看得出来，你喜欢这个世界。  
当我从愚蠢的、自欺欺人的人生中醒来，我看到你曾经的快乐和满脸生机全部烟消云散，我意识到我应该从现在开始补救这一切。  
间谍是可悲的，他们的一生充满了谎言和不信任。如今我也走在这条道路上，或许这就是我的救赎。  
我希望你不要太恨我。  
我们心中都应该有那样的信念，那天总会到来的，我希望你重新站在阳光下，我的女儿。  
我在订好这份礼物几个月后写下这封信，一并放在金库里。  
无论我是否有机会让你挽着胳膊，带你走进婚礼的殿堂，我都已事先备下这份礼物。  
因为对我来说，那一天有些太久了，我怕我坚持不到。  
希望你不要嫌弃我的品味。  
没有什么比你幸福，更能让我感到幸福，海伦。

— 唐克·蒙莫朗西  
— 你的父亲。

鼻头那种熟悉的酸涩感又回来了。  
海伦苦涩地笑着，望着头顶绵延至天际的晚霞，他们从金色，逐渐变成了柔和的灰蓝。  
也许会有这一天的。  
她还有机会，告诉弗雷德和乔治，她曾经骑过夜骐飞行。  
一切都会好的。

灿烂的霞光照得她耳后温暖得有些燥热。  
不远处的远处城堡忽然响起欢呼声。  
海伦站起来，迎着逐渐温柔的霞光走过去，城堡的庭院之上，两个熟悉的身影坐在扫帚上，那两把扫帚下，拖着沉沉的铁链。  
大朵大朵的烟花在他们周围的空中炸开，花色比前两次她见到的还要好看。  
他们下面是密密麻麻的学生，显然是同学们发出了喝彩声。  
弗雷德和乔治。  
他们身后，那么好看的夕阳。  
海伦盯着他们在空中的身影，忽然想起自己很久没有看过球赛了。  
明艳的橙红和深邃的紫蓝被肆意泼洒在天际，大片温暖而夺目的色彩。  
五月的风那么和煦。  
太阳晒过万物后干燥而舒适的气味，花草自然生长的气味，它们跃上高塔，乘着塔顶的暖风吹起海伦的头发。  
这里很好。  
没有埃弗里，没有食死徒，没有蒙莫朗西。  
海伦却不知道自己还能再失去什么了。  
就在他们骑着扫帚冲向晚霞的那一瞬间，城堡之上暴风骤雨般的喝彩声几乎要震破这柔美的余晖。  
所有的期许和希望都被那片绚烂冲散了。  
原来她早就一无所有。  
“回来！——”  
她发出一声绝望的呼喊。  
很久，很久没有说话了。  
嗓子干涩得厉害，舌头上初愈的地方轻轻地绷着，声音听上去像是结满了蛛丝。她不顾一切地扑过去，差点撞倒摇摇欲坠的石栏。  
“回到这里来！——”  
膝盖也被撞得直疼。  
没人听到她这么微弱的声响。  
她呆呆地望着天空，发丝沾了泪水，黏黏地拢在脸上。  
多么美的晚霞。  
夕阳沉入地平线，天际的粉紫色变得浓稠而粘腻。它暖烘烘地笼罩住万物，在这个春夏之交的傍晚。  
许久，海伦背过身去，倚着斑驳的墙壁滑坐下来，将自己的脸埋在阴影里。  
几近脱力，她吃力地抽噎着，小声地说出了一直以来真正想说的话。  
“别留我一个人在这里……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充：唐克送给海伦成年礼物这件事在50章提到过滴。  
> 另外要请假两天，构思一下接下来怎么写。顺便放松一下神经，写这一年的章节弄得我也很痛苦，压抑了大半个月了。  
> 接下来就是魔法部小职员和笑话商店老板的故事啦！关于你们想知道的心结、真相之类的都会写的，糖也会有的！开心点！


	63. 小职员日常

自从她的职场生活开始后，海伦越发痛恨每个星期一的早晨。她强忍着不适的感觉踩进公厕的抽水马桶里，然后拉一下冲水的绳子——她就被卷进马桶，然后从魔法部的壁炉里滑了出来。  
如果不是因为每个周一都会在床上绝望三分钟的话，她也不至于每周一都和马桶亲密接触。作为在麻瓜世界长大的巫师，海伦认为这种交通方式非常地令人匪夷所思。  
在平时她还是会选择幻影移形的，但是在伦敦要找到一个避开麻瓜们幻影移形的地方有点麻烦，只有不赶时间的时候海伦才有资格选择绕开离公寓最近的厕所，幻影移形去上班。  
海伦站直了身子，拍了拍衣服上的褶子，快步朝正前方的电梯门冲过去——有几个巫师正要进去，她应该能赶上这一班。  
“又迟到了？蒙莫朗西。”  
海伦不好意思地回头看了一眼，一个胖墩墩的男巫正冲她和蔼地笑着。  
“早啊，艾博先生。”她讪讪地笑着。  
“你推荐的麻瓜影院简直太有趣了！”艾博先生乐呵呵地将手插在口袋里，“如果不是汉娜要回学校，我想带她也去看一看……”  
看起来她的上司，这位姓艾博的男巫是已经在楼下办了一圈事情才回办公室的，并且他没有追究海伦迟到的问题。  
电梯猛地停在了三楼，魔法事故和灾害司。海伦走在前头溜进了自己的办公室——麻瓜问题调解委员会。  
她没能去成神秘事物司，在霍格沃茨的最后一年，她可能已经成为了乌姆里奇最讨厌的学生之一……尽管她的成绩都达到了预期。在乌姆里奇当上校长后，也就是海伦离开霍格沃茨去伦敦那一天，乌姆里奇以“不允许贿赂性职位引荐”为由，取缔了特里劳妮教授写推荐信的资格。  
于是海伦转向了自己当年就业指导时的第二个选择。  
这也是邓布利多当年推荐她的。但是海伦如今回想起来，其实校长在几年前就已经在为现在考虑了。  
她离开学校之前答应邓布利多的，站在凤凰社一边。远远没有她想象中那么危险，她已经安然地在办公室里坐了三个月了，只是偶尔需要盯一下某几个人。  
海伦一把抓住从外面飞进来的便条，——十点之前上交上周的汇总报告。好吧，这些琐碎事总是交给她这个实习生来做的，根本没有人会看那些报告啊！她一边回想着周末之前自己把那些文件扔到哪个角落了，一边把大衣脱下来搁到椅背上。  
一个穿着青黑色修身长袍的姑娘扭着腰肢走了进来。  
“上星期柴郡那起事故，陪审团决定看过详细综述之后再决断。所以——下午两点开庭之前，把报告交给我。”  
她皮笑肉不笑地倚着门框，漫不经心地扫了一眼海伦的办公室。  
“好啊，我会的。”海伦虽然没有抬头看她，但语气非常温和。  
瓦西里娅·诺特，诺特家的大女儿，也是海伦需要特别关注的对象。诺特和迦勒的父亲在今年六月一同被关押进阿兹卡班。  
瓦西里娅一直以为海伦和她一样也是食死徒的女儿，况且迦勒和瓦西里娅一样是威森加摩助理陪审员，迦勒又和海伦关系还不错，因此她在海伦面前也没有那么难缠。  
今天瓦西里娅穿了身海伦没见过的新衣服，如果特洛伊还在的话，她肯定会告诉瓦西里娅人靠衣装不靠瞎装这件事。要不是因为身份特殊的问题，海伦早就想和芙蓉谈论了，瓦西里娅今天穿的衣服又突破了海伦的认知上限。  
她活像个麻瓜朋克乐手和钢管舞女的结合，有些硬挺的衣料在大腿侧面极高的地方开了个分叉，在它之上腹部的地方还有镂空的绑带设计，整件衣服泛着淡绿的萤光，像一种蛇皮。还好威森加摩是有专门的罩袍，此时瓦西里娅的双臂就不耐烦地在罩袍之下抱着。  
“还有一件事，你一定得帮我。”  
“先说说是什么事吧。”海伦用魔杖指了指远处的文件柜，抽屉自己滑了出来，一大叠羊皮纸飞到了她的办公桌上。  
“下周五替我值一次班。”  
“为什么？”海伦不满地说，“那可是周末晚上。”  
“艾博最近那出立法严惩伤害麻瓜的提案还在部里悬着呐，我破例花些口舌说服那几个巫师怎么样？”瓦西里娅不情愿地转着眼珠子，说出了她可以交换的条件。   
海伦心里觉得有些古怪。不过是一次值班而已，为什么要用工作上的事做交换？  
不过她没有立即表现出来，而是装着犹豫的样子。  
“这对艾博先生有好处，对我呢？”  
“当然对你有好处啦，”瓦西里娅歪着嘴笑得非常虚伪，“如果法案一直不通过，你得改多少遍呀？其实我们都知道更改它不是让它通过的最终方法，给自己找点空子钻吧，海伦。”

下午一点半，她挤进法律执行司的助理办公室，把每个人需要的文件挨个发到他们手上。迦勒心不在焉地和海伦打了个招呼，接过她递过来的卷宗。  
自从老埃弗里也被关进阿兹卡班，迦勒看上去也不太好。据部里的一些同事说，如果老埃弗里没有参与神秘事务司那件事的话，迦勒甚至不用从助理这个位置做起。  
“晚上可以送你回家吗？”他翻了几页文件，抬眼看着海伦。  
“什么？”海伦奇怪地打量着他。  
“下班一起走吧？”迦勒靠着办公桌，一只手向后撑在桌上，冷静地重复道。  
“谢谢，”海伦认真地说，“可是我认路啊。”  
“没关系。”迦勒飞快跳过了这个话题，“下午要审的那起案子，艾博先生一定会在庭上再次重申他的提案的。有空帮我劝劝他，好吗？”  
海伦转了转眼珠，“我不明白。”  
“以现在的形势来看，我们不需要它。”  
迦勒说完，跟在其他助理身后一道去审判室了，办公室里只剩下海伦和其他几个不需要出席的巫师。  
“你们在看什么？”海伦好奇地凑过去。三个姑娘正挤在能看见广场的窗前兴奋地大呼小叫。  
“又英俊又多金的男孩子，有兴趣吗？”  
“当然！——”海伦从她们脑袋之间的缝隙里踮起脚望去，下一秒，她的语气一落千丈，非但没有像她们一眼兴奋，还吓得后退了几步。  
“——不感兴趣！”  
“别这么扫兴，海伦。”一个黑头发的姑娘把眼镜从袍子里拿出来戴上，想看得更清楚些，“他俩上了无数次《预言家日报》了，是不是，露希尔？”  
“呃……我不认识……”海伦说了个谎。  
露希尔用魔杖指了指贴在自己办公桌架子上的一张剪报，纸片直接飘过来糊到了海伦脸上，忙着转回去接着将脸贴在窗户上看个清楚。  
“他们这次又是去专利办公室吧？”  
“一定是。上回那儿的实习生告诉我，他们签了好几个大单子——足足有三百个加隆呐！”  
“哦，真希望我能在专利办公室上班！”露希尔一脸向往地说。  
“看看他们身后那个姑娘，”海伦的同事指了指楼下，他们两个身后跟着一个留着金色短发的女巫，“不如你直接去做店员比较合适。”  
“他们才刚从学校毕业吧？”黑头发的姑娘努力咬着嘴唇，好像在思考为什么自己只比他们早毕业了两年，工资却还比不上他们的十分之一这件事。  
“这么年轻，还讨人喜欢。……我不会告诉你们，魔法体育司的那几个姑娘每周都要去他们的笑话商店。姑娘们，你们已经来不及了。”  
同事们叽叽喳喳地讨论着他们的笑话商店和红色的头发，直到他们走进电梯，女孩子们才从窗前转过身来，一个个脸上带着做梦般的神情。  
海伦盯着照片上笑嘻嘻的弗雷德和乔治，那一期报纸她早就看过了，标题也记得清清楚楚。——《对角巷的新鲜血液：韦斯莱魔法把戏坊生意兴隆》。  
她有些不服气地想，你们只见过他们赚三百加隆的样子，没见过他们坐在楼梯上和自己数十个加隆的样子吧？  
以及弗雷德·韦斯莱吐在她被子时上那个狼狈的样子。  
还有五月时，他们把自己一个人丢在学校，他们两个倒是骑着扫把逃出了霍格沃茨这件事。想到这，海伦更气愤了，她才不稀罕什么笑话商店的老板。  
“你还好吗？”露希尔茫然地打量着海伦，“海伦？”  
“肚子疼。”海伦皱着眉把剪报还给她，准备回自己的办公室。  
她闷闷不乐地走进电梯里，一个穿墨绿条纹西装的鬈发女巫正盯着自己看。  
“你是蒙莫朗西？海伦·蒙莫朗西？”就当海伦以为女巫只是认错了什么人的时候，她突然开口了。  
“是的，有什么事吗？”  
“我是佩顿·艾克莫，我相信你一定认识我的女儿玛丽埃塔·艾克莫吧？”女巫面无表情地问道。  
“玛丽是我的朋友。”海伦说着向女巫伸出手，“你好，艾克莫夫人。”  
佩顿·艾克莫没有和她握手，而是依然盯着海伦的脸。  
“我有话要和你说。”  
“在电梯里吗？”  
“不，我们去正厅。我正好有事要出去一趟。”艾克莫夫人有些强硬地说着，走过去把电梯的按钮调成了地下六楼。  
“玛丽脸上的疹子没办法消除，你知道是怎么一回事吗？”  
海伦跟在她身后走向正厅的广场，修缮后的魔法兄弟纪念碑立在她们身后。玛丽的脸……她当然有印象，大概是自己离开霍格沃茨那天，或是前几天吧，就没有见过玛丽埃塔了。等海伦从伦敦回来时，玛丽埃塔已经长出了很多难看的脓包。  
秋自从读了那份预言家日报后，见到海伦总是一副惊恐的表情，好像受了很深的伤害似的。在学校的最后几个月，除了特洛伊和迦勒他们，其他人都不和海伦说话了。因此玛丽埃塔脸上长出脓包的原因……没人告诉过海伦，就连特洛伊也不知道。  
“我不知道。”海伦如实说。  
艾克莫夫人怀疑地打量着海伦。  
“玛丽说你也做过同样的事，为什么你的脸上没有那些印记？”  
“我做什么了？请说清楚，艾克莫夫人。”  
“协助乌姆里奇教授调查学校事务！她也是这么劝说玛丽埃塔的。然后玛丽就顶着那些压力，做了她该做的事情。玛丽的一整个暑假都呆在圣芒戈，但是始终没有治好她脸上的疤痕……”艾克莫夫人极为不满，说到最后，甚至有些哽咽。周围路过的巫师都纷纷转过头看着他们。  
海伦的确记得特洛伊说过一句——“波特的那个集会好像被发现了。”  
这居然和玛丽埃塔有关？   
“玛丽埃塔脸上应该是‘告密生’三个字吧。”她想起自己曾在休息室看到过一次玛丽的脸。  
大概是D.A和告密之间的某种联系吧，不过海伦没法说出具体是怎么回事。  
“没错……作为一个母亲，看到自己女儿的脸上平白无故被那些邪恶的魔法刻上了字，你知道我的心有多痛吗？想想你自己的妈妈吧，蒙莫朗西……”  
“我妈妈很久以前就去世了。”  
艾克莫夫人楞了一下，她的西装袖口上还留着一些泪痕。随即她变得有些恼怒。  
“你真的没有一点同情心吗？我知道你在协助乌姆里奇教授之后就进医院啦，唉……不就是说不了话吗？比起玛丽脸上永久的印记算什么啊？当时你就知道关于这个邪恶的诅咒的事了，对吧？”  
“什么？”海伦难以相信自己的耳朵，她努力让自己的语气不要冲撞了这位职场上的前辈，“或许你应该去问问你的上司多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇，问问她那时对我做了什么？”  
“你怎么能用这种口气对我说话？”艾克莫夫人气势汹汹地叉起腰，“以及对魔法部的高级副部长多洛雷斯？即使她对你做了什么，你也应该把这件事的潜在后果告诉玛丽，难道不是吗？”  
“因为我没得选！”海伦气愤地回应道：“我是被迫的，玛丽埃塔是自愿的。至少她还可以选，而我只能在毁容和死之间选择！我因为所谓的‘协助教授’，差一点死在霍格沃茨！满意这个答案吗？艾克莫夫人？”  
艾克莫夫人被吓得不轻，张着嘴巴看着海伦。  
周围围观的巫师迅速散开了。艾克莫夫人肯定不会去质问乌姆里奇的，如果她有这个胆子，也不用来质问海伦了。  
海伦没好气地转身离开，她这时候才看到了站在电梯门口一直盯着她的两个人。  
弗雷德和乔治。  
和在学校时不一样了。  
他们都穿着崭新的火龙皮夹克，似乎还打理过了头发。  
乔治的脸上看不出一丝情绪，他提着一只新箱子，里面大概是装满了他们的产品。  
弗雷德露出一个熟悉的笑容，似乎想和海伦打个招呼。  
她在弗雷德举起手之前就转头朝离他们最远的电梯门走去。  
“第三层，魔法事故和灾害司。包括逆转偶发事件小组、记忆注销指挥部和麻瓜问题调解委员会。”电梯里的女声说。  
她抓着电梯里的把手回到了自己的楼层，心脏却还在因为气愤和另一种奇怪的情绪跳得飞快。


	64. 冒名之夜

这天下班之前办公室里多了两个心烦意乱的人。  
除了海伦，艾博先生也不太高兴。  
他的提案又被驳回了，据说会议上的气氛非常紧张。已经有很多巫师对此暗地不满。  
如果不是下午艾克莫夫人拦住她要说话，海伦心想自己应该能在会上劝住他一些的。  
“我从来不觉得立法保护麻瓜是可耻的事情。”艾博先生沉重地说着，提上公文包走出了办公室。海伦想起下午迦勒说的话，或许这已经不是一个对错与否的问题了。  
作为麻瓜世界长大，甚至偶尔会溜回去找找乐子的海伦，她当然知道艾博先生的提案有多么重要。自从她入职以来，或者说神秘人回来了这一消息被魔法部确证以来，各地伤害麻瓜的案例就不断上升。  
艾博先生对麻瓜的态度一向友好，不过如今部里的形势不是这样的。  
海伦慢吞吞地把桌上的化妆品和羽毛笔一同扔进手袋里，想着白天在电梯口遇到的那两个人。好吧，理性地说他们是没有错的，毕竟是她要和他们划清界限的不是吗？但是从另一种角度上说，她拒绝原谅他们，下午没有抽出魔杖把他们击飞就已经很客气了。  
今晚的晚饭就在员工餐厅解决吧？海伦拧上洗手间的龙头，餐厅就在洗手间外漆黑的走廊尽头，一个灰色头发的身影突然冲进来，直挺挺地滑倒在海伦脚下。  
“唐克斯？”海伦惊恐地向她伸出手，“疼不疼啊？”   
唐克斯被海伦从地上拉了起来，看起来非常憔悴。海伦是在格里莫广场认识她的，有几次她去送文件，唐克斯都在那里，父亲在凤凰社的第一次会议上，她也没有说什么过分的话，反而提了一嘴穆迪的脾气太臭了。印象里唐克斯一直是个友好又可爱的女巫，不过开学以后海伦就再也没见过她了。  
“过会就好啦。”唐克斯吃痛地就着镜子看了看身后，“要去吃饭吗？”  
“对啊，要一起吗？”  
唐克斯摇了摇头，“我正好想来找你呢，不过那两个食死徒崽子在餐厅里，我们不能去那。”  
“哦，好。”海伦警觉地从洗手间探出头，走廊上暂时没什么人，她和唐克斯快步走下一楼，挑了个最不起眼的壁炉离开了。  
“想去麻瓜的餐馆吃，还是去我住的地方将就一下？”  
“不如去你家吧。我一会还要赶回霍格沃茨。”唐克斯听起来有了些精神。  
海伦走在前头，她的公寓离芙蓉家不远。芙蓉一度想让海伦住在她对门，但是很遗憾，埃迪托-格拉斯巫师公寓暂时没有任何空房。

伦敦的巫师公寓都有一个好处，它们至少跟上一点儿麻瓜世界的节奏。比起霍格沃茨整个城堡的烛火，这一片的巫师公寓都已经用上电灯了——至少是表面上看起来的电灯，海伦也不知道墙壁后面到底是电线还是空无一物。甚至不太会用保鲜咒的巫师还能买到巫师冰箱，海伦出于自己在麻瓜世界生活的习惯，还是给自己添置了一台。  
施过魔法的冰箱不太听话，如果人们不及时把里面的食物吃完，它就会张着嘴唠叨个不停，进而把冷气全都放完。  
“我很惊讶你居然这么称呼他们两个。”海伦把肉汤往唐克斯面前推了推。  
“他们两个的父亲害得我在圣芒戈住了一个夏天，你不会不知道吧？”唐克斯嘴里鼓鼓囊囊地塞满了南瓜派，“哦，你确实不知道……”  
海伦收起笑容，重新打量了一遍面前疲惫的女巫，“发生什么了？是凤凰社的任务吗？”  
“你应该在报纸上读到过，神秘事物司那件事。”唐克斯把嘴里的食物咽了下去，专注地去舀一勺肉汤，结果胳膊肘碰倒了盐罐。  
“我不知道这么严重。”海伦说着，想起自己至少是安然无恙地度过了三个月的，“其他人怎么样，有受伤吗？”  
唐克斯喝汤的动作顿了顿。  
海伦赶紧说：“抱歉。”  
“小天狼星走了。”唐克斯低低地说着，把脸埋在汤碗里，“抱歉他不能把魔杖还给你了，海伦。”  
被突然告知一个曾经相识却又很久不联系的朋友已经去世，就好像你原本拥有一大片星空，星星突然暗了一颗，永远不会亮起来了。  
这大概也是唐克斯看起来状态如此差的原因吧？海伦记得她以前的头发颜色总是很鲜艳，如今头发黯淡了不少，脸上的笑容也几乎消失了。  
海伦不得不转移了话题。  
“你来找我有什么事吗？”  
“埃弗里和诺特。”唐克斯说，“最近有什么动静吗？哪怕一点也可以说说。”  
“诺特让我下周五替她值班。”海伦想了想，“她可真古怪，提了个和我无关的条件做交换。”  
“说来听听？”  
“是我工作上的事。”海伦一提到工作就揉头发，“我上司一心想要提交一份法案，瓦西里娅主动答应去说服威森加摩的几个巫师。这其实对我没有任何好处，对不对？”  
唐克斯也说不出个所以然来，不过她看上去十分警惕。  
“也许诺特下周五只是要去约会呢，我们都不要太紧张了。”  
海伦说着，起身收拾餐桌。唐克斯主动提出要帮她，然后把她的一只盘子给砸了。  
很久没有人陪海伦在她的小公寓里坐一坐，说说话了。尽管唐克斯这次来没有带来什么轻松的消息，海伦知道是自己还在安全区域罢了。从学校毕业到现在，尽管答应邓布利多去做唐克未完成的事情，但这些事似乎一直是凤凰社的其他人去做，甚至哈利他们比自己勇敢多了。大概是因为老埃弗里和诺特都被关押在阿兹卡班的原因，食死徒们暂时没有注意到蒙莫朗西还有个女儿，在魔法部上班。  
*  
两个星期飞快地过去。计算上班和休假的日子总是过得那么快，过去的那个周末她和芙蓉一起去伦敦看了歌剧，海伦看了眼时间，计划着替瓦西里娅值完班之后的周末要如何安排。  
过去的一个礼拜，艾博先生的提案激进了很多，但确切地说，是在冷静中激进地推进着这一切。  
周五早晨的例会之后，海伦没有在与会巫师中找到艾博先生的身影。直到人都从第十会议室走光了，海伦本想跟着他们离开，迦勒和瓦西里娅的说话声从身后的会议室里传来。  
看来他们还没有走？海伦无奈地躲进转角。  
“我都已经迫不及待了，迦勒！”  
“别大呼小叫的。”迦勒冷冷地说，“好像是什么有趣的事情一样。”  
哦？海伦来了兴趣，如果他们两个在约会的话……  
然而瓦西里娅的下一句说的是：  
“艾博这个老倭瓜，真是烦得够呛。……不过他很快就能学会闭嘴了。”  
他们两人似乎也怕这一层有什么人听见，迦勒不悦地压低了说话声，海伦躲在漆黑的转角，努力支起耳朵听，只听到瓦西里娅走进电梯前美滋滋地说道：“今晚见！”  
十分钟后，下一批要开会的巫师从各个楼层坐电梯来到了这里。人声朝这里涌来，海伦才从转角走了出去，她快步走上正厅，趁着没人发现，走进了魔法部的收发室。  
海伦给唐克斯写了信，猫头鹰应该能在傍晚之前找到她。  
*  
“你吃完了吗，海伦？”瓦西里娅不耐烦地催促了第三遍。  
海伦坐在员工餐厅里，用一种非常优雅的姿态缓缓地咀嚼着一份沙拉。她知道瓦西里娅心里已经急得快烧起来了。  
“别急啊，还有一个半小时才去值班不是吗？”  
“可是——”瓦西里娅似乎在努力不让自己说漏嘴，她面前的餐盘早就空了，“我赶时间啊！”  
“赶时间做什么呀？”海伦假装天真地问。  
“这……”瓦西里娅一时语塞，居然也想不出什么借口，“总之是很急的事情。”  
“啊呀，我明白了。”海伦前所未有地认真地品尝着附赠的一小杯樱桃果汁，“不说就不说嘛。你得把身上的罩袍脱下来给我。”  
“没问题。”瓦西里娅飞快地说着，近乎恳求地看着海伦。  
“去更衣室。”海伦又说。  
“想去哪都行！”眼看着餐厅里就剩她们两人，瓦西里娅更急了。  
“这是为你好呀，里娅。如果被魔法部的巡查官发现了，你可能会被记下来的。”海伦懒洋洋地起身，桌上的餐具便消失了，桌面变得非常光洁。  
海伦不紧不慢地跟在她身后，去了威森加摩办公室边上的更衣室。  
“哇，我还没来过你们的更衣室呢！”海伦的脚步突然加快了，她钻进去，目光敏锐地在一排排员工衣柜之间检查着，确定没有别人，“真是有趣。”  
“一间更衣室而已！”瓦西里娅无可奈何地大喊道，“快来换衣服吧，求求你了！”  
海伦确定她会一直牢牢地盯着自己，因为瓦西里娅已经急得不能再急了，海伦从一排衣柜后面绕出来，一脸无辜地背着手走向瓦西里娅。  
“哇！”海伦突然兴奋地尖叫起来，与此同时，瓦西里娅身后厚重的天鹅绒窗帘被掀开了，两个女巫同时用魔杖指着她。  
“昏昏倒地！”  
“昏昏倒地！”  
“——好漂亮的长袍啊。”海伦干巴巴地把剩下的话说完了，“干得漂亮。”  
瓦西里娅倒在地毯上，发出一声闷响。唐克斯低头检查了一下，开始脱她身上的衣服。  
“海伦……这是海丝佳·琼斯。时间紧迫，我们得马上过去了，唉，她要去哪来着？”  
海伦飞快地朝淡金色头发的琼斯点了点头，她的弟弟好像就是赫奇帕奇的那位亚当·琼斯吧？这两人有着一模一样的头发颜色。不过这时候显然不适合寒暄了。  
“你们两个去吗？”海伦不放心地看着唐克斯手上的复方汤剂，“我知道她要去哪，让我来吧。”  
海丝佳摇摇头：“不，太危险了，你不是专业的傲罗。”  
“不会很危险的。”海伦说，“迦勒和她年纪没有老埃弗里那么大，况且我对她熟悉一些。如果你们被迦勒·埃弗里发现了怎么办？”  
“海伦，你还是……”  
海伦果断地拔下自己的一根头发塞进其中一瓶复方汤剂里。  
“我要去，今晚和艾博先生有关。他们三个人我都非常了解。……海丝佳，麻烦你替我值班，好吗？即使是顶着我的脸，穿着她的长袍。”  
唐克斯把瓦西里娅的头发放进另一个小瓶里，看了看她们两人，更衣室外已经传来人走近的声音。  
“好，那就现在！”  
海伦接过唐克斯手里的瓶子，把自己手里的递给海丝佳。  
唐克斯一边把瓦西里娅弄进衣柜里，一边小声说：“我不太擅长潜行和伪装，我得离你们都远一点。”  
海伦飞快地换上瓦西里娅那件苍蝇壳颜色的衣服，只觉得开叉太高腿下面凉飕飕的。甚至还有一个腿环，可以用来放魔杖。海伦把瓦西里娅的魔杖放在大腿外侧用腿环扣住，披上一件黑的斗篷，不然这样的衣服她可穿不出去。  
“好啦。去吧，海伦，我就在你身后保护你。”唐克斯的声音幽幽的，海伦能依稀看出空气中有一个模糊的穿了隐形斗篷的影子。  
海丝佳穿上了海伦的袍子，朝她们点了点头，溜出了更衣室。  
海伦喝下复方汤剂，低着头走了出去。她在喝之前可没想过它会是一股混合着卷心菜的古怪口味，不过瓦西里娅的味道也不太好闻就是了。之后她的身体开始发生变化，肩膀好像加厚了些，头发变得更硬了，时不时戳着海伦的脖颈，除了身形，脸上的肌肉也悄悄改变着它们的形状。  
正厅第十三个壁炉旁，迦勒正抱着胳膊，等得有点不耐烦。  
“我们走吧！”海伦装着上午她听到的，瓦西里娅的那种兴奋的语气，迦勒果然没有发现——因为他微不可见地皱了皱眉。  
他“嗯”了一下，拉着海伦的胳膊走进了壁炉火焰之中，而他没有注意到的是，海伦悄悄拉了一把身后隐身的唐克斯。  
他们在一条洒满月光的乡间小路上站稳了脚跟。海伦呼吸着乡间夜晚新鲜的空气，不知道要不要和迦勒说几句什么。  
显然迦勒是不想说话的。  
“等等我！埃弗里。”身后是“啪”的一声爆响，一个穿黑袍子的男人从后头追上来，走近的时候海伦心里吓了一跳——他带着一个银色的面具。  
“你的面具呢，瓦西里娅？”迦勒突然说。  
“我忘在衣柜里了。”海伦淡定地说。  
她听到迦勒重重地吐出一口气，然后从袍子里拿出一只一模一样的面具拿在手里用魔杖点了点。  
“复制成双！”  
“戴好。”他冷冷地说着，递过来一只面具。海伦心中松了好大一口气，虽然不知道他们要去做什么，但是至少戴着面具，复方汤剂的时间过了也不会那么快被发现。  
“快点吧，格雷伯克他们肯定在等了。”那个男人不耐烦地催促道。  
远处山丘上那一栋孤零零的房子一定是他们的目的地了，大部分巫师的房子都建在隐蔽乡间，很少像特洛伊家那样住在巫师社区。海伦揣着不安的心跟在他们后面，迦勒看上去比从前更加阴沉，一路上没人说话。  
走近房子的时候，海伦瞥到篱笆外面的小木牌上刻着的“艾博”的字样，惊恐地在面具下注视着房子敞开的大门。她不知道唐克斯现在在哪里了，艾博家的房子里好像有什么奇怪的声响，海伦握紧了自己的魔杖。  
“我还以为要去博金-博克的店里借那只‘光荣之手’呢，”那个不认识的巫师哼哼道，“原来一点防备都没有。”  
“你拿不到的，那玩意德拉科要用。”迦勒说。  
本来想直接放倒他们两个的海伦意外地抬了抬眼。她稳住呼吸，告诉自己不要怕，再缓一会，唐克斯就在附近……  
还有有用的消息。  
“黑魔王对你和马尔福寄予了很大期望，不过格雷伯克可不在乎这些！”  
“艾博是我的。”迦勒的声音在颤抖中强装着镇定。  
房子里传出一声女人的凄厉惨叫，海伦往后退了两步。  
“诺特，你父亲要是知道你有这样的胆子……”那个不认识的男巫不屑地走上前去，把海伦丢在身后，屋子里似乎已经有他们的同伴了，男巫朝里头大喊道：“阿米库斯！阿米库斯，是你吗？”  
迦勒回头瞟了她一眼，海伦赶紧假装只是被绊倒的样子，狠狠地踢了一脚小路上的鹅卵石。  
“都怪这条破路，我可没有害怕！”她说着迅速跟上去，虽然自己的腿肚子已经在发抖了。  
走进艾博家空荡荡的门厅，她瞬间后悔刚才没有在房子外面就把迦勒和这个人击昏了——可以看见餐厅的墙壁上有一些喷溅的血迹。海伦走在最后，飞快地把自己的柳木魔杖塞进大腿内侧的腿环里，拿出瓦西里娅的魔杖。  
“我就知道！你这个肮脏的畜生先动手啦！”和他们一起进来的男巫气愤地拔出魔杖，刚刚海伦听到的那些动静似乎都来自于餐厅。  
但愿瓦西里娅的魔杖还好使吧……  
或者自己有时间拿自己的魔杖也可以——海伦飞快地转动着大脑，一个血淋淋、邋里邋遢的男人拖着一个女人的头发，从餐厅里走了出来。  
“啊！——”海伦再也没法控制自己，无比恐惧地尖叫起来。  
“诺特！闭上你的嘴巴！”第五个巫师在海伦身后突然出现，粗暴地把尖叫的海伦往边上一推，走到了那个邋遢的男人身边。  
海伦下意识地躲到迦勒身后，才看清了那个拖着一个血淋淋的女人的、男人的脸。他根本不像一个人类，他的眼珠像狼一样泛着淡黄色的光，鲜血淋漓的嘴角裂开着，露出一口碎石一样锋利的、蜡黄的牙齿，三道可怕的疤痕划过他古怪的脸，在鼻梁上留下了一个显眼的豁口。  
难怪那个人管这个格雷伯克叫肮脏的大畜生，在海伦看来，他的确像某种恐怖的半兽人。  
那双黄色的眼睛越过迦勒的肩膀盯着海伦。  
“啊，诺特家的小妞？”他嘶哑地说。  
“你叫什么？”迦勒的声音非常恼火，尽管无法看清他面具之下的表情。  
情急之下，海伦抬起握着魔杖的手，接了刚刚那个巫师的话茬大喊道：“他在抢你的人！迦勒！——昏昏倒地！”  
一个昏迷咒发射出去，即刻把格雷伯克击飞出去，重重地撞在走廊尽头的墙壁上。  
那个满头是血的女人两眼无神地摔在地上，鲜血汩汩地淌到了地板上。海伦努力让自己不去看。  
其他三个巫师都带着面具，他们望着彼此，又转向了海伦。  
所幸海伦一开始就看出了他们和格雷伯克之间有刻意保持距离的迹象，没有人因为海伦击飞了他而显得非常愤怒。  
“这个畜生还是管不住自己的嘴。他咬了这个女人。”  
“阿米库斯，找到那老头了吗？”  
阿米库斯就是刚刚推开海伦的那个巫师，他的声音听上去油腻而狡诈。  
“我才刚来。这不是埃弗里的任务嘛——快去找吧！埃弗里，我可不会帮你的。”  
海伦紧张地回头看了一眼，可是她什么也看不到。  
唐克斯在哪？  
她只能跟着迦勒和另一个巫师走上房子的二楼，突然，一个沉沉的柜子朝他们的脑袋砸来。  
“粉身碎骨！”迦勒厉声说道，柜子被炸碎在半空中。  
“艾博老头！我们来找你玩玩！”那个巫师粗声大笑着胡乱挥动着魔杖，“粉身碎骨！——烈火熊熊！——啊，你能藏在哪呢？”  
可以听到二楼有艾博先生气喘吁吁反抗的声音，更多的东西向他们砸过来——挂钟，沉重的书本，还有各种陶瓷花瓶。  
海伦再一次准备挥动魔杖的时候，这个巫师又说话了。  
“粉身碎骨！——如果你非要这样的话，我们会在这里等你女儿回来的！你女儿还在霍格沃茨念书吧？”他狞笑道。  
“龌龊的败类！”她听到艾博先生在角落里怒吼道，“你休想！休想！——”  
“艾博先生，我劝过你的。”迦勒努力让自己的声音抖得没那么厉害，“别再整天麻瓜、麻瓜的，魔法部不欢迎这些，黑魔王也不想看到这些。”  
“别跟他废话了！快点动手！”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
“昏昏倒地！”  
海伦和迦勒同时念出了咒语。海伦的咒语打中了男巫，迦勒的咒语直接打中了艾博先生——火光照亮了艾博的藏身之处，他表情扭曲着，在地板上痛苦地翻滚、尖叫着。  
而那个男巫则闷声从楼梯上滚了下去。  
迦勒怎么会？！海伦握紧了瓦西里娅的魔杖，从后面抵住了迦勒的脖子。  
“为什么？！”她用诺特的声音质问道。  
“你是谁？”迦勒警觉地转过身来，与此同时，楼下响起唐克斯的声音——“统统石化！”  
迦勒警觉地瞟了一眼楼梯底下的亮光，二楼的火焰已经快把艾博先生包围了，他在浓烟中一边呼救一边痛苦地呻吟，不能再等了，海伦挥动魔杖，厉声说：“除你武器！”  
瓦西里娅的魔杖在这时不再听她的了！  
这种感觉她再熟悉不过，那根老魔杖也是这样！迦勒手里的魔杖只是滑了一下，被他迅速握住了。  
就在海伦觉得要完蛋的时候，唐克斯从楼下追了上来——海伦依然看不见她，但是她能听到唐克斯念咒语的声音——  
“统统石化！”  
戴着银色面具的迦勒握着魔杖向后倒去。  
海伦跨过他冲上楼梯，施了好几个清泉咒才勉强拨开了火焰，艾博先生的头发和衣服已经烧焦了，黑乎乎的一大片。  
“艾博先生！”海伦用尽全力想把他扶起来，艾博先生还在虚弱地抽搐着。  
“帮帮我！怎么让他好受点！”海伦哭着像看不见的唐克斯求救。  
“我们快下去！”唐克斯说，“我没法脱身出去联系凤凰社！还好你刚才那个咒语放的及时——”  
她用漂浮咒托着艾博先生，把他从二楼弄了下去。海伦跟着他们，回头看了一眼倒在楼梯上的迦勒。  
不行！不能把他扔在这里，他会被浓烟呛死的！  
海伦咬牙切齿地抓着迦勒的衣领往楼梯下拖了几步，还是选择了用漂浮咒——二楼的火越来越大了。  
“趁着埃弗里家的男孩还有一点善良……”  
脑海里突然浮现出这句话。  
海伦气愤而痛苦地坐在门厅血淋淋的地板上，迦勒躺在她手边，她用封闭咒暂时封住了一楼到二楼的道路。望着周围一片狼藉，海伦几乎要呕吐了。  
唐克斯把艾博先生放到了能呼吸新鲜空气的门廊下。海伦绕过餐厅门口已经死去的女人，过去守在艾博先生身边。  
“我去……告诉凤凰社……”唐克斯掀开隐身斗篷，朝院子外走去。  
头顶依然是烈火熊熊燃烧的声音，她急切地看着勉强有些意识的艾博先生。  
“是我……我是海伦。”她小声说着，把他从地上扶起来些。  
“好孩子……真的是你吗……”因为钻心咒的原因，艾博脸色白得像纸一样。  
“我来救你。”海伦努力不让自己恐惧的泪水掉下来，瓦西里娅的声音闷闷地在面具后响起。  
“快走——你的昏迷咒不够……”  
海伦摇摇头，急促地说：“凤凰社的人就快来了！我们送你去圣芒戈！先生——”  
艾博却突然奋力挣开她，往她身后扑过去——海伦一头撞在了门廊的柱子上，一阵剧痛的同时，她听到身后一声痛苦的尖叫声。  
浓烈的血腥气在空气中爆裂开来，她回过头，刚才被她击飞的格雷伯克已经醒了过来，他刚刚想攻击自己！  
艾博先生为她挡住了那致命的一下——海伦盯着艾博先生脖子上不住往外流血的可怕伤口，终于知道为什么厨房里都是血了。  
格雷伯克不用魔杖，他是一个狼人。  
“盔甲护身！”她甚至没有时间去抽出自己的魔杖，所幸自己的声音足够响亮，足够坚定，足以指挥瓦西里娅的魔杖了。但她不知道下一个咒语是否还会这样。  
狼人被她的咒语击退了一下，似乎已经知道了她没法再放出更厉害的咒语了，狞笑着向她扑了过来。  
“统统石化！”  
是唐克斯回来了。  
格雷伯克保持着恐怖的攻击姿势，重重地跌在艾博先生的肚子上。海伦强忍着狼人身上恶臭的气味，和唐克斯把艾博先生从那下面拉了出来。  
“现在走！”  
“不……”艾博帮海伦挡了那一下，受了很重的伤，他的气息比刚才还要微弱。  
“我走不了了……”  
“我们带你去圣芒戈！一切都会好-会好的！”海伦哭着伸出手去，努力想堵住艾博先生脖子上的伤口，可是根本就堵不住，鲜血流了她一手还在往外冒。  
“希望汉娜……能像你一样勇敢……”他虚弱地说着，眼睛渐渐地合上了。  
“快走！那几个食死徒要醒了！”唐克斯拽住海伦的胳膊把她从地上拖了起来。  
“我们去凤凰社的其中一处安全屋，快！”  
海伦的腿已经软了，她根本站不住脚，任凭唐克斯拽着她往月光下走了两步——她们被卷入模糊的黑暗中，唐克斯带着海伦幻影移形了。

她面朝下倒在潮湿的石板路上，此时自己身上一定沾满了泥浆和血迹。海伦握紧了瓦西里娅的魔杖，艰难地喘着气。唐克斯就在她身边，艰难地把海伦的胳膊驾到肩上，驾着海伦往前走了两步。  
这是一处阴暗得看不见夜空的巷子。  
“我们安全了。马上进屋，快——”唐克斯说。  
“我们在哪……”海伦吃力地问道。  
“对角巷93号，韦斯莱笑话商店的后门。”


	65. 皎月方来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夕阳已去

唐克斯带着她挪到黑乎乎的小门旁，抽出魔杖点了点那扇门。  
只能模糊地看见巷子尽头有一点大路上的光亮，海伦的脑袋刚才撞了一下柱子，不知道是不是这样，看东西都有些重影。  
看上去这里安静得不可思议，甚至门后面也没有传来什么声音。  
就在她这么想着的时候，后门被打开了。门里也是一片漆黑，开门的人让到边上，让她们两人先进去。  
“是海丝佳吗？”她听到弗雷德的声音懒洋洋地在她们身后响起，他关上后门时，那扇门什么声音都没有发出。  
“是海伦。”唐克斯说。  
“老天。”弗雷德跟上来接替唐克斯，“真的是你吗，海伦？”  
海伦还以为是自己头重脚轻了，后来才发现是弗雷德把她抱了起来。脸上食死徒的面具紧紧地扣住她的口鼻，她几乎有些透不过气来了。  
她勉强抬起一只手，把面具摘了下来。楼梯上有一些灯光了，好像能听到店里的热闹声响。弗雷德抱着她一直上了三楼，气喘吁吁地低头看了她一眼，露出一个笑容。  
“看起来你还不错，是不是？”  
海伦看着弗雷德的脸，气得不想说话。——尽管她受了伤，也没有从刚刚的恐怖事件中恢复过来。  
“她很善于随机应变。”唐克斯跟在他身后，“但我们没料到有这么多食死徒……”  
“几个？”  
“四个，包括一个狼人。我是说，我们只能靠偷袭了！海伦不是专业的傲罗啊。”  
弗雷德轻轻踢开三楼阁楼的门，里头的灯光有些晃眼。  
“那么好吧。你们原本想去做什么？和某个食死徒聚餐吗？”  
“是海伦，她无意中听到了一些他们的谈话。……老艾博的法案让人多人明里暗里不满他。于是我们想混进去——偷听点儿有用的信息。”  
“你们对风险的评估能力还不如我家花园里的地精呢。”弗雷德哼哼道。  
唐克斯的灰色头发被汗水沾湿，变成了一绺一绺的贴在脸侧。海伦被放在沙发上后，她在海伦身前蹲下来，碰掉了小茶几上的一本杂志。  
“刚才真是……你太勇敢了，海伦。”她敬佩地握住海伦冰凉的手，“凤凰社的人应该已经赶到了——是我的错，我应该坚持让海丝佳和我一起去的。”  
而海伦还在因为被带来这里而惊讶不已，她慌乱地看着唐克斯。  
“艾博先生怎么样了？”  
“晚点给你消息。”唐克斯突然看到了海伦还握着的魔杖，吓了一大跳。  
“我得现在回部里！不知道诺特醒了没有，她醒来发现自己没有魔杖就坏事了——”唐克斯拿过瓦西里娅的魔杖，匆匆跑到门边。  
弗雷德好像进里面的房间去了，唐克斯朝里头大喊道：“我得先走了！麻烦你收留一下海伦，呃——乔治或者是弗雷德。”  
弗雷德拿着两个杯子走出来。  
“不喝点提神饮料再走？”  
“谢了，但是我现在就要走——”唐克斯说着打开门，却差点在第一级楼梯上绊倒。她“通通通”地下了楼，然后就没有了声响。  
只剩下海伦和弗雷德。  
她望了弗雷德一眼，不知道说什么，只能开始伸手解开斗篷的带子。  
弗雷德走过来，坐在刚刚被唐克斯碰掉一本杂志的小茶几上笑眯眯地看着海伦。  
“喝了它吧，这样会感觉好一点。”  
海伦撑着从沙发上坐了起来，想掩饰自己话里的惊慌。  
“我什么时候能走？”  
“我觉得你现在的状态不能离开这里。”弗雷德认真地说，他递杯子的手仍停留在半空中，看上去是要坚持到海伦拿过杯子了。  
海伦接过去，愣愣地看着弗雷德，以至于喝饮料的时候杯子磕到了自己的牙齿。  
她尴尬地闭了一下眼睛。  
“海伦，我不知道你穿衣服的品味什么时候这么——”弗雷德注意到了她身上穿着的瓦西里娅的衣服，为难地想着措辞，“这么独特。”  
“这不是我的衣服。”海伦觉得周身暖和了一点，而且如果她再不说话的话，弗雷德可能还是会一直说下去，所以她开口了。  
“你想怎么评价都可以。”  
“好吧，你穿的什么破玩意。”弗雷德笑嘻嘻地站起来，从一旁的柜子里翻找着什么。  
海伦打量着这个房间，它应该是商店楼上的套间，看上去最近才被翻修过，铺了温暖的橘色墙纸，脚下的木地板也是新的。这一间更像是客厅，因为除了沙发，还有一张宽敞的办公桌，后面的文件柜不但装不住里面的纸张，柜门上还贴满了各种各样的资料和五花八门的东西。  
“看看我们住的地方？”弗雷德拿着一盒药膏走过来，坐在海伦面前准备给她额头已经肿起来的地方抹上，“生意太忙了，我们一般就住在这儿。”  
“我自己来吧。”海伦说，“你们有镜子吗？”  
“我们两个不用镜子啊。要知道，每天醒来我们只要对着对方看一看，知道自己还和昨天一样英俊就好了——”眼看着海伦看他的目光越来越迷惑，弗雷德赶紧打住，“好吧骗你的，镜子在浴室里。”  
海伦想站起来，但是被弗雷德按着肩膀按在沙发上了。  
“还是我来吧。海伦，之前在魔法部遇到你的时候，你就在生气吧？你要生乔治的气可以，但不能因为我长得跟他一样就牵连到我啊，对不对——”他一边喋喋不休地说着，一边把药膏涂在海伦的额头上。  
海伦狠狠地瞪着他。  
“你凭什么认为我只是在生乔治的气呢？”  
“什么，难道这种好事还有我的一份？”弗雷德奇怪地看着她。  
“得了吧，弗雷德。”海伦沮丧地说道，全然不顾他刚刚把自己从楼下抱上来，还给自己倒饮料涂药膏的恩情，“你们离开霍格沃茨的时候有想过我吗？为什么把我一个人扔在那里？”  
弗雷德看上去很震惊，他把手收回去，把药膏的盒子拧好，但眼睛依然盯着海伦。  
“好吧……果然是我们想过最坏的结果。”  
“你们想过这种结果？好啊，”海伦难受地看着他，“所以你们做好了让我难过的准备，然后还是离开了霍格沃茨？先前都不告诉我一声，对吗？哪怕我去了伦敦……”  
他抬手挠了挠自己的一头红发，为难地说：“可是你不是说你有迦勒·埃弗里了吗？那段时间乔治看上去几次都想谋杀我，你知道，他可能想自我了结，但是又没那个胆子，就把我当成他……好吧这些都是我瞎编的。但是你的确说过，对吗？”  
“我说谎了。”  
弗雷德说的是实话，她没有资格质问他们，海伦一下子发觉自己站不住脚了。  
所以错都在她自己。  
“不是这样。”弗雷德望着她的眼睛，“你在怪自己了，对不对？我们理解你当时的处境，所以我们选择了和你保持距离。对于你爸爸的事……我们都很想安慰你，但是我们似乎是过于尊重你的选择了。而且当时还有一个情况就是——乌姆里奇说你已经被开除了。后来的两个星期你都没有回来，没有人说得出你去了哪里，我和乔治本来就决定离开那个老蟾蜍的统治之下的霍格沃茨。我们在想，可以来伦敦等你。”  
“后来我们到了伦敦，我们一早就租下这个店面啦，于是打算一边筹备开店的事情，一边向凤凰社打听你在哪。结果就在我们来这里的第二天，你的朋友居然也来了，就是特洛伊·贝克，我也不知道她怎么会跑出学校来的。总之她大概是逛街的时候瞥到了我们的店，就突然进来给了我们好一通臭骂。——啊，她的性子真的很烈啊。”弗雷德眼里闪动着回忆的光芒，好像又回到了那个被特洛伊臭骂的日子，“从她嘴里我们才知道你只是出学校散散心，并没有被开除。还有乌姆里奇骗你们喝吐真剂那事——”  
他突然严肃起来，打量着海伦的脸，“这就是你那天在魔法部和那个女巫说的那件事吧？乌姆里奇到底想从你这知道些什么？”  
原来是这样吗。  
静静地听完弗雷德的话，海伦的心又飞快地跳起来，好像身体里有一部分活了过来。  
她没有被抛弃。  
海伦没有回答他的问题。  
“别哭啊！”弗雷德一跃而起，冲进一扇小门里拿了一块毛巾，又冲出来把毛巾糊在她脸上，惊恐地说：“你可是来这个笑话商店还掉眼泪的唯一一个人了，我不会让这件事传出去的。否则我们的商店就开得太失败了！”  
刚刚还很感动的海伦居然被毛巾糊了一脸，她把毛巾拽下来，含着眼泪气愤地瞪着弗雷德。  
如果他不干这事儿的话，海伦甚至想给他一个友好的拥抱的。  
当然，现在，不可能了！  
弗雷德憋着笑看着她，他总是比乔治要没心没肺一点。海伦为此耿耿于怀了几个月的事情，不但被他几句话就说完了，还反过来用毛巾捉弄了自己。  
“她问我你们圣诞节去了哪里，哈利在背着她做什么。”海伦回想起那个情人节，语气又变得有些愤愤。  
弗雷德不笑了。  
他认真地看着她，小声说：“你就为了这些，咬破了自己的舌头？”  
“这些是很重要的信息，弗雷德。”海伦说，“而且这是迄今为止唯一一种不用解药对抗吐真剂的方法。”  
“但是你因此差点——”他的话头戛然而止，突然站了起来，“我得把乔治叫上来。”  
“等一等。”海伦拉住他，“告诉我特洛伊是怎么骂你们的，让我高兴高兴。”  
可是弗雷德看上去没什么心情。  
“等会吧——我现在就去找乔治。”他快步走向门边，打开门下去了。  
五分钟后，弗雷德一个人走上来了。  
“还有半小时就打烊了，”他看了一眼手表，“乔治被五个疯狂的女巫缠住了。我们不能让其他顾客听到你的名字，所以我没法告诉他——好吧，就在这等一会，好吗？”  
海伦努着嘴，抬了抬眉毛。  
“那就告诉我特洛伊是怎么说的。”  
“无非是一些质问。”弗雷德走进小房间，从里面拿了一件斗篷搁在手臂上，“她质问我们为什么把你丢在霍格沃茨，就这样离开了。我们还想问她呢，她不也从霍格沃茨逃出来了——好女人，根本不给我们反问的机会，然后她就告诉我们你没有被开除。可是那又能怎么样？我们不能回学校了，全校都知道我们无限风光地逃出去了，不是吗？而且邓布利多也不在学校了，回去只有那只老蟾蜍等着我们。所以我说这就是最坏的结果了。”  
他站在海伦面前，深深地叹了一口气。  
“我说完了，我们现在等乔治上来。”  
“你要去哪？”海伦盯着他的斗篷问道。  
“回家。”弗雷德不安地眨着眼睛，“今天是周末。——对了，海伦。你想不想看看蒲绒绒？”  
“那是什么？”  
“就在我们橱窗里展示着的，老天——你不会没有来过我们店里吧？”  
海伦小声说：“我很久没来对角巷了。”  
“这么说，连路过都没有？”弗雷德看上去失望极了，“我得拿给你看看，女孩子都喜欢它们。”  
他又打开房门急匆匆地下楼去了。  
海伦深深地呼吸了一下，她注意到墙壁上有一个很古怪的挂钟，上面的时间刻度写着“吃饭”、“起床”、“打烊”和“上货”等一系列字样。  
大概因为今天是周末的缘故，有一根指针指着“回家”。  
角落里和柜子旁都堆满了装东西的纸箱，让他们这儿看上去像半个仓库。另一边的衣架旁有一个和芙蓉家里很像的熨斗，上面这套西装看上去应该是乔治的。刚刚弗雷德的西装颜色要更鲜艳一点，乔治喜欢没那么鲜艳的颜色。  
不过熨斗像是只从纸箱里拆了一半出来就没人去动他了，可能是他们太忙了吧。  
海伦走过去抽出自己的魔杖，试着点了点那个熨斗。一张说明书从底下飞出来，海伦按照上面所给出的家务咒语，用魔杖指着它默念了一遍。  
果然，熨斗动起来了，呼呼地往外冒着水蒸气。  
她指挥着熨斗在衣服表面上下工作，想着以后给自己的小公寓里添置一个也不错。  
“弗雷德，你刚刚说什么？”乔治的声音随着上楼梯的脚步声在门口响起，他在和商店大堂的弗雷德喊话。  
海伦吓了一跳，魔杖一抖，熨斗猛地往地板上砸去。  
“等我下楼再——”乔治说着推开门走了进来，然后他握着门把手怔住了。  
海伦转过身去，无措地咬住了嘴唇。  
他和弗雷德都变了好多，单单是指，外表上。  
脱下校服袍子的他们真的更像大人了。  
他们之间又是短暂的静默，似乎都在等对方想出更好的开场白。  
乔治抽出魔杖，利落地对着海伦挥了一下。  
“除你武器！”  
海伦手里的魔杖飞了出去，落到了乔治手中。  
她的脸瞬间因为气愤涨得通红。  
乔治上下打量了她好几遍，最后用一种很古怪的口吻说道。  
“你穿的什么破玩意？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夕阳已去，皎月方来。  
> 是朱自清老先生的句子哈哈，正好读到觉得非常适合这一章标题，就用上啦。


	66. 温柔的夜

这么久没有说话，开口第一句话居然是别的女人的衣服？海伦怒火中烧，顺着他的话挑衅地说道：“怎么了，喜欢吗？”  
乔治明显是相信了。  
“转过去，把手举起来。”  
“什么？”海伦生气地回问道。  
这个人怎么回事？  
“我说，转过去。”他从牙缝里挤出这几个字，面无表情地朝她走过来，“安全检查。”  
海伦瑟缩了一下，下意识地照做了。  
她转过去，下一秒，被乔治紧紧地抱住了。只是这个拥抱有点用力，也证明了这确实是一个所谓的安全检查。  
他把两个人的魔杖都扔在沙发上。一手搂过她的腰，一手粗鲁地翻遍衣服的边边角角。  
乔治低下头，在她耳边恨恨地说：“你不会经常穿着这玩意在埃弗里眼前晃吧？”  
难道就是因为这个？  
海伦气不打一处来，想转过身去给他的鼻子来一拳。但是她的体力还没有恢复，挣扎了几下，只能用力抓着他搂着自己的那条胳膊愤愤地锤了几下。  
“乔治·韦斯莱你这个混蛋！”  
乔治好像也生气了。  
没有说话，他用力扯过这件衣服长长的裙边，开叉的设计让它只要被提起来，裙下光洁的双腿一览无余。  
“咔哒”一声，他利落地卸下海伦的腿环，随意扔到身后的角落里。  
“你骗我！根本就没有什么安全检查！”她气呼呼地说着，眼泪要掉出来了。身下的裙子被他扯得皱巴巴的，而自己却不能转头去看着他的脸。  
“所以呢？”  
“好了！这衣服不是我的！行了吗？”她恼火地抬手揉了揉眼眶，乔治在这时把她松开了。  
“你从哪里来的，额头上又是怎么回事？”乔治冷静地看着她。  
“和你有什么关系？”海伦反问道。  
就在两个人瞪着对方，谁都不让步的时候，弗雷德推门进来了。  
“老天。”他端着一盘各种颜色的毛球，惊讶地看着他们两人，“乔治，你除了会把她弄哭还会什么？海伦刚刚看到我心情还不错呐。”  
“你手里又是什么？”乔治看了一眼，“侏儒蒲？”  
“我想拿给海伦看看。”弗雷德走过来，把这盘还在打滚和尖叫的毛球拿到海伦面前，“这玩意卖得很好，也非常方便喂养。我猜你会喜欢粉色的这只吧？”  
“原来是这个。”  
海伦转过脸去不理会乔治，她也确实被这些奇怪的小家伙吸引了注意力。她吸了吸鼻子，露出一个笑容来，“我们办公室有一个男巫把它养在香烟盒里。它吃什么？”  
“嗯……它吃一些腐烂的小东西，或者就是鼻子牛儿。”弗雷德的表情有些惊恐，“如果有人养它是为了清理自己的鼻子牛的话，也是很正常的，对吧？”  
海伦轻轻笑出了声。  
“看吧，我一来海伦就开心多了。”弗雷德说着，别有深意地看了乔治一眼。  
“我来给海伦看吧。”乔治拿过弗雷德的托盘，“你该回家了。”  
“我也得回家了。”海伦迅速说着，转身去拿沙发上的魔杖。  
弗雷德在她身后迟疑着说道。  
“恐怕不行，海伦。晚上那些喝醉酒的巫师经常成群结队地在这里乱逛。”  
“对角巷已经不像以前那样了。”乔治轻声说。  
“在这里住一晚吧，里头有两张床呢。”弗雷德认真地说着，伸手扣紧了斗篷的扣子，“海伦刚刚从食死徒的魔杖底下逃出来，对我们的小英雄好一点，乔治。”  
“食死徒？”乔治拿着侏儒蒲，它们还在上头快活地小声尖叫。而他看上去就没那么好受了。  
“可是他刚刚对我用了‘除你武器’。”海伦说。  
弗雷德看着他，“大可不必用缴械咒，乔治。海伦真的想走的话，可能我已经被她击昏了。我得回去了，如果妈妈问起你为什么没回来……我就告诉她，你被一只侏儒蒲绊住了。”  
海伦闭紧了嘴巴，心里的委屈还没有消下去。  
乔治把一托盘的侏儒蒲往办公桌上一放，走进里头的房间。不一会，他走出来，把一件干净的浴袍塞到海伦怀里，语气比起刚才缓和了不少。  
“去洗澡吧。”  
*  
浴室要穿过他们的卧室，而客厅在最外头。弗雷德已经离开了，海伦犹豫地抚摸着滴水的头发，看着乔治坐在床边的背影。  
自己的魔杖已经被放到了床头柜上。  
外头的侏儒蒲好像都睡着了，在这里听不见一点声音。  
“过来吧，我给你擦药。”乔治拿着刚刚弗雷德给她用过的药膏，听上去小心翼翼的。  
其实镜子就在身后的浴室里，海伦可以选择自己涂药膏。但她还是默不作声地坐到了他身边。  
“还要擦头发，对吗？”乔治轻声说。  
海伦没有说话。  
乔治微不可闻地叹了一口气，用手指蘸着药膏往她额头肿起来的地方涂了起来。  
“弗雷德告诉我了。”他拨开海伦脸上湿淋淋的头发，查看还有没有别的受伤的地方，“你的确很勇敢，但是那是四个食死徒，海伦。”  
海伦低着头不去看他的眼睛，结果就是头越来越低，都快磕到他身上去了。一块毛巾罩住了她的脑袋，扶着耳朵的地方让她抬起了头。  
“为什么不让海丝佳替你去？这应该是她要做的事情。”  
“艾博先生也是一个父亲。”海伦开口说话了，“他的女儿就在霍格沃茨，我见过的。”  
乔治神情复杂地看着她。过了一会他才说：“我知道你在想什么。但是那对你来说真的太危险了。”  
她等待这样的一句理解，等了几乎半年。  
“这是我早晚要做的事。”  
“邓布利多不会那么狠心的。”他的手隔着毛巾温柔地擦拭着海伦的头发，“如果真的要这样，我和弗雷德就找他谈谈。”  
“别……”  
“你害怕吗？海伦，我听说今晚你遇见狼人了。”他温和地打断了她。  
她伸手去拉他的衣角，终于忍不住点了点头。  
乔治握住她依旧冰凉的手。  
“坐上来，海伦。”

“我为刚才的行为道歉。”  
海伦坐在他腿上，伸手搂着乔治的脖子。他的红头发离她很近很近了，只是乔治比较辛苦，要抬着手给她擦头发。  
“我不会原谅你的。”海伦说，“只是我现在没有力气生气罢了。”  
乔治苦笑了一下，眼睛亮亮地盯着她。  
“那你还有什么要生气的，可以一起告诉我。”  
“为什么要把我扔在霍格沃茨？”  
他仔细地拭干海伦发梢上的水珠，才慢慢把毛巾拿了下来，腾出手抱住她。  
乔治没有像弗雷德那样解释那些事情，尽管他不知道海伦已经听弗雷德说过一遍了。  
“是我的错。”  
尽管有那么多的误会，和在当时没法说出口的苦衷，乔治却没有解释。  
海伦愣愣地看着他。  
“我认为过多的道歉毫无用处。在我看来，可以做很多事情去弥补，而不只是道歉。”乔治认真地说，“我和弗雷德主动向凤凰社提出，把笑话商店的阁楼作为安全屋之一。只要施一些咒语就可以了。在霍格沃茨的时候，我们不能为蒙莫朗西先生和你做任何事情，但是逃出学校之后，我想我可以了。”  
“为了我吗？”  
“为了你。”乔治轻柔地蹭了蹭她的脸颊，“每一个走进商店的顾客我都会看一眼，哪怕是路过这里的巫师。我敢确定你一次都没有来过，对不对？既然你因为我们的离开而生气，我想这是和你保持距离的一个机会——魔法部比霍格沃茨还要危险，不仅有埃弗里，还有其他看不见的敌人。  
如果你一直平安无事，那我也会为此感到高兴。但是如果有一天你需要凤凰社的庇护所，就像今天一样，我和弗雷德会永远在这里等你。  
我既盼望着你来，又盼望着你不来。”  
海伦抱紧了他，甚至可以感受到他心脏在有力地跳动，就隔着他的衣服，和她薄薄的浴袍。  
“你快把我勒死了，海伦。”乔治有些艰难地笑着，但是他没有去拨开海伦的手。  
“还好我今天就来了。”海伦松开一只胳膊，去拉扯他的领带，“而且没有受很严重的伤。”  
“没错，这是不幸中的万幸。”  
“那如果我永远都不会受伤，永远都不会来呢？”海伦说，“你是不是也永远不会来找我？”  
“你不会真指望着神秘人变成英国常青树吧？”他迷惑地看着海伦，“如果真的有那么一天，那我永远都不会让你知道的。”  
这个回答古怪而悲伤，还好它永远不会发生了。  
“那我会在心里骂你一辈子的，乔治·韦斯莱是傻瓜。”她蛮不高兴地说着，转移了话题。  
“衣服不错。谁给你们买的？”  
乔治有些意外地抬了抬眉。  
“当然是我们自己了。还有谁，另一个爱哭鼻子的漂亮女巫吗？”  
她绷着脸，藏起自己的笑。  
“我那天可看见了。有一个金色头发的姑娘一直跟在你们后头。”  
“那是维丽蒂，我们店的员工罢了。”他说着，笑嘻嘻地看着她，“你想到什么了啊？”  
海伦才不会让他太得意，她抬起乔治的下巴，重重地咬了一口他的下嘴唇。  
“哎哟！”  
“知道痛了？就这点痛？我劝你忍着。”她不客气地揪着他的领带威胁道。  
乔治有点委屈地想抬手，海伦又装着很生气的样子说道：“谁让你松手的？抱紧我。”  
他的手只能老老实实地放在她腰上了。  
海伦还是没有绷住，看着他可怜巴巴的样子，忍不住笑出了声。  
“你终于笑了？那你再咬一口吧……如果你高兴的话。”他刚才还呲牙咧嘴的，看到海伦的笑脸，看上去一下子就没那么疼了。  
她低头凑到他唇边，轻巧地笑着。  
“当然。”  
她温柔地吮吸着他的唇舌，她知道乔治会回应她，但没有想到会那么快。  
没法说清谁才是更强势的一方。  
他身上太暖和了，海伦总是想往他胸前靠。而他的手也总在不老实地扯她的浴袍。  
气息纷乱之后，解开他的扣子有些麻烦，以至于海伦犹豫且清醒了一会。乔治握着她浴袍的绑带，微微地喘着气，抬头看着她。  
海伦说：“我们不能像以前在学校那样，大方地挽着手走在大街上了，对吗？”  
“没错。”礼貌地收回手去，他定定地看着海伦。  
“地下情人的话——你可以拒绝。”望着她的脸，乔治有几秒的愣神，随即他扯了扯嘴角，“我不会——”  
海伦摇了摇头。  
“这不是地下关系，我们只是在等待黑暗被驱散的那一天。”  
她默不作声地扯松了乔治的领带。他的回应几乎就在同一瞬间，再没有给她反悔的机会。  
一个略有些粗暴的亲吻。她整个人都有些摇摇欲坠，只能一手扶住乔治的肩膀。  
尽管她明白，坐在他腿上的那一刻，已经交出了所有主动权。  
喘息之间，她从乔治外套口袋里抽出他的魔杖。  
“你还有第二根魔杖吗？”她笑吟吟地吻了一下他的额角。  
此时，她浴袍的绑带被轻轻松开，浴袍也从肩上滑落下去。  
被突如其来的凉意激得打了个哆嗦之后，海伦试着抱紧乔治，靠近他就像拥抱温暖。  
乔治把她放在柔软的被子上，俯身亲吻她圆月一般光洁的肩头。听了她这句话，亲吻变成了惩罚性地轻咬一口。  
“我告诉过你了，别管那玩意叫魔杖。”  
*  
周六清晨，弗雷德从家里回来时给海伦带了新的袍子。瓦西里娅的那堆衣服和那个食死徒的面具已经被他们处理掉了。  
海伦终于找到了藏在衣柜里的穿衣镜，她把扣子扣到领口之上，遮住锁骨附近的点点吻痕。  
将头发从后领抽出来的时候，乔治拿着两个人的早餐进来了。  
他放下那些食物，走到她身后抱住了她。  
“还疼吗？”他将下巴搁在她肩上，对着镜子里的海伦眨着眼睛。  
她的脸红了红。  
“已经好很多了。”  
“下次我会温柔一点的。”  
海伦低头拍了下他的手背。  
“闭嘴。”  
乔治又亲了一下她的脸颊，将小桌上的牛奶拿给她。  
“我可以送你上班吗？周一的时候。”  
牛奶还一口未喝，海伦转头看着乔治。   
“不可以。”她笑了笑。   
“那我可以接你下班吗？”他又问。  
海伦眯着眼睛看着坐在床边一脸期待的乔治。  
“我可不想让别人知道我有个把我一个人扔在霍格沃茨，自己逃学的男朋友。或者是一个见面就要缴械我的男朋友。”  
“什么？你还这么记仇？”乔治有些意外地说。  
“非常记仇。”  
乔治刚想说什么，海伦抢在他前面说：“昨晚你答应过的，怎么了吗”  
最后他只能无言地瞪着海伦，郁闷地喝了一口牛奶。  
海伦心里顿时神清气爽。  
她俯身吻了吻他沾着一些奶渍的嘴唇，笑眯眯地说：“没办法啊，在店里等着我的临幸吧，亲——爱——的。”


	67. 戏精日记

周一迦勒没有来上班，其他同事都不知道原因。  
瓦西里娅大概是被施了混淆咒，她把昨天当成周一，提前一天来魔法部上班，可是昨天这里根本没有其他人。  
艾博先生遇害的噩耗，海伦是在报纸上看到的，除此之外，并没有看到报道上有写现场是否还有其他人。  
唐克斯昨天已经给她了确切消息：食死徒逃走了，就在她们离开之后。  
该死的，如果看到迦勒被抓进阿兹卡班的消息，她应该会高兴一点。  
总有人要为艾博夫妇的死负责的，但事实是：没有。  
她的办公室一下子没有了上司，只剩下海伦和另外两个员工，他们正六神无主。  
海伦努力装出和其他两个同事一样的反应。  
这件事在整个魔法部也无疑是一个爆炸性的消息，不过有的人在努力掩饰自己的得意罢了。海伦一直避免在魔法部接近多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇，在学校里这个女人就已经对她百般刁难，在这里，魔法部，更是她的主场。  
所以避开是明智的。  
周二早晨她看见乌姆里奇和另一个巫师有说有笑地进了电梯，看上去心情非常不错。  
海伦不知道她是否和这件事有关系，乌姆里奇表现得太高兴了一点。

至于迦勒，他是在周二中午回到魔法部的。他急匆匆地走进员工餐厅，找到了一个人吃午饭的海伦。  
海伦早就用余光瞟到了他的身影，如果不是这几秒钟的心理准备时间，她真的会被吓得不轻。  
“迦勒！你和瓦西里娅都去哪里了！”她着急地抬起头来冲他嚷道。  
“瓦西里娅？”迦勒紧绷的脸稍微放松了些，“她生病了，没什么。”  
最后的那句“没什么”可真是够多余的。海伦心想。  
“那你呢？”她迷茫地看着迦勒，“你昨天也不在，你们都生病啦？”  
迦勒看上去比平时更苍白了，只有海伦知道那晚他被浓烟熏了一会，受了一些无大碍的小伤。  
“是吧。不过我们不是一起生病的。”  
海伦擦了擦嘴角，靠在椅背上看着迦勒。  
“你听说了吗？”她回想着那晚恐怖的场景，眼泪一下子就涌出来了，“我的上司艾博先生他……”  
迦勒的下巴动了动。  
一个留着粗粗的麻花辫的男巫坐在隔壁桌看着海伦，惊讶得忘记了咀嚼。  
“我看了，是昨天的报纸吧。”迦勒向下看着自己的手指，“你在害怕吗，海伦？”  
“是啊……我在害怕……”海伦出其不意地说，“你不来，我害怕你也……”  
迦勒惊愕地抬眼望着她，犹豫了一下，他拿出手帕给海伦擦了眼泪。  
“事实上我……”  
“毕竟我们是认识这么多年的朋友了。”海伦飞快地抢话道。其实她心里觉得自己好像去年的秋·张，可能是认识秋太久了，已经学到了她的某些精髓。  
他看海伦的眼神有些暗淡了。  
“去年圣诞节从埃弗里庄园回到家，我爸爸还嘱咐我——我们是盟友。难道不是吗，迦勒？”海伦压低声音说。  
迦勒一手搭在椅背上，冷冷地看着她。  
“你这是什么表情？”海伦痛苦地瞪着他，“其实你不是那么想的，对不对？”  
“不是的。”他局促地直起身子，小声解释道，“就像你说的那样。我没有别的意思。我得去办公室了——其实我来这里想见的第一个人就是你，海伦。”  
他匆忙起身离开了。  
海伦坐在椅子上，挥了挥手，桌上的餐具都消失了。  
望着光洁的桌面愣了愣神，她疲倦地扶住额头，闭上了眼睛。  
*  
艾博先生遇害后，办公室的事情统统堆到他们头上。原本听说了芙蓉要结婚的消息，海伦都没空去找她庆祝庆祝。  
在忙碌了一个礼拜之后，海伦和另一个助理都被通知派去别的办公室工作。  
又过了几天，麻瓜问题调解委员会换了一批新的巫师，为此迦勒来帮她把东西搬到新的办公室去。  
“蒙莫朗西。”走进电梯，海伦用魔杖悬停着的一堆资料差点撞到了里面那个红发男巫的脑袋，她迅速伸手，资料都落在她胳膊上了。  
珀西·韦斯莱不满地推了推眼镜，“今天下午你就跟着他们小组去执勤。”  
“我还没收拾好我的办公桌啊！”海伦说。  
“这我不管。你可以执勤回来再收拾。此外我可以提前告诉你，魔法商品收缴和登记办公室所需要的报告需要每周交给部长，由部长助理代收。”他干巴巴地说着。  
“部长助理不就是你嘛。”海伦迷惑地嘀咕道。  
可能珀西就是为了等这句话才绕这么大弯子的，他满意地闭嘴了。  
禁止滥用魔法办公室其中的一间魔法商品收缴和登记办公室，工作比之前的麻瓜调解委员会繁琐了许多，不过办公室也比之前宽敞。  
迦勒用魔杖点了点办公桌，抽屉一个个自动拉了出来，上一个巫师留在里头边边角角的杂物也都跟着他的魔杖飞进了垃圾桶里。  
“恐怕你以后不用再来威森加摩助理办公室送文件了。”他笑了笑，“不过，我们在同一层了。”  
海伦把文件都堆在桌上，接过空中漂浮着的备忘录纸条。她怀疑自己还没接到通知之前，这张纸条就已经在等着她了。  
“下午去执勤……对角巷到翻倒巷。”她无奈地看着迦勒，“区域不小啊。”  
“实际上还算省事，因为那里很多店铺都关门了。”迦勒犹豫了一下，“你去执勤的时候，帮我个忙吧？”  
“说。”  
他望了一眼四周，压低了声音。  
“替我送一封信到翻倒巷的博金-博克商店，你们会进到商店里执勤的。”  
博金-博克，那晚迦勒和那个食死徒也提到过。  
海伦压抑住取得迦勒信任后的喜悦，淡定地点头答应。  
她还没有来过翻倒巷。在学校的时候，弗雷德和乔治总想着要偷偷去一次，现在他们肯定可以随时来这里了吧……不过这一点也不有趣，海伦跟在一群新同事的身后，拿着自己的记录板，她的大衣口袋里装着迦勒托付给她的，一个薄薄的信封。  
九月底的秋雨阴冷而连绵，翻倒巷看上去旧极了，不少墙角都长满了青苔，许多商店都营业着，但是橱窗无一例外看上去都是灰扑扑的。模糊的玻璃后头，能看见许多稀奇古怪的玩意。她与同事们各自分工，他们一看就是经常来这里的，飞快地钻进了餐馆和旅店开始登记。  
这几家和海伦面前的这一家，橱窗里摆满了人的手指头似的东西相比，要安全得多。  
海伦收起魔杖尖端的雨伞，推开门走了进去。  
店主是一个左脸上有道疤、皮肤发青的巫师，他阴森森地向海伦解释橱窗里那些玩意是博洛尼亚萝卜干，是吸血鬼爱吃的零食。虽然海伦一点儿都不相信，但还是颤颤巍巍地在板子上记下了。  
接着是临近的博金-博克，它似乎是这里最大的一家商店了。里面的老头，迦勒和她描述过外貌，就是博金先生了。他看上去脾气不太好。  
“魔法部的人？”他怀疑地看着海伦。  
海伦匆匆扫了一眼他的商店，灰扑扑的柜子上摆着一些旧罐子，能依稀看到里头装的人脑袋似的东西。边上的颈托上摆着一串华贵的蛋白石项链，一张古怪的告示牌似乎是为它而写：警惕，此项链已经夺去19个麻瓜的性命！  
但是这件东西从没出现在以往的记录上，海伦心知肚明她应有的态度。  
角落里有一个很大的柜子，似乎被人特意擦拭过，在这里格外显眼。  
“我说，你是不是魔法部来的？”博金冷冷地重复道。  
“没错，魔法商品收缴与登记办公室。”海伦说。  
“好吧，我这周没有什么东西要给你们登记的。”  
海伦向他的柜台走近了几步，从口袋里摸出那封信搁在上面，冷静地说：“埃弗里的信，收好。”  
博金看上去有一点意外，他的态度马上就没那么冰冷了。  
“埃弗里少爷？……这里头是什么？”  
“我不知道。”海伦装出一点儿兴趣都没有的样子，重新拿起自己的记录板，“真的没有要登记的商品吗？下周一是另一个小组来巡检了，他们可是会参照今天的登记表的。”  
博金的表情缓和了一些，但他还是皱了皱眉头，这显然不是对海伦了。  
“好吧……谢谢提醒，不过没有。”  
她走出商店，踩着雨水跟上同事们的步子，接着他们要去对角巷。  
果真如迦勒所说，对角巷的商店关了大半，这简直不像一年前她来的时候那样了。她之前爱去的冰淇淋店都用木条死死地钉住了橱窗，许多商店都空空如也。  
整条街上最吸引人眼球的、五光十色的橱窗就是韦斯莱魔法把戏坊了。这是海伦第一次看到他们商店的正门——橱窗里的烟花太耀眼了，一旁还有各种颜色的蒲绒绒，他们在一个巨大的仓鼠笼似的大箱子里快乐地滚来滚去。  
她的同事们早就争先恐后地涌进店里去了，海伦只能一个人给魔药药材店做完登记再跟过去。  
这确实是她第一次来这里。两周之前走得匆忙，都没有来得及看看他们的商店。  
海伦推开门，周五的商店被挤得水泄不通。哪怕今天下着雨，里头的顾客热情丝毫不减。  
她站在蒲绒绒的饲养箱边上拂着衣袖上的雨水，惊奇地打量着店内的一切——货架上堆满了一盒盒的逃课糖，那天在魔法部见到的那个短发女巫正往柜子上补一大堆各式各样的假魔杖。还有和吹宝泡泡糖略有不同的泡泡飘满了天花板，长得活像水晶培养皿的货架里摆满了粉色的迷情剂，连带着边上有一个巨大的粉色货架，商品琳琅满目，最上头写着“神奇女巫”这几个字。  
弗雷德被海伦的同事们围住了，显然他们很想借职务之便来这里放松一下。几个巫师看上去明显快活多了。  
他也越过他们看到了店门口的海伦，但弗雷德只是笑了笑，明知故问道：“哎呀，这是谁？”  
“蒙莫朗西，今天下午刚调来的。你们这儿还有拼字游戏玩具吧？我弟弟上周刚弄坏了一套……”一个女巫笑吟吟地看着弗雷德。  
“当然有啦，等着。”弗雷德走向海伦面前一个看上去全是儿童玩具的货架，蹲下来在下面的纸箱里翻找了一通，海伦也在他身边蹲下了。  
“商店不错。”她小声说。  
“你得往里面走，还有更多有意思的。”弗雷德笑着看了她一眼，海伦的同事们又围过来了。  
“这是新补货的吧？”另一个同事惊喜地指着海伦身后的货架，“我得带几个回部里！”  
“我想知道最近对角巷商铺的租金是否有下调呢，韦斯莱？”他们中的唯一一个男巫严谨地问道。  
“当然可以——我可不会骗你，莫德纳。再怎么下调，挣的钱也只是够糊口罢了。”弗雷德笑着答道，看上去和他们的关系都不错。  
海伦只有默默退到了他们的簇拥之外。  
一群孩子对着一捧炸成彩色纸屑的气球哈哈大笑，海伦惊愕地伸手接住一些纸屑，抬头看见天花板上又有一捧气球要炸了——  
“是登记和收缴办公室的各位吗？”乔治微笑着走过来，站在海伦身后，“我们可是每周都盼着你们来啊。”  
“真会说话，韦斯莱。”海伦的同事高兴地咧着嘴，“每个礼拜出来执勤的盼头就是来你们这了，我发誓。”  
“随时欢迎，不管你们是不是来执勤的！”弗雷德大笑着说。  
“这位是？”乔治有些意外地看着海伦，好像才发现她似的。  
“新来的实习生，刚从麻瓜问题调解委员会调过来。你知道，老艾博出事以后——”她的女巫同事好像知道自己说远了，又把话题扯回来，“韦斯莱，这周有没有要登记的品类？我可看到你们周一又来专利办公室了，对不对？”  
“当然有啊，还不少呢。都堆在仓库了……”乔治苦恼地摸了摸鼻子，“怎么称呼你？”  
海伦低下头去。  
“蒙莫朗西。”  
“海伦，你跟他去登记一下好吗？”  
海伦抱紧了自己的记录板，跟在乔治身后穿过一个个货架，她发现自己的手被牵住了。  
“跟紧我，别走丢了。”乔治礼貌地说着，握紧了她的手。  
仓库在货架尽头一个挂满节日花环的小门后头。海伦跟着他走进去，乔治转过身，一只手关上了门。  
“咔哒。”  
海伦被抱着靠在了门板上，吓了一跳，记录板掉在两人脚下。  
“怎么……”  
他低下头狠狠地吻住了她。  
海伦只能笑着打了一下他的胸口，温柔地回应着乔治。  
鼻尖尽是他的味道。  
唇舌交缠之间，他压得越发紧了，海伦甚至有点喘不过来气。  
“什么怎么了？”他笑着在她耳边摩挲，“这位新认识的小姐？”  
眼看着他的手又要解开自己领口的扣子，海伦脸颊滚烫，按住了他的手。  
“我还在执勤……”  
乔治低头吻了一下她那只手的手背，海伦吓得马上松开了。  
接着他就如愿以偿地解开了海伦衬衣最上面的扣子。  
就在海伦心中庆幸他还算有节制的时候，她被乔治抱起来，抱到了边上的一张小桌上。  
“你已经快两周没有来了。”他眼巴巴地看着她，低头吻了一下她胸口被解开扣子的地方。  
海伦浑身止不住的打颤，但她还是努力稳着自己说话的声音。  
“嗯……忙啊。很忙。”  
“忙完了吗？”他耐心地盯着她的眼睛，尽管话语间有一丝危险的味道。  
“这个周末不忙。”海伦扶着他的肩膀，红着脸说。  
“今晚你会来吗？”乔治说着，又低头吻了一下她的锁骨。  
“可能得很晚了。”海伦说，“今晚我得留下来加班。”  
“没关系。”他将她的发丝别到耳后，“需要我接你吗？”  
海伦拼命摇头。  
*  
淋漓的秋雨从下午下到了晚上。  
在雨声里，她分不清哪些是雨，哪些是他说的话，哪些是他落在自己身上的吻。  
痴缠一整夜。  
如同被温柔的潮汐拥抱，起伏之间，海伦有些懊悔地咬着他的肩头。  
堆积了两个星期的思念，她几乎有些受不住。  
视线有些模糊，她抬眼望着被雨打湿的窗外。  
“我不明白。”乔治的唇抵着她的眉骨，灼热地喃喃着。  
“什么？”  
“跟我在一起，还有这么多事值得你分散注意力吗？”  
海伦惊慌地移回视线，望着他的眼睛。  
近在咫尺的温柔。  
“没有。当然没有……”  
潮汐再次席卷了她。  
*  
雨夜里睡觉会格外安心些，她偎在乔治滚烫的怀里，疲倦地闭上眼。  
喉头干燥得难受，海伦干咳了几声。  
“要喝水吗？”  
海伦轻轻点了点头。  
他轻手轻脚地下床，走出了房间。  
不一会，海伦感觉到自己又被抱着靠在他怀里。  
她微微睁了睁眼，乔治已经把杯子凑在她嘴边。  
勉强吞咽了几口，现在只剩下疲倦感了。她好累，身体每一处都筋疲力尽。  
“要吃小蛋糕吗？”  
“不要。”  
“要继续吗？”  
海伦推开他拿着杯子的手，埋进他的脖颈间。  
“不要……我已经很累了。”  
“别这么粘人。”乔治在她耳边轻笑着，“我真的不知道这是邀请还是拒绝。”  
海伦伸出手不轻不重地打了他一下，懒得和他争辩。  
“其实我知道有一种方法，可以让你不这么累的。”乔治小声哄着她，“只要你听我的……”  
“你刚刚已经用这个理由骗过我了！”她闭着眼睛抗议道。  
“好吧。”乔治笑出了声，“先别睡啊，海伦。我还有话要对你说。”  
海伦闭上嘴巴，假装自己已经睡着了。  
“我知道你现在还没睡着……”他抱着她，温柔地躺回被窝里，扯过被子盖住她的肩。  
“你听得到，对吗？”  
海伦没有说话，事实上她已经快睡着了。  
在陷入沉沉的睡眠之前，她也的确听到了乔治要对她说的话。  
“我爱你。”


	68. 在霍格莫德

这是周六的霍格莫德，如果碰到秋和玛丽埃塔就不好了。不过这样雨雪交加的恶劣天气，大概谁也认不出谁。  
她将帽檐压得前所未有的低，推开了三把扫帚酒吧的门。  
令她有些失落的是，这儿的每一家店生意都不如从前了。里头稀稀拉拉地坐了几个客人，以往老板娘总是会热情地迎上来的，如今只有招待在吧台后头忙活着。  
海伦走上二楼的包间，推门进去，弗雷德正坐在茶桌旁，腿架得老高。乔治走过来握住她的手，拂了拂她帽子的顶端。  
“比我预想的早了十分钟啊。”乔治把她带到火炉边，接过她脱下来的大衣。屋内暖洋洋的，海伦搓着双手，转向沙发上坐着的三个人。  
他们四个人都彼此吓了一跳。  
不过还是海伦更惊讶一些，她摘下自己的帽子，赫敏捂住嘴发出一声惊喜的怪叫。  
哈利和罗恩则是不安地看着她。  
“这就是你把我们约来这里的原因，弗雷德？”罗恩说。  
“没错。”弗雷德懒洋洋地说，“这是一件重要的事情。”  
“很重要。”乔治认真地看着他们三人。  
海伦变得像哈利一样不安。哈利看上去好像刚生过气，脸上的神情复杂极了。  
“什么事情，和我有关？”她小声问乔治。  
乔治没有回答她，而是看着哈利他们。  
“如果不是因为现在是特殊时期，我想把D.A所有人都召集到这里来。而现在，我只需要你们三个人知道就可以了。……还记得七月份你在家提到的D.A告密生吗，罗恩？”  
罗恩点了点头，看起来还是有些疑惑。  
“在她之前，海伦也被乌姆里奇叫去过办公室。这就是她一个多月说不了话的原因。”弗雷德双手交叠着，慢吞吞地说。  
“发生什么了？”哈利看看海伦，又看了一下自己的手背，似乎想确认海伦的舌头上是不是也有这样的疤痕。  
赫敏又一次捂住嘴，表情非常惊恐。  
海伦躲避着他们的目光，拿起桌上的一杯酒啜饮着，暖了暖身子。  
“是这事情吗？为什么非要告诉你们……”  
乔治按住她的肩膀，对他们说：“海伦守住了我们的秘密，包括圣诞节时我们去圣芒戈这件事，以及D.A的事情。为了抵抗吐真剂，海伦咬破了自己的舌头。我想你们有必要知道，因为海伦不能白白吃这个苦头，也不能白白流那么多血。”  
“梅林啊——”罗恩涨红了脸，呆呆地看着海伦。  
赫敏迅速起身坐到了海伦身旁，双手在膝上握成了拳。  
“这个变态的老女人……”赫敏的脸因为愤怒而有些扭曲，她离海伦那么近，似乎想看看她的舌头。海伦摇摇头，示意她不用担心。  
但是他们的做法没有错，尽管她刚才那么逃避……事实上，说出来比不说要好受太多。  
至少他们三个理解她。  
“怪不得她赶走特里劳妮那天，你的嘴巴在流血！”哈利无法平静下来，“然后你还——”  
“还晕倒了。”弗雷德说，“因为太疼。”  
“你们两个看上去也是最近才知道吧？”罗恩不满地看着乔治，“早干嘛去了？”  
“因为食死徒围着我们转呢，你这个白痴。”乔治轻蔑地答道。  
“别这么说，乔治。”海伦温和地说着，把脸贴在赫敏乱蓬蓬的头发上，“现在也是这样。所以请你们不要再说出去，好吗？”  
“嗯……也不能告诉金妮吗？”哈利犹豫道，“她很想你。”  
“暂时不要。”海伦说，“既然她今天没有来。”  
“那么，你还在为邓布利多做事吗？”哈利追问道，“尽管我们……嗯……都看过那天的报纸。我们依然会相信你的立场。”  
“话不能说太早啊，哈利。”弗雷德笑嘻嘻地说，“我就是来混淆视听的……我得告诉你们，哪怕海伦就是神秘人本人，乔治也会一直粘着她的。别再打听这些了。”  
“好嘛，弗雷德。”罗恩笑出了声，“你明白了吗，哈利？”  
“还有一件事情，我需要你的支持，哈利。”乔治从口袋里掏出纸笔递过去，哈利看上去有些摸不着头脑。  
“我们看到你手上那道疤了，李·乔丹也有一道。”弗雷德说，“你不会默默承受乌姆里奇带给你的一切吧？我是说，如果把每一个受害学生的证词都写下来，有一天会有这个机会的。——我和乔治会起诉她。”  
海伦震惊地直起身来望着弗雷德和乔治，乔治依然保持着递过纸笔的姿势，静静地看着哈利。  
“别那么吃惊，海伦。我们不能总是炸她的办公室吧？应该用大人是方式去解决这件事。”弗雷德说。  
“如果你写下来的话，我会非常感激你的，哈利。这已经不是你第一次帮助我们了。”  
“我也要写！”赫敏看上去似乎无比赞同这个主意，“我和罗恩都可以帮你们写！——”  
“你们两个没有见证，没有亲历，写了也没用啊。”弗雷德笑嘻嘻地看着罗恩和赫敏，“不过我和乔治会记在心里的。”  
哈利的表情从难以置信变得有些欣慰。  
“如果真的有那么一天，我可以站在证人席上提供证词。”  
他说着，接过乔治递来的纸笔，就着茶桌低头写了起来。赫敏和罗恩凑过去帮他想如何措辞。  
海伦扯了扯乔治的衣袖，有些紧张。  
“你是从什么时候开始……”  
“我们的确想弄清楚当时你的舌头是怎么回事。”乔治平静地握住她的手，“那天在魔法部听到你说的那些话时，我们更加确定了要去做这件事。唯一一个见证人是特洛伊，她来我们店里那天，我央求她为我写了一封一模一样的信。当时她还在国内，所以为了自保，她没有说太多具体细节，只是把信封好留给了我。原件在你这里，对吗？”  
她呆呆地看着乔治。  
没错，这就是特洛伊留给她的最后一样东西。  
海伦从伦敦回来以后，隔壁特洛伊的床就空了。在海伦的枕头下面，特洛伊为她留下了一封手写的证词，控告乌姆里奇在霍格沃茨用残忍的私刑虐待学生。特洛伊离开了英国，不再惧怕乌姆里奇的所谓势力，这是她为海伦做的最后一件事。  
但是海伦知道自己的力量太渺小了，那封控告信她唯有收好，甚至不知道什么时候才能拿出来。  
乔治却在帮她实现这件事情。  
哪怕他们一时都无法拿乌姆里奇怎么办，但是在海伦不知道的时候，乔治已经开始计划着去做了。  
“时机成熟的时候，我们会尽力去劝说每一个可以作证的人出席。如果不可以，至少我们有这些信件。”乔治说。  
“特洛伊·贝克的确很聪明，但她缺乏执行力。”弗雷德似乎读懂了海伦的表情，慢悠悠地说，“当然了，她骂我们的时候也是花样百出啊……”  
*  
海伦坐在酒吧厕所的马桶上发呆，她捂着自己的脸颊，微不可闻地吸了一下鼻子。  
似乎又有人推门进来了，一开始海伦没有注意，直到她听见似乎是有个人迈着颤颤巍巍的步子，一间一间地推开隔间的门在检查。  
她皱了皱眉，尽量轻手轻脚地蹲到了马桶盖上，一并收起自己长长的裙子。  
起初她只是不愿意被这样检查罢了。  
所幸那个人检查到后来就只是俯身看了一眼，似乎是确定厕所里没有人了。  
然后就是一阵寂静，海伦却很确信，那个人没有离开这里。  
总不能窜出来吧？太尴尬了……海伦想了想，决定蹲在马桶上蹲到那个人离开或者第三个人走进来。  
过了漫长的五分钟，海伦听到一个女巫的声音。  
“魂魄出窍……”  
接着是悄悄话似的气声。  
“把这个送给阿不思·邓布利多……”  
一阵蹒跚的脚步声，厕所里只有海伦自己了。  
她抽出自己的魔杖，小心地打开隔间的门。  
外面空无一人。  
于是她给自己壮了壮胆子，快步冲了出去——门两边都没有人。  
海伦不明所以地回到包厢，反正自己晚点是要去见邓布利多校长的，到时候直接和他说一声就好了。包厢里哈利他们正要离开，乔治重新给海伦戴上帽子，压得低低的。他们穿上外套，远远地走在哈利后头。  
“看啊。”弗雷德忽然指了指远处，“怎么会有个人飘在那呢？”  
他们三个人茫然地看了一会，风雪更大了，几乎要挡住视线。就在这时，那个人在空中尖叫起来。  
远处的哈利他们已经冲过去了。  
乔治和弗雷德拔腿朝那里跑去。  
海伦跟在后头，看到罗恩他们正奋力按住一个女孩子。她非常眼熟，似乎就是格兰芬多球队的一员。女孩双目无神地瞪着天空，凄厉地尖叫着，他们几个差点慌了神。  
哈利和海伦几乎同时看到了不远处那个包裹，它躺在泥泞的雪水里，包装快被撕破了。  
海伦往前走了几步，差点叫出声来——这就是博金-博克商店里的那条，几个星期前她在那儿见到过！  
“别碰它！”海伦把弗雷德拽回来，“我见过那玩意……非常危险。”  
乔治一边和罗恩按住女孩的胳膊和脖子，一边惊恐地看着那个纸包。哈利已经冲出去叫人了。  
海伦忽然想起了什么。  
“谁都不许碰那个，在这里等着我！”她厉声说着，转头冲回了三把扫帚酒馆。  
“砰”的一声撞开了酒吧的门，招待在吧台后头拿着一只酒瓶，惊讶地抬头看着海伦。  
“我忘带围巾了。”海伦礼貌地点点头，张望着店铺里头所剩无几的几个顾客……就在这里，会是谁呢？还是说她已经离开了？  
“莫兰埃恩……你要的山泉水……”一个颤巍巍的，仍有一丝婉转的女声在海伦身后响起。  
好像被电流通过身体一般，海伦抬起下巴，握紧了袖子里的魔杖。  
说话的人从海伦身后走到了边上的包厢里，海伦听到叮叮当当的声音，唯独没有听到里头有说话声。她的心颤抖了一下，不做声地跟了进去。  
是酒吧的老板娘罗斯默塔夫人。  
没有多想，海伦用魔杖指着她的背影，小声说了一句：“混淆视听。”  
老板娘似乎还没有注意到身后有人，又或者是她被混淆咒控制了。但是那短暂的一会……得想一个别的咒语！  
“速速睡去。”海伦狠下心，又念了一个沉睡咒。在老板娘歪在桌上睡着的同一瞬间，她用魔杖接住了将要坠落在地上的玻璃杯们，指挥着它们慢慢地飘回桌上。  
海伦用了圣诞舞会时的那一招——她迅速摸了摸老板娘的长袍口袋，只有一些零钱……零钱并不是她想要的，海伦想着可以摸到一些信件或者是纸条什么的……她无奈地把钱币扔回罗斯默塔的口袋，直到最后一枚加隆还留在她掌心。  
这一枚有一点点轻。  
不是海伦爱财，只是她比较敏感罢了。  
她从自己兜里拿出一个金币，和罗斯默塔做了个等价交换。接着，她把钱币揣进兜里，装作若无其事地走了出去，吧台后面的招待仍然没有发现。  
她打开门走出去，正迎上回头来找她的乔治。  
“凯蒂·贝尔，我们的队友。”乔治说，“海格已经把她带走了，我们也该离开了。”  
“现在吗？”海伦挽着他的胳膊往风雪里走了几步，她偎在他耳边告诉他：“我得去找邓布利多。”  
“恐怕不行。”乔治皱着眉说，“刚刚我们还遇见唐克斯了，她说校长得周一才回学校。”  
海伦有些无奈，但她还是跟着乔治找到弗雷德。  
乔治最后一次压了压她的帽檐，在风雪中搂紧了她的肩膀。  
他们一起幻影移形了，那枚奇怪的加隆在海伦的口袋里，和其他钱币一起发出轻微的响声。


	69. 光与锈

风雪的呼啸声时不时敲打着窗户的缝隙，壁炉中的火焰安静地吞咽着木柴，偶尔发出一两声温和的爆响。  
海伦坐在办公桌上，漫不经心地晃荡着双腿，饶有兴趣地打量着屋子里的一切。哪怕她早就不是第一次到这儿来了。  
乔治蹲在纸箱之间，几乎要被这些货品埋在后头了。  
“好了没嘛？”海伦说，“我做这样的登记只要半个小时。”  
“这么多，怎么可能半个小时。”乔治探出头来对她皱了皱鼻子，他手里拿着海伦的记录板，“那你来试试，本来就是你的工作。”  
“好热啊——”海伦夸张地说着，把自己的围巾拿了下来，随手扔在身后的椅背上，露出前襟精致的锁骨和白皙的皮肤。她做作地用手掌给自己扇着风，一边解开毛衣仅有的两颗扣子。  
乔治瞪了她一眼，继续用羽毛笔指着箱子上的文字信息，一本正经地说：“这招不管用了，蒙莫朗西小姐。”  
可是谁让笑话商店这周又上了这么多新货？  
她笑吟吟地从桌子上跳下来，走过去抱住乔治，把全身的重量都压到他背上去。  
“就是几张登记表而已嘛……”  
“好了。”乔治再也绷不住话里的笑意，“我说了不管用。”  
门被敲响了，是笑话商店的店员。  
“韦斯莱先生，韦斯莱先生想知道楼上还有没有自动记账本了？”  
“我这就拿给你，维丽蒂。”乔治说着站起身来。海伦钻到他胸前抱住了他，笑嘻嘻地不让他好好走路。  
乔治费劲地从门口的柜子里找了一本出来，海伦先他一步挡在门把手前头。  
“别这样……”乔治对她无声地做着口型，无奈地笑了。  
她才不会听。她踮起脚一下又一下地吻着他的嘴唇和下巴，直到乔治扶着她的腰要回应她时，海伦又推开他溜到一边去了。  
门开了。  
“对了！除了账本，韦斯莱先生还让我问你，防恶咒手套登记完了吗？我们要上架了。”  
海伦站在纸箱旁边，低头检查了一下记录板，然后把板子遮在胸口，冲门口的小女巫礼貌地笑笑：“防恶咒系列产品都登记完了，可以拿走。”  
维丽蒂不明所以地走过来，抱起两个纸箱。  
乔治越过她，意味深长地看着海伦。  
“还有，韦斯莱先生。韦斯莱先生说迷情剂没货了，问你放在哪了？”  
乔治不自在地握着门把手，靠在那想了一会。  
“大概在仓库最里头的第二格架子上吧。如果没有的话，你再来问我。”  
“谢谢，韦斯莱先生。”  
“不客气。”  
关上门，乔治转过身去看着海伦。她已经把笔和记录板重新递到他鼻子下面来了。  
“没门。”乔治说，“可是你自己把笔拿起来的，休想我再接过去。”  
“可是还有四箱东西还没登记呢。”海伦噘着嘴，轻轻地踢了踢堆在那的货物，“我赶时间回部里。”  
“我可看不出你在赶时间。”他不紧不慢地说。  
海伦不以为然地转了转眼珠，从身后拿出一把钥匙。  
“什么？”  
“钥匙。”海伦笑眯眯地说，“我公寓的钥匙。”  
乔治无可奈何地笑出了声。  
“不行。”他笑着说。  
海伦把钥匙挂在羽毛笔上，坐回他的办公桌上。娇憨地望着他的眼睛，把钥匙和笔轻轻插在自己敞开了扣子的胸前。呼吸起伏之间，胸前的两只雪白的兔子若隐若现。  
然后乔治就投降了。  
他走过来，有些威胁意味地盯着海伦的眼睛，一边把羽毛笔抽了出来，而钥匙落进他的口袋。  
“多谢，韦斯莱先生。”海伦还在装无辜。  
乔治把记录板放到她手边，替她把扣子一颗一颗扣上了。这还不够，他扯过海伦的围巾，把她的领口遮得严严实实。  
“我的迷情剂……不就坐在我的办公桌上吗？”他轻声说着，捏了捏海伦的脸颊。  
海伦听到钥匙落进口袋的声音，突然想起之前在霍格莫德遇到的那件事。  
“还有件事。”她从旁边的大衣口袋里找出那枚假加隆，放在乔治手心里，“是不是很熟悉这个东西啊？”  
“这不是我们在D.A时候用的假加隆吗？”乔治拿着它看了看，“但是它假得很明显，有点轻了。”  
海伦犹豫了一下，决定暂时不把三把扫帚酒馆遇到的事情告诉乔治，而是找了另一个借口搪塞过去。  
从笑话商店出来后，她又去了博金-博克，那条项链几乎可以确定是被人带到了霍格莫德，商店里已经没有了。

瓦西里娅看上去完全不记得那晚的事了，因为她对海伦的态度还是一如往常的阴阳怪气。不过她好像不太像以前那样和迦勒说话了，这或许和那晚海伦冒充她有关。  
不过瓦西里娅永远不会知道了。  
海伦也丝毫不愧疚于她对瓦西里娅的脑子造成了什么影响，之前瓦西里娅在和她提出交换条件的时候，显然已经知道老艾博会遭遇什么了，她也清楚艾博先生那套提案会被扼杀在摇篮里。  
可她非但没有一点点的同情，还用虚假的条件哄骗海伦替她白白值一次班。  
唯一后悔的是没有从瓦西里娅嘴里弄清楚他们那天为什么要这么做。  
迦勒连着两天没有出现在魔法部，就在海伦准备动身去霍格沃茨的那个周末，她突然得到了迦勒的消息。  
确切地说，是埃弗里庄园的小精灵找到了海伦。  
它就站在海伦公寓门口，睁着网球大的眼睛迷茫地张望着，海伦走上楼的时候险些被吓了一跳。  
“蒙莫朗西小姐？是你吗？”小精灵的声音细细的尖尖的，听上去要哭了。  
她放下装满零食和食材的纸袋，警惕地问：“你是谁？”  
海伦第一反应是霍格沃茨厨房里那些小精灵，还以为是邓布利多校长找她呢。  
小精灵颤巍巍地朝她鞠了一个躬。  
“亲爱的蒙莫朗西小姐……我来自埃弗里庄园。”她尖声说着，巨大的眼睛看起来水汪汪的，“如果不是因为……整个庄园没有别人了……少爷他需要帮助。他说你是他唯一的朋友了……小姐！”  
“迦勒？”海伦藏住语气里的一丝怀疑，“他出什么事啦？”  
小精灵畏惧地看了看左右两间公寓的门，似乎不敢多说。  
“你真的没有在骗我？”海伦问，“埃弗里庄园还有别人吗？”  
“只有茵嘉在照顾少爷。茵嘉是趁少爷昏睡过去才跑出来找您的。”小精灵小声说道。  
“茵嘉是你的名字？”  
“没错，我亲爱的小姐。”茵嘉又朝海伦鞠了一躬，看上去充满了敬畏，“只有达芙妮小姐在夏天时来过几次，后来就只有少爷一个人了……”  
海伦微不可见地皱了皱眉。  
“好吧，我要怎么帮到迦勒呢？”  
“如果蒙莫朗西小姐可以劝劝少爷的话，再陪少爷说说话吧！”小精灵突然捂住脸抽泣了起来，“少爷这几天都……糟透了！”  
“小声点！”海伦无奈地蹲下身来看着茵嘉，“我跟你去！”  
“真好……蒙莫朗西小姐太善良了……你是第一个蹲下来和我说话的巫师……”小精灵抽泣着，伸过来一只泪迹斑斑的小手，海伦跟她一起幻影移形了。

扪心自问，她不是特别想来埃弗里庄园。如果不是远处窗户里还有些灯光，她觉得这里简直像一个鬼屋。  
去年圣诞她和父亲从这里离开，唐克遵循了所谓黑魔王的意愿，后来无故殒命。  
从这里走出去后，她再也没有真正开心过哪怕一天，直到回到对角巷93号。  
起初她并不能责怪迦勒，但是今时不同往日。  
庄园草坪杂乱而破败，自从老埃弗里被抓进阿兹卡班，小精灵肯定也无暇打理这些。那两只孔雀早就不知去向。  
迈上台阶，走进空荡而冰冷的门厅。  
小精灵把海伦带进一旁宽敞的会客室，头顶华贵的灯具灭了一大半。海伦走向一张背对着他们的巨大沙发，迦勒不省人事地躺在那上面，胸口有一道长长的醒目的伤疤。  
海伦捂住嘴往后退了一步。  
小精灵茵嘉吓了一跳，绕过沙发急急忙忙冲了出去。  
海伦只有在沙发旁冰凉的地板上坐下来，仔细地打量着迦勒。  
除却衣衫不整的胸口，他满头的冷汗，黑发乱糟糟地散在脸颊旁。  
小精灵端着一盆水和一大叠毛巾冲了进来，海伦接过一块干净的蘸水毛巾，小心地擦拭着迦勒的伤口。  
“药！白鲜！”她朝小精灵伸出一只手。  
茵嘉把装在碗里的白鲜放在海伦手里，一边抽噎着，一边却又不敢说什么。  
“他的伤口是怎么回事？”  
“茵嘉也不知道……今晚少爷从那里回来……就一下子倒在家门口了……”  
“从哪里回来？”  
小精灵只剩下哭泣和不停地摇头。  
“嘶——”迦勒被痛醒过来，微微睁了眼，虚弱地看着他们。  
他皱着眉头，额上的冷汗又多了。茵嘉赶紧用毛巾去擦拭他的脸。  
“绷带。”海伦又朝茵嘉伸出手。  
她不得不和茵嘉合力起来脱掉了迦勒的上衣，才帮他扎好了绷带。他真的太瘦了，不过海伦也不知道他以前瘦不瘦。  
“茵嘉，去拿点酒。”迦勒轻声说着，扯出一个淡淡的微笑来。  
“伤口愈合的时候不能喝酒。”海伦生硬地说。  
“和麻瓜的酒不一样……”迦勒的声音轻得像在喘气，“喝一点……我就不疼了……快去。”  
小精灵还是听了他的话，一抽一抽地跑去拿酒了。  
“怎么回事？”看见小精灵的背影消失在门口，海伦马上问道。  
“我是不是很丢人……”迦勒没有回答她的问题，而是咧了咧嘴，依旧笑着。  
“这和丢人有什么关系？”海伦反问道。  
迦勒望着她的脸，过了一会，吃力地将视线移到天花板上去了。  
茵嘉很快拿着迦勒要的东西回来了。  
除此之外，她怀里还抱着两条厚厚的毛毯，这些东西加在一起几乎高出她的脑袋。  
“把门关上，然后去休息吧。”海伦对茵嘉点点头，起身用魔杖将壁炉点燃。这儿的地板冰凉透了，她有些受不了。  
“就这么点……”迦勒在海伦的搀扶下，微微起身靠在沙发上。他苦笑着接过海伦递来的杯子，“我还会问你要的，海伦。”  
海伦想装出瓦西里娅那种很关心他的样子，可是她装不出来了。她忍不住一直盯着他胸口的纱布。  
一种不安和仇恨夹杂在一起的复杂感觉在她心口缓缓升起。  
“告诉我，这是怎么回事。”  
“如果你非要知道的话……不要觉得我很丢人。”迦勒太习惯于微笑，似乎越是痛苦，他越要笑出来。  
“我没能完成他给我的任务。一个小小的惩罚罢了。”  
“任务？”海伦极度节制地反问道。  
迦勒将杯子里仅有的一点酒一饮而尽，微笑着将杯子递给海伦。  
“再来点儿吧……我感觉好多了。”  
海伦默不作声地为他倒了和刚才一样多的量。  
“小小的任务……并不只是我一个人有。”迦勒吃力地将另一只手的手腕露给海伦看。  
其实刚刚给他脱衣服的时候海伦就看到了。  
黑魔标记。  
父亲的手上也有一个。  
这个恶心的图腾。  
她倚着迦勒的沙发，转过头去望着炉火。  
“什么任务？”其实她心里已有了答案，她想听听迦勒是怎么说的。  
“你不能知道，海伦。”  
她毫不惊讶地挪了挪身子，将毯子盖在自己的腿上。  
“是黑魔王交给你的吗？”她的声音听起来，像是被一点一点注入了恐惧。  
迦勒有点意外。  
“我都只敢称呼他为神秘人。”  
海伦猛地回过头去，眸子微微闪着泪光。  
“你我的父亲都称呼他为黑魔王，迦勒。”  
她的声音轻轻回响在这空旷清冷的空间里。迦勒像上次一样，静静地盯着她的眼睛，过了一会，他才朝海伦伸出手来。  
海伦低下头去，自己抹去了少得可怜的眼泪。  
“在我看来，他不配称为黑魔王。”迦勒的声音轻如绒毛触地。  
却也坚定而无奈。  
火光映在光滑的大理石地板上，会客厅未亮着灯的地方黑暗一片，一些古怪的器皿在悄无声息地运作着，墙上有许多被遮得严严实实的壁画。  
“因为我觉得，我可能活不过这一年。”  
这次，她好像已经承受过足够的痛苦，濒临麻木。在复杂的人性之下，海伦无从推敲，只能依照本能去回应迦勒。  
海伦惊恐地伸出手去，却只愿意抓住迦勒冰凉的指尖。她不知道要如何安慰这位熟悉而陌生的朋友。  
“为什么要这么说自己？”  
迦勒将酒杯又一次递给海伦。  
他回手指了指自己胸口正沁出血迹的绷带，无力地吹开垂落在眼前的黑发。  
“神秘人的惩罚只有一次。如果他意识到我一点用都没有，如果我父亲也是这样……我不知道我的下场会是什么。”  
如果迦勒真的有下场，那么必定是阿兹卡班。这是海伦唯一能想到的最坏的结果，而迦勒说的那个结果，更加可怕。  
就像原以为最坏的结果是以身殒命，而实际上是粉身碎骨。  
“很丢人吧？”迦勒又一次问她。  
海伦把他的第三杯酒斟的很满。  
递出去后，她一手支着腮，接着无言地望着火炉。  
“在我小的时候，父亲在工作日带我去魔法部。办公室的巫师们都很喜欢我。威森加摩休庭之后，我坐在魔法部长面前的桌子上，他们明明都很高兴，部长用魔杖变了很多有趣的小玩意逗我开心。金色的飞鸟，蓝色的小乌龟……一抓就会变成烟雾，还有好看的星星……我以为我为他们带来了快乐。  
可是回家之后，父亲说我令他感到丢人。我究竟做错了什么呢？  
有时候我会羡慕德拉科……可是我知道，羡慕他也使我看起来很丢人。”  
海伦静静地听着，摇了摇头。  
“不，一点也不。”  
“你在骗我，海伦。”  
“没有。”海伦利落地制止他再自我怀疑下去，“你父亲不喜欢你去魔法部吗？”  
“不。后来父亲的助理告诉我，那个魔法部长和一个麻瓜结婚建立了家庭……所以我父亲不喜欢他。  
尽管这样，我说喜欢哈罗德部长变出来的那些金色小鸟，父亲还是送给我一模一样的玩具挂在我的床头。  
他被送进阿兹卡班之后，我没法不害怕，没法不为他辩护。”  
迦勒好像很久很久没有这样和人聊过天，他有些急促地想把一切都说出来，但又处处小心，不能把至关重要的信息吐露出来。  
他的语气变得古怪而悲伤。  
“我知道他有罪，我知道他鄙夷于我这样一个无能的儿子。可是这里只有我一个人了，我想要他回来。”  
好像无数冰碴砸在海伦已经硬透了的心上。她闭上眼，仍能望到眼睑上火光映射着明媚的橙红色，这却不是一个春天的午后。  
窗外雪更大了。  
他还可以在这里等着老埃弗里，可是海伦自己呢？  
在老埃弗里把父亲推向公众视野，和伏地魔一同为唐克披上污名的时候，又有谁坐在自己身旁听自己说过这些？  
甚至她还要为了那些污名去推开自己最爱的人。  
既然这样，他又为什么要伤害汉娜·艾博的父亲？  
海伦似乎明白，迦勒没有完成那个任务是因为自己搅进去了。  
如果那晚她不去，迦勒顺顺利利地杀死艾博先生，或许他的胸口就不会有这道长长的疤痕了。  
或许他还可以独自坐在埃弗里庄园长长的，一尘不染的餐桌旁，怀念在坐牢的老埃弗里。  
但是迦勒刚刚说的那些，他小时候的故事……她也无法置若罔闻。  
愤怒而痛苦的情绪让她的胸口尖锐地绞痛了一下。  
“我可以摸一下你的头发吗？”  
迦勒往她背后靠了靠，静静地把手放在离她发梢只有一寸的地方。  
海伦用手指抹去眼下的泪水，没有拒绝，也不想同意。  
迦勒的手仍然放在那没有动。  
“我知道你是纯血的时候，你知道我有多开心，海伦。”  
她迅速从地上爬了起来。  
迦勒的眼底有些惊讶，随即是淡淡的失落。  
“能让你开心，我的荣幸。”海伦极力藏住语气里的嘲讽意味，“太晚了，我得走了。”  
“你可以留在这。”迦勒说，“这里有很多空房间……”  
“再晚一些，我怕我迷路了。”海伦为难地看着迦勒，“而且我认床，在陌生的环境里一点也睡不好。”  
迦勒无奈地垂下眸子。  
“好吧。”  
“等一等，海伦。”  
临走之前，他突然叫住了她。  
“如果有一天神秘人像需要你父亲那样需要你，你会怎么做？”  
海伦握紧了手中的魔杖。  
“蒙莫朗西效忠黑魔王，在所不辞。”  
*  
茵嘉一直送她到公寓的楼下，海伦拼命推辞着不让她再送自己上楼，而小精灵又一再道谢。  
海伦麻木地道别了茵嘉，转身上楼。  
有温暖的灯光从她公寓的门缝下透出来。  
她站在门口，低头擦干净自己的泪痕。  
方才放在门口的那些东西已经被拿进去了，在和小精灵离开之前，海伦已经悄悄在自己的纸袋里留了一张字条，以防乔治来的时候找不到她。  
海伦正呆呆地望着脚下的那一方暖橘色的亮光，门开了。  
看到她有些发红的鼻头，乔治脸上的笑容淡了淡。  
他握住海伦的手，把她拉了进来。  
“怎么戴了手套手还这么冰？”他摘下海伦沾满雪花的手套，将她的手贴在自己颊边，装出被冰得呲牙咧嘴的样子。  
“怎么了？在外头被冻哭了？”见海伦不说话，乔治又笑嘻嘻地把她的手捧在手心，帮她搓手，为她哈热气。  
海伦摇摇头，抽出手去紧紧抱住了他。  
他有些责备地揉了揉她的头发。  
“你刚刚去哪了？如果不是看到了你的字条，我都不知道去哪找你。”  
“外面的雪太大，我迷路了。”海伦小声说。  
乔治笑出了声，“你在开玩笑，对吧？”  
海伦没有回答他，她从乔治的怀里探出头去，看着桌上的一大份馅饼愣住了。她没有买馅饼，而且它闻起来比自己买的那些食物都香得多。  
她的肚子也苏醒了，开始咕咕地叫了起来。  
“那是什么？”  
“妈妈做的。”乔治把她带到桌边坐下，“别担心……你的事情我和弗雷德暂时没有告诉爸妈。不过我想让你尝一尝，毕竟这是我最喜欢的熏牛肉馅儿。……你先吃，我在你的厨房里煮了红茶。”  
又薄又脆的饼皮下是鲜香多汁的牛肉，还混合着酥皮的焦香和奶酪蘑菇的独特鲜味。海伦咬下一口，浓郁的肉香在口腔里炸裂开来。  
她满足得有点想哭。  
乔治将冒着热气的茶杯往海伦手边推了推，满意地歪头看着她。指间漫不经心地玩弄着他的魔杖，似乎想好了要说另一句话。  
“海伦，这个圣诞节要不要来我家？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有人光万丈，有人一身锈。


	70. 又见兽角魔杖

坐在校长办公室里，依稀可以听到楼下学生打雪仗的声音。  
他们笑得那样开心，弗雷德和乔治在霍格沃茨时也是这样。  
一个停雪了的午后。  
海伦不安地回头看着身后的画像们，历届校长都靠在自己的画框里打瞌睡，可是谁也不能保证他们是不是真的睡着了。  
“抱歉，孩子。让你久等了……”邓布利多从旋开的石兽身后走进来，脸上带着淡淡的微笑。  
“好久不见了，教授。”海伦礼貌地向他颔首，“我才刚到这里。”  
邓布利多用魔杖指了指茶桌上的茶具，它们轻盈地飞过来，在空中斟了两杯浓茶。  
“教授，你的手是怎么回事？”海伦瞪着校长的左手，它好像干枯了一样。  
“一个无关紧要的小意外。”邓布利多也望着自己的左手出了一会神，又微笑着抬起头来。  
“我真的很高兴能这么快见到你，海伦。在伦敦的生活怎么样？”  
尽管海伦不相信邓布利多说的，因为上一次还是她自己对乔治说自己的舌头是一个“小意外”，看上去这个词是专门用来掩饰一些别人不想说的事的。  
但她没有深究，邓布利多不想说出来有他自己的原因。  
“您一定已经知道我和唐克斯在艾博家遇到的事情了吧？”海伦说。  
“没错。”邓布利多点点头，白花花的胡须也蓬蓬地抖动着，“我也知道韦斯莱先生对你敞开了庇护所……这件事确实太突然了。”  
海伦的脸有些发热，但没有红的那么明显。  
“我没有帮到一点忙。”  
“不要看轻自己，海伦。相反地，你是目睹老艾博遇害的重要证人。而且你也及时向凤凰社发出了信号，只是我们都没想到迦勒·埃弗里会做这种事。要知道，他在学校的时候一向是彬彬有礼的好学生。”  
“说到迦勒·埃弗里。我最近从他嘴里得知——杀死老艾博是神秘人给他的任务。他知道被泄密了，神秘人很生气……惩罚了他。”  
邓布利多对此很感兴趣，他靠在自己的椅子上，听海伦把那些事情说了一遍。他时而沉思，时而抬眼看着海伦。  
海伦说了博金-博克商店和三把扫帚酒馆厕所里的事情。但她也非常谨慎，没有直接提出这和酒馆老板娘有什么关系，因为她自己也只是听到了非常相似的声音，那枚加隆也暂时没有任何变化和线索可循。  
“你会追究的，对吗？那条蛋白石项链是谁拿到霍格莫德的？”  
“我会的，海伦。”邓布利多冷静地点了点头，“不能再误伤到其他学生……他们比我这把老骨头重要得多了。”  
海伦不解地说：“教授，你才是最重要的，不是吗？”  
“我不是，孩子。”  
“不。”海伦说，“你是我们所有人的指路人，难道不是吗？我是说，没有你，我们好像就没有进行下去的希望了……我相信我父亲当时也是这么想的，我和他一样信任你，所以我们都愿意为你效力……”  
教授温和地笑了笑。  
“或许吧，如果我足够幸运的话，会如你所说的那样。”  
“一定会的。”海伦怔怔地看着他。  
“这正好是我要托付给你的第二件事呢，海伦。和你聊天真是太愉快了，所有的话题都转换的毫不费力。”  
邓布利多微微侧身，在桌下的小柜子里拿出了一样东西放在他和海伦之间的桌面上。  
一个破破烂烂的，灰突突的长条形盒子。  
关于它的记忆，一下子全被唤醒了。  
兽角魔杖。  
海伦吓得站了起来，手指紧紧地抓着椅背。  
“为什么你们没有处理掉它？！”  
这是一件在她三年级的时候收到的，来自奇洛，或者说是来自伏地魔的，极其恶心的礼物。  
是她死去的独角兽朋友的一部分，在那个诡异的傍晚把她吓得不轻。  
“冷静下来，海伦。我会向你解释的。”  
邓布利多有些冷漠地透过他的镜片看着桌上的这个盒子，似乎他和海伦是一样的情绪。  
海伦的眼神变得有些古怪。过了一会，她才僵硬地坐了回去。  
“那天弗立维教授把它没收以后，我们例行检查了这根魔杖。你知道……一些安全问题。的确，它上面附着了……黑魔法。我们猜测这应该是伏地魔授意奇洛做的这样一件……邪恶的东西。或许你当时碰了它的话，可能你就不会坐在这里了。”  
“但它或许不像你想的那样，上面有某种诅咒，像贝尔的那条蛋白石项链一样。它的确有魔力，这根所谓的魔杖。尽管它上面的魔力是有限的，但是力量非常强大。当时你只有三年级，如果你使用不当，几乎可以肯定……会发生可怕的事故。”邓布利多平静地说道。  
“所以你想让我拿着它，去杀了神秘人？”海伦觉得自己嘲讽的腔调像极了乔治。  
邓布利多笑了。  
“当然不是，孩子。菲利乌斯和我花了一些力气才确定，除此之外这根魔杖上没有其他的危害性魔咒。现在把它交给你再合适不过了，我想在一些紧要关头，你会需要它的。”  
海伦打开纸盒。  
一别五年，独角兽角依然在黑色的绒布上，泛着独特而奇异的光泽。  
好像又回到那个令人恐惧的深夜，还有后来小小的乔治和弗雷德把她偷偷带去休息室借宿，她和乔治的对话，每一个字海伦都记得。  
——“……是不是意味着，我有一天，是可以独自对抗这些的呢？”  
——“当然可以，海伦。等我们足够强大。”  
海伦握住了那根魔杖。  
一种陈旧的罪恶感像藤蔓一样从心底缠绕上来，就好像她是那个双手滴血的凶手。  
“伏地魔到底是谁？”  
她松开手，魔杖落回绒布上，海伦自己也没意识到她直呼了神秘人的名字。  
“你想说什么，孩子？”  
“我从未见过他，他却带走了我身边那么多重要的人。我的家人，朋友，甚至是动物朋友。从我的父母，到塞德里克，到那么和蔼的艾博先生。还有那些因为流言而离开的朋友……特洛伊因为惧怕他逃离了这个国家，秋·张和罗杰不敢和我说话，埃弗里也成了凶手。……我爱的，爱我的一切，几乎全部被他毁掉了。”  
邓布利多闭了闭眼。  
他的语气里也有一丝沉痛。  
“海伦，正是这样，我们活着的人更要全力去保护爱着的一切。”  
“我能做什么呢，教授？”  
邓布利多叹了口气，愣了好久的神。海伦牢牢地盯着他的眼睛，许久，他才抬起眸来。  
“保护哈利。”  
“在我和我父亲眼里，真正的救世之星是您，邓布利多教授。”海伦轻声说。  
“我很感谢你们对我的信任，海伦。”邓布利多说，“但是我一定要告诉你的是，哈利是我们最大的希望。所以，请帮我保护他。”  
海伦有片刻的失神。  
过后，她轻轻点了点头。  
“我会的，教授。”  
“我很怀念你做办公室助理的日子，海伦。如果一切都结束了，不知道我还有没有这个荣幸，请你再来这里为我整理一次文件呢？”在他们谈话的最后，邓布利多重新露出长者般和蔼的微笑。  
海伦做出了与刚才一样的问答。  
“我会的，教授。”  
*  
她走出邓布利多的办公室，手中抓着自己的围巾。  
沿着霍格沃茨的走廊一直走，直到遇见了一个低年级的小女孩，她才惊觉自己忘记把围巾戴上了。  
海伦根本不认识那个女孩，她拿着一架黄铜天平，张着嘴呆呆地看了海伦好一会。  
海伦用围巾缠住自己的口鼻，然后戴上了厚厚的帽子，直到路上走过来一个人都认不出她是谁的程度。  
唐克斯在学校门口等她。  
海伦把一个口袋塞给她，尽管唐克斯看上去仍然恹恹的，精神不太好。海伦想尽力让她开心一点，于是买了之前特洛伊最爱吃的那几种麻瓜糖果。  
“谢谢。……不过为什么呢，海伦？”  
“我还没有向你道谢，你在艾博家救了我。”海伦说，“没有你的话，我已经被狼人咬死了。”  
唐克斯听到“狼人”两个字，看上去担忧极了。  
“这没什么。”她无精打采地摇了摇自己一头灰发的脑袋，和海伦在雪地里一深一浅地走着，“唔……你圣诞节要怎么过？抱歉，我知道你已经……”  
“我还没有安排。”海伦如实说，“乔治邀请我了，但是他父母还不知道我的事情。我觉得太贸然了，不如自己在伦敦过圣诞。”  
“太冷清了，海伦。”唐克斯忧郁地看了她一眼，“我可以邀请你吗？”  
海伦停下步子，惊喜的笑容藏在围巾后头。  
“邀请我？真的吗？”  
“看，你还是需要人陪的，不是吗？”唐克斯疲倦地笑了，“来我家吧。只有我父母，还有我。加上你是四个人。”  
*  
那天海伦的确很为难地拒绝了他的请求，尽管不知道在埃弗里庄园发生的事，乔治还是温和地表示理解。  
圣诞将至，不论是部里还是他们的笑话商店，都忙得不得了。甚至周末他们也腾不出空来，用弗雷德的话说，周末休息一天，大把大把的金加隆就溜走了。  
乔治说：“我们会看着金子白白流掉吗？不可能。”  
只有节前的几次执勤登记时，乔治才会挤出时间来分担海伦的工作。她坐在办公桌上，呆呆地看着他，这大概是一周中唯一有空和他说几句话的时候。  
可是海伦觉得光是看着他都足够了。

唐克斯的父亲是麻瓜出身的巫师，他和海伦聊得非常愉快。  
他对乔治和弗雷德的笑话商店赞不绝口。除此之外，他们和韦斯莱家的关系似乎本就非常亲密。唐克斯很聪明地没有去提海伦和乔治的关系，甚至为了哄海伦开心，她的头发颜色在平安夜海伦刚到他们家的时候，变回了一会会以往的鲜艳颜色。  
海伦也是坐在唐克斯家的餐桌前，才想起自己已经很久没过过这样的圣诞节了。  
不过两年。  
圣诞节那天，她的头发颜色就又黯淡回去了。  
“易容马格斯的能力和巫师的心情也有关系吧？”节后第二天早晨，海伦才悄悄地问唐克斯。  
“是这样。”唐克斯揉了揉自己的鼻子，似乎活动一下鼻子，它就能变成什么似的。  
她们在院子里用魔杖料理篱笆，其实是想避开唐克斯的父母聊一会天。泰德·唐克斯很喜欢海伦带给他们的圣诞礼物，正在起居室里自得其乐地哼着小曲。  
“你告诉韦斯莱不能去陋居的时候，你在想什么呢，海伦？”唐克斯有些尴尬地补充了一句，“我是说，你会难过吗？”  
海伦正跪在雪地上，费劲地把冰冷泥土中的胡萝卜拔出来。  
“如果知道会带来不好的后果，拒绝就更让人如释重负了。……这只是难过程度的问题啊，唐克斯。在你们家我过得很开心，因此我的难过已经被完全抵消了。”  
唐克斯用魔杖指着雪地，积雪无声地化开了，露出下面的小路。  
“我很荣幸，海伦。”  
她听起来还是不太高兴，海伦抬起头打量了她一会，笑了笑。  
“其实也有比这还要难过的时候。去年这个时候，因为我父亲身份的原因，我和他说了分手。”  
“然后呢？”唐克斯有些慌张地蹲下来，似乎想听到更多的内情。  
海伦用戴着手套的手拍干净萝卜上的泥巴，“很难熬。但是我们都知道，这么做是为了保护彼此。……推开，也是爱他的表现，你该知道我有多爱他了吧。”  
“你说这些的时候，这么云淡风轻。”唐克斯无奈地感叹道。  
“你在经历这些吗，尼法朵拉？”海伦静静地发问。  
唐克斯愣了愣，低低地说：“别叫我尼法朵拉。”  
她们进屋的时候，外头又开始下雪了。这差不多说明，她们刚刚的劳动又白费了。  
不过这不重要，重要的是唐克斯看起来有精神了一些。  
“莫丽一直想让你过去呢，朵拉。不过你婉拒了，是不是？”唐克斯的母亲安多米达从厨房走出来，笑眯眯地将胳膊支在唐克斯先生的肩上，“你看，又一封来自陋居的信。”  
唐克斯展开信封读了起来。  
“……莫丽邀请了……哦，我和海伦。她知道你在这里！”  
海伦惊讶地看了看泰德和安多米达，而他们正迷惑地看着唐克斯。  
“嗯……一个普通的晚餐。不过她希望海伦能在那留宿，因为金妮·韦斯莱很想念海伦。”唐克斯读着读着，笑了起来，“会有人来接我们的。我猜，是来接海伦的吧？”  
“你们会去的，对吧？”安多米达问。  
“我说过今年不去了。”唐克斯果断地摇摇头，“很显然，妈。重点是‘海伦’，莫丽会尊重我的意愿的。”  
接着她转向海伦，鼓励地笑了笑。  
“如你所说，一切都会好起来的，海伦。”  
唐克斯先生靠在扶手椅里，视线刚从飘雪的窗外移回来。  
“这么巧，我们昨天才聊起他们呢，海伦。”  
“先生，你说什么？”海伦紧张地笑了。  
“我看到两个红头发的年轻人，刚刚幻影移形在我们的院子前头。”他温和地笑了，“安多米达，麻烦你去开一下门吧。”

“圣诞快乐，唐克斯夫人！”弗雷德的声音在起居室外响起。  
海伦和唐克斯走出去，乔治一眼看到了唐克斯手里的信纸，兴奋地和唐克斯打了个招呼。  
“我们来的刚刚好，对吧？”  
“你会和我们一起去吗？妈妈看到你肯定会很高兴的。”乔治说。  
唐克斯毫不意外地笑了笑。  
“不了……替我向莫丽问好。”  
“那么，海伦。你准备好了吗？”弗雷德兴冲冲地转向海伦。  
海伦紧张的笑容都消失了，不知道怎么回答他。  
“韦斯莱先生真的不介意……”  
“我们在平安夜那天就和他们说了。如果不是你已经答应了唐克斯，我们第一天就该把你接过去的。”乔治温和地说着，朝她伸出手。  
“走，我们带你回家。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有人说HP就像暗黑童话，不管开头有多美好，最后结局都会不可避免地走向黑暗。这也是他们终将要面对的，庆幸的是，这次乔治不会再离开了。


	71. 圣诞后假期

“太近了吧？！”海伦慌乱地张望着四周，他们一落地就站在院子里了。远近都是漫无边际的原野，为什么他们这么精确地落在院子里了呢？  
下一秒她想起，这里是他们家啊，他们肯定都进出无数次了。  
“你在想什么？”乔治说，“你想落在哪个山头，然后我们再冒着雪走过来吗？”  
“不是，不是……”海伦语无伦次地解释道，“太突然了，我……”  
她只是抬头看了这座神奇的房子一眼，就听到屋子里有人叫着自己的名字。  
“海伦！”是金妮的声音。  
接着门就被人打开了，一个银发的姑娘轻盈地走出来抱住了海伦，她身上的香味快让海伦晕倒了。  
“艾伦，我太想念你了！”  
芙蓉松开她，退后几步欣喜地打量着她。  
“我一早就盼着你来了，艾伦！我们在伦敦喝过一次下午茶，我告诉你我和比尔要结婚的消息之后，我们居然忙得再也见不上一面了！那时候还没有下雪——”  
“海伦！海伦！”芙蓉的滔滔不绝很快被打断了，金妮扯着嗓子从屋子里冲出来，挡在她和芙蓉之间给了海伦第二个窒息的拥抱。  
这次是花香味的拥抱。  
海伦的心口好像也被撞了一下似的，芙蓉虽然对被打断看上去不太高兴，但还是微笑着看着她。韦斯莱夫人站在门口笑眯眯地看着她。  
“好了，金妮。把海伦带进来再说吧。”弗雷德说着从韦斯莱夫人身后钻进屋里去了，“外面可真冷啊——”  
“孩子，你早该来的。我是说——你太有礼貌了，如果你先到了这里我们也不会介意的……”韦斯莱夫人把她迎进屋子，眼睛有些湿润。她叹了口气，怜爱地看着海伦。  
海伦吻了吻韦斯莱夫人的脸颊。  
“是我给你们添麻烦了，韦斯莱夫人。”  
“海伦，我不许你这么说。”金妮牢牢地攥着她的手，带着她往房子里走，“我们从哪开始呢？我可以先带你参观我的房间吗？”  
“你今晚要和我和金妮挤一挤。”芙蓉满意地说着，甩了甩头发走进了起居室。  
海伦好奇地打量着韦斯莱家的房子，她被这栋古怪的建筑迷住了。它看上去那么拥挤，就连楼梯都像是随便垒出来的。从外头看好像是几个不相干的小屋堆在了一起，可是它又实实在在地有着一个家的感觉。  
“或许海伦应该从吃点东西开始。”乔治说着，揽住了她的肩膀，然后冲金妮抬了抬眉毛。这似乎是一个很礼貌又具有威胁性的暗示。  
“快去厨房吧，金妮，妈妈需要你帮她。”  
金妮不得不松开了海伦的手。  
“不就是午饭嘛？好啊，海伦，你会坐在我身边的对吧？”  
海伦兴冲冲地将目光移回金妮的脸上，“当然。芙蓉也希望我坐在她边上呢，这么一来，我得坐在你们中间了，对不对？”  
起居室里传来芙蓉的声音，好像是因为谁的一个笑话把她逗得咯咯直笑。但金妮看上去有点不耐烦，她噘着嘴瞟了一眼笑声的方向，故作高傲地说：“好吧，这样当然很好啦。”  
接着金妮就带着自己的一身花香味迈进了厨房。  
海伦好奇地看着厨房和起居室之间连通的地方，那儿被一些柜子遮住了。  
乔治只有揽着她往楼梯下面走了两步。  
似乎将她禁锢在怀抱和墙壁之间的时候，才能短暂地抓住她无处安放的、带着兴奋和好奇的注意力。  
“这么快就忘了是谁带你来的了？”他有些无奈地将海伦的头发别到耳后。  
一墙之隔的起居室内，大家聊得正欢，时不时有人起身取一些什么东西。  
海伦讨好地将手伸进他的西装下面，搂住他的腰。但是她眼睛亮亮地看着他，似乎没心思回答乔治的问题。  
“你家里的每一扇窗户都是不一样的吗？太有趣了——”  
话还没说完，乔治低下头，把她没说完的话用一个吻轻轻压下去了。  
他轻而易举地让她打开了牙关，似乎这一次是强势了点。  
海伦的眼眯了起来，显然她快乐而认真地回应着他。  
然而就在她想将他的腰搂得更紧一点儿的时候，她突然想起了什么。于是迅速把手抽了出来，推开了乔治。  
“怎么了？”他不解地瞧着海伦。  
海伦不好意思地抿着嘴，伸出双手给他看——她的一只手脱了手套，因为金妮要和她牵手。但还有一只还戴着手套，她刚才在唐克斯家的院子里拔萝卜的时候弄了一手的泥巴还没来得及清理干净呢。  
“呀，可能弄脏你的衣服了。”海伦把脏兮兮的手套凑到乔治鼻子底下，忍不住笑出了声，看起来根本没有愧疚。  
“快转过来让我看看……”海伦笑得很开心，一边扯着无可奈何的乔治转过身去，果然他的衬衣已经沾上了一块脏兮兮的玩意。  
“好啦，我现在知道了。我带了一个小麻烦精回家。”乔治哭笑不得地说，“用你的魔杖解决啊，海伦。”  
“在笑什么啊？”弗雷德吃着一块巧克力蛙探出头来，“是不是该吃午饭了？快进来吧，你们两个，一会妈妈要端很大一份烤肉过来呢。”  
海伦被乔治牵着，跟在他身后穿过起居室走进了餐厅。一路咯咯地笑着，总算用魔杖把弄脏的地方清理干净了。  
哈利和罗恩从楼上下来，似乎都很高兴见到海伦。不过罗恩总是偷偷地瞟一眼她和乔治牵着的手，似乎想学到些什么。  
她有些意外的是，卢平教授正和比尔坐在餐桌旁讨论着什么。而乔治和弗雷德的爸爸——韦斯莱先生，正在一旁听着。  
“海伦！”韦斯莱先生第一个注意到了走进来的他们，笑眯眯地站起来和海伦握了握手，“圣诞节过得怎么样？”  
“我听说你在麻瓜问题调解委员会？”比尔说，“相比起神秘事物司，这个办公室似乎更清闲一点，也是不错的选择。”  
海伦也和比尔握了握手，韦斯莱先生在一旁替她纠正道。  
“在老艾博出事以后，他们办公室就解散重组了。海伦现在在我隔壁的办公室呢。”  
“我很抱歉，韦斯莱先生。”海伦赶紧说，“每次在部里遇到你，都不方便和你打招呼。”  
韦斯莱先生摇了摇头，表示毫不在意这件事。  
“我还没有感谢你呢，孩子。弗雷德和乔治告诉过我……你守住了凤凰社的秘密，对不对？这是无可非议的……”  
“爸爸，你为什么不等到吃完饭再说这些呢？”乔治用魔杖指了指桌上的刀叉，让它们按照顺序分配给每一个人，“海伦饿了。”  
“说起来，”弗雷德问道，“现在的形势依然不能？……”  
“我很遗憾，弗雷德。但是乌姆里奇现在依然不会受到任何指控。这不是几个月的事情，孩子……海伦，你可以坐在我旁边吗？我知道你一定了解‘软件’是个什么东西——”  
突然又提起那件事情，海伦的眼神变得有些胆怯。她并不希望自己被表彰一千遍一万遍，她更害怕韦斯莱先生会在午餐时又提起来。  
好在这时候金妮走了过来。  
“爸爸，海伦要坐在我旁边呢。”她说着牵过海伦的手，在比尔身旁隔了一个人的位置上坐了下来。  
芙蓉也在韦斯莱夫人端上美味的午餐之后，跟着她最后一个走了进来，坐在比尔和海伦中间。  
“艾伦，还记得两年前我第一次在霍格沃茨见到比尔的时候吗？”芙蓉靠在比尔身旁，不管海伦想不想听，她都讲得兴味盎然。大概从三强争霸赛一路讲到了他们在伦敦约会，到比尔向她求婚。  
海伦把脸埋在餐盘里，一边享用新鲜的奶酪牛肉馅饼，一边疯狂地“嗯嗯啊啊”，用一些简单的音节应和着她。  
就在芙蓉开始说自己梦想中的婚礼这一环节的时候，海伦成功让自己打断了她——因为海伦头埋得太低，呛住了。  
金妮一把把海伦搂了过去开始拍肩，从她手上的力道来看，她在海伦身边听得早就不耐烦了。  
芙蓉递了一杯水过来，遗憾地看着她。  
“也许我的婚礼计划是太浪漫了一点儿，但我不想让你伤害到自己，艾伦。”  
海伦的脸都快憋红了才顺过气来。她艰难地咽了一下口水，对芙蓉说：“好吧，我想我们可以在睡前说这个话题，而不是吃饭的时候。对吧金妮？——”  
她转过头去，金妮的表情变得很惊恐，好像有苦不能说。  
“好啊，那我们就睡前再说。”芙蓉美滋滋地同意了，转过去偎着比尔，听他和卢平教授说话。  
“答应我，睡前让她忘记这件事情。”金妮小声说。  
“这么难以忍受吗？”海伦明知故问，然后和金妮一起偷偷笑了起来。她抬起头，看见乔治坐在韦斯莱先生身边看着自己，眼里带着笑意。  
不过他很快就移开视线，接着和弗雷德和韦斯莱先生讨论对角巷商铺最近的情况去了。  
韦斯莱夫人的厨房里居然能端出那么多美味的菜肴，她特意把海伦最爱吃的牛肉馅饼和布丁往海伦面前放，盘子里的馅饼堆得像小山一样。海伦不得不一次次向韦斯莱夫人道谢，只是莫丽看上去似乎还怀揣着心事。  
“韦斯莱夫人看上去心情不太好，你们有人注意到吗？”海伦只能问金妮了。  
“别提珀西就成。”金妮扁扁嘴，“昨天珀西回来了，又被我们赶走了。妈妈的心情就没好起来过……不过她真的很希望你来，海伦。”  
接着在窃窃私语之中，海伦得知了一些之前发生的事情。除了去年从陋居搬出来以后，珀西还退回了韦斯莱夫人寄给他的圣诞包裹，在部里见到韦斯莱先生也绝不会说一句话。  
这一点海伦好像有印象，有一回开完会出来，珀西一直向自己交代收缴办公室的新规章，海伦也是一回头才发现韦斯莱先生就走在他们身后。  
“但是你们家真的很好啊。”海伦郁闷地看了一眼布置得喜气洋洋的餐厅，有几个悬浮在窗口的不会灭的烟火，一看就是弗雷德和乔治的杰作。除此之外，还有很多漂亮的圣诞装饰，会飞舞的迷你圣诞老人模型，刚才起居室里那棵圣诞树也漂亮极了，还有一桌这么好吃的食物。  
“真想不明白他为什么要这样。”  
“那就别想了，海伦。”金妮说，“我有六个哥哥呢，其中有一个瞎子也不奇怪吧？不说他了，下午和我们一起玩噼啪爆炸牌吗？”  
热闹的午餐结束之后，韦斯莱夫人突然从身后拿出一个包裹递给海伦。  
“这是圣诞礼物，孩子。圣诞节那天才知道你要来的……所以时间有点紧，不过总算是做完了！”她笑吟吟地看着海伦，“拆开看看吧，希望你会喜欢。”  
海伦涨红了脸，从椅子上跳了起来。  
“可是我都没有准备圣诞礼物呢……”她惊喜地接过属于她的包裹，看向屋子那头的乔治，而他正趁韦斯莱夫人不注意，把腿架到小桌上去了。  
“别这么说，你能来我们都很高兴。”弗雷德抱着胳膊看着她，“当然了，最高兴的那个人——哎呀，乔治，妈妈不喜欢你把腿架到那上面吧？”  
韦斯莱夫人脸色一变，转头去训斥乔治。弗雷德恶作剧成功了似的，在她背后冲乔治做了个鬼脸。  
海伦知道明明他们两个都很喜欢这样做，不过眼下她正抱着自己的礼物，无暇关心乔治。  
她拆开礼物纸，里面是一件毛衣。海伦眉开眼笑，把它拿出来放在自己脖子下面比了比，问金妮：“哪儿有镜子呀？”  
“我带你去浴室。”金妮有些意外地看着它，“还是开襟的呢，妈妈对你真好。”  
“乔治告诉我，海伦喜欢穿裙子。所以我觉得开襟的会更适合一点儿。”韦斯莱夫人把乔治从小桌旁赶跑了，回过身来笑眯眯地看着海伦。  
“为什么不是我说的呢？”弗雷德说，“好像所有的功劳都跑到乔治身上去了嘛。”  
海伦和金妮溜了出去，她们在浴室里找到了镜子。海伦对着镜子转了好几圈，韦斯莱夫人大概是选了一个能代表拉文克劳的颜色，她特别喜欢这件蓝色的毛衣。  
“看！还有小花呢。”金妮指了指毛衣扣的地方，“同样是女孩子，我怎么没有小花啊？”  
“真的吗？”海伦兴冲冲地问。  
“不过你的衣服上没有字母。”金妮说，“我的毛衣上会有一个‘G’，乔治的也有，弗雷德的毛衣上是‘F’。”  
“因为要考虑到我的身份呀，金妮。”海伦的语气低沉了一些，不过她还是满眼星星地看着镜子里的自己。  
她们嘻嘻哈哈地从浴室出来的时候，正遇上哈利和罗恩。  
“哇。”罗恩难以置信地看着海伦，“妈妈怎么没给我做过开襟的毛衣？”  
金妮咂咂嘴，不以为然地说：“因为男孩子只要穿套头毛衣就够了，罗恩。”  
“胡说。”罗恩说。  
哈利微笑着看着她们两个，真诚地说：“新衣服很好看，海伦。”  
海伦穿着她的新毛衣回到了起居室，芙蓉盯着她的衣服看了好久，又努力装出不以为意的样子。  
乔治从已经搭好的噼啪纸牌前抬起头来，毫不意外地对着她吹了个口哨。  
“这位穿新毛衣的小姑娘，要过来玩牌吗？”  
他们在玩牌的过程中，卢平坐在一旁有一搭没一搭地和他们说着话。听到卢平提到凤凰社安全屋的问题时，海伦忍不住问他们：“平时来安全屋的人多吗？”  
“没有那么多，海伦。”卢平说，“我们也都希望那样紧急的情况越少越好。”  
“其实七八月份安全屋挺热闹的。”弗雷德没心没肺地说，“自从我们开始卖‘便秘仁’，他们就都不愿意来了。”  
金妮听到“便秘仁”三个字，笑得把茶点喷了出来。  
韦斯莱夫人也听到了，她皱着眉头说：“我早就想告诉你们了，这太危险了。在这种时候……”  
“妈妈一直觉得我们会在睡梦中被食死徒谋杀。”乔治在韦斯莱夫人的滔滔不绝之下，笑嘻嘻地告诉海伦，“凤凰社的其他人也显然觉得……一个卖便秘仁的安全屋比外头危险多了。”  
“可是那真的很危险。”海伦担忧地看着他，“可是你们店里的便秘仁不是那么抢手，对吧？”  
“因为热度过了啊——”乔治说，“七八月份我们拉了两个月的横幅呢。”  
海伦瞪了他一眼。  
卢平突然转向海伦，他看起来和唐克斯一样疲倦。  
“海伦，你从唐克斯家过来的，对吗？”  
海伦点了点头，卢平又问。  
“她……嗯，唐克斯，看起来怎么样？”  
“还不错。”海伦迷茫地看着卢平，“怎么了吗？”  
卢平含糊地摇了摇头，海伦打量了他一会，笑了。  
“看上去她很需要安慰。”海伦说，“显然我的安慰算不了什么……”  
看着卢平的神情，海伦心里好像已经有了一个模糊的猜测，不过她知道这不是她要关心的。  
晚餐时韦斯莱夫人又做出了海伦想不到的新花样的菜肴，甚至还有芙蓉和海伦都非常喜欢的法式杂鱼汤。  
被施了魔法的星星洒在起居室的天花板上，小小的屋子被点缀得更温馨了。收音机里一直播放着巫师电台的歌声。芙蓉特别“贴心”地把她的婚礼畅享环节提前到了饭后谈话时间，看上去她是因为不想坐在那听电台的歌曲才特意一直说话的。  
金妮果断地从芙蓉身边逃跑了，留下了海伦和比尔。不过好在她和比尔都尚有耐心去聆听，还时不时交换一下意见。  
乔治他们和哈利坐在一起说着开店时遇到的有趣的事，他们角落时不时爆发出哈哈大笑。

窗外是呼啸的寒风，屋子里是温暖的炉火和绚烂夺目的烟火把戏。  
从浴室出来后，海伦跟着起居室最后一朵还在燃着的烟火走上楼去，它被乔治施了魔法，长着一对古怪的翅膀。  
他们都回到各自的房间里去了。  
金妮满脸不高兴地从房间里探出头来，海伦疑惑地笑着，跟着她走了进去。  
芙蓉躺在她的那张小床上，用手指仔细地展平脸上涂的一层厚厚的面膜。  
“我告诉过你了，金妮。你还小呢——”  
“别拿我当小孩子，我已经十五岁了！”金妮叉起腰，气冲冲地回嘴道。  
“怎么回事？”海伦拿起放在她床上的一个小盒，纸盒上印着的一个漂亮女巫正朝她眨眼。  
“上次我和你说过的啊。我在法国时非常喜欢用的一款面膜。”芙蓉说，“我和你一起订了两盒，还记得吗？后来你太忙了，就一直没给你……”  
“我想起来了。”海伦把自己的那一盒拆开，兴致勃勃地把自己的头发用发带束起来。不过在给自己用之前，她转向了金妮。  
“你也得试试看。”她温柔地拧开盖子，假装没听到她们刚才的争执，“芙蓉说它很好用。我十五岁的时候，用的可不是这一盒……”  
“好吧。”芙蓉让步了，“我是说，金妮的皮肤还没到需要用这个的地步吧？”  
“我们也没到啊，对不对？”海伦温和地说。  
金妮马上甩了甩头发，挤到海伦身旁去坐着。  
“别笑，金妮。你这样我涂不好。”海伦说着自己也笑了起来，金妮干脆抱着她的腰咯咯地笑出了声。  
因为她们两个笑得太大声，韦斯莱夫人还特意过来敲门提醒。  
“莱姆斯在隔壁很早就睡下了，你们也该早点休息了，孩子们。”她有些意外地看了一眼海伦和金妮的脸（芙蓉早早地去浴室洗脸了），随即露出一个微笑来，“金妮，你的头发上好像沾到了。”  
“谢谢提醒，妈妈晚安！”  
海伦也和韦斯莱夫人道了晚安。  
芙蓉回来之后，金妮想去浴室里照着镜子，看看面膜到底有没有用。海伦就披上自己的新毛衣，跑去用一楼厨房的水槽了。  
然而黑漆漆的厨房里好像有人，她盯着乔治鬼鬼祟祟的背影看了一会，故意清了清嗓子。  
“梅林啊——你吓死我了，海伦！”  
乔治靠在冰箱门上，怀里抱着一碗东西。  
海伦顶着被糊得雪白的脸凑过去，看了看碗，看了看他。  
“这是什么？”  
“妈妈做蛋糕用的草莓。”乔治说，“你知道吗？半夜吃水果有益健康。”  
偷吃还能说得这么义正言辞，海伦愉快地说：“那好吧，我也要吃。”  
她飞快地把脸洗干净，跟着乔治把草莓从厨房里运了出去。他们在楼梯上坐下来，头顶时不时传来家里人走动和说话的声音。  
海伦打量着头顶看上去摇摇欲坠的楼梯，轻声赞叹道：“真了不起。”  
乔治替她把草莓的叶子摘去，喂到她嘴边。  
“什么了不起？”  
“我一直在想你和弗雷德为什么那么善于带来快乐。现在我知道了。”海伦说，“如果一个人在这么可爱的房子里长大，有这么多善良美好的家人……那他也会温暖而善良。”  
乔治说：“我还以为你会觉得有点挤呢。”  
海伦不以为然地抱住他的胳膊，将脸贴在他肩头，微笑着说，“如果房子再大一点的话，你就太完美了，不是吗？”  
“谢谢夸奖。”乔治转头看着她，递来了第二颗草莓。  
“那么你今天过得如何，蒙莫朗西小姐？”他轻笑着说。  
海伦掰着手指一件一件地数给他听。  
“过得不能再开心啦。今天吃了很多好吃的东西，见到了朋友们，还得到了特别喜欢的礼物——一件新衣服！”她直起身来，身上依然披着韦斯莱夫人送给她的新毛衣，“很好看，对不对？”  
“当然。”乔治看着她的脸，有一会短暂的失神，“很好看。”  
“是你告诉韦斯莱夫人，我喜欢穿裙子的吗？所以她送了我可以搭配裙子的开襟款式！”海伦凑过来重新抱住他的胳膊，抬头望着他的时候，眼里亮亮的。  
或许是太想要她眼里的那片星星了。  
起初乔治没有回答，他抬手轻轻托起她的下巴，手指略过她的唇瓣。  
“是我说的。要报答我吗？”  
海伦笑了，两眼像月牙一样弯弯的。她仍抱着他的一条胳膊，乔治一定能感受到她的心又开始跳得飞快了。  
他温柔地吻住她。  
这次的吻带了一点甜甜的草莓味，海伦晕头转向地抽出手去搂住他的脖子回应着他，心里还想着刚才草莓冰凉而清甜的口感。  
楼上不知道是谁的房门被打开了，海伦吓了一跳，松开了手。  
乔治没好气地朝楼梯上面瞟了一眼，大概是谁要用洗手间吧，其实这里看不到楼上的情形，楼上也未必能看到他们两个。  
海伦讨好地摘了一颗草莓送到他嘴边，乔治却还是一副被打断了所以不太乐意的样子。  
“唉……”她故意叹了一口气。  
“怎么？”乔治握住她的手，吻了一下她的手背。  
“你变了。”海伦假装难过地说，“你以前都会咬我耳朵的。可能是现在感情淡了吧？”  
乔治抬了抬眉毛，意味深长地看着她。  
“你真的想知道为什么吗？”  
海伦咬着一颗草莓，点了点头。  
他凑到她耳边，从容不迫地说：“有别的地方可以咬，为什么还要咬耳朵啊？”  
她差点被一口草莓呛死。  
红着脸呛了半天才顺过气来。海伦又羞又恼地瞪着他。而罪魁祸首不慌不忙地拍着她的后背，看上去心情还不错。  
*  
圣诞节后她第一次在魔法部见到珀西，他们两人都要坐电梯回自己的楼层。珀西把她部门的任务文件递给海伦，第无数次交代要交给部长助理，也就是他自己。  
海伦看了看那叠文件，对珀西说。  
“你知道吗？珀西，弗雷德说得对。”  
珀西有些不满地抬起头来看着她。  
海伦接着说道。  
“你的确是世界上最大的傻瓜。”  
他气得脸红了，和他的头发一样红。  
“你在说什么啊？”  
“你知道我在说什么。”海伦说，“这和工作无关，好了，我说完了。我得去把文件整理出来，交给部长助理了。”  
说完，她先珀西一步迈出电梯，朝自己的办公室走去。


	72. 欲加之罪

海伦抬起手，看了眼迦勒的手表。  
四，三，二，一。  
下午三点了。  
面前的大衣柜里传出一种古怪的，嘎吱嘎吱的声音。  
她握住雕花的圆球形把手，拉开了柜子的门。  
里面空无一物，甚至连灰尘都没有。  
海伦回头看了一眼柜台后的博金先生，他是这家店的主人。  
博金正低头擦拭着一只恶心的枯手，他感受到海伦的视线，于是抬起了头。  
“需要帮忙吗，蒙莫朗西小姐？”  
如果他能帮得上忙的话，海伦也不用站在这里了。  
她平静地开口：“这东西坏了多久了？”  
“四五年了。”博金说，“是埃弗里少爷的意思吗？”  
“是。”海伦用魔杖点了点重新关上的柜门。  
“给我看你原有的样子。”  
上面的花纹像有了生命一样，开始伸展、蠕动起来，甚至延伸到了柜门的后边。接着柜子的背面被那些花纹拉开了。  
海伦绕到背面，柜子挡住了博金和他的柜台。  
这一次里面不再是空空如也，而是一些排布得密密麻麻的机关，有点像古灵阁里蒙莫朗西金库的门。  
最中间的一个古怪的沙漏看上去被巨怪狠狠打了一拳，中间凹进去了一大块。  
太奇怪了……海伦盯着那个沙漏，它看上去像是玻璃的，但它没有碎，而是顺着损坏的痕迹扭曲着，就像凝固的水流。  
坏掉的沙漏还在运作，从顶端滴下古铜色的液体，看上去明明像是水滴形的铜块，却能像水一样灵活地通过扭曲的空间，然后凭空消失。  
接着那些被砸变形的其他部分开始微微地挪动起来，好像有一只看不见的手在摆弄它们。海伦伸出手去捏住一片在顺时针转动的齿轮，把它往反方向扳过去。  
它在海伦手中挣扎了一下，好像感应到了什么，顺着海伦示意的方向转了回去。  
柜子里又传出奇怪的声音，海伦注意到沙漏滴落的速度加快了。她走回去拉开柜门，里面还是空空如也。  
“凝固的时空。”她喃喃着，用魔杖敲了敲柜子。花纹慢慢地缩了回去，柜子背面也随之合上了，恢复成了刚才的样子。  
她看了一眼时间。  
三点半了。  
“下周这个时候我还会过来，博金先生。”  
博金向她鞠了一躬。  
海伦拿起搁在柜台上的外套和记录板，此时博金突然指了指柜台上的报纸。  
“恕我冒昧了，小姐。不过，你好像还不知道你上报纸了吧？”  
她心不在焉地瞟了一眼这天的《预言家日报》，怔在原地。  
依旧是那张去年圣诞，她和父亲在埃弗里庄园被拍下的，合影。照片上的自己垂着眼闪躲着灯光，父亲镇定地望着前方。  
照片下的标题换了。  
“蒙莫朗西在死后面临指控：生前曾囚禁并虐待麻瓜长达13年。”  
“审判仍定于今天下午三点半进行……”  
博金从头到尾都十分冷漠，看上去对这些都毫不关心。  
海伦挺直了腰板。  
“谢谢提醒，我早就看到了。我以为你会说什么有用的话呢，博金先生。”  
博金的脸肯定被她气的更加紧绷了，但这都无关紧要。  
*  
海伦快步走在翻倒巷泥泞的石板路上，石砖之间的泥水溅湿了她的小腿。已经完成任务的同事站在通往对角线的廊桥之下。海伦和她一起走过去，直到她看到远处笑话商店被装饰得五彩斑斓、一派生机的屋顶。  
她猛地止住了步子。  
和她同行的黑发女巫茫然地回过头，海伦移回视线，盯着自己的同事。  
“希施金。”海伦叫了一声她的名字。  
“怎么了吗？”希施金好像吓了一跳，闪躲着海伦的视线。  
为什么每次她都是最后一个知道的人？海伦把记录板塞进希施金的怀里，尽量让自己听起来很平静。  
“我得先回趟部里，抱歉。”海伦丢下早已心知肚明的同事，冲进旁边一条窄窄的巷子里，幻影移形了。  
这个时间点魔法部的壁炉旁人来人往，有太多的巫师和记者会在周末之前来部里登记手续或是进行采访，各个执勤小组也都在周五下午出入部里。  
海伦落在人群的最末，她拨开人群，穿过宽阔的正厅广场，一路上有不少人注意到了她。  
如此熟悉的闪光灯和记者们一拥而上。  
“蒙莫朗西小姐，你现在出现在部里寓意何为？是否需要法律援助？”  
海伦板着脸想要穿过他们，可他们就像移动的蝇群，追着海伦的脚步不停地发问。  
“请问真的像今天的报道上写的那样吗？在你父亲对麻瓜施暴的十三年间，你是否多次亲眼目睹？”  
她出了一手心的冷汗，与此同时，差点在光滑的地砖上滑倒。  
簇拥着她的记者没有一个人伸出手扶她一把。  
“蒙莫朗西。”一个熟悉的红发身影站在喷泉广场那，面无表情地叫了她一声，好像一早就在那等她了。  
海伦闭紧了嘴巴，快步跟上了珀西韦斯莱的步子，尽管几个星期之前她还羞辱过珀西，不过此时此刻跟他走在一起总比跟那群记者走在一起要好。  
一些指点和议论的声音未免太过明显。  
“真的是她吗？”  
“乌尔曼告诉我，她就在部里工作呢。”另一个巫师哼哼着说，“看看报纸上吧……”  
海伦飞快地走过他们，这个巫师的声音听不见了，另一些声音又钻进她的耳朵。  
她甚至开始怀疑是否和迦勒有关，但她很快打消了这个念头。  
去博金-博克商店是迦勒的请求。为了这件事，海伦甚至不能在执勤时间去笑话商店了。  
大概是在上周的某一个午休时间，迦勒在茶水间里找到了海伦。  
“你的执勤时间是固定的，对吗？”  
整个部里，除了海伦，没人发觉他曾经受过那么重的伤。他依旧穿着被熨得笔挺的袍子，从袖口到鞋尖都一如既往的考究，不过笑容少了很多。  
“每周五下午，怎么了？”  
“还记得你在埃弗里庄园说过的话吗？”  
海伦镇静地将杯子放了下来，“当然。需要我做什么吗？”  
“可不可以在执勤时间抽出些时间来？每周去一次博金-博克，在那里呆上半个小时。帮我看着那个柜子。”迦勒思索了一下，接着说道，“它需要一些帮助。”  
于是海伦就来了。  
*  
“记者留步。”珀西冷冰冰地拦在电梯门口，“退后，你们无权旁听威森加摩审判。”  
铁栅栏被拉上的声音。  
海伦拉着电梯的扶手，对珀西说了一声“谢谢”。  
“不用谢我，这是我职务之内的事情。”他皱了皱眉，“不要告诉其他人，我只能帮你这些。”  
她明白珀西指的是哪些人。  
“为什么要帮我？”  
珀西转过脸去，迅速否认了。  
“我说了，这是我职务之内的事情。”  
“第九层，神秘事物司。”电梯里的女声毫无感情地响起，电梯门哗啦啦地打开了。  
海伦和珀西一道走出去。审判室在楼下无法直达，他们走下台阶，面对他们的是一条空荡荡的，非常光洁的黑色长廊。  
“第三审判室，过来。”珀西在前面带路，沿着走廊走了一段路，拐弯了。  
海伦心里异常平静，因为她不知道还能有谁在那里等自己。  
父亲已经去世了，邓布利多也不能为她露面……审判室里一定坐着迦勒和瓦西里娅，如果这能取得他们的信任的话，或许还有点用。  
审判室的大门被打开了，她走进去。  
两边是逐渐升高的坐席，站在这里像是站在坑底，仰望着上方四周的裁判们。  
他们不约而同看向了海伦。  
在她前方不远处的座椅上，一个女人背对着海伦，斜斜地靠着椅背，没有回头。  
“证人到了。”珀西说着，走上了高高的裁判席，在自己的位置上坐了下来。他没有坐在部长身边，部长也没有出席这一次的审判，在珀西对面的席位上，坐满了紫红色长袍的威森加摩成员。助理们坐在他们边上的一块单独席位上，海伦能看到迦勒和瓦西里娅。  
一个熟悉的，小女孩似的笑声响了起来。  
海伦抬眼，看到女人正对着的上方席位上，多洛雷斯乌姆里奇坐在那里，戴满戒指的手夹着好几份文件，冲海伦咧着宽阔的嘴。  
“对我们来说都是特别有趣的经验吧？蒙莫朗西小姐，你没有为死人辩护过，我也没有为死人定过罪。”  
海伦没有看乌姆里奇了，因为她前面的那个女人从椅子上转过头来。  
女人穿着一件磨破的棕黄色呢子大衣，一条半旧的丝巾系在颈间。她放在膝盖上的手，海伦再熟悉不过。熟悉到心脏狠狠地抽搐了一下。  
她苍白而憔悴，看到海伦时惊恐地张大了嘴巴。  
海伦蹙起眉头盯着那个女人，脑海里一片蜂鸣。似乎犹豫了很久，不知道怎么称呼她。  
“……妈妈？……”  
女人狂乱地摇着头，失声叫道：“不！我不是你妈妈！我不是！”  
“冷静下来，格林太太。”乌姆里奇笑意吟吟地说，好像看见了什么好事似的，“哦，这样不行，蒙莫朗西小姐。”  
海伦的脚好像踩在云上，她向前走了几步，想要离那个女人更近一点。乌姆里奇用魔杖指着她，一道魔咒射出来，将她击得往后退去。  
听审席上有一阵极小的骚乱。珀西站起来，迅速用魔杖在海伦身后变出了一把椅子。  
海伦跌坐在椅子上。下一秒，椅子的扶手上变出铁的镣铐，将她的双手牢牢锁在两侧。  
“证人没理由被这样对待。”珀西说。   
椅子是珀西变的，镣铐是乌姆里奇变的。  
“她看上去像是会伤害另一位证人，我想你能明白，韦斯莱先生。”另一个巫师说。  
珀西若无其事地坐下了。  
海伦向助理席望过去。迦勒和瓦西里娅坐在一起，面无表情地看着她面前的格林太太。  
“那么我们该开始了。”乌姆里奇甜甜地说道，“第一项指控。格林太太，能简单说说在过去的十三年里，你过着一种什么样的日子吗？”  
格林太太背对着她，垂着头微微抽泣着。海伦能看到她瘦削的后颈，正随着抽泣上下起伏着。  
“我是柏兰奇格林。我的丈夫和儿子在一场空难中去世。后来那个男人进入了我的生活，他告诉我他叫唐克格林，我和他有一个女儿。……我从来没质疑过这些，直到两年前，我开始不断地做梦，甚至在白天，我都会有一种恍惚的感觉。我的脑海中时常浮现我和另一个男人、另一个孩子一起生活的画面，可是每当这样想得多了的时候，我的头就晕的厉害……”  
“也就是说，唐克蒙莫朗西通过某些手段强迫你避开自己原本的记忆咯？”  
“我不知道……”格林太太低下头去，有一阵没有说话。过了一会，她重新抬起头来，不再抽泣。  
“他的确强迫我了。他用了很多方法让我忘记以前的事情。……包括一系列的咒语……”  
海伦平静地坐在带镣铐的椅子上，胸口随着呼吸缓缓起伏着。她有一瞬间甚至觉得自己在听别人的故事。  
格林太太开始列举一些咒语，这引起了威森加摩巫师们不满的啧啧声。  
然而在父亲伪装的十三年内，他从未在家提起过这些咒语，更不要说使用它们了。  
“很显然这已经违反了《巫师法》！”一位带着尖顶帽的女巫气愤地说，“格林太太，除此之外，他是否还强迫过你做其他的事情呢？”  
她依然垂着头，用一种听不出情绪的声音回答了问题。  
“他逼迫我尝试他制作出来的魔药。他们有些会让人长满怪疮……有些会让人剧痛难忍……”  
“你胡说！”海伦奋力大喊道，父亲离开巫师界后的十三年里，他甚至不怎么用魔杖，也不会再制作魔药。  
“我们都知道蒙莫朗西家族以魔药世家闻名！”另一个巫师大声说，席间一片窃窃私语，听众都愤慨极了。  
乌姆里奇看上去得意的不行。尽管她看着格林太太的时候好像在看一块肮脏的狗皮膏药，但她的快乐都快冲出喉咙了，好像在看什么有趣的闹剧。  
“不！他没有！1994年之前我从未见过他使用过哪怕一次坩埚，他连魔杖都——”  
“安静！”乌姆里奇不耐烦地甩了一下魔杖，海伦的声音顷刻消失了。哪怕她的嘴还在一张一合，努力为父亲辩护着。  
“蒙莫朗西小姐，你应当明白，法庭有秩序。”她娇滴滴地说完，另一个巫师又发话了。  
“那么1994年之后呢？他开始用坩埚重新制作魔药了对吗？他是熬制魔药控制这个麻瓜女人吗？”  
一双双眼睛牢牢地盯着她，却没有一根魔杖为她解开无声咒。  
根本没有人想听事实。  
哪怕竭尽全力，也不能发出一点声音。  
同时海伦也明白了他们想要什么。  
就在他们进一步询问唐克的罪行时，审判室的门又被推开了。  
乌姆里奇看起来有些意外，又有点不满。  
“菲利乌斯？”  
“多洛雷斯，我是来替我的学生辩护的。”  
弗立维教授尖细的嗓音在海伦身后响起。  
她惊愕地转头，看见她曾经的院长，正朝自己走来。  
“可是这是针对唐克塞勒斯韦蒙莫朗西的指控。海伦蒙莫朗西只是作为证人之一出席。”乌姆里奇看上去不太高兴。  
“魔法部有义务保护证人的合法权益，在我看来你们显然没有做到。”他冷漠地咂咂嘴，小胡子因为气愤更加卷曲了。  
弗立维教授穿着一件短短的旅行斗篷，里头甚至是那件他上课时最常穿的袍子。他站在海伦身旁，用魔杖解开了海伦手上的镣铐，乌姆里奇厌恶地睨了一眼，没有说什么。  
“蒙莫朗西曾经是拉文克劳的级长和女生学生会主席。她一直是一个谦虚而勤奋的孩子，”弗立维教授从未像现在这样严肃，甚至在话语上有意拉开了和海伦的距离，“因此我对她一直给予颇多的关注。据我所知，她的家庭应该不存在上述问题。”  
“但是你没有直接看到这些！”一个穿紫红色袍子的男巫愤然地挥舞着拳头。  
海伦想要转动自己有些发僵的手腕，却发现一只看不见的手握住了自己的手腕，帮她轻轻地揉着。  
要不是乔治的声音在耳边响起，她简直要怀疑自己出现了某种幻觉。  
“别怕，是我。”他在海伦耳边小声说，“弗立维教授的幻身咒很厉害吧？”  
海伦猛地吸了一下鼻子。  
刚刚的质问和脏水都没有让她掉一滴眼泪，巨大的委屈在这一秒统统涌了上来。  
与此同时，弗立维教授没有理会那个巫师，接着说道。  
“如果是这样的家庭，教不出这样有家教又善良的孩子，莫纳塔夫人。但是我刚刚说了，我此行是来替我的学生辩护的，不论是否有今天的指控。蒙莫朗西都始终是拉文克劳的耻辱。”  
“你刚刚说了，她是你最喜爱的学生之一。请问弗立维教授，你的话是否有前后矛盾呢？”  
“这不过是两件客观的事实摆在一起罢了。”弗立维教授冷静地说，“1994年三强争霸赛之后，蒙莫朗西伪装暴露，海伦作为我的学生也受到了很大打击。尽管我不知道她现在如何选择，但可以见得，在此之前她的家庭一直是正常的，至少是表面上的正常。”  
格林太太悄无声息地靠在椅子上，好像根本没有听，而是睡着了。  
“我和弗雷德第一时间就回学校去找邓布利多教授了。”乔治用只有海伦听得见的声音告诉她，“邓布利多不方便出面，但是弗立维教授愿意跟我们来！然后我求了教授五分钟，他才答应把我带进来。我还没进过审判室呢。……不过这里可不是个好地方。”  
海伦无力地扯了一下嘴角。  
“看看这是谁？傻瓜珀西。”  
“这是我知道的全部了，希望陪审团可以酌情考虑。至少，考虑一下证人的感受。作为一个后知情的人，海伦蒙莫朗西也是受害者。同时，我还要尽力维护拉文克劳学院的一点颜面。”弗立维教授真诚地说完，向陪审团微微鞠了一躬。  
威森加摩们坐在那里，不安地交头接耳着。  
“如果蒙莫朗西的证词已经说完，那么大可把她的声音还给她。”弗立维教授说着，用魔杖指了指海伦。  
海伦只感觉一个温温的东西回到了自己的喉咙里，她的声音回来了。  
“证人还有什么要补充吗？”助理席上的巫师说道。  
海伦知道现在应该如何回答了。  
“没有。”  
乔治好像正蹲在她的椅子边上，海伦能感觉到自己的手被握紧了。  
“那么从私人角度来说，你是否认同对蒙莫朗西的指控？”另一个人饶有兴趣地问道。  
“我拒绝回答。”  
“接下来进行举手表决，赞成指控成立的请起左手。”  
超过半数的巫师都举起了手，他们没有再看海伦，而是各怀心事地看着格林太太。  
经过一些结尾程序，巫师们签署了一系列文件之后，庭审结束，罪名成立。  
弗立维教授没有再看海伦，他跟着其他巫师一同走出去了。  
格林太太被几个助理巫师架着带离这里，海伦看到迦勒和瓦西里娅站在席位之间的台阶上，脸上是不可捉摸的神情。  
海伦朝前走了几步，拦住了一脸恍惚的格林太太。  
她看到海伦的时候，眼睛瞪得大大的，喉咙上下滚动了一下，已经没有刚刚那么恐慌了。  
“还有要对她说的话吗，海伦？再晚一些时候，记忆注销委员会会来处理这件事情。她可能会永远忘记你了。”  
助理之一的露希尔因为和海伦之前常进他们办公室送文件，和海伦还算熟悉，她也听完了全程的审判。  
海伦静静地望着格林太太，她知道乔治就在自己身后。  
只是她想不出太好的告别词。  
“尽管你记不住我不爱吃羊排，霍格沃茨也没有奖学金，还有很多很多的小事。那些都是你的孩子曾经经历过的事情吧？”海伦深吸了一口气，莫名的情感在胸口郁积着，却找不到出口。  
“我依然很感谢你做过我的母亲。”  
格林太太呜咽了一声，微微张着嘴，却说不出一个字来。  
“再见。”  
海伦又看了她一会，朝身边的助理巫师们点了点头，然后转身离开了这里。  
乔治依旧在她身边，海伦能感到他。身边有那么多来来往往的巫师，他一定还要小心地躲避着他们。  
她牵着看不见的乔治，走进最角落的电梯里，门拉上后，就只有他们两个人。  
海伦麻木地望着迅速下降的一切，她也能感觉到乔治在身后抱住了她。  
“第八层，正厅。安检柜台在这一层。”  
“我们走吧，海伦。”乔治松开她，在她耳边说，“我们都不要回头。”  
她点了点头。  
“我不会回头的。”  
永别了，我曾经的母亲。  
*  
这天晚上，笑话商店阁楼上。  
“乌姆里奇不是提出控告的人。”弗雷德坐在办公桌后头，将腿架在桌子上，懒洋洋地说道，“她讨厌麻瓜，但是她也不喜欢海伦。最重要的是，她不会去主动维护一个麻瓜的。”  
“但如果是其他人的话，他们的目的更不单纯。”乔治一把把今天的报纸丢进了壁炉，“爸爸也知道这件事了，他说很庆幸我们没有把烟花扔进审判室。”  
海伦将酒杯递到嘴边，无奈地笑了一下。  
“当然，你们又不是小孩子了。”  
“老天，楼下的彩球鱼还没有喂。”弗雷德说着跳了起来，在身后的柜子里翻出一袋鱼粮，“不管怎么说，海伦。不要在意报纸上怎么写——这个星期的报纸都别看了。”  
她看着弗雷德匆忙跑下楼去，对乔治笑了笑。  
“没法视而不见的。”海伦说，“即使我装作不知道，而身边所有人都知道——那也是一样。”  
“我不在乎。”乔治握着她的手，把她往自己这里拉了拉。  
“你得在乎。它确实是很重要的东西。”  
乔治固执地反问道：“我爱的是你，还是别人对你的看法？甚至是别人对你姓氏的看法？”  
“你能不能不要那么幼稚地看待它？”海伦站在那里，任凭乔治抱住自己的腰，把头靠在她的小腹上。  
施了安全魔咒的窗户，无法从外头望见里面。  
她看着夜幕之下冷清的对角巷，许多店铺都早早地关门了，她突然想起三年前还在破釜酒吧楼上住过的那个夏天。  
那时候无论多晚，都可以踩着石板路从长袍店回到自己的房间，一路上有很多亮着的橱窗和店铺门口的灯。  
“我的名声不能再坏了。”海伦轻柔地抚摸着他的红发，垂眼看着乔治，“食死徒都不如的蒙莫朗西。”  
“哇，真是太吸引人了。”乔治讽刺地说道，“那也不能拦着我娶你。”  
海伦的手揉在他的头发里，停住了。  
“你说什么？”  
乔治拿过海伦的酒杯，将里头的白兰地一饮而尽。接着他单膝跪了下来，眼睛一直盯着海伦。  
“嫁给我。”  
海伦将空的酒杯从他手中抽走举得高高的，眼睛飞快地眨着。  
“你喝醉了。”她果断地说。  
“老天……”乔治又气又好笑地移开了视线，朝门口大喊一声：“弗雷德！”  
下一秒弗雷德就推开门跳进来了，很难不让人怀疑他是不是在门口站了很久了。  
“要我帮忙吗？”他兴奋地碰上门，视线在他们两人之间飞快轮转着，“先把门关上，我做得对吗？”  
“不是这回事。”乔治讽刺地说，“我的戒指放在哪了？行行好帮我拿一下。”  
“我真怀疑你是不是巫师啊，老弟。”弗雷德嫌弃地挥了一下魔杖，“戒指盒飞来！”  
边上的小门“砰”的一声被撞开了，一只盒子从房间里嗖嗖地飞了出来，乔治举起手一把抓住了它。  
海伦瑟缩了一下，手却被乔治牢牢拉住了。  
“考虑清楚，乔治。我——”  
“我已经考虑七年了，海伦。”他紧张地抿了一下嘴，一只手有些笨拙地打开了盒子。  
他将戒指盒转过来，让海伦看到。  
“我曾经想过在很多有趣的地方向你求婚，哪怕在陋居门口也好，而不是这个小阁楼里。但是我就是要说，因为我已经在心里说过很多遍了——海伦，从你抱着独角兽从树上掉下来那时候起，我就爱上你了。此后七年里的每一分，每一秒，都只是让我愈加确定这件事罢了。”  
“我是不是得先去外面打个盹？”弗雷德识趣地将门打开了一条缝，钻了出去。  
海伦被弗雷德逗笑了，她低头看着乔治，嗔怪地勾起了嘴角。  
“你在借此安慰我吗？”  
“我无意挑这个时间来说这件事，以此显得我特别善良热心？真的没必要……海伦，在我看来，你一直是坚强而勇敢的。因此在任何时候，你都可以根据你自己内心真正的想法，来做出你的选择。”乔治说着，笑着补上了一句：“不过我想知道，除了‘名声’这回事，你还有拒绝我的理由吗？”  
她盯着乔治的脸，好像昨天他们才一起从禁林里钻出来，带着满身的污渍，怀里抱着独角兽的崽子。  
可是一晃已经七年了，时间过得太快。  
七年里他们一起经历了很多，也失去了很多，但从未远离过彼此。  
父亲为自己买下那件婚纱的时候，唯一的念想就是要她幸福。  
既然乔治可以摆脱这些顾虑，那么她也可以，他们永远都是同时走向对方的人。  
所以她想通了，没有再犹豫。  
“没有。”  
他笑了，郑重地吻了一下她的手背，又问了一遍。  
“海伦蒙莫朗西，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
海伦点了一下头。  
“我愿意。”


	73. 酒杯

“这就对了，海伦。”他笑得更灿烂了，站起来抱住了海伦。  
几乎是同一时间，弗雷德笑嘻嘻地从门边探出头来。  
“虽然我一点也不意外，但我们是不是应该庆祝一下？”  
“等一等，”海伦收回手去打量着手指上的戒指，“我们只能在阁楼上庆祝了，不是吗？就连戒指我也不能光明正大地戴在手上。”  
“好问题。”乔治站起身来，用魔杖往几只杯子里加了点酒，“可以把戒指放在我这，反正你那条手链我也一直保存着呢。——接着，弗雷德。”  
弗雷德举着酒杯，用一种海伦没见过的魔法装点着这间屋子。彩色的拉花快活地舒展开来，挂在窗柩上、横梁上，还有古怪的金蛋在空中爆裂开来，落下许多金闪闪的纸屑。  
“总要有点气氛的嘛。”弗雷德说，“没有关系，这里施了隔音咒，店员们在楼下听不见声响。”  
“这周末回家告诉爸妈，怎么样？”乔治靠在办公桌上看着她。  
海伦伸手接住一点彩屑，有些意外地说：“可是我预想的婚礼日期在很久以后，你应该不会介意吧？——至少要等一切都结束，除了我自己的事情，特洛伊也不会在这个情况下过来参加我的婚礼呀。”  
“特洛伊贝克……”乔治想了想，“也对，她是很重要的客人。”  
“这一天不会很远的。”海伦振作了一些，“邓布利多会帮我父亲洗脱罪名的，到那一天……”  
她戛然而止，握着手里的酒眨了眨眼睛。  
“要知道乔治可从来不介意这些。”弗雷德笑着说，“所以海伦，别给自己太大压力。”  
海伦没有说话，仰头喝完了杯子里的酒。  
“那你爸爸妈妈呢？”她固执地说着，倒满了自己的杯子。  
“他们很喜欢你，海伦。”乔治温和地说着，接过她的杯子，替她喝了下去。  
“韦斯莱先生，德比郡的库拉尔先生来了。”店员在外头说。  
弗雷德应了一声，顺手把杯子放在桌上，四下找着什么。  
“大客户来了。……在这。”他从抽屉里拿出一卷羊皮纸，向门边走去，“没有婚约的男人注定要抗下店里的一切吗？好吧……”  
“得了吧，弗雷德。”乔治说着，看了一眼海伦，随即他怔了一下。  
海伦早就偷偷拿过了酒瓶，等他看见的时候，酒瓶都快见底了。  
他哭笑不得地夺过她手里的瓶子。  
“你第一次喝这么多酒吧？”  
海伦不以为然地抱住他，用手指小心地点着他的下巴，笑盈盈地看着他。  
“应该是你第一次见到我喝这么多酒吧？”  
头顶的小金蛋又爆炸了，彩屑落到了他们的头发上。  
她任由乔治从她头顶摘下一小片来，他没有笑。  
“你什么时候还喝过？……”  
“刚到伦敦的时候。”她认真地点着乔治下巴上被清理过的胡茬的痕迹，“喝过一次。那天你们上报纸了。”  
许久，他才轻轻叹了一口气。  
“我讨厌记者。”  
“只有一次。”海伦瞪大眼睛，将一个手指竖在他眼前，“你不值得我喝这么多酒。”  
乔治扶住有些摇晃的她，认真地点了点头。  
“说得对。我不值得。”  
*  
“真的不需要我帮你吗？”乔治无奈地跟在她后头，却又不敢伸手碰她。  
海伦甩掉鞋子，赤着脚往浴室走去，一边抬手解开自己的衣服。  
“去帮我热壶牛奶嘛——在小厨房里。”海伦朝那个方向胡乱指了指，“我好得很呢，谢谢。”  
她用魔杖朝那窗台上那些好看的蜡烛们挥了一下，结果魔杖喷出了红色的火焰——海伦一下子就吓清醒了，举着魔杖，眯着眼瞪着它们。  
似乎确认再没有危险，她坐在浴缸里费劲地咽了口口水。喉咙又有些干燥，本来身上就已经够燥热了，偏偏洗澡水也是热的。  
海伦支着脑袋，盯着泛月白色珠光的窗帘看了一会，夜里的风正温柔地吹进浴室的小窗，或许可以听到远处河上的船鸣。她试着清醒，但手还是滑下去了。  
“海伦？你还好吧？”  
“海伦？”  
她没有回答门外的乔治，身子慢慢地滑进温热的泡沫下面。  
似乎没过多久，她就被乔治从水里捞出来了。  
乔治的脸还有些重影，海伦睁眼看了他一会，轻轻地笑了起来。  
“好笑吗？”他耐心地问。  
“有点儿吧。”海伦伸出手想抱住他，却使不上力气，“我的牛奶好了吗？”  
乔治费劲地用浴巾把她裹了起来，水打湿了他的衬衣。  
可能这是他说话有点咬牙切齿的原因吧。  
“没呢，在炉子上。”

她在床上趴了一会，乔治把温热的牛奶放在了床头。  
“我一会就出来，不要乱走，不要去阳台，可以吗？”他淡淡地嘱咐了几句，顺带收走了两个人的魔杖。  
浴室里传来水声，海伦小口喝着牛奶，一边瞧着自己的戒指。  
如果不是因为戒指还在她手上，她可能以为自己做了个乔治向自己求婚的梦。  
“谢谢你。”她在乔治回到床边的时候说，“今天没那么糟糕了。”  
“如果我说一件事，你可能会更高兴一点。”乔治说，“在听之前，先坐起来擦擦头发。”  
海伦从床上爬起来，凑过去抱住了他，丝毫没有注意到自己的浴巾往下掉了掉。只觉得鼻尖可以闻见他身上湿漉漉的香气，乔治身上暖和极了。  
“好吧。你说了你喝酒的事情，我也说说我的。”乔治娴熟地为她擦着头发，说起了之前的事情。  
“八月的时候，我和弗雷德去凯斯内斯的一个商业酒会，签了几个单子，那儿有不少对我们商店感兴趣的巫师。重要的是，他们的雪莉酒比伦敦这儿的浓醇得多，我多喝了几杯。结果第二天弗雷德问我为什么要抱着他叫你的名字。”  
海伦从他肩上抬起头，噘着嘴看着他。  
“可是我听不到啊，你现在叫一遍让我听听好吗？”  
他用手指碰了碰她的额头，确定是正常的体温。  
“现在叫的话，可能有变化。”  
她越过他的肩头，落地窗帘后远处是点缀着灯火的伦敦夜景，近处月光洒满了小小的阳台。  
“好吧，让我听听。”  
乔治笑了笑，吻了一下她的额头。  
“韦斯莱太太。”  
接着吻又落在她的鼻梁。  
“韦斯莱太太。”  
她的脸颊。  
“韦斯莱太太。”  
他的吻停留在海伦的下唇，她忍不住微笑起来。  
“你真的在叫我吗？”  
乔治带着笑意反问道：“你没醉吧，海伦？”  
她有些害羞地吻住了他，算作是她的回答。

大概是酒精的作用，浴巾褪在小腿上之后，海伦有一会甚至忘记了要怎么做，只是哼哼唧唧地往他怀里钻。  
“别这样，海伦。你都要把我挤到床下去了。”乔治有些艰难地笑着。  
“那边被我的头发弄湿了，我不要睡。”她娇横地指了指自己身后，是刚刚自己趴在那留下的水渍。  
乔治好声好气地哄着她。  
“我帮你用魔杖清理干净，只要你听我的。”  
海伦俨然已经忘了“听他的”这三个字会带来什么样的后果，她茫然地抬头看着他。  
“怎么啦？”  
“听我的。”他耐心地重复了一遍。  
她伸出手去摸了摸他的喉结，这一直是她默认同意的方式。  
“听话，缠紧我的腰。”他有些费劲地腾出手挥了下魔杖，然后随手让魔杖滚落到地板上去了。  
她默默地照做了。为了不跌回潮湿的床单上，她又交出了自己所有的主动权。  
乔治将她放在干净的床单上，做了他该做的事。  
海伦闷哼了一声，昏昏沉沉地抵着他的肩。  
他的温柔，去到她身体的每一处。  
被他气息包裹的感觉让她有一次变得脆弱了，整个人几乎软成了水。  
她又掉眼泪了。  
“怎么了？”乔治关切地捧着她的脸，“我弄疼你了吗？”  
她摇摇头，有些生气地说：“谁让你停下来的。”  
“可是我不想看到你哭。”他认真地说。  
海伦的脸更红了，她有些无奈。  
“我爱你，该死的。我怎么会这么爱你？”  
乔治哑然失笑，一一吻去她眼角的泪珠。  
“海伦，别哭。”  
潮汐依旧起伏，甚至更剧烈了。  
嘤咛之间，海伦埋在他的肩头，指甲深深地陷进他的皮肤里。过后，她止不住地颤抖起来。  
*  
“吃过午饭，我就去霍格莫德和弗雷德会合。晚点回来接你去陋居。”  
海伦坐在鞋凳上，歪着头欣赏着脚上的新鞋，一边漫不经心地答应了。  
“一个人会觉得无聊吗？”乔治在一旁蹲下来，抬头看着海伦。  
“当然不会。”她说，“之前你店里这么忙，我不都是一个人过的？”  
乔治替她把细细的鞋带系好，握着她的脚踝看了一眼。  
“这里是不是磨破过？昨晚我明明看见的。”  
海伦得意地摸了摸他的红发，“我在试鞋之前用魔杖治好了，一点小伤。”  
乔治似懂非懂地看着她，“是穿新鞋的缘故吗？”  
“没错。更多的是高跟鞋。”她说着，朝自己脚上的新鞋扬了扬下巴。  
“我不知道女孩子还有这种烦恼。”他说着，起身向小厨房走去，“既然磨脚可以不穿。”  
“可是好看啊。”海伦拖长了调子，站起来满意地原地转了个圈，想着下次穿给芙蓉看看，她一定会夸赞自己的品味。  
“但会很痛，不是吗？”  
海伦从衣架上取下大衣，在穿衣镜前试了试。大衣口袋里好像装了一只不停振翅的蜜蜂。  
她从里面拿出自己的钱包，其余金币都好好的躺在里面，那枚假加隆在最下面，有规律地震动着。  
自从海伦把它从霍格莫德带回来，它还没有表现出任何异常，直到今天。  
她把假加隆拿出来，它立刻就不震动了。  
上面印着编号的地方变了，像极了以前D.A的联络方式，而这次，加隆上写的是：傍晚我会来见你。  
海伦盯着它看了没多久，字迹就消失了。它又变得像一枚真加隆一样，看上去安静而无害。  
“乔治？”她将加隆揣进口袋，朝他走过去，“我可能要和你们一起去霍格莫德。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本意是想有个地方存一下全稿的，毕竟很害怕晋江哪天抽风把我的章节锁了……  
> 然后我发现这些车都已经被我自己阉割得差不多了啦…惨啊


	74. 修理工和她的未婚夫

那天晚上他们没有回陋居，弗雷德和乔治提前接到了霍格沃茨的消息——罗恩碰到了一些意外，正躺在校医院里。  
韦斯莱夫妇当然也去学校，因此今晚海伦还是会回伦敦。  
海伦独自坐在三把扫帚酒馆的角落里，将脸遮得严严实实。她想找那个给硬币发消息的人，但是一直从暮色将残等到星月当空，她都没有发现什么可疑的人。  
直到海伦意识到如果再不离开，她就是那个最可疑的人的时候，她才懊恼地注意到，自己在钻牛角尖。  
谁说三把扫帚酒馆没有后门呢？那个人恐怕早就来过了。但是也不能全怪自己，毕竟她只有一个人，没有办法同时盯着两处。她只能暗自下决心，下次金币上再出现什么字的时候，她一定要把这个人找出来。  
走之前海伦把提前给邓布利多写好的信和带给罗恩的问候礼物一并交给今晚在值班的唐克斯。她的灰色头发还是没恢复生机，不过见到海伦时，唐克斯的心情勉强好了一些。  
*  
迦勒升职为特级助理，拥有了自己的办公室。或者说是，他和瓦西里娅的办公室。  
“我希望那个麻瓜没有把你的心情弄得太糟。”他靠在舒适的办公椅上，手边的几支速记羽毛笔正忙碌着。迦勒抽出一张写完的羊皮纸看了看，扔回文件堆里，“不过你看起来还好，对吧？”  
“我当然清楚我是哪边的人，迦勒。”海伦嫌弃地皱起鼻子，“我只是很意外，我还能再见到她。”  
他疲惫的脸上出现一丝欣慰的笑容。  
“那天恰好是你去博金-博克的日子。说起来，你的进展如何？”  
每周执勤的时候她都会去博金-博克一趟，修理那个柜子不算难，更多的是细心和耐心。  
“还需要几个礼拜。”海伦说。  
“谢谢你。七月十三日之前可以完成吗？”  
海伦估算了一下进度，笃定地点了点头，接着问道，“你知道柜子背后是什么吗？”  
迦勒用魔杖变出一撮撮飞鸟形状的烟雾，轻飘飘地转移了话题。  
“我不知道。对了，我很高兴你及时从之前的办公室调出来了，现在那儿忙得不得了，整个周末都在加班。”  
海伦对此有所耳闻，这段时间以来各地伤害麻瓜的案例直线上升，不止这一个部门忙翻了天。  
如果艾博先生的法案顺利通过的话，也不至于这样，她默默地想。  
“看看是谁来了？”瓦西里娅扭着腰肢迈进办公室，随手把斗篷解了搁在迦勒的外套上边，“真羡慕你还有在这聊天的功夫，海伦。”  
“并没有，我的事还没有办完。”海伦说着起身把位子腾给她。  
“海伦，”迦勒又叫住她，“今天又是周五了，别忘了去博金那里。”  
瓦西里娅古怪地笑着，拉开自己的抽屉，一大片蝙蝠一样的便条从里面飞出来撞在墙壁上，她看了一眼海伦，说了句让海伦摸不着头脑的话。  
“我就要见到我父亲了，为我高兴吧，海伦。”  
瓦西里娅·诺特的父亲在阿兹卡班，她说的可能是探监吧。海伦似懂非懂地朝她点了点头。  
海伦拿着要核对的文件钻进了专利物品办公室，这段时间的专利产品申请量跌了不少。现在这个形势下，什么都不景气。办公室里摆着各种商家们送来的样品，魔药专利品都整整齐齐地放在一旁的柜子里；申请表只有薄薄的一叠，以往都要堆到天花板上去了的；乔治和弗雷德送来的各种小玩意海伦一眼就认得出，几个女巫正指着他们的一款新的产品笑个不停呢。  
一个耀武扬威的小木头人穿着粉色呢子套装，有模有样地走在办公桌上，一脚踢开了佐科笑话商店送来的各种颜色的糖豆。小人的姿态像极了部里的某位高级副部长，把她们逗得乐不可支。  
“太有趣了，”一个姑娘擦了擦眼角笑出来的泪水，“我真是太喜欢他们的笑话商店了！”  
“贝尔，你猜怎么着？”一个穿着花边领淡色袍子的金发姑娘说，“去他们店里的时候，我们发现其中一个韦斯莱戴了戒指！”  
“什么？”贝尔擦眼泪的手还停留在那，看上去震惊得不得了，“是无名指上的戒指吗？”  
“当然！除了婚戒还有别的什么能让塔特丽丝这么暴躁吗？”金发女巫笑得更开心了，“但是她却一直没胆子问呢，是不是啊，塔特丽丝？”  
坐在角落里的塔特丽丝看上去没心情和她们争执，她努力让自己若无其事地和海伦一同校对表单，好像并不在乎的样子。  
“好吧，其实我也很不高兴。”贝尔说，“既然他们中的一个订婚了的话，原先我可以有六千个加隆可以选的，现在只有三千个了！”  
海伦忍不住笑出了声。  
“什么三千个加隆？”她哭笑不得地问贝尔。  
“他们的年薪。根据他们每个月来申请专利的数量和频率算出来的——这些还不算他们店的营业额呢。”贝尔说着，突然想起了什么，“海伦，你平时去他们店里执勤的时候，有注意到什么可疑的人吗？”  
“可疑的人？！”海伦难以置信地反问道。  
“比如说一个很有可能的订婚对象？”金发女巫插嘴道，“就没有什么经常在他们店里晃来晃去的，像未来老板娘一样的人啊？或者……韦斯莱有没有说漏过嘴，比如晚上要约会什么的？”  
女人的侦查能力真是太强了。海伦装模作样地回想了一会。  
“没有。从没见过这样的人。”  
塔特丽丝感激地看了一眼海伦。  
*  
“六千个加隆？你们一年能赚这么多？”她讨好地趴在乔治肩头，无比恭维地蹭着他的脸颊，“上回去霍格莫德，佐科的那个店面谈下来了没有？”  
“现在生意不好做啊，佐科又不肯降一点房租。”乔治扬了扬眉毛，“这又是谁告诉你的？”  
“我可不能说。”海伦一边说着，一边开始殷勤地给他捏肩捶腿，毕竟自己的登记表还需要乔治来写。  
“对了，你们的生日礼物。”殷勤了几秒钟，海伦马上被新的事情转移了注意，她从自己的小包里拿出两个礼盒，“这个是弗雷德的，等会他上来了再让他拆吧。快看看你的！”  
乔治很高兴有什么事情可以打断他写那些登记表，更何况这是他的生日礼物。  
“我知道巫师们都倾向于购买妖精做的珠宝，但是我认为你们应该尝试一些新的东西。”海伦得意地说，“麻瓜们也有非常优秀的工匠，我找到伦敦最好的珠宝师帮你们订的一对袖扣，而且——你和弗雷德的是完全不一样的！”  
男人不管多大，拆礼物的时候都像小时候一样。比如乔治，就兴奋地端详着这对新的礼物，“我可以偷偷看一眼弗雷德的吗？”  
“如果你能保证弗雷德不生气的话。”海伦温和地抬起他的手腕，有些脸红地说：“我先帮你戴上……袖扣应该是妻子为丈夫亲手戴的，但我想这不是什么死板的规定，对吧？”  
“我们难道不是这种关系吗？而且，我喜欢这个款式。”乔治眨了眨眼睛，满意地喃喃道。  
“严格来说，你是我的未婚夫。”她纠正道。  
松开手，海伦满眼笑意地看着他，“当然啦。除此之外，你的礼物还有一个和弗雷德的不同的地方。”她指了指扣子，“礼物拿回家之后，我给你的这一对施了魔法，灵感来自D.A的那枚金币……如果我想你了，或者有什么话要告诉你的时候，扣子上印着的字母就会发生变化。”  
“照这么说，只是偶尔会变咯？”乔治假装为难地蹙着眉头，“好吧，我会等着的。——那如果我想你了怎么办？你好像不用袖扣啊。”  
海伦把头发别到耳后，微笑着摇了摇头，让他看到自己的新耳钉。  
“我顺便为自己订了一套这个。但是不是什么东西都能往上写字啊，所以它只能和你的袖扣单向联络啦。”  
“好吧。”乔治把她揽进怀里，有些委屈地吻了一下她的额头，“谢谢，亲爱的。”  
“快帮我把表格写完！”海伦突然想到楼下的同事们还在等着自己，刚才拆礼物居然忘了时间。  
“还有一件事。”她开始在阁楼的办公室里踱步，“帮我弄清楚博金-博克商店里那个柜子是干什么的，可以吗？”  
“我知道你说的是哪个。”乔治拿起羽毛笔，毫不意外地说，“是不是衣柜一样的那个大家伙？”  
“没错。”  
“霍格沃茨也有一个一模一样的，那是个消失柜。我还和弗雷德把一个斯莱特林塞进去了。怎么了？”  
海伦早该想到，他和弗雷德肯定已经去过翻倒巷了，知道就早点问乔治了。不过她没有把迦勒的委托告诉乔治，而是找了另一个借口含糊过去。  
如果迦勒自己都不知道那个柜子是做什么用的，那么又是谁让他负责这个柜子的？她心里有一些疑团还没有解开，但很显然，这件事要让邓布利多知道。  
“你上回在霍格莫德，等到你想等的人了没有？抱歉……那天我和弗雷德一直在校医院陪着罗恩。”  
海伦不介意地摇了摇头。  
“没有，毫无收获。”  
二十分钟后，乔治终于写完了所有的表格，又花了五分钟抱着她表达自己的不舍。  
这份黏糊劲从她五年级开始就没消退过……  
“好啦，等我忙完这阵……”  
她哭笑不得地推开他，走过去拧开了小阁楼的门，门口站着的人赫然吓了她一跳。  
海伦的同事希施金正瞪着眼睛茫然地站在门口，看起来她刚才离门板很近很近——可是小阁楼是被施过安全咒语的，她应该什么都没听到才对。  
“你吓到我了。”海伦本能地说。  
希施金缓缓地点了点头，“只是等了你太久……所以我上来看看。”  
海伦惊恐地回头看了一眼乔治，他只是有些惊讶，不过很快就平复了脸上的表情。  
“抱歉，这礼拜要登记的东西有点多，我和蒙莫朗西小姐忙了好一阵子。”  
“嗯，现在我们完工了。”海伦对希施金背影说道，“我们走吧？”  
她忧心忡忡地跟在希施金身后走下楼梯，其他同事们看上去在这度过了一个不错的下午，希施金也像往常一样与他们说笑着。海伦走在最后头，与乔治和弗雷德告别之后，才跟上同事们的步子离开了笑话商店。  
但她没有直接回部里，把记录表托付给另一个同事之后，她转头去了翻倒巷的博金-博克。  
经过这几个星期的尝试和摸索，消失柜已经恢复了些许功能。至少背后那个大沙漏恢复了它正常的形状，可以开始运作了。  
对面商铺的尖鼻子女巫每次都要把脸贴在她自己的橱窗上，透过灰蒙蒙的玻璃打量博金-博克店里的情形，博金发现以后，走到巷子里满不高兴地呵斥着，但是下一次，那个女巫还是会趴在玻璃上。  
大概只是对海伦比较好奇罢了。  
她像往常一样举起魔杖检查着需要修复的地方，柜子里突然传来闷闷的声响，好像什么东西砸了一下。  
海伦看了一眼柜台后的博金，他也被这声响吸引了注意力，不过他发现海伦在看他，就很快把头低下去了。  
她绕过去拉开正面的柜门，还是黑漆漆的，什么都没有的衣柜，海伦上下扫了一眼。她可以确定，博金不会把它塞进柜子里。这段时间以来，一直是她一个人在应付这只柜子。可它就是凭空出现了，随着刚才的一声响动，静静地躺在搁板上。  
一只青苹果。


	75. 六月极寒

五月从陋居回来后，进度又加快了。虽然答应了迦勒七月十三日之前就能修完这个柜子，但事实上的完工日期提前了几乎半个月。  
六月底的一天傍晚，海伦打开柜门，一只金色的小鸟从里面飞了出来，它快活地扑扇着翅膀，一直飞出了博金的商店，飞向将晚的天空。  
这一切在七月十三号就能结束了吧？她心里有一种预感，就像以往期待暑假一样——那天过去，她就再也不用带着一张面具应付迦勒了。  
对面街道的老巫婆依然好奇地打量着海伦和她的柜子，但是她不能像海伦一样听到柜子里的响动。  
海伦用魔杖变出了一只蝴蝶，把它关进柜子里。  
柜子里嘈杂而轻微的响动消失了，过了一会，蝴蝶也消失了。  
她大大地松了一口气，握着柜子的球形把手，微微将脸贴近了一些。柜子里爆发出奇怪的欢呼声，好像从很远很远的地方传来似的。  
“谁在那边？”她试着朝柜门的间隙里说话。  
柜子里居然有了回应。  
“你是谁？”那边的声音警惕地反问道。  
她的心跳加快了，将近三个月，终于等来了柜子那头的人的回音。  
“迦勒·埃弗里让我来的。”她镇静地回应说，“这段时间一直是我在帮助你。”  
那边响起一阵闷闷的声音，然后说话声变得更模糊了。  
“好吧，那你现在就钻进柜子里过来吧！”  
“什么？！”海伦难以置信地朝缝隙说道，“你怎么不过来？”  
那边的人这就不耐烦了：“你究竟是不是我们这一边的？我得现在就通知迦勒，问问他……”  
“好了……不用了！我过来就是了！”她恼火地说着，钻进了空空如也的柜子。  
她最后看了一眼柜台后的博金，关上了柜门，接着周围的黑暗变得不一样了，好像周围不再是坚挺的木头了，但同时它们也是不可触摸的。  
在这片古怪的虚无里呆了不知道多久，海伦甚至设想了一下小鸟和蝴蝶的经历，安慰自己不会有事的。  
果不其然，又过了一会，她感觉到自己又回到方方正正的柜子里了。  
她推开柜门，和柜子前的人大眼瞪小眼。  
淡金色头发的少年脸上的笑容凝固了，看上去方才他正为自己攫取了主动权而得意得不得了。他身后还站着两个大块头的斯莱特林男生。  
“是你？”德拉科·马尔福疑惑地看着她，“韦斯莱的女朋友？”  
海伦迅速扫了一眼周围，他们好像正处在一座室内垃圾山里，各种各样的破烂物件一直堆到了天花板上，但她察觉到这里的很多东西像是霍格沃茨的——比如一些旧书柜、旧扫帚和卷了边的课本。  
“曾经是，现在我和他已经没有关系了。”海伦冷漠地说着，从里头钻出来，拍了拍衣服上的褶子。她可以肯定这里就是霍格沃茨了，毕竟马尔福还在这里上学。  
“如果早点擦亮眼睛的话，你这会早该是埃弗里庄园的女主人了。”马尔福脸上挂着淡淡的鄙夷，他转过身用魔杖清理了一下地上堆着的酒瓶，“我该庆幸你没有去韦斯莱家看一看，活像个好几层楼高的猪圈。”  
海伦在他身后翻了个白眼，止住了没有抬手送他一个恶咒的冲动。  
“你太不会说话了，德拉科。”她说，“不管怎么说，我帮了你三个月呢。”  
“没有你我也能办到！不过——”  
“不过要晚几个月。”海伦讥笑道，“你没有看到迦勒身上的伤口吗？难道你也想试试？黑魔王等不起这些时间。”  
德拉科听到海伦这么称呼伏地魔，顾忌地瑟缩了一下，但是他又看到了身后的两个同伴。  
“你们快喝了这个，回到门口去守着。”他不耐烦地指了指一旁的缺脚小桌上摆着的两瓶药剂。  
他们像两块会说话的大木头，慢吞吞地照做了，朝马尔福指的方向走去。  
“啊，我差点忘了。”马尔福眯起眼睛，“你爸爸可是黑魔王曾经最器重的手下。”  
他故意加重了“曾经”两个字。  
“没错，比你父亲的位置高一些。”海伦坐在一张干净的椅子上抱起胳膊，挤出一个阴阳怪气的笑容，“你爸爸就是个胆小鬼。”  
德拉科被气得不轻。  
“你怎么敢这么说我爸爸？”  
“我父亲为了黑魔王的事业牺牲了，你父亲还蹲在阿兹卡班呢。”她飞快地组织着一切可以激怒马尔福的话，“我很难想象黑魔王能把什么重要的任务交给你，而不是我——”  
马尔福苍白的脸上因为愤怒泛起了一丝淡淡的红晕。他不耐烦地扯开了衬衫的领子，挑衅地反问道：“牺牲？对啊——你父亲是牺牲得很光荣啊，就是太没用了一点。”  
海伦保持着自己面上不屑的神情，握着魔杖的手僵了僵。  
“闭嘴吧，德拉科。我们扯平了。”她的声线有轻微的颤抖，“现在，告诉我你下一步要怎么办？”  
德拉科转过身去在旧物堆里翻找着什么，却没有正面回答海伦。  
与此同时，她口袋里的金加隆微微震动起来。海伦扫了一眼马尔福的背影，摸出了那枚金币，这是它三个月以来第一次有了些动静。  
——对角巷93号见。  
她握紧了假加隆，甚至怀疑自己看错了，再她定睛读了第二遍之后，加隆上的小字消失了，恢复到之前的样子。  
海伦从椅子上跳起来。  
“我这里少了一些东西，你回到博金店里，一并把它们带过来。”马尔福卷起衬衣的袖子，看上去居然也有些紧张，“直接告诉博金，他会知道的。”  
“知道了。”她说着，有些匆忙地回到了柜子里，关上了门，她又进入短暂的虚无之中。  
博金-博克这里有一条连接霍格沃茨的通道……以及德拉科马尔福有一个和迦勒一样的任务。海伦的大脑飞快地转着，今晚她就要把这些消息告诉邓布利多。在这之前……她要去对角巷，那个人就藏在笑话商店里……  
她从柜子里出来的时候，店里多了好几个穿黑袍子的人。  
他们不约而同地望着海伦，她也即刻认出了两个熟悉的面孔。  
那个身材粗壮的男人，海伦记得在艾博先生出事那晚，他也在场。  
还有一个用破烂的袍子勉强裹住自己的人，有着一头纠结在一起的、凌乱的灰发，海伦也记得他金黄色的瞳仁。  
阿米库斯和格雷伯克。  
很显然阿米库斯不认识海伦，他笑嘻嘻地看着海伦，“这是谁家的小妞？今晚要和我一起去霍格沃茨吗？”  
“蒙莫朗西，对吧？”另一个一脸凶相的男人说，“我都不知道老唐克的女儿这么可人……”  
海伦从臭烘烘的食死徒之间挤了过去，冷冷地说了一句：“抱歉，失陪。”  
她不会完成德拉科的嘱托的。  
对面商店里偷窥的女巫不见了，海伦没有多想，外头还有穿黑衣服的人要往店里走。  
“海伦——你要去哪？”走到店门口，瓦西里娅像是突然冒出来的，她不怀好意地笑着，拦住了海伦的去路。  
“晚上好，瓦西里娅。”她平静地说。  
“你看起来很匆忙啊？”瓦西里娅做作地眨着眼睛，海伦注意到她今天又穿了一身一言难尽的新衣服。  
“不，我只是忙着回部里交一份报告。”海伦说着要走，瓦西里娅朝她面前一站，又挡住了她。  
接着瓦西里娅从口袋里掏出一个加隆，狞笑着举在海伦面前。  
“你在找这个吗？”  
她退后了一步，面无表情地打量着瓦西里娅，就在这时，迦勒出现在瓦西里娅背后。  
“你要去对角巷吗，海伦？”瓦西里娅接着问，“对角巷93号，对不对？”  
海伦扫了一眼迦勒，他正板着脸从瓦西里娅身边挤过去，走到柜台边和博金开始说话。  
“我说了我要回部里。”海伦重复了一遍。此时瓦西里娅身后又来了几个食死徒，他们堵住了店门。  
“不，你不能回魔法部。”瓦西里娅轻快地说，“还记得我说的吗？我要见到我爸爸了。就在今天，你得陪我去。”  
“我不明白。”海伦挤开瓦西里娅，走到了翻倒巷的小路上，甚至还不小心踩到了一个高个食死徒的脚。  
“你不想知道你父亲是怎么死的吗？”瓦西里娅在身后慢悠悠地叫住了她，然后满意地笑着，看着海伦转过了身。  
“今晚跟我去一个地方，你会知道的。”她说。  
迦勒站在店门口，冲里面的食死徒说：“她今晚不会去霍格沃茨，蒙莫朗西要跟我们走。”说完，他朝她们走过来，脸上是不可捉摸的神情。  
“还记得你自己说的吗？要为黑魔王效忠。”迦勒说。  
瓦西里娅伸出一只手，海伦没有再犹豫，把自己的手放了上去。  
迦勒也伸出手，朝身后看了一眼，有两个人从街道那头快步走来，瓦西里娅不耐烦地“啧”了一声。  
他们顷刻间被挤进了一个难以呼吸的空间里，消失在翻倒巷的街道上。消失之前，那两个晚来的食死徒好像才勉强跟上了他们幻影移形的步子。  
*  
迦勒带着他们落在一处满是砾石的海滩上。夏天夜晚的海边凉意很重，海伦抱紧了自己的胳膊，一边偷偷地摸了摸自己的耳垂上的珠宝，却被迦勒注意到了。  
“你在做什么？”他粗暴地拽过她的手腕，把她的魔杖抽了出来放进自己的口袋里。   
“扫帚飞来！”  
扫帚是从身后黑漆漆的林子里飞出来的，半旧不新，看上去经常被人用到。  
其余人也跟着迦勒照做了，除了海伦，他们都有了扫帚。  
“你得和我一起。”迦勒强硬地说着，把她拽上了扫帚。  
“我们要去哪？”他们在高空寒冷的气流里穿梭，老旧的扫帚甚至没那么快，只能让受折磨的时间再长一点。  
迦勒冰凉的指尖将她的头发别到耳后，在她耳边说话。  
“你父亲生前去过的最后一个地方，阿兹卡班。”  
扫帚穿进厚重的云层，头发和袍子都被寒冷的水汽沾湿了。脚下是依稀可见漆黑而冰冷的北海，海伦在他怀里剧烈地哆嗦起来。不知道这样冰冷的飞行持续了多久，海伦才看见阿兹卡班高耸入云的塔楼——在北海中央的一座孤岛上，整座岛只有这座墓碑般高高矗立的、漆黑的高塔。  
云层之中还有漂浮着的摄魂怪——他们几乎要让水汽变成冰碴了。  
他们歪歪斜斜地落在高塔的最顶层，显然这里根本不应该有人上来，顶层甚至没有护栏，呼啸的寒风几乎要把海伦从这里卷下去了。  
“该死的摄魂怪……”迦勒对另一个食死徒大吼道：“塞尔温！告诉它们安分一点，我们谈好了的！”  
“它们可不是人类，摄魂怪一向言而无信！”塞尔温没好气地把瓦西里娅从地上拉起来，她的表情早不像刚才那样得意了。  
“莱斯特兰奇夫人怎么不在这里？他们应该早就到了！”风吹散了迦勒的黑发，他恼火地抓紧了海伦的手腕，海伦却站不起来了。  
刚才扫帚落在这里的时候，海伦的膝盖被狠狠撞了一下，没有任何缓冲。  
好在海上的低温能麻痹一部分痛觉……她觉得自己像一个没有感情和知觉的木偶。  
“那他们一定在下面了，谁会在这里等人啊？”塞尔温说。  
“快点做吧，迦勒。”瓦西里娅催促道，她举着魔杖望着天空中漂浮着的摄魂怪，却拿它们没有一点办法。  
不止是海伦，他们三个人也快要冻僵了。迦勒瘦削的身影在寒风中立了一会，松开了拽着她手腕的手。  
“别跟她废话，埃弗里！”塞尔温快步走下塔顶唯一的、摇摇欲坠的楼梯，“约定的时间就快到了，你父亲在牢房里也已经不耐烦了！”  
分明是周围漂浮着的摄魂怪越来越多，冰冷窒息的感觉几乎要吞没他们了。  
“迦勒，不管你要做什么，现在回头都还来得及。”海伦拉住他的袍子，“邓布利多一早就知道了——”  
“邓布利多一早就知道了！”迦勒暴躁地重复着海伦说的话，“有什么用呢？他今晚就会死。”  
“不会的！”海伦剧烈地摇着头，“这一切就要结束了！学校里有守卫，邓布利多很快就会解决那些食死徒的——我们回去吧，就现在——”  
瓦西里娅冷笑着退了几步。  
“海伦·蒙莫朗西，你和你父亲一样令人厌恶。你父亲如果知道你在为邓布利多当间谍，恐怕会更生气吧？”  
“海伦，是你拿走了罗斯默塔夫人的假加隆，对吧？”迦勒蹲下身来，连轻声说话都带了寒意，“德拉科很快就发现不对劲了，他来找到了我。他的朋友高尔看到你那天出现在霍格沃茨了……我从那时开始怀疑你。”  
瓦西里娅又拿出了那枚假金币，朝海伦晃了一下，无所谓地丢下了高塔。  
海伦自嘲地笑了笑，从兜里摸出她的那一枚，砸在了迦勒脸上。  
沉甸甸的加隆撞到他的鼻梁上，弹开了。而迦勒只是皱了皱眉头，没有往后躲。  
“然后你还骗我去修那个消失柜？”  
“多谢你帮助德拉科修好了柜子，德拉科完成了任务……而你，也亲自为邓布利多挖好了坟墓。”  
她盯着迦勒漆黑的眸子，他平静地说了下去。  
“我曾一度觉得不是你。直到三月你又跟着硬币上的信息来到了霍格莫德，你那天等了很久吧？而我一早就来了，你却没有发现我。其实德拉科早就换了一枚可以通讯的硬币，只是第二次也失手了……于是他害怕了，来向我求助。你也看到了，我没有完成任务的下场……为了帮助他，也为了试探你，我把修理消失柜的事情托付给了你。但是你始终不能让我放心啊……”  
“所以你让一个老巫婆在对面橱窗一直盯着我，是吗？”  
“什么老巫婆？当然不是。”迦勒说，“你的同事希施金，我对她用了夺魂咒。她告诉我你每周去韦斯莱的商店执勤的时候，都要和其中一个单独呆在办公室里。但是她并没有说出其他明确的证据，我只能接着观望你了，海伦。……你是什么时候重新和韦斯莱在一起的？”  
“没有。”既然没有明确的证据，海伦迅速否认了，“只是工作而已。”  
“我已经厌倦你的谎言了。”迦勒的话里有些淡淡的恼火。  
“但我还是帮你修完了柜子，即使你从没相信过我。”海伦笑了笑，“接着你要做什么，杀了我吗？”  
瓦西里娅发出响亮的嘲笑声。  
“让你白白死掉？才不会呢……”  
迦勒朝身后看了一眼，平静的解释道。  
“不会，你对我们的用处很大。但是是否能活下来，要看你自己的本事了。”  
他把斗篷脱下来，披到了瑟瑟发抖的海伦身上，声线还像从前一样彬彬有礼，好像只是在请求她跳一支舞。  
“上一次我们带莱斯特兰奇夫人离开阿兹卡班时，摄魂怪理所当然地问我们要一个交换条件。也就是献给摄魂怪的礼物——你父亲是我们中唯一可以用守护神咒的人，所以他理所当然地去了……”  
海伦凝住了呼吸，她恍惚地摇了摇头，却被迦勒牢牢地按住了。  
“不……你告诉我他是这样去世的吗？”  
“我父亲说，蒙莫朗西先生的守护神不够强大，所以他很不幸地得到了摄魂怪的吻，然后从这里掉了下去。就在瓦西里娅站着的那个地方。”迦勒朝那里转了转头，冰凉的手试着揩去海伦脸上的眼泪，但是还没等他碰到，眼泪就已经凝成了冰。  
瓦西里娅在高塔边缘踱着步子，大风把她的声音吹散了似的，“摄魂怪不认识人，它们只闻得到气味。所以如果你可以靠自己的本事脱身，你就不用走你父亲的老路了。”  
她抽出魔杖对准了海伦，装出可怜巴巴的样子说道：“帮帮我们吧，海伦。我们想见爸爸了。”  
冰冷刺骨的海风吹得海伦睁不开眼睛。  
埃弗里和诺特还可以见到父亲，而她的父亲却再也醒不过来了。  
“这不是求人的态度，伙计。”半空中突然响起一个懒洋洋的声音。  
海伦茫然地抬头望去，他应该是最后跟上他们的两个食死徒之一，此刻他在扫帚上揭下了兜帽，一头红发被风吹得乱糟糟的。  
是弗雷德。  
“我认识你们。”瓦西里娅眯起眼，把魔杖对准了弗雷德，“开笑话商店的韦斯莱？”  
“没错，我们恰好路过。”乔治坐在另一把扫帚上，魔杖已经对准了迦勒。  
“放了她。”他说，“不管你们今晚要做什么。”  
“就你们两个吧？”迦勒一把把海伦从地上拉了起来，用魔杖抵着她的喉咙，向后退去，“今晚邓布利多的追随者都去霍格沃茨了，没有其他人会来的。”  
“或许吧。”弗雷德说，“至少我们两个能把你从这里打下去。”  
“邓布利多已经死了。”迦勒说，“我们的计划没有意外。”  
“胡说。”乔治说。  
“埃弗里！到底好了没有？”刚才的塞尔温又骂骂咧咧地冲上来了，当他看到顶楼的架势时，愣住了。  
“你在看什么呢，塞尔温？”一个尖尖的女声在塞尔温身后响起。  
这个女人海伦在艾博先生的档案上见到过，不过眼前的她和照片上已经有所不同了。她的一头卷曲的黑发蓬乱地披散在肩头，厚重的眼皮耷拉着，薄薄的嘴唇拧出一个轻蔑的笑容。  
贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。  
“新朋友？”她用魔杖尖戳着自己的脸颊，神经质地笑了，“哪个是我们的小宝贝？需要送给摄魂怪的礼物呀？”  
“蒙莫朗西家的那个女孩。”塞尔温连忙说。  
“闭嘴，塞尔温！”贝拉特里克斯厉声说道，把瓦西里娅和塞尔温都吓了一跳，“我当然知道！你以为我认不出吗？松开她，埃弗里！”  
迦勒松手的瞬间，海伦又跌回顶楼满是灰尘的地面上。  
“贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。”弗雷德听上去没有那么轻松了，“你的丈夫还好吗？我听说他就在下面关着呢。”  
“英俊的小宝贝，难得你还知道我的名字。那么我就——给你们一个机会。”贝拉癫狂地笑了起来，魔杖在乔治和弗雷德之间飞快地移动着。接着她又歇斯底里地尖叫道：“下来！从扫帚上下来！不然我就——钻心剜骨！”  
“不！不！”海伦尖叫出声。  
没有一点征兆，红色的咒语冷不防地飞了出去打中了乔治，他抓紧了扫帚在空中挣扎、扭动着。弗雷德用力抓过他的胳膊，带着他从空中下来，落到了海伦身后。  
海伦扯掉迦勒的斗篷，吃力地挪过去挡在乔治前面，他失声惨叫着，脸色无比惨白。  
“停下来！求求你了！”海伦语无伦次地哀求着贝拉特里克斯，“我会去做和我父亲一样的事的！停下来！”  
“盔甲护身！”弗雷德举起魔杖大吼一声，一道无形的屏障挡在海伦和迦勒之间，也挡住了贝拉特里克斯。乔治不再尖叫了，只剩下痛苦的喘息。  
“这只是让你尝尝甜头！”贝拉得意地扭动着手腕，魔杖依然指着乔治。  
在这里根本无处可逃，光秃秃的塔顶，周围只有冰冷的海水和坚硬的礁石，唯一的楼梯口也被塞尔温和贝拉占据了。  
“莱斯特兰奇夫人，这样对我们不利。因为他们两个也是摄魂怪的礼物。”  
迦勒突然开口了，他说的没有错，贝拉的钻心咒显然刺激了周围的摄魂怪们，它们飘浮得更低了，破败腐烂的袍子几次擦到了贝拉特里克斯和塞尔温的头顶。冰冷而绝望的感觉包裹着他们每一个人。  
而海伦也注意到，摄魂怪一开始不敢往他们这边过来。随着周围越来越冷，乔治越来越虚弱，它们似乎有些迫不及待了。几次擦着塔楼的边缘，一点一点吸收着他们记忆里的快乐和温暖。  
“走开！你们这些肮脏的怪物——”贝拉特里克斯也注意到了头顶蠢蠢欲动的摄魂怪们，愤怒地叫嚷起来。“现在就动手吧！快点，蒙莫朗西！”  
“他们也要和我一起！”海伦顺着刚才迦勒的话说下去，“失去了极好的猎物，摄魂怪会不高兴的。如果他们死了，我们所有人就都会成为它们的食物。”  
又一只摄魂怪划开冰冷的空气，朝他们游了过来，就停留在塞尔温的耳边，他崩溃地挥舞着魔杖，拼命想要赶开它。  
海伦又一次直观地看到，食死徒是没有守护神的，越是恐惧，越容易被摄魂怪吸走所有的快乐和理智。  
“去塔下接应我，带上你们要带的人。”海伦大声说，“现在就去！”  
“如果你逃走了呢？”瓦西里娅颤抖着说，用魔杖把弗雷德的扫帚举了起来，扔进身后的大海里。  
就在她要扔掉乔治的扫帚时，海伦从自己的小包里抽出了那根兽角魔杖，举得高高的，让塔楼上所有的人看见。瓦西里娅举着魔杖的手一下子软了下来，无比惊讶地看着它。  
“这是黑魔王送给我的礼物，”海伦笃定地说道，“我将用它效忠黑魔王。而我自己的魔杖，在埃弗里身上，我一会就下来和你们会合。”  
贝拉特里克斯看上去既妒忌，又害怕。  
“整个阿兹卡班的摄魂怪都在外面了，我们可以行动了。”迦勒握紧了自己的魔杖，没有带头走下台阶，根本不敢回头看一眼海伦。  
而食死徒们再也受不了被摄魂怪包裹的绝望空气，他们举起魔杖跟着迦勒离开了。  
*  
海伦转过身去，颤抖地抚摸着乔治的脸。他的睫毛和眉毛上已经有了一层淡淡的冰晶，但他还有些意识。  
“你们怎么会跟过来？”  
弗雷德说：“自从乔治知道你要应付那只消失柜开始，我们就花钱买通了博金-博克对面商铺的女巫，让她帮我们照看一下。今天她就来通风报信了，还好我们也来得及时。”  
“我很抱歉，亲爱的。”海伦苦涩地说着，在寒风中吻了一下乔治的额头，“还是把你们卷进来了。”  
“你在开玩笑，海伦。”弗雷德扣上乔治衬衣的领口，对她说：“我们一起走，带乔治去一个安全的地方。”  
“直接离开会激怒它们的，只能想个办法驱逐它们。”海伦说，“一切都还没结束，这只是开始。听着——如果邓布利多真的出事了，回去保护哈利，哈利才是我们最后的希望。”  
“你要把自己留给摄魂怪？”弗雷德气愤地反问道，“不可以，海伦。如果你要这么做，我就给你一个全身束缚咒！”  
他举起了魔杖，海伦无所畏惧地微笑着，摇了摇头。  
她俯身告诉乔治：“我会回来的。等一切结束以后，我还想嫁给你呢。”  
周围越来越冷了，天空中翻涌着厚厚的云层，它们压得越来越低了。  
乔治的睫毛微微翕动着，他的脸上没有笑容。  
“我不在乎那些，我说过。”  
“但是我在乎。”海伦抬头望着周围的摄魂怪，它们已经不耐烦了。  
乔治越来越虚弱，如果只有弗雷德一个人保持清醒，摄魂怪就没有那么惧怕他们了。  
再这样下去，三个人的灵魂都是它们的食物。  
“你们为我做的已经够多了。会有那一天的，我父亲会被翻案，而你们都是我的证人。”海伦感激地倾身过去，吻了一下弗雷德的脸颊，“我想出离开这里的办法了。一会我来把摄魂怪引开，我不会死的，放心。弗雷德，你带乔治骑着扫帚离开这里，一直往南飞。在走之前，我需要你帮我。”  
弗雷德把脸贴在乔治的头发上，握紧了他的魔杖。  
“答应我，你没有在骗我们。”  
“相信拉文克劳的头脑。”海伦说，“过人的智慧是人类最大的财富。”

小腿的知觉已经恢复了一些，她站起来，向高塔边缘走去。  
冰冷的浪拍在岩石上，可是这里闻不到一点海水的气味。  
摄魂怪带来的腐败、阴暗的味道，充斥在寒风里，几只摄魂怪拖着它们破败的斗篷向海伦飘过来，就要伸出它们的枯手——  
通往霍格沃茨的消失柜是她和马尔福一起修好的，那么她也成了共犯。  
如果邓布利多真的离开，她要做的补偿远远不止这些。这么一想，她少了很多顾虑。  
海伦握住自己的兽角魔杖，低语道。  
“伊芙娜，再保护我一次。”  
她纵身一跃，从高塔上跳了下去。  
“呼神护卫！”忍着耳膜轻微的胀痛，海伦将兽角魔杖指向地面，气流急速掠过她身边，她坠入无数个摄魂怪组成的，冰冷厚重的窒息之中。  
静默了一秒，两只守护神同时冲出魔杖。  
一只来自高塔，喜鹊在漆黑的夜空展翅，一圈又一圈地游弋。另一只独角兽从黑暗荆棘中挣脱出来，绕着孤岛轻盈地奔跑。  
它们爆发出巨大的温暖力量，撞碎一切绝望和阴郁。


	76. 七月烈风

离地面只有十几米的时候，缓冲咒起了作用。  
海伦不轻不重地摔在冰冷坚硬的礁石上。  
守护神的力量融化了北海的极寒，云层结出的冰晶变成了一阵短暂的雨水。  
雨滴在她的脸上，滴进她的嘴里，淋湿了她的头发和袍子。  
接着她被人抱了起来。  
“你输了，海伦。一切只是开始。”  
迦勒淡漠的嗓音在她上方响起，也就是这个陌生怀抱的主人。  
雨很快就停了。  
她微微睁眼，厚重的乌云消失后，月亮探出来，清冷的月华照亮了夜空。似乎有一个骑着扫把的身影，但是太远了，好像只有一个小点……  
“我很意外，你用这种方式掩护韦斯莱离开。你是怎么做到的？”  
“如果我可以活下来，那么他们也可以。”海伦平静地看向他， “我说了，如果他们死了，摄魂怪会很不高兴的。”  
“你可以为了他从高塔上跳下去，却不愿意对我说一句真话？”迦勒眯起了眼，“摄魂怪钟爱濒死的灵魂，它们不会让韦斯莱在他们面前直接死去的。你骗得了莱斯特兰奇和瓦西里娅，却骗不了我。”  
“是吗？那你为什么不向食死徒揭发我？”她勾起嘴角笑了，抬手用力扯住他的领口，“我还有机会吗？”  
*  
她坐在窗台上，看着昨晚刚修剪整齐的庄园草坪，走廊上传来迦勒和家养小精灵的交谈声。应该是早餐时间了，她没有下楼，老埃弗里和诺特在楼下吃早餐。  
埃弗里庄园就像个从不开门的大酒店，除了他们父子两个的卧室，别的房间平时都空着。这次从阿兹卡班回来，瓦西里娅被摄魂怪吓得不轻，所以他们父女也暂时在这里住下了。  
不幸中的万幸，瓦西里娅从救出诺特到来到这里，一直都在昏迷和说胡话中度过。海伦从顶楼坠下来之前，有一只摄魂怪等的不耐烦，率先伸出了袍子下面的手。但它们弄错了对象，瓦西里娅还没看一眼新鲜出狱的老诺特就昏过去了。  
听着迦勒的脚步声消失在走廊上，海伦起身打开房门。冷清的二楼走廊没有其他人了，黑色大理石地板光洁得能映出人影。瓦西里娅的房间就在自己房间隔壁，是相邻的客房。  
她走进去，瓦西里娅还在昏睡着。听家养小精灵说她一直在低烧，看上去面色仍旧不是很好，床头摆了一杯药剂。  
海伦抽出自己的魔杖，面无表情地指着床上的女孩。  
“一忘皆空。”  
迦勒没有把塔顶的话和有关假加隆的事说出去，这就意味着，只要除掉瓦西里娅的记忆，接下来的一切就会顺利许多。老诺特和老埃弗里显然也很忌惮摄魂怪，但他们都很默契地对海伦从塔顶跳下来救他们的行为闭口不提。  
除却她拥有守护神这件事，他们还很介怀海伦的兽角魔杖，又害怕蒙莫朗西会再次抢了他们的风头，因此老埃弗里对海伦冷淡而疏远。  
他一改前年圣诞傲慢的态度，巴不得把海伦当成透明人。她突然觉得自己的计划又要推到重来了。 

“黑魔王会更进一步的，过段时间，埃弗里，我们一起去见他。”  
“莱斯特兰奇家当晚就去见他了，你那个没用的女儿拖累了我们。”老埃弗里冷冷的声音回响在会客厅里。  
海伦站在楼梯上，脑袋微微靠着声音传来的那一侧。诺特和埃弗里有很多事要商议，听他们说，这个下午马尔福也会来……  
“你在做什么？”  
回过头去，迦勒正皱着眉无奈地瞧着她，“你未免太明显了一点？”  
“别忘了明天上午邓布利多的葬礼。”她将手从耳垂的珠宝上放下来，若无其事地提醒道，“我和你一起去。”  
“你恨我吗，海伦？”  
她嗔怪地笑了。  
“你在说什么呢，迦勒。是你把我从北海带回来的，忘了吗？”  
而海伦对迦勒的态度，到达了冷淡的临界点。既然已经知道短时间内他不会把事情说出去，她反而更加回避他。她向魔法部告了假，以陪伴瓦西里娅的名义，一天天将自己关在隔壁的房间里。  
邓布利多死后很多希望都落空了，她不得不去考虑一下自己还能做什么，在自己离开之前。  
*  
伦敦郊区山上的一处巫师墓地，海伦站在模糊的树荫下，望着自己父亲长眠的地方。  
唐克·塞勒斯韦·蒙莫朗西（1958-1996）  
她收起魔杖，蹲在墓碑前亲手清理一地枯枝败叶。  
“邓布利多去世了，我们的靠山没有了。”她小声说着，用袖口蹭了蹭鼻尖上的汗水，“你一定知道了吧？爸爸，你在天堂见到邓布利多了吗？”  
从北海回来后，在埃弗里庄园封闭了几日，便是邓布利多的葬礼。她和迦勒代表在魔法部工作的前学生会主席出席。  
海伦在报纸上读到了邓布利多的讣告，以及大篇的报道，但没有一篇文章能说明白那晚到底发生了什么。可笑的是同一天晚上在阿兹卡班的一切好像从未发生过，十多名食死徒在摄魂怪的斗篷底下离开了北海，部里却没有一点消息。  
“半个月前我去参加邓布利多的葬礼，和食死徒的儿子一起。好像是我把事情搞砸的，伤害了很多无辜的人。我知道只有你不会责怪我了，我甚至不可以和他们家站在一起。”她想了一会，眼泪掉在了手背上。  
“为什么我不可以呢？”  
她回想着那个阳光灿烂的早晨，在霍格沃茨的草坪上。官员们在前面发表致辞和讲话，禁林里的人马、黑湖里的人鱼都来为校长送行。  
她在灼人的日光下低着头，静静地听着悼词和所有人的抽泣声。所有人都在为伟大巫师的逝世悲痛不已，却不知道罪魁祸首就在白色坟墓前。  
他死了，没有人告诉海伦接下去应该怎么办。她要在食死徒面前演一辈子的戏吗？还是在某天突然被他们发现，然后除掉？她明明已经暴露了，下次出现在贝拉特里克斯面前，她一定会杀了自己……  
好像没有人在乎她会怎么走，就好像没人在乎唐克·蒙莫朗西是怎么在北海死去的一样。她和父亲不过是无关紧要的棋子，棋子离开了棋盘便一无是处。  
更糟糕的是，现在她是一颗被遗忘的棋子了。   
她也看到了草坪那头的韦斯莱一家，还有哈利和赫敏。甚至还有秋和卢娜，在拉文克劳的队伍里。  
乔治和弗雷德穿着黑色的火龙皮夹克，已经没有大碍，两人跟在比尔身后。但是比尔好像受了很重的伤，脸上还留着一些纱布，芙蓉在一旁扶着他。  
她不知道怎么去面对他们，比尔的受伤或许与她有关，或许无关。但眼前所有人承受着的悲伤，是的的确确与她有关的。  
是她没有亲自去警告邓布利多。  
“如果我悄悄地告诉你，爸爸。我不是勇士，也做不了你那样的人，我什么都做不了，你不会怪我的，对吧？”  
她擦净蒙尘的墓碑，用魔杖变出了一束雏菊，放在那前面。

“确实很感人。”身后一个清冷的嗓音说道，“不过我有一些问题。”  
海伦迅速起身用魔杖指着迦勒，他摊了摊手，没有拿着魔杖。  
“你什么时候跟来的？”  
“你从部里出来以后。这段时间你一直很消沉，我不得不时刻盯着你。”他走过来，靠在树上抱起了胳膊，“你恨我吗。海伦？”  
“不。”她本能地掩饰自己的想法，或者说对于迦勒，她没有任何想表达的。  
“又是谎言。”迦勒自嘲地笑了，“是你父亲教你的吗？不能对食死徒说真话？那天晚上你在阿兹卡班的塔顶，应该恨透了我吧？——对我说几句话吧，海伦。随便说点什么。”  
树荫被多云的天气冲淡了，这是个看不见落日的傍晚。  
她问了一个天真到可笑的问题。  
“你不是说，要在七月的某天之前修好柜子吗？为什么是那一天？”  
“但你还是告诉邓布利多了，不是吗？”迦勒说，“邓布利多根本没有料到，所以一切都很顺利。我怎么会傻到把具体日期告诉你？”  
海伦站在唐克的墓碑旁，墓园里只有他们两人。她没有说话，迦勒说得对，她的想法太愚蠢了。  
“你难道在等邓布利多击败神秘人吗？他那把老骨头，德拉科几次失手，他却无动于衷。你那天去霍格沃茨是去找邓布利多了吧？可是他给了你什么？你把我的事情告诉他，可是他有说过什么做过什么吗？他如果真的关心他曾经的学生，是不是该对我们有哪怕一丝的怜悯？”  
“他说了，他说你还有一点点的善良。”海伦无力地说。  
迦勒悲哀地看着她。  
“我的善良救不了我。神秘人知道是格雷伯克杀了艾博而不是我的时候，我差一点就活不下来了……这就是我的任务，海伦。”  
“你还是善良的，迦勒。”海伦放下自己的魔杖，“你不希望德拉科像你一样被惩罚，所以你让我去帮他。而且……那天晚上你帮我圆了谎，瞒过了其他人。”  
“在葬礼上看到韦斯莱还活着的时候，我就后悔了。”迦勒若有所思地垂着眸，用魔杖变出了一束一模一样的雏菊，摆在边上，“神秘人还是赢了，难道你还抱有什么希望吗？”  
“不要玷污我父亲的坟墓。”她脱口而出。  
迦勒的眼里闪过一丝无措，但他没有生气。  
“这是你真实的想法，对吗？”他无奈地扯了一下嘴角，用魔杖变出的火焰将雏菊烧成了灰烬。“你不怕我向食死徒揭发你吗？”  
“即使我死了，希望还在。”海伦黯然地望着唐克的墓碑，“那个大难不死的男孩还活着，而我不是希望。”  
“神秘人今晚就会抓住他，哈利·波特。”迦勒说，“一切就会彻底结束。我早就说过，你输了。”  
晚风吹起她的头发，他们身后大树也发出哗哗的响动声。海伦用魔杖指了指那棵树，它保持着被吹动的姿态凝固在风中。海伦转过头盯着他的脸。  
“为什么把这么重要的事告诉我？”  
“我们来打个赌吧，海伦。”迦勒举起魔杖，平静地看着她，“作为你在阿兹卡班引开摄魂怪，救出我父亲的报偿。也作为那个晚上你在埃弗里庄园照顾我的报答——如果神秘人抓住了波特，你就回到埃弗里庄园来，接受我的保护，直到神秘人控制整个英国。如果这次波特逃跑了，我会用我的方式让你离开。”  
“我不会什么都不做的。”  
“那就别让我知道你要做什么，海伦。”

“你看得到这个，对吧？”迦勒指了指墓园山脚下一只灰色的、瘦骨嶙峋的怪马。  
“夜骐？”海伦有些惊讶走上前去，她之前在伦敦也是坐着它回霍格沃茨的，不过那时候她还看不见它。  
“我们都是见过死亡的人了。”迦勒扯了扯嘴角，把她送到了夜骐的背上，自己也爬了上来，“戴上面具。”  
好像那晚的情形，迦勒用复制咒复制出了一模一样的面具，还从身后为她戴上了兜帽。  
“八点之前，我们要赶到萨里郡。”他一手紧紧地箍住海伦的腰，夜骐扇动着它龙翼一般的银灰色翅膀，他们飞起来了。  
升上高空后，能看到脚下城市间一张张明亮的灯光组成的网格，就好像在星河上飞行。  
有那么一会，她把身后的人当成了乔治，在这么高的空中，他们不得不伏在夜骐背上对抗迎面而来的气流。  
不一会，有几个黑袍子骑扫帚的身影追上了他们，迦勒朝他们大声说了句什么，在风中根本听不见。  
他们向同一个方向飞去，接着空中这样的身影越来越多。  
“我看见波特了！”一个食死徒指了指前方，一道咒语飞了出去，被哈利敏捷地躲开了。  
“不对！不对！”另一个人在风中大吼道，“那边也有波特！”  
空中一下子出现了许多一模一样的身影，不止一个哈利，最近的在他们前方，最远的只能看见一个小点。  
“找到正确的那个——然后通知我！”空气里有一个无比清晰的声音，好像就是从每个人的大脑里发出来的。这是海伦第一次听到伏地魔的声音，像蛇一样阴冷，她惊恐地张望着四周的空中。  
迦勒抓紧了夜骐的缰绳，朝着最近的一个“哈利”追过去。  
“你想到了吗？他们居然用这种方法！”他在海伦耳边大声说道，“我们来赌一赌吧，这个是不是真的波特？”  
“你为什么——”海伦惊叫了一声，一道咒语朝她飞过来，她迅速低下了脑袋。迦勒在她后面偏了偏头，咒语飞过去了。  
“我为什么要用魔杖？看见了吗，他也在攻击我！这里没有规则！”迦勒气愤地说着，朝前面的哈利紧追不舍。  
哈利的前方还有一个巫师，他没有穿着黑色的斗篷，回头朝他们扔了一个铁甲咒。海伦听到一声撞上护盾的闷响和惨叫，接着很快被风刮到了他们耳后。  
海伦抽出魔杖，把跟在夜骐斜后方的一个食死徒击飞了，他还没弄明白咒语从哪个方向来就已经坠了下去。迦勒还在盯着前面的目标，一道咒语从他的魔杖前发射出去。  
风，七月的夜风太大了，她的兜帽被吹了下来。迦勒紧紧地贴着她的脸侧，以免被头发糊住视线。  
“让我们看看夜骐和扫帚哪个更快。”他抬手朝哈利发射了一个魔咒，海伦则拼命躲开他的脸。  
前面的哈利转过头来朝他们又发射了一个魔咒，迦勒带着她侧了侧身，险些就要从夜骐背上掉下去了。  
海伦看到了那个男孩的眼睛。  
这一刻他不是哈利了。  
迦勒一把扯下了她的面具，用魔杖抵着她的喉咙，朝“哈利”大吼道：“我有人质！你认识她吗？”  
“松开我！”海伦只能伸出一只手用力地掐住迦勒的手腕，可他岿然不动。  
乔治在疾风中滞住了片刻，他很快抬起手，一个魔咒朝迦勒身后飞去，他们后边一声杀猪似的惨叫，又一个食死徒掉下去了。  
夜骐剧烈地倾斜了一下，似乎想避开一个擦着翅膀飞过去的黑影。  
他还在看着海伦。  
从他们身后飞过来一道银色的咒语，猝不及防地砸在乔治脸上。  
短暂的光照亮了他的脸。  
好像被看不见的刀子剜了一下，红色的鲜血在脸侧炸开了。他在扫帚上，一下子就坠下了好几十码，身影几乎融进了黑暗里。  
“不！不！”海伦剧烈地挣扎着，在烈风中抽出她的兽角魔杖，“埃弗里！我命令你放我走！”  
“我知道他是谁了。只有他才会让你这么激动吧？”迦勒大声冷笑着，握着魔杖的手勒紧了缰绳，夜骐向下俯冲，那个被打落的“哈利”在疾风中强忍着疼痛调整扫帚的方向。  
“让我走！不然我下一秒就会杀了你！”她崩溃地尖叫着，尖尖的兽角扎破了他的斗篷，“去你的赌约！我恨你！”  
“你终于说真话了？”迦勒恼怒地说，“你再多说几句，我就放你走——”  
“你杀死艾博夫妇的那天我就在你身后。是我冒充瓦西里娅跟着你去的！”海伦扭头看着他瘦削而苍白的侧脸，泪水顷刻间被烈风拂走，她歇斯底里地尖叫道：“那晚在大火里我救了你，现在，我要你把那条命还给我！”  
迦勒震惊得说不出话来，他直直地看着前方，不敢去对上海伦的眼睛。夜骐越飞越低，但离城市的灯光还是很远很远，乔治已经骑着扫帚重新冲上了高空。  
海伦不知道乔治还能撑多久，迦勒的手还抵在她脖子下面，她抽泣着，把兽角魔杖对准了自己的胸口。  
“别用这招来威胁我，你有想过我会怎么想吗？”他在风中沉痛地说道，“海伦，和我在一起时，你有过哪怕一点点的开心吗？”  
回答迦勒的只有无声的恸哭，以及剧烈的挣扎。  
她看到乔治流了好多好多血。  
她的意志力不堪一击，她做不了勇士，做不了英雄，也做不了卧底。没有信仰、无法坚持，她的确是一颗无用的棋子。  
“力松……劲……”她试着用魔咒松开迦勒的手，可是她哭得没法说出完整的咒语。  
“如果我松开手，你就会掉下去摔死！”迦勒大声说。  
“宁愿死我也要去找他。”  
他愣了愣，转头看着海伦满是泪水的侧脸。  
“好，你去找他吧。”  
迦勒真的松开了钳制住她的那条胳膊，但是又握住了她的手。  
“如果可以，我希望那个雪天我没有向你扔雪球。我也从未认识过你。”  
这么多年和自己内心的斗争，和家族的斗争，早已消磨了他所有的勇气，他想开口对海伦说些什么，却发现什么都说不出口。  
海伦被泪水和夜风模糊了视线，她什么都看不清了，迦勒在她耳边说了最后的话。  
“从这一刻开始，海伦·蒙莫朗西死了，你自由了。”  
“尽力活下去吧，海伦。”  
他松开手，海伦从夜骐的背上滑了下去，坠向万家灯火组成的光海。


	77. 圣人和棋子

“减震止速——”  
海伦在摔成肉酱的前一秒用咒语托住了自己，她含着眼泪叹了口气，然后摔在了草地上。  
她从地上爬起来，解开黑色的斗篷扔在身后。走了几步，还是转身用魔杖把它烧成了灰烬。  
她幻影移形落在白鼬山上，茫然地打量着四周，陋居应该就在这附近的——站在这里就可以看到的，但是它好像凭空消失了一样。海伦开始怀疑是不是自己来错了地方——她跌跌撞撞地爬上缓和的丘陵，远处村庄的灯光星星点点，她不可能走错。  
她找不到乔治了，是吗？  
心中那一点盼头熄灭了，她哽咽着，又生怕自己的哭声太大。明明就在这里，乔治说过他们曾经在这片原野上打过魁地奇球。是不是从北海回来以后，他们就带着家人离开这里了？  
她快步走下缓坡，四处张望着，却不慎滑倒了。她滑坐在草地上，心里却还在努力说服自己，寻找一切有可能的借口。  
难道他们不应该离开吗？她落到食死徒手里，本身就极有可能泄密，他们做得对，该道歉的是她……  
“让我知道你到底怎么样了……”她握紧了拳头用力抵着自己的口鼻，眼泪又不争气地掉下来了。  
可是她只要看一眼乔治就好了。  
“你到底在哪啊？”  
不在白鼬山，或许应该去格里莫广场看看，如果再没有，就想想别的可能的地方。这么想着，她绝望地站起来，准备再一次幻影移形，结果被一道咒语撞得飞了出去。  
她重重地摔在草地上，仰面望着漆黑的夜空，一下子还没有反应过来。  
沉默了两秒，似乎没有下一步的攻击。这不像食死徒的作风，海伦哆嗦着从口袋里抽出魔杖，投降似的举在耳边。  
“谁在那？”她颤抖着问道。  
没有人回答她。  
“我是蒙莫朗西，海伦·蒙莫朗西。”她哽咽着，眼泪又涌上来了，“你认识我吗？”  
“蒙莫朗西？你从哪里来？”一个男人的声音问道。  
“埃弗里。”海伦回答道，“埃弗里把我放走了，食死徒们不知道这件事。”  
片刻后，金妮突然凭空出现在她面前。来不及解释一句，金妮将她扶起来，往刚刚咒语发出来的方向走去。她们好像穿过了一道看不见的屏障，陋居突然又回到了原有的位置。弗雷德和金斯莱正朝这里走过来。  
“等一等。”刚刚对她说话的金斯莱用魔杖指着海伦，“验明你的身份。”  
“海伦不需要。”弗雷德说，“她为了我们从阿兹卡班跳下去了，难道她还需要被检查吗？”  
金妮抽泣了一下，搂紧了海伦的胳膊。  
“如果有人冒名顶替呢？”金斯莱说着，转向海伦，“邓布利多对你说的最后一句话是什么？”  
海伦回想了一下，摇了摇头。  
“没有，他什么都没有和我说。”  
屋子里又有人走出来了，站在台阶上看着他们。  
金斯莱回头对台阶上的人说：“你听到了吧，莱姆斯？”  
“证明你自己，随便说点什么。”卢平教授走过来，神情复杂地看着海伦。  
她绝望地看着他们，亮灯的小屋就在他们身后。  
“我是蒙莫朗西，拉文克劳的耻辱，我和我父亲卖命给邓布利多。”她有些麻木地看着他们，说的每一句话都好像扎在自己心口的刀子。  
“我可以进去看一眼乔治吗？求求你们……”  
“够了。”弗雷德说着，走过来想从金妮手里接过海伦。卢平教授和金斯莱一动不动地站在原地，没有说话。  
海伦含着泪摇摇头，她并不需要谁来搀扶，快步走进了屋子。  
金斯莱在她身后疲惫地对卢平说话。  
“我去检查一下附近有没有跟踪过来的人，然后就回唐宁街。”  
这里和她五月来时并无二致。屋子里多了很多人，她轻轻拨开比尔和芙蓉的背影，乔治正躺在沙发上，脖子和胸口上都是触目惊心的血迹。  
韦斯莱夫人正拿着魔杖准备为他包扎。海伦走过去，跪坐在他的沙发前。  
屋子里的人都惊讶极了。  
“海伦？”芙蓉似乎还想说些什么，可是被比尔拦住了。  
“我找到你了，我终于找到你了。”她抽泣着握住乔治的手，望向他脸侧那个血淋淋的大洞——那里原本该长着耳朵的。  
乔治好像知道她的视线落在那哪了。他笑了笑，用另一只手擦去她的眼泪。  
“你弄错了，姑娘。”他轻声说，“乔治在你身后呢，我是弗雷德。”  
“骗子！”她哭得更大声了，把眼泪和鼻涕都擦在他的手心，“那我就不要嫁给你了。”  
“这可不太妙。”他微笑着说，“那我还是趁早承认吧，不过你以后的丈夫从此只能有一只耳朵了，圣人丈夫。”  
“你又开始说这个笑话了，对不对？”弗雷德无奈地看着他，“你要让我们每个人都听一遍吗？”  
海伦吸了吸鼻涕，迷茫地看着他：“什么圣人？”  
“我有洞了。能明白吗？”尽管顶着弗雷德的揶揄，他还是告诉了海伦。  
韦斯莱夫人走到她身旁，伸手搂了搂她的肩。  
“我没想到能这么快见到你，海伦。”她泪汪汪地叹了口气，“你和乔治都付出太多了。弗雷德把阿兹卡班发生的事都告诉了我们，乔治说他每天都收到你给他发的那几个字……”  
“一天三次，近三个礼拜，二十天。”乔治虚弱地笑了，“海伦每天都告诉我——‘我很好’、‘我很好’、‘我很好’。现在看来，你在骗我。”  
一天三次，二十天里不曾中断过，海伦知道乔治一定会看到的，就在他的袖扣上。  
“希望你不会嫌弃乔治这孩子。”韦斯莱夫人摇了摇头，隐去脸上的担忧，露出一个微笑来，“我帮他清理一下伤口，看上去会好点。”  
“希望你不要嫌弃他。”弗雷德说，“他可能脑子也受伤了，不太正常。”  
“闭嘴，弗雷德。”乔治说着，眼睛都快眯上了。  
海伦伸手掩了掩鼻尖，含着泪笑出了声。  
*  
“海伦，你从食死徒那里来，他们会不会很快追上来？”卢平急匆匆地走进来，“我和金斯莱巡逻了附近一圈，没有什么可疑的迹象。”  
“事实上我——”她慌张地环顾了一圈屋里的人们，他们的安危的确和自己有关，今晚她这么贸然地闯进来……  
“我已经死了，埃弗里把我放走了。”她着急地解释着，把阿兹卡班逃狱后到今晚的事情都叙说了一遍。  
“……也就是说，我的名字以后都不应该出现在除了墓碑和报道以外的地方。”愈到结尾，她的声音越来越小。  
乔治握紧了她的手，他似乎在为什么生气。  
“埃弗里？你如何判断他的话是否可信？”比尔靠在起居室的壁炉旁，微微蹙着眉头，“乔治告诉我，一月份开始他就一直在骗你去翻倒巷，为他修理消失柜。……也间接造成了邓布利多去世。我知道那与你的关系微乎甚微，但我想说的是，他的所言所行都要被提防。”  
“没错。”韦斯莱先生坐在暗处的椅子上，有些消沉，“在部里，几乎所有人都说他是个彬彬有礼，前途可期的年轻人。显然他还有不为人知的另一面。”  
“去年九月，神秘人各自给了他和德拉科·马尔福一个任务。马尔福的任务，想必你们都知道了；而他的任务是杀了我的前上司，艾博先生。那晚是唐克斯和我去的，想必你们都知道了。但我一直没有说，那晚艾博家起了很大的火，他被我用石化咒击倒在地上，眼看就要被浓烟熏死了，我救了他。”  
“事实证明还是不救的好。”弗雷德撇撇嘴。  
海伦沉默了一会，其实她心中很赞成弗雷德说的话。  
“他一直向食死徒隐瞒我的身份，明明那天他都知道了的，但埃弗里还是允许我继续住在他家的庄园。”  
“老天。”乔治恨恨地说着，闭上了眼睛。  
海伦只有继续说下去。  
“直到今天，他突然告诉我神秘人要抓住波特了，也许是想让我彻底死心吧，他把我带来了。然后我就那件事和他谈了个条件。”  
“也就是说，在这之前你也不知道神秘人的行动？”赫敏讶异地说。  
“我不知道。”海伦抬头看着她，“阿兹卡班里逃出来的食死徒，其中有老埃弗里和诺特，他们害怕神秘人生气，也害怕我抢了他们的风头，一直把我当成透明人，不会让我参与这些事。再者，如果我真的到了可以提前知道这些的程度，我的手上不可能没有黑魔标记了。”  
她卷起袖子，给他们看自己光洁的手臂。  
“不太成功的卧底。”卢平说，“但是好在你活下来了。”  
“对不起，卢平教授。”海伦的手垂了下去，无措地放在膝头。面对一屋子的勇士，他们还在听一个失败者侃侃而谈。  
“我搞砸了邓布利多交给我的任务，我可以弥补的，你们可以让我去为凤凰社做任何事情。”  
“你搞砸了什么？”乔治反问道，“没有死在那里吗？”  
“莱姆斯，你不该这么说，给海伦平添了那么多愧疚。”唐克斯安抚道，“在我看来，她已经尽力了。”  
卢平难受地看着海伦。  
“不用对我说抱歉。……你不需要道歉，海伦。”  
“是她让我和乔治去保护哈利的。”弗雷德有些激动地说，“虽然没有她这句话我们也会来……但我们都得明白，海伦站的位置比我们任何一个人都要危险，不要再讨论海伦是否有过失了，在我和乔治看来，她已经做得很好了，不能再好了！”  
“你们都付出了很多，”一直在角落静静听着的哈利说话了，“每个人，为了我……我很感谢你们每一个人。  
他又说了一些安抚大家的话，显然哈利才是那个看上去最内疚的人。  
“不客气，伙计。”罗恩笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“毕竟你是我们最后的希望。但是别给自己太大负担。”  
“海伦，你和埃弗里当时跟着我们中的哪一对？”比尔说，“有没有看到疯眼汉？”  
“应该没看到，他们跟在我后头。”乔治淡淡地说。  
金妮在一旁瑟缩了一下。  
芙蓉发出一声古怪的呜咽，“海伦，你亲眼看着？……”  
海伦轻轻抓住乔治的袖口，他自然地握住了她的手，她心里踏实了很多。  
“没错。”她转过脸去，“我没有看到穆迪教授，怎么啦？”  
“他死了。”比尔说，“从扫帚上掉下去了。”  
唐克斯用手帕捂着脸，在卢平身旁默默哭泣。  
“从扫帚上掉下去也可以活下来。”海伦飞快地说，“我就是从夜骐背上掉下来的，可以用缓冲咒。”  
“他用不了，他的魔杖被击飞了。”比尔摇了摇头，抽出魔杖变出了一瓶威士忌和几只玻璃杯。  
海伦目瞪口呆地望着乔治，他脸上的笑容消失了。弗雷德也正一脸惊愕地看着屋子里的人，似乎在等谁出来澄清，比尔开了个无趣的玩笑。  
比尔挥动魔杖，十三只斟满酒的玻璃杯飞到屋里每个人的手中，他拿起了第十四只。  
“敬疯眼汉。”  
“敬疯眼汉。”大家齐声说道。  
比尔又将酒杯朝海伦举了举。  
“敬海伦。”  
她错愕地看向乔治，他温和地望着她，举了举自己的酒杯。  
“敬海伦。”  
众人低沉地说完，举杯饮酒。  
*  
金妮和赫敏睡在一间，去年圣诞其实是可以三个人挤一挤的，但眼下房间空了出来。芙蓉和海伦睡在二楼珀西的房间，今晚她没有什么心情和海伦讨论婚礼的事了，不过或许明天可以。  
从浴室出来后，海伦听到起居室里弗雷德和乔治还在说话，她走了过去。  
乔治的脑袋上不得不缠起一圈纱布，不过看上去已经没那么虚弱了。他正坐在沙发上和弗雷德讨论接下来笑话商店里的新产品。  
“海伦，睡前要吃点葡萄吗？”弗雷德笑嘻嘻地指了指茶几上的水果碗，不过这次应该不是韦斯莱夫人用来做蛋糕的辅料了。  
“不了，谢谢。”  
她坐到乔治身边，歪着头擦干自己的头发。看到乔治在斜睨着自己，海伦挑了挑眉毛。  
“我自己也能擦干净，你就歇着吧。”  
他抱着胳膊笑了笑。  
“好吧。”  
“我没猜错的话，海伦。”弗雷德说，“你明天不用去上班了，以后也不用去上班了，对吧？”  
说到这个海伦一下子有了精神，“没错！”  
她想了想，“反正我也厌倦了办公室的单调日子，不做就不做吧。只是有点可惜，不能亲自去辞职了，也不知道报纸上会不会有我的讣告……”  
“如果你真的很想看到的话，”弗雷德说，“我们匿名帮你登一个？”  
“得了吧，要去你去。”乔治说，“如果你去，我就用一个咒语把你的两条腿粘在一起。”  
弗雷德没心没肺地笑着，“那就留下来吧，海伦。不过你可不能到处乱跑了，最近对角巷的白天都不太安生了，何况其他地方。”  
“好吧。”海伦耸了耸肩。  
“说起来，”他转头看着海伦，“今晚在空中有那么多食死徒，你害怕吗？”  
海伦犹豫了一下。  
“我不怕。”  
乔治转头去看着弗雷德，他识趣地笑着，拿起剩下的半碗水果上楼去了。  
又只有他们两个人了。  
“现在可以重新回答我了吗？”他抬手搂住海伦的肩膀，往自己怀里揽了揽。  
她吸了吸鼻子，飞快地点了点头。  
“你被咒语打中的时候，我的心跳都被弄丢了。”海伦靠在他怀里小声说着，他还穿着冒充哈利的衣服，脏兮兮的，只不过血渍被咒语去掉了。  
“我还走了很远很远的路来陋居找你……”想起在平原上漫无目的的那段长途跋涉，她有些失落地叹了口气，“你们的保护咒用得太好，我以为再也找不到你了。”  
乔治的喉结动了动，没有说话。过了一会，他伸出另一只手，把她搂得紧紧的。  
“抱歉，亲爱的。”他想了一会，“说起来，我的耳朵似乎是我自己的失误啊……在扫帚上，我看到你的时候，我满脑子都在想怎么把你带回来，差点忘了我们还在护送哈利。还好那只是一个普通的黑魔法，不是别的什么咒语。”  
“这不是你的错。”  
海伦闭着眼睛，泪珠濡湿了她的睫毛。  
“我不想再离开你了，海伦。”  
他小心翼翼地吻去她睫下的泪水，海伦却转过脸去，避开了他。  
“你在生气吗？”乔治巴巴地看着她，“我都等了一晚上了。好吧，既然你说——”  
她笑了一下，抬手去搂住他的脖子，倾身去吻了他。  
不过二十天的重逢，对他们来说真的太久了。海伦小心翼翼地绕过他缠着纱布的伤处，他却没有自己那么温柔，甚至是有些粗鲁地抵开她的唇舌，有些不讲理地在她唇齿间肆意地攻城略地。  
“我没有生气……”借着楼上又不是时候出现的脚步声，她嗔怪地推开了他，“我只是在想，真是不幸中的万幸。”  
乔治依旧在她颈间流连着，在白皙的肌肤上留下细碎的吻痕。  
“是啊，不幸中的万幸，你回来了。”  
“我说的是你的耳朵。”海伦纠正道。  
“可我说的是你。”他抱紧了海伦，笑着抚了抚她的后背，“不管怎么说，我们都结束了这冒险的一天。”  
这句话海伦很是赞同，她将鼻尖埋在他的肩头，点了点头。  
“的确是冒险的一天，你说的没错。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在搬稿的时候才意识到，好像是刀的有点过分。  
> 但我是共情能力很差的人，写的时候爽的一批，也是辛苦读者朋友们了……


	78. 洞听和姐姐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 温暖的日常

眼看着芙蓉的婚礼将近，海伦似乎来得正是时候。韦斯莱夫人有太多的事要去操办了，而弗雷德和乔治要回店里，比尔和韦斯莱先生要出门上班。家里只剩下罗恩他们、金妮、海伦和芙蓉。不包括新娘在内，他们五个人负责听韦斯莱夫人差遣，经常一整个上午都忙的团团转。  
海伦很乐意留在这里帮忙，乔治他们不能天天都往家里跑。店里太忙，来回的路上也不能保证安全，于是连着几个晚上都住在店里，但海伦在这里并不无聊，除了帮一些力所能及的忙之外，金妮、赫敏和芙蓉都会陪着自己聊天。  
“这个咒语不错，你可以学学。”海伦说着，用魔杖罗恩房间地板上的一大团旧书和旧袜子，它们在地上打着旋飞了起来，飞向了各个该去的地方。  
罗恩目瞪口呆地看着她，然后仰面躺在了床上。  
“好吧……谢谢你，海伦。”  
“你最好自己试一试。”海伦笑了一下，“乔治如果知道你看着我帮你打扫房间，还自己不动手的话，他会往你的杯子里放呕吐糖的。”  
听了这话，罗恩一下子坐了起来，“好姐姐，你不会告诉他的，对吗？”  
“但是我可没有义务为你打扫啊。”她无奈地瞪了罗恩一眼，收起了魔杖，“你自己来吧。需要我把哈利叫上来陪你吗？”  
关于罗恩为什么会叫自己姐姐，这要从乔治和弗雷德回到店里上班开始说起。  
他和弗雷德每天都会让猫头鹰来陋居送一个包裹，里面有可能是巧克力蛋、会唱歌的贺卡、一束鲜花或者是简单到有点幼稚的拼字玩具，从来没有重复过。包裹的收件人不能直接写海伦的名字，乔治就写了“姐姐”。第一天收到包裹的时候，大家都以为是寄给芙蓉的，直到他们看到了乔治附上的卡片。  
“致我的姐姐:  
希望你在家不会太无聊。  
来自:笑话商店洞听”  
“哦——姐姐——”金妮和罗恩拖着长长的调子，一边冲海伦眨着眼睛。  
于是全家人都知道了，金妮和罗恩也开始管海伦叫姐姐。

恰好这时，虚掩的门被推开了，哈利和赫敏站在门口，身后跟着金妮。  
海伦猜想自己是时候离开了，哈利却一直看着她，好像有话要说。  
“嗯……怎么了，哈利？”  
“海伦，我有一些问题想要问你。”他绿色的眸子在镜片后闪烁着不确定的光，“是你提到让弗雷德和乔治来保护我的，可是你为什么要这么说？我是说……是邓布利多这么告诉你的吗？”  
海伦点了点头。  
“没错。虽然邓布利多在他生命的最后关头没有留下什么话给我……这是我和他最后一次见面时，他嘱咐我的。”  
“但你和哈利的交集并不算多，他为什么会这么说呢？”赫敏迷惑地摇了摇头，好像要甩掉一些没用的猜想。  
“我不知道。”海伦说，“事实上，邓布利多在我心里才是最后的灯塔。抱歉……哈利。”  
哈利叹了口气，走到罗恩身边坐了下来，“不用说抱歉，因为我也这么觉得。”  
“邓布利多……嗯，遇害那晚，”罗恩犹豫了一下，似乎不忍心说出那几个字，“你在阿兹卡班，这就是金斯莱说的大规模越狱？可是听起来，他们好像就空着手从监狱里安然无恙地走出来了似的。”  
“魔法部内部的腐败你无法想象，罗恩。”海伦不以为然地走到站在门口的金妮身边，将手放在了门把上，她回想起艾博先生那本简单却一直没法通过的提案，还有职位甚高的乌姆里奇，“食死徒和摄魂怪有交易，我昨晚说过了……”  
“好啦。”金妮颤抖着打断了她，“我们去楼下检查一下餐具好吗？不要再说这些了，海伦。”  
海伦能看到哈利一直在盯着她身边的金妮，但他什么都没说。  
她们把哈利、赫敏和罗恩留在了楼上的房间里，金妮有些心不在焉地把洗干净的餐具装回碗柜里，海伦看了她一会，试探着说道：“赫敏告诉我，你和哈利在一起啦？”  
“赫敏没有告诉你，我们已经分开了吗？”这大概是金妮闷闷不乐的原因，韦斯莱夫人还是没有回来，屋外院子里的鸡时不时传来一两声鸣叫。  
“看来我知道的太晚了。”海伦说，“我离你们有点儿远。”  
金妮腾出干净的桌面来，给海伦和自己倒了两杯冰凉的果汁，“这不是谁的错。但我想问你一个问题。如果——我是说如果，乔治有比和你在一起还要重要的事去做，如果邓布利多交给他某个任务，他因为这件事太危险了，要离开你。好吧，就是分手——那你会怎么办呢？”  
这哪里是假设的乔治，这分明是现在的哈利。  
海伦认真想了想，给出了她的答案。  
“在这个时候，他就不是我一个人的了，对吗？”她抿着嘴笑了，“当然了，我也很在意属于我的那一部分，那么我会让他知道的。”  
金妮若有所思地盯着自己的杯子，直到芙蓉和韦斯莱夫人走进来，海伦注意到她没有以前那么排斥芙蓉了，甚至还问她们要不要喝果汁。  
“我放下东西就来。”芙蓉大声说着，拎着大包小包走上了楼梯。韦斯莱夫人走到楼梯下，不安地盯着最上层罗恩的房间。  
“韦斯莱夫人！”海伦急忙放下杯子冲过去，转移了她的注意力。  
“怎么啦，亲爱的？”莫丽马上露出了微笑，她插着腰擦了把额头上的汗水，“晚餐想吃些什么？”  
“妈妈——”金妮扯着嗓子说，“有没有水果味的派呢？”  
“没错，水果味的派。”海伦随意地附和了一声，她听到罗恩房间的门被打开了。  
罗恩红彤彤的脑袋从楼上探出来，对海伦感激地笑了笑。  
“金妮，”芙蓉从楼梯上轻盈地走了下来，来到桌边拿起自己的那杯果汁，“下午我们去趟村里，或者镇上也行。”  
金妮看了一眼海伦，神秘地微笑起来，“好啊。”  
“好吧，”海伦迷茫地看着她们，“你们要去干嘛？”  
且不说她们两个什么时候关系这么不错了，海伦沮丧地意识到自己现在的处境，似乎只能呆在陋居了。几天可以，但如果是一个月甚至半年的话，要怎么办呢？  
“去搞点东西。”金妮说，“让你一起参加比尔婚礼的好东西。”  
“相信我们。”芙蓉满不在乎地说着，抚了抚自己的一头银发，“啊，记得让乔治带一套西装回来，别告诉他为什么。”  
海伦看了看她们，确定金妮和芙蓉没有在开玩笑之后，她笑得停不下来。  
“这是个好主意，对不对？”金妮眉飞色舞地说道。  
“没错，没错，”海伦捂着笑疼的肚子，“再好不过了。”  
*  
夜已深，全家人都睡了。海伦蜷缩在沙发上，小桌上点着一根不会烧尽的蜡烛。她拿着一本赫敏收拾出来的旧书翻了翻，起居室的挂钟上乔治和弗雷德的指针还指着“致命危险”。  
乔治答应过今晚会回来的，今天是周末，明天是哈利的生日，而后天又是芙蓉的婚礼。  
听说巫师成年时都会有一块手表，因为海伦正好撞见韦斯莱夫人在为哈利准备明天的生日礼物，她帮韦斯莱夫人保守了这个秘密，让惊喜留给哈利就好。  
但海伦在想，自己就没有收到一块手表，爸爸送给自己的是一套婚纱，全然没有提过这种传统。或许应该把乔治的手表拿过来用，毕竟他总和弗雷德在一起，可以看弗雷德的手表。  
今天乔治寄来的包裹是一份旅行地图，如果用金加隆之类的硬币把自己去过地方的图层刮开，会听到有一张小嘴在轻轻唱着那个地方的歌儿。海伦猜测如果去过的地方太多，它就会吵闹不堪，不过眼下自己只去过英国，所以只能听到一种声音。  
她翻完了《与狼人一起流浪》的最后两页，洛哈特教授的照片正在封底朝她眨眼。海伦模模糊糊地想起哈利告诉她，唐克斯和卢平结婚了。难怪乔治受伤那天，唐克斯一直靠在卢平肩头呢。也难怪在那之前，陋居的那个圣诞节，卢平向海伦打听了几句唐克斯的事情……  
烧不尽的烛火摇曳着，海伦已经打完了要打的哈欠，裹着薄毯渐渐睡着了，地图夹在最后一页，跟着书一起滑到了地毯上，发出一声闷响。于是她也没有看见墙上他们两人的指针跳到了“回家路上”。  
半梦半醒之间似乎能听到家门被推开的声音。片刻后，她被拥进一个温暖的怀抱。  
“你回来啦？”她含糊不清地说着，往乔治的怀里钻了钻。  
“没错。原本能更早点回来的。”乔治说着，把地上的书和地图拾了起来。  
“如果那群巡夜的蠢货不和我们纠缠那么久的话。”弗雷德说着，把一套西装搁在沙发那头，蹑手蹑脚地溜进了厨房，“让我看看还有什么好吃的，可把我饿坏了……”  
“巡夜？”她微微睁了睁眼，“是食死徒吧？”  
乔治在翻看他寄给海伦的地图，没有回答她。  
“那不是很危险？”她清醒了一些，抬手把地图按了下来，“你说呀。”  
乔治不以为然地笑了笑。  
“他们不敢把我和弗雷德怎么样。只不过他们注意到了我那只倒霉的耳朵，非要我说出个所以然来……我们只能用了一些让他们神志不清，然后开始健忘的咒语。”  
海伦看着他失去了耳朵的那一侧脸，说不出话来。  
“我还带回了两样你的东西。”乔治说着，低头吻了一下海伦，“在我的衣服内袋里，拿出来看看？”  
她眨了眨眼睛，将手探进去，摸出了一个小盒子。  
里面是巨怪牙齿做的手链和订婚戒指。  
乔治腾出手来为她戴上。  
“现在，终于可以光明正大地戴戒指了，”他将海伦的手放在唇边又吻了一下，“手链也是。”  
海伦在昏暗的烛光下欣赏了片刻，乔治看了她一会，打了个小小的哈欠。  
“今天过得怎么样，姐姐？”  
“一切都好。”她回答道，“你呢？”  
他重复道：“一切都好。只是我很想你罢了。”  
弗雷德在厨房里喝完了整整一壶饮料，似乎还碰倒了什么东西，正在小声抱怨着。  
乔治望了眼弗雷德弄出动静的方向，将海伦抱了起来朝楼上走去。  
“我也想你。”她吻了吻乔治尚缠着最后一块纱布的耳侧，“每分每秒。”  
*  
隔天清晨，全家人都早早起床为今天的婚礼做最后的准备。昨天哈利的生日晚宴并没有持续多晚，乔治和弗雷德的房间一大早就有人敲门。  
“这就来了，妈——”乔治咕哝着拉开房门，一个陌生的声影站在门口，一下子就把他拉了出去。  
他一脸惊愕地被眼前这个陌生男人按在了墙上，还没来得及向弗雷德呼救，就被他抬手堵上了嘴巴。  
这是一个看上去年纪比乔治小一些的男孩子，个头却和乔治一样高，一头棕褐色的短发。不同寻常的是，他正披着乔治那晚带来的那套西装。  
男孩深棕色的眼睛和他对视片刻，异常忸怩地开口了。  
“乔治，快点帮帮我！”  
“老天，你是谁啊？——”乔治张大了嘴巴，然后又被捂上了。  
男孩看上去要哭出来了，他涨红了脸盯着乔治。  
“我，我没想到这一点。唔，你帮我穿一下裤子好不好？”  
乔治的表情跟听到伏地魔要学着跳芭蕾一样惊恐，他低头看了看，男孩的西装外套下胡乱套了一件睡裙遮住了下半身，这睡裙是——  
“海伦？”


	79. 男装大佬

“客人们下午三点才会来，你现在喝复方汤剂是不是有点太早了？”乔治嘟囔着关上门，弗雷德被他从床上赶到了房间外头。  
海伦把裤子和皮带扔给他，然后紧紧闭上了眼睛。她现在和乔治一样高了，只要抬起手就能搭着他的肩膀。  
“时间很快就过去了，我不想在最忙的时候突然藏起来喝魔药呀。”海伦的脸皱成了一团，“梅林啊，我不要看，我不要看，太吓人了！你赶紧帮我把皮带栓好。”  
乔治难以置信地把着毛森森的脚踝塞进裤腿里，然后帮她拉好了裤子拉链，栓皮带的时候他们终于达成一致让弗雷德进来看看。  
于是门被推开了，弗雷德目瞪口呆地看着房间里发生的一切，嘴张得可以塞进一直大象。他看着一个陌生男孩一脸羞愤地扶着乔治，乔治则一言不发地帮他把裤子穿好。老天，是这个男孩走错了房子，还是他走错了房子？  
“你们在干什么？”  
“显而易见。”乔治没好气地帮海伦整了整衬衣的褶子，“穿裤子。”  
“我得叫海伦过来，不过我不能保证她不会杀了你——”弗雷德说着正要从楼梯上探出头去，海伦在房间里颇不好意思地说道。  
“咳，弗雷德，我在这。”  
更让弗雷德和乔治不服气的是，他们坐到餐桌旁时发现全家只有他们两个人不知道这件事。就连昨天才到这里的查理都淡定得不得了。  
“谁想出来的主意？”趁着韦斯莱夫人去厨房查看一锅炖菜，乔治平静且危险地看着罗恩和金妮，不过他们两个都在假装埋头吃饭，没人理会他。  
芙蓉的小妹妹和金妮一左一右坐在海伦两侧，金妮含情脉脉地看着海伦的新形象，没注意到哈利在对面不自在地瞟了她好几眼。  
“是啊，这个主意再好不过了。”海伦说着给加布丽盘子里加了一勺烤土豆，“我不喜欢让不认识的女孩子穿我精心准备的礼服——与其这样，还不如不要穿了。还想吃点什么，加布丽？”  
弗雷德看到他们两人手上的戒指，和查理相视一笑。  
“这可是绝无仅有的经历，好好珍惜吧，老弟。”  
“得了吧，要不你来试试？老天，今天早上我差点以为我要了结在这个麻瓜男孩手里了。”  
“海伦，今晚你一定要和我跳支舞。”金妮嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地塞满了烤牛肉，还是掩饰不住她灿烂的笑容，趁着乔治不注意，她低声对海伦说：“我的眼光真是太好了啊，对不对？”  
哈利又朝这里看了一眼。

婚礼开始之前，海伦刚从金妮的房间溜出来，芙蓉在那里支起了带灯的化妆镜，海伦、金妮和加布丽一起见证她打开了头饰的盒子。据说是韦斯莱夫人从乔治和弗雷德的姨婆那里借来的，出自妖精的手艺，精美得近乎脆弱，海伦都害怕自己弄坏它。  
帮芙蓉打理了头发和裙摆之后，金妮和加布丽还需要海伦帮忙。她正了正加布丽耳旁的鲜花，望向镜子里。  
海伦突然想起几年前的圣诞舞会，特洛伊、她和秋，三个女孩子头靠着头看着镜子里的彼此，设想着可以参加彼此的婚礼。  
才三年而已，时间过得一点也不快。  
末了她对着镜子整理了一下自己的领结。这个麻瓜男孩有着和她一样的瞳色，笑起来时眼睛会眯起来而不是弯成月牙。  
她走进果园里，洁白的婚礼帐篷支在那儿，里头人声鼎沸，客人们几乎都到这儿了。海伦挤进人群里，看到弗雷德和乔治正和一对媚娃姐妹交谈着，芙蓉提到过，这应该是她的表妹。

海伦挤到他们中间坐了下来，对媚娃姐妹咧嘴一笑，用芙蓉教她的法语说道：“幸会，我是艾伦·韦斯莱。”

银发姑娘咯咯笑着，伸出一只柔软的小手和她握了握。

弗雷德坐在海伦身后，看上去有些郁闷，不过他还是振作起来，和海伦一唱一和地讲起了笑话，把姑娘们逗得很开心。

“你们有一家笑话商店，我们国家的报纸也报道过。”一个媚娃朝乔治眨着眼睛，“你们本人比那些文章里写的还要有趣。”

她虽然看着乔治，但弗雷德和海伦都被媚娃银色的头发和身上的香味儿弄得有点晕晕的，海伦有些飘飘然了，一种前所未有的自信感从心底升了上来。

“他们的确很有才华！”她拿过乔治的酒杯喝了一口，“而我，是他们的股东！”

弗雷德从如痴如醉的状态中清醒了一下，惊讶地看着海伦。乔治懒洋洋地瞥了她一眼，没有说话。

“真的吗？”媚娃姐妹的注意力马上转移到了海伦身上，“那是你发现了他们的潜力咯？”

“没错。”在媚娃神秘的魔法影响下，海伦执着酒杯侃侃而谈，就差把脚架到前排的椅背上去了，“我参与了他们初期的一些产品和概念设计，不得不说，我起到了很重要的作用！”

“是这样，他说得没错。”乔治侧过头来望着海伦，为她附和。

海伦骄傲地扬了一下下巴，尽管这个动作由一个男孩子做出来非常古怪，但媚娃们笑得很开心，她们知道自己的魔力对异性造成的影响。

“美丽的小姐，我一定要和你共舞一曲，就在婚礼开始之后。”海伦没有理会乔治，而是趁机握住了媚娃的手，凑到嘴边轻轻吻了一下，“你的秀发让我想起北方冰川下最美的极光。”

“老天。”弗雷德僵硬地说着，和乔治交换了一个眼神。

媚娃走后，海伦把一个侍应生的托盘塞给乔治让他举着，她则吹着口哨对着托盘光滑的底面打理起了头发。媚娃的魔法正在慢慢消退，可是她的心情还是好得不得了。

“清醒了没？”乔治说。

“我一直很清醒！”海伦大声说，“好看的女孩子这么多，当男孩真是太快乐了！”

“我看够呛。”弗雷德笑嘻嘻地看了一眼后头，“我们给罗恩他们腾个座吧，婚礼就要开始了。”

哈利也用了一个麻瓜男孩的头发，变成了他的样子。不过这个男孩比哈利要胖一些，也没有海伦现在这么清秀。他跟着罗恩和赫敏坐到他们身边，罗恩正抱怨着他们的穆丽尔姨婆。

“她刚才还说我的两只耳朵不对称，这个老太婆。”乔治说，“我真希望比利尔斯叔叔还在，他在婚礼上可是个活宝。”

“就是看到‘不详’后二十四小时就死掉的那个？”赫敏问。

“不详？什么不详？”海伦坐正了身子，迫不及待地插话。

“占卜课本上的一个征兆，你肯定见过。”赫敏想了想，然后说，“好吧，我三年级的占卜课都没有上完呢，我就不提了。”

“不管怎么说，他在发疯前，可是每次聚会的生命和灵魂哪。”弗雷德起劲地说，“他经常一气灌下整整一瓶火焰威士忌,然后跑到舞池里，撩起长袍，掏出一束又一束鲜花，就从他的——”

哈利和海伦哈哈大笑起来。罗恩看上去怀念极了，提起了他一辈子没有结婚这件事。

海伦打量着帐篷里的客人们，有她认识的，见过的，更多的是她不认识的巫师。她还看到了穿着明黄色袍子的卢娜，不过她不能去打招呼了。三强争霸赛时德姆斯特朗的勇士克鲁姆也来了，那群媚娃都兴奋得不得了。

直到温暖的帐篷里，人们的说话声渐渐轻了下来，变成了兴奋的低声谈论，婚礼这就要开始了。韦斯莱夫人穿着新袍子走过来，朝亲戚们挥手致意，海伦记得这是那天莫丽和芙蓉去镇上时买的。

比尔和他的伴郎查理先走了进来，弗雷德挑逗地吹起了口哨，逗得那群媚娃们咯咯直笑。

接着是芙蓉的父亲挽着她向他们走来。海伦望着满面笑容的德拉库尔先生，又看到了他身边光彩照人的芙蓉。她只是穿了一件简单的白色连衣裙，周身散发着朦胧而美丽的银光，头顶精致的发饰闪闪发光，似乎它理所应当地夺去了婚纱该有的璀璨。

金妮和加布丽作为伴娘跟在她们后头，海伦也终于知道穆丽尔姨婆坐在哪了。

“金妮的裙子开口太低了。”姨婆的说话声从他们身后传来，从哈利和罗恩的表情来看，这应该就是了。

海伦丝毫不觉得，她只看到金妮也是那么动人，比平时还要好看。

“坐在我前面的年轻人是谁？难道也是韦斯莱家的？”姨婆嘟囔着。

海伦转过头去，礼貌地点了一下头。

“你好，姨婆。”

“是艾伦·韦斯莱，我们的另一个堂弟。”弗雷德说着，拽了拽海伦的衣袖，让她转过去不要和姨婆多说了。

“又是一个韦斯莱……今晚我见到了两个韦斯莱，真是要命……”

婚礼的主持人海伦也见过。尽管那天她的心情不能再低沉了，但她还是记得——邓布利多的葬礼也是他主持的。她看了看主持人，又看了看比尔的侧脸。

那里曾经留下了疤痕，不过今晚韦斯莱夫人用咒语暂时地将它们藏了起来。

她看见芙蓉洁白的连衣裙，忽然想起了自己的婚纱。

不过这样的场合似乎不适合想起不快乐的事情，主持人宣布他们结为夫妻后，宴会帐篷被欢呼声淹没了，她站起来和他们一起为新人鼓掌喝彩。

金色的气球在他们头顶炸开来，飞出了金色的极乐鸟和好看的铃铛，在一些客人感动的抽泣声里，他们站起来迎接中央金色的舞池。

“你看他们多幸福呀。”她伸手揽住乔治的肩，现在她的胳膊够长，“你不想在现在吻我一下吗？”

乔治抱起胳膊，挑了挑眉毛，似乎还在为这个主意生气。

“想都不要想。”

“好吧。”她咯咯笑着，她自己也没法接受和一个陌生的女孩接吻，“那么你要和谁跳舞呢？”

“和谁都不跳。”他无奈地看着她，“你呢？先找金妮，还是先找媚娃？”

弗雷德早就牵起了一个媚娃的手，跟在韦斯莱先生后头步入了舞池。

“金妮好像在和别人跳舞呢。”海伦说着，朝另一个媚娃眨了眨眼睛，然后走向她。

这一晚海伦几乎没停过，源源不断的小女巫过来和她碰杯、邀请她跳舞。多亏了金妮为她挑的这个麻瓜男孩有着一副还不错的皮囊。她喝了一杯又一杯香槟，还和海格、查理一起合唱了一首她也没有听过的歌儿。

事实上变成男孩子海伦确实开心多了，如果变成女孩子，她可能会有点无聊。

乔治握着酒杯走过来，他和弗雷德在这里还不忘发展潜在的客户，显然他们又谈成了，海伦刚刚还听到几个男巫正大声称赞着他们的笑话商店。

“艾伦。”他有意加重了对她名字的误读，别有深意地平视着她的眼睛：“别太过火了。”

“得了吧！”海伦撅起嘴，忘了自己还在一个男孩子的皮囊里，“你有本事就别拦着我……”

说着，今晚第一个和她跳舞的媚娃又走过来了，她的头发泛着温柔到能溺死人的银光，正娇滴滴地笑着，挽过了海伦的胳膊。

“愿意和我一起去帐篷外透透气吗？”海伦将她揽进怀里，媚娃的魔法加上酒精的作用，让她的舌头都要打结了，可她还在坚持不懈地说着她今晚能想到的所有情话——“我等了你一整晚，你却只和我跳了一支舞？我不甘心啊……”

狂欢的气氛越来越浓，也越来越没有节制。弗雷德带着另一个媚娃已经走了出去，海伦往出口走了两步，被乔治拉住了。

“劳驾，我得带他去醒醒酒。”他若无其事地对媚娃笑着，“他醉得太厉害了。”

“我没有！你这个混蛋——”海伦不满地嘟囔着，还是被乔治扯了过去带出了帐篷，留下媚娃一个人气呼呼地瞪着他们的背影。

远离了暖烘烘的帐篷和媚娃的魔法，她总算清醒了一些，但她还是很不满乔治把她从宴会上带走这事。他们穿过果园，走进一片树林，月光洒在林间空地上，斑驳一片。

“乔治，乔治。”她殷勤地叫着他的名字，感觉鞋子有些不跟脚，但她还是努力跟上了他，“我可以跟你打一架吗？”

他猛地止住步子，海伦差点撞在他身上：“你说什么？”

“我可以揍你吗？你知道，之前我一直对你这么好，是因为我觉得我打不过你。”海伦认真地说着，准备卷起自己的袖子，“今晚我一直在想这件事……”

“你不觉得你现在才提，有点太晚了吗？”乔治低头望着她，黑暗中看不清他的表情，只觉得他的话里充满了危险意味，“我告诉过你，别太过火了。”

海伦不明所以地退后了一步，却险些被她的西装裤绊倒，乔治一把扶住了她。她晕晕乎乎地意识到，复方汤剂的药效正在消失，她的个子正飞快缩回原来的长短，腰间的皮带松了松，裤子几乎要滑下来了。

“我怎么了？”她皱着眉准备给乔治的腹部来一拳，却发现衣袖几乎长到了手腕。

于是她又退后了一步，又是几欲摔倒。

“老天。”她嘟囔道，“裤子变大了，怎么办？”

乔治将手伸进她的衣下，有些不耐烦地解开了腰带，过于宽松的裤子一下子褪到了她的脚踝。还未弄清是怎么回事，她就被一把抱了起来，背狠狠地抵上了一棵树的树干。

海伦惊叫了一声，光洁的双腿下意识地环住了他的腰，似乎这样她就不会摔下去了。她也不得不像往常那样攀住他的双肩。

黑暗中，灼热的呼吸近在咫尺。

她的嘴唇被乔治有些用力地咬了一下，接着牙关又被抵开了。嘴唇的疼痛让她有些胆怯，她觉得乔治好像生气了，他的双手在她过大的衬衣下肆无忌惮地探索，探索着他早已熟悉的每一寸肌肤。

她委屈地呜咽了一声，又不敢松开手，只能小心翼翼地回应着他。

要知道，今晚她的衬衣下什么都没有穿。

“我做错了什么吗？”在他终于给了自己喘息的空隙之间，她怯生生地问道。

“你什么都没做错。”他微微喘着气，嗓子有些嘶哑。

海伦环紧了他的腰，勉强伸出一只手来解开他的领结。

“你看起来好热啊。”她抿着嘴笑了笑。

“如果你不这么迷人的话，我或许就不会这么热了。”他拨开她唇边湿漉漉的头发丝，似乎有足够的耐心和她在这耗着。“我已经忍耐一天了，海伦。”

她红着脸缩回手去。

“可是我还没玩够呢。”她咕哝道。

他抬了抬眉毛，在她衬衣下的手慢慢滑到了那个最敏感的地方。

“别！”海伦果然一秒求饶了，“我的腰怕痒！求你了——”

乔治正要说什么，帐篷那儿忽然传来不对劲的惊叫声。他朝林子外望去，一边轻手轻脚地将海伦放回地面上。

“带魔杖了吗？”

海伦点点头，从西装的内袋里抽出自己的魔杖。

“好像出事了。”乔治又往那看了一会，将海伦护在身后，“林子里也不能保证安全，先跟着我。”

海伦不能再穿这双过大的皮鞋了，她光着脚踩在林间的枯枝和泥土上，和乔治几乎是跑回了帐篷。

人们的欢笑声和歌声早已变成尖叫声，帐篷被烧坏了一大半，海伦一眼就能认出那些穿着黑色斗篷、戴着黑色面具的人。

食死徒来了。

陋居的保护魔咒居然被破坏了。

“弗雷德！”乔治拉着海伦迅速从帐篷的侧边溜过去，一边大声呼喊着弗雷德的名字。

“统统石化！”海伦指着狼藉缝隙间能看到的一个食死徒的身影厉声说道。

他毫无防备，在人群中直挺挺地倒了下来。

很快别的食死徒就发现了他们，乔治奋力挡掉几个咒语。

“昏昏倒地！”弗雷德从一旁闪身出来，指着一个正举着魔杖要偷袭他们的食死徒，他被击飞出去，掉到火光后面看不见了。

“金妮在哪？金妮！”海伦张望着，大声呼喊着金妮的名字。

四周皆是惊呼声和帐篷塌下来的声响，酒杯和桌椅被砸得粉碎，她躲在乔治身后，为他挡掉射向他们的一道道咒语。

“爸爸护着金妮，不用担心！”弗雷德大喊着，他们冲进帐篷，魔杖对准了落单的食死徒。可是他明显要厉害一些，很多魔咒都被他轻而易举地挡掉了——

“盔甲护身！”海伦尖叫着，铁甲咒只起到了一半作用，那个食死徒往后退了一步，脸上的面具碎成了两半。

她将乔治往自己身后拉了拉，惊恐地看着那个食死徒的真面目——她很多年前就见过他了，尽管和他没有过多的交集，每次也都是不愉快的回忆——

老埃弗里。


	80. 魔法即强权

乔治反应极快地指向他们中间的一根柱子：“四分五裂！”

顷刻间帐篷中央塌了下来，遮住了老埃弗里的视线，海伦松开了他的手，向后退了好几步。

“我不能留下来，他知道我还活着了！”海伦看了一眼乔治，来不及过多解释，她用魔杖挥开一道恶咒，变出一道无形的护盾挡在乔治和弗雷德身后，也挡开了海伦自己。

几乎就是下一秒，决定和动作一样迅速，她旋转着进入黑暗里，离开了陋居。

*

她赤着脚踩在杂草丛生的花园里，警惕地环顾着四周。近处漆黑一片，远处依稀有几户邻居家的窗子透出灯光来。

连路边的灯柱都是暗的。

“平安镇守——统统加护……”还等不及确定附近有没有可疑的人，海伦的魔杖指向天空，把自己和身后的老房子笼罩在守护咒之下。

蒙莫朗西旧宅。父亲应该没有把这里透露给食死徒，海伦只在这里过过一个短暂且沉闷的圣诞节，而唐克生前最后一年的时光大部分是在这里度过的。

她的心里异常冷静，老埃弗里的反应没有那么快，他也不会猜到自己去了哪里。

但还是要确定房子里没有其他异常才能放心，海伦借着魔杖的光走进屋子里，父亲添的那些简单的陈设已经落了一层厚厚的灰。和那年她离开时并无两样，并没有过多生活的痕迹。

楼上也是一样，踩在地毯上甚至能踩出厚厚的一层灰来，父亲和她的房间保持着原来的样子。

海伦这才松了口气，在父亲的床边坐了下来，这时床头的一个旧相框突然说话了。

“海伦·蒙莫朗西？”

她跳了起来，用魔杖指过去，又缓缓放下了。

相框里是妈妈的照片，她正对自己挥手微笑着，但刚刚说话的声音不是来自于她。相框底下咧开了一张小嘴，问道：“你是谁？”

“海伦·蒙莫朗西。”她答道。

“证明你的身份。”

海伦把魔杖凑了过去。

“这是我的魔杖，柳木，十又三分之一英寸长，独角兽尾毛。”

“好的，好的，我知道了。”相框听起来很满意，“把我的背板打开，那里有留给你的字条。”

她放下魔杖，伸手去挪开相框背后的卡扣。那里面的确有一张字条，海伦将它展开，里头是父亲的字迹。

“蒙莫朗西旧宅保密人：唐克·蒙莫朗西。”

赤胆忠心咒……海伦思索了一下，父亲直到去世都没有和自己提过这件事，不出意外的话，她是现在这座房子的保密人。

想到这，她马上用魔杖把屋子里的灯点上了，反正别人也看不见。

她将相框扣回去，把妈妈的照片抱在怀里。

只是自己的耳饰放在陋居了，今天的她原本也没有打算戴。

海伦低头看见自己还穿着乔治的衬衣和外套，她笑了笑，抬手蹭了蹭衣服。尽管自己看上去衣衫不整，有些狼狈，但悬着的心已经放下来了。

她从妈妈的衣柜里翻出可以穿的袍子和睡衣，又费了些功夫修好了浴室的水龙头。正当她抱着乔治的衬衣要躺进干净的被窝里，一只银色的喜鹊从窗外飞了进来。

守护神的嘴张得大大的，乔治的声音从里面传出来。

“我们被监视了，你现在如何？用你的方式通知我。”

她无奈地看着守护神消失在房间里，如果乔治能去金妮房间找一找，他就会看见自己的耳饰放在那儿的梳妆台上了，除此之外，她想不出其他能安全地通知他的方法。

一个人住在这里如果不去了解一些外界的信息，很容易和世界脱节。她不得不用幻身咒伪装自己，去镇子里巫师的地盘上弄一些报纸和日常的吃食。很快她就看到哈利的照片作为通缉犯出现在《预言家日报》的头版，关于自己的消息则是全无。

她不知道这样对自己是好是坏，如果是这样的话，老埃弗里想杀死自己，自己就会像泡沫一样悄无声息地消失在这世界上。

报纸上越来越多关于哈利的文章，大多数是抨击和评判，但看上去又没有什么根据。但好消息是，从来没有哈利被抓住之类的消息出现过，第三个周末的晚上，她终于决定试着联络哈利。

“哈利，我是海伦。你们现在如何？可以回复我。”

银色的独角兽跃出了窗子，消失在黑暗里，原以为要等很久，结果她很快就收到了回复。

水獭形的守护神里传出了赫敏的声音，她激动地告诉海伦他们现在的处境，并表示海伦可以过来。

海伦早该想到的，他们会藏身在格里莫广场。原先的手包落在陋居了，她在妈妈的衣柜里找了一个新的，又一次施了无痕拓展咒，然后把重新整理出的随身物品和乔治的衣服塞了进去。

她小心翼翼地幻影移形到格里莫广场附近的街区，给自己用了一个幻身咒，然后按照哈利的嘱咐，她站到了12号住宅的台阶上，赫敏为她打开了门。

“我还在想怎么进来，不远处那两个巫师是谁派来监视你们的吗？”海伦跟在她后头走了进去，和之前那个夏天不同的是，屋子里被人里里外外地打扫过了，里头的空气不再灰尘扑鼻。

“没错，但你只要站到台阶上，就进入了保密咒的范围。”赫敏说，“你来得太及时了，事实上我们正需要你的帮助……”

餐厅的大桌子上放了很多报纸和写了字的羊皮纸，海伦拿起一张看了看。

“魔法部地图？我真应该早点联系你们的，这样能省不少功夫。”海伦抓住羊皮纸在上面圈出几处不必要的地方，把修改的意见写了上去。——然后她发现，这是自己的职业病犯了。

“海伦！”罗恩从楼上下来了，看上去有些许的欣慰，“我们不知道那天你也从陋居离开了。乔治还是不知道你现在在哪，对吗？”

“没法让他知道。”海伦停下笔，看着自己的戒指略略叹了口气，“陋居被监视了，我不能给他回复。——哈利在哪？”

“他一会回来。”赫敏迅速收拾了一下桌面，腾出一块干净的地方，“但是你不是说，你已经‘死’了吗？至少你现在比我们的处境要好一些，难道不是吗？”

海伦只能把婚礼上老埃弗里看见她的事情告诉了赫敏和罗恩。

“我不知道老埃弗里会怎么样，毕竟连他的儿子迦勒·埃弗里都很怕他。”她说，“所以还是像你们一样躲起来比较好。”

“看到这了吗，海伦？”罗恩从报纸堆顶上抽出一份来。

翻开哈利照片铺就的头版，第二版居然是迦勒的照片，他对着镜头谦逊地微笑着，好像根本不会使钻心咒似的。

《最年轻的威森加摩成员：迦勒·埃弗里以最高支持率进入审判团》

“看上去他父亲帮了他不少啊。”海伦挑了一下眉毛，冷漠地说道，“老埃弗里在坐牢的时候，他还和我一样是助理呢。”

中午时分哈利回来了，海伦惊讶地看到那个被弗雷德称为“脑子出问题的高龄小精灵”哼着歌勤快地穿梭在厨房和餐桌之间，端上一份份美味可口的午餐。

“你们怎么把他修好的？”她疑惑地盯着它的背影，罗恩和哈利笑了起来。

赫敏认真地说：“三年前你加入我的S.P.E.W时不是知道了吗，海伦？他们是有生命有思想的生物。”

“开个玩笑。”海伦笑着对走过来的小精灵说：“谢谢你的午餐，克利切。”

小精灵颤抖着鞠了一个躬，收走了桌上的空盘。

“老天，你有时候真的很像乔治。”罗恩说，“我们刚认识你的时候，你还不是这样的。”

“人是会变的嘛。”海伦伸手点了点他们汇总好的一份手稿，“只告诉我你们需要什么，不要告诉我你们的最终目的，下午就开始吧。”

“为什么？”哈利小声问。

“如果我被抓住了，至少你们不用担心我说漏嘴。”

下午他们在同一张桌子上，海伦为他们修改了魔法部的地图和注意事项，嘱咐了很多他们原先不知道的细节。他们想要去魔法部找到乌姆里奇。哈利告诉海伦，魔法部的进入方式也变了，不能直接幻影移形到部里。

“我没见过证明币……”海伦用羽毛笔捋了捋垂下来的发丝，“不过可以从他们身上偷几个嘛，不出意外的话，我们只能用马桶把自己冲到魔法部咯。”

“马桶？”哈利看上去有些惊恐，罗恩在一旁欲言又止。

“我迟到的时候经常这样。”海伦不以为然地转向赫敏，“复方汤剂怎么样了，还需要几天完成？”

她在格里莫广场住了一个礼拜，九月初的一天，四人份的复方汤剂已经备好，她和赫敏他们又核对了一遍流程。

“你们完成了任务之后，直接回这，不要在部里走散了，我自己会想办法回到这里。”

“不和我们一起吗，海伦？”哈利说。

“我要去我原先的部门探探口风，搞清楚我现在的处境。”

*

清晨，海伦把他们带到了她每周一钻马桶都会路过的一条小巷子里，她借着哈利的手表看了看时间。

“就快了。”她顶着一个不算完美的幻身咒走到巷口，这两天的一批批筛选下来，他们选中了三个可能接近乌姆里奇的巫师。第一个是禁止滥用魔法司的助理马法尔达，她被赫敏的无声咒放倒了。罗恩和哈利把她拖到了巷子里头的一扇门后，海伦找出了她的证明币。

“她是部里出了名的好使唤。”海伦说，“经常被叫去做很多职能之外的事情。……接下来我们就等部长办公室的助理们。”

“那岂不是会遇到珀西？”罗恩愤愤地说。

“如果真的有这个机会，那可太好了。”海伦焦急地张望着，可是一直到九点，他们也未能选中合适的职员，她倒是看到专利产品办公室的那帮女巫了，可是她们根本没什么机会见到乌姆里奇。

“是不是要过上班时间了？”赫敏提醒道。

“没错，得尽快了。”海伦看到了一个熟悉的身影，“哦，正好送上门来了——”

这是她曾经的同事希施金，还被迦勒施过夺魂咒。海伦没有再犹豫，用昏迷咒击中了她，希施金的身材体型和海伦差不多，性格也相对比较熟悉。

海伦拔下希施金的头发，罗恩把她和马法尔达挪到了一块。不一会，第二个马法尔达和希施金站在他们面前。

“等着，我们出去找找——”

她带着赫敏走出了巷子，一个面熟的魔法部职员向他们走过来。

“早上好，伦考恩先生。”海伦朝他打了个招呼，从包里拿出一块糖果来，“是不是时间太早了？吃块咖啡糖提提神吧。”

伦考恩一再拒绝，看上去就要发脾气了，海伦执着地把鼻血牛轧糖递到他鼻子底下，一副不知死活的样子。

“试试吧！一颗糖抵十杯提神饮料！”

最终他还是不高兴地接了过去，不到几秒，他的鼻血像喷泉似的涌出来，弄脏了他的袍子。

“梅林呀，我不知道你对它过敏——好吧，你得去医院看看了！”海伦揪着伦考恩的头发夸张地尖叫起来，赫敏在他背后给了他一个混淆咒，他们搞到了第三个人的头发。

“怎么回事？”一个小个子男巫胆怯地走了过来，不巧让他看到了这一幕，赫敏和海伦将计就计，将刚才发生的事情说了一遍。

“你来了，卡特莫尔。我不能相信，伦考恩先生居然威胁我，他觉得我在害他。”海伦气呼呼地向他抱怨道，“他如果能收敛一下脾气的话，部里的人也不会这么怕他了，对吧？”

“或许吧。”男巫看了一眼伦考恩消失的方向，似乎害怕会被他听到。

“你看起来精神也不太好。”赫敏说，“这回我发誓你不会过敏的，来，吃了这个——”

“呃？哦，不用了，谢谢……”

“一定要吃。”赫敏强硬地说着，似乎吓坏了他，于是他接了过去。

这颗是吐吐糖，显然他们的配方还是太激进了，男巫的舌头刚沾到糖果就开始剧烈地呕吐起来。海伦趁机拔下一撮头发塞进手里的药瓶，摇了好几下。

“天哪，卡特莫尔，你今天还上得了班吗？”海伦说着，又举起了魔杖。

“不行——”卡特莫尔干呕着，一边还想往前走，“我必须——今天——必须去——”

“这样可太愚蠢了！”赫敏惊恐地说，“我想你应该去圣芒戈查一查！”

“我没想到你也对它过敏！”海伦满是歉意地拽着还在干呕的卡特莫尔往反方向挪过去，“走吧，我路过你办公室的时候会为你说明的！”

卡特莫尔终于接受了海伦的建议，勉强站起来幻影移形了。罗恩在最后一刻扯过了他的公文包，接过海伦扔给他的复方汤剂。

“伦考恩的脾气确实不好，他负责乌姆里奇办公室外的巡查工作，一会我就在那里找你，哈利。时间紧迫，我和赫敏先过去。”

“那么我呢？”罗恩赶忙问道。

“魔法维修保养处，你可以借着职务的名义在整个魔法部乱逛。”

说完，海伦带着赫敏走向女厕所，心中想着计划还是赶不上变化，本来确定好的合适人选今天没有全部出现在这里。

“早啊，希施金。”同一个办公室的女巫也在里头，和海伦打了招呼。

“早上好，克劳瑞丝。周末过得如何？”

“我们不是一起来加班了吗？”克劳瑞丝纳闷地看着她，似乎觉得海伦在讽刺自己。

“即使加班了，也要保持愉悦的心态。”海伦若无其事地说着，推开门走了进去。

从壁炉里被冲出来后，海伦不得不和克劳瑞丝一起走了，她只得转头给赫敏指了指马法尔达的办公室，然后跟上了同事的步子。

电梯刚往下降了一层，专利物品办公室的女巫们挤了进来，她们看到希施金和克劳瑞丝，叽叽喳喳地把早晨的第一个通知传达给了她们。

“带上你们的报告和记录板，一会九号会议室见！”贝尔说，“法律执行司要重新界定商品收缴和登记的条例。”

这可不太好，明明说好了和哈利碰头的。海伦正想着直接溜掉，却听到贝尔和另一个女巫说：“时运不济呀，韦斯莱们的好日子要到头了。”

“我可不这么觉得。”

“今天的条例就是针对他们的。”贝尔说，“你听说了吗？他们家和头号不良分子交往甚密，他们的商店也可能存在一些问题！”

“你真的相信波特是头号不良分子吗？”

  
但贝尔还没有回答，电梯已经到了地下二层，海伦不得不和同事跑着去办公室拿会议要用的东西。

走进九号会议室，能听到与会的巫师们交头接耳的嗡嗡声，迦勒坐在最里面中央的位置上，手指不耐烦地敲打着桌面，一言不发。

“到齐了吗？”瓦西里娅坐在一侧，瞥了她们一眼，似乎在责怪她们来晚了。

会议主要由瓦西里娅主持。她絮絮叨叨地说了半个小时，其实只说明了一件事：韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的部分商品应该被划进商品收缴的禁止。

“如果他们拒绝并且持续推出违禁范围内的商品，魔法部有权关闭他们的店铺。”瓦西里娅说，“专利物品办公室也要配合我们的工作，拒绝他们部分产品的申请。”

“贝尔，你明白了吗？”迦勒突然转向坐得离他最近的贝尔，语气非常柔和。

贝尔咯咯笑着，翻着她的笔记本，“明白，埃弗里先生。”

“希施金，你呢？”他以为海伦是不理解才会把脸板起来的。

“不，我不太明白。”海伦低头看着她记下来的要点，“去年七月韦斯莱就上架了可食用黑魔标记，销量平平。一直到今年八月他们上架了黑魔标记造型的猫砂盆，且销量不错的情况下，突然提出列入禁止，为什么去年没人提出来？”

“因为这是我提的，希施金。”迦勒冷冷地看着她，“这不是你应该关心的问题。你要做的就是在登记的时候拒绝把相关产品登记上报，并检查他们店里是否仍然在出售这些玩意。此外，他们推出的逃课糖也严重影响了霍格沃茨的教学秩序，我已经收到那边的反映了，学校向我们呼吁禁止出售这款糖果。”

与会巫师面面相觑，没有人敢说话。

“速效逃课糖也已经推出一年以上了。”海伦说，“它完全达到了安全指标，错误在于用它的人而不是商家——”

“我说过这不是你该关心的问题。”他打断了海伦，转头对瓦西里娅说：“如果禁售商品数目达到一定的时候，魔法部也有权直接查封他们的店铺。”

“好的，埃弗里先生！”海伦抢白道，“我想了解一下，允许销售商品的范围是？”

迦勒没有说话，瓦西里娅替他说了。

“包括逃课糖产品在内的一切有可能伤害到人自身的产品，以及可能会威胁到他人安全的产品，一共三百七十五项，你可以自己核对。”她说着，一张羊皮纸从会议桌那头飞了过来，紧紧地贴在她的记录板上。身边的克劳瑞丝不敢说话，她也想不通希施金今天哪来的这么多话。

“这家店是该好好查处了。”一个巫师打量着迦勒的脸色说道，“这两个年轻人看着待人不错，私下里却和头号不良分子关系密切。”

“他们是商人，布鲁克先生。”迦勒不耐烦地说，“商人唯利是图。”

海伦听不下去了，她把羽毛笔和记录板塞进包里，找了个托辞：“我可以先走吗？乌姆里奇部长让我去汇报上周的情况。”

“我给你十五分钟，休会。”迦勒冷漠地说着，几根手指托在脸侧，发起了呆。

“哇哦，希施金。”贝尔突然看到了海伦手上忘记拿下来的戒指，“我发现了什么？你的戒指和笑话商店韦斯莱手上的戒指好像是一对的吧？”

迦勒的视线默不作声地重新落在了海伦身上。

“不可能。”海伦说，“戒指都是相似的，你认错了。”

“怎么会认错嘛，韦斯莱来我办公室的时候，我每回都看得清清楚楚。”贝尔还在嚷嚷，海伦恨不得用乔治最擅长的那个咒语把她嘴巴封起来。“你经常去他店里执勤，就是在那时候认识他的吧？”

“胡说。”她轻蔑地回应道，起身离开了会议室。

“乌姆里奇部长今天应该在审判室，怎么会有空听报告呢？……”另一个巫师嘟囔道。

海伦心里大叫不好，但她还是稳住了步子，飞快地溜了出去。几乎一出会议室的门，她就冲进了不远处的电梯，她看着迦勒跟出来的身影，拼命地按着关门的按钮。

还好门在迦勒过来之前关上了。

乌姆里奇在审判室……哈利他们应该会去到那里的……电梯摇摇晃晃地停在了地下九层。她快步走下楼梯，迈下通往第十层的最后一级台阶，立马被那种熟悉的冰冷窒息感包围了。哈利和赫敏带着一大群衣衫褴褛的巫师朝她跑过来，身后是密密麻麻的穿着黑斗篷的摄魂怪。

“呼神护卫！”三个声音同时响起。

一只牡鹿、一只水獭和一只独角兽冲出魔杖，朝他们身后飘过去，冰冷的感觉没有那么强烈了。

“你们还挺快。想要的东西拿到啦？”海伦惊讶地说着，带他们走上石梯。

“没错，你呢？”哈利气喘吁吁地跟在后头。

“不怎么样，不过不重要了，走吧……”

罗恩也赶过来了。

“魔法部只有一个出口吗？”赫敏哆哆嗦嗦地问。

“对。”海伦按下电梯，身后惊慌失措的人们也挤了进来，“他们是谁？”

“麻瓜出身的巫师，”哈利说，“魔法部要追捕他们，我以为你知道的……”

“我想起来了，报纸上说过。”海伦焦急地转过身去。

耳后罗恩似乎和一个女巫纠缠不清，他一边挣脱她，一边告诉他们：“魔法部知道有人闯进来了。”

话音刚落，头顶警笛大作，与此同时电梯门也开了。

她把希施金的外套脱了扔在电梯里，穿着一件衬衣应该没有那么显眼。复方汤剂的作用已经过了，他们都恢复了原来的样貌。

“哈利，你们先走。出了什么情况，我来掩护你们。”她果断地说着，推了一把哈利和赫敏。

赫敏惊慌地看着她，“可是——”

“快走，我对这里比较熟悉。你们直接去壁炉那。”她张望了一下，已经有警卫朝这里走过来了。

哈利不再犹豫，带着身后这群人奔向了壁炉。

海伦抬起头，望着广场中央崭新的雕像，原来的魔法兄弟喷泉已经被更换，如今这个她也是第一次见到。

两个高大俊美的巫师，站在一群褴褛的麻瓜头上。

“魔法即强权。”

她看到迦勒和新部长从电梯里冲了出来，赶紧偏过脸去避开迦勒的视线，他果然跟着部长一起奔向了壁炉边。

“封闭出口！封闭！”

壁炉口的铁栅栏依次落了下来，许多刚到这里的人都被困在了壁炉里。

哈利居然让那群人先走，自己还守在壁炉口。海伦难以置信地叹了口气，抱起胳膊将魔杖藏了起来。

接着她背过身去，魔杖仍越过她的后背指着高高的雕像。

“粉身碎骨。”她低语道。

爆炸咒飞出去击中了雕像，炸碎了最上方的那两个巫师石像。迦勒他们回头看了一眼爆炸发生的地方，给了哈利几秒钟的逃脱时间。一片惊呼声中，海伦低着头快步走进电梯，电梯里的巫师们也被这情形吓呆了，都愣愣地望着外面的一切。

现在只要让自己安全离开部里就行了，问题不会很大。只是需要智慧，胆量，和足够的运气。

“一楼，部长办公室，后勤处。”

冰冷机械的女声响起，此时电梯里只有海伦一个人了。

这一层的人不多，尤其部长还在正厅堵截哈利他们，海伦抱着一丝希望向其中一间办公室走去。

她在门上敲了敲，里面居然真的有人。

“请进。”

她看了眼门上的牌子。

珀西·韦斯莱。

魔法部部长高级助理。


	81. 你还知道回来？

她把门拉开一道缝钻了进去，然后牢牢地靠在门板上，堵住了出路。

“早上好，珀西。”她尴尬而不失礼貌地咧嘴笑着。

珀西惊得坐直了身子，他眯了眯眼，似乎以为自己出现了幻觉。

“海伦？你不是——”

“死了？我没死。”

“不。部里一直传言说你畏罪潜逃了。”

这就好比本以为七年级毕业后没有暑假作业，结果教授们留了和往常一样多的量。海伦难以置信地反问道：“我有什么罪？”

“我不知道。”珀西机械地说着，用魔杖指着那些等待他的一张张便笺，“部里一直含糊其辞，可能想更谨慎一些。”

她看着珀西的样子，心里有了一些希望，眼下不是聊天的时候，她开门见山道：“我被困在部里了，楼下的壁炉全都封闭了，你有什么办法让我离开这吗？”

珀西瞥了她一眼，低头去看便笺上的安排了。

“求求你了，”海伦笑得比哭还难看，“有一回在图书馆，我借过你墨水呢，还记得吗？”

“什么时候？”珀西无语地瞪着她。

“我一年级的时候。”海伦认真地说，“你还帮弗雷德和乔治改家庭作业呢。说起来，你看——乔治向我求婚了！”

她忙不迭地举起自己的手给珀西展示自己的戒指。

珀西冷漠地抬了抬眉毛：“所以呢？”

“……”海伦沉默了一会，接着说：“比尔结婚了，你应该知道吧？莫丽因为你不能来，偷偷哭了几次……”

她的声音越来越小，因为门外脚步声正朝这里来。海伦还未反应过来，背后的门板就被敲响了。

“韦斯莱，部长喊你过去，去正厅！”

珀西从办公桌后跑出来，拉着海伦站到门框边上，接着他打开了门。

“出了点乱子……”来人神秘地说，“他们看见哈利·波特在部里现身了。”

“我一会就过去，你先到正厅等我。”

他冷静地说完，碰上了门，然后看着门后的海伦。

“你今天来部里做什么？”

“我来打听一下我到底是死了还是……潜逃了。几个食死徒一直在追捕我。”海伦说。

珀西从口袋里拿出一个证明币，但没有马上递给她。

“拿着它，去高级官员通道，这一层只有一个。它直接连接了我住处的飞路网，然后你从我家离开，不要让任何人看见，明白了吗？”

海伦松了一口气，一脸感激地接了过去：“谢谢你，珀西。”

“我只是在帮我自己。”他皱了皱眉头，拉开门走了出去，“以后不要再来部里了，这里变了。”

*

这可能是她用幻影移形最多的一天？她从珀西的公寓楼下幻影移形到格里莫广场附近，发现原本在这屋子对面守着的人站到了房子的台阶上，她一个哆嗦，回到了蒙莫朗西旧宅。

往家里走了两步，她突然想起自己还有个生意濒临受阻的未婚夫，于是义无反顾地冲到了对角巷笑话商店后门的巷子里。

她抽出魔杖点了点那扇黑乎乎的门，不一会乔治就来开门了。

“早啊，洞听。”海伦笑嘻嘻地说着，从他身边钻了进去。  
他关上门，一把拉住了要往楼梯上跑的海伦，“你还知道回来？”

“我怎么不知道回来啦？”她一脸天真地反问道，“路上耽搁了几天，非常抱歉。”

乔治把她拉回跟前，狠狠地捏了几下海伦的脸蛋，咬牙切齿地说：“好吧，让我看看你是不是真的。”

“你看到我的耳饰了吧？就在金妮房里。”她含糊不清地说着，“没办法啊，哈利他们不也一点消息都没有吗。”

“你怎么知道？”乔治松开手撑在扶栏上，“哈利他们和你一样，从婚礼上离开了。不过罗恩和我们提过一点这事，至少我们还有些心理准备，但是你——”

“我说了的嘛，我说我得先走一步，你忘啦？还是没听见？”海伦殷勤地帮他卷起衬衣的袖子，“我和他们一块呆了几天。今天带他们去了趟魔法部，呃，然后他们就先走了。”

“等一等，等一等。”乔治似乎想确定自己没有听错，“你带着他们到处乱跑，还跑到魔法部去了？那天晚上来陋居搜查的食死徒有一半都在魔法部，你是不是走得太早以至于没注意到这点？”

“到处乱跑？我为了躲避埃弗里跑到一个只有我知道的地方躲了十几天，又帮哈利拿到了他们想要的东西，你却管这个叫到处乱跑？”海伦不甘示弱地往后踩了两步，站上了更高的台阶，这样她就能平视乔治了，“要完蛋就一起完蛋吧，韦斯莱。看看这个，魔法部要规制你们的商品目类了。”

她从包里扯出那张早晨会议上拿到的单子，上面列满了立法考虑禁止笑话商店出售的商品。

“吵吵什么呢？”弗雷德撩开通往商店一侧的帘子，立马绽开了一个惊喜的笑容：“哇，这么快就见到你了，海伦！看到你没有缺胳膊少腿，我真为你高兴。”

“说得好，弗雷德。”乔治哼了一声，接过海伦手里的单子，“来看看吧，部里有些人似乎觉得我们赚的金子太多了。”

“我从会议桌上弄到的。”海伦沾沾自喜地说道，被乔治瞪了一眼。

弗雷德看着看着，脸上的表情变成了嫌恶。

“我不想说这是一张废纸，毕竟写满了我们俩开发的产品。”他不屑地说，“但他们以为这样就能制止我们？不可能。”

“你们两个有什么办法吗？”海伦说。

“别忘了，我们是随时越过规矩一个脚指头的人。”乔治懒洋洋地将羊皮纸揉成了一个小团，“我先带你去楼上。”

乔治跟在海伦身后打着哈欠，看上去没有休息好。

“真希望今天是我生日。”他说。

“为什么？”海伦打开门走进熟悉的阁楼，顺手用魔杖理了理他们堆在地板上没来得及收拾的纸箱子，然后她被乔治从背后抱住了。

他无奈地蹭了蹭海伦的头发。

“这样我就能许愿，希望我的姐姐能安分一点。”他顿了顿，谨慎地问：“你应该不用再去别的地方了吧？”

“说不准。”海伦说，“如果哈利他们向我求助，我就会——”

乔治松开她，无奈地挥了挥魔杖，让阁楼小窗的帘子们都自动卷了起来，“别逞强，整个凤凰社都会帮助哈利的，我和弗雷德也可以，为什么非得要你去冒这个险？”

“我觉得我的任务完成得很好。”海伦不服气地说，“如果不来这里，我还是会自己找一个去处，我已经找到了，没有逞强！”

“我知道。”乔治不耐烦地说。

“为什么你们可以，我就不可以呢？从来男人们都会觉得女人离不开他们。”

乔治毫不讶异地抬了抬眉毛。

“那如果是我离不开你呢，海伦？”

*

她怔在那，眨了眨眼睛。

有人匆忙从楼下跑上来，用力拍着门，是笑话商店的店员。

“韦斯莱先生！魔法部的人来了，看上去不是执勤小组。韦斯莱先生叫你下去一趟！”

海伦讶异地看向乔治，她没有想到会这么快。

“我这就来，维丽蒂。”乔治蹙起了眉头，显然也是这么想的。

“在这里等我。”他的语气柔和了很多，关上门离开。

乔治下楼后没多久，她也打开门走下了楼梯。

楼梯底端就是通往店铺的门帘和那扇隐蔽的后门，从室内看时，那只有一堵砖墙，没有人会把它当做第二个出口。

她将耳朵靠在门帘上，几乎不敢呼吸，怕听不到店里的动静了。

“——我弟弟重病在家，你们的人都看到了的！”弗雷德愤愤地说。

另一个低沉的声音说：“不用我再来警告你们第二遍吧，韦斯莱？你们和波特走得太近了，况且今早有人看见他们出现在魔法部了。”

“你们把顾客都吓跑了，就为了说这件事？”乔治没好气地说，“这里没有你想找的人，请不要打扰我们做生意。”

接着一声什么东西被撞翻的巨响，和女店员的尖叫声同时响了起来，有人朝海伦这里走过来了。

她朝后缩了缩，弗雷德似乎把那个人叫住了。

“你要干什么？店铺楼上是私人区域，如果你非要进去——”

“好了，好了。各位先生们，先不要吵起来。”一个留着山羊胡的男巫狡猾地说，“请配合魔法部的工作，我有部长特许的搜查令。德力士，你们上去吧。”

“我太太在楼上，你们这样会吓到她。”乔治说。

魔法部的官员们面面相觑了一会，男巫不为所动地说：“你可以和我们一起上去，由你来解释，韦斯莱先生。”

此时海伦已经悄悄绕到了笑话商店的橱窗外，朝弗雷德比了个手势。

弗雷德将视线从窗外收回来，往乔治面前一站：“忘了告诉你了，老弟，你老婆已经被你气跑了。所以楼上没有人，各位可以去随意搜查。”

乔治心领神会，但依旧一脸不爽地抱着胳膊：“那就去吧，你们这群傻瓜。如果能搜到哈利·波特的一根头发，我把脑袋摘下来。”

“还有一件事，韦斯莱先生们。”男巫在口袋里摸出一卷羊皮纸，“魔法法律执行司和魔法商品登记办公室让我代为转达给你们，关于对你们店里部分商品的整改通知。”

他抖了抖卷成卷的羊皮纸，长长的清单一直落到了地上。

“以上是你们需要下架的商品。”他说，“周五之前执勤小组会来查验，一旦被发现这清单上的一样东西还在货架上——一张包装纸也不行，他们就会考虑查封您的店铺。”

“我们正需要这个呢，谢了，老头。”弗雷德讽刺地说着，没有接过去，这让那个男巫尴尬了一会。

“或许吧，毕竟商店的厕所快没纸了。”乔治一脸嫌弃地搭腔。

男巫干咳了一声，把羊皮纸胡乱卷了卷搁在他们的柜台上。

“我转达完了。——德力士，楼上有人吗？”

德力士笨拙地从帘子后面钻出来，有些气馁地揉了揉鼻子。

“没有，波特不在这里。”

“那我们就先走了，祝今天愉快，先生们。”男巫虚伪地说着，微微颔首，带着其余的人走出了笑话商店。

五分钟后，乔治打开笑话商店的后门，海伦坐在门外的台阶上，回头对他笑了笑。

“如果听你的呆在楼上，可能就没这么好解决了，对吧？”

接下来的几天，大大小小装满货品的纸箱把楼梯底下堵满了，阁楼里也堆了很多。这些都是不允许他们出售的商品，这样一比，店铺的大堂空荡了许多，甚至有点冷清。

但是弗雷德和乔治看上去一点也不沮丧，周五之后她就明白了。

他们俩不知道从哪弄来了几十只猫头鹰，它们就栖息在笑话商店的屋顶上，纸箱里的东西卖得更快了，他们通过猫头鹰邮递的方式卖给全英国的巫师。等周一魔法部的巫师赶过来时，他们的存货已经卖掉了一大半。

“你们只说不允许在店铺内的货架上出售。”乔治说，“没有说不允许在店铺的屋顶上出售，我们的确没有在货架上摆放这些，不是吗？”

“好啊，好啊——”前来对接的巫师咬牙切齿地说着，“你们在钻魔法部的空子？”

“劳驾，你应该问问制定这条规章的人，是不是在工作的时候打了个瞌睡，或者把脑子忘在魔法部的壁炉里了。”弗雷德伸手点了点自己的太阳穴，无辜地说，“我们遵守魔法部的规章制度，居然被说成是钻空子？枉我们勤勤恳恳地交税……”

入夜之后，海伦和他们坐在空荡荡的商店大堂，谈起这事她笑得很开心。

“可是明天新的规章就要下来了，”海伦说，“你们不能在屋顶上养猫头鹰了。”

“反正也卖得差不多了。”乔治说，“许多顾客听说这些玩意要绝版，一个劲地向我们订购。”

在清理了一大批商品之后，商店看上去比以往宽敞了一些，也冷清了不少。平时它们总能堆满每一个货架，就连门把手上都挂着会尖叫的咬人玩具。

“我还是希望能恢复到原来那样。”海伦变得有些低沉。

“会有那一天的。今天有哈利的消息吗？”弗雷德说。

乔治正要摇头，突然看见了什么。

“老天——”

“砰”的一声巨响，一只酒瓶从窗外飞进来，砸碎了笑话商店的橱窗。

“又是那帮酒鬼。”弗雷德嘟囔着，要抽出魔杖去教训他们，海伦拦住了他。

“等一等！他们以前是不会砸玻璃的，对吧？”

外头传来粗野的大笑声，接着一个爆炸咒打在另一个橱窗上，玻璃伴随着一声巨响碎了一地。

“盔甲护身！”乔治往他们三人面前放了一堵无形的铁甲，然后把海伦往柜台后面拉。

“韦斯莱！”外头的人大吼道，“我知道你在里面！”

“以前他们确实不敢。”弗雷德说，“我敢肯定他们想这么做已经很久了——噼啪爆炸！”

明亮的火花旋转爆裂着冲出了被打碎的橱窗，外面的几个人被吓得东倒西歪，这显然激怒了他们，更多的咒语从窗外飞了进来，把橱窗和货架炸得一塌糊涂。

“昏昏倒地！”海伦探出头去指着外头一个漆黑的影子，咒语打碎了一块玻璃，把那个人击得飞了出去。

离柜台最近的橱窗也被炸碎了，乔治在爆炸的前一秒扑到她身后护住了海伦，无数玻璃碴打在他的外套上。

“从后门走！”乔治冲前头的弗雷德说道。

店门被一道咒语击中，猛地弹开了。

弗雷德点了一下头，他正猫着腰挪到了一排货架后面，“在我的店里闹事？也不看看这里有什么！乔治，接着——”

乔治利落地接住了一大串诱饵炸弹，“就是这玩意！”他拧开四五个，从柜台后探出身扔了出去。

海伦的手掌好像按到了碎玻璃，正火辣辣地淌着血。弗雷德把两个隐身烟雾弹扔在地板上朝他们滑了过来，被乔治按住了。

“就现在。”他说着拉开了烟雾弹的引线，将它们抛到窗外，外头的人被一片黑雾蒙住了眼睛，什么都看不见了。

“走。”他把海伦从地上拉起来，跟在弗雷德身后从门帘下钻了出去。

“你们的商店……怎么办？”海伦被这突如其来的一切吓到了。

“商店还会有的。”乔治揽住她，他们从后门逃到了寂静无人的巷子里，这里还能听见那群酒鬼在橱窗外叫嚷，“我们先把你安顿好。”

他朝弗雷德伸出手，不用问去什么地方，弗雷德带着他们旋转进入黑暗之中。


	82. 黑暗年代的希望

“你们遇到了什么麻烦？”比尔打量着他们两人，芙蓉正握着海伦的手腕替她包扎。

他们在芙蓉和比尔的新居贝壳小屋，房子坐落在海边的悬崖上。今晚除了他们，还有另一位客人也在这。

“我们没有大碍，海伦的手掌被划破了。”乔治说。

“喝醉酒的食死徒，他们总是一边违反宵禁一边在对角巷巡夜。”弗雷德说，“今晚他们突然把笑话商店炸了个透。”

“我猜测应该和报纸上那篇报道有关。”比尔严肃地说着，“爸爸在部里呆的也很难受。罗恩他们还是没有一点消息吗？”

得到了摇头的否定回答之后，弗雷德看向第四位客人。

“莱姆斯，最近如何？”

卢平看上去更憔悴了，简直能看到他的头发开始变得花白。

“弗雷德，如你们所说，他们算是温和的了。婚礼那天，食死徒烧掉了德达洛·迪歌的房子，还闯入了唐克斯家……”

“那里不是和陋居一样有防护魔咒吗？”乔治说。

“他们穿破了那些咒语。”卢平看了看海伦：“你没事就好。唐克斯听说那天你也不见了，她很担心你。”

“莱姆斯，他们为什么要去唐克斯家？”海伦将缠过绷带的手放回膝上，惴惴不安地看着卢平。

“拷问哈利的下落。他们对唐克斯一家用了钻心咒。他们现在有魔法部撑腰，可以用一切残酷的咒语，而不用担心被追究。”

“魔法部的人也来店里问我们了，不过他们不敢用什么咒语。”弗雷德阴沉沉地捏了捏指节。

海伦将一声尖叫捂在手心里，坐在她边上的芙蓉愤怒极了。

“那现在怎么办？”芙蓉说，“他们穿破了防护魔咒，那么下一次还会再来。”

“我不确定下一次是什么时候。”卢平低沉地说，“泰德还在外面逃亡，唐克斯又怀着身孕……”

“唐克斯有身孕了？”海伦瞪大了眼睛瞧着他。

在听到一连串可怕的消息之后，突然被告知了这样一个喜讯，屋子里的所有人都松了一口气，唯独卢平，他只是疲倦地点了点头。

“恭喜你，要当爸爸了！”乔治欣喜地说。

“莱姆斯，你确定不要把唐克斯他们接到我这里来？”比尔说着，回头看了一眼芙蓉，得到了她赞同的点头。

“如果连累了你们怎么办？”卢平抹了把脸，将杯子里剩下的酒饮尽，“不管怎么说……”

“我有办法，莱姆斯。”海伦说，“你们去住我的房子吧，我是那的保密人。”

“哇，棒极了。”弗雷德绽开一个笑容。

“真的可以吗？”卢平犹豫地看着海伦。

“当然可以，海伦可以和我们住。”芙蓉大声说。

“从婚礼上离开之后我就是在那度过的，暂且没有人发现那里，而且又被施了一些隐蔽魔咒。”海伦顿了顿，叹了口气，“不管怎么说，现在唐克斯能呆到安全生产是最重要的。我把地址写下来，这样你们就是知情人了。”

“这样也好，海伦一个人住在那的话会很孤单的。”乔治赞同地说：“而且你们的安危也很重要。”

卢平感激地看着她，神情也没那么紧绷了。

“谢谢你，海伦。”他郑重地说道。

海伦从口袋里摸出钥匙递给卢平，一边转头嘱咐乔治：“我的手包落在你们店里了。……唔，不过也没什么重要的东西。”

“我们回店里的时候会记得给你带过来的。”乔治说着看了看弗雷德，“明天得早点过去收拾残局了。”

“等等，你们还要回去开店吗？”海伦惊讶地看着他们，他们两人已经和卢平一起站了起来，似乎准备离开。

“开啊，为什么不开？”弗雷德说。

“如果因为商店碎了几块玻璃就不开门的话，我们就不是韦斯莱了。”乔治冷静地说。

“可是今晚！”海伦着急地挤到他们俩跟前，“他们砸了第一次，就会有第二次的！你没听见莱姆斯说的吗，他们可以用任何——”

“任何残酷的咒语而不被追究。”弗雷德飞快地补充道。

“在我们没有做错事情的情况下，他们也没有任何理由怀疑我们。”乔治说，“如果真的到了那种情况，我和弗雷德会感觉到的。”

“所以你们不会停业，对吗？”海伦直截了当地问。

“如果这时候关了笑话商店，那些需要快乐和笑声的人会怎么想？”乔治温和地垂眸看着她，“和平年代的快乐是快乐，黑暗年代的快乐是希望，海伦。”

“我和乔治想法相同。”弗雷德说。

她看着乔治，突然想起婚礼之前金妮在陋居问她的那个问题。即使乔治不是救世之星，她也面临着同样的境地了……当时她是怎么劝金妮的，现在她就怎么去接受。

她当然明白他们对于那些笼罩在黑暗阴影下的人们的意义。

“好。”她让步了，“但是不要再出售那些魔法部禁止的商品了，好吗？我怕他们再来找麻烦。”

“我向你发誓，海伦。”弗雷德眉飞色舞地说，“我会管好乔治的手不让他去搞那些猫头鹰邮购的单子。”

“你也不行。”海伦说。

“即使店里东西少了很多，只要看到我们的商店还开着，他们心里就会感到慰藉。”乔治说，“这世上还是有很多值得高兴的事的。”

“时间不早了，弗雷德，我们走吧。”

“我也得走了。”卢平说。

乔治想再抱她一下，海伦赌气地推开了他，去餐桌边写下了蒙莫朗西旧宅的地址拿给卢平。芙蓉站在门边嘱咐卢平注意安全，等他把纸条塞进外套口袋里，双胞胎就只剩下夜幕中的一个模糊背影了。

“等一等！”海伦还是跑下了台阶，朝着乔治的背影追了过去，“乔治·韦斯莱！”

他在幻影移形之前转过了身，弗雷德和比尔走在前头说着什么，也朝她望了过来。

她飞奔过去扑进他的怀里，耳畔是大海无尽的潮汐，海风吹得她瑟瑟发抖。

“我的手包你也不用拿来了。”她说，“里面无非是洗漱用品，还有你的衣服。”

“我的衣服？”乔治笑了笑，“你把我的衣服放在里头做什么？”

“从陋居离开后的每一个晚上，我都会抱着它睡觉。”海伦踮起脚环住他的脖子，小声承认道，“那上面有你的味道。”

他低头吻了一下她的嘴唇，眼睛亮晶晶地望着海伦。

“所以你们一定要照顾好自己，注意安全。”她认真地说。

“遵命，我亲爱的。”

*

在贝壳小屋的日子平淡却有趣。芙蓉一直和她呆在一起，拿开那些乌烟瘴气的报纸，依旧可以讨论好看的新袍子和新鞋子。只不过现在不能逛街了。

海伦想起她在伦敦租的房子，她买的好看衣服都在那了，七月后她一直没有再回那里。乔治说钥匙还在他那里，有空会帮自己打包一下先放在陋居或者笑话商店的楼上。

在这里几乎与世隔绝，如果不是收音机每天都在播报追捕波特的消息和麻瓜出身巫师的审判名单，简直会让人产生一种现世安好的错觉。

比尔上下班都会路过对角巷93号，他每天都会在餐桌上告诉海伦一切都好。

弗雷德和乔治用咒语加固了橱窗的玻璃，还用上了好几个反弹恶咒，暂且不用担心那些酒鬼了。

十一月的最后一天，比尔夫妇和海伦见到了来贝壳小屋的又一位客人。

是海伦在房间的窗口眺望时看到他的，但又不能确定那就是罗恩·韦斯莱。这年头用什么伪装来骗取信任都很有可能，毕竟她自己就喝了两回复方汤剂。

于是她跑下楼去叫了比尔和芙蓉。

比尔把罗恩接进屋子，他看到海伦也在的时候似乎一点不惊讶。或者说罗恩看上去心事重重，无心为别人的事吃惊。

他们三个人坐在罗恩面前，互相交换着眼神，但谁都没有问出口。

为什么只有他一个人？哈利和赫敏在哪里？他们还安全吗？

入夜之后，比尔和他们分享了一件新鲜事，作为饭后闲聊。

“这个电台是最近才出现的，更可恶的是，创始人都不愿意亲自把暗语告诉我。”比尔笑了笑，拿着魔杖在收音机上点来点去，“它需要一个暗语，每次都不一样，所以很难猜中——”

“有什么限定吗？”芙蓉说，“难不成还会有法语词？”

“是关于凤凰社的一些词。嗯——阿不思？”

“邓布利多？”罗恩试着说，但收音机没有一点反应。

“格里莫广场？”海伦说。

“福克斯。”比尔的话音刚落，收音机里的音乐节目突然静默了，变成了一个熟悉的说话声。

“猜中了！”芙蓉惊喜地看着收音机。

“干得漂亮。”罗恩说着，拧了拧旋钮让声音更大一些，“是金斯莱的声音！”

后来比尔告诉他们，金斯莱是这个电台的创始人之一。他们给电台取名为“波特瞭望站”，负责播报一切报纸上不会写的东西，如比较沉重的：被杀害的巫师名单，被杀害的麻瓜的动态。还有对于谣言的澄清。

“……不管如何，我们希望哈利能听到我们的节目。不管他身在何处，都要切记：我们在背后支持着他。今天的节目就到这里，我们下次不知道什么时候再见，请记住我们下期的暗语：找球手。诸位，晚安。”

在连日读过报纸上的谎话连篇之后，还能听到这样真实又亲切的声音，这无疑给了他们四个人莫大的鼓励。只不过罗恩看上去依旧有些犹豫。

“罗恩，你看起来不太好。”比尔冷静地指出。

罗恩看了海伦和芙蓉一眼，有些踟蹰。

海伦和芙蓉立马识趣地站起来准备离开这儿，罗恩叫住了她们。

“别——不用走。我相信你们不会说出去的。海伦，上回小天狼星的事你也帮我们保守了秘密，所以——留下来吧。”罗恩为难地看着自己的手心，“我在完成那些任务的路上和哈利闹掰了。这也是我没有回家的原因，弗雷德他们知道了肯定特别来劲。”

“那你就待在这，呆到你想通了。”比尔似乎不以为意。

罗恩的耳朵红了。

“我试着回去找他们了，可是你知道，那些保护咒——我和他们走散了，所以只能到这来了。”

“任务的进度如何啊，罗恩？”海伦轻快地说。

“自从从魔法部逃出来后，再无进展。”罗恩揉了揉自己的红头发，有点懊恼。

于是芙蓉和比尔商量着不回陋居过圣诞，陋居还在被监视着，海伦也要在这过。芙蓉对这一安排非常满意，这也是第一次他们四个人孤零零地留在海边的圣诞节。

乔治和弗雷德听说海伦在这里过节，本来想把韦斯莱夫妇和金妮、查理一块带过来，罗恩听完立刻表示他可能要在海边石头底下躲起来才行，于是海伦转头婉拒了乔治的提议。

不过乔治还是把海伦的毛衣拿过来了，去年韦斯莱夫人送她的那件。尽管今年一定又有新的毛衣，可是这件她也喜欢的不得了。

四个人的圣诞节也同样热闹而温馨，比尔在壁炉旁放了一棵戳到天花板那么高的圣诞树，上面点缀着他们四个用魔法变出来的各种彩灯和装饰。贝壳做的风铃披上一层金箔，在灯下闪闪发亮。

芙蓉和比尔在厨房忙活了好一阵，直到海伦和罗恩挤进去问他们要不要帮手。最终四个人弄出了一顿像样的圣诞晚餐，虽然比起韦斯莱夫人的手艺还是差了一些，不过想到他们四个人还抵不过莫丽一个人，他们对莫丽的敬佩之情更强烈了。

巫师电台的圣诞节目接近尾声，芙蓉和比尔手拉着手去阳台说悄悄话了。

罗恩坐在餐桌旁，百无聊赖地拿出一个打火机一样的东西，按一下，便吸走了餐厅的灯光。

“这是什么？”海伦问。

“熄灯器。”罗恩又按了一下，灯亮回到了这间屋子里，“邓布利多留给我的。”

“真好。”海伦接过去打量了一番，又还给了罗恩。“没猜错的话，邓布利多只给你们三个留了东西吧。”

罗恩瞪大了眼睛，有些不自在地说：“嗯……是吧。”

过了一会，他又说。

“我很意外，海伦。他嘱咐你保护我们，却什么都没给你留。”

“这没什么，整个凤凰社都在保护你们。”海伦说，“你们才是最重要的。”

罗恩垂下眼帘去，嘟哝了一句，海伦听得清清楚楚。

“明明哈利才是最重要的。”

海伦笑出了声，“这就是你回到这儿的原因吗？”

“当然不是。”罗恩苦笑了一下，“还有其他的原因。你知道，眼下很多人都活在恐惧里，他们都在等着哈利去拯救，去改变……你知道，救世之星嘛。但是我们却一筹莫展，再加上在外头收不到一点家里的消息，所以我当时动摇了。”

“我承认，在你说没有进展的时候，我心里绝望了有那么一会。”海伦说，“我已经东躲西藏好几个月了，灰暗的日子仿佛到不了头。虽然我答应了乔治要嫁给他，但我不知道什么时候才有这一天。可是他们的笑话商店还开着，波特瞭望站还在，很多人都在坚持。邓布利多把最重要的任务交给你们，这不意味着其他人就什么都不能做。”

罗恩低头望着自己的熄灯器，看上去还是很颓废。

“不要给自己太大压力，艰巨的事业都不是一朝一夕完成的。”海伦笑了笑，“如果还需要我，我会来帮你们的。”

“拉文克劳说话还真是有哲理啊。”他的脸上也露出了一丝淡淡的笑容，“不过我要怎么找到他们呢？”

“我可不知道。”海伦马上推脱道，随意指了指罗恩手里的熄灯器，“问问它吧，反正是邓布利多给你的。”

第二天海伦起床时，看见隔壁罗恩的房间门敞开着。房间被收拾得干干净净，圣诞后清晨的第一缕阳光洒在窗台上，洒在远处波光粼粼的海面上，清新而温暖。

看上去罗恩已经重新启程了。


	83. 穆丽尔姨婆家

三月阴冷的天气不比风雪让人好受。阴沉沉的云团裹挟着寒风从海平线涌过来，海伦已经很多天没有见过日出了。

乔治和弗雷德的生日将近了，她却还没有想好买什么礼物，这里只能在伪装的情况下跟芙蓉去一趟海滨小镇的集市，她多么想念伦敦繁华的都市和热闹的对角巷。

“我知道你想出去，海伦。”

事实上听到芙蓉沙哑的嗓子对她说话，已经是莫大的安慰了。

罗恩已经离开三个多月了，波特瞭望站也没有任何关于他们的消息，不过那里时常能听到弗雷德和乔治的声音，这样她也知道他们两个一切都好。

在双胞胎生日那天，她还在房间里用贝壳拼一座小房子，芙蓉突然上楼来喊她帮忙。

她披着韦斯莱夫人织的毛衣跟了下去，四个不速之客来到了贝壳小屋，芙蓉和比尔也吃了一惊。

“卢娜？”这是她唯一认识的人，只是卢娜瘦了好多，浑身脏兮兮的，淡金色的头发胡乱绑成了一个辫子。她身边有个和她差不多大的男孩，一位老人，还有一个伤痕累累的妖精。

“海伦，我在做梦吗？居然在这儿见到你了。”卢娜高兴地看着她，用往常那种轻飘飘的声音和她打着招呼。

海伦才勉强认出那个老人是对角巷奥利凡德魔杖店的老板，她跟着芙蓉走进起居室，为他们准备干净的毛巾和绷带。

“亲爱的，恐怕海伦不能和你一起。”比尔大步走进来，语气很是焦急。

芙蓉瞪大了眼睛，但是手上的活没有停下来。

“我们两个都得出去，海伦。”比尔说，“他们说一会罗恩他们也会来。食死徒知道罗恩和哈利在一起了，所以——你去对角巷，弗雷德和乔治一定在店里，你让他们马上带你去穆丽尔姨婆家，他们会知道地址的，不要停留，什么都不要收拾，马上过去。”

海伦迅速回头看了一眼客厅里的四个客人，镇静地说：“没问题，那么你呢？”

“我回家把爸妈和金妮接过去，我们在那里碰头。”

比尔说着，带着她快步走下了台阶。

“带好你的魔杖，其余的东西过两天我会送过来。”

“好，待会见。”海伦说完，不带犹豫地离开了海边。

她从站在对角巷的那一刻起，就觉得不太对劲，周围的人都在盯着自己看。或许是自己身上的毛衣太过鲜艳？或许是她看上去真的太匆忙了，她有些不自在地低下头，快步朝笑话商店走去。

经过上次的劫难，商店橱窗里摆满了花里胡哨但是没什么用的小玩意，他们两个开发的产品肉眼可见的变少了，橱窗外的彩灯依然变换着各种颜色，发出古怪刺耳的尖叫声。

她推开店门冲了进去，一大串门铃忙不迭地响了起来，店里仅有的几个人都回过头看着她。

弗雷德靠在柜台后，正和一个穿着紫色长袍的年轻女巫谈笑风生，看到是海伦，他惊讶得嘴都忘记合上了。

“怎么了，韦斯莱先生？”女巫说着，也回过头来。

海伦不由分说把他从柜台后拽了出来，“乔治在哪？”

“哎哟——卡罗尔，等我一会——海伦，你怎么来了！乔治在仓库呢！”

“很好。我们带上乔治，现在就走。”

“怎么回事——海伦？”乔治闻声从仓库里走了出来。

“走去哪？”弗雷德怪叫道。

海伦瞪了他一眼，把他们两个拖到门帘后头，紧邻着笑话商店的后门。

“比尔让你们把我带到穆丽尔姨婆家，现在，马上，不要带任何东西！”海伦顿了顿，补充道，“罗恩和哈利现身了，比尔已经去陋居接其他人了。”

“明白了。”他们两个异口同声地说着，突然松开海伦朝两个方向冲了出去，只剩下海伦愣在原地。

“你们干什么？！”她迷茫地朝乔治奔向小阁楼的背影大喊道。

弗雷德冲回了柜台后，一把拿过他们的钱袋子。就在这时候，海伦已经看到有人站在笑话商店的台阶上了。

“障碍重重！”她用魔杖指着店门，与此同时，施了保护咒的橱窗全部碎裂了，店里仅有的几个顾客都尖叫起来，抱着头蹲到了地上。店门猛地向外一弹，把最前面的食死徒扇晕了过去。

“盔甲护身！”弗雷德朝店外咒语发射过来的方向丢了个铁甲咒，对店里的顾客大吼道：“快过来！我带你们出去！”

乔治也从楼梯上跑下来了，怀里抱着他们装产品的箱子，可是海伦知道这里面一定也是金，加，隆。

他们打开后门，带着店里的顾客涌到了寂静的巷子里，可是不用一会食死徒们就会注意到这里。

“快走！就现在！”

海伦紧紧地拽住他们两个，下一秒，他们旋入了黑暗之中，幻影移形了。

*

“我真不敢相信，都这个时候了，你们还想着钱袋子？”海伦气呼呼地捂着肚子，怀疑是不是太匆忙的幻影移形把她的肚子弄分体了，现在那里正疼得厉害。

“这难道不是合理利用时间吗？”乔治笑着，领他们往小路那头的庄园走去。

“没错。你看，一切都刚刚好。”弗雷德高兴地抛了抛钱袋子，又一把抓住。

“你们的姨婆家……在哪呢？”海伦左看右看，最后只能确定是那座庄园了，看上去比她唯一去过的庄园要小一点，不过比陋居是大了不少。

“就是那了。老天，世界上我最不愿意来的地方就是这了。”乔治指了指那个方向。

“穆丽尔姨婆？是婚礼上坐在我们后边的那位吗？”海伦小跑着跟上他的步子。

“不错。”弗雷德说，“就是觉得乔治耳朵不对称的那个。”

海伦哈哈大笑起来，差点忘了比尔嘱咐自己的时候气氛有多紧张。

“你呢？你怎么穿成这样就从比尔家里跑出来啦？”乔治慢条斯理地瞥了她一眼，将插在口袋里的手抽出来，牵住了海伦。

“只是在裙子外边披了件毛衣而已。”海伦嘀咕道，“至少我换了鞋子。”

姨婆家的门虚掩着，海伦走进就能听到韦斯莱夫人在里头说话。

“都在这啦？”弗雷德推开门，惊喜地看着家人们。

“海伦！”韦斯莱夫人走过来给了她一个拥抱，“听乔治说，你从对角巷转移到比尔家了，喜欢今年的圣诞礼物吗？”

海伦不好意思地点了点头，“我很喜欢，去年的还穿在身上呢。”

“都到齐了？多谢，海伦。”比尔望着他们，“我得回贝壳小屋去了，一会哈利他们就到了。”

“这么说，海伦，你还没见着哈利？”金妮尖声说。

“我走的时候哈利还没来呢。”海伦解释道。

接着那个婚礼上的年迈女巫慢吞吞地朝他们走过来了，她穿着一身米色的晨衣，看上去脾气不太好。

“你们到底有几个人呀？”她嚷嚷着，看上去耳朵也有点背，“让我数数——多出来的这个是谁？”

“是乔治的未婚妻！”韦斯莱先生大声说，“我们和你提到过的！”

“好吧！”姨婆对着海伦瞧了一会：“她为什么不选耳朵对称的那个？反正他们两个都长得一样！”

“她显然没看见我们就站在你身边呢。”乔治讽刺地说。

金妮和弗雷德在一旁大笑起来，韦斯莱先生也想笑，但是被莫丽的眼神制止了，只能变成一声干咳。

“好了，姨妈，我扶你回起居室吧。”韦斯莱夫人紧张地走过去，好在她没有再说什么了。

“这里也用了保密咒吗？”

“对，我是保密人。”韦斯莱先生搓了搓手，环顾着姨婆的房子，“这的房间足够我们和接下来要来的客人住了。”

他们往起居室走去（因为这里只有一个起居室），乔治把箱子摆在地上，里头果然是满满的金加隆。

“食死徒都站到门口了，第一反应居然是带上这些。”海伦毫不留情地指控道，“真希望你们知道古灵阁就在对角巷的街那头。”

“可是存的速度赶不上赚的速度啊。”乔治狡黠地笑着，打开放着金币的隔板，把胳膊一直伸进了箱子底下，施过无痕伸展咒的箱子内部空间大得像一个仓库。

“拿到了！”他说着，从箱子里拎出一台收音机，和以往收音机不同的是，它带了一个巨大的信号发射器和话筒。

“我们把这个搬到房间里去吧。”弗雷德瞥了一眼坐在对面的姨婆，“趁着她还没发现……”

海伦想了想，快步跟了上去。

“嗯……我还没说呢，祝你们生日快乐。”

弗雷德用魔杖指着这台大机器往楼梯上挪，笑嘻嘻地说：“多谢。今天太突然了，我几乎忘到脑后了。”

“妈妈一定在家里给我们做了蛋糕的。”乔治遗憾地说，“突然就到这里来了。”

“你们的生日礼物也放在贝壳小屋了，不过过几天就能拿过来！”海伦振奋地背着手，突然想到了什么，转头跑进起居室了。

他们两个一回卧室就开启了瞭望站的广播频道，和李·乔丹交换起了新消息。

到了晚餐时分，餐桌上还是出现了蛋糕。不过那是韦斯莱夫人、金妮和海伦一起重做的。

“海伦提醒我了……我正在厨房里想要做个怎么样的蛋糕呢，比尔就来把我们带走了。”韦斯莱夫人笑吟吟地说，“不管怎么说，今天是一定要有蛋糕的。”

海伦猜测他们两个的蛋糕一直是这个样子的：两个连在一起的蛋糕组成了一个大蛋糕，形状像个大花生，一边用金色的奶油写着“弗雷德”，一边写着“乔治”。说实话看着韦斯莱夫人做出这个形状来的时候，她还是很惊讶的……

餐厅里，韦斯莱先生用魔法变出一条横幅，上头用彩色的墨水写着“祝弗雷德和乔治19岁生日快乐！”  
比尔也用守护神给他们传达了哈利已经平安到贝壳小屋的消息，以及祝贺两个弟弟生日快乐。这一好消息让他们振奋不少。

“然后就是传统的切蛋糕环节了！”金妮起劲地说。

虽然海伦送过他们很多次生日礼物，却没有见过韦斯莱一家为他们庆祝生日的场景。

“好吧，”弗雷德喜气洋洋地握住切刀，“准备好了吗，乔治？”

“今年凭什么又是你先握？”乔治不服气地说着，还是握住了弗雷德的手。

“好吧，那就让给你。”

“不用了。”他翻了个白眼，“这样很好，谢谢。”

在大家七零八落的生日歌声中，穆丽尔姨婆坐在她的扶手椅里，皱着眉头直嚷嚷：“我年纪大了，不能吃太甜的东西！”

“我们想到了，姨婆。”海伦从乔治的蛋糕里切出一小块递给她，“这一块是用无糖奶油和蛋糕坯做的，口感很软，也不会硌牙。”

姨婆慢吞吞地接了过去，挑剔地尝了一口，然后昏花的老眼看了看海伦。

“这还差不多——你姓什么？”

海伦愣了愣，乔治替她大声说：“韦斯莱，海伦·韦斯莱！”

她的脸红了，能看到桌子对面的金妮笑着和亚瑟交换着眼神，韦斯莱夫人也低着头笑着，没有说话。

“当然不是说韦斯莱！”姨婆说，“你娘家的姓是什么？”

“呃——蒙莫朗西。”海伦说。

尽管她的声音很轻，还是悉数飘进了穆丽尔姨婆的耳朵。

“蒙莫朗西？是那个用一根魔杖决定跟了某个男人一辈子的蒙莫朗西吗？”姨婆放下蛋糕，似乎一下子有了精神，她更加起劲地打量着海伦，似乎要看出点别的什么东西。

海伦知道她在说那根旧魔杖的主人，邓布利多曾经讲过的那个故事。但是韦斯莱一家显然不知道，他们茫然地看着海伦和穆丽尔姨婆。

“我想是的。她是我的曾曾曾曾祖母，我也不知道隔了多少辈。”海伦回答道。

“是个很有名的巫师。在我十几岁的时候就去世了。”姨婆咂咂嘴，不以为然地说，“不过一点也不可惜，她爱的人是当时臭名昭著的黑巫师。”

海伦抿了抿嘴，不知道说什么。

“那都是一百多年前的事情了，姨婆，你的记性真好。”弗雷德插话道，“那你还记不记得上个世纪有一个发明玩笑药水的巫师？比蒙莫朗西更有名，只是我想不起他的名字了。”

姨婆开始絮絮叨叨地回忆，全家人都松了一口气。而乔治走过来把海伦拉开了。

其实姨婆说的也没错，海伦有些低沉地想着。但如果不提她的姓氏的话，和姨婆聊天还算有趣，她的确知道很多几十年前的故事，只是要扯着嗓门和她说话，有点费劲。

睡前，她站在自己房间的置物柜上摸来摸去。

“你在找什么？”乔治靠在门边看着她。

“姨婆说这里有一个会吱吱叫的玩具，愿意送给我。”海伦费劲地踮起脚往柜子里面看了看，“在这儿呢——以后唐克斯要是生了，可以送给那个孩子。”

“你怎么又穿我的衬衫？”他抱起胳膊懒洋洋地质问道。

“我没有带睡衣呀。”海伦不以为然地拿着那个玩具老鼠，“它可爱吗？”

“我的店里有一大把呢。”

她泄气了。

“好吧。”她不高兴地说，“那你抱我下来吧，我下不来了。”

他一言不发地走过来，海伦像以前那样搂着他的脖子，双腿夹住他的腰，任凭乔治将她抱到了床上。

“真有意思。”他抵着海伦的鼻尖，喃喃道，“这么多年姨婆连一个茶杯垫都没送过我呢。”

“因为，它只是，一个小玩具罢了。”离他的嘴唇那么近，躺在他下边的海伦有些结巴。

“魔杖借我。”

“什么？”

“你的魔杖。”乔治抬了抬眉毛，“我要用它关门。”

海伦一下子来了精神。

“好差劲啊，乔治·韦斯莱，”她挑衅地说，“非要握着魔杖才能关门吗？”

“那你用意念关一个给我看看。”乔治不客气地咬了一口她的耳垂。

“我不会。”她理直气壮地说。

“那你还嘲笑我？”

“嘲笑你让我很开心啊。”她笑眯眯地看着他。

乔治礼貌地闭了闭眼，腾出一只手朝床头柜伸了伸，海伦的魔杖腾空飞起，直直地落进他的手心。

海伦笑不出来了。

“等等，这是怎么回事？”

他用拿着魔杖朝门那边挥了一下，房门径直关上了。

“好差劲啊，海伦。”他把魔杖丢到一边，抬手慢悠悠地解开她衬衣的扣子，“很多巫师小时候就有这个能力，你不会吗？”

“胡说。”海伦不安地按住他的手，“我小时候就不会。”

“那就换句话说：你的魔杖听我的，所以你也要听我的。”他露出一个狡黠的笑容，低头用一个吻堵住她所有的反驳。

久别后的思念比酒还浓，他给的吻过于激烈，海伦气呼呼地拍了一下他的肩膀，最后还是扶了上去。

他有些不耐烦地扯开海伦的领口，细碎的吻沿着细腻的颈间一路下去，理所应当地落在胸口。她紧紧抓着他的肩，慌乱地眨着眼睛。

房门被敲响了。

“海伦！”金妮的声音在门外响起，“我可以跟你一起睡吗？我有好多话想对你说……”

乔治没好气地嘟囔道：“都几岁了，怎么还要缠着你过夜？”

海伦顶着潮红的脸色，正要回答，他凑过来捂住了她的嘴。

“你应该知道怎么回答她吧，姐姐？”他温柔地看着她，但眸子里写的明明就是危险。

她眨了眨眼，乔治把手拿开了。

“你想让我骗金妮？做梦！”

于是乔治又把她的嘴捂上了，更可恶的是，他不等海伦推开自己，就朝门外替她回答了。

“今晚不行，金妮。毕竟我也有很多话要和海伦说。”

海伦的脸更红了。她眼泪汪汪地挣扎着，可还是被他压得死死的。

只听见门外传来金妮做作且极度不服气的一声“哦”，然后就是离开的脚步声。

“你都几岁了？还要缠着我过夜？”海伦又气又好笑地反问道。

他的手滑进敞开的领口，海伦也跟着哆嗦了一下。

“那我等会就走？”他坏笑着说，“然后把金妮叫回来陪你，想想吧，你确定这张床可以？——”

“闭嘴！”她气恼极了。

他抱着她的肩将她转了个身，背对着自己。起身将她落在大腿上的衣摆卷起来，一路细细地吻上去，吻落在腰上时，她哆嗦得仿佛身体已经不是自己的了。

“既然今天没办法收到礼物，”将衬衣褪去后，他的唇抵着她的后背，手还搁在她的胸前，絮絮地说着，“我想要的礼物就是你。”

她抬手触到他的指尖，委屈地说：“我收到你的生日礼物了，可是我不明白。”

“收到了？”

“收到了，一把钥匙。”

“这就对了。”他不紧不慢地吻了她，从后颈到耳垂。“恭喜你成为新家的女主人。”

“新家？”她说，“可是你从没和我提过。”

“我不知道你会不会喜欢。不喜欢的话可以再换嘛。”他将她从床上抱起来，熟练地从后面顶开她的腿心，一边吻着她的脸侧，“我来告诉你它是什么样的。……有秋千，如果你喜欢的话，有鹅卵石的小路，铺在花园里，可以种你喜欢的花……当然了，小路那头有一块小牌子，上面写着——”

“……写着什么？”海伦晕晕乎乎地问。

“韦斯莱太太，小心碰头。”

她还未理解是什么意思，就被他从后面撞了一下，她一头撞在坚硬的床头上，惊叫出声。

“我的头！”

乔治埋在她耳边吭哧吭哧地笑了一阵。

“抱歉，非常抱歉，我错了。”他伸手捂住她的头顶，话里还是带着笑意，又死性不改地撞了她一下。

看不见他的脸时她总有些害怕，紧抿的唇间溢出来的声音都带了些哀求。他的动作温和了很多，直到她哭着说想要看着他，他才将她抱在胯上，一一吻去她的泪水。

“你上次送你的地图，你忘在陋居了，对吗？”

海伦点了点头。

“为什么要送我地图？”

“我偷看了你的就业指导记录。”他轻声笑了，“第三个选择，环游世界。”

她有种藏了很久的秘密，却早就被人知道的失落感，这之中还有淡淡的甜蜜。

海伦想了一下，好奇地问：“如果让你选，你想和我去哪？”

“阿尔巴尼亚。”乔治不假思索地回答道。

“为什么？”

他的指尖在她优美的蝴蝶骨间画着圈圈，半开玩笑地说：“我想去看看，那里到底有没有亲吻巨怪牙齿的蠢货巫师们。”

海伦觉得自己被骗了，眼泪汪汪地擂了一下他的肩膀，“再也不会相信你了，我的头还是好痛。”

“我知道了。”他讨好地吮吸着她的唇珠，在喘息的间隙告诉她：“我们以后不买这样的床。”

“那，”她吸了一下鼻涕，蛮不高兴地问乔治：“真的有这样一座房子吗？”

他抚了抚她的后背，望着她的眼睛，柔声说：“当然。”

他重新在她胸口印下吻痕，耐心地告诉她。

“我可以用一晚上讲给你听。”


	84. 新生儿

比尔带着奥利凡德先生到达姨婆家的那个晚上风雨大作，除却芙蓉婚礼时那件要归还给姨婆的头饰，还有海伦留在贝壳小屋的一些东西。

姨婆在起居室发了一下午的牢骚，因为小花园的玻璃花棚上沾满了猫头鹰的粪便，弗雷德和乔治在那里做起了笑话商店的邮购生意。

“他们会用清洁咒的，等猫头鹰全部飞走以后。”海伦耐心地安抚着穆丽尔。

“草坪上也都是猫头鹰的羽毛！”姨婆还在生气。

“也会一并清除掉的。”海伦说。

“天哪，姨婆。”金妮说，“你在这坐了一整天，没想到居然还知道后院发生了什么。”

韦斯莱夫人和比尔从楼上下来，他们说奥利凡德先生已经安顿好了，不过非常虚弱。姨婆撇了撇嘴，说起上一任奥利凡德在她那个年代的轶事，不管这是否合时宜。

“芙蓉让我代她向你们问好。”比尔吻了吻母亲的脸颊，“哈利他们一切都好。”

“替我告诉大家，我爱他们！”金妮轻快地附和道。

“以及……海伦，卢娜说她在海边捡到了这个，让我转交给你。”比尔递过来一个很轻很轻的包裹。

海伦有些意外，里面只有一颗小石头，卢娜却附了字条，说这是海玻璃树的种子。这个名字对于海伦已经是很遥远的记忆了，她只在休息室书架上那些奇奇怪怪的书里看到过，甚至没有去求证。

她从姨婆的花棚里借了一只花盆，将种子埋了进去，乔治和弗雷德沾了一身的鸟羽，在落日下转头看着海伦。

“你们的订单都发完啦？”她漫不经心地说。

“只是今天的，”弗雷德笑嘻嘻地说，“这个时候的隐身烟雾弹格外畅销。”

海伦说：“你们不会卖给来路不明的人吧？罗恩告诉我，去年马尔福用你们的烟雾弹逃脱了D.A成员的监视。”

“好问题。”乔治说，“我们考虑到了，所以它只卖给知根知底的老客户，以及波特瞭望站的听众。”

海伦叹了口气，专注地盯着她的花盆。

“它真的会发芽吗？”

“这要看是谁给你的了。”乔治在她身边坐下来，和她一起低头看着盆里的新土。

“卢娜·洛夫古德。”海伦说，“这是她向我问好的方式。”

乔治顿了顿，和弗雷德交换了一个眼神。

“会的。”他回过头来，信誓旦旦地说，“下次见面的时候，你可以问问她要施哪些肥料才能快些出芽。”

“海伦！弗雷德！乔治！”金妮在屋子里叫着他们的名字，“你们都过来呀！”

他们以为出了什么事，紧张兮兮地拿着魔杖回到了屋里，一只守护神刚刚消失。

“是莱姆斯！”韦斯莱先生激动地说，“唐克斯生了，是个男孩！”

韦斯莱夫人喜滋滋地用袖子擦着眼泪，高兴的不知道说什么好。

“太好了！”海伦欣喜地看了一眼乔治，她心里大大地松了一口气。还好——唐克斯他们在安全屋里平安待到了生产，这无疑是这段日子里少有的好消息。

“过几天我们去看看唐克斯，好吗？”她询问地看着韦斯莱夫妇。

“是啊，我们太想出去散散心了。”乔治恳求道。

“我也要去！”金妮马上举起了手。

亚瑟高兴得忘了用魔杖开酒瓶，他握着瓶塞抬起头来，看了一眼他的妻子。

“不可以，金妮，你还没有成年。”莫丽说，“太危险了。”

“嗯……是啊，的确太危险了。”亚瑟附和道。

这让金妮难过极了，她努着嘴看向海伦，似乎想向她求救。

“好吧。”海伦谨慎地说，“我们从那回来，哪也不去。或许金妮可以一起……”

“我觉得也是。”弗雷德说。

“不，不可以。”莫丽摇摇头，似乎这事没得商量。

*

第二天下午，金妮还是绕过了起居室，和他们一起站在花园里。她挽着海伦的手，心虚地回头看了一眼。

“马上回来，妈妈不会太生气的。”她说。

“我什么都没看见。”海伦同样心虚地说完，带着他们幻影移形离开了这儿。

刚一落地，海伦就把他们推进保护咒的范围内，附近看上去一个人都没有，但保不准会有谁在远处潜行。

“这就是你小时候住过的地方？”乔治看着旧宅一扇装饰的亮晶晶的窗户，“看那儿，感觉费了不少功夫才把它弄成这样的吧？”

“是我妈妈，她喜欢漂亮的东西。”海伦也是第一次注意那个地方，她跑上台阶，摇了摇门廊上生锈的风铃，悦耳的轻响会一直传到屋子里，“有人吗？我是海伦，我带着韦斯莱来看你们啦！”

安多米达和卢平惊喜万分地将他们迎进屋子，他们很感激海伦把庇护所借给他们。

“这样挺好，小泰迪和我一样是这座屋子里出生的孩子。”  
海伦和金妮去起居室里探望唐克斯，她的头发颜色又可以随着心情变化了，这次是跟着孩子的颜色，一会变成淡青色，再慢悠悠地变回铁灰色。

唐克斯也很高兴见到海伦和金妮，看上去一直被关在这里也把她憋坏了。

“他继承了易容马格斯的能力，看，他的头发和眉毛。”唐克斯温柔地指着那儿，小泰迪没有睡觉，正精神矍铄地挥舞着他的小拳头，乌黑的大眼睛好奇地望着她们。

海伦把穆丽尔姨婆家带来的玩具举起来逗他开心，只要轻轻捏一下，它就会变成一团摸不见的彩色烟雾，然后又“吱”的一声，突然变回来。

小泰迪看着那团烟雾一下子又回到海伦手中，变回那个毛茸茸的玩具，咯咯地笑出了声。

“他喜欢这个玩意！”金妮兴奋地说。

婴儿的笑容多么纯真，他无惧世上一切的苦难，带着希望和憧憬来到这个世界。海伦在唐克斯的鼓励下，小心翼翼地把泰迪抱在怀里，试着轻轻摇了摇他。

“我不知道这样对不对？”海伦慌乱地看了看唐克斯和金妮，“我没有——没有抱过孩子。”

“金斯莱已经到了安全的地方，他和我联络了。……”卢平和双胞胎在门厅里踱来踱去地闲谈，说了几句最近的局势。最后他们都停在起居室门口，静静地看着她们。

海伦抬起头，看见乔治靠在门框上，正望着自己。

“真可爱。”她的眼眶有些湿润，转头对金妮说，“虽然我从来没接触过新生儿，他是第一个。”

“他是不是特别软？”金妮在一旁跃跃欲试，“我也抱一下，就一下！”

“你抱过吗，乔治？”海伦走过去，抬起手凑到他的鼻子底下，“新生儿有一股奶香呢。”

乔治耸了耸肩。

“金妮出生的时候我和弗雷德才三岁，那时候我们想把金妮举起来教她倒立，可是被妈妈发现了。”

弗雷德在一旁插嘴：“对啊，然后我们就一人挨了一记——”

唐克斯一家想要留他们吃晚餐。但海伦觉得，还是在日落之前回去比较好。韦斯莱夫人发现金妮跟着他们溜出去了，肯定担心了一下午。他们站在门廊下和安多米达告别，弗雷德突然掏出一个金币来看了看。

看着看着，他的脸色变了。弗雷德将金币举得高高的，让所有人看见。

“D.A突然发来了消息，哈利到霍格沃茨来了。——乔治，把收音机打开！”

  



	85. 霍格沃茨

他们回到屋子里，乔治冲到卢平家的收音机旁，娴熟地用魔杖敲打着那些旋钮，说出了暗语。李·乔丹的声音从里头传了出来，听起来非常激动。

“闪电回来了！再重复一遍，闪电回到了城堡！正如我们下午所说，他骑着火龙回到了这里，要和我们一起赶跑那些邪恶的家伙……”

卢平甚至忘了要冲完孩子的奶粉，他站到他们身后，和他们一起听着。

“今天下午的瞭望站，我们都错过了。我把它交给乔丹了。”卢平说。

“莱姆斯，我们是不是应该？——”唐克斯抱紧了襁褓中的孩子，抬起头来看着她的丈夫。

“不。”卢平坚定地说，“你留在这。”

他又看了一眼屋子里的人，“金妮，你也留在这。”

“不要！”金妮大声反对道，“你不能像我爸妈一样管我！”

唐克斯也从椅子上站了起来，看上去并不接受卢平的安排。

“凤凰社。”弗雷德突然说，“我们应该通知凤凰社其他人，一起去支援哈利。”

收音机里乔丹依然在报道着最新的情况。

“食死徒头子也接到了随从的信号，正在往城堡这来。所以，是时候回来保护霍格沃茨了，各位！”

“我们先过去，你们跟上。”乔治飞快地说着，牵起海伦的手离开这里。弗雷德和金妮迅速跟在后头，卢平一家甚至还没有反应过来，他们就跟着乔治消失在了院子里。

“金币上写了怎么进入霍格沃茨。”乔治说着把那枚D.A的假加隆抛给弗雷德，“看啊，霍格莫德的宵禁咒都不管用了。”

海伦跟上他的步子，抬头看着猪头酒吧的招牌，才确定自己确确实实是来到了霍格莫德。

“太突然了，就像我把你们带到姨婆家一样突然！”她跟着乔治走进去，酒吧老板已经被一群人围了起来，他们吵嚷个不停，似乎都对哈利现身的消息兴奋无比。

“看来你的适应力不如我和弗雷德。”乔治笑了一下，转头朝酒吧老板打了个招呼，“阿不福思，这大概来了多少人了？”

海伦仔细地辨认着，他们中有很多熟悉的面孔，有她在拉文克劳学院的同学，更多的是格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的毕业生。

一个黑发姑娘转过头来，盯着她看了一会，然后不敢置信地挤开人群来到她面前。

“海伦，是你吗？”

金妮跟着其他人挤上前去，走之前还回头看了一眼秋·张。

她温柔的话语那么熟悉，可是海伦已经两年没有听到过了。

同样熟悉的还有她泪汪汪的双眼。

秋似乎不敢抬起手来拥抱海伦。

“特洛伊给我写信了，她告诉我你和D.A的事情。”她慌乱地摇着头，双手绞着她的魔杖，“是真的吗？海伦，你为什么不告诉我？”

“你为什么不亲自写信来问我呢？”海伦不愿意一再被人揭起伤疤，也对于秋的提问非常疑惑。

秋看了她一会，眼泪簌簌地掉了下来。

“对不起，对不起。我以为你退出D.A，还有那些报道——我父母劝我不要，不要和你联络。”她抬起手，轻轻地触着海伦的衣袖，身后越来越多的人涌了进来，有一个还撞了她一下。

海伦扶住她，咬着嘴唇依旧没有说话。弗雷德和乔治正在吧台帮助其他人钻进一个窄窄的肖像洞口。

“今晚你来了，所以你还是我们这边的，对吗？”她哽咽着说，“玛丽埃塔的告密，让哈利也不能相信我了，但我不能——”

海伦的双眼也红了，她满不高兴地举起手，给秋看自己的戒指。

“我要和乔治·韦斯莱结婚了。所以，你现在知道我是哪边的吗？”

秋笑了一下，可是哭着的笑比笑着哭难看多了。

“那，我还能来参加你的婚礼吗？”

乔治在肖像洞口皱着眉看着她们两个，似乎不能理解为什么女孩子有那么多眼泪。海伦将视线移回来，眼前的女孩已经被泪水模糊了容颜，她也看不清秋了。

海伦点了点头，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

秋紧紧地抱住她，眼泪悉数落在海伦肩头。

“太好了……我太高兴了，真的——”她语无伦次地说，“不要怪我，亲爱的海伦。……求求你了。”

他们在人群最后头挤进了低矮的通道，乔治在后头扶了一会她的腰，确定她不会滑倒后才松开了手。

秋像以往那样亲热地挽着她的胳膊，她告诉海伦这两年自己都在做些什么。

“一家开在伯明翰的花店，不过我不认为插花可以作为事业。……你知道，它们的确很漂亮，但我父亲说，现下这样的职业比较不引人注目。”秋说得停不下来，“我想像你一样去魔法部工作，那儿怎么样？”

“对我来说有点无聊。”海伦笑了笑，“你妈妈也在部里不是吗？”

“她辞职了——自从斯克林杰部长遇害以后，传言是这么说的，但报纸上说，部长只是辞职了。不管怎么说，我们一起住到了伯明翰，离伦敦远一点。”

“嗯，那很好。”海伦带着她在亮着小灯的密道里走着，这条通道长得不可思议，看上去像是存在了很多年。

秋又提起特洛伊走后那几个月，以及她们都离开后，只剩她和玛丽埃塔的霍格沃茨。

“……我听说罗杰去做杂志主编了，好像叫《靓丽女巫》。不过这年头它显然没什么销路，是不是？”秋说，“玛丽的脸没法医好，她妈妈拿不出办法……”

“她妈妈在魔法部堵住了我。”海伦说，“对我说了好一通话，被我堵回去了。”

秋惊讶地看着她，末了会心一笑。

“我听说艾克莫夫人很强势，不过看上去你没有被她吓到。”

海伦摇了摇头，不再去想这件事。

“说起来，特里劳妮教授一直不太好。自从上次几乎被乌姆里奇开除出校，马人接替了她的课程，她一直在自己的塔楼上哭泣，有时候酗酒，把自己喝得醉醺醺的。尤其你走后，我七年级那一年。她会在走廊里走来走去，一身酒气，胡言乱语。……虽然她总是胡言乱语，但那几次她是喝醉了。我猜，这时候她应该睡得很沉吧，她总在白天喝酒。”

他们也终于走到了通道的尽头，也是一个方方的洞口。她和秋从这里跳下去，霍格莫德来的人都聚在这一间屋子里了。

哈利、罗恩和赫敏站在屋子中央，大家都充满期望地看着他们。

秋想把自己拉过去坐下，海伦犹豫了一下，松开了她的手。

“我去看看教授。其实去年我一直想回学校看她，但出于一些不方便，没能实现。”她有些愧疚地往后退了几步，她身后的乔治也听见了，询问地走上前来。

“不用跟着我，乔治。”海伦说，“我自己去。”

“外头有食死徒，海伦。”金妮提醒道。

“等一等，海伦。”哈利说着，视线在秋的脸上停留了一秒钟，“我们也是刚到这里。”

“好吧。那么你们来霍格沃茨是为了？——”

“为了战斗，不是吗？”周围的人兴奋说，“有什么计划？”

“没有什么计划。”哈利皱着眉。

这让所有人的兴奋度下降了不少。

他回头和罗恩交谈了几句，转回来看着他们。

“我们在找一样东西。一件——一件能帮助我们推翻神秘人的东西。就在霍格沃茨，但不知道具体在什么地方，它可能是属于拉文克劳的。有没有人听说过这样一件东西？有没有人碰到过，比如，上面带着拉文克劳老鹰标志的东西？”

哈利满怀期待地看着海伦他们，她回头看了看老同学们，似乎没人说得上来。

“失踪的冠冕。”卢娜轻飘飘地说话了，显得有些突兀，“我跟你说过的，记得吗，哈利？拉文克劳失踪的冠冕？我爸爸想复制来着。”

其余的拉文克劳们并不赞成这个答案，但他们也想不出更好的了。有几个人提醒卢娜和哈利，冠冕已经失踪好几个世纪了，这才是不可能的根源所在。

“这也只是一个传说，那上面有拉文克劳的魔法特性，能增加佩戴者的智慧。”一个男孩补充道。

“拉文克劳的雕像上戴着呢。”海伦说，“在休息室里的那尊。所有写不出作业的拉文克劳，都想伸手去摸一摸她的冠冕，是不是？”

“就是这样。”卢娜愉快地说，“我可以带你去看看，哈利。”

哈利抬手按了一下眉头，似乎有几秒钟的时间没有听见她们说话，但他很快又放了下去。

他转头和罗恩、赫敏说了几句话，似乎还是下定了决心要去看一看。

秋从海伦身旁站了起来，金妮很不客气地说：“不用，卢娜会带哈利去的，对吗，卢娜？”

“当然，我很乐意。”卢娜高兴地站了起来。

“我和你们一起去。”海伦说。

“恐怕不行，海伦。”哈利为难地看着她，“我隐藏不了三个人。”

“我可以掩护你们，我的幻身咒还算不错。”海伦走过去，“我有别的地方要去，所以——让我跟在你们后面吧。”

“真的不需要我陪你去吗？”乔治说。

“不用，亲爱的。”海伦笑了笑，“待会见。”

“有婚约的男人真够粘人的啊——”弗雷德拖长了声调打趣，屋子里的其他人也都笑了起来。还有几个拉文克劳的同学惊讶极了。

她跟着哈利和卢娜来到屋子的出口，哈利从口袋里抽出隐身衣罩住了他和卢娜。海伦也给自己用了幻身咒。

哈利推了推面前一堵古怪的围墙，它即刻变成了一道出口。海伦这才意识到，这里好像是有求必应屋。

他们在走廊的第一个路口分别，海伦朝拉文克劳塔楼反方向的楼梯底下扔了一个诱饵炸弹，然后自己朝特里劳妮教授的塔楼奔去。

在去的路上，她突然有一种很可笑的错觉，她觉得自己还在学校里，正在赶去上课的路上。霍格沃茨的一切都如此熟悉，今晚她又和朋友重逢，似乎一切都回来了。

一切会结束吗？哈利已经着手去做推翻神秘人的事情了。

海伦悄声爬上占卜课教室的最后一层台阶，站在黑暗里谛听四周有无可疑的声响。

她会和所有人一样全力帮助哈利的，或许这一切会结束的，至少她已经看到了一点希望。

特里劳妮教授的办公室和宿舍在占卜课教室边上。她住得太高了，不适合每天拖着老身子骨爬来爬去。

教授也曾经说过，先知需要安静的氛围，才能打开预见未来的天眼。

海伦抵在门上，小心地用指尖戳了戳办公室的门。

“教授？”

里面似乎有一些动静，她将耳朵贴紧了门板，这样能听得更仔细一点。

果真如秋所说，她在里面哭泣。

海伦推了推，门没有上锁。她飞快地挤进门缝里，用魔杖解除了自己的幻身伪装。

“教授，我是海伦。”她轻声说，“我来看你了。”

哭泣声停了一会。

“教授，我真的是海伦。只是贸然进来有点不礼貌，不过你知道……”

“海伦？”她如梦似幻的嗓音在办公室一角响了起来，着实把海伦吓了一跳——她就坐在一把大椅子里，只是屋子里太黑了海伦没有看见。

“烛光熠熠！”海伦抬手点亮了屋里的蜡烛，特里劳妮就窝在那里，穿着以往缥缈神秘的袍子，脖子上和手腕上戴满了珠串。

“你为什么要回来？”她哽咽着问，听上去无比可怜。

海伦走过去，在她跟前蹲了下来。她抚摸着教授瘦骨嶙峋的双手，脚边是七零八落的酒瓶，酒气太重了，这两年，教授好像一直都很消沉。

“我一直想念你，教授。”她耐心地说，“只是霍格沃茨要发生一些事情，等会我带你离开这里，去安全的地方好吗？”

“不……不……”教授痛苦地摇着头，直往椅子里缩。

“我有好多好多关于占卜的问题要请教你呢，教授。但是现在不是时候，神秘人和哈利·波特都会来霍格沃茨，我不想让你成为最后一个知道的人。”

特里劳妮猛地将手抽了出来，转而紧紧握住了海伦的手。烛火在她圆圆的镜片上跳跃着，她颤抖着，突然斥责似的朝海伦大吼起来。

“你为什么要回霍格沃茨？我告诉过你不要回来！”

“我回来看望你啊，不可以吗？”海伦呆呆地看着她，有些伤心。

“我告诉过你不要回霍格沃茨！”她重复了一遍，嗓音变得粗哑无比，但顷刻间又变成了刚才那种带着哭腔的，缥缈的声音，“我的孩子，好孩子……海伦……”

她的手被特里劳妮攥得太紧，她歪了一下身子，碰倒了脚边的酒瓶。

“我为什么不能回霍格沃茨？”

特里劳妮松开海伦，抬手去捧她的脸，海伦能看到她闪闪发光的泪痕，眼泪流进她脸上那些皱纹的纹路里，烛光和泪光交替着，一晃眼又全部都看不见……

“你早就知道答案了，不是吗？”特里劳妮抽泣着，在泪光里看着海伦的脸，“但是你没有写完它——三年前你做出的那个预言，你没有写完它——”

“什么预言，教授？”海伦盯着她的眼睛，小声说道。

特里劳妮晃了晃脑袋，从袍子里抽出了她的魔杖，对着办公室的柜子颤抖着挥了挥。

一个抽屉打开，一张羊皮纸孤零零地从里面飘了出来，一直落到海伦的肩上。

海伦取下那张纸，展开来。熟悉的考题和字迹，让她想起这是六年级时自己的占卜课试卷。

“如果你多想一会，你就会写完它。不过没关系，我帮你改好了，你的预言……”

“我以为你知道的，只要你不回来，这一切就不会发生……”

  
她想起那年夏天，她的确没有用足够的耐心去完成这门考试，最后一句对占卜石头的解答，是自己胡乱写上去的。它已经被人用笔划去，先知的字迹写上了另一句更贴切的答案。

“在众神遮蔽双目的夜晚，牧羊人失去了歌声，少年失去了守护神。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三十七章结尾，特里劳妮曾经提醒海伦不要回霍格沃茨。  
> 四十八章开头，海伦在占卜课考试里写下了她的答案。


	86. 弱点

特里劳妮依然在她面前哭泣。

隐约听见城堡里传来的呼喊声，还有上千人的脚步声。她默然抚摸着羊皮纸上的字迹，直到教授想要伸手抱住她。

海伦生硬地挣脱了她。

众神，遮蔽双目。

牧羊人，失去歌声。

少年，失去守护神。

以往海伦能想出一万种解释的方法，但眼下，她的大脑一片空白。

她不觉得这是一个具象的预言，因为太过缥缈，它代指一切可能。

海伦将羊皮纸揉成团，握在手心好像一团无用的废纸。

“你喝的太醉了，教授。”

她冷静地环顾四周，然后起身打开了宿舍的门。这是属于占卜课老师的教职工宿舍，就紧邻着特里劳妮的办公室。

特里劳妮教授不愿意松手，于是她被海伦拽到了地上，她泪眼婆娑地看着海伦把自己关进了内室，却无能为力。

自特里劳妮来到霍格沃茨担任教职起，她已在这住了十八年。海伦静静地靠在门上，面无表情地听着外面的抽泣声渐渐隐去。

突然，另一个声音响了起来，高亢，冷酷，清晰，似乎响彻了整个城堡，寻不到它的来源。

“我知道你们在准备抵抗。”

它好像从海伦的身体里发出来的，可是她知道那不可能。它只是无处不在，钻进了她的脑海里。

“你们的努力是没有用的。你们不是我的对手。我不想杀死你们。我对霍格沃茨的教师十分尊敬。我不想让巫师流血。”

海伦痛苦地转过头去，却始终无法躲开这个可怕的声音。

“把哈利·波特交出来，你们谁也不会受伤。把哈利·波特交出来，我会让学校安然无恙。把哈利·波特交出来，你们会得到奖赏。”

“我等到午夜。”

声音消失后，是长长的寂静。海伦不知道午夜还有多久，她走到屋子中央，平静地打量着黑暗中的一切。

“荧光闪烁。”

一刻钟后，她想起乔治还在城堡的某处等待自己。于是她打开门，教授从地板上抬起头来，呆呆地看着她。

办公室的门被撞开了，乔治闯了进来，他似乎是一路狂奔过来的。

海伦走过去，将手放在他的手背上。

她最后看了一眼特里劳妮，抽出自己的兽角魔杖，为她变出一道屏障。

吸收了黑魔法的魔杖，放出的咒语总会带着一些极端的特征，这道屏障坚固得过分，海伦把教授留在那里面，她是出不去的。

“这是——”

“教授喝醉了，没办法战斗，我得保护她。”海伦对乔治说，“我们走吧。”

“凤凰社已经制定了作战方案，我们去把守学校的通道入口。”乔治带着她快步走下塔楼螺旋的石阶，越往楼下，穿着睡衣疏散的学生就越多。也有很多成年巫师迎着人群逆行而来，毅然地奔赴他们的哨岗。

海伦被一一个斯莱特林的学生撞了一下肩膀，她看到一个低年级的孩子蜷缩在走廊的柱子后抽泣。于是她松开了乔治的手，走过去搂住了他的肩膀。

“不要哭，赶紧跟着大家离开。”

那孩子穿着睡衣，看不出是哪个学院的。他泪汪汪地看着海伦，吃力地点了一下头。

乔治跟过来，他们跟着人群往一个共同的地方离开。

“我们要去哪里？”

海伦搂紧了那个孩子，保护他不被过于慌张、跌跌撞撞的大孩子们撞到。

“有求必应屋，不留在城堡的人都要从那里离开。”乔治抬手护住她的脑袋，大声说，“你在那里等我，金妮也在那里。”

“不。我要和你在一起。”海伦瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地看着乔治，“你休想把我丢下。”

他们依旧快步赶向目的地。乔治张望了一下四周，低头飞快地吻了她一下。

即使是在这种时候。哪怕那个孩子还被海伦揽在怀里，他惊讶万分地看着这两个人，忘记了哭泣。

“那好，跟紧我。”

他们看着那个孩子走进屋子的入口，无言地握紧了彼此的手。

终于他们也像那些勇士一样，往人群来的方向走去。在霍格沃茨的门厅下，海伦看见弗雷德和珀西站在一起。

“你回来了！”她惊喜地看着珀西。

他看了一眼自己的弟弟，朝海伦咧开嘴笑了。事实上自从海伦在魔法部见到他起，他再未露出这样的笑容。以往每回魁地奇球赛格兰芬多获胜时，他都在看台上和所有人一起鼓掌、喝彩，意气风发。

“看看他，”乔治说，“是不是更像级长那么回事了？”

弗雷德指了指身边的珀西，“好吧，今晚级长得跟着我了，待会见！别让那些食死徒高兴太久！”

他们两人带着一小伙学生冲了出去。珀西突然回过头，朝着海伦高声喊道。

“海伦！其实我一直觉得，有一天你会成为我的弟妹。”他大笑出声，“在魔法部的时候我就想告诉你，很高兴它终于实现了！”

“你想给这个夜晚再添点过瘾的吗？过来，珀西！”弗雷德大声说着，回头朝海伦和乔治眨了眨眼睛。

“我们也该走了。”乔治低头看向她，“瞧——”

话音未落，礼堂的一侧天花板突然被炸开了，碎砖瓦在滚滚尘土之中砰然落地，周围的学生都尖叫着四处躲散。

“盔甲护身！”海伦的铁甲咒猛地撞上被炸出一半残垣的礼堂，数十个恶咒从墙外飞了进来。乔治带着她在走廊上奔跑起来，她看到秋和迈克尔·科纳一同低身躲过了一道杀戮咒，它砸在一张空空如也的肖像画上，画框炸得粉碎。

“还来得及！障碍重重——”乔治朝身后丢了一个障碍咒，警惕地指着石像洞口下的密道，那里已经有一群赫奇帕奇的高年级学生守着了。

越来越多的咒语射向窗外的魔咒保护罩，海伦很清楚，只要再过一会，它就坚持不住了。

与此同时，离他们最近的密道洞口也传来可疑的敲打声，一个赫奇帕奇谨慎地凑了过去，魔杖直指着里面。周围所有人的警告声几乎是同时响起，但是已经来不及了——爆炸咒猝不及防地从里面发射出来，那个男孩被击飞了，他们身后的廊柱也悉数坍塌。

“烈火熊熊！”在乔治护住自己之前，她的火焰咒已经堵住了洞口，哪怕只是短暂的一下下。

他们向后撤去，还能听到密道里食死徒的哀嚎声。

越来越多带兜帽的身影出现在城堡的各处，防护咒彻底失效了，幻影移形落到他们中间的食死徒越来越多。海伦还看到了格兰芬多球队曾经的队长奥利弗·伍德和凯蒂·贝尔，他们联手打倒了一个。

乔治朝密道出口发射了几个恶咒，迅速带着她离开了这里。密道已经不是唯一的入口，敌人无处不在。

“是唐克斯！我们得去帮她！——”海伦指向台阶之上的那个身影。唐克斯真的到这来了，她的孩子还在等她回家……

一道咒语飞过来，海伦往乔治身后躲闪了一下，它正好打在她之前所在的位置。乔治反手给了那个食死徒一个障碍咒，他一头撞在柱子上，却依然试着爬起来。

“昏昏倒地！”

她的昏迷咒被他挡掉了，只是轻飘飘地擦着他的下巴飞了上去，脸上的面具四分五裂，苍白而熟悉的面孔，正痛苦地喘着粗气。

迦勒·埃弗里倒在大块碎石的废墟上看着他们，嘴角还留着一点鲜血。

“不许你伤害她。”

乔治冷冷地说着，利落地送了他一个恶咒，把他从这里抛了出去，他摔出墙那边，看不见了。

“替我向你的妈妈问好，尼法朵拉！”一个癫狂的女声在他们身后那处台阶上响起，海伦恐惧地回过头去，那天阿兹卡班塔顶，她也是这样歇斯底里地给了乔治一个钻心咒。

“盔甲护身！”海伦跪倒在台阶上，她用尽全力大吼着，魔杖指着台阶上的贝拉。

震耳欲聋的爆炸声又响了，就在城堡那头，它比今晚的任何一次都要响。其间夹杂着怒吼声、尖叫声，海伦被乔治拉了起来，她模糊地注意到自己手上的戒指不见了。

咒语从他们四面八方飞来，乔治带着她找到了一处掩体，但唐克斯还站在那里。

“不！”海伦的心好像跟着她飞了起来，唐克斯被索命咒击中的那一瞬间，绿光照亮了所有人的脸，照亮了创痕累累的城堡走廊。金斯莱和弗立维教授追上来，用咒语赶跑了狂笑着的贝拉，却没有击中她。

她埋进乔治怀里，想要寻求一秒的逃避，四周的爆破声和尖叫声几乎要震碎她的耳朵。

如果这就是战争。

她努力让自己清醒一些……清醒地告诉自己，又一个朋友离开了她。

乔治没有像她一样退缩，她好像远没有那么勇敢。

教授们也赶过来了，周围的学生也聚了过来，尽管战争还没有结束。越来越多的摄魂怪出现在失去了天花板的城堡上空，它们拖着腐臭冰冷的斗篷，准备享受今晚的盛宴。

几乎是同一时间，数十根魔杖指向天空。

“呼神护卫！”

守护神的光芒明亮得让人睁不开眼，银色的动物们游弋在漆黑的天空。海伦抬起头含泪看着乔治。

如果这就是预言，那么它已经不存在了。

她松了一口气，无以复加的欣喜从恐惧里生长出来。

“我们走，跟着其余的人。”乔治没有看到她在默默地流泪，他将海伦从台阶上搀起来，视线还在四处寻找着熟悉的人。

上弦月已隐去，子夜之后，黑夜不再有一点宽容。

食死徒暂时被击退了，那些中了恶咒的，还躺在地上，但是战争没有结束。

参战的勇士们迈过这些横七竖八的战俘，抬起战友们的遗体，一并躲进礼堂。

一路上，她见到了很多熟悉却叫不上名字的面孔，他们的生命留在了今夜。

乔治抱起唐克斯的遗体，将她带进礼堂。海伦跟在他身后，看到他的胳膊上有很多伤口的血污，那些都是在保护自己的时候留下的。

她先是看到了庞弗雷夫人，海伦想问她要一点绷带，这样自己可以给需要的人包扎。

接着她看到了珀西和比尔，还有韦斯莱夫妇，金妮，查理。

莫丽伏在地上痛哭不止。

弗雷德躺在他们脚下。

*

乔治也看到了自己的双胞胎哥哥。

“弗雷德？”他呆呆地叫了一声。

似乎觉得弗雷德在和自己开什么玩笑。

那一瞬间海伦也是这么想的，弗雷德肯定会睁开眼大声嘲笑乔治，他会跳起来指着乔治没心没肺地揶揄。

乔治在他的遗体边跪了下来，小心地拨开弗雷德的红发。

“弗雷德？”

弗雷德脸上还凝固着笑容。

他死之前一定还在讲什么笑话。

乔治低下身去，紧紧地贴着弗雷德冰凉的脸庞。

他没有再喊哥哥的名字，因为早已泣不成声。韦斯莱先生泪流满面地抚摸着妻子的后背，珀西在在弗雷德手边跪了下来，拉着他的手痛苦地颤抖着。

芙蓉依偎在比尔身边，美丽的脸上尽是泪痕。

海伦僵硬地蹲下身去，她贴在乔治的背上，试着抱住他。

她的余光瞟到了唐克斯，以及她身边的卢平。他们才当上父母，却也殒身战场。

此刻她却没有一滴眼泪。她心里有另一个古怪的想法，从痛苦的桎梏中挣脱出来，告诉她这件事还没有结束。

她在心里默读着那个预言。

在众神遮蔽双目的夜晚，牧羊人失去了歌声，少年失去了守护神。

海伦缓缓松开了乔治，他抚摸着弗雷德冰凉的脸庞，没有感觉到她的离开。

她扶着金妮站了起来，然后看着悲痛不已的韦斯莱一家。

这是最后一眼。

她走出了破壁残垣的礼堂，走上碎石狼藉的台阶，这些都不是她记忆里的样子。

伏地魔到底是谁？为什么因为他，这么多人要就此离开。她身边所有鲜活的，勇敢无畏的生命，都就此陨落，甚至有的离别，没有一点声响。

她又想到，如果她没有强求跟着乔治，而是去有求必应屋看好金妮，是不是弗雷德就不会离开？

可是摄魂怪不恰好对应了预言的一部分吗？

拉文克劳有足够的智慧和耐心，对于一个复杂的问题追根究底。

塔楼这一层的女厕所，居然是城堡里受损最轻微的地方。庆幸它没有被人毁掉。

她不会再等到救世主带领他们走向胜利了。从第一个朋友的死亡开始，一切都不过是带着疮疤，向死而生。

她承认自己没有格兰芬多的勇气，去面对充满着失去和离别的人生，尤其那些人本不该离开。

她关上洗手间的门。

记得七年前，她在这个隔间写过信。弗雷德和乔治把马桶炸了，几乎把她气疯了。

海伦疲倦地扯了扯嘴角，站在隔间门口，她从兜里拿出那样东西。

今夜，她也是一个小偷。

她望着掌心微微发亮的时间转换器。这曾经是她和特里劳妮教授共同的秘密，作为真正的预言家和先知，从来不屑于使用它。但她的确继承了英国唯一一个私人登记的时间转换器。

特里劳妮说过，转换器就在自己的箱子底下，不曾用过。海伦刚刚把自己关进她的卧室，找到了它。

1996年哈利在神秘事务司打碎了所有的时间转换器，所以她手里的是英国最后一个。

她戴上金色的，细细的链子，然后她看到了自己的手。

海伦知道她的戒指为什么会失踪了。她转了两下转换器，这是她估算的时间。

周围的一切开始飞速倒退，其实这里没有什么变化，只是偶尔有人进来躲在里面，又逃了出去。

然后她回到了两个小时之前。

门外依旧是令人绝望的哭喊声，尖叫声，咒语击中的声音。她低头谛听了一会，抽出了那根长长的，尖尖的兽角魔杖。

她从三年级起，就学会了随身带两根魔杖，这其实是一个不错的习惯。

这是最后一次。她这么想着，带着魔杖走了出去，在躲避咒语之间，努力寻找弗雷德和珀西的身影。

“你好，部长！”她听到珀西的声音大喊道，“我说过我要辞职的吧？”

海伦快步走过去，她从转角探出头。弗雷德正高兴地看着珀西，甚至忘记了自己对面的三个食死徒。

“你真是在开玩笑，珀西……”

他怎么可以这么轻敌呢？海伦无奈地想着，举起兽角魔杖，再次指向天空。

“瞬息万变！”

强大的黑魔法使得静止咒扩大到了整个空间，这也是这根魔杖最后的力量。一切都静止了，空中的咒语，扬起的石块和沙土，人们惊愕到有些好笑的脸。

她突然想起还有一件事。于是她穿过静止的人群，躲过那些在空中停滞的咒语，她回到她和乔治并肩战斗的地方。没错了，海伦看到她自己跪在城堡台阶上，她知道下一秒那头发出了震耳欲聋的爆炸声。

乔治站在自己身旁，保持着奋力抵挡一道恶咒的姿势。海伦不知道自己能不能触摸，她害怕静止咒就此失效，所以她只是盯着爱人的脸看了一会。

然后她俯身，小心翼翼地把台阶上的自己手上的戒指摘了下来。又小心翼翼地放进乔治的口袋里。

做完这一切后，她又穿过那些废墟，来到了弗雷德身边。

天空中漂浮着的摄魂怪也是静止的，海伦想通了，为什么少年会失去守护神。少年不是因为摄魂怪失去守护神，而是因为失去快乐的力量。

原来是她想错了。

她走向弗雷德，从他的角度可以看见，正对面的那个食死徒正朝他的胸口发射了一道爆炸咒，咒语就停滞在他们之间的半空中。

于是海伦试着推开弗雷德。她以为在推开的一瞬间可以解除静止咒，但是当她碰到弗雷德的时候，四周依然是静止的。弗雷德的身体像在地上生根了一样，根本推不动，海伦用尽全力试了第三次，终于意识到这不是正确的方法。

在静止的时间里没有一点声音，就连海伦自己的心跳和呼吸声，也一并不存在。

她呆呆地望着自己没有戴婚戒的手，知道自己应该做什么了。

预言是不会被推翻的，但是如果用这样的代价去逆转它呢？

海伦看着弗雷德凝固在时间中的笑脸，她一直能分清弗雷德和乔治。但是这次，她希望自己把他看成乔治。

他们有着一样的笑容。

她退后几步，撞上了凝固在空中的爆炸咒。

就在那一瞬间，她变得无比轻盈，甚至没有了躯体。她碎成了无数看不见的微粒，用生命的代价重启了时间。

尽管对海伦来说，救世主终结伏地魔已无意义，他给海伦带来长达几年的伤痛和折磨，早已把她的热情和希望消磨殆尽，弗雷德是最后一根压倒她的稻草。

——爸爸，如果你知道这就是我的选择，你会不会因此感到失望？  
——不过不要紧，我来找你了。

她也永远不会知道，自己死在战争结束的前夜，再没能见到胜利日的朝阳。

*

时间线悄然收束。

“你真是在开玩笑，珀西……我好像很久没听见你开玩笑了，自从你从当上级长之后——老天，这都是多少年前的事了！”弗雷德兴奋地转过头来，朝卢克伍德发射了一个束缚咒。

“你看起来像个哑炮！”弗雷德讽刺地看着他的对手，“你刚刚想弄个什么咒语，但是熄灭了，对吧？”

“专心搏斗，弗雷德。跟级长学学吧——看着，辛尼克斯！”珀西笑着挥动魔杖，给辛尼克斯一个彻彻底底的昏迷咒，食死徒一头撞上破碎的画框，不省人事。

*

特里劳妮按着扶手椅的软垫爬了起来，她看到围着屋子的保护咒已经消失。

她知道海伦已经在这一刻离开了。

“这些邪恶的，丑陋的，卑鄙的——”她绝望地喃喃着，泪水再次从她浑浊的大眼睛里淌出来。她挥舞魔杖，无数个水晶球从一口大箱子里鱼贯而出。门被打开了，她带着那么多沉甸甸的水晶球，跌跌撞撞地走了出去，趴在楼梯上，悲伤地看着下面交战的人们。

“你们带走了她——你们要毁灭最好的东西——”特里劳妮的声音一下子提高了，指挥着巨大的水晶球飞过门厅，撞上了一个食死徒的脑袋，“我还有呢！还有谁想要！——打败你们这些渣滓……”

*

“乔治，你猜我干掉了几个？！”弗雷德大步朝乔治走去。

乔治正站在礼堂门口，茫然地看着身后。

“弗雷德，珀西。你和我一起去找找好吗？”这一次，乔治无心理会他的哥哥，他带着弗雷德和珀西朝台阶下走去。

乔治焦急地指着那处台阶。

“海伦不见了。她刚刚就在那里，我一回头就不见了。”

“海伦去哪了？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23章开头有提到过，特里劳妮教授有时间转换器这件事。  
> 多谢各位这段时间来的支持，还有两篇尾声，全文就完结了。今晚12点更。   
> （写于连载时）


	87. 尾声一  赫敏的秘密

大战结束后的第六个年头，一切都好。

这样凉爽的初夏时节，晚餐要在罗恩叔叔家的花园里进行。这对维克托娃来说是再快乐不过的事。她可以一边看着星星，一边吃着大人准备的美食，一边看弗雷德叔叔炫耀他的一手烟火把戏。

维克托娃·韦斯莱今年四岁了，最近她的心里一直怀揣着一件快乐的事情：她当姐姐了。

芙蓉坐在离她最近的椅子上，为她打理身后的裙摆。母亲的小腹微微隆起，这里面住着她的弟弟或是妹妹。她扭过头去盯着那看了一会，芙蓉还在用法语滔滔不绝，说女孩子不能就这样一屁股坐在草地上，尤其还穿着新的裙子。

“知道了，妈妈。”她嘟囔道。

“维克托娃，来看看这个！”罗恩用魔杖指着新鲜出炉的香草蛋糕，从屋子里走了出来。但是他的漂浮咒显然不是非常可靠。眼看着它在空中摇摇欲坠，赫敏从后面追上来，用自己的魔杖稳住了蛋糕，将它稳稳地放到餐桌上。

“罗恩，用手端着走不会怎样的。”赫敏无奈地看着自己的丈夫，罗恩却不以为意。

维克托娃凑到桌边，今天的蛋糕漂亮极了，赫敏把奶油做成了羽毛的形状，她太想尝尝是什么味道了。可是妈妈告诉她，大家没有坐到桌边之前，不能偷吃桌上的东西。

其实她才不会听呢，好几次弗雷德叔叔和乔治叔叔都会带她从厨房里偷冰淇淋吃，这本该是饭后甜点。

“如果你真的没办法等下去的话，”芙蓉说，“把下午画的画拿出来完成它，那时候我们就开饭了。”

弗雷德叔叔到现在都没来。于是维克托娃从母亲的手包里拿出一把五颜六色的画笔，坐在芙蓉身边乖乖埋头画图。

夜色降临时，花园里的烛光和灯串都亮了起来，好像星星落到了他们之间。赫敏和芙蓉聊着厨房里的事，最近她们又和莫丽学到了好多。

维克托娃抬起头，看到一只金色的纸鹤停在她的果汁上，轻快地扇动着翅膀。纸鹤很快就从她肩头飞了过去，她咯咯地笑着，从椅子上滑下来去追它。

然后她便看到送来纸鹤的人，他们是三个人一起来的，就在父亲身边。纸鹤停在弗雷德的肩头，他笑眯眯地看着她。

“好久不见呀，维克托娃。”弗雷德蹲下身来，小女孩飞扑进他的怀抱，“我们有一个礼拜没见到了吧？真是好漫长的一个礼拜啊。”

“弗雷德叔叔！”她眉开眼笑，接着便看到了弗雷德身后的另一个人，她更惊喜了，朝他伸出小手。

“乔治叔叔！”

乔治叔叔和弗雷德叔叔只差了一个耳朵，这就是最直接分辨他们的办法。除此之外，乔治叔叔经常外出旅行，所以她经常见到的是弗雷德叔叔。

乔治还穿着旅行斗篷，他将手提箱放在树下，微笑着看着自己的侄女。

“听说你当姐姐了？真了不起啊，维克托娃。”

比尔俯身吻了吻妻子的脸颊，坐到了罗恩边上。对于乔治结束旅行回家，所有人都惊喜极了。

这下所有人都到齐了，晚餐才得以开始。乔治带来了维克托娃从没见过的蜻蜓玩具，它们的翅膀像云母一样透亮，轻盈地从他掌心飞出来，在花园的树梢上，篱笆上，爸爸的酒杯上微微翕动着翅膀，散发着梦幻的柔光。

“我在码头接到乔治，又在山脚下遇到了比尔。”弗雷德说，“我们就一块过来了。”

“安吉丽娜喜欢我送的礼物吗？”赫敏问他，“今天她怎么没有带着孩子一起来？”

“喜欢得不得了，谢谢你挑的婴儿帽，赫敏。”弗雷德高兴地说，“她让我代她向你们问好，但是今天她的父母来了。……本来我该在家里陪着她的，但是乔治又恰好要回来，所以我今天得早点回去。”

桌子那头，比尔拧开收音机的旋钮，电台正播放着纪念巫师战争胜利的特别节目。乔治正靠在椅背上看着维克托娃。小女孩鼓起腮帮子，想要吹走爸爸杯沿上的那只蜻蜓。

“每年的这几天，这样的栏目和报道铺天盖地。”比尔说，“那件事你知道了吗？”

芙蓉从手包里抽出卷成纸筒的《预言家日报》递给乔治，她转过头去，藏起眼底的哀伤。

比尔抚了抚妻子的肩。

乔治接过去，却没有急于打开。

“谢谢。”他笑了笑，“回来的时候，一路上都能听到人们在谈论这件事情。”

“是什么？我在家忙了一天，错过了什么事情？”赫敏好奇地说。

于是她接过乔治拿来的报纸。头版赫然又是那张照片，穿着黑色大衣的女孩挽着父亲的手臂，在风雪中低垂着眸子。

这次的标题又变了，赫敏读了下去——《英雄的影子：蒙莫朗西家族的最后两位巫师》。

“……就在纪念巫师战争胜利的前几日，霍格沃茨的现任校长在旧文件堆里找到了一封由前任校长阿不思·邓布利多亲手写就的叙事信。讲述了曾经被指控为虐待麻瓜、参与1996年食死徒逃狱等多项罪名的唐克·蒙莫朗西，在牺牲之前为期一年的卧底生涯。

其间他为凤凰社的工作做出了极大贡献……他的经历和西弗勒斯·斯内普相似，却鲜为人知……直到手书公布，这件事才公诸于世……尽管在1998年，凤凰社的成员已经为蒙莫朗西发声证明此事，但阿不思·邓布利多的亲笔文章，是第一次被发现……”

除此之外，他的女儿海伦·蒙莫朗西也在巫师战争期间失踪……”

罗恩也凑过去，读完了今天的头版报道。

“真相总会大白的，不是吗？那年我们为蒙莫朗西先生作证，《预言家日报》却不肯好好写，这些无良媒体……”赫敏有些气愤地将报纸放在餐桌上，伸出手去抚摸着纸上海伦的脸。

“你说得对，真相总会公诸于世的。”乔治轻声说。

“乔治，你的旅行怎么样？”罗恩突然说。

“很有趣，我想把驼鹿装在箱子里带回来，可是它差点用角把我撞死。”乔治开了个玩笑，维克托娃相信了，她显然以为乔治叔叔是经历了一番英勇的搏斗才回来的。

“乔治，我和安吉丽娜给孩子起好了名字。”弗雷德说，“我们准备等你回来后亲口告诉你，比如像现在。”

“说吧。晚点我还要去看看我的小侄女呢。”

方才餐桌上的气氛还有些压抑，这下他们都被弗雷德吸引了注意。就连最小的维克托娃都认真地盯着他，想第一时间知道妹妹的名字。

“海伦。”弗雷德眨了眨眼睛，看向自己的侄女，“怎么样，维克托娃？以后她就是你的海伦妹妹了。”

芙蓉捂住嘴，泪水从美丽的眼睛里落下来。她没有让自己的哭声溢出来，她的女儿还满心欢喜地看着弗雷德。

赫敏靠在罗恩怀里，感伤地看着维克托娃天真的笑脸。

“太好了，那就是海伦妹妹！”维克托娃说，“我想立刻飞到安吉丽娜婶婶的窗口去看看她！我画了很好看的贺卡——”

她将餐盘下的画纸拿出来给大人们看。

“你画了什么呀，孩子？”弗雷德故作惊讶地接过去，给乔治看了看，“这是巨石犀牛吗，维克托娃？”

“不是！不是！”维克托娃激动地说，“这是独角兽！”

“得了吧，我看还是一头犀牛。”弗雷德认真地说，“这和我在威尔士见到的那头一模一样。”

“我看也是。”乔治笑着说，“你看，这是不是犀牛角啊？”

维克托娃从椅子上跳下来凑到弗雷德面前，扯着嗓门辩解道：“不！这就是独角兽！我在梦里见到过！”

“维蒂，不可以这么没礼貌。”比尔温和地说，“饶了你乔治叔叔的一只耳朵吧。”

“好吧，维克托娃，你想看看真正的独角兽吗？”乔治朝她伸出手。

小女孩跑过去，乔治将她抱到了腿上，安抚道：“我能变出真正的独角兽。你看下，是不是和你梦里那只一样？”

维克托娃焦急地点点头。他拿起魔杖挥了一下，念出了咒语：“呼神护卫！”

一只银色的独角兽跃了出来，照亮了夜晚的花园。维克托娃直直地看着守护神，它绕着院子优雅地奔跑了几圈，然后消失在篱笆外的小路尽头。

赫敏惊讶地看着它离开的方向。

“海伦……”

“维蒂，过来这里。”比尔朝女儿招了招手，芙蓉已经拭去了泪水，红着眼低头不语。

“所以你喜欢这个名字对吗，乔治？”弗雷德说。

乔治看着餐桌旁的每一个人，他希望他们不要那么紧张。

“当然。谢了，弗雷德。”

*

晚餐过后，赫敏挥舞着魔杖，桌上的餐盘立马变得光洁如新。

维克托娃困得睁不开眼，已经靠在爸爸怀里睡着了，于是比尔和芙蓉先起身告辞。

罗恩关上嘈杂不已的收音机，望着弗雷德和乔治。

“喝点杜松子酒吗？——抱歉，弗雷德，我突然想起你说要早些回去。”

“来一点吧，就一点。”弗雷德眨了眨眼睛。

“所以……乔治，你去了亚利桑那州？”赫敏谨慎地说：“有没有？……”

乔治微微摇头。

“我不该问的，对不起。”

“没有关系。”他略略叹了口气，从口袋里拿出一个小小的抽绳袋。乔治将里面唯一的一枚戒指倒出来放在手心里，抬头看着她。

“赫敏，你是格兰芬多最聪明的女巫。海伦的戒指为什么会出现在我的口袋里，你还是没有办法解释吗？”

罗恩对这个问题习以为常，他知道自己的妻子无法给出回答。

“乔治，你已经问过……”

“问过很多次了。”乔治说，“在美国呆了三个月之后，我以为你们会有什么新的想法，抱歉。”

他黯然地靠回椅背上。

“我以后不会再问了，原谅我。”

“这不是谁的错，乔治。”弗雷德拍了拍他的肩，“我们都在等海伦回来。”

“我和你一样想念海伦。”赫敏说，“但是我不知道这是怎么回事。你或许可以回想下，是不是你捡起了她的戒指塞进口袋里了，在那种情况下，很难记清下意识的动作……”

“或许吧。”乔治轻声说，“或许是我捡起来的。那为什么她会凭空消失呢？”

在过去的六年里，她帮助乔治查了很多书籍。凭空消失的原因有很多种，他们也要求魔法部审问那些战后被捕的食死徒们，他们中是否有人见过，或者目睹过自己的同党带走了那天晚上的海伦。但答案是没有……

赫敏还记得那天威森加摩的庭审上，珀西告诉她这个食死徒可能提供重要的线索。于是他们向这个叫迦勒·埃弗里的男人提出同样的问题。男人的黑发几乎罩住了他瘦削了面孔，他冷酷地盯着离他最近的乔治，摄魂怪将他折磨得有些神志不清。

“你还是没有看好她？对不对？”埃弗里嘶哑着嗓子说：“她说过就算死也要来找你——结果现在，你把她弄到哪里去了？”

弗雷德和乔治告辞后，她坐在厨房里，头顶亮着明晃晃的灯盏。

罗恩在外面收拾所有的餐具和桌椅。他很快就回到她身边，收音机又被赫敏打开了，电台播放着一支柔和的晚安曲。

“给我再倒点吧，罗恩。”

他了然地笑了，伸手抱住了赫敏。

“你不必内疚。哪怕……有些事连我也不能知道，对不对？”

赫敏摇摇头。

“你真的很了解我。但我没法保证我的答案就一定是对的。乔治现在这样也很好，难道不是吗？”

“我倒不太赞成你的想法，赫敏。”罗恩说，“安多米达一直没有成为那栋房子的保密人，恐怕这是他不愿意放弃寻找海伦的原因。而我也因此没有放弃。”

她苦笑着去拿自己的酒杯。

“那好吧，罗恩。让我喝完它，好吗？”

“好。要不要说些什么？”

“致海伦。”

赫敏红着眼，将杯里的酒一饮而尽。

*

赫敏曾经做过一个梦，那也是她最后一次见到海伦。

梦里是真实发生过的场景，在他们放走了巴克比克和小天狼星之后的一个阳光明媚的下午。

赫敏在图书馆的角落里找到了海伦，她从书里抬起头来，笑眯眯地看着自己。

“你们做到了，对吗？”

赫敏会意地点着头，难以置信地看着海伦：“后来邓布利多也说了这个办法，真厉害！你居然和校长想到一块去了！”

“这没什么啊，赫敏。”海伦抿着嘴，笑得眼睛弯弯，“我们都知道你有这个小玩意罢了。”

“我在救巴克比克的时候，还是有一点紧张。但我还是相信你，海伦。”

“你在怕什么？”海伦温柔地歪了歪头。“时间旅行事故吗？”

“没错。”赫敏呆呆地看着她的侧脸，“你知道麻瓜世界的祖母悖论吧？”

坐在窗边的阳光下，海伦想了想。

“可是巴克比克没有死，你们把过去的它直接带到了未来，明白吗？”

赫敏还是有一些疑问。

“这么说，万幸的是，它没有再眼前的时间里死去。如果巴克比克已经死了，我们到过去把它带走，会怎么样？”

海伦有些哀伤地看了眼窗外。

“我不知道……如果真的有死神的话，死神的猎物不可能被白白带走。这也是我们常说的时间旅行重大事故，但严重性比回到过去杀死某个人要轻微许多。事实是会成立的，不过死神需要等价交换。”

“等价交换？”

“没错。如果要把一个停留在过去的人带出这个时间，就只能用自己的生命去换原本的猎物，在错乱的时间里，你是没法留下痕迹的。也就是说，可能会化为虚无。”

“我相信，如果你们看到巴克比克已经死去的话，是不会再用转换器的。所以，我只假设巴克比克一开始就没有死。”海伦说完了，不以为然地笑了笑，“拉文克劳的门环总是问我那样的问题，我不得不认真思考了一下，不过这也只是我自己的想法。”

“我好像明白了，又好像明白不了。”赫敏为难地转了转眼珠，“你们拉文克劳总是能把这种神秘的问题搞得很清楚，看上去你们什么都知道。”

“或许我们善于摸清这些事情的前因后果。但始终无法避免最后的坏结果。”海伦轻巧地笑着，指尖轻轻捻着自己的羽毛笔。

“可是你救了巴克比克啊，这个结果不好吗？”赫敏不解地反问道。

“因为巴克比克本来就不会死啊。对不对？而有些事情，从一开始就注定了不好的结局，谁都没法改变。”

赫敏似懂非懂，她想不明白，以一个格兰芬多的视角来看，很多事情是可以冲上去解决的。知道结局而不尽力而为，是永久的遗憾。

赫敏看着面前的海伦，少女的金棕色头发散发着淡淡的香气。她总善于把自己身上的每一处细节都打理得那么精致，从耳垂到头发，再到纤细好看的脚踝。

她好像能理解为什么珀西和乔治会一同喜欢上拉文克劳的女孩子们。

记忆里海伦穿着整洁的袍子，抱着厚厚的课本走在城堡的走廊上，她微微昂起下巴，像一只骄傲的小天鹅。她身边尽是和她一样美好的，花一样的女孩。

那个红头发的男孩子斜斜地背着书包，领带都吊儿郎当地系着。他从转角的教室门口走出来，揽过海伦的肩，在她回过头的瞬间，低头飞快地吻一下她的脸颊。

他们是那样亲密无间，好像永远不会分开。  



	88. 尾声二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以及一些伏笔

“结婚纪念日，就是我和你妈妈要单独出去约会的日子。”弗雷德笑眯眯地看着小海伦，“所以，今晚我们要把你留给乔治叔叔。”

“有什么不同呀？”小海伦撇撇嘴，“乔治叔叔家连花园都和我们用同一个，我闭着眼睛都能从家里走到他家。”

“区别就是你到底是睡在花园里还是睡在乔治叔叔家里。”弗雷德说，“粪弹准备好了没有？”

“准备好啦。”海伦拍了拍自己的口袋，里面是鼓鼓囊囊的一大堆。

“好孩子。那就明天见。”弗雷德高兴地亲了亲女儿的脸蛋。

安吉丽娜从洗手间里走出来，从下班后到这里，她不得不去里面补个妆。

“准备好了吗，亲爱的？”弗雷德站起来，理了理自己西装的领带，“我能不能邀请这位光彩照人的女士一起共进晚餐呢？”

“你又在和女儿出些什么鬼点子？”安吉丽娜狐疑地看了一眼他们父女，海伦梳着一头精致的小辫，乖巧地看着妈妈。

“走吧，宝贝。我们先带你下去。”她牵起海伦的手，走下楼梯来到笑话商店的大堂。

乔治靠在柜台前看着他们一家，吹起了口哨。

“结婚纪念日快乐。”他笑了笑，安吉丽娜将海伦带到他面前。

“海伦，听着。”她蹲下身去看着自己的女儿，“要听乔治叔叔的话，不要乱动他家里的东西，好吗？”

“好的，妈妈。”海伦乖巧地答应了。

“我的嘱咐和你妈妈一样。”弗雷德朝女儿眨了眨眼睛，“我们走吧，亲爱的。”

夫妻二人走出了笑话商店，小海伦机灵地抬起头来看着乔治。

乔治抱着胳膊故作为难地看着她。

“还记得我们的约定吧？”

“当然，乔治叔叔！”海伦打开自己的口袋，给他看满满一口袋的粪弹，“这些，这些……”

“这些应该放在哪里呢？”乔治问。

“放在爸爸的枕头底下！”海伦说，“还有爸爸的皮鞋里！”

“这就对了。”他蹲下身去捏了捏侄女的鼻尖，“真是个好孩子。”

“我真的可以去那个房间看一看吗？”海伦亲昵地用手掌贴着他的脸，“那个妈妈不让我去的房间？”

海伦一直想去那个地方，就在乔治叔叔家里。那是爸爸妈妈都不让她去的房间，就连爸爸都说，她可以把乔治叔叔家炸个底朝天，也不能去那个房间乱动乱翻。这无疑等同于告诉她，这个房间太有趣了，她一定要去看一看。

所以她还是悄悄地和乔治叔叔商量了一下，终于在今天逮到了这个好机会。

“里面是海伦婶婶的东西，对吗？”小海伦问，“可是究竟是什么呀？”

乔治把她抱起来。今天的笑话商店难得只有微风做客，或许因为是工作日第一天的原因。

“那里有她参加舞会时的舞鞋和礼服，还有她的婚纱。她的衣服和鞋子都漂亮得不得了。”

小海伦惊讶地把嘴巴拱成了一个圆形，她无比期待地问：“那我只看看，绝对不乱摸。她会愿意借给我穿吗，如果我做个好孩子的话？”

“如果你长大到可以穿她的衣服了，或许她会愿意借给你的。不过你要去问她，我可不拿主意。”乔治温柔地说。

“那我什么时候才能见到海伦婶婶呢？”她又问。

乔治没有说话。

“起风了，乔治叔叔。”海伦指着店门口被吹得微微浮动的风铃。

乔治把她放了下来。海伦问他：“我要去关门吗？珀西叔叔有一次看见风吹散了他的文件，高兴得上蹿下跳。”

乔治也笑出了声。

“没错，珀西他喜欢那样。”

“不用关门。”他牵着小海伦走到店门口。

海玻璃树早就被乔治从花盆里移植出来，它种在商店外的小花坛里，透明的蓝色枝干生出颜色璀璨的叶子，在橱窗外悠然地摇曳着。

整洁的对角巷，砖瓦在暖色的夕阳下闪闪发亮。

他走下台阶，呼吸着傍晚温暖的，夹杂着酒香的空气。

“乔治叔叔，你为什么总是站在风里？”

“因为有风的地方，是我爱人的灵魂在跳舞。”

*

海伦走后十年的时间里，特洛伊往返英国和美国致力于寻找她。

斯考特是迦勒·埃弗里曾经的朋友。1995年伏地魔回来以后，他疏远了埃弗里，并且在1996年和全家一起逃往美国。他和特洛伊·贝克在美国重逢，大战结束后，他们回到英国结婚。  
  
秋嫁给一个麻瓜，回到中国香港定居，在港澳和中国内地试着寻找海伦。

特洛伊和秋参加了彼此的婚礼。  
  
金妮成为一名魁地奇体育新闻记者，她的笔名一度改为寻找海伦·蒙莫朗西，五年后她又改了回来，因为有些事情已经变成一种沉痛的回忆。尽管如此，她仍然被称为永不放弃的金妮。

乔治和弗雷德经营笑话商店之余，他用了一生的时间走遍世界，寻找海伦的下落。他们的笑话商店大获成功，分店遍布世界各地。

弗雷德的女儿取名为海伦·韦斯莱。

多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇被指控多项罪名，其中包括非法虐待学生。她被关进阿兹卡班，判处终身监\禁。

迦勒·埃弗里和他的父亲老埃弗里一起被关进阿兹卡班。  
  
乔治去了阿尔巴尼亚，那里什么也没有。

其余伏笔和解释，见作话。

【全文完】

_**以下是伏笔，原写于作话。** _

_关于特里劳妮给出的最后一个寓言，其实不管海伦如何选择，它都是说得通的。还记得摄魂怪这一章里乔治有提起过 海伦·格林是他的守护神这句话吗，如果弗雷德死了，他没办法放出守护神。而海伦走了，也意味着他失去了守护神。区别在于，乔治的心里一直怀有和她再次遇见的希望，他还可以召唤守护神，他可以好好地活下去。_   
_相爱的人，互为守护神。_   
_/_   
_此外他们的守护神动物也是照应的。_   
_海伦的守护神独角兽在前几章遇害，有一章的标题叫喜鹊哀歌，独角兽离开，只剩喜鹊。_   
_拉文克劳的门环也经常给出暗示性的问题。比如有一次它问海伦虚无是什么，后来又问乔治他为什么要站在风里。_   
_以及青丝暮雪这一章里 海伦自己说自己不会老，会一直年轻下去。……一些万恶的flag罢了。_   
_/_   
_特里劳妮的另外两个寓言，在喂狗少女择业实录中提到，一个让海伦不要离开霍格沃茨，一个让她不要回霍格沃茨。_   
_前一个对应的是世界杯赛上的恐怖事件，加上明年伏地魔归来，虫尾巴威胁她父亲等一系列事情。_   
_后一个对应的是最后，想必大家都看到了。_   
_/_   
_时间转换器的限度是五个小时，是罗琳的官方设定。_   
_关于书名，我曾经在贴吧看过一篇关于拉文克劳分析的帖子，印象很深一直记得所以选了这个学院作为女主的学院。(.我看的东西真的都很古早)拉文克劳的确聪明，但是也有意志薄弱的成分在，而且比较受个人的一些贪念或者说欲望驱使，会去做一些事情，反而会坏了大事。还有人说拉文克劳特质的人在战争中容易成为墙头草和棋子，扎心了。_   
_比如最后女主就没有用兽角魔杖帮助哈利，她用来帮助了弗雷德，为了自己最爱的人。_   
_这点和她父亲很像，和女主家族中的那位长辈巫师也很像。也可以说是蒙莫朗西家族的弱点，但是这样就剧透了。_   
_/_   
_女主和伏地魔同一天生日，一个因爱而死，一个因无爱而死。_   
_甚至他送给海伦的邪恶的魔杖，她也用来拯救了她爱的人。_   
_但是从始至终，海伦都没有见过他。_   
_/_   
_海伦走后，乔治的守护神发生变化。_   
_弗雷德为了纪念她，给他的女儿起名为海伦。_   
_海伦送给乔治的袖扣他一直有在佩戴，可是袖扣上的文字再也没有变化过。_   
_/_   
_邓布利多是想着女主的，他在办公室留下了洗白蒙莫朗西的亲笔信，可是女主已经离开了，再也不会去翻。_   
_他曾经告诉过海伦，希望她有一天能回来为他整理一次办公室，其实是想让她找这封信来着。_   
_/_   
_有小可爱一直留言说不希望弗雷德死，其实我一直都想说……弗雷德不会死，从写第一章开始，我就决定了这个结局。但是后来我真的好喜欢海伦啊，所以中间一度写不下去停更几次，因为心里真的太难受了。……_   
_关于女主对弗雷德的感情，他们已经认识九年了，弗雷德对她来说更像哥哥或是家人，是一种亲情的爱，再加上她对乔治的爱情。同人之爱，不应狭隘。_   
_/_   
_小说结尾的这几章，较为平淡而仓促。_   
_死圣里拿手拈起的书页有略厚一小叠，我只写了大约八九千字。_   
_可能有的读者会强迫症使然，想既然快到了结局，那就看完吧。_   
_于我而言，在海伦生命的最后一年，自她从阿兹卡班高塔上跳下去之后，我就决定不让她再受苦，让她开开心心地走到时间尽头，让她不再害怕和惶恐，少一点担忧，多一点对未来的希望。_   
_所以，请原谅我，读者们，带给你们乏味的阅读体验。_   
_/_   
_甜文有很多。相信很多乔治文的作者都会给出好的结局。_   
_如果看完觉得很生气很难过的话，就去看看其他作者的文章吧。_   
_或许我会去找一个好的结局的，或许我找不到。_   
_我不怎么看文。更别说同人了，我还停留在《铂金贵族》和《y》那个年代.....所以海伦的人设，还有一些剧情，我想应该和别的作者该撞的都撞了吧，反正我也不敢看别人的..._   
_不管怎么说海伦在我心里是独一无二的，也谢谢大家捧场呜呜呜，包容我这么一个古墓派作者！！_   
_谢谢大家两个月来的支持，谢谢经常评论我的读者小可爱，让我写文的时候有了动力，不然可能早就坑了。_   
  



End file.
